A Little Night Music
by You Are Love
Summary: Sometimes between the love and the hate, the lies and the truth, the only thing that brings clarity is music.
1. Chapter 1

"A Little Night Music"

The night always brought a sense of comfort to him. While others saw the night as an end, he saw it as a beginning. The light made it impossible to pretend, or to make believe. Night allowed dreams to become reality and make all appear as it should be. No, night was never frightening to him. He never had to conceal himself in the night. The night welcomed him. While the light; sinful, greedy, mocking light did all it could to banish him further and further away.

For years he hid from the preying eyes of the light, only to wait until the moon and the stars were one with the sky, so he could take them all by storm. The night was his playground and he was indulged in all its splendor and beauty. The night brought on acceptance and courage. His senses were sharpened, his sensations were heightened and his true beauty revealed.

If this were any other night Erik would be indulging in his most sacred dreams and finding ways to bring them all to life, whether by imagination or creation or domination. But this night was not like the others. This night made the realization all too clear that come morning, his friend, his pupil, his Angel would be leaving. Gone away, never to return again. No more moonlight talks. No more lesson plans and instructions. No more stories and laughter. Worst of all no more having someone who didn't care if light ever graced his face. She knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was the essence of him. Night brought him to her and her to him and together they finally felt they belonged in a world that had forsaken each of them long ago.

Arrangements had been made for the child to be taken far away from the Paris Opera House. She would have an adoptive mother and a new home. A new purpose and therefore no need for an old Angel.

_Damn you, Antoinette! Why? Why? When you could have taken her in? She was happy here. Didn't she look happy? _He looked out in the night sky and whispered, "Didn't I look happy? I had a reason to be here. A reason as to why I was bound and chained in this cold, dismal place. She needed someone. She needed me." He shook his head in disgust. "Unacceptable! " You will answer to me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette Giry awoke to a pounding at her bedroom door. She groaned. Although she was only in her 20's, she felt as if she were ancient. The constant rehearsals, the additional training to lead some the dancers and now having to take on watching over the motherless ballet rats to earn her keep was trying at best. It didn't leave much room for a life. All she could think of when she heard that pounding, was what did one of those little devils do now? She placed her robe on and opened the door in a furry, only to relax when she saw it was only Erik.

"Do you know what time it is?"

He ignored her question and barged into her chamber. "We need to talk. Now."

She was still half asleep."You realize what the penalties are for being caught with a member of the opposite sex after hours? I am expected to administer these rules, not break them." She looked at him finally and saw he was not himself. "Erik, what is the matter?"

He kept his back towards her and remained silent for several minutes. His body language was causing Antoinette to become unnerved. She took a deep breath; determine to not let him frighten her, although he clearly was succeeding.

"Erik, I asked you question. You barged into my chamber at such a late hour. I demand to at least know why."

"How could you agree to send her away?"His voice was barely audible but she heard him nevertheless. He turned and while she was expecting him to lash out, he took his hat off and looked at her with the eyes of a child. Those were the same eyes she saw looking back at her when she first saw him in the traveling fair years ago, only this time, he wasn't behind a cage.

"Erik, I had to agree to the terms. She isn't my child. Her father left no claims to me."

"She has been here since she was seven years old. You two practically grew up together. She needed a benefactor then, not at 13! She can do without all of that. This is her home. She knows no one else."

"Whose fault is that?" The minute she said it, she wished she could take it back. "Erik, I am not a parent. I was hired to be a teacher and dancer. I assist these girls where and when I can but I could not take on a ward."

"Are you forgetting how you obtained this occupation? You owe me, much Annie. Furthermore who asked you to take on a ward? You are there for the others, why not her?"

"She needs too much, she always has. Madame Valerius wanted an older child. These opportunities do not happen every day. How could we deny her this chance?"

"That woman does not have Christine's best interest at heart. I know that kind. They are rich and they are mean. Our Christine is not like that. She is pure of heart and mind and….."

"And far too trusting." _When will you admit this is about you?_

Erik was about to agree when he saw the malice behind his friend's eyes. "What are you implying? Do you dare think that I would harm her?"

"Erik, listen to me. Your relationship with the child…. At first it was endearing. You made her stop crying. You got her focused and she found something she loved to do; singing. Yet, while you helped her through the loss of her father you encaged her."

"What the devil are you talking about? She needed a friend. I thought you would have been proud of my interactions with others?"

"A friend, yes. But you came to her as a Celestial being. Good God, what were you thinking? It has lasted for years. You have her believing you really are an Angel from God! She refused to play with girls her own age or even socialize with others. All she wanted was time with you."

Erik wanted to speak, but couldn't. He never wanted to harm her. He only wanted to comfort her that first night when he heard her crying in the chapel. Soon one night turned into two and then three and the days turned into weeks and weeks became years. He hadn't felt so compelled to help anyone in years. Hearing her cries changed all that.

"I know you may think otherwise, but I swear to you I never hurt that child. I….." He was trembling now.

Antoinette went to him and brought him over to a chair so he could sit down."Erik, stop this. I know you would never harm her physically. I swear to you, I never questioned her safety when she was with you."

"Then why?" His eyes were swelling up with tears and she tenderly took off his mask.

"As much as you were helping her, you were hurting her. The relationship was not healthy. A child of 13 can no longer believe in angels or keep company with men in their 20's."

He stopped crying and thought about the situation through a different set of eyes. "I know I did wrong to deceive her. But, she needed an angel so I wanted to please her." He sighed. "It felt so good, Annie to be needed. She actually smiled when she would hear my voice. This wasn't like those vouchers who would pay to hear me sing in the cage. This was different. No malice or peaked curiosity over a freak. I wasn't a devil's child to her. I was an angel. Her Angel."

"What of your face?" She hated having to say it but she saw she was making progress with him and knew that calling attention to his deformity would make him realize that Christine would never have accepted it. "It was always going to end, Erik. At least this way, no one needs to get hurt. She doesn't have to think ill of her Angel of Music and you don't have to feel rejection."

"But she will not know how to interact with those people…"

"Erik, Madame Valerius will teach her. She will be safe and provided for."

"What of her talent? Madame Valerius surely cannot nurture that."

Antoinette didn't know how to answer Erik's question. He was right. No one could guide her voice like he could but it could never be. "Let her go, my dear friend. Let her go for both your sakes."

Upon hearing those words he took his mask and carefully placed it back on his face. He then stood up and tilted his hat firmly to cover his right side, taking his leave from her chamber. Antoinette shook her head, very well aware that he did not answer her plea.

He walked slowly back to his dungeon, wondering how he could have been so blind. What was he ever hoping could come between the two of them? Yes they were friends now but once she grew up what then? Would she want to see him? Would she realize there was nothing to see and forget him? Yes, rejection was inevitable the longer she stayed. Maybe Antoinette did do the right thing after all?

All of a sudden he heard the faintest sound coming from above. He stopped and extended his ear to decipher where it was coming from. When he heard the sound again, he froze.

"The music room….Christine?"

"Angel… Angel where are you? I'm frightened. I am to be sent away! Please, don't let them take me! Angel, I need you."

"_She needs me!"_ He stopped himself. "I can't. Annie was right. If I go, it would only hurt us both later. A clean break. She is to be gone tomorrow anyway. What is the point of my…."

"Angel, please, I beg you." Her cries only grew. "Don't forsake me, tonight."

Logically he should have kept walking and go further below. He should have taken his boat and bury himself in his bedroom across the lake, tuning out her cries. However, since when did logic ever win over matters of the heart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring this story so quickly. I am deeply touched by your support. Some of you seem to have already pointed out some major differences, particularly with Madame Giry. We shall address those later. **

**In the meantime lets get this over with; I own nothing. And the song in this chapter is one of my favorites, "Your Song", by Sir Elton John.**

For as limber and as quick as Erik was, he felt as if his footsteps were eternally dragging making it impossible to reach the child. With each passing floor raising him higher and higher, he could hear her sobs grow louder. He had to stop her from crying. He moved swiftly, but stopped instantly when he saw Joseph Buquet meddling about.

He placed his back firmly against the wall, stifling even the slightest breath. He watched with cat like eyes as Joseph staggered about, making it obviously he was inebriated again. Erik cursed the deplorable man and was only thankful the ballet rats were asleep. His eyes then widen with fear.

_Christine!_

She wasn't sound asleep with the safety of her peers. She was roaming about, calling for him. "Dear God, if you are real and wish to prove you are merciful to those who deserve it, you will let this drunkard leave her be." He then heard her voice calling once more.

"Angel, please! Come to me."

He closed his eyes in anguish. If he heard her, so did Buquet. He saw the drunkard sneer and start climbing down the stairwell.

He looked above. "Damn you. I should have known the only person I can count on is myself. He may have stood a fighting chance with you but not with the Angel of Death." At the speed of lightening he was down below holding himself up right above the music room. He then spotted Buquet lingering outside the door.

"Well missy. Aren't you sweet? I'll be your angel. Let me show you how sweet I can be."

Christine screamed as she closed her eyes, realizing she had nowhere to escape to. Erik dropped down landing right on Buquet's back, preventing him from entering, as he applied pressure to his neck causing him to fall to the floor. Erik wiped his hands and kicked the man to his side, picking him up to carry him away so Christine wouldn't have to see him once she exited the room.

_Pity you are still breathing. You're lucky tonight is not a night for blood. Tonight I am an Angel of Music, not Death. _He tossed him over the banister overlooking the alley, landing in a pile of sewage. He grinned seeing Buquet with garbage. _"_She is lucky to be leaving here."He then remembered she was still in the room, and probably frightened.

He hurried back inside and let out a deep breath when he heard her shallow breathing. This time, he didn't wait for her to call for him. He allowed the acoustics of the room and his trance like voice to take control.

"Child, what is the matter?"

Christine looked around her. She could sense something. Not like moments before when she was afraid of Buquet. This was different. This feeling brought on a calming sensation. _Angel…._

"Child, are you there? What is it? Why do you cry so? Don't you know such heavy inflictions to your throat can cause lasting vocal problems?"

Hearing his voice again so close, so all encompassing made her smile despite the recent events that had taken place. His concern over her vocal care caused her to even suppress a grin. For even thought they never saw one another, she could sense he could see.

"You came!" Her breathing became normal again. "Thank you for coming when I called. I know I have no right to demand so much of your time. I…."

"Christine." He said her voice full and bold, but to her ears, it was almost like a prayer. He saw her as he leaned himself in front of the mirror. "What has caused you such distress? You should never cry, my dear. Your face is not for crying and nothing is worth your tears. No man or thing." _I must fall somewhere in between man and thing._

She then remembered what tomorrow would bring. She was to be sent away. They would be parted forever. "Angel, I am to be sent way. Why? What have I done? Can't you stop this? Please, I will be as good as gold…. I will….."

All he could hear was Antoinette's voice reminding him that the Opera House was not suitable for her. He had to agree after nearly saving her from the hands on Buquet. What if he hadn't been there? He shuddered at the thought. Then he realized it was his fault she was there in the first place. No, she must move on from here…From him.

"Christine, calm yourself."

His stern voice caused her to stand up right and cease her begging. He took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"Sit down, dear heart." His voice was tender now and he could tell she was listening. _I must do this. It is for her own good. "_Don't you know how lucky you are? Every little girl dreams of a new adventure. A chance to be loved and cared for. You will have every luxury and want for nothing. I see this as a celebration, not an occasion for tears."

"But Angel this is my home. I do not wish to leave you. I know you will disappear if I am to leave. I can't bear to have you leave me."

Erik couldn't believe all she was saying. She didn't want to leave him? All his life everyone that ever mattered, turned away from him. Even Antoinette did in the beginning. When she helped him escape the traveling fair, she gave him shelter, but she kept her distance for a long time, before she controlled her fear. All Christine ever did was accept him, with no questions asked. Yet didn't he play a part in that? Didn't he manipulate? He knew he had to let her go. Her life was just beginning.

"Flattering child, there comes a time when one must say goodbye to old dreams and seek new ones. Madame Valerius will…"

"She barely even saw me. How could she have chosen me? I had parents. I do not wish to replace them. I have a home and a place of belonging. Why can't she pick someone else?"

"Listen to me, Christine. The Angel of Music knows what is best. Yes, you were happy here but think of what would become of you if you could be even happier? Your own room. New dresses of fine silk and satin. Proper education. This is a gift that should be treasured, not chastised."

"How can you expect me to be happy without you?" She said it with no tears or tantrums. In her mind it was a true quandary.

Erik was left speechless. _Without me? No, surely she means her other friends. _"I am sure Madame Valerius will allow your friends to visit. She will….."

"What other friends? You are my only true friend. You are the only one who understands. The others only laugh or make fun of me. Or they talk of such matters that have no interest to me."

_Did I make her forsake everyone just for my selfish pleasure? Yes, she always seemed happy to be in my company but I should have known better. Annie was right… Yet if she is right, then why must I continue to remind myself of that fact?_

"Christine, you listen to me. This is your chance to truly be who you were meant to be. One must seek opportunity and when they find it they must take action."

"But Angel, you mean more to me than money. I do not need money. If you see this as such an opportunity, then come with me. Say you won't leave me."

Did he hear her correctly? Was she asking him to come with her? To allow him to go where she was? His own mother wouldn't even allow him to be near her. How strong must he prove himself to be? How could he resist such longing?

Christine began to cry again and the sound brought Erik back from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak, when she cut him off.

"You have no idea how much…" Her tears prevented her from speaking as coherently as she would have liked. "You saved me when papa died. I lost everything. My world was shattered. I was sent here to live with orphans and I never felt so alone. Then you came. Your angelic voice and protective guidance made me see a future again. You brought hope to me and friendship along with love and acceptance. Angel, you made me want to live again. Now you ask me to forget. To leave and…" She buried her head in her hands. She couldn't continue.

As she cried her soul out, she thought he had left her. She was about to stand up and force herself to leave the room, when she felt two strong hands take her by the arms. She was startled, but memorized all at the same time. He appeared before her and embraced her, echoing her own words back to her.

"Christine, you have been all those things to me and more. You have been music to me. You have been a friend and have offered me more joy, than I have never known. However, I see now that in my pursuit to keep you safe and with me, I have harmed you."

She couldn't believe her Angel was embracing her. Nothing he could say seemed to matter. She tightened her hold on him and smiled through her tears. "You're really here. You showed yourself to me, finally after all these years. You deem me worthy. Oh Angel, I'm so happy!"

He shook his head and pulled her away. "Don't you see? I deprived you of a childhood. I manipulated you...I…"

"You saved me." She grasped both of his hands. "One stops being a child when her parents die. You brought music back into my life and you eased my pain, not Madame Valerius, or Ballet Mistress Giry, you. You, my Angel."

It would be so easy to convince her to run. To take her and to somehow make a new life. Just the two of them. His one true friend, but he knew now more than ever, that it would never be good enough for her.

"No matter where you live, I will always be with you. You're in here." He pointed to his heart. "As I am in there." He pointed his finger to her heart. "But my darling girl, you are so precious and wonderful that everyone needs and wants you in their lives. You have brightened my days as an angel, but these humans need you too. It's time to let them in so they can see you as I have seen you for all these years."

He dropped his head down and for the first time since he appeared to her, she noticed his half white mask across his face. _Why would angels wear masks?_ She was tempted to touch it but she restrained herself.

Erik lifted his head and looked at her, knowing he was doing the best thing for her. "It's very late. Let's get you to bed." He was about to carry her in his arms, when she stopped him.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Christine."

"Will you sing for me one last time?" She knew their time grew short and whether or not she would ever see him again, she wanted to decide how she would remember him. "Something so I will never forget you."

The words cut him like a knife and he almost hated her for having to let her go, but then he smiled. _ A song. Music will ease this ache. No matter where she goes, I can leave her with the music._

"Then you'll go to sleep my child?" He looked at her suspiciously.

Christine only nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to forget the night her Angel held her tightly. He swooped her up and brought her to the piano.

"Music will always be yours. Whenever you are sad or angry or confused, I want you to remember the music. It's the only thing that can provide the answers we all seek. He began to play while Christine closed her eyes hoping it would help her make sense of all she was feeling.

He played as if the lyrics had already been sung. He was composing in his head. This was all freelance for him and that meant the beginning would come eventually. He was focusing on the chorus. Then from out of nowhere the words came soaring out of him.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

She opened her eyes and smiled. If this was the first and last time she would ever see him, she didn't want to waste a moment of it. She then asked herself, what if this was all a dream?

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on"

No not a dream. It was better, much better than a dream, she decided.

Erik paused as he saw her so deep in thought. He couldn't have her be so pensive with music that she would forget to enjoy its simplistic as well as its complex forms.

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're brown or they're…." He looked into her eyes, playfully. "Hmm…."

This caused her to laugh and he touched her nose before returning his index finger back to the keys and finishing the song.

"Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

Then before she realized it she was back in her own bed, surrounded by her peers but he was gone. _No, not yet! I'm not ready to say goodbye._ She heard the door creep shut. _He used the door….. I can follow him! _

And that is just what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

As Christine hurried to keep up with her Angel, she ignored a voice deep inside her. The voice began throwing around reasonable questions inside her brain. _Why would an angel leave by a doorway? Didn't he magically appear before you only hours ago? How are you still able to see him?_ She ignored the thoughts as quickly as they were formed. Yet if thoughts were not high on her priority, then precaution should have been. She knew Joseph Buquet may still be lingering about the Opera House just waiting for her to cross his path. However for now, nothing else mattered except trailing the long black cloak that teased her in the distance.

She was fast, but he was faster. Although his cloak was still in plain sight, time was slipping through her fingers. She thought about shouting to him, but thoughts of Buquet resurfaced to her mind. She saw her Angel enter the music room and slip in-between the mirror. Correction; a two way, doorway mirror.

"The mirror opens? Is that where he entered tonight? Is that where he would watch me, from the other side of the mirror?" _Why would an angel need a secret passageway?_ She wouldn't allow her mind to wrestle with that thought either. She was on a quest to find him. She mimicked his actions and started her decent onto the catacombs.

Once through to the other side, Christine was both beguiled and terrified of what she saw, or rather what little she did see. The pathways were barely lit. Silence surrounded her and each step she took away from the entrance, caused her to become more confused. All she knew was she could not go back the way she came and without her Angel in view, she was completely lost and alone.

Then she began to feel the floor shake and shift in two. She could feel herself drop one level and screamed as her arms instantly flew up, holding on to the edge of what used to be the pathway she had been standing on moments ago. For the first time she was glad she couldn't see, for she was now hanging for dear life as her legs dangled in midair.

"Help! Help me! Angel! Angel where am I? Please save me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik hadn't been at his usual pace when he carried Christine back to the dorms. A part of him was relieved that she had fallen asleep. Saying goodbye was something neither wanted to do. He had debated on how to downplay his emotions. He knew if Christine gave a bit of fuss in the morning, Antoinette would blame it all on his selfish ways. He had been going over options of whether or not to stage a fight, so she would leave him or if he should place her under a trance with his voice and just disappear. Her slumber had been a gift to him. He didn't want their last memories to be of screaming or more lies.

_At least we will always have the music. That song was a memory she can sing and remember me by. Something sweet, and not foul. Perhaps that song can help her see, what I could never find the words to say._

Suddenly, Erik's warning traps went off inside his domain. He looked up at the evidence of an intruder and hissed, "Buquet!" This time Erik would show no mercy.

"How dare he invade my sanctuary! Follow me as if he could outwit the Phantom and live to tell about it." He grabbed his Punjab lasso and headed to meet his uninvited guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine remained dangling for what felt like hours to her poor weak arms.

"Please Angel, forgive me for following you. I promise I won't complain about leaving ever again. I won't cry anymore. I….." She then could feel her grip start to loosen from the perspiration on her hand.

Erik saw a figure hanging and dropped kicked his boot on to the ledge to cause Buquet to lose his balance and let go of the edge. He was about to climb on top of the railing when he noticed the figure up above was much too small to be Buquet.

"A child?" Erik gasped in a panic. "Christine!" The instant the dread appeared on his face, he heard her call for him.

"Angel, help me! I'm going to fall!"

"Dear God, what have I done?" He dropped the lasso and carefully climbed up onto the railing, cursing himself for causing it to shake moments ago. "Christine, can you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes, Angel. Oh hurry!" She instantly felt safer the moment she heard him responding to her calls. She desperately tried to see him but she was afraid to turn around.

"Do not move, child. Just try and remain perfectly still." He kept his focus on her and the distance. _What the devil is she doing here? Why would she come down here?_ Erik was livid. He decided the instant he was sure she was safe, he would crush her into his arms and then kill her for frightening him half to death. "First things, first…..Your safety." He whispered.

"Christine, I'm going to come as close to you as I can without applying any more weight on to the railing. I need you to follow my instructions perfectly ,so I can reach you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She barely spoke for fear her voice would cause vibrations to allow the railing's edge to move. She then decided she could not hold this in. "Don't hate me. I just had to see you again."

He moved with the grace of fox and the speed of a tiger as he slithered until she was within his sight. The visual of her hanging up so high would stay with him forever. He knew he could pull her towards him, but she would have to let go of the edge. He watched, blaming himself.

_Because of me and my lies. Angel of Music…. I'm nothing but a monster for putting her at risk. First mentally and socially and now physically. Annie, said she never feared for the girl's safety. Well, take a look now. The sooner she leaves me, the safer she will be._

"Christine, I'm right here. I'm a few spaces from you. My arms can reach you from behind, but you need to let go of the edge."

"Let go?! Are you mad? You told me to stay still. I can't. I'll fall."

"Never, I will catch you. I'm right here. I know you can't see me but I'm here. I can see through the darkness. I promise you, I will catch you."

"I can't. I'm scared." The unknown was too much for her. She also had her back towards him, so even if she could see him she couldn't even decipher where his shadow was to provide some comfort.

"I need you to trust me, child."

Trust him? Of course she trusted him. She still believed he was an angel, even though all her common sense said he was not. "I… What if…"

"Courage, my Christine. A child without courage, is like a night without stars. Come to me. Come to your Angel of Music."

That was all she needed to hear. She took a deep breath and released the edge of the railing causing Erik to swing over and catch her, both holding on to the other as their lives depended upon it.

"I've got you, dear heart. Breathe. I am never going to let anything happen to you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing over and over how she would never follow him again and how sorry she was. "I know mortals cannot intermix like this with angels. I know you shouldn't have appeared before me tonight. I am so grateful. I….."

"Hush, it's alright. I'm not angry." _So much for killing her for frightening me half to death. _ He safely brought her down and placed her lovingly inside the boat.

She looked around, her curiosity peeked once more, proving to Erik that she was as good as new. "Where are we going?"

"You risked your life trying to see where I lived. Don't you want to see if it was worth it?" He began navigating the boat, suppressing his grin as she sat in complete wonder.

_His home?!_ She was overjoyed at his trust in her. But then again, her voice inside her mind started to poke holes into his story. _Think Christine, why would an angel live here? Do you really think he left his perfect heavenly palace to live in a cellar to be close to you? Angels wouldn't do that….._ She looked at him steering the boat and then she froze. _If an angel would not, what about a man?_

The mist and the lighted candles added to the allure of the lake. She realized his home, was a normal house overlooking water. She tried to imagine what it must be like living here, and why was he so far away, all alone.

He had docked the boat and waited for her eyes to meet his. "Christine?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry."

She allowed him to help her out of the boat and he asked her with all sincerity. "Do you still trust me?"

While her mind was still racing she didn't hesitate to nod with certainty. He lit a candle from one of the others that were lit and opened the door, allowing her first entrance.

"Welcome to my home." It sounded strange even to Erik, to have him wish well on house visitors. He wondered if at 13, she could tell he never really did this before.

"Here? So close to me? I don't understand. How?"

_Tell her. Tell her you, coward. Tell her you are not an angel. You aren't even a man. You are a monster. That's why you are here, all alone. That's why you had to trick her for years. What's the point? Tomorrow she will forget me and forget all of this._

He nodded his head to his inner demons and began to find the words. "Christine….."

"Don't be angry with me, Angel. I couldn't bare it. I know I could have been seriously hurt or worse, but I couldn't leave without saying….I can't even say it! I don't know how to let you go."

Erik kneeled before her and motioned for her to come to him. She ran over with no hesitation or fear. _Maybe there was another way…_

"What if I told you, that you could start a new life, but still keep your Angel close at hand?"

"Don't tease me, Angel."

He moved his hand and produced a pen before her eyes.

"A pen? How did you…"

"Angels, never reveal their tricks."

She went to touch it but caught herself. "May I?"

He smiled. "It's yours. Anytime you wish to talk to me or confide to me, or share a secret, you write to me. Ask me any question. Discuss any fear. I will respond."

She arched her brow up. Erik couldn't help but smirk at the irony. He tells her he is an angel and she believes it. Yet now he is asking her to write to him, and she thinks it is unbelievable.

"Anything, I wish to ask or topic I choose to engage in?"

"Well…..Within reason." He winked. "We can still have our lessons as well."

Her eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"Simple. I will arrange for books to be sent for our lessons. They will be at your next level, with theory and composition. You already know chords, notes, breathing and posture. We need to study form. I will also send my instructions over to you and when appropriate, we will meet to ensure you are not falling behind. You have proved to be very self-disciplined, even at such a young age."

"Meet? Does this mean you are coming with me, Angel?"

"No, Christine." He pushed her back, firmly but with care. "I must remain here, but even angels are allowed an excursion or two."

She giggled. "Angel, I have no words to thank you…To tell you… To…."

"I do." He stood up and began to pace. "You must not only study and follow my lesson plans, but you must make a real effort to embrace this new life. I want you to have friends of your own and find your destiny. Life is about opportunities, remember? That does not only count for money. You need to blossom and leaving this place is an excellent start."

"But if I still have you in my life, I won't need to have anyone else…."

"No! Damn it!" His voice, caused Christine to draw back in fear. He saw her eyes and knew he had gone too far. "I'm sorry. I am not angry with you. However, I refuse to have you be in a cage any longer. These people. This new world. You need to make every effort to try and fit in. I don't mean to become one of them, you are far better. Yet, sometimes one must play the game, and you took acting classes, no?"

She nodded slowly, not completely understanding him.

"Sometimes, you will need to pretend to get what you want. Understood?"

_Like making you think I still believe you are an angel, so you will stay with me? _ "I think I do, Angel."

"Good, because I want our relationship to become one that we both want, not because you have no other options."

She turned a shade of red, at hearing the word relationship, but then her inner voice reprimanded her. _You fool, get a hold of yourself. Obviously you are not ready for anything yet, but childhood games_.

"Christine, do you agree with these terms?"

She ran into his arms. "Yes!"

He kneeled again so they were at eye level. "Why do you tug so at my heart? Why do you fill the void, I never knew existed?"

Why this happened, no one can be sure but in that moment, Christine brought her hand up to Erik's unmasked cheek, caressing it as she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful support and encouragement for this story. Those of you who read Rage may remember a certain addiction my Erik had. Well, let's just say, I'm bringing it back. ;)**

Erik looked up at Christine and smiled. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation, for no one had ever touched his cheek with such tenderness. How was he ever going to let her go come morning? He wanted to lash out at Antoinette for not fighting harder to keep the child, but in that moment he was so taken aback by her kindness, he couldn't think of anger or vengeance. Instead he took her fingers and gently kissed their tips.

"Come. It is late and we need to get you back before someone discovers you are missing."

She only nodded, for she knew if she tried to speak, her words would have become instant sobs. The thought of saying goodbye was unbearable, even thought she knew she would see him again.

Erik extended his arm to her and she accepted it instantly, reveling in the fact he didn't treat her like a child. As they began walking, she stopped and asked him a question.

"Angel, could we possibly take the long way back?"

"The long way?"He was confused until he remembered how she came down in the first place. He started to laugh out loud and Christine swore she never heard a sound so wonderful, except of course his singing voice. He extended his arm again and said, "I know just the way. Ready, mademoiselle?"

She curtsied and took his arm again. "Ready, my brave angel."

He brought her to the boat but instead of the secret passageways, he navigated north and saw her chocolate orbs stare out in disbelief. The lake was continuing on and so were they. One minute they were entering a black cave, and the next they emerged out onto the night sky. The lake was indeed part of the Seine.

"Angel, your lake is the Seine?"

He only shrugged his shoulders. "Now do you see why I'm fond of such a cold, dismal place?" He winked again and kept the boat steady. "I know a perfect spot where we can see the constellations and then we can walk into the Opera House. To me this is the long way."

_Cold? Dismal? No, never. _"Angel, your home is beautiful. There are so many wonderful colors. It could never be what you described."

He only nodded, but inside he replayed her words over and over again. _Beautiful? My world? To a monster as myself, I believe it but to her? An innocent vibrant angel? _ He dismissed the very idea. _Tomorrow she will see beauty as far as her eyes can see, and this…. this illusion will be just a memory._

He docked the boat there a million times before, usually when he needed to think and be alone. No one passed here this time of night, so he felt confident they would not be disturbed. He sat himself next to Christine and began pointing to a constellation and quizzing her knowledge.

"That one?"

She followed his perfectly formed gloved finger and thought for a moment before answering with certainty, "Orion."

He looked at her twice and then brought his face closer. "Are you sure?"

She looked again for a second and placed her hands on her hips. "Positive."

"Too easy." He then pointed to another. "Enlighten me."

She saw he was testing her, for this one wasn't so obvious. She grinned after she guessed in her mind. "Castor and it's a star. You tried to trick me!"She smiled smugly.

"Did I?" He was impressed."Tell me, how did you get so smart?"

She looked at him in all sincerity. "I had the most magnificent teacher."

Erik was thankful his mask could not reveal too much of the blush that was forming on his face. _Had…_ "If he was that good, he would have taught you how to conger up provisions, when a kitchen is too far away." He patted her stomach.

"You heard that?" She was trying so hard to quench her stomach's growls.

"When was the last time you ate? Hmm?"

"I didn't really touch my dinner. I was too upset. But now that I know….."

He silenced her. "I think we can remedy that. Steady yourself, I need to move the boat closer to the Opera House."

He navigated once more and then he placed his hat securely over his face, taking Christine into his arms and carrying her quickly, as to not draw too much attention. They entered and he placed her down feet, first.

"I'm sorry about carrying you but we needed to move quickly and….."

"Angels can't be seen by just anyone." She knew that wasn't the reason but why not help him pretend?

He thought of reply, but decided against it. "Still hungry?"

"Yes, Angel."

"Good. Race you!"

He was gone in an instant and Christine couldn't stop laughing as she tried to keep up with him.

"Not fair!" She found him sitting on a chair in the kitchen, as if he had been waiting for her all day."You are a cheat."

"Moi?" He simply shook his head. "For a singer you really must work on your breathing. That wasn't very far to run to. What if you need to play opposite stage right for the first verse and stage left for the chorus? I see we have much training still to do."

Her face fell and she slowly approached him. "Angel, we both know that I will never perform on a stage."

"What? What makes you say that, dear heart?"

She was now standing before him. "The Valerius family won't encourage singing. They will want some other profession."

Erik instantly became angry."Since when do you care about that family? That is not a family, if they do not encourage and support your dreams. What of them? In five years, you can do as you please and our lessons will not go astray."

She heard such determination in his voice; it was almost as if he wanted it more than she did. "If you believe it, then I do too. I must."

"Now let's talk of more important matters. Food. What would you like?"

Her eyes were full of mischief. "I must admit I have a terrible sweet tooth."

"Sweets? Oh dear, before bedtime? I don't think…."

"Please, Angel. I know where the staff hides them. We could share?"

"Share? Certainly not. If you wish to destroy your slumber, it is all on you." He shook his head in disapproval. "Well? Make haste, we can't stay here all night!"

She giggled, as she took a chair and opened the pantry door, standing tall on the chair and reached over to pick up a box of chocolate biscotti.

"Really, Christine I could have gotten that down for you…" He stopped when he saw her place the chair back in place and closed the pantry as if she had done this before. "You are a cookie thief!"

She giggled again. "Angel, please. I didn't go as often as I could. Besides after tonight….."

"Sit." He didn't want her to finish her sentence. He watched her in awe. "It might give you nightmares."

She shook her head. "They won't." She was about take a bite, when she looked at him. "Do you want to try?"

He eyed the morsel in her hand and was surprise he actually contemplated his response. "No….."

She didn't believe him. "We could split one? I don't mind."

_It does look good…_ "Angels don't really need to eat." _Nor do demons._

She smirked. "Good, because cookies aren't really eating. They have no nutritional value, at least that's what Mademoiselle Giry says."

The mere mention of her name made Erik start to see red again. "Is that a fact? Well, we all know she knows best." He said sarcastically.

Erik sat next to her as she broke the biscotti in half. "Try it."

He took the cookie and sniffed it, but realized he couldn't eat it with his mask on. Instead he gave it back to Christine."Less, please. If I don't like it, I don't want to spoil it for you." He instructed her on how small to make the piece. When he deemed it sufficient enough to enter between his mouth and the mask, he snatched the piece out of her hand and into his mouth.

"Well?" She didn't need his answer for she saw the look on his face. "Good, no?"

"Tell me, Christine." Speaking with his mouth full, "How many others know of the biscotti hiding spot?"

She had to think for a minute. "I don't think anyone else does, Angel. I tend to let my curiosity take over and thus find things I shouldn't." She stared at him a little bit too long and when she realized it, she quickly looked away.

"Then it's safe to say, these will all be mine, once you leave." He took the left over remains of the broken piece and her half.

"Hey!"

"I'm doing this for you. We can't have Mademoiselle Giry upset on your last night. I will heroically take the blame." He gave her an apple in its place.

She couldn't stop laughing now, but didn't dare take this away from him. "My Angel of Music saves me again."

As they walked back, he noticed a far off look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about, my dear?"

"Just that I wish the night would last forever, and the sun would never come up."

He stopped upon hearing those words. "A world with no more light? That hardly sounds like you. You're afraid of the dark, remember?"

"Maybe I just didn't know what existed before." She suddenly wanted to reach for his hand but didn't.

They were only a few feet away from her room. "Christine, we can't stop time. Just think what would happen if we did? You would never grow up and become the fine young lady, you were meant to be. The world might never hear you grace a stage. That would be a real tragedy. Don't deprive us of that, Christine. Make every moment count and don't stop for anyone."

He took her into his arms and carried her back to her room; placing her in bed and bringing the covers up to her chin. "Good night, Angel." He slowly turned away, when she cried out for him.

"Angel!"

"Christine?"

"Will I see you tomorrow to say goodbye?"

His eyes hit the floor. "No, my child. I'm afraid I have never been one for goodbyes. Besides, I will see you soon. You promised to write, didn't you?"

She nodded profusely.

"Then it isn't goodbye but, see you soon." He turned away when he heard her start to cry. _That sound will be the death of me._

"I promise my angel, I will write as soon as I have arrived."

He turned and kneeled before her. "Remember, just because you can't see me, doesn't mean you can't feel me. For I will always be with you. Right there." He pointed to her heart.

"You….You won't forget me?"

"Forget you?" _Was she joking?_ "I could never forget you. I carry you within me, right here." This time, he pointed to his heart. "Rest, for tomorrow will be a whirlwind." He then did something he was compelled to do, but could not explain why. He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her brow. "Good night, my dear."

He exited out of her room with no one being the wiser, except Antoinette Giry.

"That bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette hurried back to her room and began scrounging for books and newspapers. If Christine was so curious about her masked angel, it was time she finds out.

_Why didn't you leave it alone? Why couldn't you just let her be? You could have had a nice memory, but now I have to wake you to reality. You stupid, crazy fool! You think she is differed? You think she will embrace all that you are if you come to her as an angel? Fine, Erik. Let's call your bluff. I will see to it that your precious little protégé sees you for who you really are._

"When I'm done with your song bird, you won't need to wear your angel mask ever again. For she will see you as the rest of the world does, and when she runs away in fear and never looks back, remember you did this. You caused it to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am deeply humbled by your wonderful reviews and support. It means more than I can say. **

**Many of you have noticed a bit of a change to our dear Madame Giry, or should I say Mademoiselle? She is not married and I took some creative liberties and made Giry her maiden name. As she is young herself, she is destined to make a few mistakes. Remember that all sins come with a price that must be paid. That's all the foreshadowing I'm going to do at present. **

**Oh, one more thing….. I am not the owner of these marvelous characters. Sigh…. But at least I don't own Raoul, so that's a perk. ;)**

Antoinette reviewed the collection of newspaper articles and literature she had been gathering since late last night. Madame Valerius' carriage was to arrive at noon. She looked at the clock in her room and saw it was just barely 7am. She hesitated. She knew that Christine would still be sleeping. After all, she had only gotten to sleep a few hours ago thanks to Erik's interference. Perhaps their conversation could wait.

_I can't wake her…But then it may take her a while to process this information. I want to be sure she realizes just what she is leaving behind today. _She looked at the illustrations of the images she was going to show her and brought a hand over her mouth. _This would kill him. To be compared to these abnormalities._

"Erik, I begged you to stay away. To let the child go, instead you continued to haunt her and maintain some type of dominance over her I will never understand. I know this is cruel but you can't keep lying to her. I feel unless she shuns you, you won't stop. This madness will otherwise destroy you both."

She opened the book she had searched for last night and scanned her eyes over the last page. "Perhaps this was all my fault? I brought him here and confined him to a dark cellar. I wouldn't even look at him for months unless he had a mask or covering over his face. What if I had embraced his genius from the beginning? What if I realized all his potential sooner?" _Maybe then there wouldn't have been a need for ghosts, or angels or masks? But it was so complicated. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I had helped in a kidnapping and a murder….. No matter how much that vile man deserved it….._ She closed the book and placed it on top of the pile. "No, there is no other way. In time, Erik will see I was right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was far too early for Christine to be awake but she was. Who could sleep on a day such as today? In only a matter of hours, she would be taken away from everything she had come to know and cherish. Not only would she be leaving the safety of the Opera House but she would no longer be able to see her father's grave whenever she wanted. Her angel always made arrangements for a carriage to be out front and waiting for her, whenever she needed to talk to him. Where did the Valerius family live? How understanding would they be, if she asked to speak to her deceased father, when they were offering her a new family?

Thought of her angel emerged. Her angel… No matter what the topic or reason, all thoughts drifted back to him. Her guide and guardian, her teacher, her voice and ally, but most of all her friend. She smiled for a moment at the knowledge she only just discovered that he was in fact flesh and bone. Not a figment, image or thought. He was real. She saw him, she touched him and best of all, and he allowed her to do so.

_Why would someone so kind and wonderful pretend to not exist?_ Christine knew it was useless to try and find the answer but she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about it. She had an overpowering urge to go to him, to let him know that she knew and it was fine. Better than fine, it was almost as if her dreams had come true.

"Papa, I know I am not at your grave but in the future, I am afraid this will be the only way I can speak to you. You sent me the Angel of Music, only to have him be a man. Why? Did you know him? Did you think it would bring me more comfort to have an angel? Please, papa. Tell him that it is alright. That I hold no malice or fear. Tell him to reveal himself to me completely. I would forgive him. All he has ever done was try and make me happy. What's one lie compared to a thousand truths?"

She hushed her ramblings when she heard a knock upon her door.

"Christine, are you awake? May I please come in? It's Antoinette."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine shifted a little in her bed. She had always minded the young woman. She was in training to take over choreographing all of the opera ballets, thus such a title commanded respect. However there was a part of her that feared the young mistress. She quickly got up and began to place a few items into her suitcase.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Giry."

She opened the door and poked her head in first. "Come now, Christine you may call me Antoinette, if you wish. You are under no obligation to me anymore."

Christine smiled however inside she realized that the reason for first names wasn't about equality but the fact that she was being sent away and the ballet mistress was responsible for it. "How can I help you, Mademoi…..Antoinette?"

Her hands were full and Christine noticed they were shaking slightly. Antoinette placed the items near her suitcase. "I see you have already started packing. Very contentious of you to not keep Madame Valerius waiting." She sat down on her bed.

Curiosity took control over Christine as her eyes glanced to the items Antoinette had brought. Before she could speak. Antoinette noticed some strange books that were inside the suitcase.

"What's all this? I thought you would be packing clothing."

The child gave the young woman and odd look. "No, Antoinette. I don't have much clothing. My suitcase will be full of books from my father, and his violin." She then saw the first book on top of her pile and mentally added that it would also contain all the fantastic collections she acquired thanks to her angel.

Antoinette picked up the first book and remarked out loud. "These are of various languages. German, Italian and English? I would have thought your father taught you only Swedish and French."

Christine was careful how she responded. Yes, her father spoke to her in French and their native language, but her angel had taken it upon himself to not only improve her French, but aid in the other languages as well. The songs they studied made learning the languages very easy and her angel was a genius after all.

"When did Gustave Daae learn English?"

Christine was indeed stumped. Her father had no need for English but her angel had insisted that it was a growing language and encouraged her to broaden her mind with as many subjects as possible. He said she had an excellent mind for one so young. He never wanted her to blame her ignorance on not being born a male.

"He was very progressive in his studies with me."

Antoinette stared at the child, knowing very well that only one man could be able to teach so many languages well, and it wasn't a starving violinist. "How fortunate for you." She then looked at the various text books. "These are advanced for your age, aren't they?"

"Oh no! I like learning new things. The classes here were very informative but I wanted to learn more, so my….. I mean the teachers allowed me to study on my own." _Well, he appeared only as a voice to me answering my questions with more questions, making me find the answers on my own. It was almost as if I was teaching myself._ She avoided the ballet mistresses' eyes at all costs.

As she flipped through the biology book, Antoinette realized that she never spoken to Christine about a woman's body. She actually never had spoken to any of the young ballet rats about such things. While she did assist them when their first cycles became evident, she never offered any forewarning. Christine was 13, and she never even knew if her cycle had begun. _Please say she leaned from the older girls…._

"Christine, have you started your monthly bleeding?"

Christine was very uncomfortable now. Although, Antoinette was a woman and she should have felt comfortable answering her on such female matters, where only another woman could truly understand, the reality was that her angel helped her understand what was happening to her. She remembered exactly how she discovered it.

_There was a time early this year, when Christine was aloof and wouldn't talk to anyone, including her angel. Erik began to instantly worry. She was sloppy with her lessons and her demeanor had changed. It wasn't defiance but melancholy. Erik knew all too well the destruction such feelings could lead to and he wouldn't have that happen to Christine. He was going to put an end to it once and for all._

"_Christine, I can see you and you upset me deeply."_

"_Upset you, angel?"_

"_I have allowed you to mottle through these past few weeks, but no more. You used to tell me everything. What has happened? Don't you trust your angel anymore?"_

_She began sobbing into her hand and Erik resisted every temptation to not open the mirror and cradle her into his arms. Finally she brought to life her deep secret._

"_Angel, I'm dying."_

_Erik's heart stopped. "Dying? How do you know this, my child?"_

"_I…." She was beyond embarrassed, but if she was going to join him as an angel soon she might as well free herself from these burdens. "I get the most awful pains in my stomach, angel and then there's so much blood. But it's not all the time….."_

_Erik released a breath, he didn't know he was holding. "Just every month or so."_

_She looked up into the air. "That's right. How did you know?"_

_He laughed in relief. "My dear child. You are not dying. You're growing up."_

Christine smiled as she recalled the memory. He insisted that she learn all mattes of biology and not be shy of any subject going forward.

"Yes, and I have read up on the subject thoroughly. I enjoy reading, Antoinette. I always have. Reading and singing, they have been my lifelines."

She saw her chance and took it. "Well then I come just in time. I am sure you have gone through these old relics more times than you care to count. I have for you some new reading material for your journey. I think you will be very fascinated by the topic."

"Really?!" Her eyes were filled with anticipation. "I adore books. Oh, Antoinette, thank you so very much!"

"Here you are. The first is a book published many years ago but still widely known, Frankenstein. The second is a true story based on interviews and studies done on the life and times of Joseph Merrich. These clippings are fairly new as the research is still being reviewed."

Christine looked at the book, but the drawings of the man referenced in the newspaper clippings caught her eye. She looked again, only to gasp and drop the book onto the floor.

"What's the matter, Christine? I would have thought you would have found these oddities curious. I mean it is really rather tragic."

She forced herself to look away from the illustration of a man with a severely deformed face. His skull was enormous and half of his face was maybe two or three sizes larger than the other.

"My God…..He's…."

"A freak of nature. A man, but really a poor excuse for one. They say he was nicknamed, the Elephant Man." She watched her shrivel up and bring her knees close to her chest. "He won't harm you. Granted he's a monster but he's isolated."

"Isolated?" She didn't understand.

"Of course, Christine. A man like this couldn't roam about like a normal person. He would have to hide himself and cover up such deformities. I doubt there is a mask that can hide such a horrid face."

"Mask?" Her hands went to reach for the illustrations again and while her hands trembled, she looked at each drawing to see if he was ever drawn with a mask over his deformed side.

"I suppose Mary Shelley was ahead of her time. For she seemed to know for certain the type of life a monster must lead."

"M…Monster?" _Not everyone who wears a mask is a monster, are they?_

"Yes, Dr. Frankenstein created the monster, because he wished to awaken the dead. Well, that is a mistake for they have no place in society. No, they can only survive by being banished."

Christine looked up at the woman with mass confusion. "Why would you give me these items to read? They sound dreadful and beyond salvation."

Antoinette got up from the bed and placed the items in her suitcase."Why indeed. Christine you're such a smart, curious child." She touched her cheek, but Christine pulled away, instantly. "You tell me."

She then walked to the door and before leaving her room, she said with no hesitation. "Do not make me come up here to get you at noon. Make your peace with this place….." _With him_….. "And be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine took the book and clippings from her suitcase and threw them across the room.

"Dear God, it was horrible! That face….. I can hardly even call it such. How could he live? How could God allow someone to…." She then remembered with Antoinette told her.

_A freak of nature. A man, but really a poor excuse for one. _"No! Wait. Papa taught me that no life is a poor excuse…." She played back her in mind the other things Antoinette had told her.

_They have no place in society. No, they can only survive by being banished. I doubt there is a mask that can hide such a horrid face._

She then spoke out loud her own realization from earlier tonight. "Why would a man pretend to be an angel and live down below, isolated and alone? Angels wouldn't but a man would… A man does!" Her angel's face entered her mind. Yes, he wore a mask, but that was to hide the fact he was human, no?" Then she flinched. "Or is it to hide the fact that he is not human but a….. monster?" She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. _He isn't…. He can't be!_

She ran to the discarded items and forced herself to see the picture of the monster in the book. He had bolts on its neck. _That's impossible. It's fiction._ She then found the courage to meet her eyes with Joseph Merrich's sketch. His entire face was disproportioned and she could barely even see his eyes let alone where his cheeks or chin began.

"A mask to hide from the world….To live below alone…." Reality washed over her in that moment. "Is my angel like this? Is he deformed?"

She had to see him. She had to put her racing mind's endless curiosity to rest. She would find him and make him tell her the truth.

_Author's note: Our Erik's deformity was nothing compared to the real Joseph Merrich's. He lived between 1862 to 1890 in London and was studied for his abnormality. I once again took liberties with the dates, so it could fit into the story. Damn, Annie is cold. Let's see what happens the next time our Christine visits her angel. _


	6. Chapter 6

The pathway down below was easier to remember the second time around. She brought with her a lantern and was very careful to not walk too far ahead before she marked her steps. Before she knew it, she saw the boat and didn't know whether to rejoice in her victory or crumble in her fear of what was waiting to be discovered.

_A masked man who lives alone in a dungeon. He hides from the world or has the world condemned him? What sin is so great that forces isolation? Frankenstein was a monster…Joseph Merrick was nothing but a pitiful creature. Who is my angel? _She shook as she entered the boat and began paddling to the house on the lake.

Meanwhile while Christine was coming to find out who her angel really was, Erik sat on his piano bench feeling lost. He tried to make the hours pass by drinking large amount of brandy, but truthfully all he could really do was a glass or two. He wasn't one for the bottle, even if it was one of exquisite taste. He looked around and laughed at the irony of it all. There was a time when he found comfort in solitude. He made up his mind long ago, when he was cast aside that life could be lived alone and that learning to be lonely was something he could easily master.

After all, he liked his own company. He was extraordinarily intelligent but Erik knew that came at a price. He found that many could not keep up with his thirst for knowledge nor is ability to surpass their intellect. Except for a chosen few, most people bore him. He smiled for a moment when Giovanni entered his mind but dismissed it quickly. He destroyed that relationship long ago.

No, it was better this way. He learned to be his own playmate, confidant and teacher. His ability to comprehend and learn new things allowed his mind to never grow idle. He could read book after book on a variety of subjects, while the cruel, vicious world slept. Let them all be ignorant, for he would capitalize on their weaknesses.

So the years came and went. Although he was alone, he had time. An endless amount of time to gain intellect, sharpened senses, obtain keen physical strength and most of all, perfect his ability to control through music. He nurtured his craft not just to feed his passion, but to let it consume him, take him away from the prison his mind banished him to. In time, he leaned to not only make it happen for himself, but for others too.

_Others… _He shook his head. For some, it was to punish them. For others, it was to soothe them. His thoughts turned to her. "Christine…" He took his mask and wig off for the night, having no desire to leave his domain again.

"I took the one person who was my last chance of saving me from this plethora of time and night and what do I do? I lie to her. I play on her hopes and dreams. I am sheer evil."

He tried to tell himself that it was never his intention. It started out with a quest for good. He wanted to provide comfort and ease a suffering he recognized within himself. He deserved it, not her. Not an innocent, beautiful, little girl, whose only mistake was praying to a God who would only laugh at her. What was he to do? Just let her cry and hope a deceased man and God would come to her aid? He knew all too well what happens when a child cries and prays for God's help.

"She deserved more. So what was the harm? I stopped her from crying. I educated her. I awakened her passion for books and languages and literature and music….. Always the music." He slammed his hand hard on the piano keys.

"Why does she have to leave? Why do I make everyone I care about leave? First Sasha is killed because of my face. Then Giovanni is left to rot in hell for the great sin of trusting me and now Christine is forced to leave her home because Annie wants her far away from my possessive nature. I should have stayed away. She would have made friends on her own and thus she would be with them now. Instead she is 13 and has no one. No wonder Annie wants her out of my clutches."

He forcefully made fists with his hands and brought them to his head. "Why did I lie to her? Tonight when I showed her who I was, why didn't I tell her? Then I could have granted her freedom, instead I continue my hold through more lies!"

He began to sob and the sobs were heard from across the lake echoing into the water. Christine never heard such sounds before and while she was frighten, she knew she could not turn back. Instead she followed the sounds until she saw her angel sitting on his bench. She saw his side profile, the unmasked side of his face she had seen tonight. She froze at the sight. There were no bolts on his neck like the monster in the novel. She then remembered how smooth and soft his cheek felt when she caressed it. She remembered the other side of his face and it wasn't disproportioned in size. That much she could tell even though it was covered.

_Why does he cry so? Monsters don't have emotions, they don't know how to cry. Angels, however do. Angels feel the emotions of all the lives they touch. _

Erik stopped the sobbing as quickly as he began it. "I know she cares for me. Why is another question, but she does. Why didn't I have the courage to confess who I was…Who I am?" He then looked at his piano and caressed the keys to try and make up for the pounding he gave them only moments ago. He was tender and gentle with his touch. _ I was scared. Too scared to have her run away._ He laughed for a moment. _The great and powerful Phantom, scared of a little girl._

Out of nowhere he began to play. The music was consuming him and he closed his eyes to focus. She saw his fingers grace the keys into a melody. Christine's eyes went to his hands, so strong and steady. Those hands helped guide the keys to create perfection. Then she heard him sing.

"Look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled  
The heart is too wise

Forget what you think  
Ignore what you hear  
Look with your heart  
It always sees clear

Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start…"

He paused. _Love? What made me say that? _He stood up as if he was in deep thought and after a moment or two, he carefully sat back down and continued to play. Residing in his mind, that it was the best choice of words for the piece.

Christine's hands went to her mouth to suppress a scream. For when Erik stood he turned directly towards her and revealed his entire face. She saw his misshaped lips, his cracked skin and the minuscule flesh, which really only left the sight of bone. She forced herself to breathe as she locked eyes with his face. He was too distracted to notice her presence and instead carried on.

"But open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right."

She swallowed hard and then thought back to the angel's voice she just heard. _That song, its meaning. I have considered a faceless voice my best friend for over six years. Tonight my dreams came true when I learned he was real and now….Now I learn that he is as lost and as broken as I was when we met. But he changed me. He made me whole and I did nothing to help him. He scarified his comfort, his safety for mine._

When she looked up at him again he was back in his full sitting position, engrossed in the music, writing down the notes he played, except for when he reached over to grab a piece of biscotti to place into his mouth. This time her hand went over her mouth to suppress a giggle. Instead of fear, she was now in wonder as to how he was ever able to eat with a mask on. She then remembered how he asked her to break the biscotti up into smaller pieces. How could she have been so thoughtless?

Her mind compared Merrich's face with her angel's perfect left side. She then looked at his right side again, only this time she didn't see his scars or his mangled flesh. See saw his wink, she saw his playful grin and his eyes. _Those beautiful green and amber eyes….._She knew right then and there that he wasn't a monster or a freak of nature. He was an angel. Her beautiful angel.

She wanted to call out to him and tell him she knew and it didn't matter. She opened her arms wide and was about to call his name when Erik noticed his alarms going off for a second time that night.

"Buquet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instantly she changed her mind and realized she had to leave but didn't want to call attention to herself. She waited until he placed his mask and wig back on and frowned. _If the article restricted eating, what else might it deprive him of? _She then realized that the only way Joseph Buquet would even be coming near her angel's home was because he followed her.

"No, he can't find him. I left those marks. He followed my steps!" She hurried towards the boat, but panicked the moment she saw it was no longer where she had docked it. "He couldn't have taken it so soon." She turned around to go back when Buquet was standing behind her with a lustful gleam in his eye.

"There, there my little pretty. I see you like to play where you shouldn't. Come pretty, I'll show you how to play another little game. It will be just as dark and naught as your ghost." Buquet laughed as he moved back and forth trapping Christine between him and the lake. He groped her chest, and she screamed, yanking his hand away by slapping him across the face.

Buquet only laughed harder. "You like to leave marks, eh? I'll remember that. You have two options, me or the lake. Come on pretty. I bet you will taste even better all wet."

She closed her eyes as his terrible breath almost made her want to faint. She prepared for the worse, convincing herself it was a punishment for ever doubting her angel, when she heard a struggle but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw her angel apply a rope to Buquet's throat.

"Why so silent, good monsieur?"

Buquet dropped to the floor. Erik sneered but when he saw Christine shaking in fear, all he could think of was getting her out of there. _What is she doing here? _He kneeled at her feet, trembling. _I've done it. Now I have scared her away forever. She didn't even have to see my face. It was with my very existence. All she will see now is the murdering monster that I am._ He composed himself. _She can think anything she wants, right now I must get her out of here._

"Angel, I know you are scared and confused about what you just saw. Very soon, you will be gone and you never have to have anything to do with me again but please let me get you out of here."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Angel! My Angel. Thank you. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I should have trusted…. I never….Forgive me!"

"Hush my sweet girl." He had to look at her to reassure himself that she was alright and unharmed. "Did he hurt you? Did he…."

"No! You saved me. You always save me." She held him tighter.

Maybe she should have been scared of him. For he did kill another man right in front of her with ease. Yet she didn't fear him. She couldn't. He saved her life. He defended his. While all killing is wrong, should she have sacrificed her life for the likes of Joseph Buquet? Should her angel have died because of him? He was going to commit acts of sheer violence and if not for her angel, who would have stopped him?

_Papa forgive him. He was only doing what you asked of him. You sent him to watch over me, now I beg you to watch over him while I am gone._

Erik lifted them both to their feet, cautiously and quickly getting her back to her room. Only once he put her down did he allow himself to breathe.

"Well, I suppose you will have enough memories of this place to last a lifetime." He caught her eye and to his surprise she started laughing. He kneeled before her once more and kissed her hands. "Try not to get into too much mischief without me, dear heart." He got up and approached the door.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you."

Erik almost fainted. _Love me? She loves me? _True they cared for one another over the years, but he never imagined someone as pure and innocent as Christine could feel love for a foul beast like him. He couldn't speak but knew he had to say something. "I…..no one has ever…" _It's as if she heard my song…._

"I bless the day you came into my life and want you to know that I have no regrets about anything. I'm sorry I have to leave, but no matter how far apart we are, know that you are kind and wonderful and will always be the angel I love."

He was about to speak, when Antoinette's voice came from the opposite side of the door.

"Christine, it is 10 minutes to noon. Are you ready?"

Christine smiled as she saw Erik place a finger to his lips. "Yes."

"Do you need help with your suitcase?"

"No, I'll be down in a moment."

They waited in silence for a few seconds before Erik pointed to the window. "Make sure you don't forget anything."

This caused Christine to turn behind her and when she did, she noticed a strange music box with a monkey playing symbols on top. She inspected it and turned her head to ask her angel what it was, only to find he was gone.

_Author's note: The song in this chapter is featured in Love Never Dies, the sequel to the greatest love story of all time. Or so it should be. ;) One more thing, the fact that Erik has no idea Christine saw his face will need to be remembered as the story unfolds. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once again for the reviews and favoring this story. I am so pleased you enjoyed the "unmasking" scene. As I have said before, if Christine was only able to process what she saw and think back to all their time spent together, she would have figured out how truly beautiful he was. This story just helped her along. ;)**

**We will be meeting some additional characters in this chapter and I will gradually introduce more as the story unfolds. **

**For those of you who did not know Sasha, she was Erik's dog that was killed when he was a boy by the neighborhood children. As for Giovanni, unless you read Susan Kay's Phantom, he will need to be a mystery for now.**

**One last note, as I will be celebrating my birthday this weekend, the next update will appear next week. Until then, on with the show.**

When she turned back to ask her angel about the music box, she was upset to find him gone but not surprised.

"I don't even know his real name….." Her eyes went back to the monkey and marveled at its detail. It appeared to be handcrafted and utterly flawless. Her hands went to touch the cymbals and to her delight it began to play on its own.

The melody was soft and slow, almost as if the notes were being played one at a time on purpose so the notes could linger longer. Once it stopped, a hidden compartment opened, revealing a stack of paper and envelopes tied up with a silk black ribbon. She then noticed a small feather pen with her name engraved on the side.

"Angel!" She smiled upon saying his name. "Did he make all of this for me?" Something made her want to turn around, as if she could sense him watching her. However, her smile faded when she saw she was alone. _You ninny. You know he isn't a real angel. He can't just make himself appear and disappear on command. _ She was about to place the items back inside the drawer, when she noticed there was something else. A sealed envelope with two words written on it.

_Open me._

She bit her lip in anticipation as she broke the seal and began reading the letter.

_My Christine,_

_By the time you reads this I suspect you will be half way to your new home, that is of course if your curiosity was not far too much for you to bear and are still in your room at the Opera House determined to make Mademoiselle Giry cross for your tardiness._

She stopped reading as she brought her eyes up scanning the room. She giggled. "He knows me so well." She continued on with the letter ignoring the time.

_This is the first correspondence by letter between us and I do hope it will not be the last but that is for you to decide, my dear. You witnessed a frightening scene this evening. While I know you are very brave and understood why it had to be done, it was still a violent act that you should have been spared to see. Your oversized heart forgave me all too quickly and I will understand if after the initial shock has worn off, you may start to question and regret giving your forgiveness blindly._

_I want you to know I will understand if you choose to forget me and all of this. To continue our friendship may be all too selfish for me. As you continue to grow up and explore the world, you may find that our attachment holds you back and the last thing I would ever wish to do is stand in your way. Therefore, regardless of what you decide, I will never hold ill will towards you and will consider our friendship to have been one of the greatest relationships of my life. I will never forget or regret the joys knowing you has brought me._

_If you wish to continue our relationship and singing lessons, I will be your humble servant. However, if you feel our knowing one another will present a problem, do not give up your dreams or your potential. Find another way to sing. True, you will never find a teacher better than I am, but even a subpar teaching is better than none at all._

She shook her head. "There could be no teacher other than you my maestro."

_The music plans and lessons will arrive as early as next week. You write to me if you still desire a teacher and angelic friend. However, you promised to not hide out and stop living your life. Remember, to take advantage of the opportunities that come your way. You must make an effort to embrace this new life, while never losing sight of who you are and are meant to be._

_Lastly, be true to the music, Christine. For even when times seem dark and you feel lost, the music will show you the answers you seek. Take it from someone who knows. The monkey was handcrafted by me, during a period of deep melancholy. If not for this inspiration there is no telling what may have become of me. He served me well and now I bestow him to you. Trust him as you trust me. But be careful. Our friend tends to have a mind of his own._

As if on cue the monkey began playing its cymbals by itself.

_Goodbye my Angel. Spread your wings and don't allow anyone to clip them._

Tears went down her cheeks as she fought the desire to go and see him once more. When she placed the letter back into its envelope she heard her name being called.

"Christine it is after 12pm. Get down here this instant!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent Valerius stepped out of the carriage, throwing his partially lit cigar into the street. The lingering smell caused a reaction to one of the horses and the driver jumped down to try and calm her down. Vincent ignored the drama that was happening around him. Instead he just looked up at the Opera House and wondered how such a magnificent institution of art, could waste its time on playing nursemaid to father and motherless children. Leave it to his wife to discover such an establishment.

Finally, he looked over to the chaos that he had shamelessly caused. "Reggie, can't you keep that beast steady? The last thing I need is to have this child frightened. I'll never hear the end of it from Madame Valerius."

"Yes, monsieur. I'm not exactly sure what caused her to act out."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'd say it was your lack of discipline. Now man up and use that whip as I have instructed in the past."

"But monsieur, I don't feel comfortable whipping animals. I…."

"You don't feel comfortable, eh? Well they can sense your fear and take advantage. I'll let you manage the animals your way, as long as it doesn't impact me. Understood?"

Reggie nodded, but then saw the look plastered on his boss' face. "Monsieur?"

"It's bothering me right now. Make it stop, or I will. You've until I come back outside. Are we in agreement?" He arched his brow.

"Yes, indeed monsieur."

Vincent smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Well I'm off to get the child. Can you believe the next time you see me, I will be a father?"

Reggie smiled at his boss until he was no longer in slight. The smile faded. _God help that child._ He then went back to calm the horse down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was fit to be tied. "Where the hell is she?" She spoke in frustration. "The minute she is no longer my concern, the better." She eyed the clock and was so annoyed that both child and soon to be guardian were late. She was just about to climb the stairs when a man called out her name.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?"

She turned around and looked at the man cautiously. "May I help you, monsieur?"

"I should say so. I'm Vincent Valerius. I'm here to pick up the child my wife made arrangements for."

"Vincent…. Oh, I'm sorry. It's just Madame Valerius did not mention that she was still….. That you were still…..Forgive my rambling. I am just surprised to know there are two parents. Normally both come to inquire about the children."

"Well, I would have come but since the Opera House only housed girls, I didn't see the need. One is as good as the other."

Antoinette was deeply offended by his words but kept that part to herself. "Is Madame Valerius with you?"

"Alas, she is ill. It will just be me taking the child home."

"Very well. I'll go and get Christine." She saw his head nod, as if it were all so non-plus the moment she told him the child's name. _Was he not even aware of whom he was adopting? Did her being female eliminate the need to know her identity? _

Before she could find her, Christine appeared with her suitcase in one hand and her other arm clutching the monkey music box tightly. Antoinette saw the monkey and instantly knew where it came from. She only was in a quandary as to how it was now in the child's possession.

"There you are." She kneeled down to be close enough to whisper to her. "Stay calm. Madame Valerius is not here, she is a tad ill. Her husband is here to take you home. Behave, alright?"

Christine nodded, although inside she wanted to scream. It was bad enough she didn't even know Madame Valerius, but at least she was a woman. Who was this strange man that she has to spend a long carriage ride with? "I…Will."

Antoinette looked at her and then her eyes went to her music box. "Do you need help with anything? Your music box is rare and should be taken special care of." Her arms reached over to it, but Christine yanked it away.

"I know. I've got it, Antoinette." She clutched the monkey tighter. _You're not going to taint his present to me. You wanted me to hate him….. To fear him. Well, after today, I stop doing all you say._

Vincent was getting annoyed. He coughed and looked over at the two ladies who had not moved from the staircase.

Christine's head turned to see the tall man before her. Seeing another man standing over her, made her miss her angel all the more. It made the final step to walking out of the Opera House and starting a new life all the more real. Vincent caught her stare and spoke loudly.

"You must be Christine. I'm Vincent."

Antoinette stood up and pushed Christine over to greet him. When he said hello again, Antoinette nudged her to respond.

"H….Hello." Christine didn't believe that was her own voice. It was so small and meek.

_So much for conversation. _Vincent looked at his pocket watch. "We've best get a move on. We have a long drive and I don't want Cassie to worry."

"Cassie?" Antoinette asked in curiosity.

"My wife, Madame Valerius."

"Yes, of course. Well then Christine, are you sure you have everything?"

The child only nodded. She walked towards Vincent and he offered to help with her bags.

"Need any help?"

She clutched her music box tighter. She then thought of her angel, and hopefully he was lingering about. She swore she felt him, yet it was different than when she thought he was in her room. This time, she felt a feeling of warmth go through her chest.

_Goodbye, Angel. I will miss you._

"Tell me, mademoiselle do I need to sign for her or did my wife handle all that? We really need to get going."

Antoinette forced a smile. "You are all taken care of, monsieur." She touched Christine by the shoulders. She seemed to read her thoughts. "Stay good and ….I'm sure he misses you too."

The mere mention of the fact that the ballet mistress knew what she was thinking, caused Christine to panic. Her time with her angel was private and precious. She certainly didn't wish to share anything with the woman that wanted her to fear him.

Vincent spoke. "Christine, do you want me to…" She saw the child exit the Opera House without hm. "What is she doing?" He followed her out the door.

Antoinette tried to tell herself that it was all working out perfectly. She was never intended to mother anyone. The child had a whole new world and she could concentrate on her studies and her art. After all she was a dancer not a nursemaid.

"It's better this way…" She then thought back to Vincent. "No, he's fine. I'm sure it will all work out once his wife appears….I hope." She thought for a long moment. "What if I made a mistake after all?" She suddenly had to see Erik immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine walked outside, the driver opened the door for her and she smiled. She glanced behind her and imagined her angel watching over her as he stood tall with one of the statues.

Vincent opened the opposite side door and sat down. He wasn't much for small talk, so he hoped that could be voided. Christine just kept her focus at the window and so he happily began reading his paper. He paused and looked at the child's music box.

"Tell me where did you get such an oddity? Seems bizarre for a pretty child as yourself to have such an ugly toy."

Christine pulled her stare away from the window and brought it to Vincent's. "I'm sorry you feel that way. You must have never seen true beauty before." She then kept her eyes focused on the Opera House until it was no longer in view. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had been lingering above the building inside Apollo's Lyre as he tried to stop his tears from falling. He wasn't sure if it was out of sorrow or joy. Yes, his angel was leaving but she wouldn't be gone forever. The way she held on to the music box proved it.

_We will meet again. _He was so excited for the future. She did want him beside her after all. To guide her and nurture her voice. He would not disappoint her. He would not give up until his quest of making her voice soar and enable her to grace a stage in a leading role came true.

He then thought of the dead carcass he had to dispose of. He couldn't see the carriage anymore, so he promptly went inside, unbeknownst to him that a determined ballet mistress followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassie? Cassie we're home!"

Vincent charged into the house, forgetting about Christine. It was Reggie who opened her door and took her to the main house. He then motioned for her to follow Vincent inside.

Madame Valerius greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek, but soon her eyes searched for their newest addition to the family. "Darling, where is she?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Where is whom, my dear?"

"The child, silly! Where is Chris….." She then spotted her still holding on to her belongings. "There you are! Welcome my child. Did you have a good trip? You must be awfully tired? Do you want to see your room? I spent nearly two days making it right for you." She was about to reach out to her but Christine backed away, keeping her music box steady. It almost felt as if she was using it like a divider between the two of them.

Vincent saw the child's reaction and was not pleased but kept his thought to himself to not upset Cassie. "Why don't you go up to your room, Christine? It's the first door on the left."

She saw his finger point upstairs and she nodded. "I'm very tired. Thank you..Thank you both for everything."

Cassie looked anxious bit she let Christine go upstairs on her own. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

Vincent kissed her cheek. Of course we did. Now, you can have some bonding time with the child. I am off."

"Off? Where?"

"I didn't tell you? Randolph de Chagny is back in town and he is having a small poker party at his estate."

"The nerve of that man. You would think he would rather spend time with his wife and two sons."

Vincent laugh. "Look on the bright side, Cassie. At least Miriam knows where her husband is and doesn't have to imagine his skirt chasing those dance whores."

She nodded in agreement. She then looked upstairs. "You think I should go and check on her?"

"Cassie, give her some space. She's not much of a talker. Let her ease into all this."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, don't wait up. I plan on gaining my money back from last time."

She only nodded. He could sense his wife's apprehension, and so he placed his arms around her for encouragement. "Give her some time. She'll warm up."

"And if she doesn't?"

He scoffed. "She will. Otherwise, I'll just have to whip her into shape."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains a flashback and due to the contents it is rated PG-13. I own nothing, but one day…..No, I still won't own it.**

Erik returned home without his usual phantom swagger. With Buquet dead as a doorknob there was no need to slither in dark corners or move about swiftly through secret passageways. His biggest obstacle was no longer an issue. Yet that was not the real reason why he moved slower than normal. For his very essence for being ready at a moment's notice had left the building. His muse was no longer within reach. His only real friend had left and she was never coming back.

No need to continue the pretense that he wasn't as ordinary as anyone else who roamed the Opera House. Yet he was far from ordinary. He no longer feared getting caught, for if he did, who would care? No one else believed he was an angel. Thus, he wouldn't be letting her down. Without Christine he was back to being a noise, a disturbance or a spook. In other words he could merely fade away and not worry about anyone sensing his presence. It made him pause and wonder if he even existed at all, if there was no one to exist for.

_So strange to spend years perfecting a persona, that made me more real than my true self ever did._ He found Buquet right where he left him and thought back to how different last night might have gone, if he hadn't gotten there in time. He still had no idea why his little friend would risk herself and come back to his prison after her previous ordeal.

He kicked the body that now resembled nothing but a sack of dead weight. He thought for a moment about where to discard the decaying bastard. He sighed thinking the answer would come to him sooner than later and bent down to carry the lifeless sack over his shoulders. The instant he picked him up, a glass bottle fell from Buquet's jacket pocket. Erik's eyes looked down and shook his head in disgust, as he dropped him back onto the floor.

"Drunkard pervert! I suspect you will be a missing person; no one will miss at all. If I place you back in the rafters and you are found, anyone will assume you drank yourself to death." He placed his gloves on, not wanting to further contaminate his hands by making contact with him. He kneeled down this time and spoke in his ear. "Do you know my killing you that way was merciful? Far too easy and much too quick. If you had harmed one hair on her head…."

"Erik!"

He turned slightly and saw Antoinette standing before him. "Annie, what brings you by to my humble home? I should warn you my company manners are rusty. As you can see my last guest was bored to death."

She saw him pick up Buquet with ease and throw him across his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He moved towards the boat. "I'm taking out the trash."

"Don't you dare be flip with me, Erik Dexter. What happened to him? Why is Joseph Buquet even down here?"

He dropped the body without care into the boat and brushed his hands off. "I can only suspect he followed Christine down."

"Christine?" Her face went white. "Why…. Why would he…" She then cursed his recklessness. "Of all the selfish acts. What was she doing down here, Erik?"

He resented her implied accusations. "I have no idea. I was composing when I heard my alarms going off. When I came around, I saw him surrounding her. She was trapped between his repulsive form and the lake. I saw him take another step towards her and that was it. It was the last step he ever took."

Antoinette was about to lash out at him. Tell him that she had been right to take her away from the dangers of Erik's underworld, when she realized she left Christine alone hours before the incident. She was the one who filled her head with doubt about her angel and caused her overcurious mind to demand answers.

"She must have followed you…"

Erik couldn't deny the blame any longer. "I realize it was my fault. Please, don't cause me to relive what was my blunder. I know she shouldn't have been here. I know she shouldn't have seen what she saw, but I vow to you, Annie I regret nothing. He was a worthless piece of filth that fixated on innocent young girls. All I could think of was stopping him for causing any more damage."

_What she saw…Dear God. _ "Erik, what did she see?"

His head sank down. "I killed him and she was standing right where you are now. I know it was wrong to do so in her presence but I had no choice. I had to act at once. It was either her or him. Needless to say, I chose her."

Her thoughts were no longer on Joseph Buquet. "Was that all she saw, Erik? Did she… Did she see your face?"

Erik's hands went immediately to his mask, reassuring himself that it was in place. "Why would you think that? Of course not. I would never terrorize her in such a way. I would never risk…." He turned away ashamed.

Antoinette closed her eyes; thanking God she had not seen his face. _How could she have? When I saw her she was clutching his present for dear life. She didn't seem scared at all, except when she saw Vincent._ Vincent. …. The very reason she had come down in such frenzy. She wanted to discuss it with Erik. What if she had made a terrible mistake, sending her away with him? She was about to speak, but stopped herself.

_ No, we had no choice. She isn't our child. She was almost violated because of…..No. The longer she stayed the worse it would have been for both of them. She had to leave. She had to. She witnessed his vengeance. It is no place for a child. His horrors cannot be tamed, he knows no other way._

Erik moved about as if the question was never raised. He stepped inside the boat. "Are you coming?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Coming….. Are you joking? I will not be the accomplice again!"

He sneered. "You didn't seem to mind years ago. In fact, it was your idea. You came to the fairground that night and you dropped the knife inside my cage." He saw her shiver. "What, you dare deny it?"

She marched towards him. "I will never deny my actions that evening, nor will I ever regret them. He beat you, raped you, and forced you to humiliate yourself day after day by singing to merciless hecklers. Then he robbed you of your dignity by shoving you back inside that putrid smelling cage. Yes, it was murder, but it wasn't a sin."

Her words forced her to back in time when she first went to the fair grounds and found herself mesmerized by all the dangerous and wild exhibits the passing gypsy fair had brought to the streets of Paris….

"_The Living Corpse" was his name. She heard the other children talk about a devil's child that was able to imitate the angels when he sang. His voice would call to you and while you were in a trance, he would show you his face and try to steal your soul._

_Once wasn't enough. She kept coming back. She returned and while she screamed each time, she could not stop herself. To this day, she could not tell herself why. She recalled how the gypsy master would yank him back inside and quickly pull the cotton mask over his face after each showing. One night she sneaked in after hours and found the tent where "The Living Corpse" was hidden. She was hoping to see if it were all just an illusion. For no one could have been born with such a monstrosity._

_As she summoned the courage to separate fact from myth, she saw the boy alone and locked in a cage. A cage, just like an animal! He looked cold, for he was hardly wearing any clothing. Why, she herself was chilled to the bone even though she wore a shawl. She saw his living conditions and she almost vomited when the stench reached her nose. Then suddenly, as if he could sense he was being watched, his head jerked up and his eyes called to hers._

_She knew she would never forget that image for as long as she lived. His voice startled her._

"_I am not on display now. Find your parents and be gone."_

_Even though he was curt, his voice was flawless and she had to admit she could listen to him say just about anything all day long. It had a natural, calming effect. "I have no parents. I'm a ward at the Paris Opera House. My friends and I…."_

"_I know all about your friends. I have seen you and them here every day for two weeks. You continue to come and see me, to mock me. What? Did they send you here to prove it was all a hoax? For a boy couldn't possibly be this foul?_

"_No….. I….. Yes, but…"_

_Just then the gypsy man she recognized from the show came into the tent through the opposite side. She hid behind the covering._

"_Who the hell were you talking to corpse?" His body bumped into the cage and it steadied him. His bottle almost slipped out of his hand but he caught it in time._

"_No one."_

"_No one? What, are….Are you crazy now? Crazy and ugly, corpse?" He stuttered his words and when he needed to hold himself up by grabbing onto the cage bars, she knew he was drunk. He laughed, but there was nothing pleasant about it._

_She could hear the boy speak once more. "You're drunk again. Please, just let me be tonight. I made you a lot of money. I cause you no harm."_

_The man spit on the floor before he took a final swallow of the content in the bottle. "Yeah…You did good. Very good." He eyed Erik up and down as he licked his lips and started fidgeting with the lock. "Now, you're going to make me feel real good too." He started to unbuckle his trousers._

"_No, stop! Not tonight. Please. I don't want to!"_

_All she could hear after that was something or someone pounding against the mental bars and his beautiful voice screaming and begging the man to stop. She ran shaking all the way back to the Opera House._

_The next night she returned. She made her way back to the tent and dropped the knife inside the cage, never knowing that Erik's eyes watched her the whole time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was ready to steer the boat. "Annie, he was going to hurt her. What if he had raped her? Do you think I of all people would have stood by and let that happen? I was not gorging myself in blood." He spoke in a whisper. "Do you not believe me?"

_What was so different between Joseph Buquet and that gypsy master? Nothing_. "I'm sorry, Erik. I do. I do believe you would never harm that child. Joseph Buquet was a disgusting beast, but you are not God. You cannot decide who lives or dies." She got inside the boat and began assessing in her mind what they should do.

"Right or wrong, Annie I will never let anyone harm her or you."

"Me?" She certainly wasn't expecting that reply.

"Despite our falling outs, you saved my life that night. You took me in and provided me shelter. I became all that I am because of this place and because of you. Damn the consequences, but I will never sit aside and watch anyone harm either of you."

Guilt washed over her, as she fought hard to control her tears from falling. _Because of me you are who you are…. Why didn't I try harder? _"We can leave him up on the rafters….."

"They will just believe he drank himself to death."

They smiled at one another working in tandem, as the boat sailed on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked around the room. In all her 13 years she never had a room of this size as her own. When she lived with her father, they had a three room shack. Her room consisted of a bed being pulled into the dining room. She decided she could have placed 50 dorm rooms from the Opera House into her bedroom at the Valerius estate.

There was so much to absorb and take in. Was this really her new life? Would these people be in her life from this day forward? Reggie seemed kind and she noticed a stable as they were coming onto the grounds. Would she have an opportunity to learn to ride? She smiled as she thought of the word, opportunity. It was exactly the thing her angel wanted her to take advantage of.

She thought of Madame Valerius and she seemed nice but then she remembered how Vincent's comments about the monkey music box had upset her. She stroked its face as she placed it beside her on the bed. She thought of her angel again. What was he doing? Was he safe? Did he miss her? She looked at the time and decided if she began writing to him now, she just might be able to get the letter out to him before the night was over.

She opened the compartment and retrieved her pen and paper. She then looked at the blank page staring back at her. What would she write to him about first? There was hardly anything of interest to say about her journey. She refused to even acknowledge the statement Vincent made. She then remembered what he told her.

"_You can ask me anything you like and I shall answer." _

There were so many questions racing through her mind. Why did he pretend to be an angel? Why did he insist on wearing that harmful mask against this smooth skin? Didn't he know how beautiful he was, especially to her? She started to write but stopped. She couldn't come out and ask him that so soon.

_Not yet. Not now. _

She then grinned. She knew exactly what she would ask of him but before she did so, she had to ensure he was not in harm's way. She hoped that he wasn't going to have to face any more aftermath due to the Joseph Buquet incident. She also hoped that Mademoiselle Giry would leave him be. She knew she was trying very hard to get her to fear him. Why? What benefit would it do for her to have Christine fear him?

"It doesn't matter what you want, Antoinette, I will never fear him or run away from him. I know how important our friendship is to both of us. You tried to harm that, and anyone who tries to harm the friendship I have with my angel, is not a friend of mine. I have to warn him about you."

When she was done, she proudly sealed the envelope and walked downstairs. She didn't know how she would ensure it was delivered as she couldn't find anyone by the front door. She thought of opening it to see if there was a spot for the mail to be picked up, when Cassie saw her in the hallway.

"Christine, are you going somewhere?" She asked half mockingly and the other half in concern.

She walked away from the door instantly and kept the letter behind her back. "No, no. I was looking for the mail slot. I wish to mail a letter and didn't want to disturb anyone."

Cassie smiled. "You are not a disturbance. You are a member of this household. Whenever you need anything you can ring for a servant to come and aide you. Alright?"

Christine looked at the bell in Cassie's hand and shook her head. "I'm sorry Madame Valerius but I would not like to answer to a bell, so I can't expect others to do so. Couldn't I just walk up to someone and hand them my letter?"

Cassie marveled at the little girl. She was never fond of that type of formality either but Vincent had insisted once they were married for her to get accustomed to the ways of this lifestyle. She complied but only to please him. "Well, I suppose that is the more civilized way of doing things, isn't it?" She smiled and hoped that the child would do so in return but she just remained still with a polite look on her face. It wasn't until she asked about her letter that her face lit up.

"May I ask who is lucky enough to get a descriptive account of your first day?" She could only glance at the addressee.

"My…Maestro."_ How could I explain him as my angel?_

Cassie looked confused. "Maestro?" Her eyes glanced over to the piano in the front room. "Do you play?" She called her over to see it.

"Only a few notes, Madame. My maestro is truly gifted though. He is teaching me to sing."

"A private teacher from the Opera House? You must be very good, for him to take an interest in you."

"I am only good because of his instruction. He is marvelous."

Cassie saw this as an opportunity to get close to Christine. Although she knew her husband would not approve, she decided to act now and beg for forgiveness later. "Well, then I think it is just he sees how well you are adjusting to your new home. I'll help you mail your letter, if that is agreeable to you?"

"You will?! Oh thank you, Madame Valerius. Thank you."

"However, I think it is best if we kept this correspondence between us for now. No need on telling Vincent, alright?"

She nodded. Christine really didn't see the point of involving Vincent in any of her activities. "Thank you, Madame Valerius."

"You're welcome." She took the letter and placed it with a stack of others. "Christine, I know there is still a lot to get used to but I am hoping that you will start to call me Cassie and maybe one day, Mama. Do you think we could work up to that?"

She paused and thought about what the woman was asking. Christine never really knew her mother, as she died when she was still a baby. She liked the idea of having one now, yet something held her back from saying yes. "Would that mean that I would have to call Monsieur Valerius, papa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik couldn't read Christine's letter fast enough. He wasn't sure what possessed him to peruse the mailroom, but once he did and saw the envelope addressed to a Monsieur Maestro Angel, his heart swelled with pride.

_A letter. A personal note meant for me that was not addressing work instructions as when I was in Italy. A letter that would not threaten to attack me or my mother if we failed to leave Rouen. For this time it is not a rejection letter from the school of architecture due to my "unique" circumstances. This was not hate mail. For Christine's enormous heart still recognizes some good in me._

He carefully picked it up from the morning deliveries and took it safely back to his lair to not be disturbed. Once inside his private sanctuary, he ripped the envelope free and began devouring every detail she shared with him since the moment they parted.

He read it once and then again. He didn't understand. Her words should have been about her journey and her new home and the people who would now be deemed as her family. While she mentioned the pleasantries she received from the mistress of the house and the family's servant; Reggie. It was what she didn't say about the man that took her away that left him puzzled.

"What kind of man is this Vincent Valerius, who doesn't spend his first evening at home getting to know the child? A child like Christine, no less."

Christine spoke of the beautiful stables and her hope that the family would deem it proper for her to learn to ride. Although he couldn't see her face, he imagined her keen interest when she spoke of anything that stirred emotion in her. He smiled. _ Riding would be an excellent sport for her to engage in. If they didn't see that, I will ensure it happens_. He liked that she spoke of a new interest so quickly. It made him feel that she was remembering her promise to him about taking advantage of every opportunity.

However that is where her news stopped and her concern for his well being began. His eyes could not stop reading her next line.

_I am fearful that while I am away, you will be with the wrong companions._

His hands trembled while he held her letter and could almost hear her speak in a hushed whisper. He imagined her face bent down trying to bring comfort to him on a subject that offered very little.

_She tried to get me to fear you. Why would she want to hurt you like that? Why would she want me to leave you, thinking my Angel of Music was nothing more than an experimental oddity or a monster? I know you. You are none of those things. You are pure of heart and soul and regardless of what lies beneath your mask, you are beautiful. That is why I never cared to see you fully exposed, angel. It never was an issue to me. Why? Why would Mademoiselle Giry try and taint our friendship?_

_I do not want you to be alone in my absence but please keep yourself safe. Even angels can fall prey to deceptions and discontent. I know you said you would come and see me, when I needed you for lessons and for what life may bring. Therefore, I want to tell you that you can come and see me when you need me too. I don't care when or where, just come and see me._

He was too filled with emotion to continue. For not only had the child dismissed Antoinette's obvious inference to ensure they were parted forever but she wished him care and offered him solace with her at anytime. He didn't know what pained him more, Christine's ignorant devotion, or Antoinette's malice betrayal. Worse, he knew the truth. That despite the agony of knowing what his friend had done, she was right to do so, no matter how badly it hurt him. For he had deceived this innocent child. He was no angel. He was a flawed creature inside and out.

_How could Annie use my face like that? I know she could never stand to look at it. Who could? But to compare to the likes of a village horror story and a hospital experiment..._

He was hurt; however despite the aching in his heart, he couldn't be angry with her. She had saved his life once. If not for her, he might still be locked in a cage, committing unspeakable acts with HIM.

"Annie thought me worth saving, just not worth living." He then thought of Christine. "If she ever learned the truth about me, she would not only cringe at my horridness, but she would curse her heart. Her goodness would be destroyed all because she trusted the wrong man." His angel persona was now all the more vital to him.

He couldn't read the letter again. It had been too much. He was about to place it back into the envelope, when he turned the letter over and found more. He didn't notice she had used the back side to continue her note the first few times he had read it. He was scared to indulge his fancy and continue, however he knew he was far too weak to ever resist anything from her, regardless of whether or not he was worthy of it.

_Finally, my angel I have a few questions. These are questions I have been waiting to ask you ever since you were only a voice to me. Remember you promised to answer them._

He could imagine her giggling and then his heart stopped.

_What was your real name and where did you come from? How did you live before you became my Angel of Music?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days were non eventful. Even when news of Buquet's accidental suicide circled around, no one seemed surprised or even cared. In fact, they voiced their gratitude to the slime ball that at last he did them all a favor and killed himself to stop his reign of terror amongst the ballet dancers and staff.

Antoinette laughed at the realization that Erik had been right all along. The mention of his name allowed her to admit, she missed him. There was a time after she had gotten used to his face that they would talk for hours or even walk the night streets of Paris to escape the noise and think. She adored spending that time with him. Their routine had happened so quickly, and yet stopped just as fast when Erik began to care for the little orphan girl who spent her nights crying in the opera chapel. She felt ill used and no longer his concern.

While she never felt anything of a romantic nature towards him, she did love him and she realized all at once that she was bitter towards Christine because she took her place somehow in his heart. In so many ways she was better for him than Antoinette ever was. The ability to dismiss Antoinette's callus attack on his features proved that. However she was gone and now she and Erik could get their friendship on track again.

_Now that Christine has started a new life, there is nothing to stop us from resuming ours. _She went down below to find him and called out his name to honor his privacy and announce her presence.

"Erik? Are you here? I thought we might venture out this evening. I have the night off and would like to….." She saw him lost in thought gazing into the fire. "Erik?"

He responded but did not look at her. "Annie, to what do I owe this honor?"

She smiled. "Come. It's time we go out as we once did. We haven't walked together in so long. I want to tell you all about Buquet and how you were once again right as…..Erik, why are you not looking at me? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing, Annie. All is as it should. It's night time and we monsters are now allowed to roam about and play, as the innocent children are safe in their beds far away.

She rolled eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Monsters. You know the type. There are mechanical freaks such as Frankenstein's monster and then of course the human kind such as Joseph Merrich and Erik Dexter."

She shook her head. _How did he know? Did he search her room? _ "No, Wait. Erik, let me explain."

He raised his hand asking her to stop. "Perhaps another time, Annie. This freak wishes to be left alone this evening. He has learned to be lonely and has gotten quite good at it." He then walked passed her, calling over his shoulder when he was no longer in plain sight. "Leave and forget your way until I request your company."

He walked through his tunnels and passageways until he reached the opposite wing, through a rarely used hidden door that opened to his bedroom. He lit a candle and after a few seconds of hesitation, he reached for one of his best feather pens and stationary. He inspected it several times, when at last he rejected using such ordinary tools.

He got up and retrieved the note pad he had been using to compose a piano sonata. Pleased with his choice he brought it back to the desk and blew on the cover to clear away any signs of dust. He loaded his feather pen with ink and inhaled a deep breath.

"Dearest Christine,

My first name is Erik….."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for your reviews and support. This next chapter will give us more insight into how and where the drama will unfold. Some of you, who are too smart for your own good, may guess what will happen. All I can say is; at least we don't have to deal with the Fop yet. ;)**

**I already told you before, I own nothing. I may never get over that…**

"Erik…His first name is Erik!"

Christine giggled as she smiled and said his name over and over again. She liked the way she felt every time her lips pronounce his name. She laid back on her bed, rereading his letter for the fifth time that day. She then stopped and thought out loud as she placed the tip of the letter close to the corner of her mouth.

"He was born in Boscherville…Yet Erik isn't exactly a French name." She seemed determined to try and configure her angel's heritage. "Not English... The way it is spelled…German?" She wasn't convinced. She got up from the bed and went to her small bookshelf and began scanning the books she had packed with her from her dorm room. When she found the one she wanted, she smiled in her victory. She licked the tip of her index finger and skipped through various pages, until she found exactly what she was searching for. "Erik! The name of the Swedish boy in the book of folk tales my papa would read to me." She then placed the book back and grinned. "Could he be Swedish like me?" She then returned to his letter and read the next part over again to herself.

_I was never an angel of anything, much less music until we met, Christine. My life was nothing a celestial being should possess. Yet somehow with you the need to be good enough overpowers me more often than bad. That's just it, though. I want to be more than just good enough. I yearn for light, beauty and goodness. You are a tremendous guide and influence when it comes to the watchful possession of my soul. Perhaps this is a tremendous burden for a child of 13, but you are my salvation._

She felt a bit snubbed when she read the word child. She couldn't understand why though. Erik had called her child many times and mostly in terms of affection. However, seeing it written in ink seemed to bring about a certain emotion she was not very familiar with.

"I'm not really a child… Not anymore. Erik himself told me I was growing up. Perhaps, I should address this topic with him in person?" Her eyes looked over the word salvation again and her jaded feelings quickly turned to importance and feelings of worth.

"My poor Erik, how I wish I could reach out to you right now and pull you into an embrace. I'd make you see that you of all people are worthy of so much. You are more than just good enough. You're everything." She sighed. "But, we both know I can't hold you tonight, can I? My dearest friend, despite our age differences, I feel so close to you." She suddenly wanted to slap herself. Why did she feel as if she slighted Erik by calling him her dearest friend? Wasn't he just that?

She shook her head and glanced at the time. She didn't want to be late for her lesson. She was determined to make him proud, the next time they would meet. Even though she didn't know when that would-be, she wanted to make sure he knew how seriously she took his lessons and instructions. She brought the paper up to her nose and smiled at the way the scent reminded her of him. She then placed the letter back in its envelope and into the secret compartment of the music box. Down the stairs she went with her lesson book in tow and proceeded to enter the living room, where the predominantly displayed, but hardly ever played piano stood.

Cassie was on the veranda looking out onto the grounds. Vincent was away for the afternoon and that could only mean he was spending time with Randolph. She supposed that would mean she should have ventured out to have company with Miriam but Cassie wasn't very fond of the couple, or in the way they raised their children.

_God is funny, is he not? He allows those who aren't well versed in parenting to produce as many as they wish but to those who would shower love and endless devotion to even one child are forsaken. _A smile graced her face when she heard Christine practicing her scales.

"She is truly devoted to her tutor's lessons. While she sounds good, how can one become better when she if forced to practice alone with only a book and letter as her guiding point? What if I surprised her and got her a new tutor who could come here regularly?" She then decided against it. "No, she seems so taken with him, besides who could compare with an instructor from the Paris Opera House?" She then got a wonderful idea and couldn't wait to share the thought with her little song bird.

As Cassie walked into the room Vincent came to mind. _Oh dear, what to tell him? He most certainly would not approve. He seems to think the child spends far too much time inside as it is. He could dismiss the idea entirely. Yes, he would. _ She then heard Christine's last note and it was decided. More determined than ever, she came to the realization that her husband must never find out.

"That was wonderful, my dear."

Christine turned around and blushed instantly. "Cassie, I wasn't aware you were there. I didn't know that…."

"It was very good. Think what you could do if your maestro was here in person."

"I would like that more than anything. I know we will see each other again. He wanted me to become more familiar with…things first."She hoped she hadn't offended her.

"Christine, you know you can go out to the grounds whenever you wish. I have lots of free time during the day, so if you wanted to go shopping or out into the city, we could arrange it. There are some lovely children here in town, I could also arrange a few play sessions. Wouldn't that be fun? Other than your music lessons and proper schooling, you don't leave your bedroom very often."

Christine hesitated. She loved school but she also enjoyed the private time she had. Erik had schooled her so well, that when she did join others, she could see she was further advanced and often times would get bored. When Vincent and Cassie told her she would have private sessions like their neighbors' children, she didn't argue.

"I prefer reading and I am not one for frivolous spending, Cassie. My papa and I lived simply but very happily. Books, music and writing fulfill me."

"Yes, but it doesn't have to stay that way. There are so many wonderful options and opportunities for you now. I just want to show you what can be yours."

_Opportunity. There's that word again. Would Erik consider new clothing as an opportunity I should seek? _ "I have been wondering if I could learn to ride. Would that be acceptable, Cassie?"

She smiled. Christine was always so polite. Polite meant respect, but did it mean love? "Of course. We can go and see the stables right away and I'll have Reggie look for a proper horse for you. Would you like that?"

"I….Perhaps we should see if I Iike it first, before you spend money and waste Reggie's time."

Cassie smirked. "Always the perfect answer. Of course, we'll take it one step at a time." _I need to find a way to get closer and have her let me in. These barriers are maddening. _She then remembered the reason why she came to speak to her. "Christine, how often do you write to your maestro?"

"Why?" Her tone turned defensive.

"I was thinking we could commission him to come and tutor you properly here. That way, you both could see the benefits from the lessons first hand. Would you like that?"

Christine could not believe her very ears. An opportunity involving private singing lessons with her angel. "Really, Cassie? You would allow that?"

She smiled, sensing she was earning some favorable points. "Of course. What good is having money, if you can't spend it on the very things that will make your loved ones happy?"

"That is wonderful, Cassie! Thank you so much!" She was about to hug her when she stopped. "Uh…Cassie, would you mind it terribly if I asked him first?"

The mistress of the house looked at her in confusion. "No, but….."

"It's just he is very private. I need to convince him in my own way, that it would acceptable and very welcomed by my new family." _How am I going to convince him that his mask will be accepted? What will Cassie and Vincent say if they see Erik's mask?_

Cassie could see this was important to the little girl, so she nodded. "Alright, my dear. However, wages are discussed between your tutor and myself. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but then looked pensive. Cassie could tell she had something more to say.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Will Vincent approve? He isn't very supportive of music and so…"

"You let me handle that. I receive an allowance and can spend the money as I see fit. However, we must keep this little secret between us, agreed?"

"Yes, Cassie."

Cassie smiled. "Good, because I want us to trust one another, Christine. I want you to feel comfortable to confide anything to me. Anything at all. Now let's go to the stables, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready. Aim. Shoot!"

Randolph's arrow went right to the center of the target. He took out his handkerchief and patted his brow, in an attempt to appear concerned. He had made a considerable wager on the game and had pretended he was an amateur, in order to get his favorite pigeon; Vincent, to accept the bet.

"I'll say old man that was clearly beginner's luck."

Vince nodded in aggravation. His ill mood did not serve him well. His stance was uneven and he let go of the arrow much too soon. He closed his eyes, in order to prolong the outcome. Finally he opened his eyes, seeing his friend shrug his shoulders.

"Double or nothing, my friend? My luck can't keep up forever."

"You've been saying that for months!" He shook his head. "I think I need a drink, before facing Cassie."

Randolph called for assistance. "Get us a table. We will settle up at the bar." He then motioned for Vincent to follow. "Please, don't tell me you are going to be in a foul mood all afternoon. After all, it's only money. Namely yours, which is now mine." He grinned. "Actually Vincent, this couldn't come at a better time. I am in dire need for a bit of new stimulates. I'm heading into Paris tonight."

"Again? Randolph, this may be none of my business but discretion is still practiced, is it not?"

"What can I say? The ladies love me and your money has caused a new sense of… urgency." He smirked. Then he sat at the table and ordered two drinks, one for him and one for Vincent. "On me."

Vincent thanked him weakly. "I am afraid you'll need to deal me out of the next poker game."

"Why? Because of Cassie? Since when do let your wife command you?"

Vincent took offense."I do not fear her…. I just am embarrassed that I have been on such a losing streak lately. I need to get a few things replenished and then….."

Randolph didn't like the idea of his favorite pigeon taking a break from paying him money. He had to think and fast. "Come on, Vincent. You'll win again. It's a big circle and sooner or later, we all end up in mine and your shoes. In the meantime get Cassie distracted, she won't notice a smaller bank role if she has something worthwhile to occupy her time."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

Randolph eyed him as if he were drunk. "Did you lose your mind as well as your wallet? You just adopted a child. Let her plan an elaborate coming out party. Introduce the little girl as part of your family. I mean, you've had her now for what three, four weeks and I have never even seen her. Is she real?"

"She's bit of a ….."

"Oh, ugly?" Randolph polished off his drink and called for another round.

"No, nothing like that. She's just a bit of a homebody."

"Well then this party is needed for all involved. Anyway, Cassie will have her attention focused on her daughter as she should." _And you my friend will be fair game to pick and poke until you are at my mercy._

Vincent played with his collar."I….."

"It's perfect. The party to announce your new child and to show her off. You can announce her new name and everything."

Vincent almost choked from his drink. "New name?"

"You are changing her name aren't you? She can't be considered yours, otherwise. What? Were you going to pass her off as the help? Without your name, she might as well be. Daae? What kind of immigrant name is that?

"I just assumed she was from the Opera House so….."

"You better change the perception, immediately. Otherwise you will have people thinking she is common and you cater to commoners."

"I never thought of that."

"Trust me this is for you and Cassie as much as it is for that girl. I'll tell you what. I have a judge who owes me a favor. I'll have him draw up the papers for free. Now will you stop worrying and drink up?"

Vincent nodded and lifted his glass to him. Inside, however he had a nagging sensation start to build up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darling! Cassie my dear, where are you?"

"In the living room, Vincent!"

He walked briskly to her and kissed her fully on the mouth. Once she came up for air, Cassie looked at him with surprise.

"What was that for?"

"What for, indeed." He pinched her cheek and placed his hands on his back. "It's time we show off our little girl, don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. She's' been here long enough. It's time we plan a celebration. The neighbors are beginning to wonder, my dear."

"I don't know, Vincent. Christine isn't like the others. She is happy going at her own pace. Maybe in another month, I can….."

"A month?! No, we have got to do this now!"

She was alarmed by his outburst. "What's going on Vincent?"

He forced himself to calm down and moved towards her. "Nothing, I want to…..Well, I want my family. I want you and Christine to take pride in my name and tell all our friends and neighbors that we are finally complete."

Cassie looked away. "So we weren't complete before Christine? I somehow made us incomplete because I couldn't give you a child?"

"I….. No, No!" He took her by the hands. "Cassie, I love you. We both wanted a family and now we have one. I just wanted to make sure….The girl feels safe." _That's it. Make Cassie think Christine needs this to feel a sense of belonging. Then she will feel more comfortable trusting her._

"Do you think Christine feels unsure about our devotion to her?"

He purposely shrugged. "It's common isn't it, dear? These orphan girls. No stability. No real family since their patents died. I am sure she thinks we will tire of her. The poor thing."

"Tire of her?! No, I love her. I want nothing more than for her feel safe and trust me."

"So do I, my dear. What better way than to give her our name."

Cassie smiled. "Vincent, do you really think she will want this?"

He nodded. "Trust me, Cassie. Christine Daae is no more and at the party we will welcome, Christine Valerius and so will all of our guests."

Christine suddenly stood before them with tears in her eyes. "No! I will never give up my father's name and you can't make me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was miserable. She hadn't spoken or seen Erik in weeks. What made it even more difficult was that her fall from grace at being the Opera Ghost's right hand had been revealed. No more did she deliver notes and make warning on his behalf. Erik took care of all of that on his own. In fact in some ways it was better for him. The managers were able to respond via note to him and in some rare cases the musical director was able to follow up with him on questions regarding his scores or opera selections. It appeared that Erik was becoming a very well trust advisor. Since the managers didn't know a thing about music they considered it a business gain to have the Opera Ghost close at hand.

Without knowing the information ahead of time or a place within her friend's life anymore, Antoinette immersed herself into her lessons and doubled up on her dance instructions, yet her heart still felt empty and she only had herself to blame. One night she was closing up the classroom when Firmin came to speak with her.

"Mademoiselle Giry, good you are still here."

"You were looking for me, monsieur?"

"Yes, I have some excellent news. The Opera House is about to secure a rather influential patron. He is of a noble ranking and wishes to aid us in any needs we may have. As you can imagine with our new…. advisor demanding more money due to the fact we seem to be utilizing him more, this new patron will certainly come in handy."

She grinned, despite herself. _Leave it to Erik to make more profits in his attempt to make fools of the staff. _ "Yes, well how does this concern me?"

"The new patron will require special care. Someone who can show him attention when he comes, greet him, make him feel important and on occasion allow him some private company."

"Company? Why would a rich patron of nobility require the need of a common staff member, monsieur?"

Firmin looked at Antoinette pointedly. "He requested it, mademoiselle. I am sure you will not disagree that there is nothing finer than a Paris lady."

She nodded. "Then you can also agree that he does not wish a lady in these circumstances. I am sorry, Monsieur Firmin but I must decline such a…..Honor." She gathered her things and started to walk passed him. "If you will excuse me….."

He took her arm and yanked her back in front of him. "I am sorry, Mademoiselle Giry, but I cannot. You see, I am not sure how or why, but he specifically asked for you by name and I have no choice but to make our patron happy."

She was now enraged. "I will not allow you to treat me as if I am a prostitute on call. As to how this man knows me, I cannot say but I will say that the answer is no and I will tell him so myself if you do not have the spine to do so."

"Antoinette, I have asked nicely, and assertively. I am afraid you leave me no choice."

"No choice? What does that mean?"

"It means this is your last chance. You do as we have requested or you can find yourself another situation come tomorrow morning."

Antoinette was flabbergasted. "After all these years, you would throw me out into the streets?"

"Not me, my lady. Your attitude. Now I happen to have the gentleman outside. Are you prepared to meet him?"

Before she could answer Monsieur Reyer brought the patron to them. "Now you'll see that here we have our….Oh, Mademoiselle Giry. What a pleasant surprise." He nodded to Firmin. "May I please present to you our newest patron; Comte Randolph de Chagny."


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate the holiday! I want to give a great big thank you to all the wonderful reviews, and to those of you who are following and reading this story. I am introducing a new character in this chapter, who unlike some of the others, I hope you will like. She will prove to be very influential for Christine as the story unfolds.**

Vincent winced when he heard Christine's protest. His eyes went immediately to his wife's and knew by her expression she would not force the child to go against her will. His answer rested with Christine and he had no choice but to convince her at any costs.

"Do you hear me? I swear to both of you I will never allow you to throw away the name of my father. I won't do it!" She ran up the stairs to her room.

Vincent rubbed his face, looking at Cassie. "I am sure she is just in shock. Once she has a chance to relax and see that….."

"Oh Vincent, can't you see? She doesn't want to change her name. I was making head-way with her. We were trying to bond and now she thinks that I just want to force her into something she has every reason to refuse." With tears in her eyes, she shook her head at him. "How could you?"

"I…Cassandra, please. I was doing this for you. For all of us. Wait, you'll see. We can still make this right. I promise I won't disappoint you." Before Cassie could utter another word, Vincent was out of the room and by his maddening glare towards upstairs; he was heading straight to Christine's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had fallen onto her bed, suppressing her cries by burying her face into the pillow. She didn't know what to do. How could she stop them from forcing her to give up her father's name? It was the very last piece of him she had left. Yes, once she was married, she would take on the name of her husband but until then, she would remain a Daae and carry on for her family.

"Oh angel, where are you? I cannot stay here another moment. I need you. Can you hear me? Can't you…."

She stopped when she heard someone at her door, shaking the knob. She sat up and held the pillow tightly towards her.

"Damn brat!" Vincent mumbled under his breath. He knocked and tried to appear calm. "Christine, open the door. I only want to talk to you and explain what you overheard. First and foremost, it is very rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, especially those of adults. Children have no place trying to understand what happens between the discussions of adults. Now, let me in and I will explain."

Christine thought about it but them she remembered clearly what she heard. She also didn't like how Vincent was trying to pass off his blunder as her fault for being so young. She thought of Cassie and wondered if she really knew what Vincent was planning or was she just as surprised as Christine was?

"Did…..Cassie know?"

Vincent was about to answer but realized he was given a perfect out. "Let me in, Christine. I will explain."

After a few impatient seconds, he let out a breath when he heard her unlock the door. He went inside and Christine had already resumed her sitting position on the bed. He went to close the door but before doing so, he made sure it was locked again. Christine jumped up at the sight.

He turned slowly to face her. "Now, remember what I said about eavesdropping. It is rude and unacceptable in this house." He moved closer towards her, and although she did her best to remain stoic, her buckling knees gave her fears away. He grinned. "Secondly, do you know how much we have done for you? How kind and patient Cassie has been with you? How do you repay us? You run away, throwing our very existence in our faces. Do you know how much you hurt her down there? She is sobbing, Christine. Do you understand? She is inconsolable."

The little girl's heart went out to the woman who was trying so hard to be her friend. "I did not wish to make Cassie upset."

"But upset her you did, child. I understand that your father meant a great deal to you, but he is dead. You are no longer his child and it's time you start living your new one."

Christine could not stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Vincent had to chuckle inside, for children were so trusting and gullible. Now he would secure this plan and Cassie would be more grateful to him than ever before. He kneeled down at Christine and touched her chin.

"We want you Christine. It's time you realize what a gift you have in us and in this opportunity. Now, will you be a good girl and embrace this?"

She was torn. She didn't want to upset Cassie and she didn't want Erik to consider her ungrateful for casting aside an opportunity but there was something in Vincent's eyes that made her flinch back. She could not understand why just yet but she knew this was wrong. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I am grateful to you and Cassie for taking me in but I am a Daae. I cannot change that. Even if my name were Valerius, I would still be Gustave Daae's daughter and will always refer to myself as such." Somewhere down deep inside she could see Erik smiling at her for being strong. She smiled, thinking she had made him proud.

Before she could say anything further, she felt the cold, hard slap of Vincent's hand across her face. "You rotten, filthy, brat! Insolent child! How dare you renounce me like that, in my own home!"

She wanted to cry out from the pain. She had never been struck before and feeling his slap hurt her more than just physically. She couldn't show weakness or vulnerability. Yet in that moment she knew she would never be safe with him alone again.

"I am not a child and I certainly will never be your child!"

Vincent snapped. He shoved Christine against the wall and covered her mouth to stop her from shouting or screaming. "You listen to me. You need to lose your attitude right away, or I will send you back." He saw her eyes calm as if she wanted to return back there. "Not to your beloved Opera House, you ignorant, selfish brat. I'll drop you off somewhere where they will never find you. There are stories every day of orphans who run away and are never found again. You wouldn't want to be one of them, would you?"

She swallowed hard against his hand. Vincent brought his mouth right up to her ear, whispering low but causing her to freeze as his words were spoken. "From now on, you are to make a real effort with my wife. No more of this cold, superiority. Christ, you are nothing but an abandoned orphan. How dare you think you are better than us! You are to be more social and go out more with her. Attend parties and be seen and not heard. If you do anything to make my Cassie more upset, I swear on your penniless father that I will get rid of you and no one will be the wiser." He yanked her away, pulling his hand away from her mouth. "To think I was going to give you my name. HA! I'd sooner declare a mule my heir." He then took her arm and led her towards the bed, twisting her around to face him. "Next time you act up, I will not think twice." He then pulled her arm harder than he should have, causing her to let out a cry in pain. "Remember that!"He pushed her down and left the room.

Christine was beside herself. What had she done? What was she to do now? She couldn't stay here but where could she go? She placed her head in her hands as she cried, only stopping once she heard music coming from her music box. She lifted her head and nodded slowly.

"Erik….My Erik. I will write to my angel. He will know what to do. ….Please papa, help him, help me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzanna McCarthy was trying very hard to block her grandfather's booming voice from her mind as she concentrated on her slumber. It was half passed nine and there was no way he was going to let her sleep away the morning.

"Get up Suzanna! The Lord has no time for stragglers." He called from the bottom of the staircase.

Suzanna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. "No time for stragglers? How about dawdlers? Anytime for them?" She smirked and reluctantly followed her grandfather's wishes. She had been up most of the night acting out one of her short stories. She wasn't about to sleep until it was perfect. If it cost her some beauty sleep, so be it. After all, she was only 15. She tied her strawberry blond hair up in a pony tail and wrapped a robe around her nightgown as she came down the stairs.

"Morning, grandfather." She kissed him on the cheek.

He winked at her as he turned a page of the morning paper. "Help yourself to eggs, dear."

"Eggs!? Grandfather, I must be svelte. Toast, tea, butter and jam will do nicely." She sat down and watched him, hiding her grin.

He kept his eyes down. "That's so? Well, unless your legs are broken, I suggest you get to it. If you don't eat my breakfast, you'll tend to your own."

She giggled and did exactly that. He watched her and a smile formed on his lips. Suzanna had come to live with him after the tragic event that killed both his son and her mother. His son, William, was American and had fallen in love while on holiday in Paris, where he met night club dancer, Claudia. They had a brief but passionate romance, that ended in marriage and not long after; a baby. No one thought the love affair would last, certainly not the grandfather that sat smiling at his ray of sunshine. Yet, it did last. The marriage was full of bliss for three years, until one night, they were returning late from a party when their carriage slipped on the muddy roads. They were both thrown and died in each other's arms. Thomas McCarthy moved to France to care for the child, so she could have reminders of her mother. She was her spitting image, except her attitude. Her attitude and spirit was just like his boy.

"What are you reading so intently?" She asked inquisitively.

He sighed. "Nothing of importance. Now why were you up till the wee hours?"

"I had to master the last scene. Grandfather, I am so excited to enter this story into the contest. I just know it will win."

"The story? I thought you were acting?"

"The day I can find a decent role for an up and coming actress, I will act. Until then I will need to write my own parts."

He laughed. "I see. I thought the late hours had something to do with a Phillip de Chagny." He watched her purposely.

"Ha! I would not sacrifice my beauty sleep over a mere boy."

"Oh really? And since when is 16 a boy? He has a very fine future and …."

"Please, grandfather. We talked long ago about my life and choices. Please don't tell me I need to consider courting someone who is of a fine family."

"No, not at all. I thought you may want to consider befriending, not courting. You are far too young." He grimaced. "Befriending a nice, young man who is very smitten with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Phillip de Chagny is nothing but a mama's boy. Yes he's nice but he has no mind of his own. No imagination, no heart. And…..What makes you think he is smitten with me?" Her voice went up an octave.

"I don't have to think, I see it with my own eyes."

"Well, you'd never know it on my end." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Suzanna, he's scared of you. You are nothing like the other girls here and you never do anything to encourage him."

She huffed is frustration."One minute I am too aggressive, the next I'm not aggressive enough. I just don't belong in France. When I'm of age, I'm going to America, where father grew up. I just know my life is waiting for me to begin there."

"Is that why you won't give Phillip a chance?"

"Hardly. True he is better than that Fop brother of his, but really. That family. How many times have I heard you talk about them? Raoul is just like his father and Phillip is too scared to disobey his mother that he practically doesn't dress without her approving his attire. That's beside the point. My life is in America and regardless, I won't let any man stop me."

Thomas knew better than to argue with a half French, half American young girl. He decided to change the subject. "You received an invitation this morning."

"An invitation? From whom?"

"It's a party announcing the adoption of the Valerius' child."

"A baby? Why would I go there?"

He laughed. She's 13. I think she's having a birthday soon too. I have seen her around their stables learning to ride. Cassie seems happy. Might be nice for you to meet her."

"Did they invite us both?" She arched her brow.

Thomas wrestled with folding the paper. "Yes, but I have other plans."

"Grandfather! Why is it okay for me to socialize with people like that, while you don't?"

"I'm old and it isn't about me. Besides, Cassie gave me the invitation personally."

"Then she wants you to come." She placed her hands on her hips and would not turn her face away from him.

"I'll take you there." He saw her face and knew it wasn't good enough. "I'll stay for one drink." His response was better but not good enough. "I'll try, okay?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good, because if they won't accept you, then they can't accept me."

He shook his head. "Since when do you care about being accepted?"

With her mouth full of toast, she spoke. "I don't. It's you who seems to put much too much value on it."

_I hope you're right, Suzanna. I hope you're right._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik could not calm down after reading Christine's words. He even noticed the smudge of ink and wondered if it had been wet from her tears.

"Those bastards! How could they want to strip her of her birthright? Her father's memory means everything to her. She can't stay there." His eyes went back to her final thoughts.

_Erik, Come to my side. Guide me. I am so lost here. I think I made a terrible mistake. Only you can help me. Please, I need you._

He knew there was only one person who could possibly help. He carefully placed the letter in his pocket and went up to find Antoinette.

He pounded on her door and she could not contain her happiness when she saw it was him standing before her. She didn't wait or stand on ceremony. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him. Erik remained still, not knowing what to do and not very comfortable with so much closeness. He finally backed away and Antoinette came to her senses.

"I'm sorry. It is just so good to see you again. I thought I would never…..Oh Erik, so much has happened. Please come inside."

He entered and moved about her room. He noticed the long stem roses still in their box, looking neglected but pushed his remarks aside. "Annie, I had to come. You are the only one that I can turn to in this matter."

Her smile beamed. _A project together. A way to get back to the way we once were. He has forgiven me. _"Erik, tell me. Whatever the problem, we will face it together as always."

"It's Christine."

Her face fell. _Always Christine! What is so important about her now?_

"Annie, read this. It's all in there. You need to read her words, so you don't think I am overreaching or wishful thinking. She is miserable and longs to return home. I can't bear to have her remain in that place for one more moment."

She looked at the envelope in complete disbelief. "She wrote to you? You told her the truth about yourself?" She then glanced at the addressee. "Maestro Angel? I do not believe the extent of your games and farces! She now thinks her letters are sent straight to heaven?"

"No, of course not! I told her if she ever needed me to write me here. Just read her words. Annie, it's beyond cruelty. She is unhappy. We must get her out of there right away."

She had fallen for his good intentions once more. Never mind her own demons. Forget the fact that she had to deal with the Comte's terrible breath and wandering hands, wondering how much longer she could refuse him and still have a position. No, he wouldn't care about that. Yet, a spoiled child's tears cause the Great Erik Dexter to move heaven and hell to save her. She pushed the letter back to him on the table and walked to the door. "Leave, Erik. For I can no longer help you."

"What are you saying? You haven't even read it? I need you to help me turn over the courts. This is the first step. We can get an attorney and then we can fight…"

"Enough! I will not go on like this. I will not see you make a fool out of yourself over the likes of a spoiled, manipulative child. She has everything a young girl could want. What? They wish her to go to bed at a certain hour? They tell her she should socialize with others and not waste her days writing to a fraud?"

"What has happened to you and your heart? This isn't about me. This is about a little girl who needs our help. You sent her to that nightmare. I come to you because I have no other choice."

"So now I am nothing but a last resort? Erik, you have lost your charm. Don't you know you must flatter a woman before she will cater to your whim? You could take lesson from the Comte."

Erik gave her a double look. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"That's right you wouldn't know. More to the point, you wouldn't care. It is my issue to face and you have made that abundantly clear."

Erik had lost all his patience. "Damn it! Do not play games with me. If you have something to tell me, do it. If not, then let's figure out how to help Christine."

"That my dear friend, is your issue to face. I'll ask you again to leave my home and extend to me the same courtesy as I have to you. Do not come unless I have requested your company."

He stood there shell shocked. Could this really be his Annie? Could she have turned ice cold before his very eyes. "I don't know what caused you to hate me so but whatever our differences are, do not let it cloud your judgment in the means of helping her. She has nothing to do with our quarrel. Don't make her pay for my sins, whatever you deem them to be."

She refused to look at him. "Goodbye, Erik."

He took the letter and left her room without looking back. She in turn slammed the door and fell sobbing to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik paced his lair going over every possible solution to the situation at hand. He may not be able to take her away legally but what if….._No, we will be fugitives. I can't make her live a life like that. She deserves far more and much better. One thing is certain, I must go to her. _His hand went to his mask.

"Damn you!" He ripped it off his face and cursed his existence up to the sky. "Why? Why did you allow me to be born if you all you were ever going to do is make me and everyone I care about suffer because of knowing me? She never would be in this nightmare, if she hadn't met me. If I had stayed away, none of this would have happened. I am nothing but a mistake. A wretched mistake that can never be made right."

His eyes then faced his bedroom. Could he do it? Was his secret possession ready to be unveiled? True he had been working on it for months, long before Christine was ever taken away but he still needed much material and there never seemed to be enough time to test it. He walked over to the locked door and fumbled with the keys, until he finally opened the lock. He just let his eyes linger for a few moments before carefully taking the box and placing it on the desk.

"Are you ready to face the garish light of day?" He paused and asked himself, "Am I?" He opened the box and brought the full pale skin mask to light. He nodded. "For her I must." He placed it gently back inside the box and took out a small suitcase.

"I hope Cesar is ready, for we are going on a little trip."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am touched once more by all the support, reviews, and to those of you who recently elected to follow this story. I can't tell you what a joy I get every time I read one of your reviews. It means more than you will know. I'm thrilled you like our Suzanna. There will be some foreshadowing for our super couple as we learn more about Cassie, Thomas and Suzanna in future chapters. **

**I took a liberty with Joan of Arc, but since she lived in the 15 Century, there had to be a few books written on her by the 19****th**** century. LOL. Again, sorry for the long chapter but I had to get Erik in this update.**

Antoinette spent the next three day in her room. She cancelled practice and told the managers she was too ill to attend her studies. Despite the fact that she and Erik were nowhere near getting back to how they once were, she could not shake the guilt that kept resurfacing in her for leaving Christine with the likes of Vincent Valerius. She had sensed from the moment she met him that something wasn't right.

_This is the second time I had a chance to put a stop to this wrong and I did nothing._ Why? _Maybe Erik was overreacting? God knows he has a tendency to build everything up into drama. He is also completely biased and one-sided when it comes to Christine. I should have read the letter to prove him wrong and talk reason into him. _She closed her eyes in dread. _I should have read the letter to find out for myself._

Standing up from the bed she walked over to her window and looked out onto the hustle and bustle that came with the start of a busy day. "I'm being too hard on myself. Even if there was something wrong, what could I have done? I have no authority with the courts. What was Erik hoping I would do? Grant him permission to go and kidnap Christine and bring her back?" She laughed. "As if he needed my permission to do anything…" She stopped, as realization came over her face. "No! He wouldn't…Dear God, he would! Erik!" She threw on her robe and hurried down to try and stop Erik before he took matters into his own hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time the light hit Antoinette's face she knew she had been too late. He had already gone. She could only pray the ride to the Valerius' estate would allow him to realize he would only be making matters worse. Defeated, she shook her head. _As if he needed another reason to distance himself from me, now he will think I cared nothing to what happened to his… his…I'm not even sure he knows what she is to him, how then can I know what she is?_

Lost in thought she did not have time to notice her new suitor, Randolph de Chagny. He saw her climb up from whatever hidden stage door and eyed her with keen interest.

"Be still my beating heart, for an angel has graced my path."

His voice caused her insides to recoil in disgust. She came to an abrupt halt when she realized what she was wearing. _What if he tells Firmin I was up and about in the hallways?_

"Mademoiselle Giry, I am speaking to only you." He tilted his head and placed his hands over one another on top of his walking stick. He then placed the stick over his shoulder as he approached her. "Firmin told me you were sick, so naturally I was dismayed we couldn't see one another. You can only imagine my utter joy seeing you before me and looking….." He locked eyes with her and purposely looked her up and down, meeting her glance with a grin. "Perfect."

"I was looking for something I needed for class. I can't cancel it again and I am still very sick, so if you would excuse me."

He took his walking stick and trapped her from getting passed him, by placing it directly in front of her. "Not so fast. You have been avoiding me and I won't let you get away without knowing the reason."

"I don't need a reason. I am not your property. I never agreed to see you socially. Nor do we have a relationship where you can even see me in such a state. I am sick and request to be left alone to recuperate. Now will you please let me pass?"

"First answer the question." He moved the walking stick closer to the side of her stomach and she jumped.

"What question is that, monsieur?"

"Did you like the roses?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your money on things that will do nothing to serve your purpose."

"And what is my purpose, good lady?"

"Comte de….."

"Call me Randolph." He put the walking stick down but made it a point to touch her face as she visibly cringed.

"Do not touch me!" She stood firm and pushed his hand away.

He laughed. "I knew you would be my most worthy challenge yet. When I saw you dance during the Opera House's production of the Magic Flute, I knew you were no one's toy. You were so graceful, so soulful and beyond question, a complete beauty. I had to meet you."

"So you made it a point to ensure I would be obligated as some sort of possession for you?"

"Mademoiselle, you really underestimate all this relationship can do for you."

"Oh really? And how can you raise my reputation, Comte."

"Randolph, please. You are a superior woman who deserves to be treated as such. Being on my arm, would make you very powerful indeed. Not to mention having a man who shares your passion for…" He took a sudden breath as his eyes went to the small opening of the top of her nightgown to gain partial view of her chest. "Your desire."

"Comte, do you think you can speak such brazen overtures and expect me to fall prey to it like the others?"

He shook his head. "On the contrary, I expect to work hard for it and have the reward be just as grand."

"I have nothing to gain by such a relationship and only my dignity, soul and reputation to lose."

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, I know you can have me sacked, but…."

"No, my dear. I love seeing you dance. Your dismissal would be a detirment to me, much more so than you. I told you our friendship can lead to many wondrous things for you. Prestige, power and anything you want to help fund the arts for this establishment. Yes, I would be your benefactor but so would the Opera House."

She found the courage to stomachic his revolting breath and face him dangerously close to where she could feel his body tense up. "Tell me my dear Comte, has your family situation changed?"

The thought of his marriage caused the mood to change instantly. "That has nothing to do with this. This is all in pursuit of the arts and our mutual love for such beauty. We wish to preserve it and keep it alive." He let his fingers go up and down her back, and she stiffened at his touch. "I am as married as I ever was. My wife and sons reside outside this great city of ours. One should not interfere with the other."

Antoinette knew she had to play her cards just right. Maybe she could continue to spar with him and at least be granted access to leave today on her own power. She knew it was borrowed time but every day she could avoid his advances, was one less day of having to disgrace herself. If only she had told Erik. _Maybe he would have taken me with him as he went and rescued Christine?_

"I'm afraid I am not going to compromise my principles over mutual passions, Comte."

"Don't make your terms too hard and fast, mademoiselle."

"What is that supposed to mean? You said you wouldn't have me dismissed."

"I meant it. If you lose your situation it will be no fault of mine, I assure you. Yes, I am the Comte de Chagny and therefore very influential. Yet it can be used for good and not only bad, my dear. I can provide options and solutions to things others would struggle with. One day, you may need my help and wouldn't it be grand to have a friend, a real friend who you can count on?"

"Friend?" The word was foreign to her as of late and she certainly didn't expect to hear it from his lips.

He brought his lips to her ear and to her shock and revulsion; she did not move away. "Very close, personal friends, my dear Antoinette."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie knocked on Christine's door waiting for her to answer. She had her new dress for the party and was anxious to see it on her. Ever since she became upset over Vincent's idea to change her last name, she had noticed Christine seemed to be spending more time with her. She was overjoyed when she asked to go shopping for a new dress for the party. Yes, Christine seemed be making an effort and yet something wasn't quite right. True she was very receptive to Cassie's suggestions and seemed to be having a good time but whenever Cassie would catch her off guard, she would see sadness in her eyes and a longing to be somewhere else.

"Who is there?"

"Christine, sweetheart, it's Cassie. I brought up your new dress."

She heard her click the lock and open the door. She found it puzzling she would lock her door but reasoned it had to be from years of living in a public dormitory at the Opera House.

"I can't wait to see it on you, dear. I just hope you will like it as much as you did when we tried it on at the store."

"I'm sure it will be lovely, Cassie. Thank you again for such a beautiful dress." She smiled and then walked over to the vanity mirror.

"Christine? What are you doing?" Cassie fought back a laugh. _Make-up? Oh no, she is much too young._

"I thought I should try some. Some of the older girls at the Opera House started when they were 14. I know it's a week away, but they never had a big party to go to before. I thought I would try it out."

"I see."She smiled and pulled up another chair to sit by her. "Well, it is a rite of passage. You know I remember begging my mother to let me try on her make-up, and then when she did….."

"What happened?"

"I remember thinking I couldn't get the stuff off fast enough. It was awfully messy." She laughed and it caused Christine to laugh too. "I then realized that less is more. I could help you…." She noticed the left side of her cheek was caked in with a very heavy, darker foundation than what her color should have been. "Sweetheart, I think you need to smooth that out a bit." She was about to reach over and help her when Christine got up and moved away quickly.

"No!" She saw she had startled Cassie but couldn't take the chance of her finding out the real reason she was insisting on wearing the make-up. Vincent's slap from the argument had found its way to leave a very distinguished bruise on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, dear. I wasn't going to…"

"It's alright. I just want to do it on my own,"

She nodded. There was an awkward silence between them and Cassie knew of only one way to bridge the gap. "Tell me, have you heard from you maestro?"

At the mere mention of Erik's name, she smiled but then remembered she hadn't. She longed to hear back from him and hoped he would offer a solution to her latest dilemma. She also wanted to see him more than she could say.

"Not yet, Cassie."

She only nodded. "I'm sure you will hear from him soon. You did ask about the lessons, did you not?"

Christine's eyes met Cassie's and she realized she had been so distraught, she had completely forgotten to mention the request. _Oh! How could I have been so stupid? Now it will take even longer for me to know if Erik would agree. _ "I….."

"Christine, is there something wrong? Are you happy here?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Please come here."

She reached out her arm to motion for her to come and sit by her again. Christine didn't think twice as she sat next to the woman. Cassie took a few of her curls and gently played with her hair.

"Christine, I love having you with us. You have been such a joy and comfort to me. I know it has only been a short time but I have grown so attached to you. I am so happy you came to live with us. " She smiled loving at the young girl. "That being said I want you to be happy most of all." She took a deep breath and found the courage to say what she feared the most. "If you wish to leave us and returned to the Opera House, you can."

"W….What did you say?"

She nodded. "Your happiness, matters most of all. If you wish to go back or would rather be somewhere else, than all you have to do is tell me."

Christine couldn't believe what Cassie was telling her. "You mean you would allow me to return there and not be mad?"

She hugged the child and smiled. "No, sweetheart. I would not be mad. I would be sad, but…."

Christine lifted her head to look up at Cassie. "Sad? Really?"

"Why of course I would be. I love you…" She stroked her cheek and for the first time she saw the distorted color. A mixture of dark ivory foundation and black and blue markings. She moved her thumb over the make-up and saw the black and blue shading appear more visibly.

Christine looked at Cassie and only nodded to the unasked question about her cheek. She then took her dress from the bed and turned to change inside the bathroom. "Cassie would it be alright if I go outside after I change and read before the party starts?"

Cassie could only nod. Once she heard the bathroom door close, she walked slowly out of the room and went to find her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vincent! Vincent? Oh!" She found him in the den pouring himself a drink. In disbelief she looked at the clock and saw it wasn't even 1pm yet. "I've been looking for you."

He sighed, as he placed the topper on the bottle. "Well, you found me." Ever since his colossal blunder about changing Christine's last name, things had been distant and tense between them. This feeling had only happened once before, years ago and he had found a way to stop that from going further. Now it seemed that since Christine entered their lives, things started going wrong all over again.

"What are you doing drinking so early? The guest haven't even arrived yet."

"It's a party, Cassie. Lighten up." He took a sip and then noticed she tensed up. "What's the matter now? Or should I just say I'm sorry and get it over with?"

"Don't you dare stand there and pretend you don't know what's wrong. How did you think I wouldn't find out? Moreover, what possessed you to even fathom striking that poor child?"

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I…" He then remembered the slap. "It got her to behave didn't it? She's no longer being so guarded, is she? She agreed to go out with you and spend more time with you, right? I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I wanted her to do those things because she wanted to, not out of fear. We agreed to never punish the children like that!"

"We agreed not to punish our children like that. We have no children. We adopted a stranger."

"She's not a stranger to me. She's just as much my own child as if I had given birth to her. My God, Vincent, what is happening to you? You're becoming unrecognizable to me."

"Is that a fact? Well, my dear, I can say the same for you. When did you stop being on my side?"

"I didn't know there was another side, Vincent. Only ours."

He looked at her perplexed and took another sip of his drink.

"Please, Vincent, don't drink anymore. Just…"

"Just what? Once again it's my fault. If I just didn't do this or if I just do that, then we'd be happy? Come off it, Cassie. I never had to change before."

"I only meant…."

He slammed his drink down and pulled her by the arm, when the door opened.

"Excuse me, Madame and Monsieur Valerius but some of your guests have arrived.

Vincent huffed and let go of Cassie's arm. She in turn responded. "Thank you. We'll be right out." She steadied her breathing. "Will you come with me?"

He hesitated before going out the other door. "Sorry, my dear but you are right. I am not much for company in my current state. I'll leave it for you to handle." He walked away and didn't look back.

Cassie held back her tears and went out to greet the guests. When she saw Thomas McCarthy and his granddaughter. Suzanna meet her with a smile, her heart melted. "My goodness, is this Suzanna? My, you're all grown up. No, Thomas, this can't be the little girl I used to help watch."

Suzanna blushed. "Hi Cassie. It's really nice seeing you again."

Cassie hugged the girl tightly, while Thomas looked on without saying a word. "I have missed you." She then looked up at Thomas. "Both of you."

"Cassie, I told Suzanna that Christine was turning 14 next week. So she took it upon herself to get her a little gift."

"That is so very thoughtful. You know she's right outside, sitting by the…."

Suzanna finished Cassie's sentence. "By the Magnolia tree."

"Yes, how did you know?"

Suzanna smiled. "It was my favorite place when I would come over. I can find my way." She winked at her grandfather and proceeded to walk outside.

Once Suzanna left the room, Thomas touched Cassie shoulder. "Cassie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just ill prepared for the party. There is still so much to do and now I'm too late and…"

He touched her arm to steady her. "What did that bastard do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat under the Magnolia tree reading Joan of Arc in English and the cover immediately caught Suzanna's eye.

"You're reading Joan of Arc? I always thought she was a cross between a rebel and a martyr."

Christine smiled. "So did I." She was a little surprised to see this girl approach her as if she had graced the grounds for years. She was even more impressed that someone knew what she was reading and was able to assess the same characteristics of the heroine that she did.

Suzanna's smile beamed. "Can't you just imagine it?" She pretended the ground before her was a stage and she moved to the center. "See the sun?"

Christine nodded in a cross between amusement and bewilderment. She was larger than life and Christine could not look way. "Go on."

"Imagine it's a great big stage light shining on me as I fight for my people, transforming from a peasant girl into a true warrior." She smiled and took a little bow. "Well, that's just how I would play her."

"Play her? You like to act?" Christine closed the book and watched Suzanna intently.

"Like to act? Oh no. I live to act. That's going to be me, Christine. I'm going to travel to America and make my way on the great American stage as soon as I tune 21. Hey, you don't even know my name. I'm sorry; I can sure be rude at times. "I'm Suzanna. Suzanna McCarthy. My mother was French and my father was American. They died and I have been living here in France with my grandfather for as long as I can remember."

"I'm Christine Daae. I only recently started living with the Valerius family."

Suzanna nodded. "Cassie is really nice. I used to spend time with her when I was younger." She left Vincent's name out on purpose. "You lived in the Opera House, right? That sounds fascinating. Did you see a lot of performances?"

"Yes, and I danced."

Suzanna could not believe all she was hearing. "You…..You're a dancer?"

"Oh no! Really, I'm more of a singer; at least I want to be."

"You can't be serious. I think I just found my long lost sister!" She sat next to Christine. "Well, I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle bar on it, but acting and dancing, that I know. Must be in the blood."

"In the blood?"

"My mother used to dance in a café. That's how she met my father. In the blood, is an expression. My grandfather told me Americans are all about expressions." She laughed. "Wait a minute, you were reading that book in English. How many languages do you know?"

Christine blushed. "A few. My maestro taught me."

Suzanna stared at her for a moment. "Oh from the Opera House! That's incredible. I thought I was going to be bored to tears here."

"Oh, I'm sorry…."

"No, no. I should apologize. My American half says what she means and always means what she says. It's a blessing and a curse."

"I rather think it's refreshing. Most people don't understand me, I'm afraid."

"Me too! This is crazy." She then looked at the present she had been holding. "I'm not sure if you will like this or not but I'm a bit of writer too. This is my latest story. Happy Birthday!"

Christine took the present and smiled. No one had ever given anything except her angel. She wondered what Erik would think of her new little friend. She was nothing like the girls from the Opera House, Christine was sure about that.

Suzanna was about to ask another question when she heard Phillip de Chagny call her name.

"Hello Suzanna."

"Phillip." She said his name with as little inflection as possible, keeping her back to him. "Can't you see I'm talking to our guest of honor? For a Comte in training, how rude can you be?"

"I…. brought you some punch." He said weakly. He was failing miserably and he knew it.

She turned around at once. "Punch only for me? What about my friend? Phillip, you never exclude one's girlfriend."

Christine interjected, "I didn't want any…"

"That's besides the point. One offers." She glared back at Phillip.

"I'll just sit this by you then." He then looked at Christine. "Hello. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you but it's not my birthday until next week."

Phillip nodded, dreading the insufferable silence and insecurity he always felt whenever Suzanna was near. "So….."

"Phillip, we were having a girl conversation. Can't you go and find your brother and talk about whatever boys talk about?"

"Raoul is not here. Father sent him on a training expedition. I'm not sure where."

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Christine Daae, this is Phillip de Chagny. His younger brother, Raoul is not here to make your acquaintance. Fortunately for us all."

"Say now, Suzanna that is unfair for you to make comments at Raoul's expense when he is not here to defend himself."

Suzanna laughed. "I don't need him to be away. I can mop the floor with him any day. Especially with his long hair. Good God, his hair is longer than most girls I know."

Christine laughed at this, and Phillip couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, his hair is a bit of a problem. But…."

That caused Suzanna to laugh. "I was about to tell Christine that I entered my story into that contest I was telling you about."

"Did you?! That's great, Suzanna. Do you think I could read it?"

She smiled slightly. "I may have left it inside our Oak tree…"

He smiled back. "Then I may just have to read it."

Suzanna was about to reply, when Miriam de Chagny, Phillip's mother called for him. Phillip looked visibly shaken.

"I…. better go. Nice to have met you, Christine. Suzanna… I got to go."

Suzanna stood up and let out a deep breath. "Can you believe that? She thinks he's slumming, so she calls him back to her clutches."

Christine looked confused. "I'm not sure I understand. Are you two sweethearts?"

"We're something alright, but I don't know if I would call it sweet. More like tart." She laughed. "Any way it doesn't matter."She was eager to change the subject. "My grandfather tells me you ride. Care to meet me tomorrow half way between your place and mine? We can ride out together and I can show you some terrific pastures."

"I'd like that."

"Great, so 2pm?"

Christine nodded. Just then Christine moved out of the shade and Suzanna was able to see her left cheek. "Christine, who did your make up?"

Suddenly feeling very defensive, she brought her hand to her cheek. "Oh, I was just trying to see what it would be like. I know it needs to be blended in more."

Suzanna walked up to her to get a closer view and when she saw the marks, it caused her to gasp and placed her hand over her mouth.

Christine knew she had to get out of there. "I have to go now, Suzanna. Thank you for the story. I'll see you tomorrow." She then ran all the way to the stables before Suzanna could stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik noticed the carriages and resting horses at the Valerius estate and thought it best to ease into the background. He felt his face to ensure his flesh mask was still securely on. He saw the stables and decided shade and rest would suit Cesar well. He could use the time to wait until a few of the guest left before finding Christine.

He dismounted and carefully escorted Cesar inside. He made a mental note that for a stable as large as this, not having someone on guard was just asking for intruders. He saw the other horses come to attention the moment they saw the white stallion. Erik grinned.

"Show off." He then tied him up to an empty stall and began to give his animal the pieces of the apple he had promised him after their long journey.

"Good boy. Now you eat and rest up. We need to find Christine."

The stable door flung open and Erik's eyes softened at the sight before him. For there she was standing before him; his angel, his best friend. He was about to shout out her name in delight when she saw him and screamed, running the opposite way.

"No….No! Christine! Wait. Wait!" _Why would she….. My mask. She's never seen my face without the white mask. She wouldn't know me like this._ He ran after her calling her name.

"Angel! Christine! Stop, it's Erik!"

The moment she heard his name, she turned around and looked at the impeccably dressed man once more. She then remembered the white stallion and whispered, "My Erik."

Erik could feel his heart start to beat again when she stopped running away from him. The mere image was like a dagger to his heart. He kneeled before her. Christine, it's Erik, your angel. Come to your Angel of Music."

She ran to him with her arms opened, instantly wrapping herself around him and feeling she was finally home.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik carefully picked up Christine, feeling her tug a little more around his neck. He wanted to reassure her as he voiced his inner thoughts out loud.

"Angel, don't fear. I am not letting go. I will never let go of you."

Christine's tears fell on to his shoulder, as she snuggly rested her head there and smiled. She didn't know how or why her angel came to her when he did, all she knew was that once again his timing was perfect. He was always there when she needed him. She had been upset that her little secret had been found out. The last thing she had wanted to do was look weak in front of Suzanna and ruin her chances of having her as a friend. So she went to her only place of solace on the estate. When she saw a stranger meet her eyes she became frightened. She ran but once she heard his voice, she had to stop. She was powerless over it.

She looked up at him in silence as he continued to hold her close and carry her back to the stables. She didn't know him with this face. She ran out of instinct but there was something about the man, even before she heard him speak that gave her a sense of peace. She had been too occupied with the bruise on her cheek to really think straight. After a few moments, she wondered if she had hurt him by running away like that.

"Erik….."

He stopped dead in his tracks. While he knew he told Christine his name, he had never heard it from her lips before or the mere inflection she gave it with her voice. He had to force himself to look at her without tearing up. "You….Not very many people know my name. Lately, you are not only one of those few but to hear someone as pure of heart as you say it…It moves me deeply, Christine. I am not sure how to respond."

She knew from his words regarding his name that she had upset him by running. She reached out to touch his face and Erik naturally flinched but she gave him a pleading look, telling him he could trust her. He was slightly shaking when she whispered "I'm sorry," into his ear.

"Sorry? What would you, my dear ever have to be sorry for?"

She bit her lip to hide her embarrassment. "I didn't mean to hurt you by running away. I was so upset over….." She stopped herself. She couldn't tell him about the bruise. She then placed her head down on his shoulder to make sure he didn't notice the coloring that had to be practically rubbed off by now.

Erik kissed her head and walked them to the stable. He put her down and motioned to her that Cesar was waiting. She smiled over at the horse but then took his hand and gave it a good attention yank, to get his eyes back down to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you…. Forgive me?"

Erik kneeled down and took both her hands and kissed them. "You have done nothing that merits forgiveness. I am the one who should be asking your forgiveness, dear heart. I realize you have never seen me without….My mask." _Do I make her think this is my real face? How many more lies do I put between us?_

"Angel, is…Is this the face behind your mask?" _Please, Erik don't say that it is and make me have to live another lie by pretending I believe you. Don't you know how beautiful you really are? Much more beautiful than this fake skin you use to cover your true self._

_What is this, a test? She asked me a direct question. Is this the face behind my mask? Do I even wish it to be? If I confess my true face, what of my mortal status? She ran away before, she only came back because I told her I was her Angel of Music. Seeing her again, holding her again, just knowing that I am needed close by for her has been the very purpose of my existence. Do I risk losing it all?_

He was about to nod, so he could rationalize and taper off the guilt of not actually vocalizing his lie to her but he saw something different in her eyes. They looked anxious._ Am I deceiving myself or does she actually want it to not be true?_

"Christine, I…" He then saw her left cheek and his eyes went to her right one. They looked different. He then noticed her lips and saw a touch of coloring on her eye lids. "What the devil is on your face?"

She swallowed hard. It's… The other day…."

"I don't care if you are celebrating a birthday next week, you do not need make-up! Your features are extraordinary as they are." He lifted himself up, brushed his trousers and then took off his jacket. Christine did a double take as she saw his arm muscles. She turned a shade of red. She hadn't seen any boys with arms like his, not even Philip de Chagny. She then noticed Erik was mad and it brought her out of her thoughts. _Until now my fear was of his discovering the bruise, I never even thought how he would feel about make-up..._

He went to a water bucket and took out his handkerchief. He placed it skillfully into the bucket, after he had rolled up his sleeves. He then turned and used his finger to call Christine over to him. "Come here, please."

"Erik, the other girls began at 14, this was a big party and….."

He placed his index finger to his lips and she knew all talking at this point was useless. She nodded in defeat. He placed one hand on her face and titled it gently. He then began applying the wet cloth to her face.

"You do not need such enhancements. Your skin is perfect and you have an aura of youthful essence you can't get from artificial products. Your skin is tender, vibrant and this coloring will hide its natural shine."

"But the Opera….."

"Yes, when you perform, the lighting will require make-up so it does not drown you out. However, until then you are to be true to your natural radiance. Besides, the make-up is uneven. It is all caked in on the left…."

His silence was her worse fear coming true. He had discovered it. The bruise was no longer hidden away. He dropped the handkerchief and stared at the black and blue marks. He knew what it was. He knew far too well. He backed away appalled. He stood up and tried to compose himself. When he thought he could get the words out without yelling, he spoke.

"Who dared to touch you and mark you in such a way?"

"Please, angel. Don't be angry. It is all over now. I…."

"That is why you wrote to me in tears. You were struck! It wasn't just the demands of changing your name. You…. They….. Who? Was it him? Was it Vincent?" His anger was raging and Christine was frightened at what Vincent would do to him as revenge for Erik going after him.

"Erik, please! It's alright….."

"Alright? No! Christine it is not alright. It is never alright to strike a child. What could you have done to deserve such treatment? I deserved punishment growing up, but not you. What did you do? No, this is…"

"You?" Her hand went up to her mouth. "They hit you, my angel?" Her face was now in a complete state of panic. Is that….Is that why you had to wear a mask?" She was so confused. She knew he was still wearing a mask but she never thought that Erik's disfigurement was caused by human hands.

When he saw the concern on her face he realized his blunder. _Why did I say that? I never wanted her to know that. _He knew she would not let him avoid the subject. He had opened this door and no one could close it except for Christine. He turned around, trying to settle on exactly what to tell her. The truth about his past? _Impossible. She'd turn away from me._

He slowly turned back to face her and was startled when she was at his feet with her arms opened wide.

"Hold me."

Whether it was her command, his wish, her hope or his dream to receive and gain such acceptance, they will never know but Erik swept her up and brought her over to an empty stall. He sat and made sure she was securely in his lap. He was silent then, not sure what to do. It was as if she could read his thoughts, for she touched his left cheek and nodded.

"Tell me, who hurt you. You always said we were equals, two friends…..No, two best friends. Best friends confide in one another and there is unconditional love and acceptance. Share this with me, Erik and I will share with you."

"Christine for me to tell you, I need to…..You'll hate me." He lowered his head, afraid to meet her eyes.

"I love you. You are my best friend, my teacher, my guide and my tranquility. I trust you and you now must trust me."

He couldn't help but smile at her simple, yet logical conclusions. He sighed. "You must promise me that you will not run away. You can scream or call me names or even tell me you hate me but I don't think I could handle seeing you run away from me again."

She threw her arms around him and shook her head violently. "Never! I will never run away from you again, Erik" She then positioned herself back onto his lap and nodded for him to continue.

"I am not….Dear God, this is harder to say out loud than I feared." He felt her reach for his hand.

"I'm still here, angel." She smiled encouragingly.

"I am not an angel. I am a….._Monster…_….Mortal. When you came to the Opera House and were so distraught and begged God above for an angel, I heard your cries and they reminded me of my own loneliness and solitude. I wanted to help and …"

She was smiling, hearing the truth finally told from his lips. _A man. A real person from this earth. My true equal. He told me._ "You did help me. You saved me from isolation and heartbreak. Did you think I wouldn't have understood back then?"

He shook his head. "I confess I would have revealed myself to you if I hadn't… If I wasn't….."

She knew he was struggling and her heart couldn't stand to let him suffer such pain, when she knew the truth all along. "Angel, this is not your real face, is it?"

"Oh, Christine, I so wanted to be your savior. If I truly was an angel in your eyes, maybe it would make up for some of my past but I am not angelic. My existence has been plagued since birth. I was born….My face is not human. I was born with the right side of my face resembling a monster. I wear a mask to shield others from the horror but most of all I wear it to shield myself from the reminder of my fate." He let go of her hand and Christine instantly missed his warmth.

"I was beaten because of my face by my mother and then later when I was sold into a gypsy freak show. I didn't deserve to suffer such lashings then….._Now is a different story but I cannot tell her that. I need at least one shred of decency for her to rely upon. Maybe she won't cast me aside completely?_

"Erik, you never should have suffered such torment over something that was not your fault. The sins of this world have caused you to abandon living a life. You have lived in the shadows and condemned yourself all because of what others could only mock or not understand. You are a genius. You have more charm, and more talent and more charisma then anyone I have ever known. Certainly more than the guests at the Valerius' party. You are the best of men."

He shook his head and was going to argue, when she placed her finger on his lips. "You can't disagree with me if you can't talk monsieur."

He laughed unexpectedly and it caused her to giggle. "I was supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around." He looked at her sheepishly.

"This makes me feel even more your equal. It comforts me to know I can provide you words that bring understanding and acceptance into your life. It is only a small fraction compared to all the things you do for me." She squeezed his hand one last time. "Erik, how did you escape? Did you go to live at the Opera House right away, like I did?"

"Christine, some stories are best yet unsaid. I do not wish to burden such tragic events to you now." He saw her face and added quickly, "At least not today. Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Erik, do you trust me?"

"More than anyone, angel."

She then placed her hand on his flesh mask, surprising him with exactly where she knew the mask came off. "Will you…. May I see your real face?"

"Christine….."

"Please. Don't you remember my letters? Your face matters nothing to me. Your face is a part of you but it is only a very small part. I love you, remember? Unconditionally and I accept you. We accept one another flaws and all, as best friends do."

Erik had no idea where this young lady came from. Christine was always special but now with this new found courage and conviction, he was at a loss as to when it came over her. Perhaps it was always there. He touched her face and smiled. "I don't deserve to know you."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Erik now are you just fishing for more complements and for me to go on and on about your music skill, you intelligence or….."

He now placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Leave it as it may but….."

"But?"

"I can't show you my face just yet. It isn't about trust or love or acceptance. It's about me. This face…My appearance…..It may not be who you think I am, but to me it is all that I am. I am protective of it and I am not ready to let my guard down to the rest of the world." _I could never risk you suffering a similar fate as Luciana….._

"Not even for me?"

That was unfair. He would do anything for her. However if his own mother couldn't stand the sight of him how could a young girl turning 14, who until recently had only seen such monstrosities in horrors books and scientific journals?

"Christine, my first scrap of clothing was a mask. Not a blanket or a bib but a mask. I need time, angel."

She was disappointed but he had come so far. He told her he was real and that he wears a mask to hide his face. It was enough for today. She knew in time, she would get him to reveal all to her, as long as she proved herself worthy. She nodded at him and then kissed his right cheek on purpose.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Name it."

"Don't wear this mask with me again. If you must wear a mask then let me see at least part of your real face. Will you allow me that?"

He nodded. He was about to praise her again when he remembered the bruise. "This does not change the fact that an adult struck you. I cannot have you live in an environment of fear. I came to see if you were really happy here. To see if you wanted…..That is… Do you want me to take you away from here?"

Away? Away with Erik? To go and live with him permanently? Could they? She leaped up from his lap and looked so excited at the thought of running away with him. But then she thought of Cassie. She would be so upset by her departure. Even thought she gave her the option this morning saying it would be alright, she didn't want to leave her alone with Vincent. What if she suffered because of it? What if he made her pay for Christine wanting to leave? Then there was Suzanna. Finally, someone she could relate with as a female and who seemed to like many of the same things she did. Erik wanted her to have more friends and options, did he not? To leave with Erik, would be a dream but what would she be giving up in the process?

"Erik, I would love to see you every day like I used to…. Or at least hear you every day". She grinned and he smiled coyly. "I know this bruise was wrong but I believe that Cassie will never allow Vincent to do it again. She is so patient and kind and I have grown very fond of her. I don't want to leave her."

Erik could only nod. Yes, he wanted Christine happy but to hear her speak of such praise over another adult was a bit harder for him to swallow than he liked. "You feel she can protect you?"

"No one could protect me the way you can, but I want to try and take care of myself. She needs me. Then there's Suzanna and I want to get to know her more."

"Suzanna?" He was sure he hadn't heard the name before from one of Christine's letters.

"Erik, she is like no one I have ever met. She's independent and not afraid of anything and she likes to read, act and ride. She makes me laugh and she's half American. Can you believe that?"

Erik had conflicting emotions. A part of him was happy she had found a better mother figure than Annie had been and someone that might inspire Christine to be less afraid and encourage her to do more and seek more opportunities. The other part of him was jealous that she may have found a new guide and guardian and best friend. People whom he had never met but by far seemed more superior choices than he ever would be.

"I see… Well that sounds wonderful, angel. However, I must speak with Vincent. I want to ensure you are cared for while we are apart….."

"Apart? No! I don't want us to part again."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You just said you wanted to stay here and you have met good people. How could you still want me around? Especially after what you know."

"Were you not a part of our conversation? I love you; I need you in my life. Which part was unclear?"

"But you don't need…."

"I do! I do need you. Cassie is kind and I care for her. But she will never replace you, my angel. Suzanna is wonderful, but you are my best friend. No one could ever replace you. However, if you feel I must come away with you in order to still continue our friendship, then I will. You said you wanted me to have choices." She looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "You must know there is no choice when you are an option. Let's leave tonight!"

_Erik, you are a selfish bastard. She has a mother figure now. Christine has never had one and she has a true interest in someone who is age appropriate that can help her with the struggles of growing up. She has everything and yet she would leave it all for you._

"Christine, I wouldn't dream of taking you away from these two people."

Her eyes were started to water. "But I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't. You and I will meet three times a week for lessons and to continue our friendship. Would that be agreeable?"

She smiled widely but then looked puzzled. "How?"

"I can make my way up here quickly enough. I had made several unnecessary stops due to this mask, but now that I will no longer wear it the next time we meet, it should save plenty of time." He grinned.

"Erik, do you mean it?" She flung into his arms and he twirled her around the stall.

"I mean it. I will secure a place for us to meet in private and inform you of the address."

"Erik, thank you! You are the best birthday present ever!"

He laughed. "Well then, I suppose you don't want what is inside my jacket pocket then? Hmm?"

Her head turned to his jacket that was still hanging up. "A present? For me?"

"Yes, for you."He put her down and went to retrieve the gift, when Christine remembered Erik insisting on talking to Vincent.

"Erik, what will you say to Vincent?"

He frowned; he wasn't interested in discussing those details with Christine. "I will make it clear that he is to not hurt you in any way, shape or form. I promise I will be quick about it."

"Erik, you won't…. You won't have a discussion with him like you did Buquet, will you?"

He turned to look at her with the gift box in his hand. "Christine, I thought you understood that I had to…."

She ran to him."Yes, I did understand and still do but I also know how far you would go in protecting me. You can scare him but no unnecessary roughness, okay? Violence cannot be solved with more violence."

He kneeled down so he could be at eye level with her. "A good Phantom fright?" He poked her stomach.

She giggled."Yes, but you must know when to stop. Promise me."

"I promise to stop after three day of Phantom fun."He looked at her in earnest.

"Three days? First off, he is not to have the same or more time with you than I am and second, Erik I don't want you to put yourself at risk. He is very well connected."

"But…."

"No!" She crossed her arms and tuned from him.

Erik walked on his knees over to gain her attention. If she had not been so focused on ensuring he would not harm Vincent, she would have laughed at the sight. "Two days?"

"No!" She saw his face and had to smile despite herself. He looked adorable.

"Okay, 24 hours only. For you, Mademoiselle Daae, I will do it."

She threw her hands in the air. "You can be very stubborn. I have no choice but to take you at your word. I need you to keep yourself safe, my angel. Now then, my present, monsieur." She held her hand out.

Erik smiled and opened the box, still not used to having someone care for his well being. _I will take care, dear one. Yet not before that bastard realizes how he can keep himself safe in the future..._

Christine's eyes went to the golden locket and then went directly back to Erik's. "Angel, it is so beautiful. I couldn't…."

"You could and you shall." He took it out of the box and placed it in her hand. "You really need to stop saying that. It won't work." He smiled again. "There is an inscription."

She opened the locket and began reading out loud."To Christine with love, from your angel." She had never received something so delicate and expensive such as this before. She loved it and wanted to make sure Erik knew just how much. "Angel, will you please help me put it on?"

"Of course" He took the locket from her hand and placed it around her neck. Once the clasp was secure he turned her around. "You don't have to wear it all the time, Christine. In fact if you would rather….."

"Erik, I'm never taking this off. It's the most wonderful present I have ever received. I will wear it proudly."

"Well, I guess we settled all the problems and issues for one day, wouldn't you say, my dear?" He winked and she giggled."You know there is still someone who wants to say hello." His eyes wandered over to Cesar.

"Oh Cesar!" Christine ran up to him and the horse responded to her gentle petting. "Erik, may I feed him?"

He opened up his pocket watch. "I suppose it would be alright. There are some treats in my saddlebag, right hand side."

Christine searched for an apple but what she pulled out caused her to raise her brow and smirk. "Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Since when has Cesar started to eat chocolate biscotti?" She dangled the half-eaten package in the air.

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "I can explain."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to admit I loved writing that last chapter. Just the image of Erik walking on his knees…What a dreamboat. LOL. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. It means a great deal. To those of you who have been reviewing but are not signed in and I cannot personally respond to, I just wanted to give you a great big shout out and let you know how much your comments have meant to me. **

**I would like to recall your attention to an earlier update, where I said Suzanna, Cassie and Thomas will serves as a bit of foreshadowing for our super couple but don't jump to conclusions just yet. This update only scratches the surface. In other words, it won't be your first assumption, so think outside the box.**

**Wait, I feel as if I am forgetting something… Hmm…. Wait it will come to me…. Oh, yeah. I own nothing. So not cool…**

Erik and Christine sat on the floor enjoying the remains of the chocolate treats. Christine watched him and did all she could to suppress her giggles as she saw him wipe the crumbs off his vest. While she was happy sharing this moment with him, she couldn't help to feel a little sad. She had noticed he had to break down the biscotti to be suitable in size for the mask. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"This is really your fault, you know?"

"Sorry?" She was confused by the statement. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the empty package. "If you hadn't shown me that delightful hiding place, I wouldn't have seen such a temping morsel. Thus, I wouldn't have been coerced…."

Christine's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "Coerced?! Erik…" She realized she didn't know his last name. _Do I dare ask him?_

Not noticing her abrupt pause, he continued. "Ah, yes my dear. You manipulated your angel. Now, I have agreed to move past this….." He looked at her purposely, "Yet, I do not know if I can forgive the added weight gain."

She stared at him incredibly. "Weight gain? Erik, you look the exact same. In fact, you really are too thin. If it were up to me, you should eat a whole closet full of cookies to fatten you up appropriately."

He laughed at her analogy. "Angel, I'm afraid your opinion is blindsided." _What happens if she ever learns the truth about me? No mask or make-up could cover up the horror. What will I do if she ever loses faith in me?_

She shrugged her shoulders. "I see all I need to see."_ One day, in time, I'll see more. You'll trust me and allow me to always see your face, my angel. _"You're too skinny! I may not be around to watch over you everyday but you must promise me you will take care of yourself."

"I…."

"Erik, promise me."

He looked down at his hands and began twirling his thumbs to avoid her gaze. "I eat enough to…"

"Erik…." She raised her eyebrow and Erik admitted to himself that she had a crafty way of getting her way.

"Alright. I promise."

"Promise what?" She grinned.

"Are you forgetting that I haven't planned our next lesson yet?" He sighed. "Alright, I promise to take better care of myself in your absence, Mademoiselle Daae."

"Thank you, Monsieur….." Now was the moment. "Erik, what is your last name?"

He had to think for a minute, as he hadn't used it in years. "Dexter."

She smiled. "Erik Dexter, a name to be proud of."

He was about to say something when the stable doors opened and Reggie entered. Erik was up on his feet in an instant. Christine stood up and calmly went to his side.

"Mlle. Christine, what are you doing here? You're missing your own party. And…." Reggie's stance changed. "Who are you?"

Erik took a step forward but Christine took his hand and placed herself in front of him. "It's alright, Reggie. This is my music teacher and friend, Erik Dexter. Erik, this is my friend, Reggie. He looks after the horses and drives the Valerius' carriage."

Reggie calmed the minute Christine showed affection towards the tall stranger but Erik remained guarded. When Reggie extended his hand Erik only nodded.

"I should go." Erik went to grab his jacket and Christine didn't bother hiding her disappointment.

"Reggie, could you allow Erik and I a moment to say goodbye?"

Reggie looked at the girl and flinched. He then smirked. _ 14 year olds! Please, now they think they are all adults. _"Sure Mlle. Christine. Good bye, Monsieur."

Erik didn't turn around. "Good day."

Christine tapped Erik on the arm. "He's a good person, Erik. There is no reason to rush off."

He sighed. He could sense he disappointed her. Turning around, he kneeled and touched her shoulders. "You need to go back to your party and I need to find a suitable venue for our next lessons."

She smiled at the thought of singing for him again. "When will I get to see you again, angel?"

"Soon as I find our spot. I will write in two days time. Meanwhile, be patient with our Vincent, for I have this feeling he may not be himself for a while." He grinned.

"Erik…"

He stood up and took Cesar out of the stall. "What? People behave differently after they have seen a ghost, my dear. Take care and have a wonderful birthday, if we cannot see each other next week." He climbed up on the white stallion and Christine watched him ride away, as she tugged on her locket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzanna remained by the Magnolia tree, wanting to tear Vincent's head off for hitting her new best friend. She sat on the rock hoping to wait it out until Christine retuned.

"Suzanna, I brought you something."

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Phillip, can't you understand, I'm busy?"

He looked around. "Doing what? You're sitting on a rock under a tree alone."

"Exactly, I'm thinking. Now please…." She turned around and saw him holding twp plates.

"What is that?"

He walked over carefully and sat on the grass, next to the rock. "I got you some sweets."

"You know very well, I'm trying to watch my figure. Your innocent gesture, as you call it has all the markings of warfare."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd say that. Your piece of cake is just four strawberries that were soaked into the cake. So you get the healthy side of the fruit with a bit of sweets. See?" He placed the plate before her.

"That was…..very nice, Phillip. Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome." He took a bit of his cake. "Although, I'd like to say that you look wonderful and a slice of real cake wouldn't hurt your figure at all."

She bit into the strawberry to avoid having to answer him. Phillip just grinned again.

"So, why are you here all alone? I saw Christine leave over 30 minutes ago. What happened?"

Suzanna put the plate down and got up to walk as she talked. "What do you think happened? That bastard, Vincent hit her."

Phillip looked around. "When? No one has seen him all day."

She shook her head. "I don't know but he hit her and she had a bruise on her cheek. The poor dear is wearing lopsided make-up just to cover up the mark."

Phillip shook his head and ate another bite of his cake. Suzanna just stared at him in shock.

"Shaking your head? Is that all you can do? What the devil is the matter with you sometimes, Phillip?"

"What am I supposed to do? It's dreadful but…."

"But?! How dare you! You know the kind of man Vincent is. He's weak and spineless. You see what your father does to him at his poker games. He knows Vincent is a weakling and he enjoys making fun of him. Your father takes him for every penny he brings. You know it's true. I was there. Vincent is so preoccupied in being thought of Randolph's equal he will do or believe anything. We all saw it. You, me and Raoul."

"That's my father, that's not me."

"And Raoul cheering him on and learning from his cowardly tactics. When your father actually stood there and made up those lies about Cassie…"

"That was my father, not me."

"You condoned it."

"What?" Phillip now stood up. "We were not even supposed to be up listening to them talk. You weren't even supposed to be over. He's my father. I have no choice but to tolerate him. I'm nothing like him, Suzanna."

She sneered. "If you just ignore it, you are just as bad as your father for doing it and just as insufferable as Raoul for agreeing with it!"

"I can't just…."

"Can't what? Defend one of the nicest women we will ever meet? Did you even stop to think that those lies hurt my family? Your boorish father insinuated that my grandfather took advantage of her. You know he never would have done that."

"Wait, Suzanna. I never said that. I….."

"You're right! You never say anything! Except, yes father and no mother."

"What do you want from me? I am here with you right now. I am spending time with you at the party, just like you wanted."

"Where's mother, Phillip? You bring me strawberries right now but why didn't you even acknowledge me when I was standing there by the punch bowl waiting for you to say something…Anything. You know why you didn't? Cause Mama de Chagny was right there and her son Phillip isn't going to slum with the America's child."

"Stop that!" He went to grab her hand. "I told you, that's them. It is not me."

"Prove it! Walk up to mama and say we're friends and have been talking for years. Tell her that we communicate by the Oak tree that is half way between our properties and we spy on her bastard husband while he steels money from Vincent Valerius and does all he can to make him his puppet."

"I will. It's just complicated, Suzanna. It's….."

"Fine! You know what? I just made it less complicated for you, Phillip. From now on, don't talk me at all." She left to find Thomas.

"Suzanna!" _Why am I always the bad guy in her eyes? _He kicked the ground, calling after her, "I really enjoy watching the back of your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie was nervous since the start of the party. She had yet to see Vincent even try to make an appearance and the few times she went over to check on Christine she only saw Suzanna or Suzanna with Phillip. As she sipped her tea, pretending to pay attention to the other ladies and their discussions he saw Thomas from the window looking out over the property and sipping what appeared to be a glass of lemonade. She smiled and then suddenly became curious when she saw Suzanna approach him and they took off in a hurry.

The sound of Mallory Von Trump's voice called Cassie's attention back inside.

"I just can't believe how well time has treated that man. It's as if he hasn't aged at all."

Miriam de Chagny looked confused. "Who are you speaking of, Mallory?"

Mallory just laughed. "Thomas McCarthy, who else? The man is a mystery. Divorces his wife when she refused to move to France to care for their granddaughter. He has refused every invitation in years and suddenly he arrives, dressed to the nines for Cassie." Her laughter was a bit on the mockery side. "Tell me, how old do you think the man is? 50? 55? Do tell us, dear Cassie. How old is he? After all, you worked for him watching his granddaughter all those years ago."

Camille Benson noticed the question had troubled her friend. "Mallory, why don't you just get over the fact that while some men, like Thomas McCarthy manage to care for their appearance, others like your husband, prefer to imitate death warmed over." She smiled sweetly as she finished her beverage.

Cassie hid her smile and made an excuse to go and gather up more refreshments."I'll ask Marie to fresh everyone's glass."

"I'll help you." Camille was up on her feet and the moment the two ladies left the room, Mallory spoke.

"Can you believe that? Why, are there no manners taught these days?"

Miriam just sighed. "I better be going. Randolph is coming back from the city tonight. He doesn't like to find an empty house. I'll go and get my son."

Mallory rolled her eyes when Miriam left. She turned to the woman sitting next to her. "That women's husband may not like an empty house but he certainly doesn't know what an empty bed is like…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassie, don't pay any attention to Mallory Von Trump. She's just a boring, lonely woman who gets her kicks out of gossip and….. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just… I so wanted everything to be perfect and…."

"The party is fine. We all saw Christine reading earlier, she looks like a wonderful, young lady." She then saw her friend's eyes and knew it was something all together different. "It was good to see Thomas again, no?"

Cassie spoke as if she was talking to convince herself. "When I saw him the other day, I was so excited to show Christine off and I wanted Suzanna to come by because I thought she and Christine might… But seeing him today, right after Vincent and I had another fight….." She looked at Camille. "I did do the right thing all those years ago, didn't I?"

"Come on, Cassie. You can't go back. You never had any doubts before. It's only natural after an argument to…."

She shook her head. "I have always had doubts. But what was I to do? He was divorced, older, and American with a grandchild to raise. My parents would have disowned me and kicked me out of this very home. Yet I would have given it all up if he had only loved me as I loved him."

"You told me you never told Thomas. You said…"

"I never did. He was supposed to acknowledge those feelings first. A man is supposed to go first. Well, Vincent Valerius did. I thought we could be happy but when I couldn't have children, things seemed to change between us."

"Cassie, you just adopted a child. What are you going to do?"

She whispered in a panic. "I think I made a terrible mistake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was in her room but couldn't sleep. She had him back. Her angel had returned to her and she knew he would keep her safe. Although she worried about the phantom fright Erik had in mind, she knew that it was necessary in order to keep Vincent at bay. She just hoped he would remember to keep himself safe in the process. Her mind then drifted to when they would resume lessons again. She couldn't wait.

As she tugged at her locket she then looked around the room and realized how lucky she was. She had Cassie, she had met Suzanna, who she saw before she left with her grandfather and made her promise to meet her tomorrow so they could go riding. _She still likes me. _She climbed into her bed and grinned._ Best of all I have Erik back and he's real. I know it and he knows I know. I owe all of this to him._

She suddenly heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" _Oh no, please not….._

"Christine, sweetheart, it's Cassie. May I come in?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course." She leaned up in bed and watched Cassie enter the room.

Cassie walked over to Christine's bed and sat down and took her hand. "Did you have a nice time today?"

"Oh Cassie, it was wonderful. Suzanna is the most amazing girl I have ever met and she likes me! She wants to go riding with me and …. Oh….I forgot to ask if I can go riding with her. May I please?"

Cassie smiled. A real smile she hadn't been able to form in hours. "I'm so pleased you two got along so well. I was hoping you would. Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea. She's a very good rider, so it will be good for you two to be together. I wish I had been able to spend more time with you. I am sorry. I hope you were able to meet the other guests."

"I met Philip de Chagny." She eyed Cassie before continuing

"And?"

"I'm not so sure I understand his relationship with Suzanna. Do you understand it?"

Cassie shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no knowledge of it to understand. However, I can tell you that anything involving people is complex. So even in the best of friendships, they take a lot of work to nurture and grow." She then looked at the child and gently stroked her hair. Christine, I know this morning I told you that you could leave here if you wanted to and…."

"I know but I don't want to."

_How am I going to tell her I can't let her go? She is the only thing that makes my marriage even worth trying for and….._ "What did you say?"

"I wish to say, Cassie, if you want me to."

All she could do was hug the child close to her chest. "Oh, I do! Believe me, Christine I want nothing more than for you to stay here with me."

Christine smiled and broke away so she could look at her. "Cassie, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"My music teacher came today. He is going to tutor me three days a week. Can you believe it?"

"Darling, that is wonderful! Oh, but I would have liked to have met him. When is the first lesson?"

"He's going to write me and tell me as soon as he secures a venue."

"A venue? That won't be necessary. You both can work here. I can…."

"No, we can't." Christine was calm, yet firm. "My tutor is very strict and I shall not disobey him. He insist on meeting outside of any influences that can be seen as distracting."

"Me?"

"Well…"

Cassie's head fell in shame. "Vincent… Christine, I swear to you he will never touch you again. I swear it. I…"

"I know. Trust me, I know." _Erik will see to it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent had just finished writing his apology note to Cassie. He sealed it up and placed it on the bed in their room. A part of him was glad she wasn't there to face him. So he left to go and meet Randolph. He had thought about knocking on Christine's door, for he knew that is where his wife would surely be but decided against it. Instead, he hoped his written word would do the trick.

He put on his overcoat and made sure his wallet was on him before he stepped into his carriage and left for the evening. Little did he know that not too far out in the distance, Erik smiled as he motioned for Cesar to follow.

"The traps are set my friend, now we follow our prey and wait."

_Author's note: This will be the last update until Monday, April 15. I am away starting tomorrow on a work conference and the weekend is filled with plans that will require my focus on a wedding and tickets to the pre-Broadway premiere of Big Fish in Chicago with one of my favorite male performers; Norbert Leo Butz._


	14. Chapter 14

**April 15, am I a woman of my word or what? Big Fish was interesting. If you have seen the movie then it follows the story line pretty closely, with a few changes. Norbert was perfection but I'm not sure I would see it without him. Enough about that. Let's see what's happening with the gang of A Little Night Music, shall we?**

Suzanna changed and got ready for bed. As she threw down the covers and climbed inside, she heard a knock at her door.

"Grandfather?"

Thomas' voice echoed from behind the door. "Who else would it be, the King of France? May I come in?"

She had no idea why she thought for a moment that it wouldn't be him. _Of course it's grandfather._ _I mean who else could it have possibly been? _She dismissed the mere idea of Phillip before her conscience had time to register the thought. "Of course." She sat up and put on a smile as soon as he entered. "Hi."

Thomas placed his hands on his hips and nodded, he then motioned to the chair. "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh boy, this is a talk visit, isn't it?"

He smirked and pulled the chair by her bed. "Afraid so. Suzanna, are you alright?"

"I…. Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Thomas scratched his head. "Because you wanted to leave Cassie's party like a bat out of hell." He saw her begin to protest but placed his arm up to stop her. "Does this have to do with …."

"It has to do with the fact that Vincent Valerius is a despicable human being and I can't stand that Cassie and Christine have to live with him!"

"Where did that come from?" He wasn't expecting her to comment on Vincent. "Suzanna…."

"Why didn't you and Cassie ever marry?"

"What?!" Thomas' face went white but he regained control of himself quickly. "Where are you getting such fiction? Is this how you generate ideas for your stories?" He stood up, casually but inside he wanted to run and lose himself in anything that would allow him to forget what his granddaughter just asked. _Am I that obvious? If she can see it, can Cassie?_

"She lived here with us. She was happy…..We all were happy….I remember all of us together and then one day, we weren't. You never told me why she left."

"She was getting married. She couldn't be your governess anymore. I couldn't stop her from her life. I told you that. I know you loved her and all but…"

"Grandfather, if I didn't think it before, I knew when I saw the way you two looked at one another today. I also heard the rumors when she left. I can't imagine anyone being able to hold a candle to you."

He sighed. "So gossip and a misunderstood look triggered this? This kind of talk can hurt people. Now, listen to the absurd statement you made. I was 40, recently divorced from your grandmother….."

"Don't call her that!"

"Excuse me?"

"Calling some stranger who didn't want anything to do with me or my parents' memory, my grandmother is an insult to you, whom I treasure."

"Don't talk like that. I was no prince. I didn't give her any options. I behaved like some dictator, telling her to uproot her life."

"She didn't care…."

"I had no right to do that. You who always talk of partnerships and compromises, should know that yours truly was a complete arse."

"Did she ever try to contact us?"

Thomas looked down at the floor, while Suzanna just nodded.

"Yeah, I thought not. So you didn't think anyone else could love you?"

"Suzanna, it wasn't like that. Cassandra was my employee. She cared for you, yes, and we were friends but I was 20 years older than her, divorced, American and a host of other reasons why it would never have worked. Not to mention the main reason, she wasn't interested in anything I could offer, except of course you."

"But did you love her?"

Thomas walked back to the chair and picked it up to return it to its original place. "What does it matter? She told me she was leaving to marry Valerius. There was nothing to debate or discuss."

"Do you regret not trying harder to change her mind?"

"Suzanna, it's late. Please…"

"That's just it, grandfather. It isn't too late. You could tell her now. Tell her you were wrong and should have stopped her. You…."

He sat on the bed and took her hands in his. "I'm not the answer to that couple's troubles, honey and neither are you."

"But…."

"Cassie is a grown woman, with her own daughter now. If she wants to stay with Vincent, then she will. If she wants to leave him, then she will. If she wants to come over here and see an old friend and …."

"Have supper?" She smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. Well, I think Cassie has lot of options for entertaining. He smiled. "Now if you want to ride with Christine, you better get a full night's rest, okay?"

"Yes, grandfather."

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I'm getting too old to be tucked in."

"You don't say? You didn't seem to resist it too much." He looked at her pointedly.

Suzanna smiled as she turned her head. "Never said, I didn't like it."

He chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. All the while, trying to block the pounding of his heart out of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_But did you love her?_

Suzanna's question kept circling through his brain. He stepped outside on the veranda and his eyes went to the bar. He looked at the bottles and before he knew it, his hand was clutching a glass but just before he could pour himself a taste of the alcohol, he reached for the pitcher of lemonade instead. He then sat down and closed his eyes causing himself to remember the day he tried so hard to forget.

_Flashback._

Thomas entered the living room after a long day and was thankful for a bit of silence. He turned the corner and saw Cassandra sitting down on the couch with her face in her hands.

"Cassie?"

His voice surprised her but she smiled at the comfort it seemed to bring her. "Thomas, I'm sorry. I just needed a moment to rest. I was just leaving…."

"No, you weren't." He walked towards her. "Please stay." He smiled and it made him realize that only she could make him smile for no reason at all. Just as long as she was there, standing before him. "Would you like something_?"_

"Lemonade would be wonderful, thank you."

He grinned. "You know if you keep touching that hard stuff, I'll have to monitor your senses."

She giggled_. He makes even the simplest conversations meaningful… _

He handed her a glass and motioned for her to tell him what was troubling her. "Did Suzanna do something unruly? You can tell me…."

"No…No! She is a darling. It's just I have plans this evening and…."

"You wanted to leave early? Of course, Cassie. I'm here. Enjoy your night."_ I wonder if she is stepping out with him._

"Actually, Thomas, there is one thing…"_ I wish you would feel the same way about me as I do about you._

"Go on, Cassie. What is it?"

"I…."_ What if I did just throw protocol and convention out the window and tell him the truth? Tell Thomas McCarthy, that I love him and damn the consequences. _"I am going to be leaving my situation and wanted to offer proper notice so a new governess could be found." _Why do I feel as if the air in my lungs has been taken out?_

"Leaving? But why?" Thomas could feel the panic escalate in his throat. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, yes. Nothing like that. It's actually really exciting news. I'm….."

He focused on her eyes and she could feel his stare shift through her body. He came towards her and uncharacteristically placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you unhappy here?"

"No, I love it here. Suzanna is wonderful and you…."_ You're everything…. _"That is your generosity as an employer these past three years has been beyond what anyone could ever hope for."

_Employer? "_Cassie, I thought we were friends?" He realized he hadn't removed his hands from her shoulders. Moreover, he realized she hadn't told him to.

"We are, we are, it's just I have been seeing a lot of Vincent Valerius."_ Hoping to make you jealous and it failed._

_That slimy, gutless, bastard doesn't deserve to carry your shawl… _"Have you, now?"

Cassie was crushed at the way Thomas barely noticed her involvement with the man. "Yes…." She couldn't go through with it now. Not after he didn't even seem to care who she was keeping company with. There was no future pretending like she was, clinging to the hope that Thomas would fall in love with her. "He has asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Thomas' heart stopped beating.

"I said, Vincent asked me to marry him."

"I heard you the first time you said it. I asked you, what did you say?" He removed his hands away from her and swallowed hard.

"Yes." It was barley a whisper._ Thomas, tell me not to do it. Tell me there is someone better for me to marry, I beg you._

"Well…..Congratulations." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you tell Suzanna?"

"No, I….Was hoping…."

"Hoping for what, for me to tell her?" His voice was raised and Cassie was startled.

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

Thomas could only nod. "Well, you did that."

Cassie was upset and embarrassed. All she wanted was to run away so she could cry her heart out at his cold, unfeeling, rejection. "I should go…."

"Cassie!" He looked at her and lost his courage the minute her eyes met his. "We'll miss you."

She nodded quickly and walked away before her tears began to fall.

_End of flashback._

Thomas threw the glass up against the wall and cursed his stupidity. "You damn fool! Why didn't I get down on my knees and beg her to not marry him? Tell her that there was someone else, who although wasn't worthy of her either, would love and shower her with anything she ever desired. But, no! I practically pushed her into his arms. I didn't even put up a fight. Now it's too late and she's lead such a life of hardship because I was a coward. But then again, why would she have picked me? I would have brought her down too, just in a different way."

He thought of the past ten years, suppressing his feelings out of fear she would become afraid or repulsed by him. He thought about wanting her to have a strong future in the community as a respected wife and longevity with her husband. "She would have had to choose between her family and me….Never. I would never put her through that." He asked the question out loud this time. "Did I love her? " He laughed by how such a question could ever be raised. "I never stopped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was in rehearsal for the annual Faust tribute. She had been dancing the solo for over four years now and loved being able to take part in the production in such a special way. She was hoping that the music and her performance would be the start to getting things back on track with Erik.

_He loves Faust so, I know he will be pleased with my performance and then, we can start over. I will apologize for my… _She stopped her train of thought when she saw the cast list displayed on the wall. "Dance Soloist….. Andrea Simone? No, that can't be right. Who is Andrea Simone?" Her eyes flared in rage. "That part is mine!"

Reyes and Firmin were going over score after score and couldn't seem to find one they both agreed on.

"I say Firmin; I do wish our Phantom fellow would send us a piece of music soon. While I appreciate the quiet, he did liven up this place and supplied some wonderful music. These past few months have been difficult for me to find a purpose to get out of bed."

"Reyes, do you hear what you are saying?" He looked up and took his glasses off. "You actually like it when we are running amuck."

"Actually, we run much more hazardless when the Phantom lurks on. Don't suppose you know why Giry fell out of sorts with him, do you?"

"Can't say that I do. She would bring some interesting pieces…..Say, what if we were to write our benefactor a little note?"

"A note?"

"Why not? He's never been one to be rude and not at least reply." Firmin grinned. "I have an idea. Why don't we…."

"I demand an explanation at once!"

Reyes was visibly appalled with Antoinette's boldness. "Antoinette, what is the meaning of this intrusion? Can't you see we are working? I suggest that…."

She sneered and did not back down. "I suggest you hear me."

Firmin took a deep breath and came out from behind his desk."Now, now Reyes, remember your nerves. What is the concern, Mademoiselle Giry?"

"Who is Andrea Simone?"

Both men looked at one another, but only Reyes spoke. "Annie, she is a very good, new dancer and we wanted to highlight her skills as well as call attention to newer aspiring dancers to join the company. Surely you can't object to that. It will mean more students for you."

"Phryne's dance has been my part for four years."

"Exactly, we wanted a fresh start." Reyes looked away.

"Then why continue to do Faust? This is outrageous. Is this because of him?"

Firmin wasn't sure if she meant the Phantom or Randolph. "Him who?"

"That slimy bastard you would like nothing more than to whore me out to. Did he put you up to this? Is your new aspiring star bedding him?"

"That's enough, Mademoiselle Giry!" Firmin looked crossed. "This was a good business decision. It has nothing to do with you at all. And if you had paid more attention to the cast listing, you would have seen that we did feature you in the first number, "Dance of the Nubian Salves."

She wanted to spit but refrained herself. "How generous."

"My dear, young, lady there are no assumptions or certainties in this life and certainly not in theatre. I would advise that you remind yourself that you work for us. And since you have rebuffed the friendship of the Comte, and are Phantomless these days, you should be grateful you have a situation let alone a part. Now, leave us at once before I remedy that even further. Are we clear?"

She hated to admit it but Firmin was right. She had no power and the fact that the Comte hadn't pushed his authority on her made it clear she was hanging by a thin thread. "Yes, monsieur. Forgive my…."

Firmin walked up closer to her and placed his face right up against hers. "What was that? Louder, please mademoiselle."

"Forgive me. Good day."

She left refusing to allow a moment to waste for fear her emotions would start to crumble in front of the two men she despised the most in that moment. Where she went next was not a conscious decision. Where she could be close by his side. She needed to cry to someone who would understand her pain and her suffering. Someone who would understand the way she felt when she danced. The only place that made her feel accepted, loved and surrounded by peace.

"Erik! Erik, please allow me to see you. I have been wrong, so wrong! I wanted to hurt you for reasons that make very little sense to me. I know how much Christine means to you and I was foolish to be jealous of her. The bond you have with her, we never had and I am sorry I made you feel unworthy of her kindness. I know now that…. Erik, please come out! I can't cry and apologize when you are not in front of me, only to have to do it all over again when I can see you. I know you can hear me all the same but it means the world of difference for me. Please…."

She then noticed that the candles hadn't been lit in days. The piano had dust on the keys. _Dust? He would never allow such disarray. _"Erik, where are you?" She then realized where he was. Where he will always be.

"You may be her angel but once upon a time you were my friend. I need your friendship now, Erik. I am afraid what I will become without it…Without it; I'm afraid what I will be forced to do to myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik rode carefully along, following the carriage with precision. It wouldn't be very long now. He thought of Christine telling him that Reggie was a good person. He grinned and remembered his earlier conversation with the man.

Erik had returned to the stable in order to try and bribe him, so he could learn the schedule pattern of the master's carriage. He wasn't expecting to find such a willing partner. He slowly entered and before Erik could even address the man, he spoke with his back to Erik.

"Mlle. Christine sure seems to like you. It's nice she has a friend. She's been lonely here."

Erik was still reserved but there was something in the way he spoke of Christine that made him want to inquire further. "Has she been upset here?"

Reggie shrugged. "Madame is nice and it lifts her spits to have such a precious little girl. But the house isn't only with these two. It would be a wise move for you to be close at hand and all."

"You speak of him?" Erik couldn't get the mental image of that weasel hurting Christine out of his mind. _He dares to try and hurt my precious friend. "_What do you know?"

"Monsieur, I'm just the driver around here…."

"Turn around and face me!"

Reggie didn't know why but he turned in an instant. He normally kept to himself and had been doing things in such a manner ever since Cassie was a young child and he worked for her father. He kept his head down and did an honest day's work for an honest day's pay. What made him talk to Erik is a mystery. Especially when Erik's presence was exactly how he remembered it, daunting. "I….. Look, I don't want any trouble."

Erik charged over to him and took the man by his suspenders. "Then tell me where I can find him. I want his exact schedule. When he wakes, where he eats…Everything. I request an audience with him and I want to be sure he gets the message crystal clear."

"You mean you want to make sure he doesn't hurt her anymore?"

Erik lightened his hold of him but shook his head in earnest.

Reggie smiled. "I'll do you one better. But can you please set me down, first?"

Erik's mind wandered back to the present and just as Reggie told him, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. _Yes, my angel. You were right. Reggie is a good person._

"Show time, Cesar"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who has embraced this story by reading, reviewing, following and favoring it. I'm blown away by your support. To those of you who are new to the story and have reviewed for the first time, I am truly grateful for your time and kind words. **

**I am so pleased that many of you have found a connection with Cassie and Thomas. While I never give anything away…. **** All I can say is that this story is still in the infancy stages and much needs to happen in order for everything to come full circle. This will be a rollercoaster ride full of emotions and surprises but remember that nothing will ever be in vain.**

**I was going to say that I own Cassie and Thomas and do a happy dance but then I realized that I technically don't own Cassie, as she is Madame/Mamma Valerius. Damn….. I can never catch a break!**

Vincent sat inside the carriage eagerly waiting to escape the past 24 hours and see his friend again. He knew out of everyone, Randolph would be able to provide some clarity to the situation. The adoption idea had gone awry and thanks to his adopted tattletale, Cassie had found out about his little conversation with Christine.

_Spoiled brat. Whoever heard of a parentless child to be so uppity and demanding? That little wench should be grateful we even allow her to enter our home, much less live inside it. _He breathed deeply. _If that little pest does anything to hurt my marriage…..I'll…..I'll….. Send her bags packing as quickly as they arrived._ He started to tense up again but remembered the letter he had written his wife and hoped she would see he only had the best intentions at heart.

When Vincent reached for his pocket watch, the carriage came to an abrupt halt causing him to lunge forward and almost be thrown from his seat.

"What the devil is going on, Reggie?" He was pounding on the inside carriage wall.

"Sorry, monsieur. The horses seem to have gotten frightened over something. I have the reins and we are under control."

"Damn, stupid animals! If you've so much control than why was I almost thrown from my seat?"

_It was not part of the plan but I enjoyed it nonetheless. _"Sorry again, Monsieur Vincent."

"If you wouldn't baby those carcasses so much, they wouldn't be frightened everytime they leave the stable." He crossed his legs and let out an exasperated sign. "Why are we still stopped? I'm going to be late for my meeting."

_Meeting? You mean another gambling party so you can lose more of Cassie's money to de Chagny? _Reggie turned his head and saw Erik dismount near the building just as he told him to. He smiled. "We don't want to risk it. We are actually stopped in front of a tavern. Why don't you go inside for a bit and when you come back out the horses will be as gentle as lambs, monsieur."

Vincent got out of the carriage in a furry. He slammed the door and saw one the horses move back in place.

"I want you to use the whip."

Reggie wasn't expecting that. "Monsieur, please. I told you I can….."

"Use the whip on them, or I will use it on you!" He reached for it and the moment he had it in his hands he felt his grip weaken as it suddenly slid from him. He turned around at once and saw a masked man on a horse take possession of his leather strip.

"What is….Who are you?" The mask confused him as he found himself leaning on the carriage for support.

Erik rested on Cesar as he did his best to remind himself of the promise he made to Christine. _Fear yes, torturous pain without reprieve, no. _ He threw the whip away at too far of a distance for anyone to retrieve. "I heard commotion and thought it would be best to inquire. How can I be of service?"

Reggie silently thanked God that Erik had come along when he did. He wondered where he picked up the white mask but thought it was a nice touch considering the night that was planned. "Monsieur, we are fine. We just…."

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Vincent was determined not appear out of control. He faced Erik and answered his question. "I was about to settle a dispute between myself and my servant. You were intruding and I demand you fetch my leather strip and be on your meddling way."

"A man who only knows how to harm animals does not know how to relate with animals." His mismatched eyes never wavered from Vincent.

Reggie started to perspire. This was not part of the plan. Erik was to go inside and pretend he was tending bar. He wasn't supposed to get Vincent agitated so soon like this. "Perhaps we should be running along, monsieur. You don't want to be late for the Comet."

Upon hearing fear in Reggie's voice, Erik jumped down as he dismounted and his cape flawlessly twirled along side of him. "Are you late for an appointment?"

Vincent didn't know if he liked it better when Erik was up on the horse or standing before him. For he could convince himself that being up on the horse, was the reason he seemed to tower over him. "That is no concern of yours."

"But I'm afraid it is. As you said, I am partially responsible due to my meddling ways. Allow me to inspect your horses to ensure the rest of your ride is uneventful." Erik stood with his arms behind his back, looking regal and patient. He saw Vincent was about to dismiss it. If he left in the carriage, the plans would be completely altered. He knew by Reggie's suggestion that it was up to him to bring things to a new direction.

Vincent suddenly remembered the dread feeling he felt when he thought he was about to be thrown from his carriage and reluctantly relented. "Perhaps we can use your interference to our advantage." He saw Erik remain still as he reached over from behind to open the carriage door and waited protectively inside.

Erik inwardly grinned that his initial observations on Vincent had been correct. The man was a coward and couldn't possess any strength unless it was to someone he knew he could dominate such as; defenseless animals, paid servants or innocent children. He let Vincent feel his stare and it forced the façade of bravery to diminish as he saw his victim look down to his feet.

Erik ignored Reggie as he could sense he was trying to gain his attention. He was not going to stop this, not now. While the game plans had changed something new and wonderful awaited. His mask was the first piece to cause alarm. He knew it would be. He was used to it; he counted on it to be a protective shield. Now it was time for the next piece to play out but he was going to need some help.

He slowly and cautiously approached the horse that seemed spooked and lightly stroked its forehead three times. He then placed two fingers on the horse's poll and spoke softly to it. Reggie noticed her stiffness go away.

"What is her name?"

"How did you know she was female?"

Erik looked up at Reggie but didn't answer. Instead he waited for his reply, bringing his gaze back to the animals. After several anxious seconds, Reggie said her name was Clancy.

Erik stroked her crest and said her name. "Clancy. You are alright. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise you that." He then stroked her muzzle. "Good girl. Now, do you think you can let me take you for a little ride?" He then moved to the other horse and whispered to him, "Fear not, she will do well."

"What in the blazing is going on out there? I am terribly late!" Vincent's voice caused the horse to move back, but Erik stayed focused with her eyes.

"This has been a long time coming, no doubt." Erik said as he patted the horse one last time and went over to address Vincent. Instead of waiting to be asked to come inside, he opened the door and climbed in. "Change of plans, monsieur."

"What are you doing?"

"The horses are fine. They are very strong animals, but your female horse is not able to pull the weight of the carriage today."

"Fine! Unhitch her and I'll take one." He got up to leave, but Erik pulled him back down.

"Not so fast. Your horses are mates and separating them like that will not do. Besides, if you cast her aside, her self-esteem will forever prevent her from pulling a carriage again."

"Then I will….."

Erik placed his hands on the Vincent's chest and whatever threat Vincent was going to make stopped in mid-sentence. He could feel the mass amount of strength from the stranger's hand, pulling him down.

"You will ride to your destination and leave the carriage. I'll make arrangements to return it to your home."

"Ride?" Vincent's eyes widened and it did not go undetected by Erik.

"Of course."Erik smiled as much as the mask allowed. "Now get out!"

Vincent moved away and left the carriage, for no other reason to distance himself from Erik. He took a deep breath and shook his head. _It's fine. It's only a short ride. Just….."_

Erik was now outside and instructed Reggie to unhitch the horses. He then went to discuss something with Cesar. He nodded and pulled out a few sliced apples from his saddle sack. "Don't eat it so fast." He then wiped his gloved hands and stood before the men.

"Your driver can take the male horse and you monsieur, will ride my Cesar."

"The…. The… Stallion? No, I couldn't put you out….. No, I'll ride my own horse." He began walking towards Clancy.

"You take one move towards her and I will see it is your last." Erik showed half a sneer as he brought César over to Vincent. "You said you were late. My Cesar will not only ensure you are there but make up for any lost time. I will follow your driver and ride the female. Do not worry about transporting Cesar back to me. He always finds his way home."

Vincent looked up at the massive animal before him and the whites of his eyes were screaming. Reggie finally could see why Vincent was so mean to the animals. It was because he was afraid of them. He silently applauded Erik's brilliance.

Vincent nodded and went to mount the stallion but had trouble climbing on. Erik sighed. As he looked back with a real grin to Reggie. Once his head was turned back to Vincent, he was through playing nice.

"Allow me." He picked him up by his breadbasket and plopped him hard onto the saddle. He ignored Vincent's groan and Reggie's suppressed laughter. "You best hold on to the reins and remember to let him lead you."

Still seeing stars from the pain, he could only nod in a gaze like motion unprepared when Erik clapped his hands twice signaling to Cesar to take off as if they were flying. Reggie came stammered over to him.

"He doesn't know where they are going. Valerius is too dazed to ….."

"Cesar knows where he is to go. Trust me. Now I trust you to take care of the carriage and I will bring Clancy back on the day of Christine's lesson. Can you manage until then?"

Reggie just looked at Erik in disbelief. "I'll manage just fine. What I will never understand is how you did all that, when the original plan…"

"My current profession requires me to be at several places at once. Thus, I need several back-up plans." He motioned gently for Clancy and to Reggie's surprise, she came. He climbed up on her and motioned to follow the trail. "Now, you'll contact his party and make sure someone comes for him?"

"Do I have to?" Reggie frowned.

"We are not doing this for him. We are keeping a promise to a very special young woman."

Reggie nodded. "Yes, we are."

Erik signaled for Clancy to move and they were off. "Safe journey, Reggie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent did not feel well. Cesar was dragging him faster and faster and at one point he could not sit up straight for the twist and turns were making him want to be sick. In the distance, with a voice as big as the sea, Erik echoed "Faster, Cesar, faster!" The horse had no choice but to obey his master's every command.

They had jumped through rivers and fallen trees and unkempt bushes throughout the dusty, gravel roads. Each time Cesar increased his speed, Vincent did all he could to attach himself permanently on to the horse. At one point he dug his fingernails into Cesar's sides and it caused the horse to hiss in pain. He increased his speed and as he saw a cliff approaching them, Cesar abruptly stopped, causing Vincent to be thrown in mid air and fall head first to the ground but not before he rolled and rolled until he was knee deep in a thick, mud puddle. Hearing the splash made him know he was alive but the minute the pain registered throughout his body, he wished for death.

Erik caught up to Cesar and quickly dismounted. "What happened? This isn't where I wanted you to take him. What…." He then saw the red markings on his side. "He did this?" Erik looked over the cliff and saw Vincent's chest barely rising from his breathing. He caressed Cesar's muzzle. "I will care for you once we are home. Can you watch over Clancy for a moment?"

The horse nodded and Erik slowly brought Clancy over."Be safe. I will return soon."

He reached the bottom of the cliff and forcibly kicked Vincent to his feat. "Get up!"

He was wheezing and in much pain due to the fall. He could only open one eye. "You…" His voice was unable to be heard. "I will….." All that could be heard was his poor excuse at breathing.

"I will see to it that someone looks after you, but it is not because I want to. You owe your fate and your good fortune to one person."

Vincent looked as if he was going to say his name, but Erik quickly shook his head.

"Not me. Her."

"H….Her?"

"Christine. You ever lay a hand on her again; your demise will be brought to you by me, not by my horse. And just so you don't forget who I am, and what I could do to you. I will leave you with something you will never forget, long after your bones have healed and your pain has subsided." He leaned down so they were now at eye level. "Too bad you can't raise your hand to the level of your eyes for this." He pulled off his mask and revealed his face.

Vincent screamed as much as his voice would allow and then in a moment of panic, fright, pain and exhaustion, he collapsed.

Erik stood up and placed the mask back onto his face. "A good Phantom fright." He began walking up to the top, thinking that in his miserable life, he had never once seen his face as being good for anything but not today. Today he found its usage and it was well worth it. For today, Christine allowed him to use his horror for good.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik entered his domain cautiously. He had taken a few liberties while tending to Cesar and now that he had Clancy in his possession, he was determine to make them both feel safe, as well as uphold his sanctuary from meddling intruders who may begin to question any unusual sounds. He was thankful that his persona allowed for discretion and he relied on the fears of the ignorant to keep his privacy just so.

He had planned on returning a day sooner but when he found the perfect place for Christine to train, he was determined to secure the location. He sent her the promised letter, confident that she would be pleased. While he had hoped to begin right away, he explained that Cesar had sustained an unforeseeable injury and thus he needed to tend to him properly. He asked that she meet him there at the start of the following week and felt she would understand why in time.

The lantern he used led him to the doorway of his music room. He wanted to spend some time preparing his pupil's first arrangements and he could see no better use of his time than tailoring scores to fit Christine's voice. As he opened the door, he noticed three envelopes faced down at the bottom of the door's opening.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost._ He smirked. _ You call yourself something long enough and sooner or later, people will believe it. What do those two fools who run my theatre want? When he_ picked it up, he noticed the handwriting of the second envelope belonging to no one other than Antoinette. _ Annie?_ He picked her letter up too and just when he started to rip her note open, he saw his name, Monsieur Erik Dexter on the third envelope with a return address belonging to the Valerius' estate.

The second his mind registered that it was Christine who wrote to him, the other two letters fell to the floor. He was eager to see what his friend has been so curious to inquire about. In his anticipation in retrieving her letter, it didn't register to him how that same letter even made its way to his lair. Perhaps, if Erik had read Antoinette's letter first, he would have seen she was really trying to make peace with him. Maybe he would have known that she was no longer an obstacle towards his friendship with the child. Instead, Erik took Christine's letter, ignoring the rest and bringing it with him to the piano where he read her words out loud.

"My Dearest Angel,"

_I still cannot fathom why she chooses to grace me with such a title. _He smiled at her conviction_._

"I know it has not been very long since our departure but I was consumed with nothing else than to find a moment and write you the words I was not able to convey in your presence."

_Strange. I found myself having no choice but to surrender to the urge and write her the moment I secured our new venue. Even thought I allowed myself three days time, it just seemed necessary to put pen to paper and grant assurances of confirmation to her that our place had been found._

"Seeing you today was the best present anyone could have ever given me. I have missed seeing you and talking with you. While our letter correspondence has provided comfort to me, it could never take the place of seeing you in person. I can hardly wait to hear from you with news of our newest location to resume our lessons."

He grinned.

"I truly can't understand why you have bothered with me over the years and continued to take such an active interest in me. However, I am not questioning the miracle my father brought me when he sent me an angel. Yes, I know you are a mortal man and perhaps have fallen victim to life's struggles and sins but that does not change your importance in my life and how I treasure your gifts of music and friendship. It will never be forsaken."

_In her eyes she sees a light in me. She believes I am more. Does she even realize that without her strength, I would crumble?_ He touched his mask. _She wants me to no longer wear my flesh mask….A mask that would allow her to see more of….Me. Do I even dare to try and imagine her full acceptance? She is so young. How could I even dare burden her with such a fate?_

"It's funny but I wish I could think of something more original to say than thank you but I have no other way of expressing my gratitude. I will wear my new locket with pride and every time I wear or touch it, I will think of you.

Your faithful student and best friend,

Christine."

_Oh Christine…How did I become blessed with having you in my life? I have been raised as a curse…..A mistake. My childhood and my youth were plagued with sins. Is it even possible that somewhere along the way, I did something good? Something to deserve your trust and admiration? _

_Your lessons are sacred and are to be uphold above all else. I vow to you that you will always be safe and one day, you will shine as the rising sun where the entire world will still to catch a glimpse._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette had stayed hidden since her heated exchange with the managers. She had no choice but to leave her room to teach her classes but did not feel the need to ridicule or torture herself to attend Faust rehearsals and endure Andrea dancing her part. She was crestfallen she had not spoken to Erik. She may have doubted his concern after her letter but felt when he saw her effort at bringing him Christine's letter, all would have been finally forgiven. She was making the effort. How far would he drive this wedge between them? She had already consented to being second place. What more could he want from her?

Reluctantly, she noticed the time and had to get to her class. Her eyes saw one of the secret doorways to Erik's lair and her sadness suddenly turned to anger. "I refuse to beg! He is to come to me if he expects….."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

She jumped in fright after being startled and when she felt his greedy arms around her, it made her body want to shed its skin like a snake, knowing it had been contaminated by Randolph's touch.

"Unhand me!"

"Easy, my lady. I was stopping you from injuring yourself. We can't have anything happen to our prima ballerina. I rather enjoy Faust."

The moment she heard him taunting her, she snapped and sprung out of his grasp, then slapped him across the face.

"You are disgusting! You punish me for not being able to buy me and at my weakest point you mock me to my face!"

Randolph's hand went to his cheek and while a part of him wanted to hit Antoinette just as hard as she hit him, his other half couldn't help but grin. "Such fire and passion. My dear, what a pair we would make."

She huffed and walked away only to have him hot on her trail. "Stop! Wait a minute. What is wrong?"

She turned around in frustration. "What is wrong? You gave my part away!"

"I what? My lady, I assure you, I did no such thing." He was about to move towards her, when he saw Andrea wave to him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly and winked. Then he focused his attention back to Antoinette. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? That! Her!" Her voice reached a new octave as she pointed to the girl. "Don't you dare deny that because she is sleeping with you, she now has been given my part! A part I have danced flawlessly for years. A part that is not just a dance solo but a chance to pay tribute to the craft I love. And now you have cheapened it." She nodded her head in disgust. "Unless you plan on having me sacked, I still have a class to teach and I will be late if I do not take my leave."

"Annie, wait." He reached for her arm and gently pulled her back. "I do know the young woman but I never made any arrangement that would harm you. Why would I do that without at least telling you the stakes? I'm trying to bed you. I'm a scoundrel, not an idiot."

"Well, you have the warm body you crave, now let me be." She tried to get out of his hold but Randolph wasn't letting her.

"It is your warm body I crave. Anything else is a weak substitution. So let me get this straight. The managers took your solo away and gave it to Andrea and you think it has to do with me?"

"Deny it if you dare. You'll just be a liar along with being a repulsive, adulterer."

His eyes looked away and he let go of her arm. She was pleased to be released but was confused by his sudden move nonetheless. He nodded as if he was dismissing her and she began to walk away, only to hear him call out her name once more.

"Antoinette, please come back."

The word please was new for him, she thought. For it sounded odd coming from his tongue. She hated that she was going to do this but she had no more resolve left in her to fight. When she returned to stand before him, he smiled.

"Thank you. I know my word means nothing to you however for what it is worth, I did not ask anyone to remove you from your well deserved role. I saw you dance the part last year and I was deeply moved. You stirred such feelings in me that I…Well, let's just say I went and purchased the music for my phonograph." He licked his lips as he allowed his eyes to trace her form once more.

Antoinette did not know whether to be flattered or sickened. She wisely kept her head down but then an idea came to her head and she felt compelled to try and bring it to light. "Randolph?"

"Yes?" His mind was still on other thoughts as he answered her. He then coughed and focused his eyes on her. "What is it you desire, Antoinette?"

His tone did not go unnoticed by her but she remained on task and did not give him the satisfaction of being scared or nervous. "I want my part back!"

He was not expecting those words out of her mouth. "Why are you telling this to me? You are not my employee. I think we both know that all too well." He said with regret in his voice.

"Firmin and Reyes listen to you. Surely if you convey your disapproval of the latest casting, they will have no choice but to right this wrong for no other reason than to please you."

Randolph pressed his lips together at Antoinette's sudden proposal. "I suppose I could do that as a concerned patron. Yet I don't want them to feel as if I am controlling the pieces in their own theater."

_I wouldn't worry, Erik already dictates his control with things that interest him. Too bad, I am no longer one of them._"They would listen to their most esteemed benefactor, no?"

He grinned as he slowly came towards her and pressed her forcibly close to him. "My lady, if I were to right this wrong as you say, my reward would be?"

She forced herself to relax just enough to feel him tug at her harder for fear she would walk away. She had to see this through. Maybe with just enough arrogance she could win this battle. "My gratitude and friendship."

"How friendly?" He was testing her. He looked at her very seriously.

"Randolph, we have discussed this. You are married and I cannot engage in a relationship with someone who is never to be my husband."

He scoffed."You damn theatre divas. You request the moon without a second thought or even offer as much as a kiss for payment." He rolled his eyes. "What made you even suggest such a favor from me when you know my price?"

She never hesitated. She began to play with his collar as she spoke. "Perhaps this favor is free in your eyes but it is not without reward."

"Oh?" He arched his brow.

"You would have the pleasure of seeing your vision of my dancing to your phonograph live on stage and in your mind it could be for your eyes only."

Antoinette stood still not even risking a breath to escape for fear her body would start to tremble at his reaction. _Look him in the eye. Stay in control. _When she heard him laugh, she swore she could hear the devil in his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie sat in her parlor pretending to enjoy the view outside her window of Christine and Suzanna. They had gone out riding together and promised to return for lunch. While she loved seeing both girls take so well to one another, her mind raced with questions concerning her husband. She was beyond confused at what to make of his behavior. One minute she was reading his letter, stating how sorry he was for his actions and how he wanted to start over. The next, she received a note from Miriam de Chagny; of all people, informing her that her husband sustained injuries and was recuperating at their home. Worst of all. he did not wish to see her.

_Not see me? His wife? Why? What did I do that was so terrible that he humiliates me so?_ She stood up, and slammed the tea cup down in frustration. "I will never understand him!" She then brought her hand to her mouth for fear someone may have heard her. She knew the answer before she even asked the question. She never understood him at all, so why should she start now? _Perhaps, if I really loved him as a wife should….._ She crossed her arms and sat back on her couch.

"I tried so hard to love him. I thought we were happy enough but he's been so distant and cruel lately. His friendship with that horrible man is making him turn into someone he isn't…..Or maybe it's making it harder for me to ignore who he really is?"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember when everything started to spin out of control. Of course, it was when she learned of his hitting Christine. They still hadn't properly discussed the matter for her to be able to accept the apology and move on. Yet it was more than just that. She knew it and she hated herself for it.

After the realization hit her that Vincent had turned violent towards their adoptive daughter, she began finding it more difficult to accept and carry on as she had done in the past. However it wasn't only that realization that made the façade harder to wear. It was seeing him again. _Thomas._

Oddly enough she had managed to keep him at a comfortable distance over the last ten years. Partially because she was too busy working so hard on her marriage to notice him along with the fact that Thomas didn't seem to want to be noticed. When she saw him the other day she couldn't wait to share with him the news of her finally having a daughter. She didn't even think twice about inviting Suzanna and him to the party. Then when he came and locked eyes with her and touched her arm... Since then she hadn't been able to sleep right in days. All she saw was his eyes staring back at her and a cold bed thanks to her husband's absenteeism.

"How did I end up here?"

Her mind traveled back when she was 17 with her mother in this very household. Back then she thought claiming her independence would be the hardest thing she would ever have to face.

_Flashback_

"Cassandra Pare' I want to see you this instant!"

Cassie looked at her friends, Mallory and Beatrice and gave them a knowing look. "Do you suppose she found out about my interview with Monsieur McCarthy?"

Mallory giggled. "I think Americans go by Mister or something like that. You better fit the part, Cassie."

Beatrice just huffed. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say you are stark, raving mad for subjecting yourself to such scandal. Imagine, a girl of your standing wanting to be a governess for some American snot-nosed brat."

"She's a darling and you only know gossip."Cassie snapped back. "Besides, I have a right to do what I wish with my time."

"True, Cassie yet I hate to agree with Beatrice on this but doesn't school occupy enough time? Why this job? What about just hanging out with us?"

Cassie took Mallory's hand. "I love being with you….." She looked at Beatrice and added "Both of you but when I saw that little girl and heard about her parents, my heart just went out to her. I can't explain it. Besides, it won't interfere with school and this can be something of my own."

Beatrice shook her head. "You will be like my family's maid. Why, Cassie? How will you ever find a suitable husband when you are masquerading as the help?"

"That's enough, Beatrice! Cassie isn't like that and would never be with someone who was." Mallory shot a glare over to Beatrice.

Cassie lifted her arms up. "Stop it you two. I'm going to have enough bloodshed to wipe off the floor with my mother and father convincing them this is a good idea. To your point, Beatrice I won't get my dowry until I'm married and we all know it goes to the man anyway. This way, I will have something of my own." She then faced Mallory. "And you are right, I wouldn't give my heart to someone like that. But this isn't about my future. This is about me, right now wanting to tend to that little girl. It will be excellent practice for my own children one day."

Mallory laughed. "Don't talk of husbands, but give that girl a baby and she will be content. You know, Cassie you need one to secure the other, or so we are told." She giggled again.

"Hush!" This time Cassie couldn't keep a straight face and the only thing that stopped all of them from laughing was the sound of Cassie's mother calling for her once more.

"Cassandra Pare', I will not ask again!"

Although it took some convincing and pleading on her part, Cassie was able to convince her family to allow her to interview for the governess position at the McCarthy estate. Within a week she was standing in the hallway, waiting to be escorted inside to meet her perspective employer.

"Mister McCarthy will see you now."

"Thank you." Cassie wondered if Thomas McCarthy spoke French. She wouldn't mind practicing her English yet she hoped she could offer to teach the child French, as it would be most beneficial for her. He obviously wanted her to grow up here. Her mind wandered as she waited inside the library, until a deep, male voice greeted her in her native tongue.

"Mademoiselle Pare'?"

"Mister McCarthy. I am pleased to meet you."

They both grinned as they realized each was doing a courtesy for the other. Thomas motioned for the young woman to sit and he followed.

"I would like Suzanna to know how to speak French and hopefully better than I can. So, if you would please answer in French, it would help me review your qualifications better."

"Very well, Monsieur McCarthy." _He has such a warm smile._

"By the way, you speak English very well."

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same for your French." She didn't know what possessed her to tease him so but his smile had been so warm and she could tell interviewing governesses was the last thing he wished to be doing.

He arched is brow. _That's refreshing. _"Well, it's a good thing I was planning on teaching my granddaughter English." He smiled.

"Forgive me, I am very sorry. I just couldn't resist and you seemed so good humored… I…..Dear God, I am sorry."

"Don't be. I like your honesty. I would prefer it if you are to work for me. It's really the only way I do business. Now, then your last name…"

"My last name, monsieur?"

"It's from a very proper and fine family. Why would you be interviewing for this position?"

Cassie frowned. "Do you already discount me because of my family, monsieur?"

"Oh no, not at all. Yet, you can't blame a shrewd business man for being curious. Why?"

Cassie sighed."Monsieur McCarthy, the truth is I fell in love with your little girl. She is the most precious thing I have ever seen and when I leaned of her parents' tragedy….Your son…My heart went out to her and to your situation. I know I can be very useful, monsieur and not only can I look after her, I can teach her French and a few other languages as well. I can also assist in office duties if you so require a ….."

"Hold up a minute." He never saw so much enthusiasm in one interview. "Look, the truth of the matter is anyone could sit here and tell me what I want to hear. The fact is that if Suzanna doesn't like you, everything else is a moot point so let's cut to the chase."

"I beg your pardon, monsieur?"

He laughed. "I'm big on expressions, Cassie. If you work for me, you will need to learn one or two."

She blushed. "I.. Will remember that, monsieur. You will find I'm a quick study if you hire me."

"Well let's get the boss in here to decide."

"Monsieur is that another expression?"

He stood up and grinned. "Wait here."

A moment later he returned with a very aware and bouncy three year old. Cassie's face lit up like a rocket and it did not go unnoticed by Thomas. He seemed to also notice that his granddaughter had a smile on her face when seeing the tall brunette.

"She seems to know you."He saw Suzanna's hands go towards Cassie. "You want to hold her?"

"Oh, may I?" Cassie could hardly contain her excitement. "I.. That is if you feel comfortable."

"If I don't, I think my granddaughter will jump out of my hold." He placed the child in Cassie's arms and it was as if an instant connection had been made. "No second thoughts. The boss has decided."

"Oh Monsieur McCarthy, really? I have the job!"

"Are you kidding? I think she will be more inclined to go home with you than stay here with me." He laughed. "Congratulations. I'll draw up the contract. Can I offer you a drink to celebrate?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I….."

Suzanna touched Cassie's nose and Thomas almost thought it was as if his son and daughter -in-law arranged for such a smooth transition from the grave. He called to his servant.

"A glass of scotch. Looks like my interview is over and I can concentrate on other matters this evening."

"Yes, sir."

Cassie looked at him funny and was about to say something but thought against it. Her look did not go unnoticed by Thomas.

"Spit it out, Cassie. I like honestly, remember?"

"It's just…..This is none of my business. I…"

He gave her a look and she sat down with Suzanna in her lap. "You shouldn't drink this early. My father has a habit of doing that and it…..Well….There might be other drinks to quench your pallet, monsieur. Lemonade might…. I'm sorry. I really should just shut up and…"

"Another thing, call me Thomas. I hate that formal stuff, you'll be watching my granddaughter, not babysitting a business brief."

She looked at him and suddenly felt exposed and didn't know why. _What am I saying? He's my employer, and I just insulted him and told him he couldn't drink….Moreover, I told him about my father. Why?…_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you and my father…. I…" She stood up and handed the baby over to him.

Suzanna was a bit fussy after having to leave Cassie's arms but after a second or two she relaxed in Thomas's lap. "Never apologize for saying what you mean and meaning what you say. I was beginning to think I wouldn't meet someone who possessed those qualities here. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, monsieur….. Thomas." She smiled. "I can rearrange my school classes and accommodate your schedule."

"Good. We can review that tomorrow. Now you better go, I have a few more interviews to cancel."

She began walking out when she turned around and thanked him again. "I want you to know this means a great deal to me. I won't let you or Suzanna down."

"I am sure you won't. Wave bye-bye Suzanna." He helped the child wave and Cassie passed by Thomas' servant with his glass of scotch.

"Your drink, sir."

"I've changed my mind. How about a tall glass of lemonade, instead?"

Cassie heard the exchange and couldn't help but grin. It remained on her face the entire walk home.

_End of Flashback_

"Madame, you have visitor."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Marie. Who is it?"

Marie looked uncomfortable. "Perhaps, I should just let him in?"

"Him? Is it Vincent? Is he home?" She rushed passed her and entered the hallway. "Why would you not….Oh!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Thomas….."

"Hello Cassie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning had broken. Erik was still wide awake at the piano staring at the last note he had written on his new score. Yes, the note from those two fools implored him for an original composition and maybe this would find its way up to them. Yet he didn't write it for them. There was only one voice that could command such a feeling. He closed his eyes and let his fingers unleash the melody in his mind. He then began to sing.

"I thought I was hopeless, I thought I was broken  
I struggled to laugh when the whole room was joking  
I waited in the cold, but the door wouldn't open 'til I  
'Til I heard your voice in a dream  
And nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing  
The signal's got speed but there's no real connection  
I tried reaching out but it was just my reflection 'til I  
'Til I heard your voice in a dream."

He savored the cord before letting it go. _Good._ He smiled. _But not good enough for her..._

_Author's note: The song is called, "I Heard Your Voice in a Dream" from Smash. Aside from the fact that I'm currently obsessed with the song, it also fits our super couple well. It will make more of an appearance as time goes by._


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again I want to thank all of you for your wonderful support and reviews. Whenever I get a notice that I have a new review or that someone has favored or reviewed my story, I can't help but grin. Stay tuned as all of our characters and couples are going to embark on one hell of a rollercoaster ride. So without further stalling let's see where Chapter 17 takes us.**

**BTW, I own nothing… Damn that was hard to say out loud!**

Erik woke up with stiffness in his back due to using his piano keys as a pillow. He slowly moved and positioned one hand to his lower back as the other picked up the sheet music he had spent the night working on. He sighed as he looked at the piece.

"Why can't I get the bridge just as I want it?" He shook his head and placed the sheet music down. He then got up and began walking towards his bedroom. He needed to change and thought some time in a hot bath would do wonders for his back. As he walked he noticed there was an envelope stuck to his shoe. He stopped and shook his head. He lifted his foot up and grabbed the envelope, realizing that it was from Antoinette.

"Annie….I completely forgot!" His pain was merely an afterthought as he tore open the letter. Once he reached the end, he slammed his hand against the paper. "What are those two fools thinking? Annie not being able to dance Faust… Never! Not in my Opera House." He moved like the wind as he dressed to leave his lair and make an unannounced call.

Meanwhile rehearsals were in full production. Antoinette was back stage, waiting for her cue before proceeding with her solo entrance. It was almost as if last week never happened. She recalled Firmin's pathetic way of communicating with her that she was to be reinstated in the role at once.

"Mademoiselle Giry, just the person I wished to see."

She was alone in her classroom and gave him a puzzled look. "What makes you so surprised to see me in my own classroom? You know my dance instruction ends at this hour."

"Uh…..Yes, of course. Well, we have missed seeing you at rehearsal and ….."

_So that's it. He has come here to warn or threaten me in some way. "_Monsieur, I have not been at rehearsal because I….."

"Yes, well we cannot continue to have our rehearsals for Faust without our lead. We simply can no longer work around you for the blocking. I realize you are a professional and have danced this number for years but we insist to have….."

"Lead, monsieur? What are you talking about?"

Firmin cleared his throat but did not look directly at her. "It appears we made a great mistake not adhering to tradition and it has become very obvious that we must have you dance the leading part if we are at all to make this performance a success." He then raised his eyes to see her. "You do want the Opera House to do well, don't you?"

Antoinette didn't know what to say. Of course she loved the Opera House and would never wish any ill to come to a place she had considered home for as long as she could remember. However her mind was racing. _How did he do it? Was it really as easy as one word from Randolph de Chagny to make these men putty in her hands? No, Erik must have frightened them…..He must have….._ She stopped. Erik couldn't have known….He made no effort to contact her. Suddenly a new emotion swept through her and it frightened her to think that she was actually starting to feel gratitude towards a man like de Chagny.

"The Opera House is my home, Monsieur Firmin. I never wish to bring any harm to it. I am humbled that you stand here before me and ask that I resume the lead dance role. I shall be absent from rehearsals no longer."

Firmin smiled in relief. "Splendid. Well, we shall see you later then. Good day, mademoiselle."

"Wait, Firmin. What became of Andrea?"

"Hmm?"

"Andrea Simone, the previous dancer cast in my place."

He smirked. "You have no reason to worry about her, I assure you. She won't be a problem. Good day."

The music's tempo changed and it brought Antoinette's thoughts back to the present. Her heart raced when she thought she might have missed her cue but soon realized she still had plenty of time. Her eyes scanned the stage quickly and she could not differentiate which dancer might have been Andrea. She decided to forget about Andrea and Randolph and even her tiny feelings of guilt. Instead she assumed her entrance stance and awaited her cue.

Erik looked at his pocket watch and realized that rehearsals were taking place. A grin graced his face. _What a perfect way to make my demands crystal clear._ He decided to take in a clear overview from Box Five so he could announce his presence properly. When he entered his private box, he had to blink twice when he saw Antoinette make her entrance on stage. He took in the house and then brought his eyes back to her.

"She's performing her part?" He then sat to watch her in silence and marveled at his friend's technique. "She's performing her part and doing it flawlessly!" He smiled, but soon it disappeared. _How? What changed since the day she wrote to him? _He suddenly felt ill used. She was reaching out for him and he wasn't there. He wasn't around when she needed him. He tried to justify in his mind that Christine had needed him first and he had to ensure she was safe from the likes of Vincent. When all of a sudden he realized that Antoinette brought her letter to him.

"Dear God….Annie brought Christine's letter to me. She really was trying to make amends and not simply reaching out to me because I could help her get what she wanted…And I ignored her. I wasn't there…..What must she think of me?" _What she has always thought of you; you repulsive, monster. She called your bluff and you proved her right. She probably figured you would eventually do the same to Christine, which is why she chose to have her sent away. Must you always disappoint everyone that tries to show you kindness? Have you forgotten Giovanni?_

"All right, everyone! It's coming together nicely. Take a five minute break and we will resume right after Phryne's dance. Annie, we will need you back in 15."

Hearing Reyes' voice made Erik realize that he would have time to talk to his friend and make amends. He rushed down and proceeded to her dressing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette sat in her dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was more than pleased with her performance. She earned this spot from having talent and not from having friends in high places. She then paused. "Is that what I am calling him now? A friend?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw her hand start to tremble. She was about to stop it from moving, when a knock was heard at the door. She looked at her hand and was relieved it stopped trembling on its own. She then answered the door and was surprised when she saw Erik before her.

"Well, if it isn't the Opera Ghost gracing my dressing room. To what do I owe the honor?"

Erik stood there looking lost and if she wasn't so mad at him she might have found his vulnerability charming. He was still silent looking into her eyes when she noticed he was wearing a new mask.

"Come inside before someone sees you." She allowed him to enter and once the door was closed, she resumed her anger stance. "I see you have been very busy. When did you start wearing a black mask?"

Erik's hand went up to his face whenever his mask was called into question. "I thought I might try something that hides the monstrosity but allows more of my softer features to be shown. Is it…..Do you think I should go back to my white one?"

The question was posed in all sincerity and she was touched. "If you are asking for my opinion, I rather like it. You should let your face breathe more. This is a suitable compromise." She then realized this all didn't happen by chance. "What does Christine think of it?"

Erik still wasn't comfortable discussing Christine in front of her. True, she had made the effort with the letter but to actually discuss their next meeting and plans? He thought against it. However he did notice that the malice that used to associate whenever she would say her name to him seemed to be gone. Regardless, he was not looking to fight with her. After all, he didn't know what she would think. Yet if Annie liked it, maybe Christine would too.

"Annie, I came here to talk about you. I received your letter and ….."

"Ah yes, the letter where I humbly apologized and ask for your guidance on how to help me obtain what was rightfully mine. It was written over a week ago. Should I be grateful that you came as quickly as you did or that you were even able to fit me in at all?"

That time, he could hear her tone and it was not flattering. "I was away and upon my return I simply became engrossed in a new piece of music. You know how I am. I forgo everything until I can make the melody in my mind take flight on the page. Finally, after much exhaustion and still stuck on finding the perfect cord, I left my piano and that's when I remembered your letter. Nothing else took priority then. I came as quickly as I could and had every intention of making those buffoons realize that…."

"You're too late. Those buffoons came to realize their mistake and the crisis has been averted."

He nodded but then added quickly, "You were flawless on that stage, Annie. I was so moved with the grace and beauty you gave the music. You always capture the emotions so well."

She smiled softly. "You were watching? You saw me?"

"Yes, Annie. You were magnificent. A part of me is thankful that I didn't have to resume the persona of Opera Ghost to right this casting wrong. You proved them wrong yourself. You didn't need anyone but your talent and your heart. I am so proud of you."

Erik's words put Antoinette to shame. For she feared it had nothing to do with talent and while she was still innocent now, she knew what a dangerous game she playing. How much longer could she really take without having to give back? No, she did need the Opera Ghost, she needed him very badly. Or was it actually her friend, Erik that she needed?

"Thank you, Erik." She wanted to tell him more but the words wouldn't come out. What would he say about her actions? Would he think less of her? "Erik….."

"Please, let me speak first, Annie. I have hated this distance between us and I blamed you for so many insecurities and fears, when I am the only one to blame. You have tried to make amends and I have either been too blind or too angry to really listen."

"Oh Erik, I have so often pictured you standing before me and saying those words. I have missed you, old friend."

He smiled. "I have missed you, too. I felt so guilty for not being there for you. Yet you know how much Christine needs me and I feel such a bond with her that I simply can't break. What's even more surprising is her bond to me. She actually feels as if I am doing her a favor for being in her life. Can you imagine? Well, I don't want you to feel as if I can't be here for you too. I'm just so happy that you understand."

And just like that Annie's face fell. She thought she could accept being second place but to hear him say it…..It was altogether different. _It is clear where she lies in your heart, and you haven't a clue. God help you when you do, Erik. How could I tell him the truth now? For what would he say when comparing me to the virtuous Christine? _"Erik, did you come here to see me because of my letter or was it because of Christine's letter that I brought down to you?"

He looked puzzled."What does that have to do with us?"

"Answer me. Had I not found her letter and sent it to you, would you be here now?"

"What are you talking about? I told you I read your letter and wanted to convince those fools that you were the obvious and only choice!"

"But would you've had sought me out? Would you have talked to me as Erik, my friend or as simply the Opera Ghost?"

"Annie, have you gone mad? They are one and the same."

"Not really."

"You've done this to me before. I am not leaving until get a clear answer. Now tell me what it is that you want from me."

"I wanted you to choose me first for once! I wanted you to be there and help me through one of the most humiliating experiences of my life." _And not judge me or compare me to her…Unless I tell my story another way. Why should Christine be the only one to have a helping friend?_

"But you didn't need me. You…."

"I enlisted the help of someone else. For what Firmin and Reyes do out of fear they will do just as well with large sums of money."

Erik's eyes became wide. "You can't mean that you bribed them? That's ridiculous."

"No, but I relied on the help of their most benevolent benefactor, The Comte Randolph de Chagny."

"Chagny…." Erik wondered where he heard that name before. "And what do you mean by that?"

"That you don't have to worry about me if you tend to get distracted or your attentions are focused elsewhere. I have other friends that can help me, so there is no need for you to feel divided."

"Divided? She's a child. She never had anyone in her life to care for her except her father and he is gone now. She needs me. You need me too and I want to be there for both of you. Why must I pick one friendship over the other?"

"So you are her father figure, is that it?" _Fool! _"She won't be a child much longer and you're missing my point. I'm just telling you that I don't need to be your problem."

"You are not a problem, you are my friend."

"And so is Christine to you and Randolph to me."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What was the point of your letter if you still treat me so coldly, whenever I mention Christine?"

"I am not. Yet you need to understand that while you make your choices, others have no choice but to make theirs as well."

Erik felt a mass headache coming on. "Who is this Comte? Annie, you must be careful. Nobility does not marry theatre girls. You can't tell me that you would consider leaving all of this?"

"Why must my friendships have a marriage proposals attached? Do you think I could not get an important man to help me unless I am romantically involved? Marriage? Don't be silly. I have all that I want. I could never give this life up."

"Antoinette, men of nobility, they are not like us. They think they are entitled to anything and everything because they wear a title. Just like the Valerius' family. You may feel as if I can no longer be there for you, and maybe I have failed you…. Yet don't let your anger for me lead you down a path that you can not return from."

"Spare me the life lessons, Erik. I am not 14 years old."

He threw his hands in the air. "When did things go awry? We were talking and we were trying to get back to what we once had."

"No, you were. I don't want what was once between us because we are not the same. Therefore we can never go back to the way we were before."

"Annie…."

"It's past my 15 minute break. I best be getting back."

Rejection was nothing new for Erik. It was a feeling he knew very well and didn't want to wallow in, in front of Antoinette of all people. "I will take my leave then. Goodbye, Antoinette."

She didn't even hear him leave but the moment she turned around her tears began to shed. She had no explanation as to what went wrong. Yes, he hurt her but he was trying. He was there. Why didn't she tell him the truth about Randolph? Why didn't she tell him her fears? Was it him she didn't trust or herself? What if she was afraid he would guess she was starting to consider his advances? What if Randolph's power was indeed too much for her to resist? Could it have been that once she told him the truth, she would no longer be innocent in his eyes? That by knowing her current situation, Christine would look even more worthy of his time and attention and she would truly lose him forever?

Before she could answer that she heard another knock on the door. "Erik?"

She ran to open the door only to see the Comte on the opposite side. "You looked breathtaking, my dear. Are you free for dinner tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Christine? Have you even been listening to one word I said?" Suzanna stopped her horse and waited for Christine's mare to catch up.

"I have too. You were trying to convince yourself that it didn't bother you that Phillip de Chagny hadn't asked about your story in the contest nor that he hadn't commented on the story you left for him in the Oak tree."

Christine grinned and once she knew she had been victorious, she sighed in relief. Truthfully, her mind had been elsewhere. For ever since her angel had written to her and told her he found their meeting place, she couldn't think of anything else but seeing him and resuming their lessons again. Fortunately, all Suzanna had been talking about was Phillip, so it was a very easy guess on Christine's part.

Suzanna motioned for them to keep riding. "Maybe now you see my frustration with him. One minute he says he would offer me the moon. The next he tells me he can't see me until there is a full moon out. Really, what so difficult about commenting on my story? Or even asking if the results have come in yet?" She gave Christine a pleading look.

"Oh, right! Absolutely, he knows it's all you talk about it." _And how much you hate him. _She couldn't help but smirk. _If this is what happens when one is into boys, I am grateful it hasn't happened to me yet. _"How do you two share an Oak tree?"

Suzanna laughed. "Yeah, well that part is a little crazy. We used to play together growing up. I figured out how we could communicate with one another through messages in the opening of the big Oak tree that is in between our properties." She saw Christine grin. "Alright, missy. Well, one day when your heart and mind are at odds, don't come crying to me because I will show no sympathy." She winked.

"I just think you two are very silly."

"Are we now? I forgot, you know everything. So why are we so silly, Ms. Daae?"

Christine bit her lip. "Okay, honestly I don't know why but Phillip asked me to ask you, if you would meet him this evening by the infamous Oak tree."

"I cannot believe him! What a coward, using my dear friend against me! Forget it! You can tell him the answer is no!"

"Well…..He did ask me to tell you that if you said no, he could invite me and his brother Raoul to be there so you wouldn't feel so…" _I do hope she doesn't hurt the messenger….._ "Scared."

"WHAT?! Me scared of that boorish, brainless….. How could he even claim to care about me if he thinks I'm scared? And if he thinks I would ever allow anyone I care about to spend as much as five seconds with his pompous, horse's arse, fop of a brother, he has lost his mind!"

Christine laughed. "Yes, he said you would say something like that. So he insists that it's just the two of you who meet."

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Whose side are you on?" She then proceeded to make her horse go faster.

Christine had no choice but to keep up. "Wait, a minute! Suzanna!"

She chased her by the stream and soon the girls found themselves riding up to a huge meadow. They both stopped at the impressive clearing and noticed a small cabin. Suzanna dismounted and Christine followed.

"I had no idea someone lived here. Wow, the view is nothing short of inspiring. Did Cassie mention anything?"

Christine only shook her head. "No, but then again she's been very quiet since we heard of Vincent's injury.

"I'm sure it's been a bit easier not having him around, huh?" _Oh no! Me and my big mouth._

"I…..I just worry for Cassie." _Angel, what if he turns his anger to her? _

Suzanna changed the subject when she noticed Christine's discomfort."You want to explore the cabin?"

"Alright…Suzanna, about the day we first met and the make-up…."

"Hey, you don't have to say anything you don't want say, Christine. I only want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need a place to stay or an escape. I'm a horse ride away, okay?"

"Thank you." _Yet if I know my angel, I won't have to worry about him anymore…..It's Cassie I fear for now._

"And that goes double for Cassie. I still miss her." _And so does grandfather, even though he won't admit it._

_How did she know?_ "You mean that?"

"Sure, buddy!"

"Buddy?"

"Yeah, it's a….."

Not being able to hold in her laughter as she finished her sentence. "An expression?"

Suzanna slapped her arm. "No! It means friend. Yet, I think I need to rethink it when I'm referring to you." She stuck her tongue out. "Race ya!"

The girls ran to the cabin and peeked through the window, only to be taken aback at what they saw.

Suzanna scratched her head. "What would a piano be doing in there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie could not believe Thomas was standing before her, when only a few minutes ago she was remembering their first meeting. She was all out of sorts and she knew she wasn't in the best frame of mind to receive him.

"Cassie, are you alright? I can leave, I only came by because….."

"No! Don't go." The minute she heard herself, she wished she could take back the urgency in her voice. Yet she knew sending him away would have been far worse."I mean, you came all this way. Please, come in."

He entered and it caused her to back up as he moved towards her. He smiled to try and make light of their closeness, while Cassie instantly turned her back to him and lead him into the parlor.

"Would you….. " Her voice was suddenly very dry. She coughed. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you but I could get you a glass of water. Here, sit."

They switched roles, for now it was Thomas seeing that his hostess was sitting comfortably. He then left the room to tell Marie to bring in some ice water for the lady of the house. When he returned he sat next to her and looked over his shoulder.

"Thomas, what is it?"

"Cassie, I came over because I knew the girls were riding together today."

She smiled. "Indeed, they have become very attached. I am glad. I always wanted Suzanna to somehow stay close."

Thomas smiled but he looked worried. Sensing his apprehension, Cassie brought her hand to his leg in an effort to relax him. Yet she wasn't expecting the sudden heat that overtook her. Thomas smiled when he felt her hand yet his mind seemed elsewhere.

"Cassie, I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"Tell who, what?" She was grateful he hadn't noticed her reaction when she touched him and was now trying to find a way to move her hand without being obvious.

Thomas stood up and walked over to the balcony. "The contest result came in and my baby didn't win."

"Oh, No! Thomas that's terrible. She will be so disappointed."

Just then Marie came in with the ice water. "Madame, your water."

She smiled at Marie and then back at Thomas. "Thank you."

Once Marie left, Thomas spoke. "I thought I'd pick her up and take her for some ice cream. It usually cheers her up and she let's herself indulge when she is upset." He sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do. I know it's just a contest but it was important to her and her story was damn good." I….I'm sorry, Cassie."

"For what? Have you forgotten I used to work for you? Damn is a vast improvement."

He chuckled."I always looked at it as broadening your mind to what the language books didn't teach in school." He winked and Cassie had no choice but to giggle at his teasing.

"Would….. Would you and Christine like to come along?"

"Oh Thomas, I don't think…."

"Why not? Vincent isn't here. Why should you and Christine be cooped up in here? It's beautiful outside and I think the more people she has around her, celebrating her efforts, might make it more fun than sad." He was now sitting down beside her and took her hand.

"I…"

"Please say yes, Cassie."

"Say yes to what?" Suzanna came inside the house with Christine behind her. She was all smiles and gave her friend a knowing look.

Thomas stood up when he realized how things looked. "I asked Cassie if she and Christine wouldn't mind joining us for ice cream and…."

"Ice cream?!" Suzanna's head fell. "I didn't win did I?"

Thomas kneeled down beside her. "Baby, you were robbed. Next time, you will show them all."

She smiled, despite her sadness. She looked over at Christine."Another expression, I wasn't really robbed." She then looked back at Thomas. "I love you, you know that."

"That's what makes me the luckiest, American in France." He stood up. "However if two more ladies cared to join me, I'd be the happiest too. What do you say?"

Christine and Suzanna's eyes went straight to Cassie. She couldn't resist all three of them."We'll get our shawls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Thomas' coachman took off with the foursome in tow, the de Chagny carriage pulled up with an anxious Vincent waiting to go inside.


	18. Chapter 18

The foursome were brought to a table in the center of the restaurant and after they were seated, the head waiter began passing the dessert menus to the ladies and finally to Thomas.

"Monsieur McCarthy, it is an honor to have you and your family with us this evening."

Thomas smiled nervously and there was a light blush on Cassie's cheeks that did not go unnoticed by the girls. Susanna and Christine looked at each other and smiled briefly, when they realized neither adult bothered to correct the waiter's assumption.

_My family..._ Thomas looked at Suzanna and then glanced back at Cassie and Christine. _This nearly was mine. I could have had it all and yet I didn't have the guts to do anything about it. I was too afraid of the rejection. You, damn fool! Why didn't I at least try? Fear forced me to let my chance go by…..A chance she might have loved me too. Hell, a chance was more than most people ever get and I threw it away. If only I would have told Cassie how I felt back then….How I still feel….Maybe she wouldn't have been bound to the likes of Valerius and Suzanna wouldn't have had to grow up all alone with just an old man to raise her. _

"Grandfather, do you know what you're going to have?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course. The fabulous chocolate items." He shared her menu and looked amazed at the options.

"I know. Everything looks so good. Yet, I really shouldn't. Maybe just some shaved lemon ice." Suzanna tried to be strong but her eyes kept going back to the large variety of ice creams and cakes.

"Shaved lemon ice? Suzanna, we could have had that at home. Now you are going to order something sweet and decadent and like it, you got that?" He then busted out laughing and Suzanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, grandfather." She then pointed to a flavor and looked at him for his opinion.

Meanwhile Christine watched their exchange and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Suzanna. Seeing her playful and loving exchange with her grandfather made her realize that she would never have that and it made her miss her father. Yet the minute she felt a tear start to surface, Erik entered her mind when she heard Suzanna comment on the biscotti selection.

_My angel…He always makes me feel important and I never seem to worry about anything when he is near. He isn't a father but he is my family…Strange but no one title can describe him. _She stopped to think her thoughts through. He was gentle, supportive and caring and never made her feelings or ideas feel trivial just because she was young. He was her teacher, her friend, her guardian and her playmate. She grinned, covering it up by bending her head down closer into her menu and hiding her face. _He really is the most imaginative playmate…..He's always such fun to be around, even when he's angry, he's…_She then realized that he might be closer than she originally thought.

Although she tried to hide her suspicions and secret excitement from Suzanna while they had peeked through the cabin window earlier, she felt very certain that it was her angel's newest meeting place. _Of course it's his place...Our meeting place... He's in every detail of that cabin._ _The furniture that was visible was completely in Erik's taste. It looked similar to some of the pieces in his lair._ She remembered seeing two additional rooms that lead further back but she couldn't make out what they were. _He'll be so close to me. Oh, it just has to be his place...I must go and explore more closely on my own._

She had not disclosed her suspicions or hopes to Suzanna that their new neighbor's residence may actually belong to her infamous music teacher from the Paris Opera House. She wasn't sure why at the time but she was adamant about protecting her time with Erik and the secrets they shared.

Suzanna smiled and after a long deliberation; she made her choice and closed the menu triumphantly. She was about to ask her friend what she was going to have, when she saw Christine's eyes lost in a hazy glaze.

_What is that girl thinking about now? _ She shrugged her shoulders and thought back to the beautiful clearing and meadow she had seen today. _That place was incredible. Such a source for inspiration. I wonder if Cassie knows who bought the land. I would love to be able to just spend a few hours alone there and write. To really just allow the scenery to move me and let my stories take way. The owner surely wouldn't mind if I kept to myself by the clearing… I mean it's all for the cause. Maybe that's why I didn't do better in the contest, too many distractions when I write at home. _She was about to ask Cassie if she knew of the new owner when she saw the de Chagnys enter the restaurant.

"Good grief, they'll let anybody in here."

Thomas followed Suzanna's stare and sighed. "Come now, honey. They have a right to be here as much as we do."

"Great….. The last people I wanted to see; Madame de Chagny, Phillip and Raoul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mere mention of Madame de Chagny's name brought resentment and anger inside Cassie. For Miriam de Chagny's household was the very one that Vincent chose to disgrace her by remaining there for care.

"If you all will excuse me for a moment."

"Cassie, do you wish for me to come with you?" Christine started to get up.

"No need, sweetheart. You stay and order your dessert. I will be back soon."

Thomas stood up and watched her leave the table. When she was out of sight, he sat back down and did not attempt to hide his sadness. Although he did take the liberty of ordering her favorite dessert, so it would be there for her upon her return.

Cassie ignored Miriam's table as she went straight to the ladies' powder room. She tried her best to keep herself together but seeing any de Chagny made her feel as if Vincent was humiliating her all over again. She sat down in defeat, as she saw the face of a stranger looking back at her in the mirror.

"How did I end up here?" She looked as if she was imploring the face before her for an answer. Yet she didn't have to. She already knew how and why.

_It's all your own fault. You refused to wait. You didn't make yourself be seen and heard. You just stood by and waited for Thomas McCarthy to try and court you, never mind trying to offer him some real encouragement. Instead you chose to rely upon the rules to such matters. He never would have risked your status or your reputation. He needed to be convinced. He needed you to tell him it was alright to court you, to love you, to want a life together. Instead, what did you do? You ran away and announced you were marrying a man younger than he was. His worst fear coming back to haunt him, proof that he was not worthy of you. Not worthy of you? That's a laugh. For it is you….You, stupid, spineless, immature child who was never worthy of a man like him. How could you be if you didn't even try and fight for him…Fight for the happiness you both could have shared?_

She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes now. For tonight she sat with a man who was loving, warm and a wonderful father. His age didn't matter. He was timeless to her. A man who might have allowed her to adopt years ago, instead of making her go through the humiliation of tests and years of disappointment as nature continued to mock and remind her that she was a failure as a woman.

She remembered when the doctors finally told both her and Vincent that the chances of having a child naturally were fruitless. Vincent's response was that it was a good thing he loved her enough to look past the affliction, as not many men would be so understanding and keep a barren woman. She shook her head.

"I deserved it. I deserved all of it for walking away from what really mattered. I let society and protocol make my decisions for me, when I should have just let love guide me. Now it's too late!" The sobs were now out of control. "I have tried so hard to get you out of my heart, Thomas and for what? To have a husband who abuses our adoptive daughter? To be made to feel as if I am not worthy to nurse my husband back to health? To take years of emotional neglect and convince myself that it was meant to be?"

She forced herself to stop crying and went to splash some cold water on her face. She wished she didn't have to go back to the table and have the children and Thomas see her in such a state. However, that was not an option. She opened her bag and took out a few tissues and powder. She spent years pretending all was well on the outside, she could certainly do it for one more night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The nerve of that woman! Her husband resides in our guest room, recuperating from a near death experience and she has the audacity to be seen with those McCarthys." Miriam rolled her eyes. They may be able to buy their way into our country with their dirty, American money but they do not have to rub our noses in it."

Phillip's tie felt as if it was suffocating him. "Mother, please be quiet. Father told us that Monsieur Valerius suffered from a fall due to being thrown from his horse and he didn't want to embarrass his family. I am sure that Madame Valerius is not happy with her husband residing at our residency…."

"And why do you suppose your father wanted his best friend with us and not her? I suppose I should not expect much different from Cassie. She was always high strung. Anyhow, I may not be able to control her but you two boys are altogether different. This just further proves my point that you should have no more involvement with the McCarthy girl."

"Mother, Suzanna is a very sweet girl and we have been friends for years. I see no harm in continuing that friendship."

"You see a friend, while all I see is an opportunist. She is a foreigner who is out to stick her claws into anyone she can find. Well, I for one will not let it be this family."

"She is not an opportunist or a foreigner. She's 15 years old. The same age as Raoul. Hardly the pedigree of someone on the prowl. Her mother was French and she was born and raised here."

"Oh please, her American accent is offensive. If you ask me it is a wonder she can even read and write."

Phillip was appalled. "Suzanna McCarthy's French is as fluent as yours or mine. Furthermore, she speaks English and German. Her grandfather is a well respected man of business. I really do not see why a friendship is so terrible."

"Raoul, talk some sense into your brother." Miriam waited patiently for her younger son to answer. She knew he would agree with her, as her husband would not be in support of such dalliances and her husband and younger son seemed to think alike.

"Dear brother, I am sure what mother is trying to say is that if you wish to have your fling with her, just be careful. American trash like that is just looking for an opportunity to try and weasel their way into nobility. She may be fun but she is not Comtesse material. Father was clear on his plans for us. You with the title and my role in our nation's fleet." He nodded back to his mother.

Phillip shook his head. "She was a dear friend to both of us. Yet, she saw how you changed and became insufferable. I admire Suzanna and her ability to call a spade a spade."

"What does that mean?" Raoul looked at him in surprise.

"You're a boorish, fop!" Phillip got up, threw his napkin down and left the table.

Christine noticed Phillip leave and realized now was a perfect time to try and get word to him about Suzanna's story not winning the contest. She knew that despite her protests, she was hoping to hear from him during all this.

"I'll be right back. I'm…..Going to go check on Cassie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raoul, do go and fetch your brother back here. His behavior will be communicated to your father. Let's not make the matter any worse."

"Yes, mother."

Raoul walked away from the table shaking his head at his big brother's stupidity. _Why is our destiny defined by the order in which we were born? Phillip, the next in line to be the Comte? Please! He doesn't have what it takes to be a true leader. _He spotted his brother in the hallway, and pulled at his arm.

Just as he was about to speak, Christine saw them and backed up, choosing to hide against the wall and not be seen.

"Why must you always be so difficult?"

"Raoul, stay out of this. I know she will tell father. Let her. I am sick of her constant attack against Suzanna and Thomas McCarthy and anyone who is not noble in her eyes."

"You really need to use your head. You don't have to agree with what mother and father say. All you have to do is pretend to agree."

"You mean see Suzanna in secret… No, that's not what she wants. She wants me to….."

"She's a nobody, Phillip. Who cares what she wants? Don't let her feminine ways cloud your judgment. Fine, take her to a hotel or someplace and have some fun but then call it a day. Who are you fooling anyway? You're really going to give up your place? People like Suzanna are trouble. You'll never be the man in your house."

"Get away from me! I respect Suzanna and care about her. Besides, it's not like that! She means more to me than just a thing you use and throw away. My God, you really are just like father, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm trying to help you. You want to throw your life away over a piece of arse, and lose your title, so be it. I am the one who will benefit. Yet I am begging you to think with your mind and not your member."

"You degenerate, pig!" Phillip was about to hit his brother when Christine gasped. The sound made Phillip to hesitate and Raoul sucker punched him in the mouth, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, big brother, but I can't let anything hurt my precious face. After all, I won't have a title to fall back on." He laughed. "It was only a little brotherly advice." He turned and crashed straight into Christine who had emerged to help Phillip.

"Watch where you are going!" He roared. "Now run along my gawkish girl, before you get yourself into trouble." He continued to walk back to the table never even registering who she was.

Christine's anger caused tears to flood her eyes. Suzanna had been right about him. She was furious over his actions, not to mention how he insulted Suzanna. She rushed over to Phillip. "Phillip, are you alright?"

He was up on his feet, touching his mouth. His lip was bleeding. "I'm fine. Please, don't tell Suzanna. I can't have her finding another reason to hate me and my family."

"But you're bleeding…"

"I said no! Please just….Stay out of it." She didn't stop him as he then ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage made its way back to the Valerius estate, and Christine saw the stables in the distance. How she longed to jump on one of the horses and let the wind take her back to the meadow. She needed to clear her mind from the events of tonight and more than anything she wanted to be right that her angel really was close, that her suspicions had been right.

_If don't get away, I'll burst… _ "Cassie, may I please go for a ride?"

"What? Now? Oh, Christine, I don't think that would be a good idea. It's almost dark. The horses can wait until the morning."

"Please, Cassie. I'm…Worried about Reggie." _Forgive me, God it was just the tiniest white lie._

"Reggie? Whatever for? What happened?"

"He….Didn't want me to say. He confided in me and I feel as if I owe it to him to respect his privacy. I won't be long, I promise." O_kay, maybe I told a few white lies….._

Cassie loved Reggie. She had known him since she was a child and after her parents died, he chose to remain on and serve her. She was happy Christine and he took a liking towards one another. "Well, alright. But do be careful and promise me that you'll be back in your room in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Cassie."

Thomas knocked on the carriage door. "Driver, please take us back to the stables." He then looked at Christine. "Might as well use all your 30 minutes on your friend and not for transportation." He winked.

Suzanna just grinned at her grandfather. She decided to get the real story from Christine tomorrow. "I for one am going to work on my story revisions right away when we get home."

Thomas looked at her and smiled. "Oh?"

"How else will I ever improve, if I don't take what they say seriously? Next time, I'm winning the whole shebang!"

Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Thomas, thank you for everything. It was a lovely evening."

"Once again, I thank all three of you lovely ladies for joining me."

The carriage stopped and Christine said her goodbyes as she sprinted towards the stables.

"Suzanna?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Do you know what that was about?" Motioning to Christine as she was now inside the stables.

"Not a clue. I'm sure she will tell me, after I badger her tomorrow. Don't worry. I'm sure she has a good reason." _She better, for not telling me…._

The carriage stopped once more in front of the house and before Cassie could get out; Thomas beat her to it and opened her carriage door.

"Thank you, again."

He smiled and without thinking twice, he kissed her hand. "Good night, Cassie."

They stared at one another for a few minutes before he tipped his hat and got back inside the carriage. She closed her eyes as they rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knew she would pay dearly for lying tonight but she didn't care. She needed to see Erik and if there was even a remote chance that he was there she had to take it. As she rode up the meadow and passed the clearing, she dismounted. Even if he wasn't there, just being near his things would provide a comfort to her. She didn't know why or how, but she knew it would. As she walked closer she saw the smoke coming from the chimney.

_Please, angel…..Let it be you._

She took a deep breath and approached the door. She was about to knock when she noticed it wasn't locked. She turned the knob and entered.

"Hello?"

A chair sprung around quickly and his familiar soothing voice called to her.

"Christine, I was beginning to think you would never get here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are at Chapter 19. I know some of you want to find out about Annie and Randolph, Suzanna and Phillip and even see more of what will happen once Cassie enters her house but if you ask me, I need a little E and C time. Will you please indulge and allow me to devote practically a whole chapter on them? And yes, Christine needs a growth spurt, yet I can't have her grow up without having a few things happen to some of the other characters. So in other words….. Stay tuned! Drama, romance, passion, lies, and music are in store.**

**As always your encouragement and support me than I can ever express. Thank you.**

Christine's smile was as bright as a sunrise. "I knew it! I knew this place was yours. Even if I hadn't received your letter. You're in every inch of this cabin." She let herself explore the music room by having her eyes wander as she surrendered to the urge to touch the piano. When she saw his smile as his response, she smiled back. "Oh, Erik! I am so happy to see you!" She then noticed his black mask. "You did it! You listened to me and allowed your face some air to breathe properly."

He felt his face flush. "Well, yes I….. Christine, is it really alright? It's not too…..bold, is it?"

_Bold? Oh my angel….Why put yourself through all this? I have seen your true face and while others draw back in fear out of ignorance or cruelty, I'm not like them. I love your face. I love it despite every scar, every misshapen crevice and because of them. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen. You are indeed true beauty._

Seeing her smile, he relaxed instantly and felt a little overwhelmed. "My, my Mademoiselle Daae, you never cease to flatter me. Just don't think for one second that I will magically excuse your tardiness this evening. I have been waiting all night to show you our new meeting place." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pretending to appear stern. Yet, the façade didn't last. He was too excited and eager to impress her with his handiwork. "I trust the lodging meets with your approval?" He stood smugly.

"Erik, you did all this just for me?" She turned in a half circle to take it all in.

"For us, Christine. We both need to feel comfortable and at peace when we expose ourselves during these sessions. Music provides such clarity and honesty; one must be relaxed and opened to fully accept, surrender and submit to its power. Therefore, your music…. My music can never be taken for granted or in vain. That my dear, would be unforgiveable."

She drank up every word her maestro spoke, truly taking it all in without hesitation. She then absentmindedly touched her locket with her hand, and it did not go unnoticed by Erik.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You….You still wear it?" He came towards her and found himself kneeling down to be at eye level with his dearest friend.

"Erik, I told you I would never take it off. It as much a part of me as your music."

He shook his head, as he heard her words and thought of his earlier encounter with Antoinette. "At least someone likes being around me."

"What? How could you ever doubt it, angel?"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck good and tight. In fact, Christine's fierce grip took Erik by surprise and caused him to uncharacteristically lose his grace and tip over onto his side taking Christine with him. He couldn't catch her as they both fell to the floor. He panicked when he thought she might have been hurt. However when he heard her laughter he joined right along with her, knowing his girl was safe and quite sound.

Still on the floor, he met her eyes and mischievously piqued her curiosity when he said, "Let's see the rest of the cabin, shall we."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine could not believe her eyes as the cabin kept going and going. Aside from the beautiful music room, which was large enough to house a piano, two music stands, the walkway and plenty of room for two people to stand opposite and sing, act out scenes and even dance. _We could dance all across this floor…. _She wondered what would make her think of dancing. _Why would I think of dancing with Erik? That's silly. We sing together, not dance._ She dismissed her question, when she heard Erik's voice.

"Keep up, Christine! We have much more to do tonight than just sightsee."

He led her to a kitchen, and another small room off to the side that looked very similar to Erik's study in his lair. There was sheet music everywhere. She couldn't believe he did all of this so quickly. She saw him stop at the very room she had tried so hard to decipher when she spotted the entrance through the window.

He opened the door and motioned for her to follow. The room was a bedroom and decorated in blacks and reds. She turned to face him immediately. "Erik, do you plan on staying here full time? You would leave the Opera House?"

Erik's heart sank. The last thing he ever wanted to do was give her false hope or break her heart. He couldn't understand where she would come up with that conclusion. For he could never leave the Opera House. Aside from those brief periods in Italy, the Opera House had been his only home. It was the only place that he ever felt safe. How could he make her understand why he couldn't live here like that?

"Angel, I did secure a bedroom in the event our work sessions required me to stay longer so we can better prepare for auditions. And as much as I am thrilled we can see one another again, I could never leave the Opera House. It's my home. Not that I don't miss seeing you daily but…."

She went and took his hand. "It's alright, angel. I understand. No one should ever have to give up their home. I am just overjoyed you are here now with me. That we will be able to have our lessons three days a week. I would never demand more of your precious time."

Erik clasped her hand a little tighter. "Then you may not like the next room very much."

She gave him a puzzled look. "I am not following you, Erik….." She saw his eyes go to the door and once more her curiosity led her to the next room. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. Erik stepped in behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Only if and when you wish to use it, my dear."

The room was an exact replica of her bedroom at Cassie's. Erik paid attention to every written detail Christine's letters had provided and he followed it explicitly.

"I thought that in the event our lessons tire you or you wanted to come here and practice in tranquility, while I was not around, you would have your own space."

"Erik, there's even an exact copy of the monkey music box!"

Erik sheepishly rocked in place. "In case you wanted to leave me a note." He smiled. "I do hope we can continue our correspondence, Christine. Of course, you don't have….."

She wouldn't let him finish his sentence. Her arms crushed his torso, as she hugged him tightly. "Its absolutely perfect! Thank, you, thank you, angel!"

He slowly managed to break away from her hold and managed to squeeze out a "You're welcome." He then placed his spare key in her hand. "Discretion?"

She nodded solemnly. "Always, Erik. I will never betray your trust."

He kissed the top of her head. Thank you, Christine. I do hope that I am worthy of such devotion."

She looked at him and asked her question out loud. "Erik, what's wrong?" She pulled away from him, only to look at him in all seriousness. "You seem so sad today despite everything. Are you ill?"

He couldn't understand his sudden need to touch her face but he began stroking her cheek before he even realized he was doing so. "No dear heart, I am not sick. Perhaps I did have a bad day but I can't…."

"Erik, please let me help. You always are there to help me. I can't pretend that I will be able to solve the problem but best friends tell one another when they are upset. Just being able to confide in someone may help. I so want to be a comfort to you as you are a comfort to me."

_Why she cares so much for a wretch like me, I will never know. _"Maybe it is selfish to burden you but….."

"You are never a burden!"

He placed his finger to her lips. "As I was saying, maybe I'm selfish but I want to tell you."

"Really?" She never thought he would relent so easily.

He nodded and went to sit on the bed. Without a second of hesitation, Christine followed and sat on his lap, looking up at him as if he was about to read her a bedtime story.

"It's Antoinette."

The minute Christine heard the woman's name, she felt a strange, unusual feeling come over her. She hadn't thought of Antoinette Giry since the day she left the Opera House and for some unknown reason, Christine assumed that Erik didn't interact with her as well.

"She… She made you sad, my angel?" _Of course she would! She went as far as to try and get me to fear you. She compared you to a monster and an experimental science project on display. At least that's what she wanted me to think of you as._

"We had a disagreement. I am afraid I somehow upset her and try as I might, I can't seem to set things right with her."

Suddenly she felt very protective of her angel, that she could not hold back her inner thoughts and feelings. "Why is it that you must take on this burden to right these wrongs? You said you have tried to make things right, tried to make up for any misunderstandings or miscommunications. Maybe it is she who is incapable of forgiveness. You can't control her actions, Erik. All you can do is control yours. You can only do so much. You are only human."

"Human? I don't think anyone has ever said that about me before." He tried to make things light by smirking but he could tell that Christine was not amused. "Oh, Christine…..It isn't so simple as you say. I owe my very existence to Annie. Without her I may still be locked in that cage with the gypsies." He couldn't speak for a moment, his mind wandered back to those dark days._ I'd still be the Devil's Child for all to see and mock._

He shook his head to block the memory. "I wasn't there to help her with a very serious problem, I should have been able to help rectify. While she was able to solve the problem, I'm afraid that because of my neglect, she has been forced to go down a path where she has no idea how severe the consequences might be. The price she will have to pay for such assistance worried me deeply."

"How is it that you…." She stopped herself. She knew he would automatically take all the blame and responsibility without even a moment of deliberation. He needed her help and casting the blame back to Antoinette would not be the way to do so. "I'm so sorry, Erik. I hate seeing you so troubled."

He sighed. "I will be fine. I just have to be able to show her that I can be there for her as easily as I am there for….." He didn't finish his thought. _I can't have Christine thinking this is in any way, shape or form her fault. She is not to blame for Annie's jealousy._

"I wish I could help." She looked up at him as she took his hand.

He nodded and suddenly he realized how she could. "You can, angel! You can!"

"How?"

The answer was so clear to him. He finally had a way to prove that he could be there for both of the ladies in his life. "Annie will be dancing the lead in the Opera House's production of Faust."

Christine shook her head, remembering Antoinette's part last year. "Yes, but how can I help with that?"

"I would like you to accompany me to the performance. We shall show our support for her and you will see a production in a whole new light. No longer as a student, but as a paying patron. You will be able to study the singers in a new way. I want you flawless for your audition." He then pretend to look away and focus on the ceiling.

"Audition?! Erik, what are you saying?"

"There is a small, but very talented theatre two villages away. They are having casting calls for their children's' production of "The Magic Flute." Of course there are a few changes to help with this new adaption but the production is still noteworthy. Think how you will shine as the Queen of the Night." Erik was practically glowing, thinking of Christine taking the stage by storm.

"Children?" She wasn't sure whether she was nervous, excited, confused or a little hurt for being classified as a child. "Erik, I am not ready to perform something like that. I am 14…"

"The director is looking between the ages of 12 to 15. They intend on making a few considerations due to the casting of children…" He saw her face twitch. "I know that you are not a child, my dear. You are a young lady now." He smiled. "However in the theatre's eyes they see anyone under the age of 18 as a child, regardless of intellect, talent, charm or grace." He winked. "They will be mesmerized by all that you are and just think of all you will become as your voice further develops."

She couldn't help but smile at the praise Erik bestowed upon her. _All my intellect, talent, charm and grace….._ "But what will I sing?"

"We will start working on that tonight!" He smiled, forgetting all about his sadness from before.

"What will I wear?"

He laughed and motioned for her to stand up. "I took the liberty….. Look in the closet."'

"Erik?"

"Go on." He pointed to the closet and couldn't hide his excitement. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw the dress.

She couldn't stand still when she reached the closet, for Erik was teasing her with anticipation. She opened the door and gasped at the dress before her. It was exactly like the opera dresses she had seen all the beautiful women wear when they would come and attend an opening. It was full length and black, yet not too old to hide her age. She pulled it from the closet and placed the dress up against her to see how it would fit. She was beaming.

"How did you…. When did you….. Erik, it's as if you took the most beautiful dress for the Queen and had them make it for someone my age. It's….."

"Flawless and perfect for your audition. Queen of the night, indeed." He smiled proudly. "As for the how, I will never reveal my secrets, mademoiselle. You will just have to accept the mysteries of knowing Erik Dexter. So, I take it you will attend the performance with me?"

"Together? Just us?!" She couldn't understand the web of nerves that seemed to be fluttering around in her stomach. _Why would I be nervous about being alone with Erik? _

"As long as you allow me to wear my flesh mask."

Her face fell. "Erik….. No…"

"Christine, it is the only way. I can't just hide up the whole night in Box Five. I want people to notice you and Annie, not the stranger with a mask. I don't want to tear Annie away from the public eye, just so she can greet me." _I also want to get a good look at this Randolph de Chagny….._

She nodded slowly. "But you will remove the mask while we are sitting comfortably in your box?"

He laughed off her request. "Silly goose. Come, let's get to work. We have much to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Erik prepared tea and grimaced that the cabin had not been properly stocked. He reluctantly offered Christine a cup as he whispered, "No biscotti. I shall remedy that for next time."

She grinned and found herself remembering Suzanna and Thomas from earlier in the evening. She realized that although a very different bond, her relationship with Erik was just as special and significant. "I thought of you tonight."

"Oh?" He took a sip of his tea.

"Suzanna's grandfather, Thomas invited Cassie and me with them for ice cream. I marveled at their interaction and for a brief moment I was sad that I would never have what they have. Then I thought of you, right when Suzanna mentioned they had biscotti on the menu." She giggled. "It made me feel so much better."

Erik patted his thin stomach. "You are responsible for this obsession and two pounds." He mockingly turned away. "I did tell you that, no?"

"Yes, Erik." She rolled her eyes. "Although I can't see where. You're as thin as a rake." She tapped his stomach. Then she stared at him for a few moments before continuing. "Erik, our relationship means so much to me. I want you to know that I love you and while I don't think of you as a father, you are my family. I hope you can consider me yours."

"Do I…. Do I remind you of a grandfather?" He smirked, references his age and his heart instantly warmed when she shook her head profusely telling him no.

"Certainly not!"

The humor was his attempt at masking the tear that desperately wanted to be released and set free down his cheek. "You wish to consider me family, angel? You say it with such conviction, without shame or regret. If you only knew….."

"Stop it! I know all I need to know. Family protects, accepts and loves. You must think of me in that way or else you never would have …Scared Vincent the way you did." She made it a point to keep eye contact with him.

"Christine, I swear to you that I did not hurt him." _Although I so wanted to! _"Cesar threw him after he scratched his side..."

"Erik, I didn't ask for an explanation. I believe you. I only wanted to thank you for protecting me."

Erik threw his arms wide open. "Family is not required to thank family, Christine." She jumped into his arms and didn't hear his next question, she was so content and warm, snuggling close to him. "So, can family help with writer's block?"

"Hmm?" She had closed her eyes inhaling his scent and didn't notice that he let her go until her warmth disappeared.

"I can't seem to find the bridge for the song I am composing. No matter how hard I try, I seem blocked beyond comprehension. Perhaps I can play you what I have and you can do what you always do, Christine."

"Play it for me to see if I can help you? _Me? Really? _Erik, I would love to help but how?"

He smiled. "By inspiring me. You are after all, my muse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat mesmerized at how Erik poured his very heart and soul into the piece. She couldn't describe why Erik's voice always filled her with such excitement and exhilaration. _He wants my help… Me…..He thinks I'm worthy to help perfect something that is bound to be a masterpiece._

"I thought I was hopeless, I thought I was broken  
I struggled to laugh when the whole room was joking  
I waited in the cold, but the door wouldn't open 'til I  
'Til I heard your voice in a dream

And nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing  
The signal's got speed but there's no real connection  
I tried reaching out but it was just my reflection 'til I  
'Til I heard your voice in a dream….."

He slammed his hands down onto the piano and just like that, Christine awoke for her day dreaming that had been filled with

Erik's voice."

He just sat there staring at the keys. "I just can't get past the second verse. See? Right there!"

She went to him and placed her hand over his, which were still glued to the piano. He saw their hands touching when suddenly the clock chimed, caused Christine to jump and remove her hand away quickly.

"Oh No!"

"What is it, Christine?"

"I'm late!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the carriage was out of sight, Cassie found that she still could not bring herself to go inside. She took a walk around the garden hoping to clear her head but after an hour she was still restless and as confused as she was before. Finally she unlocked the door and reached for the lantern to provide some light so she could walk up the stairs. She never saw Vincent take hold of her,turning her around and slapping her across the face.

"Damn you! You little lying Delilah!"


	20. Chapter 20

The slap caught Cassie off guard and spun her into the wall. Vincent glared at her as he raised the lantern to see her face.

"Is this what you have been doing during my recovery? Curse you, woman. Tell me, have you been sleeping around the whole county or just with that American bastard?"

"Stop! Please Vincent, you're wrong. You're not yourself. I didn't betray you. I…"

He made a move to strike her again but stopped when his arm was in mid air. "Why Cassie? Why him? Is it his age? Does just the thought of an aging geriatric start to arouse you? Tell me is that what tickles your fancy these days, because it certainly hasn't been me!"

"Don't talk about him like that! I will not have you disrespect him. He's a descent, honorable man, who has done nothing to offend you or me. Which is more than I can say for you. You dare abandon your family to go to the de Chagny house to recover. You might as well have spit in my face! Have you no regard for me at all anymore?"

"Damn you whore! You have the nerve to even speak that bastard's name in my house! What kind of man takes another man's wife and what kind of wife would allow such a dirty, spiteful, jealous old man to sniff around in places where he does not belong? And as far as my recovery goes, I wanted to go where people actually gave a damn about whether I got better or not."

"Vincent, you're wrong. You're drunk and you must be out of your mind to even think I would betray our marriage. You're my husband; despite our troubles, I would never hurt you like that. Please, calm down and let's talk about this."

"Talk? Oh so I get talking, while McCarthy gets something altogether different, doesn't he?" He rammed himself up against her and shouted the words back. "Doesn't he?! Do you think I would want to taint myself with a whore who's been with Yankee scum? Does the fact that you are barren give you the right to sleep around on me?" He spit in her face and pushed her down onto the floor.

She was trembling and wasn't sure if getting up would provoke Vincent further. She saw him step back and rub his hands over his face in frustration. As he came towards her again she picked herself from off the floor, thinking she could at least run if he came at her again.

"Please, darling. You're sick and confused. I know things have been difficult between us but they don't have to be. Come sit down and well talk about these foolish fears. I have not been with any other man before or since you. I am your wife, despite our differences; I would not betray you with anyone."

Vincent seemed to calm down as he looked at her intensely. "No one?"

"No one. You are my husband, no one else."

"Is that…." He swallowed hard. "Is that the only reason why you wouldn't betray me, Cassie?"

She wasn't sure what he was asking but she sensed him calming down and was no longer afraid to approach him. "What do you mean, darling?" She placed her hand on his chest.

"Most people assume innocence and say they could never or would never betray their husbands because they love them. Yet you never said that to me before or after I hit you."

"Vincent….."

He started to get agitated. "Everything was fine before that brat came into our lives….. Or at least we had ourselves fooled. Everyone in this town always speaks so highly of you. 'There goes Cassie the merciful, or sweet, dear Cassandra…. That poor dear with all her sacrifices.' Ha! Look around, I don't see you suffering. You have the house you wanted, the child you wanted and the husband…..

"I settled for!" The minute the words escaped her mouth, she knew she would pay dearly for them.

He rammed his fist into her face, his ring leaving a nasty scratch as it started to bleed. "Who's the fool then? You chose me, right or wrong. They all consider it a wonder why you ever married me. Yet, I'm the one who asked, and you said yes. Right, wrong or otherwise. I deserve some respect for that at least. You never mouthed off before until Christine came along and all your love went to her, as if you suddenly realized that our marriage was a mistake."

"Vincent, you're wrong. Christine hasn't come between us." She saw the look of hatred as he spoke of the child. She ignored her better judgement and bravely reminded him of the promise she made to him at the party. "I warned you, you are never to touch her again. You want to take your anger out on me; fine but never again will you hurt that child. If you even so much as pull her hair, I will divorce you."

He laughed. "You think if I wanted to cut her throat in the night your words would stop me? Thank goodness she has another benefactor who is a bit more cunning in his negotiations."

"What?"

"I won't touch the princess ever again. Yet, where's your bodyguard, Cassie? Who is to threaten me if I touch you?"

"Vincent, I'm asking you to sleep this off….."

"Ever stop and wonder how a child like that has such a gracious benefactor? A man…..No he couldn't have been a man…..A devil at her beck and call. Makes me think she isn't quite as innocent, for all her years at the Opera House certainly proves my point. Randolph tells me those girls start off very young, earning their keep and finding a way to eat." He pulled her hand off his chest. "I won't be made a fool out of everyone. She may not be mine but you, my dear, are."

He had a malice look in his eyes and Cassie wondered how far she could sprint towards the door but then her mind sidetracked when she wondered where she would go. Was she crazy to think he would even let her escape so easily? She didn't have time to reason out the consequences. She felt her feet start to move but Vincent grabbed her by the back of her dress.

"Another engagement, my love?" He yanked her to her knees and she heard the dress tear.

"Pity, I have no interest in leftovers, after that geriatric and God knows how many others have sampled your offerings. Really, what is so special about it? I find it's like eating for the sake of being full but not caring what the meal may be, for the taste buds are never truly satisfied." He forced her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Now let's see who wants the magnanimous Cassandra Valerius. Let's see who will take you when they see you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside."

"Please Vincent, Don't! Dear God, don't hurt me! I didn't make you a fool. I…."

"Silence, wench! For a woman who cannot love her husband is as tarnished and unworthy of anyone's mercy, least of all God's."

He placed a tight grip on her hands but Cassie kicked him in his groin and made a mad dash to the door. Blinded by pain, he roared for her to stop and just as she got the door open, he managed to reach her and pushed her down, causing her to hit her head on the hard ground. He pulled her inside and dropped her against the stairs. He touched her face to see if she was consciences and when he saw no reply, he smiled.

"Clumsy girl, aren't we? Well, I never did think those stairs were safe but as always, we did things your way." He shook his head. "You can stay there and rot, for all I care." He then climbed over her body and went to retrieve clothing and additional funds. Once he had what he needed, he left her there and arranged for a carriage to take him into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Erik, I am so sorry but I must go. Cassie will be worried sick. I lost track of the time…Everything was so wonderful and I can't wait to see you again but I really need to go and…"

He took her by the shoulders. "Christine, calm down. Breathe and relax. It's late. You're not going anywhere alone."

"Erik, I'm not a child. I am perfectly capable of riding back. I have improved tremendously since our last meeting and…."

"Angel, this has nothing to do with age or skill set. This has to do with the fact that it is very dark outside and you're not used to riding without this much light. Furthermore you are in a panic and nothing good ever comes about when one is in a rush."

"Erik, I have to get back….." She started to tear up, realizing the mess she had caused and how much trouble she would soon be in. She dropped her head down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Erik lifted her chin up. "Don't cry, my dear. You'll get home safe and sound. I'll accompany you myself. You can ride your horse and Cesar and I will be right behind you. Then I'll come inside and explain your tardiness to Madame Valerius. After all, I got you all excited with talk of the audition. I'm to blame."

"Erik, I can't have you….."

"Besides, I wish to meet this woman you think so highly of."

"You…..You wish to meet Cassie?"

Erik suddenly looked nervous. "Would that be alright, Christine? I just feel that if we are to train, I can't have you sneaking around or being late or leaving abruptly for our lessons."

He tried to cover his fear but inside he wondered if Christine would want him to meet her new family. Would she feel awkward letting others know she befriended a man with a mask? Would she come to think of him like everyone else did, once her friends saw him for what he really was? A freak with a mask? After much too long of a pause, Erik tried to correct this blunder. "I can just…."

She placed her finger on his lips. "I've been trying to get your attention for all of five minutes but you were lost in deep thought, angel. I want nothing more than for you and Cassie to meet. I have spoken of you so often. I feel she thinks you are an untouchable prince from a far away land and not my mortal, flesh and bone, music teacher and best friend."

He looked at her in amazement. "You spoke of me to her?"

"Only about 50 times a day." She laughed as she noticed a piece of his hair was uncharacteristically out of place. She took her finger and wet it with her tongue, then started to smooth out his hair. "There, now you're ready to meet Cassie." She giggled as his exposed cheek turned red.

"Yes, well…We better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they rode up to the house side by side, Erik was impressed at how quickly Christine took to riding. He made a mental note to ask Reggie if she in fact had been given a horse of her own. Christine has been distracted as she watched Erik ride Cesar with such elegance and prestige. She never saw anyone look as confident and as manly as he did on that horse. She then found she couldn't keep a straight face as she thought of the word manly when describing her angel.

_Stop it, you ninny. What in the world has come over you? Erik will think you are silly schoolgirl if you act so childlike. You're 14. If you want people to stop thinking of you as a child, then you better stop acting as one._

When they reached the house they both though it was odd that the front burner was not lit. Christine turned to look at Erik, who dismounted. He walked up the stairs but motioned for Christine to stay on the horse.

"Could she have gone out?"

"I don't think so, Erik."

He knocked on the door and when no one answered, instinct told him to turn the knob. When it opened he could sense something was very wrong.

"Christine, please stay. I'll be right back." He did his best to disguise the worry in his voice. He smiled at her and she held his gaze for a long time before nodding.

Erik took the candle from inside the burner and lit it with a match. He then used it to make his way inside. "Hello….. Madame Valerius? Is anyone here?"

"Erik?"

He stopped, recognizing the voice. "Reggie, what the hell is going on? Where is everyone?"

"Please, tell me Christine is with you."

"She's right outside. What is it? What happened?"

"Cassie's hurt real bad. Vincent came and beat her. She's upstairs. I came back from my rounds and wanted to check in on her and I found her unconscious on the floor by the stairs."

"Did you send for a doctor?"

"I couldn't leave her. I….."

"Okay, go now. I'll stay with her."

"But…"

"Erik, Reggie, What happened to Cassie?"

Christine was by the doorway looking at both men. "Is she alright? Did she…" She couldn't finish her sentence when she saw their faces. She started to run up the stairs, as Erik grabbed her.

"Reggie go and fetch the doctor. I'm here. Go now!" He then took Christine into his arms. "Dear heart, Cassie has been hurt very badly. But it's going to be alright. Reggie will run and get help and you and I will be with her the whole time, okay?"

She couldn't contain her tears. "I must see her!"

"Wait!"

"Let me go! Erik, let me go! I need to see her. I have to."

"Listen to me!"He forced her to look at him. "I will not keep you from her but you must be strong and calm yourself. Because no matter how frightened you are, she is ten times more frightened. She is afraid that her appearance will upset you and she is worried she will cause you distress. You are an adult now, aren't you?"

She nodded as the rest of her body remained still.

"That's right. And adults can not show fear when their loved ones need them to be strong. I know you're scared, and that is fine. Yet show your fear to me. Cry to me and squeeze my hand when you feel as if you can no longer hold it in, alright? Just don't let her see you cry, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that for Cassie?"

She wiped her tears and nodded. "Yes, Erik. I can do that for you and Cassie."

"Okay. We go see her together. Calmly and slowly. Ready?"

"Yes." Her reply was barely audible.

"Would you like me to carry you up the stairs?"

She didn't say a word. She just reached out to him with her hands up in the air.

He swooped her up and together they made their way towards the master bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Reggie returned with the doctor he found Christine sitting in the corner of Cassie's room as Erik was sitting beside the woman, placing a cold washcloth over her brow. He spoke softly to her and while she still seemed to be unconscious , she was much calmer than Reggie remembered.

"You let Christine see her?"

Erik did not turn around as he spoke. "In short of binding and gagging the girl, I could not keep her away. Besides, I believe she is a comfort to Madame Valerius during this time." He then turned and smiled at Christine, who silently thanked him for his support.

The doctor coughed. "If you three will excuse me, I need to see the patient."

Erik rose but not before taking the washcloth and placing a few drops of a liquid from a pouch he carried around his neck. He then left the cloth to rest on her brow. He extended his hand to Christine, who took it without hesitation. If the doctor noticed Erik's mask, he did not say a word. Once out in the hallway, Reggie was the first to speak.

"Did she ever wake up?"

Erik shook his head. "She was much more restless when we first walked in. She seems to be in a more peaceful slumber. That is a good sign."

"Her bruises…."

"Will heal. Now if you ask me, we need to get her out of this house. She isn't safe as long as Valerius is close at hand."

Reggie shouted out, "No! This is Ms. Cassie's father's house. She is not going to give up her home. I certainly won't see her give it to that maggot."

Erik took a deep breath. "She doesn't have to give it up. She just needs a place to claim sanctuary for a while, at least until she can make a decision regarding her situation. There must be some place she can go."

Christine spoke out at once. "Erik, she can go to Suzanna's house. She said Cassie would be welcomed there anytime."

"Is that so?" He looked at Reggie who appeared apprehensive.

"I… Yes she would be welcomed there and a hundred other more houses, yet….."

"What?" Erik was losing his patience."Spit it out, man."

"If she goes to someone's house, how will Ms. Cassie survive the gossip? If she goes to the McCarthy house…."

Erik scoffed. "You think she cares about appearances, now? Vincent is a coward, he won't admit to this and those who care for the lady will offer discretion. If Christine tells us that Suzanna and her grandfather will offer care with no judgment and discretion, then I for one believe her."

"What happens when Vincent comes back?"

"We'll be waiting for him." He smiled knowing this time he would be able to finish what Cesar could not.

Reggie nodded, almost as if he was reading Erik's mind. "What about Christine? I suppose she can…."

"Christine will be staying with me. End of discussion."

Reggie was about to protest, when Erik interjected. "I have no intention of keeping mother and child apart. This will be until Madame has fully recovered and their home is safe again."

Reggie knew better than to challenge the decision for if Erik's tone were not enough to convince him, the look of happiness in Christine's eyes when Erik claimed her was more than sufficient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock, Knock_

The McCarthy butler came to the door dazed and half asleep. "Suzanna, I swear your grandfather will be fit to be tied if he ever finds out you were up and out of the…" He opened the door and was shocked when he saw a carriage pull up.

"May I help you?"

"Thomas McCarthy?"

"Wait one moment."

A few minutes later Thomas came outside and recognized the carriage. His eyes searched frantically for Cassie. "What happened?"

"Monsieur McCarthy, I'm Doctor Drapper. I was told that Madame Valerius would be allowed to recover here. She needs care monsieur, she was badly…"

Thomas didn't bother listening to another word the doctor said. Instead, he opened the carriage door and pulled a weak and fragile Cassie into his arms as he carried her inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your words of support and encouragement are much appreciated. I am truly humbled. To those of you who I cannot respond to personally, just know that I truly smile after each and every review.**

**Hmmm…..So Erik appears to have a roommate for now and what will people say about the latest addition at the McCarthy home? Well, we will have to wait and see. For now, let's check on our other American friend, shall we?**

**Oh…. I own nothing. Like that even had to be said…**

Suzanna sat up against the Oak tree where Phillip had requested they meet. She really didn't know how she got there in the first place. She was supposed to be editing and re-writing her story, yet she couldn't concentrate. Seeing Christine practically leap out of the carriage earlier that evening had her mind turning. She thought back to when she was in her room.

_What would make her want to go to the stables at this time of night? Why didn't she say anything about it to me?_

Without a second thought she got dressed and sneaked out her bedroom window. She didn't bother to go to the Valerius' stables. She knew Christine well enough to know that something else was on her mind. She then thought of how Phillip had been using her own friend against her and suddenly she wondered if this was some pathetic excuse to get Suzanna to follow her but in reality have her meet Phillip.

_Seriously, how gullible and naïve do those two think I am? I mean really, as if I'm going to just…._ She then saw Christine riding with someone back to her home. She ducked down so no one would see her but she had nothing to worry about. Christine passed her by without so much as a second glance while her companion; a tall, dark figure that seemed to control the wind with his movements, appeared to only be focused on her. _"That's not Reggie….." _Suzanna then smiled to herself.

"No way! Christine seems to have a secret suitor of her own. Finally, payback time! Oh, I cannot wait to give it to her for all the torture she has given me with regards to Phillip. Ha! I don't even like Phillip! But this…. This guy on a white steed who she meets in secret. Wow…..It's always the quiet ones."

She stood up and dusted off her knees. "Well, I for one better educate my young and innocent friend, as the male species are a complicated breed. I see she will need my guidance now more than ever." She smiled. "Wicked Swede."

As she was already out and about, she found herself heading straight to the infamous Oak tree and couldn't bring herself to turn back. So there she sat, motionless but not restless. Finally after a period of silent deliberation in her head, she forced herself to stand up and return home. She would have plenty of time to tease Christine tomorrow and work on her story revisions. As she glanced behind to look at the tree one more time, she saw Phillip come to an abrupt halt.

"Do you plan on saying something to me yourself or will you just wait until you can message Christine to tell me? I think she has far better things to do than act as your carrier pigeon."

"You came." The tone in his voice sounded as if he was still in shock. Truthfully, after all that had gone on tonight he almost didn't come. However seeing her there made him realize it was well worth it.

She turned around, trying to hide the glee inside her when she saw him. Despite her grandfather's attempt to make her feel better, the loss of the contest still stung and since Christine seemed to be occupied, having Phillip there made her feel better. Yet she wondered why it was so. _I should go back…Why am I staying? His damn eyes…_

"Phillip, next time you want to communicate with me, you can speak to me yourself or leave word in the tree, just don't involve third parties, okay?"

"I just felt if you saw she liked me, then maybe….."

"I make my own mind up about people, Phillip. I don't care what anyone has to say about someone. What matters is whether or not I like you. Are we clear?"

"So does this mean you like me?" He blushed as his head bent down a little, all the while not losing sight of her expression.

_Damn it! _"I….. Look, you said you wanted to see me and I wasn't ready for bed. It's been a long day. I guess seeing you is better than doing nothing."

Phillip grinned. "Well I'm happy to finally be of good use." He then pulled out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"What do you have there?" She walked towards him and couldn't help but smile. _He got me something? How? Christine couldn't have told him about the contest results…_

"I read your story." He proceeded to open the envelope and pull out the copy she had left for him to read.

Suzanna sighed. "You did?" She didn't attempt to hide her happiness. "Oh Phillip, I'm so glad. I really just needed to talk about it. You see the judges….."

"Will be entranced, once you make a few corrections." He started to show her the pages he marked and highlighted in red.

"What the…..? These pages have red markings all over it!" She grabbed it out of his hands. "You butchered it!"

"No, no! I loved it. I just thought the main characters could use a little more depth and…."

"You thought the characters needed more depth? Who are you, the reigning playwright of the county? Who gave you the right to callously edit my story without so much as consulting with me why I made the choices that I made?"

"I…. I thought you would want the help. I know how much you want to win. It's a great story, I just wanted to enhance ….."

"You wanted to enhance it? Look, I may accept defeat gracefully when it is from a group of respected playwrights but I will be dammed if I am going to take critiques from someone who thinks Hamlet is a sandwich!" She shoved the papers back in his face.

"You know, you really need to calm down! You don't have to take everything on alone. If you want to win….."

"That's just it, you insensitive mongrel! I lost. I didn't win. Happy? Where were you with your award winning advice when it could have mattered? I can face loss and strive to be better but I really just wanted your support tonight. Not a reminder that even someone with no theatrical knowledge found my story to be trite and trivial."

"No! I…..Suzanna, I didn't know. I…"

"Great! So if you had you would have lied to me all night?" Her face was burning and the tears were starting to shed. "I was going to tell you about the contest and not because I wanted you to help me win. I just wanted to share with you why I lost and how I'm going to do better next time. Not with what you want me to write but how I'll make it better. Me! You really don't understand my passion at all, do you? I don't need some boy to make things right for me. I control my fate."

"No, Suzanna…I mean, yes ….I know that….." Phillip saw there was no reaching her tonight. She was now sobbing into her hands and his heart went out to her. He came towards her and cautiously placed his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Suzanna."

She looked up but did not turn him away. She was about to say something when she heard his mother calling out to him.

"Phillip de Chagny, come in the house this instant! It's cold outside and you don't have a jacket!"

He let go of her and it caused her to jerk forward. "I better…."

She shook her head. "After all that you drop me the second she bellows?"

"Suzanna, it's complicated. I just don't know what to do. I can't seem to make any right decisions and after what happened tonight….."

"I'm not a complication, Phillip. Since you can't make a right decision when it comes to me, then don't make any decision at all."

"Suzanna, please. I'm conflicted…."

"Really? So you feel conflicted every time we see each other? Well I feel as if I'm not good enough. And I don't want to be around someone who makes me feel that way. So you hang out with people that bring you clarity and I'll hang out with people that aren't ashamed of me. Okay?" She ran back before he could utter another word.

When she returned home she saw the Valerius' carriage and wondered out loud what had happened. She ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the guest bedroom, where the door had been left opened. Her eyes however went to where two members of the household staff stood talking.

"John? Sarah?"

"Thank goodness you're home!"

"It's about time. As if the master doesn't have enough to deal with."

The servants gathered around Suzanna and she looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?" She then saw a woman lying on the bed. "Cassie?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine took every word to heart that Erik had said with regards to keeping her tears inside until she was no longer in Cassie's presence. She even kept her tears at bay once they left the master bedroom and were out in the hallway with Reggie. However the moment Erik picked her up and securely placed her on Cesar, she allowed her tears to fall.

Erik carefully mounted the horse and wrapped his arms around her, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear. "Cry to me, my angel. Let it all out. She will recover and you will see her soon. For now, let me take care of you." He hummed softly to soothe her until he could get her back to the cabin. Once they arrived, he picked her up and kept her in his arms until he was able to place her gently onto the bed.

"Christine, do you wish for a cup of a tea?" She remained still on the bed and Erik took his cue to leave her. He was by the door when he turned to her. "I'll leave you alone then. I'll keep the door open and if you wish for anything, just…."

She sat up and called to him. "Angel, please don't leave yet!" She opened her arms to him.

Erik was at her side in seconds, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm here. I'm right here, and I will stay as long as you wish it, dear heart."

Despite her sadness, knowing Erik was with her made her feel safe. "How could this happen? Why did he hurt her like that?"

"I don't know, angel." He began to rock her slowly. "All we can focus on is that she is going to be alright."

"But…" She wiped her tears and broke out of his hold, so she could look at him. "How could a husband do that to his wife? I know he hurt me but Cassie is the one he is supposed to love. How does love turn to hate? What will happen when she leaves him?"

Erik thought about the love his mother must have felt for him while he was inside her womb, all the anticipation of meeting the life she had created with the man she loved. He then thought of how quickly that love turned to hate the moment she saw his face. Then he thought of the laws women were bound to and knew that ending the marriage, no matter how much Cassie should, may not be so easy.

"I am not married, Christine. I will never know that kind of love, thus I do not try and attempt to understand the inner workings of a husband and wife. What I do know is that marriage is supposed to be a sacred bond and regardless of religion, the law is very clear that it is binding and works more towards the favor of the husband than the wife."

"I'm not understanding you, angel." Erik now commanded her full attention. She was desperate to understand his explanation.

"Christine, I have always been led to believe that marriage between a man and a woman is untouchable. The feelings they share are a combination of partnership, intimacy, devotion and passion. Thus each inspiring the other to be better than they would be apart. For their lives, minds, bodies and souls are forever entwined so much that you don't know where one ends and the other begins."

She smiled. "Erik, I think that's the kind of marriage my parents had. That feeling of completion."

He nodded. "I think mine did too…." _Yet that doesn't mean it passed along to their offspring._ He shook his head when the memory of his childhood came into his mind. "That being said, Christine that doesn't mean that all marriages are like that. As adults, people can make decisions for a variety of reasons when it comes to marriage. Sometimes, love has little to do with the practicality of a union."

"Are you saying that Cassie and Vincent were never really in love when they married? That this is what can happen if there are other motivations other than love?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm saying is that it is easy to not care of the obligations marriage brings when one is in love and happy to bind oneself to another human being forever. It's when things change or circumstances are not what were promised that make marriage a cumbersome burden. The laws we live under are clear that there is no real partnership. If there is love then love reins over all decisions. If love is not present than a man can manipulate and use the law to his advantage."

"Erik, No! Do you mean that Cassie has to stay with him? What if he kills her?!"

She began to get agitated and Erik brought her to him and embraced her. "Now you listen to me. Cassie is a very smart woman and she has a lot of friends in this town, including Suzanna's grandfather. I have no doubt she will be safe…..If she chooses to be."

She then looked up to meet his eyes but didn't break her hold this time. "Erik?"

"Cassie needs to want to be free, angel. Our country is dominated by a husband's rights. I am afraid the pressure for her to remain Vincent's wife will not be easy to dismiss."

"So we are to live in fear?!"

"Of course not!" He placed his hands on her face. "If Cassie wishes that life for her, then no one can stop her but if she even for a moment thinks you will be subject to that, she is mistaken. I, for one will never let anything happen to you and if she doesn't want to rid herself of that marriage for her own protection she better want it for yours. Otherwise, I will not think twice about taking you away from her. Your safety is never to be in jeopardy over anyone or thing."

"Erik, Cassie is so good what if she feels she has to remain out of obligation, knowing I would be safe regardless? I fear….."

"Calm yourself, my dear. Let's get her well first. Then we shall see about her options. And you are forgetting one very important factor, are you not?"

Once more she was confused. "I…."

"She has a friend in a certain Phantom we both know." He winked.

"You….. You would be her friend, angel?"

"Any friend of my Christine's, is a friend of the Phantom's." He wiped new tears from her eyes.

"But then Vincent might go after you? Or what about the law? Erik….."

"Calm yourself. Breathe. One matter at a time. First, we….."

"Get Cassie well." She recited his verbiage as if it were scripture.

"And make sure her daughter gets some rest. You must be exhausted, my dear."

She nodded and smiled. He pointed to the closet and showed her where she could change into her night clothes. He allowed her some privacy while he returned with a hot cup of tea.

"This will help you sleep, angel."

She got under the covers and then accepted the tea, remembering how she saw Erik place something on Cassie's washcloth to calm her. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Whar you said earlier about never knowing the kind of love between a husband and wife….That real, all encompassing, feeling of complete love…..Do you honestly believe you will never fall in love?"

He sighed. Now was not the time to make Christine his savior. She needed to rest and not waste her efforts on things that will never be.

"I simply know my lot in life, angel. I'm 29 and most men my age have been married for years. It just was never meant to be." He was thankful. After all, falling in love by yourself is a fate he would never wish on anyone. For who could love a monster like him?

"But angel, I thought….." She instantly stopped herself for fear of his reaction.

"What is it? Go on, say it."

She kept her head down and whispered, "If you love Antoinette, you can….."

"What?!" He began to laugh out loud at such a preposterous notion. "Me, in love with Annie? Oh dear God, no!"

She didn't understand her own reaction but suddenly she felt giddy and found herself laughing right along with him. "I just thought…."

He sat down on the bed. "I care for Annie but I am not in love with her. Goodness, could you imagine? She is so stubborn. I'm in a quandary by just being her friend, let alone her lover." He rolled his eyes. "I owe her a great deal, angel. And I will forever be in her debt. Do I want her to trust me and consider me family? Yes but it is completely platonic. She is like a sister or a cousin."

"I'm so glad, Erik. She does not possess the warmth and compassion you need." She took his hand and kissed it.

"Are you saying there is still hope for me, Mademoiselle Daae?"

"You are never too old for love, Erik and you are hardly old."

"On that note it is time for bed, no?"

She nodded but just before she was going to turn over, she sat up and called to him once more. "Erik?"

He turned around, pretending to be annoyed. "Tell me, Christine will all future bedtimes prove to be this difficult?"

"What if I have a marriage like Cassie's?"

The thought of such a fate brought Erik to her side on his knees. "Never! For the man you are destined to marry will love and honor you and cherish you, angel. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? Did Cassie know of her fate when she married Vincent? Who would choose that willingly?"

"I'll tell you how I am so sure. The man who is destined to be your husband needs to pass my inspection. Okay?" He poked her stomach and she giggled.

"Okay!" She grinned and slid herself back into place.

Erik smiled but couldn't understand the sudden feeling of dread that washed over him at the thought of Christine's future husband. He felt his stomach in knots and wondered if he was falling ill. He slowly backed away to the door.

"Goodnight, Christine."

"Goodnight, angel. I love you."

The feeling he felt left as quickly as it came when he heard himself respond, "I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so glad you enjoyed the little heart to heart between Erik and Christine. To date it was my favorite exchange between the two. Yet as one reviewer mentioned, we haven't heard much of Antoinette and Randolph and I promise to remedy that right away. Stay tuned as soon that story will take front and center so to speak. I reveal too much….. ;)**

**I realize the boards have been acting strangely as alerts are not popping up. I do hope you all will be able to read and review regardless. Now on with the show….. Wait! I do own Suzanna and Thomas. Not too shabby. ;)**

Suzanna burst into the room the moment she saw it was Cassie in the guest room. The servants couldn't stop her and were afraid to go in after her. She was about to speak her confusion out loud when instead of a doctor administering care by her the bed, it was her grandfather.

Thomas had only sat beside Cassie for a few moments as the doctor had finished and was washing up. He smoothed out her hair and gently lifted her head to allow her to take in a few sips of water. The medicine seemed to be working as it stopped her from feeling so much pain, yet the side effects left her prone to dehydration. Thus the doctor advised Thomas to take special care over the next 48 hours.

When Thomas looked up from the sudden influx of light that entered the room he saw his granddaughter and instantly looked troubled. He asked the nurse, who had assisted the physician to stay by Cassandra's side while he spoke to Suzanna. He smiled and motioned for her to stay where she was. He then tuned her around and led her back into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Suzanna, I need you to be very calm to hear what I'm going to tell you, alright?"

She wanted to scream. Calm? How could she ever promise such a thing? What was wrong with Cassie and why was she here? Yet all she could do was nod her head slowly. He was about to speak when he noticed the staff was still lingering about. Suzanna noticed his uneasiness and used it as an excuse to let her frustrations snap.

"Does my grandfather pay you all to lurk about so you can gather up the latest gossip and spread it all over town? This is a family matter and since none of you are making our house sparkle like the Paris Opera House's chandelier, I suggest you all find your amusement elsewhere!"

If her tone didn't make the staff disappear, her stance certainly did. Thomas marveled at the determination of the young woman before him but also grimaced as she was taught better than to speak down to the household staff. He took her by the hand and led her to his study.

"That was quite a performance, Ms. McCarthy. What do you do for an encore? Yet I ask that you not include sharp objects, for your tone is razor sharp by itself."

"Grandfather they were asking for it! All of them just waiting to hear or catch a glimpse of what was going on. John and Maria aren't like that but the others…"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Honey, I know you're upset and confused but you're taking it out on the wrong people. Our staff doesn't judge us. They wouldn't be employed by me if they did. So while I know you're scared, it is not an excuse to behave like that. Do I make myself clear?"

She meekly nodded and replied weakly, "Yes, sir."

He then kneeled down and pulled her into a long overdue hug. The minute she felt his arms around her she let go of her anger and let the tears consume her.

"I'm so sorry, grandfather…" She buried her head on his shoulder.

"I know, baby. I know." He kissed the top of her head. He then carried her to the couch and sat beside her. "There's going to be a lot of gossip in town and the best thing for us to do is to keep our heads, okay?"

She nodded. "Did….. Was Vincent the one who hurt her?"

Thomas took a deep breath and did all he could to mask the rage that wanted to escape out of him at the mere mention of the man's name. "It would appear so. Reggie and the doctor brought her here but until Cassie fully awakes, we won't know anything. So right now the most important thing we can do is offer her care, time and sanctuary." He watched her face intently.

"Sanctuary? But that means that she isn't safe in her own home…..That Vincent is …"

"I spoke with the doctor and my attorney. Until we have more information, it is the safest option for her. So what I need you to do is hold your head up high and not speak of this to anyone that doesn't need to know. We need to be here for our dear friend and that means we must provide discretion."

_Anyone that doesn't need to know…_ "What about Christine? Where is she? Does she even know…"

Thomas assured his granddaughter by taking her hand. "She knows and is safe. Reggie said her music teacher is in town and offered to care for her until Cassie is able to do so."

"Music teacher?!" Suzanna jumped up to her feet.

"What's the matter? Reggie said he was a good person, a little eccentric, perhaps but that is to be expected with people from the arts." He watched her face, waiting for her to react to his comment.

She was slowly piecing together that Christine's tutor from the Opera House was in fact the man she was riding with earlier tonight. She further realized he was the reason why she was so determined to return to the stables. _The cabin up on the hill…Of course! It belonged to her teacher._

"Suzanna?"

"Huh? Oh yes, well people in the arts…. Hey!" She faced him and for the first time wore a smile across her face. "We may be eccentric but that leads to enormous creativity and above above all, greatness."

"Naturally." He winked. "Honey, I want to go in and check on Cassie for a minute. Maybe in the morning, you can see her but right now I think it's best that you get to bed."

She didn't argue. The events of the night had taken their toll on her and she wasn't ready to see Cassie in such a lifeless state. She kissed his cheek and started to leave the room.

"Oh Suzanna?"

"Yes, grandfather?"

"In the morning you can also explain where the hell you were tonight."

"I….." Her mouth gapped opened.

He smirked. "Think of a proper tale to tell me in the morning. Right now, get to bed."

She nodded quickly and left the room without being told twice.

Thomas' smile faded once his granddaughter left his study. He wasn't cross with her at all. In fact he was grateful he had her, especially in times like this. He trusted her and knew that whatever reason kept her out it was in the name of good. Yet that didn't mean he couldn't cause her a bit of grief. No his sadness was meant for the young woman across the hallway, who he couldn't stand being away from for another second.

He knocked as a courtesy and then entered the room. Maria had stayed while the nurse and doctor took their leave. He didn't think twice when he took the damp cloth from her hand and sat down beside a sleeping Cassie.

"Did she wake at all?"

"No, master." She then placed a hand on his shoulder in support and discretely left the room.

Thomas' eyes started to swell up with tears when he saw the cut that marked Cassie's face. He knew it would heal. It wasn't as if he saw her marred or tainted by any means. He just imagined what the pain must have felt like and it made him want to hunt down and kill Valerius all the more.

Just then Cassie stirred and Thomas wondered if he had caused the mattress to move. He placed the wet cloth on her forehead and when he saw her eyes open he couldn't help but smile as a few tears fell to his cheeks.

"Th…..mas…..How… Where….."

"Sh..Sh my dear, you're safe."

"I feel so…..weak."

"Are you in pain?"

She couldn't shake her head but she looked at him and made a minor motion with her hand.

"Rest. The medicine will make the pain less cumbersome. However it is best if you try not to move. You will be quite sore for a while. There was sever damage to your lungs."

"Why am I so weak? It…It hurts to talk."

"You'll get better here, I promise. We are going to take very good care of you. However the medicine, while a miracle in relieving the pain, leaves its mark. I'm afraid you will feel worse before you feel better."

She made a face and it pained them both to think she would feel even worse than she did now. Thomas took her hand and looked into her eyes, even though she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"You will never be alone. I'll be with you all the time."

She did all she could to stay focused on his gaze. "That's all that matters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When morning graced the cabin, Christine woke to sunshine entering her bedroom. She didn't remember the curtains being left opened last night and suddenly she realized her angel had seen to it. How he knew she loved to be awakened by the sun, she will never know. She only hoped to one day know him as well as he knew her. Secretly she hoped that he would allow such a plea.

She was going to change back into her clothes from yesterday, until she remembered Erik had an entire closet full of acceptable attire just waiting to be selected. She wanted to do something nice for her angel after all he had done last night to comfort her. She thought about her wardrobe for a very long time and realized that the decision was taking longer than normal because she wanted to select a color that would please Erik.

Her eyes were drawn to a deep blue dress and wondered how Erik felt about the color blue. She then saw she could take a yellow ribbon that was attached as a sash on one of the other dresses and instead use it for a bow in her hair. _Well, he must have liked the colors well enough for me to wear them. After all he selected every outfit! _She seemed satisfied with that logic and once she was dressed she opened the door to find Erik.

"Good Morning, Erik! Erik?" He wasn't in the music room or the kitchen and his bedroom door was wide open. She wondered if he might be outside. Then a wonderful idea entered her mind. _I'll fix breakfast for us both. _

She returned to the kitchen, only this time she saw a plate of muffins with a note next to it. Her heart fell when she realized the note was a poor substitute for her angel. However she didn't have time to focus on her sadness or even question to why she suddenly felt so empty. With her curiosity piqued, she was anxious to read Erik's words.

_My Dearest Christine,_

_I hope that despite last night you had a restful slumber. I took the liberty of providing a few muffins for breakfast and on the stove is a kettle that is ready to dispense hot tea the moment you are ready to heat it up and drink. Yet do be careful, dear heart. The cabin is made of wood and thus fire proofing was not an option. Be careful and do not let your mind wander why you are using the stove._

She looked over at that the kettle and shook her head. "Ha..Ha…Erik, you silly man. I am not a child." She then couldn't contain her grin as she returned back to his letter.

_Once you have been thoroughly nourished, I would like for you to step into the music room and look over the scales I prepared for you to practice. I am requiring that you complete all the exercises, for we haven't much time to lose as auditions will be here before long._

_While I am away….. _She spoke the line out loud. "While I am away? Where? Erik you can't leave now!"

Almost as if he could sense her reaction his reply was in the letter. _Fear not my dear. I will not leave you long. However I wasn't prepared to stay for as long as yesterday's events have dictated. I will return by tomorrow evening and will bring provisions that will benefit both of us a great deal, including your naughty obsession with long, chocolate baked goods. _She swore she could see his grin as he wrote that line.

_I know you will want to see Cassie but I am asking you to indulge me for a while longer. Reggie will stop by to check in on you. He tells me that Monsieur McCarthy has her under his care and she will want for nothing during her recovery. I am sure you will want to see and be a comfort to Suzanna. Please speak your desire to Reggie if that is the case and he will take you to her. If you can wait for my return then I will gladly take you there to see your friend and to hear if there is any change._

_Lastly, remember that this place is as much yours as it is mine, however I do remind you of your promise of discretion. I do hope you will forgive me for leaving without telling you goodbye but you looked so peaceful sleeping, it would have broken my heart to even consider waking you. _

_Be the good girl that I know you are and I will see you soon._

_Your Erik_

She said the last part out loud again. "Your Erik." She then couldn't help but smile as she traced her finger over his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was in her dressing room, preparing for dress rehearsal when all at once one of the other dancers barged in.

"Julia, what are doing? Is there a problem?"

Julia was tall, slender and more than an average dancer, she had been offered to teach a few classes at the Opera House but turned down the position so she could pursue other dancing engagements during the off season and when she was not in anything too time consuming. She and Antoinette had been civil with one another and due to their similarities, had struck up a few pleasant conversations over the years. Lately though, it seemed as if Julia was doing all she could to either avoid Antoinette entirely or make it a point to try and get underneath her skin.

"Forgive me, Annie. Please don't do away with me." Her tone was more sarcastic than good humored.

"Do away with…. Julia what has gotten into your head?"

She scoffed. "Apparently the question that should be asked is what did you do in order to have someone done away with?"

Antoinette no longer cared about being polite. "What did you say?" She stood up and without fear started to come towards her.

"Don't you play innocent with me. I came in here to see if I could borrow some tape for my shoes. I need a new pair and won't be able to replace mine until after rehearsal tomorrow night. Believe me, I tried everyone else. You were my last option. I may have to ask nicely for the tape but I will be damned if I have to bow down to the likes of you!"

Antoinette looked at her in confusion. "What has happened to cause you to be so ill tempered with me? Why not just ask me for the tape? It is yours. Why do you come in here and say such offensive things?"

"As if you didn't know. We all have been walking around on egg shells lately since Andrea's departure…."

"Departure? She has gone?" For whatever reason this troubled Antoinette. She hadn't even been given a real opportunity to even meet the young woman. True, she did not want the girl dancing her part but for her to just quit the company, it seemed to be very immature and not at all professional.

Julia just looked at her in disbelief. "You can drop the acting, Annie. We are not on stage. Furthermore, you were always a better dancer than an actress."

"Julia, stop this tone and offensive behavior at once! I will not stand here and continue to be treated in such a manner. Just because some uppity dancer could not handle being in the chorus, I will not be made to feel guilty simply because the managers remembered what makes a great dancer."

"And tell me, what makes a great dancer in the eyes of Mademoiselle Giry?"

"Talent, determination, disciplined…"

"And a wealthy benefactor!"

Antoinette's heart stopped. What did she know of Randolph? What rumors were being circulated in the cast? Is that what everyone was saying? Did they think she only received the part because she agreed to bed de Chagny? She hadn't even so much as kissed him on the mouth. She did all she could to keep him at bay and lies are still being told.

"Julia, while the Comte and I are friends, I swear to you on my honor that we are just that….. Friends."

"Then explain what happened to Andrea!"

"I don't know what happened to her! I couldn't even tell you what she looked like. The girl simply left!"

Julia shook her head in disgust. "She left? She was given the lead dance role without even being with the company six months and suddenly she leaves the greatest opera house in the world? You are either heartless, stupid or crazy and I never thought you to be stupid."

"Julia, for the last time I had nothing to do with her departure."

"Of course you didn't. Why dirty your hands? Well, I for one will not stand for it. I intend to go to the authorities and file a missing person report."

"Missing person…You think I am guilty of such an offense if one indeed occurred?"

Julia walked straight up to Annie and was now staring her right in the face. "Not only are you guilty, you are the chief puppeteer, my dear. And soon I won't be the only one who starts to question your motives and your alibies. They will all see you as the painted whore you have become!"

Antoinette slapped her right across the face. "Take that back!" She then grabbed her arm.

"Unhand me you whore!"

"You cow! How dare you slander me!"

The women were now throwing punches and pulling one another's hair. They were trying to gain any advantage when Antoinette heard her costume being torn, causing her to shove Julia onto the ground as her opponent began scratching her neck. Fortunately the dressing room door was left opened and Monsieur Firmin had been looking for Antoinette. When he entered her dressing chamber, he immediately screamed for the two women to stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" When they wouldn't pull apart, he moaned and waited for the first female to turn over. Once she did, Firmin grabbed Julia by the arm and pulled her across the room. "Now I demand to know who started this violation of proper conduct."

Julia could barely talk as Antoinette had taken Julia's pony tail and shoved it into her mouth, causing her to gag as she found her breath. "She…. She…. slapped me."

"Slapped you?" He looked at her suspiciously. "Annie, is this true?"

Annie was up on her feet, claiming a morale victory for she was able to speak in a clear and relaxed voice. "She insulted my honor, monsieur."

Firmin was losing his patience. He had a production to put on and not deal with a two squabbling ballet rats. "That is not an answer, Antoinette. Did you or did you not first strike her?"

The phrasing of the question caught her off guard and she looked at him hesitantly. "Monsieur….."

He nodded his head. "I see. Well it appears I have no choice. I'm sorry, Annie. Julia, you are suspended from today's rehearsal. I will see you here tomorrow all the earlier. Annie, you are suspended until further notice. We will be conducting a complete investigation on your conduct and behavior displayed today. You two didn't bother to care who heard you, as the door was left opened. I trust there will be witnesses. Once the findings are clear, you may return. However until then, I am afraid you are suspended from performing in this year's production."

"Suspended?! But Monsieur Firmin…."

"My hands are tied, Annie. You violated our code of proper conduct. All our dancers must conduct themselves accordingly in the presence of other company members during performances and rehearsals. While I am sure these laws are broken constantly, they are not broken before my own eyes. This can not go unpunished."

"But she…."

"Enough. My decision stands. We will rehearse this afternoon with your understudy." He noticed Julia still standing in the doorway. "Julia, I dismissed you. You are to leave!" He led her out of the room and then turned around to face Antoinette. "I'm sorry, Annie. Good evening."

What was she going to do now?


	23. Chapter 23

**Yikes… What in the world happened to that silent girl, Andrea Simone? Since when is this a murder mystery? Or will her disappearance lead to another situation entirely? Well, at least Annie can hold her own in a fight. She's going to need to stay strong. **

**I am bringing back an old favorite into the story. Whether or not he is a friend, foe or nuisance for our boy, remains to be seen. ;)**

**In other news this is my last update until Monday. Months ago I was away for a wedding shower and this weekend is the actual wedding. My bridesmaid duties are calling. Hope this will tide you over until then.**

**Remember when I was proud about owning Suzanna and Thomas? Yeah, well I need to claim Randolph and Vincent too. Damn, I can never catch a break….**

Antoinette felt the bile rise in her throat when she saw Randolph devour an entire duck at dinner and then call the waiter over for more wine. She wished she hadn't agreed to meet him for supper but she felt as if there was no other way to get him to take her plea seriously. She had sent word to his hotel that she needed to speak with him and he responded by having his driver show up to take her to dinner.

He waited for her at his table and when she arrived he stood and kissed her hand. Shortly after she sat down is when the pleasantries ended. He gorged himself and she silently wondered how he was able to keep himself from resembling a whale. She spoke her thoughts silently as she sipped her wine.

"You're very silent for someone who was in dire need to see me, Antoinette." He wiped the corners of his mouth and poured himself another glass of wine. "Shall I refill your glass, my dear? I am tempted to say this wine's only rival for being the sweetest nectar would be your luscious lips."

She made a smile but then looked away. "Randolph we have discussed this before…."

"But you've never begged to see me before, Antoinette. Surely I rank a kiss for that at least."

She covered her mouth with her napkin, before she tried to find her voice. She did need him and although she wished she didn't, he seemed to be the only one who Firmin and Reyes would listen to. "I…."

He stared her down and turned his profile, emphasizing his right cheek. He then smiled as he pointed to it. "You typically greet me with at least one. Come on, don't be coy. While I usually enjoy it, I do feel a bit underappreciated tonight."

She forced herself a smile and told herself to grin and bear it. _At least it was only his cheek._ She leaned in and just as she was about to purge her lips to his cheek, he turned his head and their lips touched. She instantly pulled away doing all she could to not slap him and run from the table.

"There, was that so hard?" He took another sip of wine and then gave her his full attention. "What troubles you, Annie?"

She was fuming but she had to calm down. _Is this the only way you could ever hope to feel affection? Does your wife go through the same agony? _"Do you know what happened to Andrea Simone?"

He looked at her oddly. "Andrea? Why would you be troubling yourself over her? She isn't someone who can cause you problems now."

"Perhaps not directly but it would appear that the latest rumor around the Opera House is that I had her done away with so I could dance the lead."

He couldn't contain his laughter. "You? Come now, Annie. You're really worried over that?"

"That's not all." She suddenly couldn't look at him. She knew it was insane to even think it but she hated to appear weak in front of someone like him. "I was involved in an altercation today."

His interest was growing by the minute. "You involved in a brawl and I dare miss it? Well I have no doubt you handled yourself well. For you're a sultry minx, and I expect nothing less." He grinned.

"This is not something I take lightly. My reputation is in question and my livelihood in jeopardy. I was suspended due to a ballet rat's vicious tongue. Now I am unable to dance."

"They….You mean they let you go?"

"No, I've been suspended yet while they investigate my conduct, I am unable to perform in any performances. They'll drag on the investigation, Randolph. I won't be performing in Faust."

His eyes twitched. "Those two fools dare to stop the most talented performer from claiming her rightful place on that stage?"

"Do you….. Do you still speak to Andrea?"

He paused and thought about her question. "Well, I would still speak to her but I haven't for some time now. I hardly think it merits worry. She probably received another commission elsewhere."

"Randolph you must talk to the managers. You are the only one that can expedite this process. I know my behavior and past record are above question. I was provoked unjustly. This matter could all be settled right before opening night."

"So that's why you had to see me." He scoffed. "Really, Annie after all this time I would have at least thought my company was somewhat therapeutic for you."

She was so frustrated at his inability to realize who she was. "When will you understand, that I am not one of your painted whores? I will not condone free love nor do I condone adultery. If you wish to have my friendship, you must respect me as I try to look past your flaws and respect you."

He shook his head. "Why must everything be black and white with you? The world is not so simple a place. Sinners are not necessarily bad, they are just flawed and shouldn't angels love sinners despite their sins?"

"I am not here to argue religion or play God, Randolph. I am asking as a friend if you will help me. This was a tactic that I did not deserve. In any other circumstance I would be back at work by tomorrow with a clean record."

He didn't seem convinced as he drank more of the wine. She panicked. Annie threw herself at his feet. She knew it was a desperate move but despite the alternative, what choice did she have?

"Please, Randolph! I am innocent and this punishment does not merit my crime of self defense. I need your help. I am not a woman who admits such things easily."

He saw her on the floor and despite her pathetic appearance he seemed to revel in her agony. "Say it again."

"I need your help." She didn't break eyes contact with him.

"And what will you do for me, if I help you?"

She got up and faced him. "Is that really how you want me? Is that how all your women come to you? Do you not even care if I wish it or not?"

They noticed her voice was louder than they had anticipated and he ordered her to sit. "Are you finished? Sit down!"

She did but avoided his glare. Finally when he spoke to her again, she looked up at him.

"I know you think all I want is to make you my prey in my lust for flesh but you are wrong. I care deeply for you. I told you before, I think we would make an excellent match. Yes, I have a wife and children but I shouldn't be blamed for my past. I didn't know you then. We hadn't met. We can only make choices based on the information we have at the time. I can't abandon them now, for that would make me just as vile as it would be to keep another woman."

He gestured if he could take her hand and she nodded. "I will help you because you deserve to dance. You are never more alive and free than when you are out on that stage. If Firmin and Reyes can't see that, someone needs to buy them out. They have no business running a theatre."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was going to help and she didn't have to compromise herself. Julia was wrong. She was still a lady, despite what others believed. Yet his words kept echoing at her. She wasn't naive. She knew how the world worked. She thought of Erik and all his struggles. He wasn't evil or a monster despite his appearance. He wasn't black or white and she knew how badly he wanted people to see the shades of grey.

_How are Randolph's sins any different than Erik's? He's involved me in his sins and crimes before and yet I did not feel compromised? Why is this so different? _ Before she could answer, she saw he was done speaking and was waiting for her reply.

"Thank you, Randolph. I am sorry for what I said before."

"Don't be." He then looked at her until she laughed out of nervousness. "I haven't changed, Annie but I am patient. Yet there comes a time when everyone must pay their debts." He kissed her hand. "The next time you want a favor from me, be prepared to do one for me in return. That's just how it works, even amongst the best of friends." He cupped her chin. "Do you wish for a ride back?"

She stood and then replied. "Thank you for letting me know exactly what your terms are should I ever need your help again. However I am not at liberty to accept any more from you tonight. I couldn't pay such a high ransom and appreciate knowing your terms in advance."

He stood up and she motioned for him to stay. "Please, don't. I wish to leave on my own power. Again, thank you and I shall dedicate opening night to you, monsieur. Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was distracted as he navigated his boat back to the lair. He had been putting a lot of exercise on César as of late and while the horse welcomed such an activity, he couldn't help to feel a little guilty. His mind also wondered if leaving so soon after Cassie's incident had been the wisest of choices where Christine was concerned. He knew they needed provisions and wouldn't be gone too long, yet he hoped Christine wouldn't be scared of waking up alone without him.

_She'll be fine….She'll see the note…She'll eat breakfast and practice…. By the time she even realizes I am gone, Reggie will be there. She's more than capable of….._Then a terrifying thought hit him._ What if she is in a panic and isn't thinking clearly? Erik, you miserable fool. Why didn't you leave the note by her bed? That way she would have seen it without question. Now she might be confused. What if she thinks I just abandoned her?_

He docked the boat and hurried inside to gather up what he needed. He had originally thought about leaving in the morning but now he seemed determined to leave as soon as he was able to. When all of a sudden he noticed something wasn't right. Everything was not as he left it. His home had been disturbed and all his thoughts now went to finding out why and by whom.

He dismissed the thought of Antoinette, for she would have sent a note. She had followed a similar pattern before and unless she knew he was home, she would have no reason to seek him out. He moved slowly and deliberately, when his eyes went to the kitchen. His inside pocket housed his Punjab lasso and he was about to move forward when he heard the tea kettle whistle. Soon two sets of eyes were now on the stove and the pair not belonging to Erik, shot up on command.

"Monsieur Dexter. I have been searching a long time. I was beginning to think you were nothing more than a figment of my imagination but seeing you standing before me, I remember you as if it were yesterday."

"Who the hell are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for trespassing?" He reached for his lasso.

The man saw the rope and pretended to not be afraid. "I have been sent here to find you. I mean you no harm. I also have a small son, who has no one else but me. Please allow me to speak further."

"Your name?" Erik did not relax his stance or loosen his hold of the lasso. Instead he walked further up to the intruder. _How did he avoid my traps?_

"Nadir Kahn. I am here on official business for the Shah of Persia, monsieur. I have been sent to find you."

"Why would your boss seek an audience with me? I have never met him."

"But he has heard of you. I told him tales of a mysterious figure who traveled for years throughout the country performing in a traveling fair. His voice was God like and his…" Nadir seem to remember the face that hid behind the mask and was no longer able to hide his nerves. "He has heard of your healing powers through my own retelling, monsieur and he knows of your time as an architect in Italy under the late Giovanni….."

"Enough!" Erik hadn't even permitted himself to speak Giovanni's name out loud. He would be damned if he was going to hear the name from the likes of this Persian. "I still find no reason not to kill you."

"Monsieur, I have been searching for you for years. I come with a proposition. My Shah wishes to employ you on a very special assignment. He demands the expertise as only a man such as yourself possess. He will pay you handsomely and asks that you begin at once."

Erik found himself amused. "You stand before me and tell me I am to abandon all that I have and whatever it is I am currently doing to travel back to Persia with you for some assignment?"

Nadir seemed insulted. "It doesn't appear as you have much going on here. You live underground. I doubt you entertain all that much and considering you have traps for intruders, I would wager if anyone does know of your whereabouts, they stay away. I don't take you for the type that keeps many acquaintances."

_Acquaintances? He has been following me? No…. He would have tracked me down sooner…..He must not know of Christine….._ "I'm flattered but I am too busy to take on any new commissions. Give him my regards but the answer is no."

"You wish to send me back a failure?"

"That's no concern of mine. I hardly know you. Perhaps you are already a failure and this assignment just reinforces that fact with your Shah?"

"May I ask why? I assure you the money…"

"I am not constructing anything new these days. I have my own projects that require all of my interest and attention. Besides I do not go out of my way to accommodate intruders to my home."

Nadir looked around."Yes, I can see how fond you are of this place. Your decorating skills are like no other." He masked his grin and noticed Erik's exposed side of his lips turn slightly. "Perhaps you have another motivation I have not realized. There was a woman who came looking for you during your absence."

" A woman?" _How long had he been here?_

Nadir nodded. She left you a letter. He took the envelope from his pocket and without fear placed it into Erik's hand. "She was beautiful. A man should think twice before leaving such beauty behind, monsieur."

" A beautiful woman?" Erik then recognized the handwriting. _Antoinette._ He snatched the letter and placed it into his pocket. The less attention he gave the letter, the safer his friend would be. "She arranges to have my salary sent to me. You should have left this where it was."

"I assure you I did not pry. I was only hoping to gain a clue as to what or who might persuade your answer. I will tell you that the Shah does not give up easily. You may have turned me down this time but I will be back and the stakes will get higher."

"Meaning next time this won't be my choice? Trust me, Persian the next time I find you here, it will be your final resting spot. For as your Shah does not take no for an answer, I do not let trespassers live a second time. Consider your life as a consolation prize for returning empty-handed."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can grant? Something that you might want? Trust me there isn't much the Shah could not arrange."

"A new face." Erik stood smugly knowing full well the answer. He knew in a matter of seconds from his encounter with this man that he was only doing his job. Yet he made reference to his face from long ago. Therefore he wondered if the man was waiting for Erik to make such a trade. After all, he was letting him live. Why not make him a little more uncomfortable? Shouldn't Erik have some fun?

"I….It has been years, monsieur and …."

"Relax, Daroga. It wasn't a real request. Nice to have met you, now get out!"

"Daroga?"

"I took the liberty of offering you a suitable title from your native land. You must be high up to speak the Shah's wishes personally. I have never felt so wanted. Yet I'd rather be alone. Good day."

"Perhaps you'll change your mind?" Nadir followed Erik as he was leading him out the door towards the city streets.

"Perhaps I'll kill you next time."

"So there will be a next time?" Nadir couldn't help but chuckle.

Erik did not respond but let his hand point Nadir in the right direction. Once he was gone, Erik thought of the encounter. Why had this man escaped his traps? Why would he come to seek him out for an audience with a Shah? Furthermore, why did Erik let him live? He hoped such a decision did not come back to haunt him. Before he opened Antoinette's letter he decided to go around the lair and inspect every trapping personally. Perhaps he did feel the need to construct something new after all.

_Should the Persian return, I will give him a welcome he will not forget._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had finished her exercises and was overcome with energy and emotion. She wanted to continue her lesson. While she kept herself busy per her angel's instructions, she found that she missed Erik all the more after she sang. She decided to peruse his music binder that was left on the side of the piano to see if she would be able to sing anything by sight reading alone.

She came across the song Erik had been working on a few days ago. The one that he simply could not find new words for. She hummed the notes and sang the beginning. _Is the woman staying or going? Is the man wrestling with his own emotions or is he confronting her?_

She couldn't say what possessed her to begin writing down her thoughts but she seemed to have hundreds of questions that might help Erik find the voice he needed to complete his work. She seemed sure he only needed to talk them out. She smiled as she was writing. They could discuss this upon his return. She could really be his muse and help him after all he had done for her. She felt like an equal to him for the very first time and didn't deny how wonderful it felt. Suddenly she heard her name and dropped the quill from her hand.

"Christine! Christine, are you here? I have to see you. Open the door it's me, Suzanna."

_A/N: I know, I know all this plot sometimes gets in the way of fluff. I will remedy this soon. For we have a date to look forward to and I need some time to move a few other characters along, so our Christine is allowed her growth spurt. Patience, I have been told it is a virtue we all must strive for. Until Monday._


	24. Chapter 24

"Suzanna!"

Christine ran to the door but stopped herself before she opened it. _What if Erik wouldn't approve of someone else here?_ She then remembered his note, where he clearly stated she could see her friend. Granted, he had meant for Reggie to take her but she couldn't very well just send Suzanna away. She was already here and that would be just plain silly. She reasoned with herself that Erik would not approve her of being silly. Once the door opened, the girls quickly met in a hug.

"It's so good to see you." Christine smiled.

"So, you're not angry with my coming here? I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see you." Suzanna let go so she could see her friend's reaction.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wanted to see you last night but everything happened so fast. Did you…. Did you see…." Christine could barely get the words out. "How is she?"

Suzanna's face fell, remembering how Cassie looked last night. "I didn't get to see her this morning." She then moved closer to the couch and Christine took her by the arm so they could both sit down.

"Maria told me Cassie was up for a little while this morning but she was mainly in and out of conscientiousness. Grandfather hasn't left her side for more than 10 minutes. He's exhausted. I told him I was coming to see you and he said you were welcomed to come back with me. He thought that maybe, hearing both our voices would help Cassie somehow." She then looked up at Christine. "How are you doing with all of this? Is it odd not to be home?"

Christine shook her head slowly. "I miss Cassie, of course but Erik has been so wonderful throughout all this. I am used to spending most of time with him from my days living at the Opera House. Staying with him now is as natural to me as breathing."

"Erik? That's your music teacher's name, correct?"

Christine smiled. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Sheepishly Suzanna couldn't really bring her eyes to meet Christine's. "I….. Oh Christine, I feel like such a prize fool. I saw you two riding together last night and naturally I jumped to my own dramatic conclusions and thought he was some mysterious suitor, you were trying to keep hidden."

"What?!"

"I know, I know." She laughed. "Isn't that the most ludicrous idea you ever heard of?"

Christine could feel her smile fading and wonder why she suddenly felt irritated at Suzanna's quick refusal of accepting the possibility that a much deeper relationship existed between her and Erik. Of course, they were far more than just teacher and pupil. Yet shouldn't she be laughing alongside Suzanna for her inaccurate assumption?

"Why would that be such an insane notion, Suzanna? Not that Erik is my suitor but….."

Suzanna laughed again only this time she made sure she really emphasized her laughter. _Let's see if my hunch is right. _"Come now, Christine. How old is he? 30?"

Christine started to fidget. "He's not really…..I… I never think of his age that way. It's never been a problem or issue."

"Of course not. Why would it? Teachers are supposed to be older than their students." _I knew it! Look how agitated she's getting._

"Please, stop referring him as only that. He is much more than just my music tutor. Yes, I suppose he's older but we have so much in common that I truly have never had it enter my thoughts. He's been my friend, guardian, guide, companion, playmate and my angel. He's never once made me feel as if I was a foolish child or if my feelings didn't mattered. For so long he was the only person who would ever listen to me and he made me feel like I was no longer alone in this world."

Suzanna sensed something changed. No longer did she feel the need to push or tease her. "Christine, you matter. You matter to everyone around you."

Christine stood up and wrestled with how to get her thoughts across. "I'm saying this all wrong. All I know is that when you or anyone just labels him with such an ordinary title, it makes me feel as if he's being insulted. He's…." It angered Christine that she could not fully express or understand what she was trying to convey. "I'm sorry. I don't know what…."

Suzanna got up and pulled her friend into a hug. "It's okay. No need to explain or apologize for anything. I'm glad you have him, especially now."

She smiled at her friend but inside she felt very worried. It would have been one thing to tease Christine as they each played off a silly, romantic crush however this seemed different. Suzanna only hoped Christine would grow out of these feelings before she was at an age to realize what they meant. She felt certain that Christine cared so much for this man that the slightest refusal from him would cause her great suffering. While Suzanna knew her teacher could not be blamed for it, she suddenly felt a little angry at this Erik person. For where will he be when Christine realizes her feelings were in vain? The tears will be up to Suzanna to dry.

"Suzanna, I don't want you to think I'm delusional. I know he isn't an infallible being. He's my best friend….Oh! Not that you aren't as important to me…. I care for you so much."

"I understand, believe me. Grandfather is my best friend yet with girls it is completely different. We're special."

Christine nodded but she felt as if she should protest again. Erik wasn't a paternal figure in her life and although she didn't know Thomas' age, she could never image Erik being that old. Seeing Suzanna walk around to the piano brought her out of her confusing thoughts.

"You two must practice all the time. Look at all this sheet music!"

Christine went to join her friend, smiling proudly. "We do enjoy the music. Now with the audition coming up, I suppose….."

"Audition? Where? When?" Suzanna was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Erik heard of a children's production of the Magic Flute. It's only considered a children's production because the cast is under the years of 18….. Suzanna!"

"What?" Her eyes were on sheet music and she cursed herself for not being able to sing.

"You should audition too! The cut off age is 15."

Suzanna looked at her as if she had been in the hot sun for far too long. "Uh, Christine I hate to break this to you but I can't sing, remember? Sure, I love that production but last time I saw it, I'm pretty sure it was a sing only cast."

"You could dance. Oh Please! Let me ask Erik for you and see if you can….."

"Christine, just hold on. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I have plans with the local playhouse this summer and I'd rather see about being a big fish in a small pond, verses a small fish in a large pond."

"Suzanna, I have no idea what you are talking about." She giggled. "You and your expressions! Why not just see when they are and maybe you can do both? Besides, you might be a small fish in a little lake but think of the connections you could obtain."

"Small fish, large pond….."

"That's what I said." She then shook her head. "Say yes!" She giggled in between words.

"Well….Look, I'm not promising anything but let me know when auditions are. At the very least I want to hear you. How much will you have to rehearse?"

She smiled slightly. "Erik is a perfectionist. We will be practicing around the clock of that I am sure, regardless of when Cassie is able to come home."

"Will you… Will you still stay with him even once Cassie is better?"

"That all depends if Vincent is coming back or not." She whispered.

"I understand and agree. Yet…. Christine, you are always welcomed to stay with us. You have a home at the McCarthy's whenever you wish it. I want you to know we will always be there in case….. In case Erik can't for whatever reason." _Someone has to catch you, when you fall._

"Thank you, Suzanna. I do appreciate your kindness, yet Erik would never leave me and I couldn't …If I was to live with Cassie that would be one thing but….No, he needs me as much as I need him."

_Ah, Christine. I can see what's happening and she hasn't got a clue. Damn you love. You know nothing of ages, rules or society. You take no prisoners. Why would anyone want to choose such bittersweet sorrow? Maybe it is just a phase. Regardless, I'll be there for her when it's over._

"Mlle Suzanna! Mlle Christine! Are you in here?"

"Reggie!" Both girls replied.

"In here, Reggie." Christine went to the door and saw the man staring at both of them.

"Of course you two are in there. Let's go! Monsieur Thomas wants you both back at the house."

"But what about Erik? Reggie, maybe I should stay here?"

"Don't worry about Erik. He wanted me to make sure I brought you to the McCarthy estate. He'll meet you there. Now let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas sat in a chair overlooking Cassie's sleeping form. He had been there throughout the night, with only a few exceptions when he reluctantly had to leave her to attend to other matters.

"Master?"

"Is everything alright, Maria?"

She closed the door and went to the window. "Shall I allow some natural sunlight in, sir?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I should have done so myself."

"It's fine, Master Thomas. Suzanna and Christine should be here soon. Shall I fix everyone some lunch?"

"For the girls, yes. I'll wait until the doctor arrives. Maybe he'll tell us Cassie is strong enough to eat something more substantial. I'd hate to have her eat alone."

"Master, you really need to keep up your strength. Did you even sleep at all last night?"

"What if she needs me for something, or she wakes up and I'm not here?" He shook his head. "I'm right where I need to be, Maria. Thank you."

"Sir, when Ms. Cassie does wake up, I'll come and get you. You need a break or you'll be no good to anyone."

He looked over at her and then turned away. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been such a fool or a yellow belly coward….."

"Now stop this, Master Thomas. I know you want to blame someone and rightly so. Yet you and I both know the man that should be blamed is not in this room."

He then went to sit beside Cassie on the bed. "I'm going to stay. If you could just bring up some black coffee and let me know the minute the doctor arrives, that will be all. If Cassie is hungry later, I'll join her." His focus went back to Cassie.

Maria wanted to protest but knew it would do no good. She then thought of Suzanna and Christine. "Should I tell you once the girls arrive, sir?"

"The girls….Yes! I should speak with both of them. Please do, Maria."

"Yes, sir." The woman was thankful. She knew Suzanna could get him to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now you two try and behave and don't give Monsieur McCarthy any more to worry about, alright? And Mlle Christine, don't think Erik won't be fit to be tied if he hears you were nothing less than a proper young lady, you hear?"

"Yes, Reggie." Christine spoke in earnest and Suzanna nodded. They both joined hands as they entered the house. Suzanna's eyes went straight to Cassie's room upstairs and realized she still couldn't bring herself to see her.

"I bet grandfather is still up there. I don't want to disturb them yet. How about we wait in the parlor? Besides I rewrote my story and I want you to read it."

"You rewrote it last night? How did you get the energy? Is that what you did all last night, aside from spying on me with Erik?"

"Spying?! No, I was on my way to the Oak tree when…..Ah boy."

Christine's mouth opened and then closed. "Did you see Phillip last night?"

"Oh, I saw him alright, and let me just say that will be the very last time I ever make an effort to see him again."

"Why? What happened now? Didn't you two talk?"

"We talked….more like yelled. I just couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Him and his damn red pen!"

"Red pen? What are you talking about? Did he tell you what happened at the restaurant? Do you have any idea how wrong you have been about him?"

"Wait, what happened at the restaurant? You saw him alone? When?"

"I went to see him when I got up and went to the bathroom. I wanted to tell him about your story so he could find you later and….."

"Damn it, McCarthy! Get your arse down here right now and release my wife!"

Suddenly the girls stopped their conversation cold. They knew the owner of that voice yet neither one was expecting it quite so soon. Suzanna grabbed Christine's hand and whispered, "Don't make a sound and follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John came down the stairs in a furry. "Who the hell do you think you are barging in here like this, unannounced? Get out of here right now before…."

"Before you what? The law is on my side. Now shut up and get me your employer. I will not lower myself to the likes of being addressed by you."

"I told you to get off this property!"

"Or you'll what?" Vincent was coming towards John slowly, while Suzanna and Christine hid behind the door, as the peeked through the opening they purposely left ajar so they could see and hear what was happening.

"That's alright John, you can go."

Thomas was at the foot of the stairs, looking down at them.

"Sir…"

He looked at him purposely. "That will be all. This is between Monsieur Valerius and me." He then came down the stairs as he started speaking to Vincent. "I'll give you five minutes to start explaining why you are here, before I throw you out myself."

"Oh, you'll give me five minutes? Well, aren't we civilized all of a sudden. I didn't expect that from a kidnapper. Hand over my wife. I've come to take her home."

"Home? What home is that you are referring to? You never provided her with a home. You moved into her father's house which by birthright belongs to Cassie. Since your wedding, you've done very little to help make that place a home."

"Stay out of matters that don't concern you, McCarthy."

"The treatment of my friends concerns me greatly. You dare to stand before me and lie to my face. Husband? HA! You haven't been a husband to Cassandra. You've kept her trapped in a cage. You beat her, you embarrassed her, humiliated her and made her curl up into shell of the woman she once was. Yet I promise you that she will be that woman again, as soon as she is rid of you."

"You stupid, foolish, old man. Just because she chose someone that she could make her a real wife and not some bed nurse, you think you can take your pent up frustration out on me?"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before you left her for dead."

"What happened wasn't my fault. I wasn't even home. I just….."

"Enough of your lies, Vincent. You're too late. I've offered Cassandra sanctuary here."

"Sanctuary, from her own husband? Are you mad?"

"I think not. Right now, all that matters is that she recovers. Once she does and she is able to enumerate your continual patterns of abuse, there won't be a judge in his right mind that won't remedy the unfortunate event of marrying her to the likes of you."

"Oh, so what happens then, old man? She'll be free to marry you, is that it? Let me tell you, all is not what it seems. You think I am the cause her demise? She's been off her head ever since she found out she couldn't have a natural child." He then softened his tone. "Honestly, Thomas, it's been very difficult. She…. She's not well. Maybe now that you are taking care of her you'll see that it isn't me that's the problem. What if we worked together with a doctor to help provide some sort of tonic to keep her balanced? I didn't want to say this as I tried to protect her as much as I could but, she's sick in the head and…."

Before Vincent could utter another word Thomas had his hands wrapped around his throat. "Shut your damn mouth or I will! Don't you ever disrespect her in front of me again. Now get your carcass off my land. When Cassie is ready to talk to you and only then, will you be allowed back here. If I see you here one moment before then so help me God, I will not be responsible for my actions. I'll kill you without so much as a hello." He kicked his arse out the door and slammed it shut.

Thomas took a few deep breaths to regain his temperament and saw John in the corner. "You stayed the whole time?"

"I foolishly though you might need help, sir."He smirked."You were brilliant."

Thomas ignored the praise. "Have you seen the girls?"

"Not yet sir, I will come and find you when they arrive."

"Thank you." Thomas' breathing was back to normal and he headed straight to the staircase.

Meanwhile Suzanna just stood there in frozen. She had never witnessed her grandfather be anything but warm and loving. She was now very much in awe in of him. "My God, Christine do you know what this means? He still loves Cassie!"

Christine on the other hand, couldn't see the positives to the situation. All she saw was an angered Vincent who tried to come and claim his legal wife. Erik told her the laws would favor him over Thomas' love or even Cassie's wishes. She worried for her adoptive mother, she then worried for herself and then she trembled when she thought of her angel. What would Vincent try next?

"Christine!"

"Whose is that voice?" Suzanna questioned and turned to Christine. She however, was all smiles.

"It's my angel!" She ran out of the parlor before Suzanna could stop her.

"Wait, Christine!"

"Angel!"

Erik was frantically looking around and the moment he turned and saw her before him he released a full breath he had been holding since he rode up and saw Vincent leaving the house. He threw his arms open and Christine ran to him, as he picked her up and held her tightly.

"I was so worried. When I saw that maggot leave….Are you alright?"

"Yes Erik, I'm fine. I am worried about you and Cassie though. We saw….."

As the pair conversed of the recent events that had taken place, Suzanna watched them closely from the parlor room. Whatever Christine felt for her teacher, it was obvious he felt the exact same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miriam? Where the devil are you?" Randolph took of his gloves and looked around the empty hallway. "Can't a man come home and be greeted by his family? Is that really too much to ask?"

"Comte de Chagny. Welcome home." Sampson took his gloves and coat.

"Some homecoming. Where is everyone?"

"Madame de Chagny retired early this evening. She said she had a slight headache."

Randolph mumbled under his breath. "What else is new?"

"Phillip is in his room and Raoul is…."

"Very good, Sampson. Bring me a glass of brandy. I'll be in the library."

"Comte, if you don't mind?"

Randolph was annoyed and he did not hide it well. "Now what?"

"Vincent Valerius is down in the wine cellar. He said he had to have an audience with you as soon as you arrived. He looked a bit shaken so I suggested the cellar, monsieur."

Randolph nodded. "In that case, why don't you pour me that brandy first, then I'll go down to the cellar. Don't tell anyone I have arrived and I'll see Monsieur Valerius out. You can then retire for the evening, Sampson. Thank you."

"Thank you, Comte."

"But bring the brandy, first."

After he had more than half a glass, Randolph ventured down below to his cellar and spotted Vincent pacing. "Good God, man you'll ruin my floor. What are you doing here so late? Is there a problem with our guest?"

"No." Vincent brushed of the comment away. "It's Cassie. I think I really have done it this time. I just got so angry…..Now, I think I may have lost her for good."

"What is the dribble you speak of? You are her husband and unless you wish to unload her, she is yours under every law imaginable. So why are you here? You should be watching over our guest."

"She's fine. Randolph, I think I need to ensure she is mine and is going nowhere. I need your help."

Randolph polished off the remains of his glass and then looked to see which wine bottle might be appropriate for a tasting or two. "I see. Well, in that case your timing is perfect."

"How so?"

"I think we will be moving our guest into phase two of her accommodations very soon. I'll need your help, for a change."

"Phase two…. But you said we weren't going to do anything like that. You said this was just to teach her a lesson."

"Yes, well the plans have changed. Now, you do a favor for me and I will gladly do you one in return. That's just how it works amongst friends."

Vincent nodded, unable to disagree with Randolph's knowledge. "So when do we do this...Er...I do this?"

"Not yet but soon. I need to go back to Paris and see a ballet but I'll let you know after that."

"But Randolph I have a feeling I'll need your help much sooner than that. I…."

"Relax, I'll collect when my time is due. Meanwhile, keep her nice and cozy. She should enjoy a few of the finer things before it's too late."

"Do you want me to report back on a few places where we can hide the remains?"

"That won't be necessary, my friend. See, I want her body to turn up sooner rather than later. Come, let's have a glass and you can tell me of your latest marital blunder and how I can assist."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for continuing to follow this rollercoaster ride. I can safely say we have only just begun. ;) Now I must tell you that this Memorial Weekend sparks my 7****th**** annual theater pilgrimage to New York City. Thus there will not be another update until Wednesday of next week. I promise after this we'll be back to our regular updates. Until then, I'll take a bite out of the Big Apple for you and provide you with a little fluff.**

Thomas made sure he was presentable before returning to Cassie's room. He knocked by habit, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to consciously let him in. He quietly entered, sitting himself down in the chair to watch her sleep. However as soon as he sat down, her voice greeted him.

"Thomas?"

"Cassie?" He jumped up and sat down beside her on the bed, helping her sit up by adjusting the pillows. She was struggling to break free of the blankets but Thomas gently pressed down on them. "It's colder than you think."

"Please, I just want to get out of this bed."

He planned on staying firm but the look she gave him made his heart melt. "Very well but I'm covering you up with three blankets, at least."

She grinned. "Yes, Thomas."

He helped her out of bed and positioned her in the chair, wrapping the promised three blankets around her. "Are you warm enough?"

She could see he was fidgeting for something to do and she took his hand. "Stay with me."

He nodded and brought the footstool alongside her feet and sat looking up at her.

"I…..I heard you downstairs."

"You heard us? How? The door was closed. I…."

She grasped his hand tighter. "You seem to have forgotten how your voice can carry when you are angry. You were not so well behaved in business."

He started to turn red. "I didn't think you would remember that. Besides, I was right and as I recall you seemed to fully support my stance on those matters." He grinned and it warmed his heart to see her smiling back at him. For the first time in 24 hours he could feel himself relax.

"Thomas…."

"Wait until the doctor sees this. I know you aren't out of the woods yet but you're sitting up and talking and …. I bet you're hungry. What can I get for you? Name it! Just…."

"Thomas, I want to talk about what happened downstairs."

"Cassie…."

"What will Vincent do?"

His answer was direct and unmistakable. "Nothing if he wants to live." He saw her eyes fill up with fear. "I told you, you're safe here. When you're ready to talk with him, I'll arrange it. You won't have to worry about whether or not he will play dirty and force the upper hand. You have rights, Cassie and I'll make sure you get them. However, I don't want you thinking about Vincent right now. The most important thing is getting yourself well."

"Thomas, what Vincent said about you… I won't have him harm your good name. I can go to a hospital until…."

"Are you through with your nonsense? This is your home. It always was and always should have been. I want you to stay." _God, I hope you want to as well…. And not just until you're well. "_We can talk about that later but right now, you are going to concentrate on getting better. Then we'll meet with an attorney so you can see all your options. You never have to go back to him again, not if you don't want to that is."

She reached for him and he pulled her into his embrace. "I wish it was as simple as you say. I wish I could just say what I want and make it happen. Your strong, calming voice makes me almost believe I can."

He cupped her chin. "It's as true as my love for you." He couldn't believe he said it out loud. For years it was only an inner thought, a prayer or a dream. _Good God, I'm an idiot. Now isn't the right time. She has much too much to deal with to…._

His inner thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of two warm, trembling lips on his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was still holding Christine in his arms, reassuring himself that she was indeed safe. He moved to the couch and sat them down as she nestled into his lap. She looked as if she was about to say something but then she realized he was wearing his flesh mask and disappointment graced her face.

_Erik, why must you hide from me? When will you see that your face is as beautiful to me as your soul? I need to tell him. I need to tell him I already have seen his face and I'm not afraid. For there is nothing to fear. It's the face of my angel. What's so frightening about that?_

"Erik…"

As if he could almost read her mind, he placed his index finger on her lips. "I know you disapprove but we talked about this, remember? I don't want anything to take away from Antoinette's performance tonight and the people who see us should comment on how grown up you look in your new dress not my mask, no?"

_Grown up? _A smile immediately formed on her face. "Oh! The ballet is tonight. Erik, I almost forgot."

"Do you still wish to accompany me, dear heart? I know that seeing Vincent may have been unpleasant. If you would rather not, I understand."

"No, angel! I do want to attend tonight with you. Vincent never saw us. He….. He came to try and take Cassie back. It was just as you said."

She then stopped and looked back at the parlor door that was purposely still left open. Christine didn't want Suzanna to overhear them talk about Cassie's marriage and the flaws in the legal system that just might make it impossible for Thomas to keep her away from Vincent. Instead she decided to turn the conversation into one that she did want Suzanna to hear.

Erik listened closely to what Christine was trying to tell them but he noticed her eyes go to the parlor room and instantly his defenses were up. He whispered, "Is someone watching?"

She nodded and saw his temper rise. He moved to get up, when she touched his arm and shook her head. No words were communicated between the two but they suddenly had a conversation with their eyes. Erik wanted to get up and pull the intruder from their hiding spot and demand an explanation. While Christine was willing him to remain calm and that everything was alright. He was about to verbally protest, when she took both her hands and placed them on his cheeks.

"Trust me." She then smiled at him and turned her head. "Suzanna, could you please come out here? There is someone I very much would like you to meet."

Erik was not expecting Christine to introduce him to her friend. He didn't know why but it never even occurred to him that she would want to have everyone in her life know him. Yes, he was meeting Cassie but he reasoned that was for Christine's safety. A way to have a united front when it came to Vincent's interactions with her and to make it clear that if Cassie were go back to her husband, it would be without Christine. He opened his mouth to speak, when a loud, rather annoyed voice came bellowing throughout the room.

"Christine! I can't believe you just blurted out that I have been here the whole time. Come on! This is embarrassing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you went running out of here, I was trapped."

Christine giggled and climbed down from Erik's lap but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the parlor and proceeded to grab her friend's hand and pull her out into the main foyer.

"Erik Dexter, I'd like you to meet my friend, Suzanna McCarthy." She then turned to Suzanna. "This man before you is my Erik. I am so happy the two of you are finally meeting."

_My Erik? This is awkward. I mean I'm not sure I even know how to process all this and here I am having to meet the infamous music teacher. _

_She called me her Erik. In a way she's absolutely right and yet hearing her say it to someone as if she claims my presence in her life as doctrine is surprising…confusing…wonderful._

Suzanna looked up at the tall and impressive yet daunting man before her. It was easy to see why Christine would be taken with him. She recalled his voice from before and it seemed to command attention, poise and grace. He was very well dressed and his eyes, although different in color, had a mixture of warmth, sadness and sincerity. _He looks nervous to meet me? That's strange and yet kind of cute. His face looks a little weird though…._

Christine nudged Erik to come closer and he obeyed. He then surprised her when he extended his hand to her friend.

"Hello Suzanna. Christine has told me much about you. I understand that you have become a confidant to her and I thank you for that. She's very special so you must be special too for her to call you a friend."

Whatever she was thinking about his face, disappeared when he spoke to her. While, she didn't quite understand the connection Christine shared with him, she could see why it happened. _His voice is like nothing I have ever heard before. What do you suppose he sings like? Ok, Ok, Suzanna, snap out of it. You have got to keep your head, so Christine doesn't completely lose hers._ She shook her head as to get herself back into reality and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. Christine talks about you all the time. I was beginning to think you were some made up king."

Christine could feel the blush go to her cheeks and wanted to strangle Suzanna for speaking that way in front of Erik. She panicked as to what Erik's reaction would be but she calmed herself when she saw he was laughing.

"Really, I think both of you flatter me much too much. Tell me, has there been any word on Madame Valerius' condition?"

Suzanna was going to shake her head but then she suddenly wondered if he would know if she was lying. She decided to not take that chance. "I haven't been upstairs yet, sir. When we arrived, Vincent came and we hid in the parlor."

"I see." Erik then nodded at the girl and motioned for Christine to come to him. "Angel, I went back to the cottage and took the liberty of selecting your gown for the evening. I do hope you'll like it. I placed everything inside Monsieur McCarthy's carriage. Why don't you and Suzanna go and get it and perhaps she can help you dress? I'd like to have a word with the master of the house."

"Yes, Erik. Oh, Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to look at your music scores at the cottage?" She asked coyly.

He chuckled. "I did. I am most interested in discussing your carefully crafted notes in the margin of my music."

"Did I….Did I do wrong, Erik? I only wanted to help and…."

"Hush my dear. You could never do any wrong. I am eager to discuss these ideas. In fact I was vastly tempted to sit down and compose but I couldn't keep my best girl waiting, now could I?" He winked at her and Christine couldn't help by feel giddy inside.

Suzanna found it difficult not to laugh at their exchange. _Christine is usually the voice of reason when it comes to being rational about feelings except where this man in concerned. And him….. Well, I don't know him from Adam but he seems to shed his dominating exterior whenever he is focused on her. Oh love, what the hell are you doing? Yet, they are awfully cute._

"Suzanna, will you come with me?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Nice to have met you, Mr… Do you prefer monsieur?"

Erik was taken aback by the question. "Whatever title you prefer, Ms. McCarthy." He smiled.

"I like that." She nodded. "Bye, Mr. Dexter."

When the girls were outside, Suzanna pulled Christine to the side. "Okay, I can see why you like him so much. He's a mystery but seems worth the effort to figure out."

Christine was happy her friend approved yet she wondered why it mattered so much. "I'm glad you two seemed to get along. I'm going to ask him about him about the audition and see if there are any roles he might think you would be suited for."

She shook her head. "Don't worry so much about me. If I were you, I'd focus more on your date tonight."

"Date?"

"Uh yeah. Sounds like you two have quite the night in store."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by date. We are attending the ballet together but…."

"Christine, you mean with all your book knowledge, you don't know what a date is?"

"Well, yes of course but…"

"A man and a woman go out at night. They attend some place fancy, and are all dressed up. They are alone and talk….."

"Erik and I talk all the time. I don't see how this will be any different."

"There's something about the moonlight and a little night music. Besides there's the good night kiss." _I need to at least make sure she is aware and knows how to handle herself._

Christine swallowed hard. "Good night…. What?"

_Oh boy….I can see she's going to need my help with a lot of things. _"Come on Christine, I'm going to help you get ready for your date with Mr. Dexter."

_A/N: LOL I think I'm going to have a little fun with this. Yet rest assured all completely appropriate. Trust me, I want the growth spurt as much as you do. All in good time, my dears. All in good time._


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you, everyone for you wonderful reviews and for continuing to follow this story. NY was an amazing time and I couldn't help but feel inspired with its magic and energy. I look forward to next year's trip. ;) It means so much to me to be able to read your reviews and see your interest for our super couple and friends. I know we are all eager to learn about the date but this scene was necessary. As you read, be aware that something is revealed in this chapter that will be very beneficial to Thomas and Cassie as the story unfolds. Pay close attention and don't say I never told you anything. LOL.**

**I really think it's old having to keep saying I own nothing. I mean really, have a heart!**

Erik watched the two leave the room and couldn't help but grin. "Why do I have a feeling that those two together bring amusement followed by complete chaos?"

"Can I help you?"

Erik turned around and saw Thomas coming towards him along with his butler. "Excuse me, monsieur. I did not mean to intrude. I mean no harm. My name is Erik Dexter; I am Christine Daae's….."

"Oh yes…." Thomas nodded in understanding. "It's alright, John. This fine gentleman is Christine's music teacher." He patted John on the shoulder, signaling him to leave. "Did you bring the girls?" He looked around the room and seemed awfully dismayed when he didn't see them in sight.

"No, monsieur. I came as planned for you see, Christine and I have plans this evening to attend the ballet and see a friend perform. Both girls are outside, gathering up Christine's attire for this evening. Your granddaughter agreed to help her get ready."

Thomas looked stunned. "You trust my granddaughter to help Christine get ready, do you? Well, sir let me just inform you that my Suzanna is not known for punctuality when she decides to get ready for what she deems as the social event of the season. She has a tendency to overdue things." He smiled. "I hope your event isn't for several hours if you even hope to attend this evening."

Erik nodded but wasn't exactly sure what Thomas was trying to say. "Monsieur McCarthy…."

"Please, call me Thomas. It appears our two young ladies are very close, so naturally it would do us well to skip all those formalities, wouldn't you agree?"

Erik nodded. "Thomas then. Allow me to offer up my apologies and resources to help in any way to expedite Madame Valerius' recovery. I am sure she wishes to return home as soon as possible with her daughter."

Hearing Cassie being addressed as Madame Valerius since their kiss made Thomas feel sick. _Return home? _"Erik….I can call you Erik, no?"

He nodded his head again.

"Good. As I was saying, I typically would not deem it necessary to tell anyone what I intend to do with matters that do not concern outsiders but as I know you and Christine are close, I feel it is only right that you hear this from me."

"Go on." He placed one hand over the other in front of him to steady himself.

"Would you care to sit down or for a drink?"

"No, please continue."

"I have given Cassie sanctuary here. My number one concern is her health and welfare and of course that of Christine's as well. Both have a home here for as long as they like."

Erik could see the older man was sincere. "That is very generous of you, Thomas and I have no doubt that Madame Valerius will receive excellent care but Christine is my special responsibility and guarding her is my pleasure. I have no desire to separate a mother and child but while she recovers, Christine will stay under my direct care and supervision."

"And what happens once Cassie is well?" Thomas wondered how far Erik was planning on extending his rule as Christine's caretaker. For he knew Cassie would not want to be away from her longer than necessary.

"That will depend of course on how successful you are at securing a speedy separation between Madame and her husband. For I will not permit Christine to return under the same roof as that degenerate bastard."

Thomas was surprised how much Erik knew about the role he would play in helping Cassie be free of Vincent once and for all. "Erik, Madame….."

"Please." He lifted up his hand. "I have no judgment to hold. Vincent Valerius is a coward and a deplorable excuse for a man. He preys on innocent and defenseless women, waiting until they are at their most vulnerable and then screams injustice as if he has been violated or wronged. I assure you if I believed you weren't doing all you could to extricate that pig's presence from Christine's life, I would not even be having this conversation with you. Yet I know you care and therefore I am here to offer you my services, if you should ever need them."

_Services? What could he do to help? He's only a music teacher._ "You seem well informed on matters that directly or indirectly involve Christine. How long have you known her?"

"Since she was seven years old. She and I have always shared a rather special bond and I admit I value her friendship and put her safety above all else. So you see…."

"Erik, please don't take this as rude but I'm a wealthy man. How could an outsider who makes his living tutoring music help in maters like this? You probably know the legal system is not going to make things very easy. I admire your devotion but…"

"Please don't take my answer as arrogance, Thomas but I too am very wealthy and have many other resources that may help turn the tide between the legal perils of right vs. wrong. Besides Monsieur Valerius and I know one another. It may serve both our causes well if he knew we had joined forces."

_Dear God, what did that bastard do to Christine…_Thomas knew there had to be more to the story than just Erik's carefully crafted response. _He knows Vincent…. Seems to have bested him before…..This is no ordinary music teacher. _He extended his hand to Erik. "I'm not sure how to do so or why I am going to do it but I know I'd be a fool to not accept your offer should the time come."

Erik shook hands for the second time today and it did not go unnoticed by him that both were with a McCarthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls passed by Erik and Thomas with Suzanna leading the way up the stairs to her bedroom, when she came to an abrupt halt and almost caused Christine to bump into her and drop her parcels onto the floor. She realized she hadn't greeted Thomas properly. She turned around and marched right back down the stairs and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi."

Thomas caressed her cheek. "Hey there."

"I'm going to help Christine change for her da… outing with Mr. Dexter." She suppressed her giggles and avoided Christine's deadly glare.

"Have funny, honey. Come down when you are done and we'll have a talk, okay? Are you girls hungry?"

Suzanna answered for both of them, much to Christine's stomach's dismay. "Sorry, but work before pleasure. Is Cassie…."

"She's resting before the doctor comes. Do you two want to see her for a minute?"

Suzanna paused and then looked over at Christine. "You should go first. I'll wait in my room."

When Thomas saw how Christine froze, he looked over at Erik before responding. "Would you like to see her, dear?"

"Yes, but….."

Erik walked up to her. "Would you like me to come with you, angel?"

She nodded and Erik looked over at Thomas. "Which room is it?"

"Up the stairs to your left."

Erik didn't hesitate another moment. He took Christine's hand and they walked up to Cassie's room.

Suzanna watched them, still amazed at their fascinating, yet unlikely bond.

"He cares a great deal for the girl doesn't he, Suzanna?"

"Cares about her, grandfather? If you ask me, he's in love with her!"

Thomas flinched. "Now honey, don't go blowing this whole thing up into drama like one of your plays. These are real people and you need be careful what you blurt out loud."

"I'm not letting my imagination run away with me, nor am I exaggerating. She loves him too. Can't you see that? They are in so much trouble. What are we going to do?"

"We?" Thomas rolled his eyes and led her into the parlor.

"This is going to hit them like a ton of bricks. They are so utterly clueless. I mean really. I can understand Mr. Dexter, as he is a mere boy and we all know how empty-headed they can be. Yet I expected more from my best friend. They will need us for what's going to happen."

"Suzanna, you listen here… Wait, what's going to happen?" Thomas cursed himself for engaging in the conversation and yet he did sense something from the way Erik made his concerns known for Christine's well being.

"Watch them next time, grandfather. See how they interact. It's like emotionally they are completely in synch. Once they figure it out…"

"Suzanna for the last time…."

"I know it is not conventional but what great love story is? I mean really Beatrice Macave's dimwit daughter is engaged and she is only a few months older than I am. Heck, Christine and I are practically old maids."

"What are you trying to say? Are you thinking of marrying someone and if you are, whom would that be?" He was now worried that all of this was an attempt to distract him so she could tell him of her own intentions on romance.

"Marry? Me? Right, like I want or need some menopausal man to tie me down. No, thank you."

He sighed in relief. "Good because I don't give a twig about what Beatrice's daughter is doing. You have plenty of time for that stuff."

"We were talking about Christine though, remember? Do you think…I mean is she safe?"

He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He didn't think Erik would harm her in any way, yet matters of the heart are very complex for novice and expert alike. "If all you say is true, then we will need to let nature take its course. However, he seems like a man who cares for her well being at all costs, including his own. Therefore, I am certain there won't be any September wedding invitations anytime soon."

"Still, he's 15 years her senior, but he wants to open the world to her and show her all these amazing opportunities. He inspires her. I've seen it. She is so driven with her lessons and is caught up in his ambition and together they have this musical bond. He wants her to reach for the stars and the moon and I have a feeling he would be the last person to stand in her way. Maybe I'm just craving an Erik in my life. After all, who do I have?" _Phillip. Don't be stupid, you don't have him. You don't want him. _

"Suzanna, you are an amazing, imaginative, brilliant and beautiful young lady. This isn't just about Christine. This smells of Phillip de Chagny. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told you before, I'm not interested in marriage and there is nothing between Phillip and I."

"I know this all may be a little complicated but that's the beauty and mystery about love. No one knows when it begins or how it starts. One day, you wake up and…" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that, it's inside your heart. You don't choose love, it chooses you. Things like age or society or even nationality don't matter, if real feelings are involved. Take it from someone who learned the hard way."

She nodded in understanding. "Like you and Cassie!"

"I…." He swallowed hard. He wasn't ready to get into all the details with her just yet. He wasn't even sure of what was going to happen and while he wouldn't trade the moment he shared with Cassie upstairs for anything, he knew their situation was far from over. "Suzanna Elizabeth McCarthy, you need to hold on one second. There are things that need to be sorted out."

"Deny it to yourself all you want, grandfather but not to me. You love her and this time, if you let her get away it will be the first time in my entire 15 years that I ever thought you to be a fool."

Thomas was stumped. He couldn't go back on all he just said. _Why fight this? What did I ever start? _"I do love her. I would do anything for her, even if it means giving her more time to make sure what she is feeling is real. But I promise you, baby I will not let another 10 years go by. Your grandfather will be a fool no longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They faced the door and Christine looked up at Erik.

"Angel, I'm frightened."

"Of what, dear heart?"

"What if the sight of her still being weak means that she won't get any better? What if I can't comfort her? What if she sees my coming into her life as the reason she and Vincent…"

He kneeled down and placed his comforting hands on her shoulders. "You listen to me, angel. You are not the cause for any of this. Don't you ever think that for one minute. And she will get better. Thomas will give her excellent care and she has so much love waiting for her. She is a fighter and I can promise you she is doing all she can to come back stronger for you."

She nodded and as she went to wipe her tears, Erik provide her his handkerchief. "Thank you. You are right. She has a lot of love waiting for her. She has mine and Suzanna's and Thomas'."

Erik arched his brow. "Thomas? Don't you think he is a little too old for her?"

Christine responded with confidence. "No, why would you say that? Age is only important until it stops being an excuse. Oh, Erik I have seen them. When he took the three of us to the restaurant, it felt as if the four of us should have been a family. They love one another but they allowed things of little importance to cloud their hearts. But fate knows when two people should be together. It has been redesigned. I hate how it happened but at least now they are finally where their hearts have always been."

He looked at her in amazement. "You see things so clearly. How you described that…. It was like a beautiful story or a dream one wishes and hopes to achieve and yet you see it all as fact."

"It's simple. Love doesn't have to be so complicated. Love is actually the easiest thing to feel. What I don't understand is why so many people insist on fighting it."

Erik could only shrug his shoulders. "I'm afraid your maestro can not answer that, my dear. Perhaps, everyone needs to have your vast intellect." He winked.

She blushed. "It's merely common sense, Erik." She smoothed a piece of his hair back in place. "I'm ready now."

Cassie was asleep but when she heard Christine's voice, her eyes fluttered open. "Christine…."

"Cassie!" She wanted to wrap her arms around her adoptive mother tightly but resisted the urge, for fear she would hurt her. Yet once she saw Cassie sit up and open her arms wide motioning for Christine to come to her, she did not hesitate. "I've missed you so much!"

"Don't be afraid to hold on, sweetheart. I won't break."

Christine took her at her word and pressed hard, only to feel Cassie tense up. "I'm sorry, was it too tight?"

Cassie laughed. "Oh, the pain is wonderful. I missed you too, Christine." She then noticed Erik watching the moving reunion. "Monsieur, you must be her angel."

Erik couldn't mask his confusion and Christine explained. "She saw how I would address my letters to you at the Opera House."

He nodded. "Madame, please forgive my intrusion. Christine was worried she would disturb you so I offered to accompany her. I see you two should be left alone. I'll take my leave and…."

"Wait, monsieur. It was you, wasn't it?" Cassie watched him intently.

"Madame?"

"It was you who gave me that medicine to help me relax the night…. The night of my accident."

"I assure you, Madame it was completely safe. I only administered a few drops to help calm your nervous system. It should not have made you sick or…."

"Thank you. I can see why Christine trusts you so much. Your kindness to both of us has been most gracious."

Cassie's face was soft and her warmth surrounded the room. Her voice was sweet and her eyes held such tenderness. Erik could only nod his head. While he knew it was impossible, he felt certain that this image was a replica of what Christine's biological mother must have been like. He felt grateful that such a woman was in his angel's life.

"It was no trouble. I only saw where I could help and I took action." He smiled. "I think I will leave you two now." He was embarrassed and not accustom to such praise by anyone other than Christine. "Christine, I'll return to pick you up at 7. Will that be sufficient? We can have super after the performance."

"Yes, angel." She released her hold of Cassie but squeezed her arm as to let her know she would come right back. She then stopped Erik when he was by the door and reached up to hug him. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Erik. You're my everything."

He couldn't risk opening his mouth for fear that only gibberish would come falling out. He felt so moved to have such extraordinary women look upon him with such trust and offer him their faith. Cassie, a woman whom the entire town praised and then of course, Christine, always Christine. He knew all he was feeling was due to her acceptance and love for him. She claimed him as her friend and the others followed suit to please her. He knew he was not worthy of her but he also knew he couldn't begin to imagine his existence without her. He could only smile at her in response before he left the room.

Christine couldn't help but feel a little empty when he walked away. She closed the door and walked back to Cassie who had witnessed their goodbye. She saw a trace of sadness in her adoptive daughter's eyes.

"Sweetheart, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

_A/N: Wow, Suzanna and Christine are so smart with other people's relationships. LOL. Love, you devil. Now did anyone see what transpired in this chapter? Stay tuned, the date scene part 1 is up next._


	27. Chapter 27

Christine left Cassie's room shortly after Erik left. She knew Cassie wanted to learn more about him but for some reason Christine didn't feel comfortable sharing their relationship. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Cassie but she already knew how much Christine was devoted to him. What more was there to say? She also needed to get ready or else she would have to explain the many shades of Erik which included his intolerance for tardiness. She simply told her adoptive mother there was nothing she specifically needed to tell her and that she would be back to visit tomorrow and tell her all about the ballet.

When she entered Suzanna's bedroom she was confused with all of the items of clothing on the bed. The only thing she recognized was the dress. _A corset, high heels, hair ties and make up? Oh No!_

"Suzanna, what is all this? Erik provided me a dress. I don't need all this."

Suzanna was studying the items on the bed and didn't bother to look up at her friend when she replied. "Need is a relative term when it comes to dating. It is all dependent on the outing and of course the time of day and whether it is the first or….."

"Suzanna, really this is all too much. Erik detests corsets. They cut off the ability to breathe properly and I agree with him. He also doesn't feel makeup is appropriate for someone my age. Please, let me just put on the dress and…"

Suzanna stopped whatever she was thinking and looked at Christine, shaking her head. "When will you understand that this is a date, not a music lesson? True, the corset can be an enemy if one is reaching for a high C but it can also be a girl's best friend when going for a svelte waist line." She saw Christine's mouth drop. "Not that you aren't already thin. Seriously, I'd say your body thinks it's two years older than it actually is. What I wouldn't give for your structure." She laughed. "It's a good thing we're friends otherwise, I'd have to hate you."

"Oh, come on. You envy something of mine? You're so sophisticated. I mean high heels? Suzanna, I'd trip the moment we would have to climb down the stairs."

"Perfect! You can fall right into his arms." She winked. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to walk in them. It's easy."

"I don't understand. Erik knows what I really look like. Why should I have to pretend? If dating is a bunch of make believe, than I'd rather do without."

"It's not make believe, it's…How do I describe it? It's a chance to see the person in a new light. Don't you want to look pretty for him? Uh… Not that you aren't pretty. This just allows us to have a bit more ammunition. No harm in enhancing our features, is there? Honestly Christine, we all do this."

"Alright but the makeup is non-negotiable. He told me so himself. Erik doesn't want to see me wearing any unless I was performing."

"Okay, that was because when you put your makeup on the last time, it resembled the face of a clown."

She had to pull Christine's arm back to get her to stay in the room. "Hold it. That wasn't your fault. You were hiding the marks from that pond scum, Vincent and no one ever showed you how to apply it properly. I'm here now." She gave her a nudge and smiled as she saw Christine reluctantly bring her eyes up to meet hers.

"The trick to makeup is to make it look natural. Trust me, he'll appreciate this look. All I'm going to do is highlight your stunning eyes and add a little blush and a touch of lipstick. This will be critical for the end of the night." She giggled.

"I'm still so confused."

Suzanna shook her head. "We only have an hour and half. This will go much smoother if you stop fighting me. Now, just sit down by the mirror and let me work my magic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had to admit she liked what was transforming before her eyes. Suzanna knew what she was doing and she wasn't making her look false at all. Suzanna put Christine's hair half up, with the rest hanging down, allowing her curls to flow as she walked. Her eyes did look more inviting and the touch of blush made her cheeks look as if there was a natural glow.

"So Ms. Daze, what do you think?"

"I…I barely recognize myself."

Suzanna stopped and looked at her nervously. "Uh… I can change…"

"No! I like it. Do you… Do you think you could teach me how to do this all the time?"

Suzanna smiled proudly. "Sure. I tell you, Erik won't know what hit him. So you really like this guy, huh?"

"Like? No, that's not a big enough word. He's worth the world to me." She kept eyeing herself in the mirror. "I suppose this is what an older sister would be doing, isn't it?"

"I….." Suzanna couldn't help but feel touched. "That's exactly right. I'm glad you let me help you. I never had someone to do this for."

"At the Opera House, there were older girls but….I just never fit in. Erik was the only one who made it bearable. Thank you for this."

"Anytime. Yet why do you have the youth and the good looks too?" She giggled.

"Oh stop! You know you light up a room whenever you enter it."

"Well, I suppose I have a little flare. After all, if I'm going to make my way in New York someday, I need to know how to stand out in a crowd." She picked up the lipstick. "Okay, now make your lips go like this. See?" Suzanna imitated how she wanted Christine to form her lips so she could put the lipstick on evenly. "So do you think things will change between you and Erik after tonight?"

"How so?" She examined the color of her lips in the mirror.

_Christine, seriously are you being aloof on purpose? Hmm… I wonder….._ " Say, you know him better than any of us. Is that how he always looks?" She started to brush out her curls to make them look softer.

Christine smiled. "Yes, he does enjoy wearing the best. He takes a great deal of pride in his appearance and his manners are impeccable."

"Not that. His face. Do you know why his face looks like that?" Suzanna dropped the brush when Christine jerked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean by that?" She turned around to face her.

"Come on, you never noticed? It looks as if he has a small flap or something on his right side." She gestured with her hand. "I mean…."

Christine got up and went to put on her dress. "His face is fine! There isn't anything wrong with it. Why are you so critical all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being critical. It was an observation. We all have imperfections, Christine. Geez, calm down. I only asked if you knew how he got it. It makes no difference to me. In fact I like him all the more."

"How so?" She wiggled as she stepped into the dress.

"Christine, he can't be a cross between Zeus and Adonis. Who wants someone THAT perfect? He would spend more time thinking about his appearance than thinking about your feelings. Trust me, a little chink in the armor is a good thing. I meant no disrespect to him." _She is so in love. I have never seen her snap at me before. I don't believe for one second she doesn't see this night as a stepping stone._

"I'm sorry. I just never noticed. I can't say what it is you speak of. He's just always been perfect to me."

_Yeah, that's what I say about my teacher too. _She mentally scoffed_. _"Christine, you know you can tell me anything, right? I know I tease and all but I only want to help you and while I may not understand your bond with him, I do want tonight to go well."

_I do know I can talk to you but I can't tell you about his face. That's not my story to tell. It would be too much of a betrayal to Erik. He values privacy so much. He hasn't even told me about his face yet. How could I even think of telling Suzanna and then tell Erik he can trust me? _"Thank you. It's important you see how much my friendship to him means to me."

_Meet my friend, Christine Daae; Queen of denial. _"Kind of funny, huh?" She went to take her to the full length mirror so she could see herself.

"What is?" _Dear God, is that really me?_

She inspected her impartially. "You need earrings." When Suzanna returned she placed them on Christine's ears and continued with her original thought. "How a person can look differently to one vs. the other when feelings are involved. It's like that old saying goes, do I love you because you're beautiful or are you beautiful because I love you?"

Christine let the word love linger a little longer in her thoughts and didn't notice when Suzanna placed the shoes on her feet.

"There, all done!" She smiled at her protégé. "Now, I'll show you how to walk….. Oh My God!"

Christine began to worry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Christine, I have to go! I just got an incredible idea for a story. If I don't write it all down it will be gone as quickly as it came. I must go. Have fun!"

"Wait! How do I look?" She stood anxiously awaiting approval.

"Oh, Christine, you look like a million bucks!" She smiled in awe.

"A million…. What does one's worth have to do with how one looks? I was actually quite poor as a child and …." Christine arched her brow.

Suzanna shook her head. "It's an expression. It means, Wow! I must go." Her hand had only reached the doorknob.

"But you didn't tell me about the good night kiss!"

Suzanna cursed under her breath when she realized her blunder. "Some big sister I am. Sorry. Okay. First you need to bat your eyes and act coyly throughout the night. All men want a kiss but it's up to us to decide when and where. Yet there is no harm giving off a few clues of what is to come, if he behaves!"

Christine listened in wonder to her wise friend. "How many boys have you kissed?"

She smiled. "A few but…."

"A few?! Phillip?"

Suzanna's face fell. "Yeah, the only way I'd ever kiss Phillip is if he cut those damn apron strings. I don't kiss babies."

"Suzanna, he….."

"Christine, I have to go so just listen to me, okay?"

She nodded slowly, all the while knowing it was wrong to have her leave without telling her what Phillip did at the restaurant.

"So, show me how you would bat your eyes." Suzanna stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Christine started to blink her eyes rapidly as she extended her face out toward Suzanna.

"Stop! What are you doing? You look like you have a stigmatism. Okay, skip the eye batting. We don't have time. It's overrated anyway. Remember when I said that the woman controls when and where the kiss happens?"

Christine could only nod as she was still upset with herself for making a mistake already.

"Good. Now when and only when you feel he is worthy, you put your lips together to pucker up and close your eyes. Show me your stuff."

Christine hesitated. "What if Erik doesn't want to kiss me? Are you sure that is what is supposed to happen on a date?"

"Trust me, Christine. Have you seen yourself? He will definitely want to kiss you. Now quit stalling. I have a story to write!"

"Okay, Okay." Christine closed her eyes and put her lips together, while Suzanna tried not to laugh as she looked at her friend doing her best impersonation of a fish.

_How can someone so beautiful be so utterly clueless? _"You better practice in the mirror. He'll be here any minute." _It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure he'll take the lead as long as she shows him she is willing. I mean, he's had to have kissed a few ladies before. I'm glad he's experienced for her sake. "_ I'll stop by afterwards and I expect a full report. Good luck!" She waved and hurried out the door. _Why do I feel as if I'm forgetting something?_

"Bye, Suzanna. Thank you again for everything!"

Once more Christine saw her image in the mirror, barely recognized the woman before her. It was only a few moment ago that a half grown child stood in her place. She started to walk towards the bed when she realized Suzanna forgot one critical part in the lesson.

"How do I walk in these shoes?"


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm thrilled with the responses from the last chapter. It would seem that I should write comedy more often. LOL Seriously though, I'm touched so many of you took the time to read and share with me your thoughts. Now it's time to see if all Suzanna's efforts have paid off. Please note, as the show is set in 1870 and Christine is said to be 16, I have dated this chapter as taking place in 1868. You'll see why. On with the show.**

Christine managed to move around the room without that much difficulty but she did start to panic when she thought of going down the McCarthy staircase or worse the magnificent, yet slightly steep, winding Opera House staircase. She could feel herself start to fluster. _Maybe I can practice? If I hurry, I might be able to….._

"Ms. Christine?"

She heard her name, followed by a sharp knock. Her body froze, as her eyes glanced up at the clock. _7pm._

"Ms. Christine, your music teacher is downstairs waiting. Shall I tell him you are running behind?"

"No!" Christine practically ran over herself to get to the door. She didn't dare open it for fear Erik would see her if he was standing by the staircase. "Please John; tell Erik, I am on my way down. I just need to fetch my shawl."

"Very good, Ms."

She heard his footsteps walking further away and she took a deep breath. Alone for the first time since the magnitude of this evening dawned on her, she couldn't help the fluttering she felt inside her stomach. She desperately wanted to look at herself in the mirror one last time but as it was on the other side of the room; she didn't dare risk tripping in her footwear. She braced herself as she clung to her shawl for support and opened the door.

She walked slowly to the first step and felt a little comfort that the shoes fit so snugly. She knew they wouldn't fall off as she stepped down. Her eyes couldn't help but look at the awe encompassing figure that stood below. Erik was as she expected, standing at the foot of the staircase and he was looking at his pocket watch.

_Courage. _She grabbed the railing for support as she started to make her descent. With each step, she got closer and closer to marveling how handsome Erik looked this evening. Not that she was surprised, for he always looked so confident and dashing. He was in a tuxedo and she swore it was new. The jacket was tailored to his built and she couldn't help but see the way it made his shoulders stand out. When he put his pocket watch away, she began to admire the way his vest made his upper torso look so sculptured.

Erik looked up and for a moment didn't recognize the beautiful woman that was coming towards him. He wasn't aware of anyone else staying with Thomas and seemed embarrassed for this woman to find him lingering by the staircase. The second her eyes made contact with his, his mind started to scream. _Christine?!_ He couldn't look away but suddenly felt the need to take his handkerchief and wipe the sweat that was started to escape from his forehead. Never before had he been at a complete loss for words or actions.

That is until Christine, so lost in the captivating presence of her escort, missed a step causing her to forget her balance and trip down the stairs. Erik snapped out of his quandary, grateful for this distraction. He charged up the stairs, catching her in his arms just in time before any of her body or face made contact with the ground. When she was safely in his arms he carried her down the remaining stairs and placed her in a chair. He began taking the wicked footwear off her feet.

"Christine what the devil were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible and wear something so dangerous? What if you had fallen? What if you had hurt yourself by breaking a leg? How would you have gone to auditions? When did you replace your wisdom for vanity?"

At first, Christine's heart was pounding too loudly to hear Erik's usually silky, smooth voice speak so harshly. However once the allure of his arms breaking her fall and the rush she felt when she was so close to him wore off, she began to process his words and tone.

"I…"

"You what?" He threw down the shoes and shook his head in disapproval. "Tell me you have suitable footwear? What happened to your shoes from earlier today?"

She couldn't speak, all she could do was tense up each time he asked her more and more questions. She did all she could to hold in the hundreds of tears that wanted to escape from her eyes.

Erik was not pleased with her lack of responses. "We need to leave now, or we will be late. Honestly, Christine I am very upset with your disregard for our plans. This evening could have ended up all together different. Why would you do this?"

She stood up but kept her head down, as Erik gathered up the shoes. "You will walk to the carriage without a death wish. Come!" He stuck out his hand as if he planned on leading her to the carriage like a toddler.

The action did not go unnoticed or appreciated by Christine. "I am NOT a child!" She purposely stared right at him, all the while wanting to crawl inside herself and hide from the world.

"Then stop acting childish! These shenanigans are not something I would expect from a young woman." He mentally cursed himself for being so cruel and wondered why he was so determined to remain cross with her. As she stormed out in front of him, he noticed all too well how the dress had fit her and swallowed hard. _Why aren't you looking very childish?_

Inside the carriage, the silence was deafening. On one side, Christine was hurt and upset. She couldn't bring herself to look at Erik for fear his disapproval would cause her to burst into tears. Erik couldn't help but feel guilty over his callous behavior and yet he also couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger towards Christine. Why was he suddenly thrown so off course? Why did she not mentally prepare him for how she would look this evening? What if it were another man and not him with her? She was much too young for such attention.

He then force himself to look over at the stubborn young lady who sat cross legged, with her arms positioned to match, refusing to make eye contact with the beast that he always knew he was. This wasn't right. This wasn't them. They never fought. No, somehow, someway he needed to make this right. After all, he was the adult. Despite his actions to the contrary.

"Christine?"

He heard no response.

"Truce, my lady?"

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him but said nothing.

_Well that's something, at least. _"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. The last thing I ever wish to do is make you sad. I know you are upset with me right now but please allow me to explain?"

Again, she made no attempt to answer him but did she did not turn away.

"I knew you would be beautiful in the dress tonight. You're always beautiful. I wasn't however prepared for you to be so bold in your attempt at rushing your growth….. That is….. Uh….Those shoes could have harmed you. I suppose I only thought practicality and didn't stop to realize that with the help of another female, albeit older, you would gain some additional influences. You saw the shoes as a fashion statement and I saw them as a statement of defiance."

She he was about to protest but he stopped her. "Please, let me finish."

She nodded.

"I then saw your other features enhanced and I suppose I…..Well you know how I feel about corsets, yet it does make you even more striking tonight. Your hair is"…._tempting to touch…_He forced himself to pull back his hand. "Well, what I am trying to say is I should have been very appreciative that you would wish to make all this effort for me. What I need you to understand is that it wasn't necessary. You're beautiful tonight, yet you were just as beautiful this morning and I don't want you to feel as if you need to change for me or for others. You're already perfection incarnate."

Erik had no idea what was coming out of his mouth. Yes, every word he said was the truth but he didn't plan on commenting on all of her features, especially the corset. Christine couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded by how he praised her appearance. She then felt horrible over how she yelled at him and the way she acted when getting inside the carriage.

"Oh Erik! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to look….."At that moment the tears began to fall. She couldn't contain them any longer and her breathing began to be sporadic as her words were intermixing with her heavy sobs. "I…. Just wanted to…You to like me for our… Date… I made a mess of everything…I'm so sorry!"

Any inner turmoil Erik was having about his actions, were forgotten the moment she began to cry in front of him. He stood up and moved to her side of the carriage and kneeled before her.

"Angel, no. Don't cry, please. You'll ruin your pretty eyes." He smiled and she suddenly laughed when she realized he noticed her makeup and must have approved.

"Erik, I wanted to be mature and show you I knew how to act on our date….Oh I…. I ruined everything!"

"Date?" Erik brought his hand to his mouth. "Is that what this is? A date?"

Christine was mortified. Did she get anything right about tonight? "Oh God…" She brought her hands up to cover her face.

"No, Christine. I am not saying you are wrong but I can't say you are correct, either. You see, I….." Now it was Erik's turn to feel mortified. "I don't know how to act on a date either. In fact, I am not sure I even know what one is."

Hearing Erik admit to her his insecurity caused Christine to calm down and sit up straight. She looked at him and realized it was the first time in their seven years together that he ever appeared or admitted to not knowing what to do. He looked so dear and unsure of himself she wanted to give him the biggest hug she could. Instead she took his hand and kissed it.

"What would you say if we learned together?" She smiled when she saw him look at her in such wonder.

"You mean you forgive me? We can start again?"

She couldn't believe how nervous he was. How could she not forgive him? "Angel, I love you. There is nothing to forgive. I hated those shoes the moment Suzanna put them on me. I am a clumsy oaf in them. You were right. Being an adult means you need to speak up and say what you think and if you don't want something you need to say so, not just go along with the crowd." She was about to wipe her tears but Erik stopped her.

"Wait, we mustn't smudge the eyes. You worked so hard on them." He took his handkerchief out and tapped the corners of her eyes gently.

"Erik, don't be cross with Suzanna. She only meant well. She knew how much I wanted to impress you tonight."

"You impress me every night and every day." He then wet the handkerchief with his lips and wiped a few mascara streaks off her face. "Did she show you how to reapply your face?"

She nodded. "I don't have anything with me though. I didn't….. As usual I wasn't thinking." She smirked.

"Stop that now. We will arrive early enough. I think we can sneak into one of the dressing rooms and touch a few things up. That is, if you wish to, dear heart."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, angel."

"You like Suzanna very much, don't you?"

"Yes. She makes me feel as you did back at the Opera House, accepted for myself and she wishes to include me in so many things. Even things that may not be so smart." She pointed at the heels. "Yet she means well and has a heart of gold, like you do, Erik."

"Like me?" _Oh, Christine if you only knew the truth. Monsters don't have hearts, let alone ones made of gold. How do I continue to take advantage of such innocence?_

She nodded and then thought now might be the perfect time to mention to him about the possibility of Suzanna auditing for the Magic Flute. "Erik, do you think there might be a part for Suzanna in the Magic Flute?"

Erik had removed himself from the floor and was now holding Christine, allowing her head to rest on his chest. He was so grateful to be able to hold her in such a fashion and no longer feel the cold, isolation that surrounded the carriage earlier.

"Does she sing?"

"Well….. She is a very strong dancer and actress. True, she admitted she isn't much of singer. Yet I thought…."

"Christine, one cannot audition for an opera if they are not musically trained. I have no doubt Suzanna can hold her own on stage yet music does not lie."

"But couldn't she try for a smaller part? Surely not every role has to be the best vocally. Isn't there a part where….."

Erik placed his index finger to her lips. "Christine, every part no matter how small must be performed at its best. That means all parts deserve to have the talent necessary to carry them through. Just because she is talented, doesn't mean she is right for every show. To be successful in the arts one must not just study and be excellent, one must also know which parts to audition for. The Magic Flute is not something I feel your friend will shine in. However, there is a production of Medea coming to the local playhouse in a few months. That's a role, I think she can master quite well."

Christine nodded but couldn't hide her disappointment. While she agreed that Suzanna could shine in Medea; she did hope to see her friend more often. She then wondered if Erik's thoughts about selecting the right parts were true for her too.

"Erik, are there roles I should not audition for?" She looked up at him and waited for his counsel and guidance.

"Angel, your voice is like no other. In time it will only grow and become even richer with more depth. There is no role you couldn't master, yet you too must be aware of what will be most gratifying. I will help you all I can but one day you'll need to trust your own influences and make sure you don't forget your lessons."

"Forget my lessons? How would I ever do that? You'll be with me all the time. You are my tutor. I wouldn't even be contemplating these parts if not for you."

"Yes but one day, you will achieve what we worked and waited for. You'll be the prima donna and therefore….."

"I will still need you be my side to guide me, angel. That will never change."

He was about to speak again, when she took her index finger this time and silence his lips. "Do you think I am going to abandon you if I become famous? Erik, I will never leave you. Ever."

"It's not a question of abandonment, dear heart. Opportunities may cause you to make choices and if you recall, I never want to stand in your way." He was playing things very safely but inside, Erik was shaking. What would he do if some other manager or agent wished to take her away? They always had music as their common bond. Would there be a time when she would out grow him? _She would leave me one day. She will see she can do better without me and one day a manager or a suitor will take her away._ _Suitor? Why would I be thinking about that? We were discussing her musical career…_

While he was wrestling with himself as to why he would allow such thoughts to enter his head, Christine had finished writing something down. She nudged him and he snapped out of his inner thoughts and gazed his eyes on the two pieces of paper in front of him.

"What is this?"

"Read it. They are two copies. One for me and one for you. They require our signatures, angel."

_I, Christine Daae on this day of June 2, 1868 agree to a lifelong binding contract with Monsieur Erik Dexter as my musical instructor, manager and partner. Fees and terms to be mutually agreed upon each season._

_Signed_ Signed__

Erik Dexter Christine Daae

He looked at the agreement once again and then looked at his ever surprising protégé. "Christine I don't know what to say. This…."

"Is how it will always be. Now are you going to sign?" She placed the pen in his hand.

He chuckled and signed his name and gave her both set of papers so she could sign hers. She then took one and placed it in her purse and handed him the other. He immediately took out his wallet and securely paced the document inside.

"La Daae is going to make me an even richer man." He winked.

"I hope so, Erik. More importantly I hope you see that nothing can or ever will separate us."

The carriage came to a stop and Erik was grateful as he was once again at a loss for words. The new distraction was what he needed to recapture his senses.

"Are you ready, dear heart?"

She nodded but then his eyes went to her bare feet.

He then looked at the shoes. "Hmm…. Those might be tricky. What if I help you put them on and once we reach the theatre you can hold on to me until we are seated. Will that do?"

She nodded slowly. _Maybe Suzanna's insistence for heels wasn't a bad thing after all?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik interlocked his arm around Christine's to masquerade the fact that she was using him as a crutch to keep her balance. Yet if truth were told, she wasn't only using him for support as he wasn't merely being chivalrous. He enjoyed having her close to him and the warmth he felt pass between them made him feel content as much as he felt confused.

Once inside, he whisked her to the dressing room area and was fully prepared to pick the lock, when he saw one door was left completely a jar.

"Call it fate." He shrugged his shoulders and Christine couldn't help but giggle. Both passed by a monogrammed towel with the initials A.S. on the towel rack.

"Let's see what has been left behind by the vanity mirror." Christine proceeded to walk to the table as Erik pondered why one of the best rooms would be abandoned on opening night. He was about to ramble through some of the drawers when he suddenly saw Christine apply the eye shadow and became enthralled. He took an empty seat by her and watched curiously.

"Am I in your light?"

"No, angel." She continued to gently apply the coloring as Suzanna taught her. She could feel his eyes on her and instead of being embarrassed or nervous, she smiled. "Erik, what is so captivating?"

He rested his chin on his hand. "I…..I was never allowed to watch my mother and…. I'm sorry Christine, it's just. It looks so natural. You look so grown up doing that." He then realized he sounded like a perverted freak. "I'll just go and…."

"Wait! Will you please stay? I may need a little help with the mascara. Could you…."

He nodded. "Certainly." He took the contents and opened it for her. "Do you need me to help you put it on?"

"Just hold it for me, please. I can then dip the brush in for more color if needed."

She did and Erik absentmindedly blew on her lashes to help the paint dry quicker. She wanted to laugh at first but the moment she felt his warm breath on her face, she started to feel her pulse race and her palms started to sweat again. Erik saw her tremble and took the brush from her.

"May I?"

She couldn't speak, but forced herself to nod in agreement.

Erik finished the other eye and blew softly over the lash. "Perfect."

_When and only when you feel he is worthy, put your lips together to pucker up and close your eyes._ He was worthy; she had no doubt in her mind. She leaned in and closed her eyes, pressing her lips together to push them out towards him.

Erik seemed baffled at what she was doing. He looked around for the lipstick, but couldn't see any on the counter and he decided she did not really need it, as her lips were rosy enough. "Christine, is your mouth sore?"

She was confused by his comment and opened her eyes. When she saw the shape of her mouth, she began to laugh so loudly she snorted. This caused her to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

Erik shook his head. "Come now, my dear. Let's be off. I trust the dancers will welcome your honest reactions to the performance."

He extended his arm and she took it, laughing at herself. For this may not have been the perfect date in Suzanna's opinion but in her eyes, it was untouchable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were seated, Christine saw Antoinette's name as the lead dancer. She knew how important tonight was for Erik. She hoped her former dance teacher would do well, as it would please her angel greatly. She was surprised, when Erik took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I want to apologize again for our earlier quarrel, I….."

"Hush, it's all forgotten." She kissed his hand and squeezed it back again.

Before Erik could say anything else, the orchestra began to play. As Christine settled into her seat, her eyes flinched when she recognized the Randolph de Chagny sitting in the audience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette performed with intensity. There was something about the magic of Faust that enlightened her already natural high of dance. She knew tonight belonged to her. Whatever happened before tonight or after, did not matter. She was born to dance upon that stage and after her performance; no one would question it again. She wondered if Erik might be there tonight. Despite their misunderstandings, she needed him to be there and desperately wanted to make him proud.

Almost sensing as if Antoinette wanted Erik there, Christine had an idea. Once intermission began she tapped his shoulder. "Erik?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Why don't you invite Antoinette to supper with us tonight?"

He looked at her oddly. "Truly, Christine? You would want to have supper with her?"

"Angel, I know it would make you very happy. Perhaps, if we all had supper together it would be less awkward next time?"

He smiled. "What a remarkably adult interpretation, mademoiselle."

She grinned knowing that her suggestion had received the response she hoped for; she made her angel happy.

The rest of the performance was flawless and Christine could not help but marvel at how well Antoinette graced the stage. _She really has an essence all her own. I would love for us to somehow start over. If only she could see how I'd never hurt Erik, maybe she and I could be friends too?_

Afterwards, Erik and Christine went backstage to speak with Antoinette. Christine encouraged Erik to go alone to congratulate Annie. She would be right by the dressing room from earlier. He was a little apprehensive to leave her alone but she insisted. He agreed and knocked on Annie's door, hoping for the best.

She opened the door and could not hide the happiness on her face. "Erik! You came!"

"Of course, I came. You were flawless, my dear. Absolute perfection."

She was humbled at his praise. "Thank you, dear friend." She then surprised them both by pulling him into a big embrace.

Erik was not accustomed to such an emotional display by the prima ballerina but he hugged her back and felt more confident in his next request.

"Annie, are you free for supper tonight?"

"Erik, really? You wish to dine with me?"

He smiled. "I would be the honored one, Annie. You will be the talk of Paris. Christine and I…."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He started to feel stiffness in his collar. "Christine. She accompanied me tonight and admired your performance greatly. She requested that I ask you to join us for supper and…"

"She requested it?" She sighed loudly. "Well, far be it from me to spoil any of your little arrangements. I thank you for the invitation, Erik but I already have plans. They must have slipped my mind. Thank you for coming." She went to close the door.

"Annie! Stop this. What just happened? Why are you shutting me out again?"

Just then, Annie saw Christine walking towards her and she looked at Erik in disgust. "May I remind you, Erik that she is not even 15 years of age?"

He was filled with confusion. "What does that have to do with…." He then felt even more guilty for his earlier thoughts. "Annie I swear to you, I….."

"Thank you for coming Erik. Now I must go."

When Christine saw Erik, she knew something went terribly wrong. Even his flesh mask couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Angel, what happened?"

He did his best to mask his hurt. "I'm sorry, Christine. She had other plans."

She knew he was lying. She knew the woman went out of her way to say something hurtful and mean. She touched his cheek and whispered his name. "Look at me."

He brought his eyes slowly up to hers and she saw them full with tears. "Erik, could we have supper in the lair tonight? Just us?"

He tilted his head. "In the lair? Here?"

"Just us. You could take that flesh mask off and allow your face to breathe and I wouldn't have to worry about my shoes. Even though it has been getting easier to walk in them. Why tempt fate?" She kept smiling at him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Besides, I haven't raided the kitchen pantry with you in ages." She winked at him and it made him laugh to see their roles were reversed.

"Very well. I'll tell the carriage to leave."

"Wonderful. Let me grab my shawl. I'll meet you back in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Wait, the lobby? The heels and the staircase…. Maybe I should….."

"It will be fine. Beside, you can always catch me again if I fall." She was determined to make what happened earlier a memory of laughter and not tears.

He kissed her hand. "Five minutes." He then left to find the carriage.

_Five minutes is exactly enough time I need to tell off that miserable, hurtful woman once and for all. _

Christine carefully walked to Annie's dressing room and as she was about to knock on the door she heard Randolph de Chagny address her.

"Well, look at what we have here. My, my, the joys of youth. I can't believe you are Vincent's little adoptive girl. You sure know how to make yourself even more tasty, don't you my innocent little morsel."

Before Christine could reply she saw two gloved hands wrapped around Randolph's neck.

"Erik!"


	29. Chapter 29

Antoinette was furious. She screamed into one of the makeup towels. "Why does he always manage to make every moment about her?" She mimicked his voice, "Christine and I…" She shook her head. "She wishes to dine with me? Well, how very kind but I am not about to let the little viper decide when Erik dines with me." She threw the towel across the room.

"Why can't he see the disastrous and destructive path he is on?" She then saw her reflection in the mirror and she almost didn't recognize herself. She walked up to the glass and placed her hand out, as if she could touch the woman before her. "What has come over me? Why should I care if he wishes to make a fool of himself? He turned his back on my friendship. He won't listen to reason and I cannot stand by and watch what is happening. He should know his place. He should have been content with the life I helped him achieve. Why her? Why now? Why when her rejection will send him tail spinning right back to the shell of a boy I found so many years ago at the fair?"

She could feel the tears start to burn her eyes. She wanted to let them fall but she would not give in to them. She was stronger than that. She cursed her resolve and wondered how everything became so confusing. He was her friend first. She saved the man's life, gave him everything she could. True, she couldn't see past his face then but who could? Yet that didn't mean she didn't care. She just wanted him to be safe and that meant staying down below. He wouldn't be bothered or tainted or betrayed or cast aside. She was always willing to offer her friendship and Erik never gave any impression he ever wanted more from her or any woman, until a seven-year-old, scared, little, ward entered the Opera House.

It was all innocent at first and if she were honest, she had been grateful for both Erik and Christine finding one another. It allowed her a means to escape the distractions of their needs. She could focus on her studies and her routine tasks. She didn't have to play nursemaid to a child, when Erik was there to care for her and Antoinette didn't have to listen to Erik moan or deal with his mood swings when he had a doting little girl who hung on his every word. She knew both relationships were wrong but she wanted her freedom more than she wanted to save them from the inevitable; each other.

"Did you see how she was dressed? My God, what was she thinking? And him? He has no experience with these kinds of things? What if he goes mad or behaves like some encaged beast? He's never known a woman and this may all be too much for him." She cursed her selfishness and weakness. "Why didn't I discuss such matters with him? Why did I allow their relationship to span this far? Those two will be their own undoing and it will be all my fault!"

She was startled when she heard a ruckus in the hallway. She jumped to her feet and proceeded to see where all the noise was coming from.

Meanwhile outside Antoinette's dressing room, Erik led Randolph to the wall, as he proceeded to pound his head against it.

"How dare you address a lady is such a fashion. I believe you owe the mademoiselle an apology."

Randolph couldn't speak, as Erik's grip was cutting off his air supply and after the third time his head was rammed into the wall, he was starting to feel dizzy. He opened his mouth but all that he could manage to utter was heavy panting.

Erik turned the Comte around to face Christine. He let go of his grip on his throat and positioned both of his hands around Randolph's back. "She did not hear you!"

"Urg…_labored breathing_ "For…" the last part was a mere whisper.

"What did you say?" He squeezed the Comet's arms tighter and Randolph felt as if arms were going to be ripped from his body.

"Forgive me." He couldn't keep his head up.

Erik released him and threw him to the floor. "Maybe now you'll remember how to address a lady."

Antoinette opened the door and stopped abruptly when she saw Randolph on the floor. "What in the world is going on….. Randolph? What happened here?"

Erik was about to spit out his response as he was disgusted that Annie would even know such a man to address him so casually. However Christine stepped in front of Erik and answered before he could.

"They were fighting over you, Mademoiselle Giry."

"Over me?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not all together sure. When I came up this man."… She motioned to Randolph. "Was coming after Erik after he heard him invite you to supper. Erik was only defending himself."

Erik looked over at Christine and began to deny her explanation, when she slightly shook her head towards him, wiling him to trust her with her eyes.

"Is this true, Erik?"

He placed his hands over his head in an attempt to smooth back his hair. "I was defending myself against an individual who is not fit to be in the presence of ladies."

Deeply moved by his display, she smiled and whispered a thank you. However she then stood erect and placed her hand on her hips. "However I am sure I do not need to remind you both that such actions are not very chivalrous inside the Opera House. I trust you both will remember to conduct yourselves as gentlemen."

Christine took him by the arm and started to walk him away from the Comte before he had a chance to acknowledge all that was going on around him. "Come Erik, we should be getting back. Your performance was flawless, Mademoiselle Giry."

Antoinette only nodded in reply and watched the two leave together. She began to feel guilty over her previous thoughts and was about to call out to them when Randolph took her by the wrist.

"Who the devil is that bastard? Does he not know who I am?"

She looked over at him, non plus and said, "I think it would do you well to know exactly who he is. He may have more power than you do over the inner workings of this Opera House. More importantly, I am not property. I can dine with anyone I see fit."

He then remembered why he was coming over to her dressing room in the first place and noticed the alluring neckline her robe revealed. "Then have supper with me, as it appears your Romeo has left."

"Romeo, my dear, Comte?"

"Well, he seems to be content with having scraps for supper when he could have a fine steak. I won't make the same mistake. After all, it is the least you can do for me. I was attacked for your honor."

"I do not owe you anything for defending my honor as you so implied. Therefore I have no favor to return and wish to not owe you one so blindly. I'm hope you enjoyed the performance, Comte."

He licked his lips. "Indeed. You were…Impossible to ignore or resist." He went to move her closer to him but she pulled back.

"Then tonight's performance was dedicated to you. I am pleased I did not disappoint you. Let me remind you again that I am in no need of any favors tonight. Good evening, then." She wiggled out of his hold and turned back to her room.

"Annie, wait!"

She did not wait and once Randolph heard her door lock, he cursed out loud.

"Damn Bitch! Who the hell does she think she is?" He sneered. "Fine, have it your way now but mark my words soon, very soon you will be begging me in every way possible to finally capitalize on each and every favor!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine led Erik to their infamous meeting room, where she knew they could sneak away unnoticed to his secret underworld. Her hand was on the secret latch when the mirror opened to them. As she was about to step inside, Erik pulled her back.

"Christine, why did you say what you did back there? Why did you lie to Antoinette and tell her that the fight was because of her?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I suppose I wanted to defuse the situation as quickly as I could. I just knew that if a man was willing to defend my honor in such a way, I would be proud and flattered in his disregard over propriety all for the sake of my good name."

He shook his head. "But I attacked that peacock for you. He offended you by his manner and …." He then realized what she was telling him and was thankful he had on his flesh mask, for he could feel his face turn red.

Her reply was to beam over at him. "Exactly. You could have been hurt tonight, angel. I was so worried and yet I have never felt so safe having you close by." She kissed his masked cheek. "Shall we go below?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to the lair felt like a cherished dream to Christine. Everything was as she remembered it. The piano, the candles, the fireplace and of course the lake, for a moment she was transported back to the very first night she had followed Erik. The night she first saw his true self. Her eyes looked up at him as he was tying up the boat and she wondered if he ever would trust her enough to reveal himself.

_Then again, how could he trust me when I have known for almost a year and have said nothing to him? I have encouraged his lie, have I not? _She saw him come towards her and he smiled and gently took her hand in his. It was an innocent gesture but it was enough to take her breath away.

"Let's find you some suitable slippers. I don't like the idea of you traveling to the pantry in those shoes."

She nodded; afraid she wouldn't be able to find her voice, as she was still unable to grasp a full breath. She and Erik agreed in the boat to divide and conquer the dormitories. She would raid the pantry and he would find something suitable for her to relax in. Neither voiced their wishes but they knew sooner or later they would end up by the piano and a corset would simply not be tolerated.

Once they entered his domain, Erik kneeled down and took Christine's heels off. "Do your feet hurt?" He examined them closely, looking for any markings that were out of the ordinary.

She giggled at his concern. "No, angel. Besides I need to learn, don't I? All women wear these at some point."

He looked at her and then at the shoes. "Hmm… Perhaps a smaller heel next time? You can ask Suzanna to accompany you shopping as opposed to simply letting you borrow from her wardrobe."

He then motioned for her to stay, as he would be right back. Her thoughts drifted back to the mask. _Maybe thinking about it is just as bad as not saying anything about it? It should be his choice. I just want him to know I know and it's alright._

She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt him tugging at her feet. "Erik?"

"Ballet slippers. These will make your feet feel as if they are walking on pillows, compared to what they were forced to submit to this evening." He smiled once they were on her feet. "Better?"

She moved a little in place to get her feet accustomed to the feeling again. For it had been almost a full year since she had taken any lessons. "Better." She laughed as she agreed with him. "Are you ever tired of being right all the time?"

"No." He winked and then presented her a robe. "This should allow comfort until we head back. I am most determined to hear your thoughts and your voice to my song and we can't do that unless you are dressed without any boundaries." He realized what he said and immediately felt embarrassed. "I mean…."

She could only grin. "I know, Erik. No corsets. I'll change and then I'll make my way to the pantry. Is there anything you are craving?" She knew his response but it was so tempting and fun to tease him.

"I have fruit and cheese for us. Perhaps a dessert?" He then pretended to look away, uninterested.

"Anything in particular, Erik?"

"I leave that to you, my dear."

"Wonderful. I have the wicked taste for blueberry pie. Doesn't that sound splendid?"

"Blueberry…. " His voice betrayed him. "Uh.. Whatever you wish, Christine."

Christine was not certain due to his mask but she swore he was pouting. "Or I could find some biscotti, what do you think, Erik?"

"Biscotti, eh?" He pretended to be more interested in the pages he was turning by the piano. He looked up and watched her intently. "The choice is entirely up to you. I'll go and change then."

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He turned around and smiled.

"Leave your flesh mask off." She blew him a kiss as she made her way through the maze, as only he had taught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik changed and was staring into the fire with a glass of cognac in his hand. He was wearing a white poet shirt and as Christine insisted; his flesh mask was no more. Instead he replaced it with his black mask, recalling how she told him once that if he must cover his face, this one allowed the most flesh exposed and some much needed space for his real flesh to breathe.

Despite everything he was smiling. Smiling to be back in his safe domain. Smiling to know that any moment he would be blessed with a visit from his most precious friend, who despite all reasons to the contrary, wanted to be there with him. His Christine, who would one day shine for the entire world to see was content just spending an evening by his side, saving him from his solitude. He thought about her appearance tonight and while he wanted to do nothing but protect her from vulchers like the Comte, he also couldn't help but see how and why any man would be spellbound by such innocence and beauty.

For Christine really was beautiful. Not just her physical appearance, but her mind, her heart and most certainly her soul. He told himself he would hardly be a man if he didn't notice her tonight. Yet, that's precisely why Antoinette's implications haunted him so much. He wasn't a man, he was a monster. For the very child that looked to him for guidance and protection would also one day bring him to his knees if he was not careful. Yet it was no fault of hers. He couldn't hate the child for growing up and yet he knew that sooner or later he would have to let her go. Either she would wise up and see the truth or He would have to make sure she was far away in the event he wasn't able to tame his beastly desires.

_Annie could always see what I could turn into. She tried to warn me and yet I couldn't stay away. Why? Why am I so selfish? Christine deserves a future with light and longevity. I'm foul as sin and old enough to be her…..Well, not quite her father. Yet soon there will be no denying her charm and if I doubt my resolve now…. No! She needs me to be her teacher and her friend. I will prove to Annie that I am not the monster she believes me to be. I will never allow Christine to fear me. She is safe with me and no matter what happens, I will always put her needs above my own._

"Erik?" Her voice was full of concern. She lightly touched his shoulder and he pulled back in shame. "Are you cold?"

"I….. No, I….."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He shook his head. "I was just lost in thought that is all. I…."

"Angel." She placed both her hand on his shoulders and Erik wondered when she was able to grab on to him with such ease. "I was calling your name for several minutes. Your eyes they….."

He looked at her and she was certain now. He didn't try to move but he couldn't keep his eyes on her for fears she would be able to read all his immoral thoughts.

"They have the sadness of the world. This is because of her isn't it?"

"Angel, please. This has to do with me and my stupidity. I just needed a reminder of my place that's all."

"Your place?" She was now more certain than ever that Antoinette was behind these thoughts of inferiority. "Erik, they have yet to find a place worthy enough for you. That woman, is heartless and cruel and I do not know why she revels in hurting you but if she was really your friend she would encourage you and want you to achieve all that you possibly could, not banish you a life of isolation and pain."

"Christine, Annie is right. I grew up deprived and I don't know how certain things should or shouldn't be. She is right to remind me of my reality. Otherwise I may forget and that…. That could be harmful. I could hurt…" He moved away and went to fill his glass with more cognac.

"Hurt me? Is that what she told you?"

He stopped pouring. "Christine, you are the most precious thing I have ever known. Your friendship and time are gifts I do not deserve. I know how this may appear, what others may presume or assume but I vow to you I never wish to hurt you nor do I ever want to bring you shame or cause you fear."

"Stop it!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you. I know the kind, gentle and loving man you have always been to me. I also know what Antoinette was implying and she is wrong. You would never hurt me and I have no cause to ever fear you."

"Christine…."

"No, Erik." She raised her head up and looked into his eyes. "I want to be here with you and I'm glad that it's just us. We're on a date, remember?" She wanted him desperately to smile. She then reminded him of their agreement in the carriage. "We are learning together and I like how this is our time and our rules."

"Time, Christine?"

She absent mindedly began to play with the his collar until she realized it was gaping open at her. She blushed and casually brought her hand to her side. "I don't know what the future holds but I know I want you in mine and maybe that means more dates. Maybe it means…" She couldn't read his expression due to his mask and she wanted to just rip it from his face once and for all. "I don't want you thinking that our being together is wrong. You're my family, my home. I would spend all my nights like this if I could."

"You really don't fear me? Afraid I might….."

She shook her head adamantly. "Erik I tried to kiss you tonight and you didn't even cause a stir. How in the world would I be afraid of you?"

"You what?!"

She was now the perfect shade of crimson. "Suzanna's advice. I don't know why I even tried it. My point is you didn't try to take advantage. You were oblivious to it. Are these the actions of a man I cannot trust?"

"Now but in a few years…."

"Who's to say I will not want you to take a few advantages in a few years?" She surprised them both with her candor yet she felt oddly empowered at being able to make a statement on her future. After all, it was her future was it not? _What would Suzanna say now?_

"You are so innocent and I'm afraid our relationship has clouded your thinking. I want you to have all the opportunities out there and tying yourself in some sort of allegiance to me is causing you to let other things go."

"Erik Dexter, I may be innocent in many people's eyes but I know my own mind. Our relationship in the future will only be determined by me and you and not obligation or opportunity or what anyone else thinks! Do you understand?"

He wanted to wipe away the tears he knew were about to fall down his face."When did you get so brave?" _And wonderful?_

She didn't say anything. She just stared into his eyes for a long time and then very slowly she began to raise her hand and brought it to edge of his mask. Erik stopped breathing but he didn't flinch. He couldn't move, he was too overwhelmed with all that Christine has told him. She asked with words unspoken if she could finally remove the barrier between them.

"I….Am not as brave as you are, Christine. I….."

She nodded. "When you're ready then. It appears as if we both have many wonderful things to look forward to in our future, no?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. "That depends."

"Depends?"

"Did you or did you not secure any chocolate biscotti in your raid, my dear?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

She then ran to the picnic setting and sat down making it clear that Erik would have to eat his dinner before he would even have a hope of obtaining dessert. He shook his head and sat cross legged on the floor. Obediently taking the cheese plate and placing a few pieces on her plate and then taking a few for himself. It did not go unnoticed by Christine that the food was cut perfectly for him to enjoy in her presence.

"Seconds, Erik?" She knew she was being cruel but it wasn't very often she could keep him guessing for a change.

"No, I think I should save room for your wonderful treat, Christine." He then looked over to the basket that was behind her. "Say, did you see that?"

"What?" She looked out in the direction of the lake, as Erik took the basket and placed it in front of him. "Erik I don't see any….. Erik!"

"What?" He looked around as if he was completely innocent.

She covered her mouth to hide the giggles that were begging to escape. "Honestly, you have no willpower. I have nothing to fear regarding your resolve, it's those cookies that haven't got a prayer."

He looked innocently and opened the basket. "I knew you'd bring biscotti." He then felt another smaller container. "What's this?" He opened the lid and stuck his finger in to have a taste. "You temptress, whipped cream!"

She was unable to control her laughter and it was in that moment that she wished for 1000 more nights like the one they were sharing tonight. She would be patient, for Erik was worth the wait.

_A/N: Dangerous ground or a promise of where they are headed? And what about all the other plot lines? As I have always said, patience is a virtue and we'll spot light a few in the next chapter._


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, over 500 reviews! Thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed, read and favored this story. It means more than you will ever know and I am truly humbled. A special thanks to my Guest reviewers. While I may be unable to answer your reviews personally, I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate your thoughts.**

**Someone may have implied that there was a bit too much fluff in the last chapter. Too much? Hmm… I think that's like too much money, there is no such thing. LOL Stick with me and remember to be careful what you wish for. I trust you will all understand in time. ;) **

**I still don't own a bloody thing but it's nice to dream.**

Christine had changed back into her dress, minus the corset as she was hoping she could coax Erik into a lesson. She knew by the time they would reach the cottage; it would be far too late. She saw he was already at the piano and to his delight he noticed her carry the unwanted garment in her hands and place it by the empty picnic basket and her discarded high heeled shoes. She slowly turned back to him and walked to the music stand.

They didn't have to say anything. They both knew what the other wanted. Erik needed to give his music a voice and Christine needed to lend her voice to his ravishing refrains. It was as it always had been between them and yet tonight it was something more.

"Now then you seem to feel as if the man in the song was talking to her. Explaining to her why he was so lost."

"Or he could be confronting his own feelings, Erik. She may be in the room with him or it could be his inner emotions communicating to him of why he is in such despair."

"So having told her or admitting his feelings out loud, he was finding an inner peace?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Exactly. Sometimes a little night music is all that is needed to bring even the most cluttered situation, clarity."

"Or serenity. Ah, Christine, when did you get so brilliant in your song interpretation?"

"I have the most remarkable teacher, monsieur. He informed me that to sing a piece well, one must understand its meaning and express the composer's emotion flawlessly."

He grinned. "Clever man. Do you mind listening to the beginning? I want to see if this new part makes sense."

She was elated. Erik had asked her for advice and now seeking her opinion on his music. Could he really see them as equals, musically? She always saw him as the superior in their union. Could tonight have changed everything between them? "Of course not, angel."

He nodded and then played the song from memory, only this time he continued where he had always stopped before.

"So sing to me and I will forgive you  
For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed  
Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you  
Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream."

He smiled and instead of waiting for any direction he continued as he played with his eyes closed, basking in the momentum as his hands were desperately trying to keep up with his mind.

"And I could have loved you but you had the hunger  
For life in the lights, so when they called your number  
I couldn't compete with the spell you were under  
Still I, I hear your voice in my dreams."

He spoke as if he was reaffirming his choice. "She left him for something stronger. Perhaps her own music and yet he cannot forget. He won't forget her because every time he tries, she is there. Her music teases at his ear. He is twisted in every way yet all he could do is get caught up in the music once more."

"I thought I could love you but you had the hunger." He rose now still playing. "I thought I could love….."

His eyes went to hers and he stopped. Christine couldn't speak for he had captured the thoughts and feelings she was so desperately trying to convey, beautifully. All she could do was nod when they both heard a noise signifying an intruder was approaching.

Erik looked cautiously about. _Who would be down here? No one followed us…Daroga! He can't find out about her. _ He smoothed out his hair and calmly told Christine they should leave. "We should go. Whoever wishes to enter the lair will need to find it unattended tonight."

She was afraid, not for herself but for him. _Who would try to follow us…..Was it Antoinette? No. She knew Erik wouldn't be so concerned if he thought it were her. _ "Erik who….."

"Christine, please. Get to the boat, I'll handle the items." He saw her looking quizzically and he took up the role as maestro by pointing to the boat, sternly. "Now!"

She hurried as he instructed, only glancing behind to make sure he was close at hand.

As Erik guided them out of the lair, he couldn't help but smirk. _If it is that's Persian, he should have found my latest welcoming trap by now. Enjoy it, Nadir Kahn. I made it especially for you._

Christine tried to get Erik to tell her more of the unwelcomed guest but he laughed it off, stating that they were far too quick for the man and if he wasn't wasting his time worrying then she shouldn't be either. Finally she knew it was better to give in and let the matter drop, for she feared she had pushed him too much for one evening.

_Was it all just in one night? _As much as Christine wanted the night to go on forever she could feel her eyelids start to fall. She had been sitting next to Erik in the carriage and her mind had wandered to all the events that had occurred today.

First, Suzanna helped her prepare for her date with Erik. Her mouth curved up in a grin when she realized it was nothing as she was expecting. Then Erik saved her from her heels on more than one occasion and while they left the McCarthy home in a furry, they more than made up for it with many countless sweet moments throughout the night. They had enjoyed a ballet and she was the cause of a fight. Then he acknowledged her importance to his music, as evidence with his ability to continue writing his song. To top it all off, she had his contract and their promise to see what time had in store for them. Yes, time was going to be a beautiful thing.

Before she knew it they arrived at the cottage and while she knew her bed was calling to her, she didn't want to open her eyes. She lingered a little too long and Erik carried her bridal style, along with her heels. He carefully placed her on the bed, letting the footwear fall without care. He placed a blanket over her as he noticed her window was opened and the night air was cooler than normal.

"Christine, thank you." He then leaned in and gently bushed her cheek with his lips.

When she heard the door close, her eyes sprung open. "He kissed me!" From out of nowhere she heard a grumbling under her bed. "What the…."

"It's about time you got back!" Suzanna crawled from underneath the bed and dusted herself off as she stood up.

"Suzanna? What on earth..."

"Stop stalling. I want details!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randolph was in a foul mood. He had not planned on being rejected this evening, nor did he plan on being humiliated by some barbaric animal. More often than not he found himself feeling less and less satisfied the longer he waited around for Antoinette Giry's advances. He had wished he hadn't promised to meet Vincent at the center of town tonight. All he wanted to do was let out his frustration and capture some form of release. If the virtuous Antoinette didn't provide it, some other whore would.

The carriage stopped and rather than getting out, Randolph kicked opened the door. "Get in!"

Vincent covered his face by turning up the collar of his jacket and obeyed. "You're early. I thought you had plans after the ballet."

"I do!" He hissed. "They have merely been postponed. Now then, did you take care of Andrea, once and for all?"

Vincent lowered his head and he clutched his knees tightly. "She didn't feel a thing. I made sure of it. I offered her a warm beverage to make sure she was at least well rested and….."

"I don't give a damn how it was done, Vincent. It's best that you keep those details to yourself. Now then, how long has she been dead?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "A few hours, at most. Randolph, could we arrange for a priest to bless the body? I just feel as if we are murdering her soul too. We didn't allow last rites and I feel…"

"Since when do you care about a person's soul? Are you forgetting why you did this in the first place? You want your wife back don't you? Tell me Vincent do you care about her soul, or do you just want to have her body back in your bed?"

"Randolph, I love Cassie I know that I don't show it as I should but she belongs with me. I know if I can get her away from McCarthy and that parasite girl, she could love me again."

"Well, that will be your greatest trick won't it my friend? In regards to our friend, where is she now?"

"At the boarding house. Where are we taking the body? With the heat coming, her body will be hard to hide."

"I don't want you to hide it at all. I want you to place it in her former dressing room at the Opera House."

"The Opera House?" Vincent looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You're joking."

He leaned in and grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. "Do I look as if I am joking?"

"But….But her body will be discovered. Why…."

"Precisely. I want her to be found and quickly. My only regret is no one will return until Monday. Yet the smell will be good and strong so people will come looking for her." He pushed him back and scoffed. "For someone so quick to beat up on women you sure are a pansy, Vincent."

"I'm…. I'm just anxious to get Cassie home." He started to ring his hands together frantically. He looked up at Randolph hoping he would volunteer the next bit of information but when he remained silent, he coughed and asked directly. "When do you think that will be?"

Randolph was looking out the window, hardly paying attention. "What did you say?"

Vincent couldn't hold his aggregation. "When do I get my wife back? What have you been doing to help me, while I have been acting as your assassin?"

"You dare to raise your voice at me? Me? I'm the one man that has the power to ruin you or glorify you. Watch your tone, boy."

Vincent thought he was going to be sick. "Please let me out. I…. I think I'm going to throw up."

Randolph rolled his eyes and knocked on the door for the driver to stop. "Maybe your wife could do better with that geriatric after all."

Vincent saw red. He charged over at Randolph and tried to punch him, only the carriage came to an abrupt stop causing him to miss and ram his own hand into the dividing window.

"You stupid, fool. You get one ounce of blood on this carriage you will have to pay for a new one and since I know your net worth you'll have no choice but to become my driver to pay off the damages." He then pushed him out of the carriage and he followed, telling the driver to wait.

"Now you listen to me, Vincent. You need to get a hold of yourself. We're friends. We want the same things. I told you I was going to help you get your wife back but you need to act like a man or there will be nothing I can do to make this work, you understand?"

He nodded. "I…. I'm just not myself. Seeing that poor girl's face when she realized she took poison. I …."

"Enough. Forget it. It had to be done. Besides she was a common theater slut. She was not the first and she won't be the last. She won't be missed and at least now she can achieve a purpose from her death that she never could achieve in life."

Vincent nodded. "I know. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, friend I just…" His hand felt numb but at least there was no bleeding.

"I know. But rest assured I have already started the process. In fact, Cassie should be getting a visit from her dear friend Mallory Von Trump any time."

Vincent began to protest."Mallory? She hates me. Why would…."

"Ah yes well this isn't about your attributes, is it? That will be up to you to charm your wife and whomever else you see fit. This was about getting your wife back and Mallory has been told, quite specifically, that she is to ensure Cassie sees the error of her Godless, lawless and scandalous ways."

Vincent smiled for the first time all evening. "Thank you."

"Nonsense. We are friends, remember that. Say, I was going to the brothel. Care to join me?"

Vincent hesitated. "I shouldn't. I….."

"I'll fund the events for the night. When you get Cassie back you can be as faithful as a dog, until then she isn't being much of a dutiful wife, is she? Come, what's one more secret between friends?"

They laughed and the Comte placed his arm around Vincent, bringing him back to the carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas was going over some reports when he saw Cassie outside his office window, sitting out on the veranda. He knew the doctor was pleased with how well she seemed to be doing and while a part of him wanted to keep watch over her, he knew she needed to feel the sunshine on her face. He closed up the binder and decided he could be of better use elsewhere.

Alone with her thoughts, Cassie couldn't seem to concentrate. So much had changed in such a short time. The last time she was left to ponder her life, she had been crying as her heart pinned away for Thomas. Now she was in his house, pondering a divorce and still wondering if Thomas' confession of love had only been a dream or hallucination brought on by her medicine.

_Where do any of us go from here? Do I change my life and proceed with the divorce? What would that make me? What kind of an example would I be setting for Christine? Didn't I vow to Vincent before God that it was forever? Yet it never should have happened. I married in haste never really allowing Thomas to tell me his feelings or his reasons for denial. And if I do proceed with the divorce, what will happen to me and Christine? Will people think ill of us? Will I be able to support her? What if I imagined Thomas'….._

"Thirsty?"

She looked up and couldn't hide the lump in her throat. Her smile beamed at the man before her with a tray of iced lemonade and wafers.

"Did I disturb you? I just had to get out and Maria offered to help me sit out here. I always loved how beautiful and peaceful everything looked from here."

He found her smile contagious. "You're never a disturbance." _Maybe a wonderful distraction but never a disturbance._ "Shall I?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, please. I can help."

"Stay seated, please." He placed the tray down and poured her a tall glass. "Drink up, it's the good stuff." He winked and she blushed. He then poured himself a glass and sat next to her. "It is pretty here. I like to come out when I have a lot on my mind to think through."

"Has business been difficult?" She placed her hand under her chin, ready to soak up what Thomas would share with her.

"Well, it's always a rat race but that's not what's on my mind."

She nodded and then proceeded to take a long drink. She then turned her head away from him.

"Cassie, about what happened before….."

She shook her head but still avoided his eyes. "You don't have to say it. I know I come with all sorts of complications and that's the last thing you need right now. I acted impulsively when you were only being assuring. I hold you to nothing, Thomas."

"Nothing? You think what I said, meant nothing? Cassie, I know I can be a lot of things but I don't say anything I don't mean. I may waste ten years because I don't know how to say it but sooner or later, I get there." He grinned, looking up at her, begging for some measure of reassurance.

She began running her fingers over his hand. "I went about everything so poorly. I…."

"The past doesn't matter. What matters is here and now and what we tell one another going forward. Cassie, I love you and this time I'm not going to let you go without one hell of a fight."

"But your reputation and success is based on what people will think of you. Your happiness…."

"My happiness depends on my family, not a bunch of hypocritical, nosy, stuffed shirts. Cassie, you and Suzanna are my family and if you approve, Christine as well. If I have you three, I won't need or want anything else."

"Thomas, divorce is not natural. Even if what Vincent did was wrong, getting a judge to free me will take a long time and people are merciless ….."

"Denying our feelings is unnatural. If you are telling me this won't be easy, I get that. I am ready to fight for what is right and making you happy and safe is what is right."

"Darling, divorce is a mark of shame and failure. You will always be associated with it because of me."

"I don't care. I already have that mark, remember?"

"It isn't as blasé here as it is in the States. Thomas, I vowed forever. Despite my feeling of love for you, going back on those vows torments me inside."

"Blasé?" He stood up feeling as if someone had punched him unexpectedly in the stomach. Furthermore, why would she cause herself torment over that bastard? "My first marriage ended in divorce, I don't deny that. Nor do I deny I filed for it and did all I could to push it through. Yet that didn't mean I didn't ache or feel pain. I'm sorry if you think that was easy for me. You're supposed to know me better than that. I know what you're going through and I only thought you'd want my help. My mistake." He left quickly.

"Thomas! Thomas, please come back!" She grimaced when she tried to move out of the chair and follow him. Once she was up on her feet, John startled her.

"Ms. Cassie, I have a Ms. Von Trump here to see you."

Cassie looked surprised. "Mallory, here?"

"Do I send her to the verenda or….."

"Please. Thank you, John."

Cassie hadn't seen her friend since Christine's party. She knew her better than anyone. If any one could help her out of this nightmare, she could. Mallory would help her find a way to make things right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All of that happened in one night?"

Christine smiled to herself and got up from the bed and started to pick out her nightly attire. "Suzanna, it was better than a dream." She then realized she told her about the Comte, Philip's father. "Uh, Suzanna about the Comte, you know that has nothing to do with Phillip, right?"

"Hmm? Oh of course I do. I mean I know all about Phillip's father's ways about town. He tried to proposition me once as he thought I was the daughter of one of the chambermaids. I wish I could have seen Mister Dexter's hands around his throat." She tried imagining the scene "And if you ask me you have some competition from that ballet dancer."

"Why do you say that?" Christine turned around before she was completely changed.

Suzanna laughed. "Nice look, Christine. Maybe you should plan all your outfits for the next few dates but may I remind you that my shoes got the man to sweep you off your feet."

"What did you mean about competition? I told you, Erik and I are…"

"Yes, what exactly are you two doing? Time isn't exactly on your side."

"Of course it is! He and I agreed that in the future, when I'm older…."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda." Suzanna went over to the window and it was in that moment that Christine realized that's how she got in.

"Will you be dropping by like this every night?"

She smiled coyly. "I wanted to find out all about the evening. I was just going to tap at the window when you came back but then I heard the carriage and saw him carrying you. By the way, very nice move pretending to be asleep." She grinned.

"I really did have my eyes closed; I can't be responsible for what Erik thought." _ That sounded pathetic._

"Anyway, I didn't want to miss a thing and was afraid he would see me through the window." _I am curious about why he was wearing a black mask, though. Do I even dare bring it up? She's so sensitive about his face._

"Suzanna, please answer me. Why should I worry about Antoinette?"

She looked at Christine and wondered if she really needed her to point the obvious out to her. "It sounds as if she either has designs on him or resents you having such a hold on him. The fact that she is closer to his age than you are already makes her a threat. She…."

"It doesn't matter what she feels or doesn't. She was perfectly horrible to Erik tonight and she makes him feel insecure and unworthy. Besides, Erik and I….."

"That's another thing, what are you two?"

"I…" The question had caught her off guard. Hadn't she already answered that to Suzanna before? "I told you he's…."

"I know what you said before but things have changed now. It's obvious and then not so much. You claim you two are using time to wait until you're older to decide what you are to be in the future. That doesn't make sense. I mean it sounds silly. You know that Beatrice's daughter is engaged and…"

"That girl is vile. I will not conduct myself as she has and Erik would never agree or approve of such behavior."

Suzanna responded cautiously. "Understood but you two are waiting for what exactly? I mean you will be older and so will he. Do you really expect him to wait around until you are old enough? And are you really going to put your life on hold until Erik feels you are age appropriate? Christine, I'm sorry but it sounds as if you two are only doing what you can to make one another miserable."

"You're wrong. We respect one another and we don't need or want to rush into anything. When the time is right, we'll both know."

"And what if one of you thinks the time is sooner than the other and feels rejected?"

All these questions were spinning at her at once. She just wanted to stop them for one night anyway. Why spoil the evening? "I don't know." With everything she and Erik discussed tonight those particulars were not part of the discussion. She knew Suzanna only wanted to help but couldn't she just be happy for her? Tonight was perfect because she was with him and one day….._One day what, exactly? I don't want him to be alone and rejected because I am not able to be there for him. What if time isn't my friend after all?_

"Christine, you don't look so good. Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just more tired than I realized."

"Oh, well I can leave if you wish."

She smiled weakly at her as she finished changing and got into bed. "I'm sorry, Suzanna. Can we talk tomorrow? Perhaps we can go riding and then I'll come over to see Cassie."

She nodded. "Did I…. Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, were fine. Honestly."

Suzanna let out a breath. "Good, I was worried. Good night, then. I'll see you tomorrow." She went over to the window and started climb out. "Feel free to ask me all about my night then, okay?"

Christine sat up immediately. "Suzanna, I'm sorry. Were you able to write your ideas?"

She nodded."Yes and…."

And what?" She looked over at her confusion.

"I saw Phillip!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Get back here, Suzanna Elizabeth McCarthy!"

Suzanna sheepishly turned back to face Christine and reluctantly scooted away from her escape route. _If I had a dollar for every time someone used my middle name when I got in trouble, I'd be able to leave for America right now. _"Okay, let's get this over with."

Christine threw the covers off of the bed and stood up. "How could you just make those comments about my evening with Erik when all the while you were withholding information about you and Phillip?"

"I wasn't withholding anything." She began to take a keen interest in the floor. "I merely didn't want to appear rude and interrupt your retelling of the non-stop action date with Mr. Dreamboat."

"Stop that!" Christine forced herself to contain her blush. "Don't distract me." She placed her hands on her hips and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. "Start from the beginning and don't stop until you had to plant yourself under my bed."

Suzanna sighed. "I created a monster….." She then looked up and laughed. "Believe me; I'm still in shock about the whole evening. I left you to go to the only place I knew where I can truly feel at peace and let my thoughts flow."

Christine looked at her, motioning to Suzanna that she did not know where that would be and wanted her to be specific. "Did you not understand me? Do I need to speak in expressions? Spare no detail." She smirked.

Suzanna whispered her reply. "By the Oak tree….."

Christine gasped. "The de Chagny's estate?"

"The very one. So I was sitting right up against the tree when….."

_Flashback_

Suzanna opened her beloved notepad and began writing. She lost sight of everything else around her as she became engrossed in her plot. In fact she was writing so hard that she was frantically pushing her arm into one of the branches. She ignored the sting as she couldn't risk breaking her concentration.

"Will you please refrain from moving so frantically? Some of us are trying to sleep."

She dropped her quill. "You have got to be joking."

Phillip leaned his head in from the opposite side of the tree. "I should be saying that. I haven't been able to keep my eyes closed with all that movement. The last few minutes of having the branches shake like that were causing me to go mad."

"What are you doing here?" She was on her feet, clinging to her notebook as if it were a shield.

"I live here. What's your excuse?" He moved back and adjusted his feather pillow that he had stolen from his bed.

"No, I mean what in the blazings are you doing outside and not in your room?"

"If you like it so much, you can go and sleep there." He remained laying on the ground, placing his pillow over his head.

"Phillip, answer me!" She removed the pillow and kicked him to his feet.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop attacking me." He rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't stay in that house for one more moment. Father was supposed to come tonight and take mother, Raoul and I to the ballet. He had been planning it for weeks. We were all dressed and waiting for him to arrive in his carriage as it had been the first time he had been home in weeks. Well, he did come home before but it was in the middle of night and we were all asleep. Anyway, the hour came and went and finally we received a note from one of his apostles, telling us that the plans had changed and he would not be returning from the city.

Needless to say, mother was beside herself but would not lower herself to seek comfort from me. Raoul took one of the horses, a bottle of our father's brandy and left. I'm still not sure if he has returned. I had to get away but as you know my social circle relies heavily on appearances and since I just wanted to sulk, curse my father and sleep, I came to the only place where I always felt comfortable being me."

Suzanna looked at him, shell shocked. "You came here?"

He nodded as he sat up and rested his head on his hand closing his eyes. Suzanna cautiously placed the pillow back down by his feet.

"I'm sorry."

He exhaled a deep breath. "Not your fault my father is what he is. You know it. Hell, you say it all the time."

"That still doesn't make it right." She then found herself unable to keep still. "I can't believe I came back here of all places. Tonight, I…."

He opened his eyes and stared at her, as if he was trying to figure out why she would return. "Why did you?"

"I'm still not sure. I was helping Christine get ready for her date and….."

"Date? Little Christine? Come on." This got his full attention and he straightened up as he leaned up against the tree.

"She's not so little in a dress. Don't worry; it was as innocent as it could have been. She's found her perfect match." She laughed to herself.

Phillip shook his head. "I still can't see her dating yet. I mean…"

"Why, are you jealous you weren't the lucky suitor?" _Why did that come out of my mouth?_

He jerked back and answered with confidence. "No, trust me. It was not said out of spoken regret or denial. Don't get me wrong, she's sweet and very pretty but she's not ready."

"Come off it, Phillip. Charlotte is engaged and while she's 16 now, she's been auditioning fiancées since she was 13."

He laughed. "It's not age, it's…How do I put this? Well whomever winds up with Christine will have a wonderful girl, no doubt but that's what she is; a girl. Her man will need to be father and husband and frankly those types of guys don't fall from the sky. Or as you would say….. Grow on trees." He sought her approval with his eyes.

"Good expression. Don't worry about Christine. I have a feeling she will do just fine. She's actually smarter than she lets on. That or she had a great tutor." She smiled proudly. "Just keep your fopish brother away from her."

"Hey, I like her too much for that."He grinned this time and to his delight she grinned back.

"So when did you get all philosophical about love, age and maturity? Are you sure her type doesn't really appeal to you?" _Should I want to hit him because he isn't interested in my best friend? After all, what's wrong with her? Or do I want to hit him because I think he might be?_

"Since someone told me I ought to stop criticizing other people's work and put my own thoughts under a microscope." He was now on his feet and daringly took her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened, Suzanna. I was wrong. I thought I was helping but what I should have done was let you tell me what you needed from me. Not come in and assume the white knight role. For I see no damsel in distress. And frankly, I prefer a woman who can and does know how to put me in my place."

She felt her stomach flutter when he took her hand and she began to feel the warmth transpiring between them. "I…. I…May have overreacted. After all, I was mad at myself. It wasn't good enough. I suppose I was still hurting and wrongly took it out on you."

"Wait a minute, are we….. Are we being nice to each other?"

Their eyes met and found themselves dangerously close all of a sudden. He inched forward and that was when she noticed a tiny scar across his forehead.

"What's that?" She pointed to it but he backed away covering his head.

"What's what?"

"The…." _What is it with men tonight and scars? "_Nothing. My mistake. Let's see if we can keep this nice thing going for more than five minutes, okay?"

He felt empty when he realized he was no longer holding her hand. "I'd like that. So after you dressed up little Christine you came here?"

She laughed, feeling easier to talk about something she could cease full control over. "I got an amazing story idea. I think it could be a real play…"

_End of Flashback_

"We ended up going through plot ideas and character evaluations….. Christine, it was like he was a different person. He was asking questions and speaking out lines as if he were one of the characters." She grinned. "It was like the old days, only…"

"Better?" Christine took her friend by the arm and waited her to look up at her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So, where does this leave the two of you?" Christine couldn't help but find it uncanny that their roles had revered in less than 24 hours.

"Well, we decided to take it very sow and wait until I was of a proper age before he would….." She saw her friend's face and placed her hands up to cover her own. "I was only kidding. I'm kidding….Christine…."

"You're so going to pay for that!" She grabbed her pillow and began chasing Suzanna around the room.

"Wait! Stop! I bruise easy! Christine!"

Suzanna was able to block a few blows until she could obtain the second pillow as her defense mechanism but their giggles were a much more powerful weapon. They actually both missed and fell on to the floor laughing and calling for a truce. In fact they were having so much fun, chasing each other and reliving their evenings that they did not hear Erik open the door.

"Christine, what is all this commotion?"

"Erik!" Christine froze in fright

"Uh…Hi Mister Dexter. What's new with you?"

He stared at the two girls and made it a point to look at his pocket watch. "My, what early risers. Well, rise and shine then, ladies. Breakfast is served. I expect both you at the table in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Erik."

Suzanna tried to see the clock on the wall. Could they have really talked the night away? "I can leave and…."

Erik looked directly at Suzanna. "Both of you. Good morning, Suzanna."

"Morning, sir." She failed at hiding her grin. She noticed his black mask was now gone and she realized she was still very curious as to why he had it on last night in the first place.

When Erik was gone, Christine remained staring at the door. Suzanna thought this was going to be one meal she surely didn't want to miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzanna didn't know what she enjoyed more; the delectable morsels on the table or the tender exchanges she witnessed between her friend and infamous music tutor. Christine poured Erik's coffee and seemed to know exactly how he liked it. When Suzanna saw the sliced pieces of bread on the table, she was surprised when a few already had Christine's favorite jam spread across them a spoonful of honey.

_If Phillip was right about Christine needing a husband and father in her suitor, she needn't look any further. _"Thank you for breakfast, Mister Dexter. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome, Suzanna. Say, have either of you seen the paper?"

The girls looked at one another, shaking their heads. Erik proceeded to shrug his shoulders and then made it a point to walk over to the windowsill.

"Ah, silly me. I must have forgotten it here."He then walked back to the table and placed it in the middle of Suzanna and Christine. All of a sudden a shout echoed the room.

"Oh my word! Did you guys see this?"

"See what, Suzanna?" Christine looked at her in earnest.

"They are having auditions for Medea and it's at the same playhouse where I volunteer at. Can you believe it?"

"Really, now? Medea. Well, that is interesting." Erik pretended to be non-plus, while Christine smiled. She knew he had arranged it all for Suzanna to find.

"I can't believe it. Oh, I have got to find the perfect monologue."

Erik winked at Christine and then grabbed his cloak. "I best be going. I want to pick up a few more quills and keep them here at the cottage. You two enjoy your day."

Christine followed him to the door as Suzanna immersed herself in the paper. She placed her hands on his shoulders, smoothing out his cloak.

"Erik, would you like me to come with you?"

He cupped her chin."No need my dear. Enjoy your time with Suzanna. I need to work on a song for the managers and I don't have the necessary tools here."

"But why don't you give them the song we worked on last night?"

"What? The Paris Opera House is not worthy of such a collaboration, my angel. I'm saving that for something special."

She blushed but knew there was more to it. He wasn't only going to buy new quills. He was going to see who entered the lair last night and if by chance they still remained. "Erik…."

Dear heart, finish your breakfast. I know you want to see Cassie. I'll be back later and maybe…."

"Yes, angel?"

"Maybe we could go riding?"

"Oh yes! Erik that would be wonderful." She then hugged him and whispered, "Please discard your flesh mask. I'm sorry you had to wear it again this morning."

"Think nothing of it. It was nice having Suzanna here. I'll see you soon." He smiled and then was gone.

Christine closed the door behind him as she sighed.

Suzanna looked up from the paper. "So date number two, eh? I could help you with…."

"Don't even think about it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mallory waited in the parlor for the McCarthy butler to announce her visit. She was filled with such dread at the thought of seeing Cassie. She knew that despite her accident, this should be a time for her friend to embrace her new found freedom. It took 10 long years for Cassie's heart and her life to finally be in a place to accept Thomas. Mallory knew she wasn't in love with Vincent when they married but Cassie was bound and determined to make a life for herself and since she thought Thomas didn't care, Vincent seemed an appropriate choice.

_What kind of a friend was I then? Allowing her to go through with that farce. I should have stopped her. I chose silence then for reasons I can't remember and now because of my own shame I have to make sure I am anything but silent._

Randolph de Chagny was a powerful man and a man in his position made it a point to know everything about anyone. For if and when the time arrived where he could obtain an advantage, he would do so. Mallory's husband was a local politician and while he appeared to have a scandal free life, his rise to the top had not been easy, or above reproach. Malory had been a witness and at times an accomplice to help her husband obtain office and solidify their place in society. They thought those days and all the hurt were behind them. That is until the Comte knocked on their door a fortnight ago and arranged a special assignment.

_She leaves Valerius; the whole town will know how you and your husband really got into office. She remains the faithful, wife; your secrets will follow you to your graves. As always, the choice is yours_

She shuddered. _Some choice. At least maybe she can grasp a little happiness where she can. Maybe I can get her to embrace a little love as opposed to none at all?_

"Mrs. Von Trump, Ms. Cassie will see you now. She is on the veranda. Follow me."

When Cassie saw her friend she ran to embrace her. "Easy, Cassie. You don't want to overdo it."

"I don't care about that. You are indeed a sight for sore eyes." She then motioned to the chairs. "However, I should probably sit down. Please, join me."

Mallory did just that and once they were seated she knew she needed to get this over with as quickly as possible. She smiled weakly and then took Cassie's hand. "So how did….How did you end up here?"

Cassie shook her head. "Reggie and a friend brought me to Thomas. He's been taking excellent care of me and when I'm ready, I'll send for Vincent."

Mallory saw this as her chance. "Well, I hope you make him suffer for what he has done. Don't worry about a thing; I've already handled any unfriendly publicity."

"What do you mean?" Cassie was more than curious as why her friend would say such a thing. "You of all people would want me to remain with… I would have thought you would be making me see how staying with Vincent would be insanity."

Mallory's heart sank. _I love you, old friend but I can't risk ruining my family and all we've worked for. I can't….._ "You know if we were men, it would be different but….. Oh, Cassie really what choice is there? Besides it's not all about you anymore, is it? There's Christine. You need to set an example for her." Mallory wanted the earth to swallow her up. How could she sink this low?

"Cassie, you know Vincent is her adoptive father. What if he…. Filed for custody? You don't want that do you?"

Cassie felt her heart stop. "He would never do that. He knows how much the child means to me."

"That's precisely why he would. Despite his actions, the law is in his side; sure you could fight it but think of what you'll do to yourself and Christine. And Thomas." _I hate you, Randolph de Chagny…_

"Thomas?" Her voice cracked.

"Even if he still loves you, do you really think it's fair to make him wait on something that can only end in disaster?"

"I can't have Vincent near Christine. I'll run away. I'll take her and run and won't tell anyone where I've gone. I'll…."

"Stop!" She placed her hands on Cassie's shoulders. "Listen to me. You will not force that bastard to run you out of your home. We know he's a coward, Cassie. All you have to do is pretend to go along with things." _She isn't a prisoner. She can obtain some happiness. _"You will live as you can and take the love you deserve when and where you are able."

"I'm not following you." Cassie could barely sit without trembling.

"He can stop you from divorcing him but he can't deny your place in this town or as Christine's mother. You will raise her as your family raised you. And there is no harm in seeking something for yourself."

"Mallory, how could you? What kind of an example is that for Christine? To be in a loveless marriage and feel trapped and….."

"Finding some happiness of your own. Cassie, the law will ruin you. Vincent will steal away your good name and if you are forced to flee, what will you have then? At least this way, you will have your home and your family's honor. Then there's Thomas…."

"Exactly, how can I just throw him away again? I can't expect him to wait another 10 years…."

"I'm not asking you to have him wait." She looked around and then spoke slowly. "Take the happiness you deserve, any way you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas was in his study and could barely concentrate on anything other than his argument with Cassie. He felt like a fool. He knew the type of woman she was and she would never be able to take a divorce lightly, even if it was the best alternative. She would see it as her fault and would try and take the burden on alone.

"What the devil was I thinking? I know her better than anyone. Why would I push the topic of divorce on her so soon? She is still recovering. God above, one minute I'm telling her I will be patient and the next I'm shoving divorce papers down throat." He stood up and walked to the window, running his fingers through his hair as if that would help appease his mood. "McCarthy, you are the most…"

"Wonderful man that has ever graced this town."

He swallowed hard as he turned around. "Cassie, what…."

"Please, don't say another word." She came up to him, placing her thand to his chest. "I came to apologize for making you think that I thought you didn't agonize over your decision."

He shook his head. "No, I….. Pushed and I didn't really give my ex-wife much of a choice. I wanted her to uproot her life and ….."

She hushed him by touching his cheek. "You wanted to raise your granddaughter. You wanted to come to the last place where your only child was alive. Thomas, I never knew your wife but how could a mother not want to cherish every last memory of her baby? I know you didn't uproot her life. You begged her to come with you. Finally, when you were going to return to the States to make her happy she was the one who asked for the divorce. You only said it was you so she wouldn't have to take the blame."

He looked at her in shock. "No, that's ridiculous. Everyone knows that I wanted to make a life in France and I…." He couldn't continue lying to her. "How did you…"

"Reggie told me. He was once….Romantically involved with one of your attorney's secretaries." She felt embarrassed revealing this. "Apparently, she was just passing the story on as amusement but Reggie….. Father had asked him to inquire about the man I wanted to work for. He told my father that Thomas McCarthy was an honorable man and he would trust him with anything he held dear."

His head was spinning. He went to sit down and for the first time in 10 years, wished he had something stronger than lemonade within reach. He then looked up at her. "Cassie, please …"

She sat beside him. "Thomas, no one needs to ever know about that. It's just proof that not all men are like you. With Vincent, I have so much more at stake than just me. I'm a mother now. I can't risk the harm Vincent could do away from us than close by."

"You think if you stay with him, you will be the only one hurt?"

She shook her head. "Whatever happens, I do not want you to wait and throw your life away."

"Cassie, you are my life. Without you…. We could run away. You, me, Suzanna and Christine. We could be safe. He'll never find us. I promise…."

She placed her finger to his lips. "I thought about running away but he'll hunt us down. I won't teach Christine that you run away from your problems or obligations."

"Cassandra, this is not…."

"What if she wouldn't come?"

"What?"

She suppressed a tear. "What if she chose her music teacher over me? I am too afraid to even imagine her answer."

He took her in his arms and rocked her. "She loves you. Erik told me himself he wouldn't allow Christine to live with Vincent, so….."

"And Christine's actions tell me she would never leave where her angel couldn't follow."

"What about us? What about a chance for us?"

_Take the happiness you deserve, anywhere you can. _Mallory's words practically were piercing through her mind. She looked at him. _How can I ask him such a thing? What would he think of me? He'd be giving up his whole life. _"Maybe we could find another way?" She closed her eyes tight and couldn't stop hating herself.

"Another way? Cassie, I love you. You don't love him; you're not his…." _But like it or not she chose him, right or wrong. Dear God, she couldn't mean for us to…No! She'd be doing it out of some sense of duty to me. I will not cheapen her or tarnish this. _"Cassie, you don't know what you are asking. Don't do this for me. Think of your honor." _How could I encourage such a thing? She wants me to tell her, no. She's only….. Oh God, I love her. _"I….

She embraced him as if she was drowning and he was her only lifeline. "I love you, Thomas. I can't be expected to give up my freedom and my love all in the same breath. If I have to return to Vincent…. Even if you could never agree, please don't say no right now. Just let me cling to some hope. Some happiness. Can't we pretend for a little while?"

He couldn't stop himself. She was reaching for him and he couldn't, wouldn't turn away this time. If this is all they were meant to have, he was not about to make them wait another moment. He asked with words unspoken if she was sure and when she nodded with certainty, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent returned to the Opera House by using Randolph's extra key. He fumbled about with Andrea's lifeless body over his shoulder and a keg or two of beer in him. However, he was still alert enough to find her dressing room and place her down carefully on the ground. He looked over at her and tried his best to keep his balance. After a few looks, he thought something was wrong. He placed her hands across one another as if she was in a prayer. Then he nodded and tipped his hat.

"Goodbye mademoiselle. I am sorry things turned out this way. I am not sure what Randolph had planned but knowing him, I'm sure you'll be the talk of the town." He was about to leave when he cursed under his breath. "Damn." He then took the letter he had in his pocket and placed it inside her dress sleeve. "Now, you're ready to meet your maker. He grinned. "Monday can't come fast enough."

_A/N- Yikes! What in the world is going on here? I would suggest popping some popcorn because this story has just begun. Stay tuned!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you everyone for all the wonderful support and reviews. Many of you have been asking why Randolph would sink this low. Where's the motivation? Why do such a thing? The answer lies ahead. Please forgive the length of this chapter but we had to move the story along.**

**If I say I own this plot line, does that count for something….Anything? *Hangs head low.* I didn't think so…**

Erik sometimes wished Christine wasn't as smart as she was. She seemed to be able to read him like a book and while acquiring new supplies was not a bad idea, it could wait. He needed to see if his suspicions were correct. Was he finally rid of the nuisance named Nadir Kahn and his infernal trespassing?

Erik smirked. He had designed his latest trap well. It would certainly cease the Persian from returning to his domain. And yet apart of him couldn't help but feel a little regret. For he could have killed him that first night but chose not to. Could he actually have liked the man?

As he was about to make his way in through the shadows, he noticed a clumsy figure trying to make his way out from the public stage door. He lingered a moment when he saw it was a man slowly turning and fumbling with the key.

_Ignorant ballet rats and their suitors. Is nothing sacred or safe? How did they obtain a key? I must speak with Annie about this. Her role on stage has allowed the others to deviate from their disciplined instructions. _ He continued to wait in the event his accomplice showed herself so he would be able to provide the young ballet mistress a description along with a name. Suddenly, the man shifted his head and the sunrise cast light directly to one side of his face.

_Vincent?! _ _What would he be doing in Paris? _The realization dawned on Erik and he felt physically sick. _Running about with a ballet rat, while his wife is recovering from injuries brought on by him. _He wanted to kill him. He even reached into his cloak and began pulling out his Punjab lasso, when he realized that despite this newest intruder, there was another unwelcomed guest to his Opera House and with Sunday morning already upon him, he thought it best to clear out all elements of an all too familiar smell.

_I'm sure our paths will cross sooner than later, Valerius…_ He put the lasso away and proceeded to go down the tunnels through a door no one could see without a well trained eye.

Strange how things can change so quickly. Erik's morning had started out well enough, awakening to the sounds of laughter from his Christine and her charming, yet challenging friend. Now he was faced with the heavy knowledge of an adulterous Valerius and the prospect of having to drag a dead Persian carcass out of his home. He secured his lock and then proceeded to make his way to Daroga's demise. When he reached the location of his latest trap, he stood with his mouth hanging open. For in plain sight was his guest but he was not dead, nor did he appear helpless. He was attached to the trap, right side up, reading a book he recognized as a psalm scripture to his God. Only a brooding voice pulled him out of his confusion.

"It's about time you returned. I have been in this confounded position for more than 24 hours! While you have been wooing a fair maiden, I have been left here trying to figure out how I could spare your life and mine in the process."

"How the hell are you still alive? The trap is set to cut off the circulation of blood flow within mere hours."

"Yes, well it is a remarkable invention. I spent the first several hours, after I conditioned my body to become immune to the pain, admiring its finer details. More proof as to why the Shah wants you on his staff. Then I committed placing my body in the hands of Allah and commenced with reading the entire prayer book. While I have tried to be a good man, one cannot be too careful when they may meet their maker."

Erik just stood there dumbfounded. "You are supposed to be dead. This in unacceptable!"

Nadir shook his head. "If you are into inhumane torture, you may just stand and watch. Yet mind you, I have half a book to read and my resolve is very, very strong."

"I have better things to do than to deal with you." However Erik was still impressed at the man's resolve. _What else do they teach in Persia?_

"Not even a glass of water, Erik? I am beyond parched."

Erik stopped in frustration and turned around. "I have nothing to offer."

"Well that would be true, except I remembered your inhospitable provisions from last time and stopped at the market. I thought I might have a wait on me and didn't want tea and crumbs to be my only source of nutrition."

"You bought groceries and stocked my kitchen?" Erik was now in complete amazement.

"Guilty. Yet had I known this would be my fate, I would have eaten beforehand. This just proves that no good deed goes unpunished. Come now, Erik. The least you can do is offer me a beverage. I even bought a decent bottle of brandy."

"Did you, now?"

"Wait, can it be possible? I found his weakness?" He grinned, despite the sudden pressure he was feeling.

"Hardly. Try again." Erik was now amused and hoped his trap wouldn't start finishing him off too soon.

"Well, if you get me out of this I may convince the Shaw to allow me the use a female from one of his many harems and see is she could persuade you to return with me."

Erik's amusement died. "Rest in peace, Nadir." He turned to leave.

"Wait! I was only having some fun. You can't deny me a bit of amusement, can you? I could see quite clearly that your interest lies with someone else entirely."

This got Erik's attention. _No, he couldn't have seen her…..He must have heard her voice._

"A lovely voice and you…..My, my, quite the tenor, Erik. It is clear that you are a man of many talents. So, is she the reason why you won't accept the Shah's handsome offer?"

Erik did his best to remain calm and he was grateful his flesh mask could hide his true expression. _I'll kill him right now if he even suggests…_

"I can't blame you. Yet don't you think she is a little too young for you? I suppose that could be an incentive for you to come with me. When you return she will be much older and….."

"Shut your ignorant and vile mouth! She is a student I tutor and any other comments from you will succeed in ending your life much quicker than what my trap can do."

"I see I spoke out of line. My apologies. I merely thought… Well, hearing you two together reminded me of how it was with my wife. Granted neither of us could sing but the soft laughter of her voice…She was younger too. I suppose age means nothing when you can be taken from this world at anytime…"

"If you expect pity from me…"

"No. I'm sorry for my previous comment. Rest assured, it will remain between us."

He opened his book and began to read in silence. After a few moments, he looked up and there was a plate of cold beef, bread and a glass of wine on the table but Erik was nowhere in sight. He closed his book and then cursed in agony.

"You really are a bastard! Why torment me like that? Even prisoners receive a last meal!"

"Perhaps Daroga but not at my expense. If your Allah could keep you alive all this time, he can surely allow you time to use your upper body strength and arch the trap forward, then spin yourself around so your head faces the door and not your backside. Then, maybe the key to release you will suddenly appear."

"Release me? Erik, where are you? I don't trust what I can't see."

"You trust your Allah, no? Seems to me your odds are much better with me. Perhaps you will say a silent prayer to grant you a sign? Just ask yourself, how hungry are you?"

He then laughed out loud. "Once I succeed, will you join me?"

"I have an appointment to keep and frankly, Daroga the lady is much better looking than you. See yourself out. The next time you come my way, it best be by invitation only."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine arrived at the stables and was delighted to see Reggie tending the horses. She quickly sneaked a glanced to see if Cesar was amongst the animals receiving care. When her face fell, Reggie greeted her warmly.

"Mlle. Christine. It's been far too long." He teased. "Don't you get tired of all the riding?"

"How else will I ever hope to be as good as Suzanna or….."

"Monsieur Erik?" He winked. "Trust me; you are turning into a fine rider. Madame would be very proud."

Christine only nodded. "Erik said he would be here soon…..Reggie?"

"Yes?" He continued to move from stall to stall as they talked.

"Do you think I can ask of favor of you?"

"What is it you need, little one?" He stopped and gave her his full attention.

"There is something I want to give to Erik. Something to show my appreciation for all he has done. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"The present is at Cassie's house. Could you take me there?"

Reggie began to protest. "No. Sorry, Mlle. Christine but that is not possible. Erik and Madame and just about everybody else has that house off limits until we are sure….Until Madame decides to return. So you best adhere to…."

"Reggie, if you don't take me, I'll find another way." She defiantly challenged his answer.

"Now you're talking like Mlle. Suzanna and while she is a bright girl, she isn't always as smart as she thinks she is. The answer is no, and if you think about disobeying me, I'll have no choice but to tell Erik."

"But this is for Erik. Please, Reggie. I'm asking you to go with me or at least go and get it for me." She looked up at him with the most pleading look she could muster.

He sighed. "And what is so urgent that Erik needs?"

"It's a surprise for him. I took it with me when I left the Opera House as a keepsake of my father. His violin. Yet, it isn't doing anyone any good just sitting in a box. Erik is a masterful musician. He could bring my father's violin to life again. Besides, I know it would make him happy. He's done so much for me, I just…It just feel right giving it to him."

"Mlle. Christine, that sounds like a very serious present. Won't you miss it?"

"Father told me that music is to be heard and shared. Otherwise, how can one call it music?"

Reggie scratched his head. "I know I will regret this but you will probably go behind my back if I say otherwise. So, I'll go."

"Oh Reggie! Thank you! Thank you very much!" She wrapped her arms around him and Reggie's heart melted.

"Okay, Okay. Quit fussing. Now you best get a few practice laps in. I shall return."

Erik rode all the way back wondering why he didn't kill Nadir on the spot. He was so close and yet the way he talked about his deceased wife moved him. He didn't understand why or how but it was as if in that moment the two men shared an unlikely bond.

_He must have loved the woman very much. Well, whatever the reason he seemed to stop mentioning Christine, which means he may forget about her in this useless game of getting me to Persia._ He then stopped and looked at Cesar. "Am I being foolish?"

The horse just looked at him with soft, wide eyes and Erik tickled his ear. "No need to answer my friend that was rhetorical." His eyes then proceeded to focus on the meadow before him and a smile graced his white masked face. "There's our girl now, Cesar." Even in the distance, he could see her clearly and marveled at how well she took to the horse and the animal to her. He then noticed she dropped something out of her hand. He leaned into Cesar's ear, "What do you say we put on a show, eh?"

Within moments the horse came charging up the meadow and ran a few circles passed the fair lady. Christine's eyes brightened the moment she saw her angel and his trusted friend grace the scene. She motioned for her horse to stop as she had a feeling this was a performance she couldn't miss. Erik galloped gracefully and as he tipped his hat in one hand, Cesar bent down low enough for Erik to reach Christine's discarded handkerchief, sniffing her fragrance and moving steadily along next to her.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle but you seemed to have dropped this."

She suppressed her giggle and looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you, kind sir. Yet how do you know it's mine?" She arched her brow.

"The fragrance mademoiselle, who else could smell so sweet or be as enchanting to possess such a trinket?"

"Monsieur, you flatter me."

He placed it into her hands and she couldn't stop the sensation she felt once their fingers touched. "Do you…..Do you have time to ride, monsieur? In the event I continue to be clumsy, it would be nice to have a guardian such as yourself on call."

"Lead on, my lady."

He grinned as the two enjoyed a leisurely ride along the grounds for the remainder of the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning brought chaos and pandemonium to the usually quiet Opera House. Veronica had started the commotion by letting out an ear piercing scream throughout the halls. Her scream alerted the stage manager who ran to see what the matter was. The dressing room was opened and he nearly passed out from the stench before pulling a crazed Veronica out of there.

"I told you! I told you! Something bad happened to Andrea but no one would listen. That she-devil did this and now Andrea's dead!"

"Calm down, dearie. Relax and breathe. I'll call the managers and then we'll get to the bottom of this."

She yanked him off her. "Managers? Call the authorities at once. My friend's been murdered and it's one of our own who should be tried!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still early when Reyes and Firmin paced the halls waiting for the police. They had been instructed to wake up everyone from the attached dormitories and gather in one location. No one was to leave. Everyone was making their way towards the back of the house. Reyes and Firmin stayed close to the dressing room area and for obvious reasons, they kept Andrea's door closed.

"This is the last thing we needed, Reyes. We had such a high from the show but this... This kind of publicity is not the sort of thing patrons want to hear when deciding which opera house to frequent."

"Calm down, Firmin." He patted his brow with his handkerchief as he suppressed a yawn. "You know what they say, bad publicity is still publicity."

"Is that all you can think of? One of our dancers is dead, probably murdered and we have no idea if it happened here or how she was brought here."

Veronica ran towards the managers. "I told you who was behind all this. Soon, very soon your precious little diva will have to explain herself."

"Come now, Veronica. Let's let the authorities play detective. It's what our tax dollars go towards." Reyes scoffed but mentally wondered how long they would all be forced to stay trapped."

Just then Annie made her way toward the trio. "What is going on? To be forced to come here like this? We have been working so hard, this was a much overdue day off."

Veronica practically had to be chained to keep her from charging over to Antoinette. "You disgusting excuse of a human being!" Reyes was doing his best to hold her back. "How could you do this and then bring her back her as if she meant nothing to anyone here. Wasn't it enough you used your Comte lover to displace her, you had to kill her too?"

"Enough! Veronica, please!" Reyes didn't trust her to let go. "Calm yourself, or I assure you the police will."

Annie looked at the eyes that surrounded her. "This is ludicrous. I will not defend myself against such accusations. I had nothing to do with Andrea's disappearance. Killed? Are you saying she was found dead?"

Veronica broke Reyes hold and ran to the closed dressing room.

"No! We were told to keep it closed. Please." Firmin begged.

"She needs to see her actions in the light of day and how it will impact us all." She placed her hand over her mouth and opened the door. "See what you have done, you ambitious, whore!"

"You…. You can't think that I….."

"I more than think, Antoinette Giry. I have been suspicious of you for weeks. I filed a report against you to the authorities. Wait until they get here. They'll see. We will all finally see the real you."

Antoinette walked over to the exposed room and saw the rotting body lying on the cold, hard floor. Once upon a time this corpse was a young, vibrant woman full of talent and life. While Annie never even saw her face before tonight, she felt overwhelming sorrow and compassion envelope her. She knew this was a mistake. _Her life should not have been cast side in such a way. Whomever did this would have to be brought to justice. This murderer must be tracked down at any costs._

She turned to face Reyes when she suddenly felt dizzy and fainted into the arms of Detective Hangratty who had just walked onto the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hangratty inspected the room and jotted down notes into his small, black note pad. Firmin had stayed with him and was babbling about in all of the years the Opera House had been in existence, this had never happened before. He politely nodded but his eyes remained on the untouched body.

"So how long did you know the deceased?"

"Me? Not very long, monsieur. She was not from France. She had joined our company very recently. A promising dancer. She was cast to dance the lead in our recent Faust production."

"When was that?"

"This past weekend but she did not dance."

"Due to her disappearance?"

"No, we changed the cast prior to the debut. Mademoiselle Giry took over her role, as she had been dancing the part for years now."

"That a fact?" He looked up and then wrote more notes into his pad. "Any resentment?"

"Monsieur?"

"Between Mlle. Simone and Mlle Giry?"

"I am not sure I understand….."

"Handgratty, listen to this." Detective Collins walked in after interviewing several of the dancers. "You should hear what they are saying about an…" He thumbed through his notes. "An Annie Giry. Seems as if the cast thinks there was a healthy rivalry between the two women."

"Typical, isn't it Monsieur Firmin? In theatre there will always be rivaling divas, no?"

Firmin adjusted his collar. "There was some resentment over Andrea getting the dance part at first but we later realized that the part should fall to someone who had consistency in performances. The other girls can say all they want but Andrea never batted an eye over the change."

Handgratty and Collins looked at one another. "Collins, isn't one of the girls you interviewed, the same who filed a complaint against Mlle. Giry?"

"Yes, Veronica De Mour. Said both of them were in a fight and were suspended from the Company."

"Is that so, Monsieur Firmin?"

"Uh…. Yes, but I would need to ask my partner for the specifics, good messieurs. I can just…"

Handgratty lifted up his hand. "Not necessary for now." He then bent down and looked at the girl once more. "Shame. Where the hell are the people from the morgue?"

Firmin took this as a cue to leave. "I will see if they are lost. The entrances can be deceiving." He left in a flash.

Collins smirked. "You think he's in on it?"

"Motive?" Handgratty adjusted his hat. "Rivalries are an everyday occurrence and it doesn't seem too farfetched to think that this so called manager couldn't be manipulated into giving Giry the part, if it meant preventing conflict."

"So Giry has no motive?"

"Not from what I can see. Let's get these people back to their beds but tell them no one is to leave town until the entire Company has been questioned."

Collins nodded. "You want me to lift her up from the ground?"

"Not yet. Take a look at how she is placed. She didn't do this herself. She was clearly dragged in here, there are pull marks on her back. Look here."

Collins bent down on the floor with his partner and nodded. "So she was killed here or brought here. It had to be in inside job, the theatre was packed and no show on Sunday."

Hangratty shook his head. "I don't want this to be another unclosed case. Come on, let's lift the girl up and place her on the couch."

Just as the men did so, something fell right out of the inside pocket of Andrea's dress. Hangratty took the body and placed her on the coach, while Collins picked up the note and read it.

"I have a feeling this won't go unclosed." He handed Hangratty the note.

_Dear Messieurs Firmin and Reyes,_

_I have information that will prove once and for all that Mademoiselle Antoinette Giry is a fraud and has compromised the Opera House with her loose morals and principals. I ask you meet me in two days time and I will explain all._

_Tonight's performance was flawless, except for the third turn in the second act. I will have to show you how it is properly executed at our next rehearsal._

_Andrea Simone_

Hangratty clicked his tongue to the left side of his mouth. "This would explain why she was here. She was going to deliver a message and she saw the show on Saturday night….."

"So…." Collins awaited instruction for their next move.

"Looks like the Giry girl has a motive after all. Now let's see if she has an alibi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik! Erik! I need to talk to you. I….. Dear God, I'm in trouble. I… Erik!"

Antoinette made her way to the lair and was docking the boat, as she called out to Erik. She entered through his foyer and called his name again.

"Erik, there was an incident at the Opera House. I have no idea how this happened but somehow the police think I had something to do with it. I need your help. I know you have every right to shun me and tell me to go to Hell but I have nowhere else to turn. Please, I…" She jumped back when she saw a tall, slender man approach her.

"Mademoiselle, please don't be frighten. I'm a friend of Erik's. He's not here right now but he will return."

"A friend? I know all of Erik's friends and I don't know you!" She snapped. "Who are you? Where is Erik?" She backed away cautiously.

_The woman from before who left the note…._Nadir could see she was completely distraught. "We met recently. I was only to be in town for a day but my….. Travel plans changed. I somehow missed my train so the next one does not leave until tomorrow. Thus, Erik was gracious to let me stay the night. I can make tea and we can wait for him together." He went to take her hand.

"No! I can't stay. I need to see him now. Where …. Oh." She closed her eyes in defeat. "He's with her. Of course. If I hadn't behaved like such a beast on Saturday, maybe he would have remained here. I….. Need to leave. I don't have a lot of time."

"Wait, please! Let me help you."

"You can't help me. I did this to myself so I'm the only one who can now. Dear God, I could lose everything…Everything and all over nothing…." She steadied herself. "Goodbye, Monsieur. Sorry for the intrusion." She left on her heels and Nadir noticed she took the maze tunnels as opposed to the boat, making it obvious she knew her way around Erik's domain.

He shook his head in shock, proving once more that Erik was full of surprises. _How does a man like him get all the fine looking ladies?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Randolph was staying his final night in Paris at the Hotel Sofitel. After his inability to escort his family to the ballet, he had received a very upsetting telegram from his wife. He needed to place his extra-curricular activities on hold so he could make the necessary appearances and put Miriam's meddling at bay. He had his men pack up his belongings and was taking care of a few business letters before going out for one last night on the town.

"Comte de Chagny, would you require a carriage this evening or will you find your own way?"

He finished signing his name on the last documents and sealed the envelope. "A carriage will do nicely, thank you." He then stood up and another servant was ready to assist him with his dining jacket. "Thank you. I am sure I will be needing your assistance soon. Rest assured, this is only a temporary absence." He laughed "Are you two married?"

The men looked at the Comte and shook their heads. He patted them both on the back. "Listen to me boys, avoid it for as long as you can. While we are still the dominant sex, every once in a while our chivalry requires us to bend a little. Now, where did I place my hat?"

There was a knock at the door and one of them jumped to answer it. The other proceed to go and find Randolph's hat. As the Comte adjusted his cufflinks.

"Monsieur de Chagny?"

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Now? Tell whomever it is that I am going out for the evening and the matter can wait upon my return to Paris."

"She seemed rather insistent, monsieur."

"She?" This piqued Randolph's interest. Well I suppose for a lady, one must always make time." He grinned. "Send her in."

"Mademoiselle, the Comte will see you…."

Annie didn't wait for a proper introduction. She bypassed the servant and went straight into the room to find Randolph, slamming the door. "Randolph, thank God you are still here."

"Annie? What are you doing here this time of night? I am on my way out. In just a few moments, you would have missed me and who knows when our paths might have crossed again."

"What do you mean?" She then glanced around the room and while she had never been up to see him before, she could see the room was uncharacteristically vacant.

"I'm returning to the country for a short time. I have some…. Business matters that need my attention. Anyhow, what can I do for you? Would you like something to drink?"

She couldn't contain her nerves. "Perhaps I will have something. It has been a very trying day."

He nodded seeing her unusual demeanor. "I'll pour us some cognac." He returned and found her sitting, looking very despondent. "Here, drink this."

"Thank you." She gulped it down and felt herself wanting to gag. Instead she closed her mouth tightly, until she was sure the liquid would not travel back up.

"What is it, Annie? I have never seen you like this. Where is your usually tough and stern exterior? Where is the woman who only two nights ago sent me away with my tail between my legs?"

"Randolph, I'm in trouble…"

He looked at her intently. "Trouble, Annie? How so?" He sat down on the bed.

"Do you remember when I told you that Andrea Simone had gone missing?"

He paused for a moment and then pretended to think back. "I do recall. We were at dinner. Yes. What does this have to do with you?"

"Her body was found at the Opera House this morning. She's….. She's dead. She's dead and the police think I might have had something to do with it."

"You? How absurd." He grinned slightly.

"Well, tell that to Detectives Collins and Hangratty. The way they were questioning me... And now apparently they think I had a motive all because of the dance solo."

"Oh dear. Well, I'm sure these matters will straighten themselves out." He got up. "Stay as long as you wish to compose yourself but I must be going. I have a few friends waiting. Perhaps we can have lunch when I am back in the city." He placed his hand over her cheek and then walked towards the door.

"Randolph, I thought we were friends!"

He turned innocently. "We are, Annie. We are. But I think you recall all friendships have a price. I am not going to tell you of my terms again. If you are asking a favor of me to see if I can try and use my influence to get those two buffoons to focus their attentions on finding the real killer, then you know I would expect reciprocity."

Her voice trembled when she responded with a weak yes. He looked at her, waiting for something more compelling but she refused to meet his gaze. He sighed loudly and they were interrupted by his servant's knock at the door. He opened it.

"Yes?"

"Comte, your carriage is ready and here is your hat."

"Ah, thank you. One moment." He closed the door and looked back at Annie who still hadn't looked at him. "Annie, I must leave. I have friends waiting and then a very early start in the morning." He placed his hat on his head and opened the door, only to hear her calling him back.

"Randolph!"

"Annie, what is it now? I….."

"Why not start now?" Her trembling fingers began to undo the buttons of her dress and it fell mercilessly to the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

Sunlight danced upon Cassie's face, as she fluttered her eyes open. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so wonderful. She then felt two strong arms subconsciously embrace her from behind. She was startled at first but when she glanced around the room, she remembered she was in Thomas' study as last night's events came rolling through her mind. She blushed and smiled as she looked up at the face of the only man who ever held her heart.

Thomas was still asleep, holding her protectively as they lay on the couch. Last night had been a fantasy come true and yet it was only a taste of all the heavenly nights she dreamed for them going forward. She remembered their conversation in between heated, passionate kisses and tender, consuming caresses.

_Last Night._

"Cassie, I love you and our time together is precious to me. I don't want to feel guilty for wanting you the way I do but….."

"No! I don't want guilt or regret or apologies. I want all that we should have had. I love you, Thomas and I am not going to give you up. I don't know what the future holds for us but I know I can't deny these feelings."

"Please…" He kissed her with such intensity; they fell onto the couch with their arms around each other. "Let me do this right. Let's look at every alternative. I promise I will not leave you but until we know for sure, let's wait and see if we can have it all. A marriage, a home, and a life where we don't have to hide what we feel."

She pulled him closer and began to unbutton his shirt. She couldn't have all those layers between them. Not now, not tonight. She needed to feel his skin align with hers. "I will never deny my love for you again."

"It's…." _Dear God, the feel of her fingers on my chest…_ "I want you properly. I am not going to wait a lifetime again but if there is a chance for us to be married first…Cassie, I won't spoil this or make people think you are a fallen woman."

"My love….." She applied angel kisses to his exposed chest and proceeded to work upwards towards his neck and let her lips linger a moment before pressing them feverishly towards his. When she needed to breathe, she pulled away reluctantly and looked into his eyes. She could see them burning with love for her. "I would rather be a fallen woman in your arms, then a virtuous one at Vincent's side."

Thomas melted the way her words echoed with a hunger for him. He let his hands move softly, gently across her body, letting his fingers explore as he watched her become alive from his touch. He was about to devour her neckline, when she arched back in pain.

"What is it?"

She grimaced as she shook her head. "It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting….." She then realized that in 10 years of marriage with Vincent, she had never felt a fraction of the feelings Thomas was stirring in her by these sheer moments of bliss. "I…."

He silenced her with a kiss. "You're hurting. Cassie…."

"I don't want to stop. It's nothing….."

"I am not going anywhere. Whether you and I make love tonight or we wait, I won't leave your side. Nor will I go back on the plans or promises we make tonight."

She looked at him in confusion. "But if we don't….."

"Are you telling me this is all or nothing? After 10 years of constant craving and longing, we can't wait until you are fully recovered?"

She then froze with embarrassment. "I…..Oh Thomas, what must you think?" She got up slowly and was only stopped by the pull of his hand.

"That my lady is irresistible and she is insatiable for me." He laughed as he made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "I know this American stud is hard to resist but you must think of your health. Besides, I want you to be able to keep up with me, missy."

She began laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I was afraid that if we didn't….. That we would never have this chance again."

"Are you crazy, woman? I've sampled the merchandise and I am even more eager to buy." He kissed her nose as he breathed her in.

"Thomas, I do want to marry you. I just don't know what will happen and even if I have to stay with Vincent, I can't lose you again. Please, don't tell me that once we leave this room, everything we felt and said will leave with it."

"Who said we are going to leave this room?"

She looked at him puzzled. "I thought you said….."

"We may not be able to run away. We may not be able to make love tonight…But let's see anything or anyone stop me from holding you and kissing every inch of your body."

Her eyes were smoldering. "Thomas, you mean…"

"I'll be gentle and I aim to please." He laid her down when she stopped him with a kiss.

"What about you? Thomas, I want to please you…."

"Loving me is pleasing me. Allowing me to show you a little love is pleasing me. Letting us wait, until we know all our options before making a decision on our future roles, will please me. Regardless of titles, whether we are husband and wife or secret lovers, I will be pleased."

She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. "I am yours, my darling. Always yours."

"Let me show you what that means."

_The Morning After_

She kissed his cheek and grinned when she felt the traces of a morning stubble on Thomas' face. _Even this early, he looks divine…._She then remembered his promise and she was suddenly feeling awkward when she realized she was wrapped up in a blanket, with hardly much else. She shifted a little and heard his raspy, yet soothing voice call her name.

"Where are you off to?"

"I….I suddenly realized that I….Wait? Are you?" She then turned frantically and saw he was shirtless but still had his pants on. She let out a sigh of relief and then wondered to herself, why it should matter. Wasn't she the one who had wanted much more last night?

He ran his fingers through his hair. "How did you sleep?" He grinned, mischievously.

"I hardly slept at all, actually." Her grin matched his.

"You know, I have never known this couch to be so comfortable. I may have to take up a new residency, right in here." He kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

He sat up and made a face. "Cassie, you need to take your medicine and you'll need to have eaten something. I can…..Wait, are you having second thoughts about what we said….What we did?"

She shook her head and kissed his lips, quickly."I'm just afraid of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I am with you. Everything could change once….."

"Nothing is going to change. I told you last night. Right or wrong, law or crime, sin or sinless, we are forever bound and one way or the other, we will find a way to be together. He moved from the couch and kneeled before her, caressing her cheek. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I want to…I want to so badly…."

"Good, because a McCarthy, doesn't lie. You can hold me to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months passed and Thomas worked day and night to prove to Cassie of his intentions. Due to the doctor's strict orders, they couldn't share another night like the one in the study, until she had been completely released for fear of a relapse. They also both agreed to not tempt fate and wait to decide once she could speak with an attorney and hear all possible options.

As Mallory had told her, her options were slim and frankly with Vincent's pleading that he wanted a reconciliation, the attorney told her that her refusal could lead to a divorce in his favor and her adoption to Christine could be voided, as she would be seen as unfit parent due to desertion. The fear of having Christine taken away from her or worse, left to the care of Vincent was enough for Cassie to dismiss any chance of filing for a divorce.

Thomas was disappointed but he knew this could potentially be the outcome and he was ready to once again prove his word to Cassie. He had the attorney send Vincent a letter on Cassie's behalf to request a meeting with him. They had secured a date but Vincent never arrived. Instead a telegram came two hours before they were to meet, stating he had been detained and requested another date. When the same situation happened again, Thomas was livid.

"Damn that yellow-bellied coward! What is his angle?"Thomas was fuming, until he felt Cassie's hand on his shoulder.

"Darling, calm down. Maybe this will work to our advantage?"

The attorney entered the room and shook his head. "I just came from the court house. I explained that Madame Valerius wanted to meet with her husband to discuss their marriage and each time a date has been set, Monsieur Valerius does not arrive. I was going to change tactics and suggest that we tried but Vincent was unwilling to meet half way."

"And?" Thomas said his response with a little too much hope and when the attorney went silent, he knew his response had caused Cassie false hope. "Cassandra, it will be alright. We'll…."

"Hold on, Thomas." His attorney motioned for both of them to sit. "Apparently, Vincent has a legitimate excuse. He has been commissioned by the Comte for a three month expedition. He wanted to take the position and prove to his wife he was worthy for her to love him again."

"By being away from her?!"

"Thomas, it's alright." Cassie placed her hand on his knee to calm him. "How does this help, Vincent?"

"Solid employment by a member of nobility." He saw them both nod their heads. "At least we have time."

"Time for what?" Thomas shook his head in the distance.

Cassie asked the attorney to excuse them for a moment. He nodded and left the room. "Love, there is a bright side to all this."

"I fail to see it, baby." He got up slowly.

"We can still reside with one another, all day and all night." She eyed him seductively. "I have missed being in your arms." She was hoping that since she had been officially released by the doctor, Thomas would change his mind about waiting.

He grasped her hand and pulled it up to his lips. "Cassie, I was hoping we would have some closure to all this before now but….."

"But what?"

"I have to leave on business for a month. I've been putting it off for as long as I can and yet…"

"A month? When will you go?"

"The day after tomorrow."

She could sense his fear and she held him close. "Nothing is going to happen. I will still be home, waiting for you when your return."

They could only pray that she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The passing months did not only bring about changes for Thomas and Cassie but to Suzanna, Christine and Erik as well. Suzanna told her grandfather not to worry that she was more than capable of caring for herself as she was a woman of the world, being 16 now. She promised to look after Cassie. After all, she said it was about time she returned the favor, since she took care of her so many years ago.

While Christine cherished each afternoon she shared with Cassie, she was not ready to say goodbye and leave the cottage she shared with Erik. And with each missed meeting with Vincent she wondered if that meant she was securing her spot with Erik for longer or postponing the inevitable of her having to say goodbye to him and never be able to see him as often.

She had wanted to discuss these fears with her angel but there never seemed to be enough time. She had been practicing for her audition like a mad woman, whenever she was with Erik or whether she was on her own. She wanted to make him proud especially since the director had pushed back auditions for the Magic Flute and thus causing Christine to reach the cut off age and therefore only have one possibility to be cast.

And yet her music lessons weren't the only distractions. She found Erik to be different lately. Yes, he was still very encouraging and patient when they rehearsed but he often seemed distant afterwards. She knew he was running himself ragged with his latest scores for the Opera House managers. While she was proud of him for finally getting his long overdue recognition, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being displaced.

If that wasn't enough, she would hear him complain about Antoinette Giry. Every time she heard her name, Christine's blood would boil. Erik would tell her that he saw Annie crying and wanted to comfort her but she ran away from him and cursed at him to stay away. Other times, Erik would confide to Christine that he would see Giry with the Comet de Chagny and it really made him feel terrible that she now confided in a man like that, as opposed to him.

She hated seeing him hurt or rejected and while she loved that he still talked and confided to her, Christine couldn't help but feel jealous about Erik's sadness over dealing with the loss of that woman's friendship. Today, she came home and found him playing a melancholy tune on the piano. She placed her purse down and threw her arms around his neck from behind.

"It's so beautiful, my angel. Yet, so sad. Why?"

He stopped playing and looked at her. She was wearing a green and white summer dress and he couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. Christine grinned when she saw his demeanor change.

"Now that's how my angel should look every day."

"Is that so?" He arched is visible brow.

"You're worth 20…. No, 30 Comtes, Erik. Antoinette Giry is a fool!" She then turned and placed her arms around herself, mentally cursing her response.

"Why would you bring up, Annie?" He remained sitting on the piano bench.

"She's always here. All around us. How could I not?"

He was up on his feet and he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around slowly. "Angel, what is it? Have I upset you?"

"Oh Erik, you don't upset me. It's them!" She pointed outside. "Her! I hate how Mademoiselle Giry makes you feel so bad. I hate that she has such an effect on you when you need to shut her out and focus on how amazing and wonderful you are."

"Really, now." He turned to pick up his music but she pulled at him to face her.

"Yes, really. Suzanna knows it. Cassie knows it. Thomas knows it. Reggie knows it and I know it too. I have known it since I was seven years old. When will you see how good you are? When will you see that you are good enough? Hell, Erik you are so much more than just good enough!" She stormed away from him and walked into her bedroom but did not close the door.

Erik paused for a moment but then took a deep breath and followed her. She was sitting on the bed, facing the wall. He sat down nervously and stalled for a minute before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Christine?"

"Erik, I don't feel like talking. I can't listen to you degrade yourself because that woman is a stupid, fool."

"Then do you by chance, feel like listening? You don't have to respond to me but I have something I need to say to you. It will only take a moment and then I will leave, if you want me to."

When he didn't hear her protest either way, he nodded to himself and started to tell her.

"I know that lately, I have been sad and while seeing Annie with that pond scum does upset me, that it not why am...Sad. For do you ever stop and see that whenever we are having a lesson, I am happy?"

She turned her head a little and nodded, but didn't show him her full face.

He nodded. "I'm very happy when we are working together and I would much rather collaborate with you or hear you sing, than work for those two fools, Reyes and Firmin but I suppose I have to start earning my salary sometime." He uncharacteristically placed his chin on her shoulder and he purred, "Hmm?"

She jumped in surprise and had to place her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. He liked making her laugh. He never considered himself so jovial, yet being around Christine made it easy.

"Well, aside from that, we just celebrated your 15th birthday. Do you remember that?"

This made her turn all the way around to face him and the memory made her heart flutter. Erik had arranged for a private picnic by the Opera House's lake, under the stars. It was the exact same spot where they shared their last night together before she was adopted by Cassie. He then surprised her with her very own horse, whom she named Midnight as she was black as a moonless sky. She had fallen sleep on his shoulder while he read to her poems from Jane Austin.

She smiled brightly."It was the best birthday to date, angel."

"Well, then don't you see?"

She shook her head."See what? I'm growing older. Oh…You're worried about the audition and fear that I will not be cast and since I am at the cut off age they will…."

Erik placed his finger over her mouth. "Are you dim? You will be perfect. They will deem you a triumph otherwise, they have no business directing an opera."

She felt a little dizzy from his praise but still remained focused to question him."Then why would my growing older make you sad? Isn't that what we both want? For when I'm older we….."

"You'll leave me!" He stood up and now it was his turn to face the door.

_Leave? Never….._"Is that why you are so despondent? You think one of these days; I'm going to leave you? Erik, we have talked about this before. I don't want to leave you. I have such fears that I'll have to go back and live with Cassie and then I won't be able to see you daily and I just can't bear to think of that as a possibility. Why in God's name would I leave you by choice?"

He slowly turned around and couldn't find the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat. Christine stood up and walked towards him.

"Wait here." She then kissed his masked cheek.

When she came back into the room, she showed him their signed contract. "Are you calling me a liar," Monsieur Dexter?"

A tear ran down his cheek as he pulled out his wallet and showed her his copy of their contract. "I can release you at any time. I don't want you to feel obligated because of…"

She mimicked his actions from before and placed her index finger over his mouth that wasn't covered by the mask. "I have been so upset these past few weeks, thinking that I couldn't make you happy. Thinking that it was Antoinette's acceptance that you wanted and I was never going to measure up to her."

"Good God, No! Christine, I ….Why haven't we spoken of this before?" He now sounded angry but Christine knew better.

"We will both be busy and have other things that will challenge our free time but Erik, I want….."

"Yes?" He moved closer and found himself wrapping his arms around her.

"I want us to spend more time together. You need to know that…I need to know that we…..Come first." She was now holding him just as tightly.

Erik leaned in and kissed her temples and brushed her nose with his lips. He smiled and then placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. Christine sensed something different in the sweetness of his kisses.

"Your lips feel so tender…."

They were frozen, staring into one another's eyes when they heard a pounding at their door.

"Christine!" Suzanna pounded on the door. "Erik!" She pounded again. "My grandfather just left." She pounded on the door again. "I'm worried about Cassie….. What are you two doing in there?"

_A/N: So she's15! LOL Don't worry, it's still innocent…..And can anybody guess the line I used from Dirty Dancing? _


	34. Chapter 34

**I see that the last chapter met approval and I have to say many of you impressed me with your understanding that 15 is "prime age" for love back in the 1800's. However, we are going to wait a bit longer. Not so much because of society but due to my outline and what needs to happen first. ;)**

**And someone asked about Annie. Don't worry; you shall soon see how she is getting on these days. Try not to be so hard on Suzanna, I mean she isn't a mind reader. LOL Enough of my rambling, let's continue the story, shall we?**

_My lips are tender? Can she be serious? My misshapen and bloated lips are a comfort to her….No, impossible. While I keep them hidden, she must feel the unevenness. Fool! How could you risk such closeness, you are confusing her! You are confusing yourself…_

Christine brought her eyes to Erik's and remained fixated at his glance. She slowly found her voice as she mentally calmed her breathing. "Erik…."

Once more the pounding resumed and Suzanna's whale of a voice was unmistakably heard throughout the cottage.

"Christine? Erik? Are you home?"

Christine mentally cursed her friend's poor timing. "I suppose Suzanna wants to tell us something." She remained inches apart from his masked face.

Erik did not relinquish his hold either. Instead he found himself transfixed by her stare. "Yes…..Or maybe she wants to tell us something."

She almost didn't hear his voice had she not been so closely pressed against him. Then without warning, he released her and coughed loudly. Christine felt instantly cold the second he pulled away from her.

"You'd best see what she wants or she is liable to bring down the cottage, angel." Erik forced himself to smile as he smoothed his hair back out of nervousness rather than vanity.

She nodded and left the room. The instant she was in the hallway, she marched over to the door and yanked it open. Erik stayed behind; pacing the floor to allow himself a moment to process exactly what happened between them or what might have happen if Suzanna had not arrived.

"Dear God, what was I thinking?"

Christine saw Suzanna's face and was even more irritated when she saw her friend completely oblivious as to what she had interrupted. "What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" She laughed as she passed her by and sat on the couch. "Where have you been hiding? I was about to walk along side your bedroom window and just wait for you to return."

"No! You hear me, Suzanna. You can't just come inside the cottage and…."

Suzanna noticed her friend's face was flushed. "Christine, what the hell is going on? You're acting like a crazy person. Look, grandfather left and I'm worried about Cassie. I thought it might be a nice gesture if you, Erik and I took her to supper. She rarely leaves the house due to her fear about what others will say or fear she will encounter Vincent. There's safety in numbers and frankly, there is no crime in dining with one's family." She saw her mood change and Suzanna sat up. "What has gotten into you?"

Erik entered with his flesh mask and calmly addressed Suzanna with a hello. She smiled back. She was still unaccustomed to addressing him merely as Erik to his face, even though he insisted once she turned 16. Suzanna looked at him and then glanced back at Christine. "Did I interrupt something?"

Christine fidgeted with her dress as Erik ignored her last question. "I think you both should go and see Cassie, my dear."

"Erik, what about you?"Christine went to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Alas, I really need to finish my work. Please, go and have a good time. I'm sure she misses you…" He then looked at both girls. "I'm sure she would cherish time alone with you both."

Suzanna got up, smiling. "Good news. Okay, let's go. Bye, Erik." Her hand was at the doorknob and she glanced behind her to see if Christine was following yet she saw her remain in place. Suddenly she got a feeling that she had interrupted something. Her mind was racing but knew better than to say anything then and there. "I'll come back with the carriage. Maybe by then you will have changed your mind, Erik. Do try and convince him, Christine." She didn't look at either of them, as she closed the door and grinned to herself.

Christine nodded at her words. "Erik, she's right. You should come. It won't be a late night."

He cupped her chin. "I am sure your mother would appreciate having you all to herself." He then began to move towards the piano.

"Erik, what did we just say in my bedroom?" Without a reason, the word bedroom caused her to blush slightly.

"I…"

"We said we should spend more time together." She tried to not let his sudden distance distract her thoughts. "I know that Cassie would welcome seeing you for more than five minutes at a time. Won't you reconsider, for me?"

He looked at her with incredible gratitude. "My Christine." He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "You are either far too kind or a bit too blind. Cassie is a wonderful woman but I would be a fool to think she wouldn't relish the opportunity to not have to share you with me. I have seen her face, during the times I have come and escorted you home from your visits. For it is the same look I have whenever you leave…me."

His words made her smile as her heart swelled. If she didn't want to leave before, she certainly didn't want to now. "I should really stay and practice. You could work on your music and I will practice alone. Then we could….."

He placed his finger to her lips, realizing that he loved touching them any way possible. "Enjoy your time. I will still be here when you return and if you are up for it, we could give Midnight and Caesar some overdue exercise."

She nodded with glee. "Oh, yes! Angel, that would be perfect. I love riding with you."

He smiled in acceptance, thankful he had made her happy but even more grateful that he could be alone for a few hours and have time to process all that passed between them. He needed to put everything into perspective and remind himself that Christine had many important things in store for her and an entanglement with a carny freak was not one of them. He returned to the piano.

Christine on the other hand, wanted to take advantage of every moment she shared with Erik. She realized now would finally be the perfect time to present him with her gift.

"I…I have something for you."

"For me?" He began to shake his head.

She went over and brought him back towards the couch. "I have had this for you for months yet there never seemed to be the right time or place."

"But Christine, you needn't get me a present. The sweetest thing you could ever grant me is your time."

She squeezed his hand. "I feel the same way, Erik but this…..This is long overdue. Now, please sit down." She motioned for him to take a seat and she backed up, signaling to not follow her.

He had a confused look on his face and soon he felt embarrassed. He called out to her. "Christine, really this isn't necessary. I have done nothing that requires a present." He ran his hands over his knees as he waited anxiously for her return.

She entered the room and placed the present behind her back. "So one is only allowed a present when it serves a purpose? Whatever happened to the element of surprise? Or the sheer pleasure of seeing the…._Well I can't see your real look or expression, now can I? But someday, I will again. "_Look of happiness in the person they love's eyes?"

He then extended his head to see if he could see what was behind her. She smiled, knowing his curiosity was piqued.

"Why Erik, are you suddenly eager for your undeserving present?" She giggled.

He sighed. "I….Angel, you needn't spend your money on me. I…." He then saw her stare at him, knowing all she wanted was to make him happy. He felt shameful. Just because he wasn't used to such kindness, didn't mean he should make her feel as if she had done something wrong. "I am just not accustomed to such generosity. I never expected….Then again, knowing you, maybe I should have."

That response made her fling her arms to his neck almost causing the violin case to smack him on his back. Erik threw his arms around her and hardly noticed the case, as he was enjoying the warmth of Christine beside him once more. She broke away to place the case in his hand.

"I have been waiting for just the right time to give this to you. Yet, it never felt right. I wanted it to be special and then we were so busy and …Well, never mind that now. Erik, this is yours."

Erik looked at the case and knew instantly what it was. He wordlessly protested that he was not worthy of such a gift. However Christine anticipated his reaction and pressed the case deeper into his hands.

"My father's music has been silent for far too long. You can make the music sing again, angel. He would have wanted it to be played. I can't think of a composer that is more talented or worthy."

He eyed her cautiously and she nodded encouragingly. With her approval, he opened the case carefully and stared at the vintage instrument. He studied it and then took it out of the case. He touched the tip of the violin bow, marveling at its condition. Next, he closed his eyes and let his fingers grace the strings.

Christine smiled as she saw how happy it made her angel. She also knew that it was a good thing she did have plans for the evening as Erik would be no use to her right now. She looked up to the ceiling and smiled, imagining her papa laughing at the scene.

_I suppose he likes the violin a little too much._ She grinned and kissed his masked cheek, while he was still in a deep trance. "Goodbye, angel. I won't be gone long." She got up to get her shawl and then turned back to him. "Don't stay up too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette was falling, falling into a pit of despair and self-loathing. Ever since her first night with Randolph, she had felt as if no matter how hard she washed her body, she would never be free of his scent or his mark. She thought since he would be leaving Paris afterwards, she wouldn't have to endure this change in their relationship for long. However, Hangratty and Collins were coming down hard on anyone and everyone that was tied to Andrea. She found that the more she was separated from Randolph, the more she felt vulnerable to the circumstantial evidence that was being piled up.

Randolph used this to his advantage. Once he returned to Miriam, he played nice for a few days but made his contacts aware that the search for some mediocre dancer should not be the focus of the taxpayers' monies. He encouraged his contacts at the police station to allow Collins and Hangratty to continue their findings but to not waste unnecessary resources. Therefore he was allowing the two policemen to go on a wild goose chase, while ensuring Antoinette's protection. However she didn't have to know that quite yet.

Whenever Antoinette saw Erik in the shadows, she longed to reach out to him and have him cradle her in his arms as she cried herself dry. She couldn't say how many times she almost let it happen but then she remembered what she had done. No matter how despicable her choice was, it was her choice. She couldn't blame a man for being a man. She cursed her pride and her once superiority lifestyle. She feared that by telling Erik the truth, he would look at her in disgust and deplore her for her hypocrisy. She would rather have him think she was a woman of morals and lose him, than have him remain her friend out of pity and obligation.

What began as a one or two time favor, seemed to be dragging out for months. Randolph managed to make frequent, one day trips to Paris and seeing Antoinette was always on the agenda. She would press him for answers to where things stood with the investigation and he in turn would press himself up against her. After his visits she would run to the bathroom and immediately bathe as means to try and cleanse herself. One night, she made herself throw up, after she left his hotel and returned to the Opera House. His gagging hot breath kept surrounding her long after it was over and she swore she could still taste him in her mouth.

It was after this incident that she dressed and went to one of the dance rooms to try and focus on something that he had yet to taint in her. As she tried to lose herself in the movements, she saw Erik's reflection in the mirror. She turned and couldn't help but smile at him.

"You are still the most beautiful dancer I have ever laid eyes upon, Annie." He bowed his head in praise.

She moved away from the bar and went to fetch her towel. She placed it around her neck and shook her head. "Why are you lurking about at this hour?"

"I always walk the halls when I can't sleep. You know this."

"I would have thought you would be at your cottage, outside Paris." She didn't mention Christine's name but she didn't have to. Erik knew what she was implying.

"I should be. I find it much easier to sleep through the night there." He didn't have to give Christine's name as the reason. Erik knew she had guessed why.

"Then why….."

"I wish you'd tell me what I have done that has caused you to recoil against me? I have seen you with that poor excuse of a man and I can't imagine what you would even have in common with a man like that. He is married and furthermore, cruel. He may say he cares for you but he is not sincere. He cares for himself. I know you think I've hurt you but please don't hurt yourself further in an attempt to punish me."

"He isn't like what you think. He's…Helpful and has been there for me."

"Let me be the one to be there for you. We were close friends once. Why must Christine change all that? She doesn't hate you. She would like to have your favor. Why must you have all or nothing?"

She saw his eyes and she felt as if they possessed all the sadness of the world. She wanted to scream and tell him it wasn't him. It was her. All her own fault. But she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Instead she remained silent.

Erik nodded in forced acceptance. "Fine. So be it. I am done, Antoinette. I have begged your forgiveness. I have asked and questioned and tried everything I know to do to get you to open up to me. To get you to tell me what I did so we could at least discuss it as adults. Yet you refuse. So now, so do I."

"Erik?"

He stood tall and looked directly at her. "I will never again seek you out. My door will always be open and you can see me whenever you wish but I will not be the one to come first ever again. For I am not some dog you can kick around because suddenly you are not lonely anymore. I am a man and therefore we either resume our friendship as equals or we part in agreement. I will no longer take this abuse and you will no longer have to stomach me. Goodbye, Annie."

He was gone before she could scream out his name and fall to the floor in a mess of sobs she tried to suppress with her towel.

She hadn't seen Erik since that night nor did she try and seek him out. She had blocked that night from her memory for as long as she could but as she dressed for a party at the Hotel Sofitel, she remembered how he told her goodbye, begging her to call to him and she refused. A tear slid down her cheek.

_Stop it you ninny! It is better this way. At least he can never think you weak or fallen. To him you will always be stoic, independent and….._ She looked at the woman in the mirror staring back at her. "A lost and broken soul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randolph was back in full force when he rented out the entire top floor of the Hotel Sofitel for his amusement. He had buckets of Champagne and food galore with live musicians awaiting his command, along with guest after guest ready to take advantage and indulge in his gluttony. As he laughed and made merry throughout the party, one of his servants tracked him down and informed him that Mlle. Giry had arrived.

"Excuse me, my good friends. I have another caller whom I must greet." He kissed a few ladies' hands and winked over at the men. He then made haste to greet Annie with a lingering look.

"You look positively ravishing, my dear. Now the party can truly begin." He let his eyes stare at her up and down until she was noticeably uncomfortable. "That dress….It is perfect. It fits just as I knew it would."

She forced herself to look at him."Your tastes are without question, Randolph. Thank you."

"No, No Annie it is I who should thank you. Come, meet my guests!"

"Wait!" She hesitated." I don't know these people. What if they….."

"They don't know Miriam, if that is what you are asking. My life in Paris is different than my life back home. We have nothing to fear here." He extended his hand.

"Randolph, that's not what I meant."

He looked at her puzzled. She came up to him and began walking in with him slowly as she whispered, "The police are everywhere. The papers have been relentless about this manhunt to find Andrea's killer. You know I am innocent. I would have though that after all this time, this matter would go away."

He smiled at the guests as he responded. "As I told you, these things take time. Would you rather nothing be done for that poor lost soul? I thought you wanted to make sure you were found innocent but that the murdered be brought to justice?"

"You know…." Her voice was louder than she had anticipated and she murmured, "You know I want whomever did this found."

_Unlikely, as he is off to sea with my son Raoul until this madness dies down. _"You know, when you raised your voice just now it was very intoxicating." He moved his hand lower to her buttocks.

"Randolph! Not here." She slapped his hand away. "All I am saying is that it has been months. Why am I still a suspect?"

"Have you been charged?"

"No, but those two policemen are surrounding the Opera House day and night and it has affected my work and my art and…."

"Annie." He turned her so she faced him."You're innocent. Why are you acting guilty?"

"Because I feel as if I have to keep paying for crimes I didn't commit."

"Hush, now. You need to relax. I'll get you a drink and after the party….."

"When? When will I be free?"

"I told you. I am working on it. Dear God, I am so sick of you harping on this. It's all you have asked about since you got here."

"As I am sick of servicing you!" She saw his face and she realized she had gone too far. "I'm sorry. Dear God, Randolph, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I just….."

He moved away and curtly said, "You should go home."

"Randolph, No! I'm sorry. I am just so stressed and tensed. I didn't mean it. I… Enjoy our time together. I…."

He wouldn't look at her. He was about to have someone escort her out, when she pulled him into the doorway and kissed him hard. When he came to his senses he licked his lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth, panting like a school boy.

"God, what you do to me."

She ran her finger up and down his suit lapel."You could get rid of these guests and meet me in one of the spare rooms." She then proceeded to kiss his Adam's apple and place her other hand dangerously close to the buttons of his trousers.

He laughed. "There's my saucy pet. Wait for me."

She nodded and stood still as he left her alone. Inside she was screaming for the Lord to take her before she would have to endure much more.

Hours later, Randolph returned. Annie had fallen asleep in the next room, while she waited for the guests to clear out. He was drunk and ready for the night Annie had pre-ordained for them. He climbed on the bed and took a swig from the almost empty bottle of whiskey.

"Wake up, my saucy pet."

She moaned and opened her eyes. Seeing him hovering over her, caused great panic in her and she jumped up from the bed.

"What's the matter?" His words were slurred.

"You're drunk and you took too long. Why?"

He closed and then opened his eyes. "My dear, it takes a while to let a party die down, especially one thrown by the Comte de Chagny."

As she was now standing and he was still on the bed, she wanted to use this to her advantage and make her escape to the door. "It's very late, Randolph. Perhaps another night. I shall be leaving."

"What? No!" He got out of the bed and blocked the door. "I remember that kiss. You want me just as much, don't you?" He eyed her again with lust. "Don't you?"

"Not when you are drunk. Goodnight, Randolph." She tried to get passed him but he was too strong for her.

"You used to be so high and mighty. Yet now…..Now you are here with me and you were waiting for me in my bed. You were ready to take me any way I saw fit. I say, you still are and you are playing the part of a shameless tease." He started to grab her and kiss her.

"No! Randolph! Stop!" She pushed him off with all her might and she stayed at a distance."You don't want to take me like this, do you? Don't you want me willing to tempt you?"

He smiled at her. "You're right. I do want you like that."

"Oh thank you, God." She started to make her way towards the door. "We can get together the next time you are in town….I'll..."

"No, Annie. That's not what I meant." He turned and laid down on the bed. "I do want you. I want you to please and tease me and I want you right now."

"But…."

"You said you weren't tired of servicing me yet, didn't you? Were you lying?"

She knew she had no choice but to comply and answer him."No, of course not." Her voice trembled.

"Stand in front of the bed and when I tell you to do so, you will take off an item of clothing until I say stop. That will be more than enough teasing as you drive me wild with desire. I then will show you how much."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, no matter how hard she tried. He had finally done it. There was no denying it. She was now his whore and he would do all he could to use her for his amusement.

Randolph ignored the tears and sat up as he placed his arm underneath his head. "Take the dress off slowly…."


	35. Chapter 35

Christine could feel her insides shaking. Why had she agreed to allow Suzanna and Cassie to accompany her to the audition? At dinner, it seemed to be a perfect idea. She only saw the support of her best friend and adoptive mother being a benefit. Now that the day had finally arrived, she didn't even want Erik there for fear she would disappoint him, let alone more people to inadvertently let down.

She saw Cassie give her a wide smile and could hear Suzanna rambling on about something but if truth be told, all she could really focus on was Erik's demeanor and what he was thinking her chances were. She looked over to where he was sitting and cursed his flesh mask one more time. It was impossible to really know what he was thinking, unless he told her. She decided to go over her solo again and again in her mind. When Erik selected the piece, she was ecstatic. It fit her voice perfectly and she loved singing the song. A bit of a sharp contrast from the actual character she would be auditioning for but Erik insisted her audition song should highlight her range. He reasoned it would be riskier to go with an obvious choice, rather than prove she wasn't afraid to be different.

_Angel, what are you thinking? Do you really think I'm ready? _She cursed herself. _Ninny! He would never waste his time if you weren't ready. He is far too busy than to go on random audition calls with you. Yet, he hasn't said more than two words to me all morning._

"Christine, darling?"

At first, she couldn't hear Cassie, until the second time she called her name after the proud parent placed her hand on Christine's knee. "Christine?"

"Hmm? Yes, Cassie?"

"We're here, sweetheart."

Christine's heart sank. "So soon?"

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "So soon? I feel as if we have been riding forever. Let's go in there and show them who their new Queen is!"

Erik grinned and exited first to offer his assistance to the ladies. He then popped his head inside and saw Christine holding her head in her hands.

"Christine, what is it?"

She shot her head up at the sound of his voice. "I think we should go home."

Erik shook his head as a means to make sure he understood her correctly. "Go home? Are you ill? Christine we must go inside. What is causing you to act this way?"

"Erik, you haven't said a word all morning. You…..Do you think this is a mistake? If you feel I am not ready, I would rather you tell me than only pretend because you think it is what I want to hear. I need you to be my maestro and not my….." _Friend….No, that's not what he is. I mean he is but…_

"Christine Daae, you know me much better than to think I would waste my time for amusement alone. I would never come all the way out here with your best friend and mother all so I can have you make a mockery of my tutelage. When you sing, it's me they hear, remember? Why would I risk that? Why would l put you through that, unless I knew you would be flawless?"

"But…..This morning you never said anything to me about…. I thought…" She could feel her face getting hot. "I'm so embarrassed."

He smiled. "Christine, if you must doubt yourself, there is nothing I can do about that. Yet as your maestro, I command you to never doubt me. You have so much potential and you are just 15. Wait! Just wait until you have performed once or twice on stage and we expand your repertoire. My darling, can't you see? Your voice is not only my instrument to mold and fine tune but your voice has become my muse. I compare every note to it."

"And I thought you were the one having doubts….." She let her eyes gaze adoringly at him.

"And I thought you knew I could never doubt you." He then felt guilty. He was so preoccupied about formalities, he never stopped to tell her all the things she needed to hear from him. "I am sorry for making you doubt my sincere aspirations for your success. You will do well, angel and you will not only make me proud but you will finally see for yourself where you truly belong."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Today, I sing for you and only you."

He kissed her hand. "What if you sing to me...And the casting directors, eh?" He chuckled. "We must not keep them waiting."

She nodded with a new air of confidence and took Erik's hand so he could help her out of the carriage. They quickly gathered inside and saw Cassie and Suzanna wave them on as they took their seats in the audience.

"Angel, you must register. Come, we'll get your form. Then I'll wait for you backstage, okay?"

She only nodded, for fear her voice would start to shake prematurely. He squeezed her hand. "Courage, you will be perfect."

When Erik presented Christine to the registrar, she handed him a form and then went to handle another matter. When Erik saw the form he tried to get the woman's attention.

"Madame, if you please. There is a mistake. Mlle. Daae is a solo artist."

The woman looked at Christine and then back at Erik. "That may be monsieur but in an effort to help save time and allow our directors to see who's voice will best match and blend better with others, all auditions must be in a form of a duet."

"A duet?!" Christine's voice went up two octaves.

The woman nodded. "Please complete the form and we will call the number on the form when it is her turn. If she has no partner, we will intermix her with the others. Thank you."

Christine looked as if she was going to cry. "Erik, what am I going to do? All we have ever practiced were solos. I do not know any other piece the way I know this song."

"Christine, don't worry. You will sing the piece you practiced."

"But how? It is not a duet."

"It will be the way we are going to perform it. Now, you just be ready to sing and follow my lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The auditions seemed to move quicker than Christine would have liked and before she knew it, they called her number and was asked to take the stage. She looked around to see if she could spot Erik in the audience but all she saw were Cassie and Suzanna. She gave them a weak smile and moved ever so slowly to the stage.

"Mademoiselle Daae?"

She nodded but when no one heard her she coughed and tried to reply with conviction. "Yes? Er…Yes! I am her. I am Christine Daae, number 42."

"Good, now give your music to the pianist and ….Where's your duet partner?"

"I….." She swallowed hard and was about to say the first thing that could fly out of her mouth, when Erik came galloping up to the stage.

"I will be accompanying Mlle. Daae on the piano as well as in song. Just give us a moment." He took her hand and pulled her back stage. "Now, I don't want you to panic."

"Erik, what are we going to do?"

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I know you are scared but that can be a good thing. Fear can turn to determination, which leads to concentration, which proves devotion and pride for one's passion. You will not fail. Now I am going to play this piece for you and you will sing to me. Forget about everything and everyone else. When needed, I will sing along and throw in a line or two on my own."

"What part?" She tried to take the music from him to study his changes.

He pulled the music away. "You have no changes. You know this and you will be wonderful. I will shadow you. I've reviewed the song, angel. It will work. Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head as if it were not even a fair question. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sing, my angel of music. Sing to me."

She nodded in assurance only this time she could feel her confidence return, as she walked back on stage. Erik followed and proceeded to go to the piano.

"Mlle. Daae and I are ready."

"What's your name?"

"Erik Dexter." He then began to play by giving Christine the long introduction.

When she heard her cue, it was if someone had turned a light on inside her. She faced the directors and began to sing.

"This affection I feel is hard to understand  
It's not the way I planned  
My world is changing  
Wherever I turn  
It's his face I see  
Looking back at me  
And in my eyes I can't disguise  
The affection I feel  
Is getting the better of me."

She looked at Erik and kept her eyes on him as she sang the next verse.

"Oh for the first time it's not a dream  
Oh for the first time it seems so real  
That I want to remember  
Every moment  
That I'm there beside him  
When he gently takes my hand

So here I am  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And all because of him  
My world is changing."

Erik then added his voice to match the last note she ended on.

"She's turned my whole world upside down."

She smiled, hearing his voice match hers and continued.

"Everything that I do  
I do to catch his eye  
Well and I won't deny  
I stand here guilty…"

She nodded to him as if the song was actually forcing her to realize she had done those things on more than one occasion when she was alone with Erik.

Erik kept his gaze on her and sang another line.

"I wonder if she feels the same…"

He then slightly nodded to cue her that the next part would have both their voices join as one.

"Is this affection I feel  
Gotten the better of me

So for the first time  
Can this be love?  
Oh for the first time  
I know it's real."

The directors looked at one another as they heard a perfect blend of spirit and passion in two voices that combined to form one perfect blend. Erik played and allowed Christine to take another solo line.

She found herself walking towards him up stage as Erik couldn't help but sing with her once more.

"But for the first time  
I understand, try to understand  
Yes for the first time  
I realize  
That all the things that happened  
Well they're happening to me….."

Christine then sang out the last line with all her might.

"Every time I'm with that man."

Erik echoed her again.

"Every time I'm with her."

He then allowed her to sing the final two lines, coming in as a background voice that lingered over the tender music. He met her eyes one final time and they sang the same note on the word man.

""Every time I'm with…"

"Could I be that…"

"Man."

The audience cheered and applauded and Christine couldn't remember when she ever felt such a rush. She could feel herself wanting to fly into Erik's arms. Erik wanted to jump onto the stage and twirl her across the floor. He had never heard their voices sound so perfect together, not even in the song they wrote together.

_Erik…That was incredible. We were….. _She placed her hand on her heart. _Every time I'm with that man….._

Cassie and Suzanna looked at one another not exactly sure of what they had just witnessed. Cassie eyed the woman before her that was no longer a little girl, while Suzanna switched her gaze from Christine to Erik and back again.

"If those two aren't in love, I don't know who is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Christine and Suzanna were out riding and had found themselves close to the de Chagny estate.

"I still can't believe I'm even able to ride with you today. I saw that rehearsal schedule of yours, three hours every day after your studies and that's not even including what the theatre wants. My God, Erik is going to run you ragged." Suzanna giggled.

Christine kept a firm hold on Midnight's reins and smiled softly. "Erik is a magnificent teacher and I want the extra time. I realize the theatre has their own musical director but no on one is like Erik. He just wants to ensure I don't pick up any bad habits."

"I still can remember the look on their faces after your soulful duet. I bet they are kicking themselves for putting an age limit on the ones who could actually audition. Truly, Christine the two of you were perfect."

She paused slightly as she smiled remembering the feelings that singing that song with Erik stirred inside her. It did not go unnoticed by Suzanna.

"So….."

"Yes, Suzanna?" It was as if Christine was bracing herself to what was going to happen next.

"Honestly, do I even have to say it?" Suzanna's horse was now facing Christine's.

"Apparently you do as I still have no idea what you are going to say."

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you and won't even try to play coy with my clever expressions. What has changed between you two? Clearly after that song you and he… Christine, come on. You can't say you didn't have a talk about your relationship, can you?"

Her face remained unchanged. "We talk all the time."

"About the next step?"

"What next step? Suzanna, nothing had changed. Erik and I are…"

"Yes, what are you two? Christine, now is the time to talk about your feelings. You have grown up and clearly Erik has noticed. There really shouldn't be any barriers for you two when it comes to that. If you're telling me you two are just close friends, you are lying. I saw you sing together and so did Cassie."

Christine sighed. "She has been trying to talk with me alone ever since the auditions but I can't. What would I say? What if she makes me see that I am wrong to want...What if she doesn't approve?"

"In your friendship? She batted her eyes innocently and then laughed but saw her friend's face fall. "Christine, I'm teasing. I'm sure she just wants to know what the rest of us do." She motioned her horse to move up towards Christine's. "Okay, maybe you can't answer what you and Erik are but can't you answer how you feel?"

"About who, Erik?"

"No, the weather. Of course Erik! My God, are you this dim in classes?" She sighed in frustration.

"Suzanna, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything... And nothing. What if I tell him and he….What if he thinks it is still too soon? What if I'm unsure and it turns out to be a big mistake?"

"Are you unsure? Christine when I saw you two the other day…"

"We were acting. It could have been for the sake of the song. It is a realization piece, so obviously…."

"It was the perfect song. It was a revelation piece, alright. I know about acting and once that song ended, the emotions were still there. Look, you are right. You can't predict what Erik is feeling but you can admit your feelings. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him. He's been everything to me since I was seven years old."

"Hmm..I never thought you would play words against me. Are you in love with him? Better?" She matched her stare and wouldn't let go.

Defeated she dismounted and walked away from her a little. "What if I scare him away or lose him? I can't. Maybe the risk is too great."

"Christine….."

She turned her head a little and looked up at her friend with sincere eyes as she nodded and whispered, "I love him. Dear God, I love him so much."

Suzanna leaped off her horse. "Then tell him! This isn't horrible news, it's wonderful. And you won't lose him. Christine, I think Erik is just shy. I think you will need to encourage him."

"But he's the man….."

"All the more reason we women need to take action. Our men folk are useless when it comes to this stuff." She laughed.

"But, why would he be shy? We have wanted this to happen, haven't we?"

"Maybe he fears rejection because of his age?"

"His age?" Christine shook her head. "I never even saw that as an issue."

"Well, Erik may think it's too soon for you to consider something serious or he may be feeling as if the age gap is too wide."

"We have everything in common. God, as if age could stand in our way." Christine was now more and more determined.

"Then tell him! He will need to hear that from you. Unless he fears his…"

"His what?" Christine's tone seemed to be a bit on edge.

"Nothing….. How has it been between you two since coming back from the audition?"

"Fine…I mean we have dinner and we laugh and talk and maybe...maybe we tease a little but...We have productive lessons…It's heaven. Yet yesterday he had to return to the Opera House."

"That's rotten timing. Guess it's not always so great to be a genius."

She nodded and the disappointment was evident. "He'll be back in time for your performance, though."

"So, you two are coming together?" She grinned.

"Yes, of course." Her eyes lit up for a moment. "You mean, I should say something then?"

Suzanna shrugged her shoulders. "Might be the perfect outing. Both of you will be dressed up. You'll have seen a marvelous production." She grinned. "And a perfect chance to talk about the audition. Christine, you have to least talk about it. It was obvious to everyone there that you two have something special."

"We do, don't we?" She said it more to herself than to Suzanna.

"Besides he's going to need you to tell him that his face, doesn't matter." She stood and waited for her wrath.

"What did you say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip was inside his study trying hard not to watch the girls. He hadn't seen Suzanna in a few days and the ache of being away from her hit him hard. He was tempted to go out to them but decided against it. He knew that Suzanna would not appreciate him interrupting her time alone with Christine. She would tell him if she had wanted to see him, she would have sought him out. Then she may imply he certainly hadn't been doing that with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her more often but lately his free time was not his own, thanks to Raoul's return and Randolph directing some business to Phillip's attention.

When he returned to his studies, the door opened and he made a mental groan, when he saw Raoul standing before him.

"Dear brother, it is good to see you."

Phillip didn't reply. He only brought his eyes back to his book.

"What, no tearful greeting? I've been at sea for a long time. Surely you can have some pity for me, especially after father saddled me with Valerius. My God, the man is useless at sea. Thankfully he is back on land as well." He moved about uneasily in the room. "Come now, Phillip are you really going to just ignore me the whole time?"

"It will be a goal." He turned the page of his book on purpose.

Raoul scoffed and moved to the window. "Say, there's our American diva. What, are you sending her secret messages, lover boy?"

"Leave Suzanna out of the conversation, Raoul."

"Oh, that's right. The last time we spoke her name, I believe I may have bruised that jaw of yours." He smiled. He looked once more and saw another woman with her. "Who's the young girl with her?"

Phillip closed his book, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Raoul in the room. "Christine, of course."

"Christine?" He looked out at the window again. "What is someone like her doing with the likes of Suzanna?"

Phillip now stood and faced his brother. "One more word Raoul, I'm warning you."

"Don't be so defensive. As I recall, Suzanna can hold her own. I was just inquiring about her friend. How long has she known her?"

"You've seen her before. She's Valerius' adoptive daughter."

"The ward?! Good God, what a change. She's not at all the pitiful girl she once was."

Phillip was about to leave when Raoul stopped him. "Wait! Let's go and meet them. They are on our property, after all.

"The meadow is free to passing riders…"

"Come on, you can properly introduce us and it will give you a reason to see Suzanna."

Knowing full well that Suzanna would publically skin him alive him if he brought Raoul around Christine, he denied the request. "I will do no such thing. Suzanna and I happen to not be fighting this week and I intend to keep it that way."

Raoul kept his stare out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine, we've talked of this before…..Well actually I have but you seem to only know how to be defensive on the subject. You know I like Erik and you two have my blessing to be on flirtation walk and hopefully much, much more. Yet I need to know, is there something wrong with his face? There is a…Well something on the right side and….."

"Please, stop. Suzanna, I love you but don't make me discuss his face."

Suzanna paused and looked at her with care. "So, there is something. Christine, please know that I only noticed because of my time reading make-up books and stage costumes. It isn't noticeable. Have you…..Have you seen what's behind…I mean…"

She stopped her by speaking a one word answer. "Yes."

"And that doesn't matter?"

"Never." _Even if Erik doesn't know it, it will never stop my love for him._

Taking her friend off guard, Suzanna took Christine's hand and smiled. "Then I suggest you tell him everything, and start with that part first."

"You're not going to ask me what he looks like?"

"No, why would I? It won't change who he is on the inside. A mask, no matter how scary or beautiful won't change a good person into a bad person or bad person into a good person. It's what's inside that determines ones worth."

Christine wanted to cry. How long has she been carrying this inside her? Not just the last few days about her love for her angel but the secret she alone carried with regards to Erik's face. She hadn't seen it for almost two years and yet she would never forget it. However, it wasn't as much the scars or the missing skin she recalled. It was the immense sadness she saw in his full face, when he thought she could never look with her heart and see the real man behind the self-proclaimed monster. _Maybe Erik will stop wearing the flesh mask at the cottage for fear Suzanna will stop by?_

"Suzanna, you can never tell anyone. If …"

"Tell anyone, what?" She winked at her. "As I told you Christine, I know all I need to know about your angel. Now what are we going to do to get him to know all about you, eh?" She giggled.

She joined in and realized they hadn't talked of Phillip in far too long. "What has become of you and….."She gestured over to the house.

"Ah, well let's just say you aren't the only one confused."

"What happened? I thought everything was going so well."

"It was….I mean is….Well, I haven't tested the waters."

"What do you mean?"

"With my rehearsals ending so late, Phillip and I see each other at the oddest of hours. Thus there has been no pressure on my part to know whether he is seeing me and damn his father and mother or seeing me in secret. Besides, lately I haven't seen him much at all. His baby brother is home."

"Suzanna, it is obvious he cares a great deal for you."

"I know." She looked up at the house. "But is it enough? Is it enough when the Comte tells him that I am common, American trash and being with me is one-step above marrying a whore."

"Suzanna!"

"It's true, Christine. In their eyes my acting is another form of prostitution."

"But Phillip doesn't see it that way."

"For now…" She then looked at the hoses and back at Christine. "Aren't we supposed to be riding?"

Christine smiled. "Race you?"

"Now, you're talking." She was about to climb up onto her horse when she saw something red on Midnight's saddle. "Christine what on earth is that red thing on Midnight?"

She turned around in confusion and then rolled her eyes. "Oh that." She laughed. "It was with her when Erik bought her and I just haven't had a chance to throw it away. It must have distinguished her from the other folds and since she is so black, the red scarf made her stand out."

"Yes but not in a good way. Truly, that thing looks tattered and torn from where I stand." She went up to Midnight and pulled it out. "Midnight, don't worry about the life you knew before. Christine and Erik will take very good care of you and buy you a new red scar if that is what you so desire." She then pulled it out and handed it to Christine. "Free her, my friend. Only you can."

Christine nodded and laughed. "She's right, Midnight. It's time to embrace your new home."She kissed the horse and climbed up. As she threw the red scarf unceremoniously into the air, she arched over and pulled Midnight's reins. "Are you ready?"

Suzanna grinned and jumped up on her horse. "I'm going to beat you!"

As the girls raced off, Raoul watched with keen interest. "Phillip, Christine dropped her red scarf. Now's my chance to claim it for her and be introduced properly."

Phillip eyed his brother."Raoul, leave it alone. She is Suzanna's best friend. Do you really think you will have a successful meeting?"

He walked briskly to the door. "Don't worry, dear brother. I won't let her poor taste stop me from making her acquaintance." _Fear not my beauty, I shall rescue your scarf and let you thank me properly._

_A/N: The duet is from the musical Tarzan entitled, "For the First Time" and I think very fitting for our couple. So Fop has entered the picture. I'm not sure about you guys but that red scarf story always irked me. Really was that all he could cling to? So weak I'm about to prove it. LOL_


	36. Chapter 36

**Once again I must thank you all of you who have taken the time to read, review and follow this story. To those of you who have reviewed but do not have an account and thus I am unable to reply personally, I just want you to know that your words of support have brought a smile to my face.**

**In fact all your reviews mean a great deal to me and I'm truly humbled. We have only just begun this crazy adventure, so I hope you will stick around for the ride. ;)**

**I own nothing… Except Thomas and Suzanna! Oh crap…I own Vincent and Randolph too…..Damn. Why didn't anyone remind me?**

"I'm gaining on you! I told you, you cannot….." Suzanna was only a few feet away from catching up to Christine and Midnight. She could hear her friend laughing and when she shook her head with a grin, she happened to look over her shoulder and let out a moan. "Oh, good grief!"

Christine stayed focused. It was just like Suzanna to try and distract her so she could claim victory. "It won't work." She kept her eyes in front of her and continued her lead.

Suzanna abruptly stopped and was now in clear line of vision to see Raoul charging towards them. "Christine, I'm serious. It appears we have a tag along." She pointed off into the distance.

"Who is it?" Christine tried to squint her eyes to make out the figure but wasn't sure who it was until he came closer. _Raoul. _ "What do you suppose he wants?"

Suzanna turned her head to face Christine. "Probably a fee for riding through his precious estate. Out of the two brothers I was hoping we'd run into, he wasn't the one."

Christine wanted to respond with words of comfort to her but when Raoul approached them, she kept silent. She hadn't seen him since that night at the restaurant, where she saw him attack Phillip and say hurtful things about her best friend. The worst part was the way he looked at her once he left the scene without a trace of remorse for being discovered. Moreover, the look he gave her as if she was just common trash because he didn't take her as a person of interest. What changed? Why should he take time to seek the two of them out now? Then it dawned on her.

_My make over…..I certainly looked different back then. Since that night, I've grown and with Suzanna's help I've taken to accentuating my features but it wasn't for the likes of him….What a shallow person indeed._

"My dear mademoiselle. Please, allow me to introduce myself." He ignored Suzanna as he dismounted his horse and walked towards Christine.

"Uh, good day to you too, Fop! Christine, this is Phillip's younger brother, Raoul."

Raoul casted his eyes toward Suzanna and smiled obligatory. "Suzanna. I didn't see you there."

She rolled her eyes. "Pity, I couldn't say the same for you. You always gave off such a….." She sniffed the air. "Distinct smell."

He wanted to tear into her but he kept his temper in check. Instead he focused on Christine. "My lady, I am the Vicomte de Changy. You may call me Raoul."

Suzanna placed her index finger in her mouth and pretended to be sick. Christine saw her and fought the urge to laugh. Instead she looked him straight the eyes, wondering if he remembered her now. When he still seemed to be waiting for her to address him, she simply smiled and said, "Thank you, monsieur but we have already met."

Raoul appeared stunned. _Met? How? When? No, impossible. I would have remembered that face. _"My enchantress, I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I have been at sea for a very long time and I know I would have remember a face such as yours. Unless, perhaps we met in a dream?" He smiled and offered his hand to help her off her horse but Christine remained as she was.

"Raoul, could you possibly be any more ridiculous?" Suzanna was dismounting and was about to give Raoul a piece of her mind for barging in on them, when Christine spoke.

"No, monsieur. We did meet. Yet you didn't seem to think the acquaintance was worth your time."

Raoul was now embarrassed. "I…I'm sorry for my ignorance, mademoiselle. I make no excuses other than perhaps I was blind that day. Let us start over. To show you my sincerity, I offer a peace offering." He pulled the red scarf out of his pocket. "I'm afraid you dropped this. I am happy to be your servant and return it to your grateful hands."

Suzanna could not stop laughing. "What a complete phony! Raoul, can you just leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself? Although, I am thinking that would be a challenge, even for you."

Raoul was quickly becoming enraged. He was at a loss as to why Christine wasn't falling for his charm and Suzanna's meddling comments were causing him to lose face. "Would you please be kind enough to allow Christine to answer? She is able to speak for herself, is she not?"

"My, such a temper." She climbed back on her horse and backed away a little, showing both of them she would watch in silence.

Raoul turned back to Christine and smiled at her. "Such a lovely name, Christine. Allow me to return this. It must be of sentimental value, no? Young, promising ladies always carry around a token to remind them of a happy place or event. I'd love to hear the story some day, when you have more ….Free time." _Away from that meddling brat._

"Monsieur…"

"Raoul, please. After all, we know each other, don't we?" He laughed but was put off when he noticed her stern face. He then gestured with the red scarf that caused Midnight to stir and made Christine jump up on her saddle in surprise.

Suzanna was about to step in when she heard Christine's voice take a sharp tone.

"No, monsieur we do not know one another. We met once and I saw a deplorable display of who you really are. I will not call you by your first name and I trust you can respect my wishes to not use mine. Mlle. Daae will be fine, and I will refer to you as Vicomte. As for this scarf, I'm sorry for your trouble but I discarded that raggedy old thing because it upset my horse and caused her distress from her previous owners. As you can see, it agitates her to have it come near. I ask that you keep it away from her and stay away from me as well. Good day, Vicomte." She then signaled for Midnight to take off but not before she addressed Suzanna. "I think it is clear that I beat you."

Raoul stood in silence as he watched her go. He had never been spoken to like that from anyone and he certainly did not find it acceptable now. He threw the scarf on the ground.

"Well Raoul, it appears you were right."

He turned around in frustration."What are you talking about?"

"It seems Christine can speak for herself just fine." Suzanna smiled sweetly and rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine felt very good about herself as she walked inside the McCarthy estate. Suzanna had to attend rehearsals for her show, so she opted to go and finally meet with Cassie alone. She was a bit hesitant but after putting a Vicomte in his place, she could surely handle her adoptive mother when it came to discussing her angel, couldn't she? She took her riding gloves off and immediately heard Cassie's voice call her name.

"Christine, is that you?"

"Yes, Cassie. Suzanna and I were riding and since she had to go to the theatre, I thought it would give us time for a chat." She walked in and saw her drinking tea as she marked her book.

"Come and sit down. Would you like some tea?"

She nodded and accepted the cup as she sat next to Cassie. "What are you reading?" She tried to glance at the title.

Cassie grinned. "It's something from Thomas' library. He has such an eclectic collection. Yet I am having a very hard time imagining him reading this." She smiled again.

It was obvious to Christine that the woman missed the man terribly. It was strange and yet comforting how they seemed to have much in common when it came to the men in their lives. Both Thomas and Erik were away and both ladies tried to fill up their days with little reminders of the other. Thus it appeared as if they both were prisoners of time. Maybe it wouldn't be such an uncomfortable conversation after all?

"Cassie…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you scared about….Are you worried about having to return to Vincent?"

Cassie sighed deeply and then inched closer toward Christine. "Darling, I have already made up my mind to return to him."

"What? Why? You don't love him. I thought you and Thomas were….. I thought…."

Cassie placed a hand on Christine's. "I made my choice long ago. My choice comes with responsibilities and consequences. I need to meet with Vincent so we can discuss a few matters but once those are settled, I will return to him."

Christine stood up. "Why? He almost killed you. I don't understand why you feel you are obligated to him simply because you made a mistake. You have every legal right to claim your freedom. Why would you purposely separate yourself from the man you love?" _She'll never understand about Erik._

"Christine, sit down."

She looked at her seriously and although she rarely had to take an authoritative tone with Christine, when she did the young woman sat back down next to her without question.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this but as you know, I'm your mother and due to the adoption, Vincent is your….."

"He most certainly is not my father. My father died years ago and no one can ever take his place."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know you love your father dearly and want to honor his memory. I also know Vincent could never hold a candle to him but in the eyes of the law, he is your legal father." She saw Christine shake her head again and she squeezed her hand. "If I were to divorce, he would still be your father. Frankly, dear I am not sure what he would do but I will not risk him having sole claim on you and your upbringing. This way, the decision will have to be ours, namely mine. That is my condition."

Christine looked at her in confusion and then reality hit her. "You're staying with him because of me?"

"No, darling not because of you…..For you. Now I know you might think that…."

"No! Please, Cassie don't. We can fight this. I'm 15, I'm not a child. I can marry, I can…."

"Christine, I am well aware that you are no longer a little girl. I'm sorry I didn't have you as my own for very long. That part pains me but in my heart, you will always be my little girl. It is my job to protect you, regardless of age. And while you can marry, you are not yet married and I'm afraid Vincent could make your life rather difficult if he chose to."

"I…."

"I don't think he would consider an older, music professor an acceptable suitor, my dear."

Christine's eyes widen. "Then you know?"

Cassie smirked. "Well, I am not sure if he has proposed but from the way the two of you sang to one another during your audition, I would be blind or stupid to think it wasn't a matter of time."

"Cassie, Erik and I…. We…..Nothing has ever happened that would be considered inappropriate. He is a wonderful man and ….Dear God, No! I can't be the cause your unhappiness. Besides Erik has never…."

"Hush. You are my happiness and I have a feeling that Erik, because of him being….What did you say, wonderful? He may want to wait until you are a bit older. I am afraid I know this story all too well."

Christine then saw another similarity between her Erik and Thomas. Thomas shunned his feelings years ago for fear he was not acceptable and now she feared Erik might do the same. "Cassie, if Erik learns this is why you are staying with Vincent, he will not approve and neither do I. We can fight this together. Why must you sacrifice yourself for me? Think of Thomas, he will be destroyed."

"We have talked about this over and over again. He understands." Cassie didn't feel it was necessary to reveal how she and Thomas planned on resolving some of their pain. "Besides, this allows time for everyone."

"Time? Why would you want more time? Time is our enemy, not our friend."

"Christine, if I am responsible for you, then you have no fear about when and whom you shall marry. I will let your heart decide the matter. Yet, I do feel you should wait a few more years."

"Years? But why? Are you thinking that I will change my mind about Erik? You saw with your own eyes how much we care for one another."

"Yes, I have no doubt. But if it is real, then time will make it stronger. You need to finish your schooling and with your new role in the theatre, it may lead to other roles in your future. You can't be married so soon and give that up."

Christine shook her head. "That is where you are wrong. Erik would never let me give up performing. It is in our souls. It's part of the reason why I fell in love with him."

"Time, will also help convince Erik that he is a suitable choice." She dared Christine to challenge her on her thoughts and when the girl couldn't answer, Cassie responded. "Once he is sure, nothing will stop him. Take it from someone who knows."

"You are making all these decisions for me based on your past. Cassie, forgive me but your decisions have not been the best. How am I to trust them now?"

"Has Erik discussed his feelings? Have you two discussed your audition?"

Christine murmured a soft "No."

"This allows you the freedom to make your choice and give you time to either explore these feelings or dismiss them."

"But if you had worked harder years ago on Thomas, you and he would have been married for 10 years by now."

"Yes, and I am not telling you to deny your feeling or not encourage Erik's but I was older than you and I had my education. There is no rush and if what you feel is true then it will last. My love for Thomas is as strong as ever."

"10 years too late. Denying love is not natural, regardless of how honorable it might be."

"Who said anything about denying love? I will never deny my love for Thomas again. We have so few opportunities to be happy in this life, Christine. I may have to steal mine but I want more for you. Returning to Vincent ensures it."

_Opportunities…. _How she hated the word. Erik kept telling her how she had so many opportunities to explore and how he would never stand in her way."I don't know what I should say or feel. I can't be the reason that you and Susana's grandfather are unhappy. Suzanna will be fit to be tied. She will never comprehend your going back to Vincent. Please, don't do this. We can talk to Erik. He can help. I know he can."

"Not this time, my dear. You are my prime motivation but in the eyes of the law, Vincent would take everything. He'd never let me be free. At least this way, I still hold some bargaining power."

"Cass….." Suddenly calling her Cassie wasn't enough. She had felt love for this woman for a long time and yet she never felt so compelled to tell her. "Mama, I love you."

Hearing those words together like that for the first time in her life made Cassie realize it was all worth it. Every sacrifice and struggle, everything she ever tried to do in order to become a mother had not been in vain. Christine had filled her heart with complete joy.

"Come here, darling. Your mama loves you too and that is what is going to get us through this." She pulled her into her arms and embraced her child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Erik still being away, Christine decided to spend the night with Cassie and let her mind take in everything she had been told. Regardless of this situation, she knew she needed to tell Erik everything. She needed to tell him of Cassie's decision and she needed to tell him how she felt. She was sacred on so many levels. She feared for Cassie's safety but she also feared for her own.

Would she need to move back with Cassie? Would she have to leave her angel? Would telling Erik her feelings force her to have to leave anyway? Society might prohibit their leaving together. Yet what if he didn't want her around anymore? What if everyone had been wrong and he didn't love her the way she loved him? Could that even be an option now that Cassie had made such a sacrifice for Christine's future happiness? If that happiness was Erik, would it all be for nothing if he didn't want it too?

As she was contemplating all her thoughts she began to brush her hair, getting lost in the strokes when all of a sudden she heard her bedroom door lock.

"Cassie?"

She stood up and went to the door and turned the knob. It was stuck…..Or was it locked from the outside? She pounded on the door.

"Hello? Cassie?" She yanked on the doorknob with all her might but still nothing. Someone had locked her inside. The question is who and why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie had gone outside to walk around the garden. She hadn't heard Christine's door pounding to warn her that something was wrong. She had just opened the veranda's door and entered the room when she felt two arms swing her around and saw a thin knife pressed up against her neck.

"Not one word, my dear." Vincent kept the knife close to her neck, while using his free hand to place his finger up to his mouth. "Happy to see me?" He laughed and dragged her into the parlor.

"Vincent, what are you doing here? We are supposed to meet in a neutral territory."

"Whatever for, Cassie? My word, you look beautiful. I am sorry for the knife but one can't be too careful. I came here to start anew. You and I love each other and we were happy before all those outsiders came and ruined things. We don't need any of them anymore, dear. We just need us. So, I've come to take you home."

She swallowed hard. What of her conditions? She also couldn't leave Thomas like that? He wasn't back from his trip. She had to see him once more and convince herself they would have another meeting. Hope was all she could cling to now. She couldn't let Vincent take that away too. "Vincent, I agree to come back to you and be your wife but…."

He grinned for ear to ear. "You won't regret it, love I swear it." He bent down at her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come, let's leave now." The knife was still visible.

She didn't move. "Vincent, what about Christine?"

His face fell. "Christine? Why would you bring up an outsider's name now? It's just us. You and me."

"She's my daughter, Vincent."

He then remembered how that foul monster had threatened him to stay away or he would suffer for it. "She is your responsibility, Cassie. I will not interfere. I love you and all I care about is getting a real chance to make you happy. Everyone else doesn't understand. They need to stay away and let me love you."

"So you agree I can raise her as I see fit? I have your word?"

He nodded his head. "All I care about is you and getting back to the way things were before. As long as you are happy, I am happy. Yet the minute anyone comes between my ability to make you happy…." He pulled the knife up closer as if he were taunting her with it. "No one is safe. Even if they think it is for your own good."

"Okay, Vincent. I'll return home to you. I just need a few days….."

"A few days? No! Right now. Tonight!"

"Vincent, please. You must allow me some time to get my things together and…."

"We can send for your things. They are just things. Who cares? Cassie, you are my lady. I will treat you as such and in time, you will see I am worthy to be your husband. But… We must leave tonight."

"Vincent, you can't just take me like this as a thief in the night. We should meet with the attorney and ….."

"Cassie…." He raised the knife to her back. "Why do that? They don't care about you or me! They are trying to come between us and interfere with my being able to make you happy. They will bring up the past. I only want to focus on the future!" He moved the knife up and down along her back. Each time he got agitated, he would press the cold metal closer to her unprotected skin.

"You are my wife. In the eyes of your God, the law and deep within your heart." He then pointed the knife at her heart. "Everyone who might try to threaten that fact, including your precious geriatric, is gone. There is no one to stop us, Cassie. Unless, you are telling me you wish to deny me the right to make you happy?"

She shook her head but could not bring her eyes to face him. He moved towards her and placed his hand on her chin. He slowly went to kiss her but when she resisted he stopped himself. "I know I am not worthy just yet. But you watch. I will be. I'll be patient until I've proven myself, my darling. When I do, you will receive me with open arms. You remember how it once was? We will have that again."

He pressed her against him and held her tightly, ignored the tears that went down her face as he jerked her out of the house and into the waiting carriage.


	37. Chapter 37

Reggie's eyes shot open as he slowly brought himself up from the hard ground. For a moment he was confused as to what would possess him to fall asleep in the stables. His head was pounding as he felt around for his canteen so he could drink some water. Yet the moment he brought the canteen to his nose he shook awake.

"That's not water. What the hell…..That bastard! Vincent drugged me. But how? How did he…. No! Cassie!" He jumped on one of the horses, ignoring the need for a saddle and ran towards Erik's cottage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was exhausted. She tried for what seemed like hours to pull and push the door handle but it was of no use. She had been screaming for help for so long her throat was hoarse. Yet in that moment all she could think about was how Erik would be angry at her for using such poor judgment went it came to her instrument. She sat defeated on the bed.

_Why would I choose this room without a window? _She was about to curse her stupidity again when the pieces started to make sense. "Cassie never answered me…..The house is unusually quiet….. The door locked by itself? No! Vincent?!" She went back to the door and pounded on the wood for dear life as she did her best to call out for someone, anyone to help her.

"Please! Someone help me! Help!" She suddenly was no longer worried for herself. She knew that Vincent had Cassie. He took her away and what if she would never see her again? "Angel….." She started to cry. "I want my angel. Please hear me, Erik. Come to me." She knew it was useless but she felt compelled to call out to him. She slid to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs trying to think of a way out.

"Christine? Christine, are you there? Are you alright? It's me."

She lifted her head up to try and hear his voice again. "Erik? Erik! Is that yo….u" Her voice cracked a little.

Erik let out a sigh of relief as he placed his hands over the door. "Thank God, you're alright." He tried the handle but it wasn't moving.

Christine could hear him trying to get the door open. "It won't budge, Erik."

"Stay back, angel. I need you to back away from the door as far as you can go. Can you do that for me?"

"Ye…Yes but…."

"I'm going to break down the door, angel. Just trust me."

It only took Erik a few attempts to bust through the door. He kicked the remaining wood pieces and searched frantically for his Christine. Once he spotted her across the room, they both ran towards one another and locked their arms in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" He took her face in his hands and searched her eyes for signs of discomfort or pain.

"I'm fine, angel. It's you I'm worried about. Did you hurt yourself?"

He shook his head and almost laughed at her question. She had no idea that this was nothing compared to all the other trials and tribulations he had to face growing up. Besides, if all he had to do was break down a door to see to her safety, he could gladly do it a hundred times over.

"I'm fine, dear heart."

"Erik, how? How did you know where to find me? How did you know I needed you?"

He moved them over to the bed but neither one of them let go of the other. "Reggie went searching for me at the cabin. It so happens I was on my way back there from Paris. He told me that Vincent must have drugged him so he could slip by him and was worried about Cassie. We each then looked at one another in fear as we thought of you and Suzanna. I had Reggie go to the playhouse in case Suzanna was there to keep her away and I came here. I was so worried, Christine."

"Angel, Vincent has Cassie. What are we going to do?"

"Did you see him?"

"No." She held him tighter.

"Why would Thomas leave the house so vacant? Where were the servants? Do you suppose Vincent drugged them too? Who was here when you arrived, angel?"

Christine thought for a moment and then realized that no one was here when she and Cassie talked earlier. She was about to say something but then realized she may have to reveal what she and Cassie were discussing. _Dear God, I can't tell him just yet. Not like this. No, we need to focus on getting Cassie back._

"Christine? Who was here earlier?"

"No….No one, Erik. It was just Cassie and I." She then looked up at him. "She must have given everyone the evening off." She then straightened up. "Of course. I am sure of it. Thomas had the house full of people; I can only imagine Cassie thought she was doing what was best."

"What was best? That woman's kindness and goodness know no bounds and yet that is precisely what got her into trouble." He then felt compelled to kiss Christine's forehead. "She reminds me so much of you."

She felt a shiver go down her spin and Erik presumed she was cold, so he held her closer. "Me? Oh Erik, this is my fault. She had wanted to talk with me for days. I kept putting her off until now. What if I had come sooner? Maybe this never would have happened?"

"No, Christine. Don't do that. Do not blame yourself over that maggot's actions." He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "Come, let's get you home."

"Erik, what are we going to do now?"Her eyes were fixated on him and she couldn't bring herself to move away.

"I'll take you back to the cabin." _I will then go and Punjab lasso that bastard once and for all._ "I will then go and seek out Cassie."

"No!" She broke away from his hold, only to place her hands on his chest and plead to him. "I won't let you go alone. Please Erik, take me with you."

"Christine…. No, it's too dangerous. I can't go there thinking that you might be in danger."

"I can't be alone, Erik thinking you could be hurt. Please, don't leave me!" She flung her arms around his neck and couldn't resist the urge to place soft, angel kisses by his ear.

Erik froze. He was at a loss for what to do. A part of him wanted to savor the feel of her warm and tender lips being so close to his hideous face. Yet the other part of him was petrified that she was so close to his mask. Before he could say or do anything, he felt Christine place her hand over his exposed cheek. He closed his eyes to soak up the feeling. Did he ever feel such bliss before? It was as if she was caressing his very soul.

"Erik, I can't lose you. Please, take me with you."

He opened his eyes and saw she was looking straight at him. If she wanted to, she could have easily removed his mask. She was so close and her hands were within perfect reach. He swallowed hard and realized his mouth was completely dry. He had to say something, anything.

"Oh Christine, I would never leave you. Do you think I would put myself in danger, without knowing the outcome? I would never be so foolish. I…..Am a selfish man, you see?"

"Selfish, angel? I don't understand."

He took this opportunity to take her hand away and grasp it with his own. "I can't lose you either. I would never do anything that would prevent me for seeing you again."

She started to cry. "Erik, please. I will stay inside the carriage or with Caesar. Just do not make me wait alone without you….Without knowing what is happening. I couldn't bear it."

Erik was beside himself. How could he refuse her anything when she cried like that? Moreover, how could he think straight when she was beside him like that? He took a deep breath and kneeled before her. It allowed him to separate himself from her a little without having to be too far away from her.

"Don't cry my angel. Please, I can't bear to see you cry. It fills my heart with both joy and sorrow to know I am in any way shape or form responsible for your tears."

She wrapped her arms around him again, only this time she was leaning into him. She couldn't seem to stop touching him and yet she felt she couldn't tell him the real reason as to why. Of course she was afraid for him but she also was sure now more than ever that she loved him. That she was in love with him.

"Erik, I need to know you are safe. I can't explain it, but seeing you go inside as opposed to being locked away in the cabin will help me. I know not to be in the way. I just want to be there for you."

He paused for a moment, still trying to think clearly as he looked into her eyes so filled with love. He knew he shouldn't have relented. He knew he should have acted as a guardian now and not as a man who would do anything to make the woman he loved happy. _Love?_ Well, of course he loved her. He had loved her for years. Yet this time, he couldn't just ignore his feelings as he had before. Before he always said that Christine needed to grow up and live in the world. He would never be the reason why she did not reach for the moon and stars. He always relied on her age as the perfect excuse to not plan or move forward. However it was becoming very obvious that her age was no longer going to be his friend.

"Christine….." He said her name softly and as sincere as one would say a prayer.

"Yes, my angel."

"I…..You promise to stay with Caesar?"

She could only nod for fear her voice would choke up from the way he was looking at her. She then wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Stop! You'll ruin your dress." He pulled her back gently to sit on the bed and he sat up on knees as he took his handkerchief out and wiped away her tears.

She smiled and took in his scent. She had always associated it with a feeling of comfort. She couldn't quite describe it. She knew it seemed to be a mixture of aromas but she wasn't quite sure of what fragrances they were. She wondered if it was his cologne or something he wore after he shaved. She then suppressed a giggle. For she never before imagined Erik shaving. She wondered if he did. She wondered so many things about his face. Did he use a special cream? Did he have to do it often? His left side was always so smooth and soft.

"Tha….nk you, Erik."

He nodded but then noticed how her voice broke up. "You hurt your voice today. If that bastard caused any damage, I'll…."

"No, angel! It was my own fault. I was so concerned about having someone hear me. I….." She hung her head in shame.

Erik lifted her head up and cupped her chin. "You stay with Caesar when I go in to see Vincent. Then we will take you straight home and I will tend to your throat. Yet you must keep it covered up and only speak when necessary. If you must speak then only use a soft whisper. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Erik had many roles to go with his many personalities when it came to her care. Gone was the caring, protective suitor. He was now provider and teacher. Christine took all of his roles in her life as a blessing and longed to please each and every one.

He stood up and extended his hand for her to accept. "Come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the Valerius estate, Erik gently climbed down Caesar. He stroked his face and spoke directly at him.

"Keep watch over her, my friend. And if our lady even tries to move away, you have my permission to bite her." He looked up and saw Christine's eyebrow arch up. He then winked back at her, and he patted Caesar once more before knocking at the door.

Marie answered the door and was taken aback to see a man masked in white. "May I help you monsieur?"

"Where's Valerius?" Erik didn't hide his anger and truth be told he rather enjoyed seeing a member of Vincent's staff quiver in fear.

"The….. Master has gone out for a while. He won't be back until… Wait!"

Erik didn't even allow her to finish the sentence. He moved past her and entered the house, as he scanned the staircase. He started to climb the stairs when Cassie's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Erik? Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Madame, he just barged in here looking for the Master. I didn't know what to do? I….."

"That's alright, Marie. You didn't do anything wrong." Her eyes never left Erik's. It was clear they had more pressing issues to deal with than the mask.

"But Monsieur Vincent, he said….."

"I'll handle it. Please, let Monsieur Dexter and I speak in private." She saw Marie about to raise another objection but Cassie raised her hand and spoke gently that it would be all right. Once Marie nodded and excused herself, Cassie showed Erik into the parlor.

"How is my daughter?"

Erik moved about the room, unsure of what to make of the situation. _Why is she so calm? Why isn't she begging me to take her away? Is it…._ His hand went to his face. _Thank God, it's still on. Does my mask scare her more than Valerius?_

"Erik, how is Christine? Please tell me she is with you." She stood waiting for his answer with trepidation.

"Christine is safe and under my care. Yet she is frightened and she misses you! What are you doing, parading around as if you are here of your own free will? Why are you pretending? Christine told me what happened. I know you gave the staff the night off and that coward drugged Reggie, so he could break into Thomas' home and kidnap you. Why are you protecting him?"

"Please, Erik! Stop. He is my husband. I am not protecting him or excusing him but he did not harm Christine did he?"

He looked at her as if she were joking. "He harms my….. Our Christine by taking her mother away against her will. You are safe. I promise no harm will come to you, Cassie. I will protect you until Thomas returns. You have my word."

"Erik, I came here…" She sighed. "I have decided to remain here with Vincent."

Erik's mouth gapped open. "What? You came here on your own? Lies! Madame, I can tolerate many things but a lie is not one of them. You would never risk Christine's safety. She was locked inside one of the rooms for hours. That bastard hit her once. If you think I can believe you would return to man who beats your child and whom you do not love….."

"Erik, please! I know what I am doing." How she wanted to scream out that she was doing this all for Christine….For her happiness…. And his. Yet she didn't. She couldn't speak Chrisitne's story to Erik when it was not her story to tell. "He is my husband and right or wrong, I chose him."

"Madame, you made a mistake. You cannot stand there and tell me that you will stay here and be a martyr when it is more than just your life that will be impacted."

"You're not a father, Erik. One day you will see that parents sometimes need to make the ultimate sacrifice for their children. They must do what is in their best interest, regardless of how it may appear to others." _Forgive me, Erik. I hope in time you will understand._

"You realize what you are doing? How you will break the heart of a decent, honorable man, not to mention the hearts of two trusting, young women who adore you."

"Suzanna will have Thomas. They will always be there for one another. And as for Christine….."

"Yes, what about you daughter, whom you say you, love?"

"I do love her. It is because of her that I stay and live this life. You have no right to judge me for the ignorance that you possess."

"Is that why you stay with him? To prove some morbid point to Christine that she must honor her commitments? What about showing her to be brave and fight for what she deserves and never settle? Christine has been taught since she was seven years old to reach for her dreams and never allow anyone; man, woman or mother to stand in her way."

"Who taught her this, Erik? Her maestro?"

"Yes! Yes, I taught her to touch the sky and I will never ask her to give that up. You should be showing her how important it is to fight!"

"I choose another way." She refused to look at him for fear he might break her resolve and confess her true intentions.

"I am asking you to leave here with me, right now. Show Christine that one is not a victim because of a mistake." He extended his hand to her even though he knew she could not see him.

"Erik, I am her mother. You must respect my ways." She swallowed hard and prayed that she was doing the right thing. That soon Christine and Erik's hearts would find their way towards each other.

"Alright, so be it then. Yet, I will tell you right now, you will not get her. I will never allow her to come back here and live with you as long as you call him husband. I will forbid it and will use all the power I have ever had over Christine to influence her to remain with me." He waited for Cassie to challenge or threaten him. He found himself begging her to react. When she turned around slowly, he knew she had given up.

"I'm counting on it." She held back her tears and addressed him one last time. "Please see yourself out….." She walked out of the parlor but Erik still heard her whisper, "Take care of her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas arrived home feeling empowered. After spending weeks away finalizing a deal, he wanting nothing more than relax in his own home with a peck on the cheek from his granddaughter and hopefully a night to chase Cassie around the house and letting her catch him. He grinned when he thought of the infinite possibilities.

"Cassie? Suzanna? Where is everybody?"

John approached his employer cautiously. "Sir, it is good to have you back home."

Thomas looked at John in confusion. "Sir? What's with the formalities, John? Why is this place so quite? Where's Suzanna?"

"She is at the playhouse. She's been there since yesterday." He avoided Thomas' eyes.

"Since yesterday? I now her show is coming up but….." Suddenly something didn't feel right. "John, where's Cassie?"

"I want you to know that none of us had any idea. We were so thankful for her generosity. We didn't even think about….."

Thomas didn't wait another minute. He ran up the stairs calling her name. "Cassie!"

Maria saw him and cupped her hand over her mouth.

After he went in and out of three rooms he ran his fingers in his hair. "Maria, where is she?"

John had joined them upstairs and opened his mouth to speak. "Master Thomas, Cassie gave us all the night off and we… WE…" Maria stood by his side to support him.

"You left her alone?!" Thomas grabbed his collar. "Explain. Now!" He was barely able to control his shaking.

"She insisted. We didn't even think of the ramifications until after we retuned and …."

"What, you stupid, insolent, lazy fool!"

"Master, please!" Maria did all she could to remove Thomas from John. Finally, he let go on his own.

"Did I not instruct you to keep her safe?"

"We're sorry, Master Thomas." Maria had tears in her eyes.

Thomas shook his head. "No! This was not supposed to happen this way. We still had time."

John coughed and then found the courage to speak. "We could go and get her. Now that you're back we can…"

Thomas shot his arm up and extended his index finger at them. "Not another word from either of you." He caught his breath and told them without apologies, "You're lucky we have a history together. Otherwise, you'd both be out on the streets." He then ran down the stairs and all John and Maria could hear was the door slam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open up Valerius! Come out here and face me like a man, you coward. You worthless, spineless, excuse for a human being!" Thomas pounded on the door over and over again. He then backed away in frustration.

"You couldn't meet her like you promised, could you? No you had to in the night a sneak away like the scum that you are. I promise you, I will not let you win. I will never go away and I will never stop fighting for her!"

Vincent covered his ears as he tried to pretend Thomas wasn't outside his door. "Stop! Make him stop!" He moved away from the doorway and locked himself inside the library. _Just ignore him. He'll go away. He will go away. This is what she wants. _He then took his hands away from his ears and smiled.

"Of course! Let him see for himself. Let the old man see she could never love him, when she has me." He left the library and ordered Marie to bring his wife down at once.

Meanwhile, Cassie was in her room. She'd been despondent since her meeting with Erik. She was restless but didn't want to leave the room for fear she would run into Vincent and have to make up another excuse as to why she wanted to be left alone. She was startled when her door flung open.

"Madame I'm sorry but…."

"Marie, what is it?"

"It's the Master. He wants you down at once. It appears that…" She grew silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Monsieur McCarthy is outside and he seems very determined to see you, Madame."

"Thomas….." He heart sank when she realized he returned and found her gone like that. "Marie, I need you to do me a favor."

"Madame?"

She wrote a few words on a piece of a paper and folded it carefully, before handing it over to Marie. "You'll have to find the right time but please give this to Thomas before he leaves."

The woman looked at her employer with hesitation. Does she do what she asks and risks punishment from the master? She was about to object until she saw the pleading look in Cassie's eyes.

"Please." Cassie could hardly stand it any longer.

Marie took the note and placed it inside of her dress sleeve. She nodded and before Cassie could let out a thank you she was gone.


	38. Chapter 38

Thomas stood his ground overlooking the house. He couldn't stop the knots in his stomach from turning. He tried to rationalize how Cassie would leave like that, without talking to him first. He knew she was going to return to her husband and while he disagreed, he admired her reasons. Despite the heartache and pain he felt over her decision, he loved her more because of it. The irony of the situation should have caused him to laugh yet all he could do was stay focused and true to his heart, as he called out Vincent's name one last time.

"Vincent, for once in your miserable life be a man. Allow me to come inside and have the guts to face me. Prove to me that you are worthy of this woman. Tell me to my face that you will protect her and no longer cause her pain. Can you do that? Can you rise above your pride and admit to me that you are not worthy of her but you will spend every last breath you have on this earth trying to be?"

He sighed, realizing that the words he had spoken to Vincent were actually words he carried in his heart for the woman that would always lay claim over it. "Let me see her. Let me see with my own eyes that she is happy and wants to reside with you."

Vincent stood behind the door and cupped his mouth each and every time Thomas spoke. He stood back after what he thought was the last of the old man's rhetoric. He then sneered, "She doesn't wish to see you. You need to stop embarrassing yourself, old man. Go home."

"Let her tell me that!"

"Damn it!" Vincent was now practically foaming at the mouth. "Can't you just let us be? She wants to be left in peace. Leave me and my wife in peace!" He saw Marie come down the stairs. He met her by the steps and he pulled on her arm. "Well?"

"Madame doesn't wish to come down, monsieur."

Vincent smiled and basked in glory. "I knew it! See? She doesn't want to see him at all. It wasn't just my wishful thinking. She finally sees that he is her destruction, not me. Not her loving husband." He laughed and practically ran to the door as if he were a child but did not open it.

"Sorry, McCarthy but my wife has spoken. She will not see you tonight or any night for that matter. Now get the hell off of my property. You are trespassing."

"I want to hear it from her lips."

Vincent whisked in annoyance. _Self-righteous American …_ "Fine, you arrogant fool. Be my guest."

He opened the door and allowed Thomas to come inside. Thomas bypassed both Vincent and Marie as he looked all around for Cassie. "Let me see her."

"I told you…."

"Exactly, Valerius. You told me. I want her to tell me. I want her to tell me to leave her and never come back. And I want her to swear it to me as she looks me in the eye."

Vincent eyed Marie for a moment wanting to see if she would confirm her earlier statement about Cassie's wishes to be left alone. However Marie did not look up, nor did she change the motionless expression on her face. It was quite obvious she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Fine, McCarthy. I see you are determined as ever to be made a fool. I suppose these qualities served you well in your youth but now you will find them to be a detriment. Go and see her. She is residing in…" He was going to mention she was in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs however he wanted to make the man feel as humiliated as possible. "Our bedroom." He gave a slight smirk and Marie's eyes shot up at the false accusation.

Thomas was never more tempted to punch Vincent in the face, knock him unconscious and take Cassie back where she belonged. Instead he started to go up the stairs when all of a sudden he felt Marie pull him back.

"Monsieur, please…. Madame wishes to not be disturbed and as her servant, I must ask that you respect her wishes. She will not see you." Marie knew that having Thomas go upstairs wouldn't serve anyone well. She remembered the look of pain and desperation in her mistress' eyes. She looked very grieved and silently Marie wondered who would pay the price for having Vincent witness such a scene between the couple.

Thomas brought his face up to meet her eyes. They were making a lot of commotion. Surely Cassie heard he was down there. If she really wanted to see him or run to him, she would have found a way. He then wondered what consequences he would be putting her through by venturing upstairs.

He turned his face to Vincent's. "You can't keep her locked up and hidden away forever. You may think she has returned for your sake but her motives stem from a higher, more superior love."

"Tell me, McCarthy….. This love you speak of, is it for the likes of you? I say, the lady has a funny way of showing it." He then walked right up to him. "In fact, she didn't seem to mention any of that while she was getting acclimated to being my wife again. In every sense of the word." He started to laugh before Thomas' fist met his jaw and caused him to drop to the floor.

"Monsieur?!" Marie kneeled down and tapped Vincent's face ever so lightly. She looked up at Thomas, who was heading for the door. "Monsieur, wait!"

"Give my regards to Mrs. Valerius."

He was almost to his horse, when Marie stopped him and ran towards him. "Monsieur, it is far too dangerous for her sake for you to be here. Just take this and go. Now!"

He saw her produce a note from the inside of her sleeve. He took it and looked at her not knowing what to say. She smiled weakly before going back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas was not the only McCarthy who had taken the news of Cassie's departure poorly. Suzanna was a mess. Ever since Reggie had told her what happened she couldn't bring herself to come back home. Subsequently, she wasn't aware that Thomas had retuned early and while Christine and Erik both asked her to come to the cottage, she declined. She consumed herself with rehearsals and channeled her frustrations and anger towards her character.

Her portrayal of Medea did not suffer yet her insides were becoming unglued. How she longed to see Phillip. He could at least make her understand why Cassie would even contemplate returning to a man who beat her. Why, when she could have had the love of her grandfather? Was their family, somehow not enough? Perhaps that was why she didn't want be around Christine and Erik. Seeing another couple, deny their feelings would have been enough to push her over the edge. Her mind went back to the ache her heart was feeling at the absence of Phillip.

He hadn't been to see her since for a very long time. At first, she told herself he was busy with studies and so on. Since she had her performance to prepare for, it didn't bother her. Yet why didn't he try after he heard the news? Of course he must have known. Vincent and the Comte were friends. She shuddered to think that Randolph may have had something to do with Cassie coming back to Vincent. She told herself that Phillip could not only calm her down but shed light on so many unanswered questions.

Finally, she was done waiting. After her rehearsal, she would go and seek out Phillip. After all, he always said she wasn't a secret. They were friends and as of lately seemed to be moving towards something more or at least so she thought. Therefore she was through waiting. Tonight, she would go to Phillip and would find out once and for all how he valued her and whether or not he felt she measured up to his family. Yes, tonight she would play to her hardest audience yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were incredible at rehearsal tonight, Suzanna. I can only imagine how opening night will be."

"Thank you, William. You were great too. I never saw anyone handle a saber that way on stage."

The young man blushed. "It was nothing." He then looked at his shoes before taking a deep breath and facing his leading lady. "I was wondering if you might like to join me for a late supper. We could…. Go over that one scene and….."

"I'm sorry, William but I have plans tonight. Some other time?"

"Of… Of course. Have a good night." Feeling defeated the young man made a hasty exist.

Suzanna watched him leave. She knew he was interested but frankly additional suitors were not on the program for tonight. _Please, Phillip. Don't make me regret coming tonight._

Later on, she approached the house and could see from the carriages that a party was being thrown. She smiled. This would cause a distraction and Phillip would be able to slip away unnoticed. She knew he hated those things. She was happy at the thought of finally seeing him and yet she realized this party would occupy his family and didn't she want Phillip to have to announce why he was leaving?

She regretted her attire but was pleased with her make-up and hair. Frankly, she wasn't staying so it really didn't matter. She knocked on the door and kept her shawl closely snug around her.

"May I help you?" The young butler was new and she thought that could work to her advantage.

"Yes, I'd like to see Phillip please."

"Do you have an invitation, mademoiselle?"

"I'm not staying, so if you would just find him and let him know that…"

"Trouble has arrived."

Suzanna turned and saw Raoul gulping his beverage as he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, monsieur. The lady wishes to….."

"I'll handle this, Grady. You can go and refresh my drink." He placed the glass in-between the butler's chest and kept his eyes on Suzanna."

"Right away, monsieur."

"Mlle McCarthy, to what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"You can stop pretending, Raoul. I'm not staying. I just need to talk with Phillip."

"That's impossible. He's rather busy hosting his own party." He smiled smugly. _Time to make this wench pay for what she did when I met Christine._

"Raoul, stop it for once will you? Cassie went back to Vincent. I'm sure you must know about it. Well, you know what a pig the man is, surely you can allow me five minutes to seek out Phillip's advice."

"I had the distinct pleasure of spending a few months with Monsieur Valerius at sea. I don't see the harm at wanting one's own wife back and why should you be upset when two people wish to try again?"

She rolled her eyes. "What happened to you, Raoul? Were you always such a smug bastard or did it just take hold of you once your voice started to change? Has being at sea all this time really made you as cold as the fishes in the ocean?"

"I haven't changed, Suzanna. Remember there is something to be said for consistency. Now, I really think you better go. My brother is otherwise engaged this evening."

"Look, he will want to see me. Just….." She then saw the main hall doors open and the music became louder. She was about to walk over, when she saw Phillip dancing with some woman in his arms. He was not only at the party but seemed to be the center of attention.

Raoul saw her face and knew she must have spotted Phillip with his fifth or sixth dance card partner. The party had been Miriam's idea to officially welcome home Raoul and spot light her eldest son as she had loudly expressed concerns of him being a bit of a wallflower and needed to meet some eligible, young ladies. Raoul knew Phillip was miserable but there was no reason to let Suzanna know that.

"Problem, dear?" He hid his grin.

"Who….Who is Phillip dancing with?"

He casually looked over and made a shrug. "Oh that's Allison Roux. Her family owns a foundry. I say she is a bit pale for Phillip's taste. Miranda Dubois may be the lady of the hour. We'll see."

"What are you talking about?"

"The party, it's for Phillip of course. My mother seems to be concerned that Phillip may have surrounded himself with the wrong companions. So there is nothing like a little soirée to introduce a lad to some proper female options."

"Options?" She knew what Raoul was trying to do to her and she hated that it was working. She told herself that Phillip hated things like this, so it wasn't possible that he was in agreement to all of this. And yet….He hadn't been to see her in weeks…

"Do you want me to pull him away, Suzanna? Maybe I can stand in for his dance card? Do you want me to tell him you are here and announce it? See what he will say?" He went to touch her shoulder but she drew back, still aware of her surroundings.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Make him feel awkward and have to make excuses to leave. Do you enjoy hurting others this much?"

"We are not so different, Suzanna. Didn't you come here to embarrass and make my brother feel awkward? Weren't you hoping he would scurry away with you and leave this all behind? Well, here's your chance. I can tell him or you can walk right up to him and tell him you need him. Tell him he needs to leave her at once." He stood back to allow her access to go but she didn't take it. "What? Where's all that American swagger now?" He laughed.

"You really are a coward, aren't you? Here I am, giving you the chance to prove your stake in my brother and you fail. You are nothing but a fake. Mind you, a pretty one but a fake none the less." He saw her try to speak. "What? Dare to prove me wrong?"

She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. _Damn him. Why is someone like him getting to me? I know he's lying I know that Phillip….._ She then saw him turn the lady he was dancing with around and she caught a glimpse of his face. Was he…..Smiling? She couldn't risk the rejection again.

"Suzanna, are you coming or aren't you?" Raoul obnoxiously extended his arm.

"Go to hell, Raoul." She spit on his arm and then bolted towards the door.

Phillip's dance had just ended and he happily scratched the person off his list. He looked up in desperation and saw the back of Suzanna's hair leave the hallway. He glanced around quickly and then make a mad dash towards his brother.

"What's going on here? Was that Suzanna? What did you say to her?"

"Easy, dear brother. I asked her to come in and even offered to escort her inside but she seemed to have other plans." He threw his hands up in the air. "The fair sex still remains a mystery, even to me."

Philip opened to door and was about to chase after her, when Raoul pulled him back. "Stop! Where do you think you're going?"

"To catch-up with her. She needs to know what she saw, wasn't what she thinks."

"Leave it. If she can't trust you then what does that say about her?"

"Raoul…"

"Phillip, you can blame me all you want but I did nothing this time. This is precisely why a woman like Suzanna could never fit in here. She doesn't understand the obligations that come with being members of nobility. She couldn't care less and furthermore she has no respect for those who do. Stick to your own kind, Phillip. Or it will always be endless miscommunications and hurt feelings."

Phillip ignored his brother as he started to leave the house, only to hear his mother calling his name.

"Phillip, where are you going?"

"Mother, I have to take care of something quite pressing. I must leave. Please have Raoul take my dance card and I will return before long."

"Leave? Nonsense, we are just about to start dinner and we have something special prepared to honor your brother's return. What could be more pressing than that?"

He no longer saw Suzanna in the distance and knew he missed his chance to make things right. He felt his mother pull him back in.

Miriam took both her sons by the arm and allowed them to escort her back victoriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before he began his night of self torture, he went to check Suzanna's bedroom and was relieved that she was asleep. He kneeled down by her side and kissed her forehead. He mentally vowed to make time for the two of them tomorrow. Then he picked up a bottle from the parlor and locked himself inside his domain, ignoring everyone else around him. He placed the bottle in the center of the desk and he lowered his head, staring at the bottle of scotch that he purposely put within his reach.

The next thing he knew he was woken up by knocking at the door. "Go away."

"Sir, Erik Dexter is here to see you."

Thomas lifted his head up from the desk and moaned in pain as he realized he fell asleep looking at an unopened bottle of scotch. For the first time since his return home, he smiled. Despite his state last night he didn't weaken. He was stronger than he thought and that strength would help him and Cassie through this.

"Erik? Give me a minute."

He walked over to the window to see his reflection and smoothed out his hair. He then went and opened the door. "Erik?"

Erik stood with his back towards Thomas, until he heard his name and he instantly flung himself around, allowing his long cape to twirl. It didn't go unnoticed by Thomas, who for a moment thought he was going to fly through the air.

"Monsieur. Forgive the intrusion but I wanted come and see you. I….." He paused when he noticed his appearance. "Are you alright?"

Thomas arched his eye brow and nodded. "It could have been a lot worse. Come into my office. John?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring me a bowl of hot water and my razor, alright?"

"You… You wish to shave in there?" He pointed to the office.

"What of it?"

John knew he had no place these days to offer up a different opinion."Right away, sir."

Thomas walked back inside and closed the door. "I know what you're thinking but I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be. I didn't do anything that I regret."

"So where can I help you dispose of the body?" Erik grinned and Thomas did a double-take until he laughed whole heartedly. It felt good to laugh and he was even more thankful Erik came.

"I appreciate your checking on me but I'll be fine. Suzanna too. She fell asleep in her own bed last night and I have the house armed and ready to tell me if she stirs before I'm able to go up and talk to her."

"I only have a moment, monsieur as I am sure Christine will not like that I left this morning but….."

"Erik, call me Thomas. We've been through this before. I just didn't wait on your permission to allow me to call you by your first name. How is Christine?"

"Fine…..Well, she is shaken up but she will be fine. I have been with her round the clock and have tried to be of comfort to her. I left her a note this morning and while I'm sure she will be upset with me, I have a peace offering prepared." Erik smiled.

_A note…._ Thomas remembered the note Marie had given him, only he had been too angry to read last night. He felt around in his pocket and relaxed when he realized it was still there. He then addressed Erik.

"You care for that girl, don't you?"

"More than a man like me should."

Thomas was about to respond, when Erik proceed to talk.

"I came here to remind you that I once offered my services in any way possible with Madame Valerius. My offer still stands."

"Offer? And what offer might that be?"

Erik looked at him intensely. "What do you wish it to be?"

John knocked and entered with the required items Thomas had asked for along with shaving soap and cologne. "I took the liberty, sir. I'll just place it over here." He looked at both men and sensed he walked in at the wrong time. "I'll…..I'll just go."

Thomas walked over to the supplies and began lathering up. "That won't solve anything and Cassie would never allow something like that."

"I don't understand her or you for that matter." Erik looked on as he became fascinated with the normal man's ritual of shaving. Yes, he had done it before but very rarely and certainly not as carefree and easy as Thomas made it appear.

"What do you mean?" He now had the razor in his hand and began shaving.

"She has some misconceived notions for staying with the likes of Valerius. I assured her Christine would always be my special responsibility. I would never let any harm come her way."

"You can't protect her from everything, Erik. Like it or not, that pond scum is her father. He could make things difficult for her. In Cassie's mind she is allowing Christine the chance to be free, without having Vincent use her as a pawn."

"I don't understand. I've bested that pig before. I can and will do it again. The important thing is to allow you both to finally be happy."

Thomas dunked the filled razor in the water and noticed how Erik seemed to be a bit envious of this activity. "Erik, things could be a lot easier if you admitted your feelings for Christine and well….allow her to no longer be a maiden." He eyed him purposely.

"My feelings?" He swallowed hard. "She's still a child and has much more to do and see in this world. I'm broken and while I would give my life to have her, I would also give my life to free her from all the horrors of this world." _Namely me._

"You know not very long ago I stood in this house and echoed more or less the same words you are to me now. Look where that got me? Why don't you stop making the choice for her? Take another look, she is no longer a child."

"But it is different. You cannot compare yourself to me. You were handsome then as you are now. I….. I am not you."

Thomas took a long look at his face. Erik wore his flesh mask and Thomas never questioned it before but this time he stared a little too long for Erik's liking.

Finally Erik took his leave. "I said too much. I better return before Christine starts to worry herself silly."

"Erik…."

"Thomas, answer me one question. If you could do anything, what would it be? And do not say you would change the past. No one has the power to do that."

"I'd run like hell and take those I love with me and never stop to ask how or question why."

Erik nodded and took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he arrived back at the cottage, he could hear Christine stirring in the kitchen. He stopped and took his hat and cape off before entering to face his punishment.

"Erik! Why did you leave? Did you think a note would make it all better?"

"I had to see him, my dear." He then opened his arms hoping he was forgiven. She instantly ran to him and embraced him fully. Erik couldn't help but take in the scent of her hair.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." She then frowned when she saw his flesh mask. "Why did you…"

"I suppose I'm still a coward to admit to him that I need to wear a mask at all."

"But you don't….."

"Christine, please. Not everyone is so accepting as you. Even people who would appear otherwise."

_If you feel I'm so accepting, than why don't you show me? Lately, I have found myself dreaming so often of seeing your real face again._

"Am I forgiven?"

She nodded. "Did you see Suzanna?"

"No, but Thomas assured me she did spend the night at home."

She closed her eyes in relief. "Good."

He noticed she was still tense and he decided that his peace offering, although not needed, would be much appreciated. "You are a little tense, my angel."

"Just a little. I'll be fine after I have convinced myself that you are safe."

"I have an idea." He said mischievously.

"What?"

"I was afraid you would be quite angry with me leaving while you were asleep but I didn't want to wake you. So, I had a peace offering planned. Come with me."

She let him lead her to his bedroom and enter his master bath. She looked around and couldn't suppress her excitement. "Erik? You did all this for me?"

"And me." He smiled.

"I…. Uh….."

"Oh no! I meant to avoid your wrath, my angel." He blushed when he realized how it could have sounded before he explained.

"I wasn't really mad. I love that you went to see him and tried to help. It is in your very nature to think of others before yourself."

_If she only knew the real me, she'd run screaming._ He banished the thought from his mind. "I spent most of last night and early this morning, securing hot water for the bath and I thought you might like to indulge in a few fragrances from Italy." He went to a purplish box and opened it, laying it on the sink. "Use as many as you wish. They will offer up a wonderful soapy bubble. Once you are settled, I shall bring tea, and you can stay as long as you wish in here."

"Where will you be?"

"If you will allow, I will keep the door slightly opened and play for you. I have been practicing on my newest instrument. I think you will enjoy the violin piece I have selected."

"Oh angel, really? You will play for me on papa's violin?"

"If you will permit me?" He said sheepishly.

"Erik, it is yours. I just…. It will warm my heart to hear you bring papa's instrument life."

"So there is no doubt now? I am truly forgiven?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you….. For this. Thank you, my angel."

Erik moved away but could not reply. He simply nodded and allowed her privacy. Christine cursed her fear.

"Why? Why didn't I just see it through? Why couldn't I tell him I love him more than anything or anyone in this world? Why couldn't I tell him how much I adore him?

After some time had passed, Erik knocked and retuned with steaming hot tea and a few biscuits for Christine to nibble on. She looked at the treats and then eyed him playfully.

"No, I did not make or eat any biscotti. It will be my pet project for tomorrow." He winked. Are you comfortable, Christine?"

She lingered inside the large, warm, bubble bath. "Very. This is heaven, Erik."

_Indeed it is._ He forced his eyes away from the heavenly goddess before him, thankful the bubbles were very present and turned to leave. "I will serenade you in a moment. You have plenty of time before rehearsals."

"Yes, Erik."

All of a sudden, Erik felt compelled to turn around and speak to her once more. "Christine?"

"Angel?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, Erik. Very."

He smiled but then he remembered Thomas' words. "Would anything make you happier?"

"Having Cassie happy, of course."

He nodded.

She was about to open her mouth and tell him more but he was gone before she could do so. _Damn, you fool. What would make you happiest is having him love you the way you love him. Why can I tell him everything but that?_

Erik took up the violin and made preparations before he began to play his song from memory. He placed it on his shoulder and then stopped.

"Making Cassie happy would make her happiest. How can I…" Then he knew the answer. "Daroga, of course. He can help me. But how the devil do I find him?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Many thanks to all of you who continue to show support for this story by reading and reviewing. I am floored to see all the support. Thank you is too small a word but that's all I can say. **

**I know some of you may think we need to get the show on the road and stop all this back and forth with our super couple. Well, ordinarily I would agree with you but trust me when I tell you that nothing has been in vain. We are now reaching events that will eventually lead to the Act 1 finale. Mind you, we are not there yet but this chapter will set the stage. Now remember, someone asked for "more action." Thus, I aim to please.**

**I own nothing. Sniff, sniff.**

Firmin was in his office trying to catch up with the responses from his patrons, acclaiming the latest music that the Opera House had been featuring. He shook his head, wondering if all the praise would still be forthcoming if they knew their resident Opera Ghost was the infamous composer. He shrugged his shoulders. What did it matter, as long as the money kept rolling in? He started to respond to the correspondence, when Reyes stormed in.

"We must put a stop to this at once!"

Firmin rolled his eyes. "Come now, Reyes. Why shouldn't we enjoy our hard work? It isn't as if our secret employee works for free. We pay him well enough to….."

"What are you talking about?"

Firmin got up from his desk. "I thought you were speaking about our latest success with our concert series. I know since the murder investigation, we have had to watch expenditures but this concert idea was brilliant. People can still hear the music and we can charge whatever we wish. It's practically all profit, since we don't have to worry about set designs and such. And while I will deny it if it ever comes back to haunt us, the Opera Ghost isn't as expensive as he could be."

"Not that, you money grubbing fool! I am speaking of the latest class substitution. Antoinette has asked for someone to cover her classes again."

"Again? I wasn't aware she hadn't been teaching."

"Neither was I. I wanted to tell her that the investigation had been closed finally, so I walked by her room and saw Millicent teaching the girls. When I asked where Antoinette was, she said she didn't know but it wasn't a bother as she had been covering for her for weeks."

"Reyes, this is unacceptable. We do not pay slackers. I don't care how friendly she is with the Comte."

Reyes nodded. "I'll speak to her at once. Maybe she took the whole investigation too hard?"

Firmin threw his hands in the air. "I still don't see what all the harm was. Everyone is fine. No one was charged with anything and the publicity….."

"Honestly Firmin, is that all you ever think about?"

"No, sometimes I think about ticket sales too. So, what do you say we open the new season with Romeo and Juliet?"

Reyes wasn't paying attention. "I'm going to go and talk with Annie. You…. Do what you do best." He left the room to remove himself from his partner's lack of empathy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock was heard at Antoinette's door and Reyes spoke before the door could open.

"Annie, are you in? It's me. Please, open up."

He heard some rustling from the opposite side of the door but finally he was met by a very sickly looking ballet mistress.

"What on earth? Annie, are you sick?"

The young woman was very pale and could barely stand up straight. "I am sorry, monsieur. I…. Am not sure what I ate that disagreed so violently with me. I just haven't been myself these last few weeks."

"Good Lord, have you seen a physician?"

She shook her head and faced the floor.

"Annie….."

"Do you wish to come in? I am sure it is just a terrible flu bug that has been going around. Some days, I am fine but others… Well, I have been more tired as of late but I assure you, the classes have not suffered. I made sure not one was cancelled."

"Yes, I know. I saw Millicent teaching your class today. Honestly, Annie why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

She motioned for him to come inside, but erring on the side of caution, Reyes declined. "I think it is best I stay where I am. I demand you see a physician and once we see the documentation, we can determine your leave of absence while you recover."

"But I am sure…."

"Annie, I didn't request this. I am your employer and if you do not see about getting yourself well, I will have no choice but to terminate you. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, monsieur." She avoided his eyes.

He lifted her head and smiled. "It won't be too terrible. Remember, they are professionals and here to help with what ails us."

"Yes, monsieur. I will make an appointment today."

"For today, Annie." He made her look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Good. I expect to see you back in tip, top shape in no time. And there is nothing to fear. Once you diagnose the illness, you can find the cure. Goodbye, my dear."

She closed the door as she nodded her head. _What if I already know the ailment and it is not something one can cure?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzanna stood center stage as she said the words of her character's soliloquy in her head. She then mouthed them with her eyes closed. Finally she opened them, walking stage left as she faced the empty auditorium and recited her final lines over and over until she felt it was perfect.

After witnessing the same scene for the third time, Christine couldn't hold back her applause as she stood up from nowhere and cheered her friend's name.

"You were magnificent. Almost as good as you were last night with a full theatre."

Suzanna smiled weakly. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I could say the same thing for you. Where in the word have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. Don't just take my word for it. Erik couldn't get over how amazing you were. We both loved it, truly. And if you don't believe us, well the standing ovation last night, should speak for itself."

'I…. I messed up on the last part…..I want it to be flawless…." She blushed. "You really liked it?"

Christine walked towards the stage. "Really, I did. You might have found out last night, if you had come out from your dressing room long enough to greet your fans. I mean, Suzanna we were all waiting for you."

"Grandfather understood…"

"What about me? Or Erik…Or"

"Erik waited by the stage door?"

Christine smiled proudly."He had to congratulate you in person. I begged him not to wear his flesh mask and when he opted to wear his black one, I was content. However I never expected that he accompany me to wait for you, mask and all. I say, you have a new fan." She giggled.

"That was terribly sweet of him. Christine, I'm sorry. I just couldn't face anyone. I was so lost in the moment. It was like I was trapped inside a bubble and didn't want to let anyone else in."

"Even Phillip?" She cocked her head towards her. "He seemed devastated when you weren't there to receive his flowers. What happened between you two?"

Suzanna fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands for a moment, shaking her head. "I can't play second fiddle to his family any longer. He can't expect to sneak out one night to see my show with flowers and that big, stupid grin and expect me to forget what I saw."

"What did you see?" Christine went to sit on the stage with her and grasped her hand.

"A few nights ago I went to the de Chagny estate to see him and I found him laughing and dancing with some French girl. A girl I will never be nor do I want to be. He made it very clear where my place would be if I continued to see him."

"No, you're wrong. Phillip isn't Raoul. He cares for you very deeply. Suzanna, I know that if you just talked to him…."

"If he cares for me so much then why has he not once tried to seek me out after Cassie left? Doesn't he know I'm devastated over how much my grandfather is hurting right now? Where's my comfort? Where's my pillar of strength?"

"You're condemning him without all the facts. If you had come to the stage door, you would have seen a man so in love with a girl, he would have done anything for her."

"Like go to a crowded theatre and wait with strangers while he wears a mask and pretends that he is comfortable in a crowd?"

Christine visibly shook. "This isn't about Erik. You need to go and say what you feel to Phillip and not me."

Suzanna stood up slowly. "Go to him, eh? Just speak the words right out and tell him if he loves me like I love him, we should be able to stay together and I'll deal with his obligations and he'll deal with my love for the stage, right?"

"Exactly."

"Boy, that's rich, coming from you." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry?" Christine looked at her puzzled.

Suzanna's tone dripped with sarcasm. "It's an expression. It means you have a lot of nerve giving me relationship advice."

"I wasn't giving advice, I…."

"Save it, Christine. Until you can walk the walk with Erik, don't you dare sit there and tell me all Phillip and I have to do is talk."

"I am not preaching at you. I fully intend to tell Erik how I feel. It's just…With Erik's it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? Isn't this the same man who you let see you in a bathtub while he played music to you?"

"Now, you wait one minute, Suzanna McCarthy. There was nothing indecent about that. Erik was a perfect gentleman and he saw nothing, I was covered with bubbles and I didn't feel afraid or shy, I felt safe. I….."

She then realized the impropriety of the situation and how it might look to someone who was not aware of her and Erik's history. She then turned as red as a tomato when she realized how much she did know of her history with Erik. "Dear God….. Am I trollop?"

Suzanna's stern exterior faded when she saw her friend ask in all innocence. She couldn't help herself from laughing. "How is it you can play the Queen of the Night?" She laughed and ran to hug her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"No, I….. I had no idea I was sounding so hypocritical. What is wrong with us?"

"Love is a four letter word, Christine."

"I'm not following you, again."

Suzanna shook her head. It means that love is insufferably complicated and utterly unfair."

Christine nodded. "I know you feel horrible abut Cassie and your grandfather. You have always been so strong and such a realist but still kept your charm and gentleness. Please, don't let this make you hard and cold. I couldn't bear it."

Suzanna let out a scream. "ARG! Why! Why is it that good people like Cassie and grandfather have to suffer and people like the de Chagny family have all the power to make one person live a life of indentured servitude claiming it is for his own good?" She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to not shed a single tear. "I think it is going to be up to you, Christine to change things."

"Me?"

"Nothing is holding you back. Tell Erik. Tell Erik that you love him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Are you just fishing for complements? The man adores you."

"Our ages….."

"Are not a problem anymore. Besides you'll be 16 in no time. One of these days we will look back and wish we hadn't been in such a rush to grow up. But maybe you can talk about that and at least make some sort of promise?"

"I thought we already had." She spoke in a whisper.

"Then remind him of it. Christine, you don't have a previous marriage stopping you. You don't have a meddling family. Your family is Erik. Isn't it time to tell him once and for all that you wish it to be him and him alone?"

"Where do I begin?" She looked so lost and helpless.

Frustrated, Suzanna spat out in annoyance, "Grow up, Christine." She then walked out of the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antoinette walked back to the Opera House after her visit with the physician. She laughed slightly when they referred to her as Madame Giry and congratulated her. If they only knew the truth. Would they still be so quick to offer well wishes if she would have told them that she was unmarried and having an affair with a married Comte because she needed his protection from pending murder charges that she did not commit?

She entered by the back way and for once in the last few weeks seemed well enough to go to her classroom and handle some basic stretching and see the progress her girls had made since her absence. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to see them all. She saw Millicent up front looking over some notes when she her and smiled.

"Annie! Look at you." She went up to her with her notes in her hand. "Are you staying? Will you teach today? You have been away so long, there is much news to share. The investigation….."

"Yes, Millicent. I am sorry to have inconvenienced you these last few weeks. However, I am not interested in any gossip. After all, people have secrets for a reason." She couldn't risk hearing more about Andrea's demise and her rumored involvement.

She nodded as Annie gently scolded her. "I'm just glad you're back. The girls really have missed you."

Antoinette shook her head but then looked up at Millicent with caution. "Really? They missed me?"

"Of course. They asked about you each and every time they see me in front of the class instead of you. I know they can't wait to show you their progress or see you stomp that infamous black cane of yours." She giggled.

Antoinette couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

After class, Annie walked back to her room feeling joy swell inside her heart. Class today had been a much needed escape. Did she have to correct and stomp on her cane and threaten some of the girls? Yes, but it felt wonderful when they smiled and answered her with eagerness, looking to perfect their movements by swallowing each and every word she said. Could Millicent really have been right? Did they miss her that much? Was she really such a positive influence on them? Was there hope she could be a positive influence to someone much closer to her than her students?

_Wait until Erik hears of this. He will certainly…_ She stopped herself. _Erik. _She hadn't seen or spoken to him since that day when he saw her in her classroom. How wrong she had been about everything. The minute she thought of going down to see him, she stopped. Nothing had changed. She was now a fallen woman in every sense of the word. What could he say to her? Worse, what did she fear he would say?

She got to the door and noticed a note stuck to the doorknob. She opened it and read that the Comte was in town and was requesting to see her at his rented estate. She folded up the note and opened her door. At Annie's instance she asked that until the investigation was put to rest that they meet someplace less noticeable. She was surprised when he complied so easily.

"Maybe I should tell him and see what he suggests. I know he could never lay claim publically to the child but...How many ways am I to pay for my sin of pride?" She then placed her hand on her stomach and despite her feelings, smiled. "It isn't your fault, my little one. None of this is your burden. I only pray I can make the right decision for your sake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Antoinette arrived, she was greeted by Randolph himself. He kissed her cheek and took her wrap.

"My dear, you look divine."

"No servants this evening, Randolph?"

He grinned. "Not tonight, Annie. Tonight I wanted us to be alone in every possible way. Hungry?"

"No." She did her best not to shake as she looked up at him with his eyes filled with lust. Did he really love her or was this all a game to him? Yet if it were just a game, why didn't he leave months ago?

Randolph laughed . "You are anxious, aren't we my little pet. Well, I will not make you wait a moment longer." He took her hand and despite her willingness to accept it, she couldn't help but feel revulsion when he kissed her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had had his fill of her, he kissed her nose and got up from the bed slowly. Annie watched him dress and suddenly she felt compelled to ask him when they would see each other again.

"Are you in Paris for long?"

Randolph ignored her at first as he went over to his drawer and loaded up his pistol. "No, my dear. I'm afraid I am needed on other matters. I have been asked to inspect a ship that will set sail the day after tomorrow. I'm afraid my time in Paris is at an end."

She sat up quickly. "What do you mean? Are you saying you are leaving…. Leaving me for good?"

He smiled. "Now Annie, let's be adults about this. Our time is over but we will always have our memoires."

"I… Thought you cared about me. You said I was different."

He placed the loaded pistol back on the drawer and went to put on his jacket. "Cared? Annie, you were a challenge. And like many of life's challenges, once it's met, it is vital to move on and face others. Yet, I admire your fire and sprit. It truly was a sport getting you to succumb to me. Who wants a woman who will just fall into a man's bed? I trust your next lover will be well pleased indeed."

"But… What about the murder charges? How can you just leave me flat?"

"Ah, well there is some good news on that front, my dear. Yes, I am free but so are you. I was told by my contacts, very long time ago, that your two clown detectives could not find anything strong enough to hold up in a court of law. You may carry on as you always have without fear of any competition. After all, no one can dance as you can, my Annie."

She got out of the bed and came towards him. "I let you use me like one of your whores! You knew all this time that not only was I innocent but that everyone else knew it too and yet you kept me in the dark so I would have no choice but to let your disgusting, revolting hands grope and touch my body. You have made me as vile and as dirty as you are."

"Just collecting on past favors, my dear!" He said smugly until he felt the sharp back hand from her slap.

He touched his sore cheek and nodded. "I suppose I'll let you have that. You can stay here if you wish, it is paid for until the end of the month. But I am sure you are eager to return to your ballet rats. Try not to be so righteous, Annie. That is what got you into trouble in the first place."

He attached his pocket watch to his vest and was about to leave, when Annie called his name.

"Randolph, there is something you need to know."

"What is that? That you love me?" He laughed again. "Come now, a whore need not say she is in love to know love. I'm flattered but…."

"I don't love you and I should thank you for making see that I have no reason to feel guilty for not loving the father of my child."

"The father…" His face turned white. "Of all the low underhanded ways of keeping me chained to your side. Are you a fool? Even if it were true, do you think I would abandon my family, my rightful heirs for some theatre whore and a bastard child that could very well not even be mine? Ruin myself with my position in government? Annie you better watch yourself, your clever wit is slipping." He turned to leave and opened the door.

She wanted to rage after him but instead she turned and saw the loaded pistol on the dresser drawer. She couldn't think clearly anymore. All she could think of was making him pay for all the times he compromised her and for all the times she felt inferior and weak to a monster like him. Suddenly there was no more right or wrong. There was only revenge.

"Good bye, Antoinette." He turned sideways, looking at her one last time. "Take care."

"Wait, Randolph. No, don't go like this. After all, we have been close for some time. Don't you think we should have a real goodbye?"

He hesitated, but then he grinned faced down, knowing she was still naked. He turned all the way to see her features and was caught off guard when she pointed his pistol straight at him.

"Annie, calm down. You don't know what you are doing."

"On the contrary, Comte. I know exactly what I am doing. I am ridding the word of a deplorable husband, father and man who can't make love for toffee. This is our true goodbye."

She fired the gun at him once, twice, three times, causing Randolph to back away, losing his balance and falling down the stairs.

She walked over to the staircase and saw his lifeless body facing her. She smiled with satisfaction. She then dropped the gun and placed her hand over her stomach. "For you, little one. I did this for you."

_A/N: Hell has no fury like a woman scorn. She'll need Erik now more than ever. And what would this story be without Meg? Stay tuned._


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow, I take it people were pleased with that little piece of action eh? Yeah, down with Daddy Fop! Yet, didn't we just start a whole new can of worms? And what in the world did Cassie's note say? Well, that mystery will be revealed soon enough. Oh and someone though that Chapter 39 was the end of Act one. Once again, it was not. I have something bigger planned but we are not there yet. I can't give you an exact number of chapters but you will know once it happens.**

**On with the show.**

Christine hurried to the cottage. Suzanna was right. She had nothing stopping her from telling Erik how she felt. After all, hadn't they already discussed their future on the night of the first date? Weren't they both just waiting for her to get a little older and then….. Then what exactly?

Nothing was ever promised or suggested. Erik was always respectful, gentlemanly and above all else, honorable. Even when he rescued her the night Cassie was taken, all their touches were….. Mostly driven by her.

She blushed as she walked through the kitchen. She was determined to make it crystal clear to Erik that he was the one she wanted and tonight there would be no more guessing between them. She would follow her heart and reveal all to him. Pride, fear or propriety had no place when it came to love. Of course, she prepared herself to listen to his protest or talk of missed opportunities but she had to be strong and convince him that he was what she wanted. He was all the opportunity she would ever need. She nodded in determination and began preparing supper to surprise him.

After a while she frowned knowing it would never be quite as good as the way he prepared meals but she applauded her efforts and hoped that he would appreciate the gesture. She then set the table and arranged to have them dine by candlelight. Once the table was set to her satisfaction, she went into her bedroom to change.

After scanning through her closet, she appeared frustrated. Nothing seemed to look good enough, or pretty enough for Erik. _He has seen me in all of these! I want to look different tonight. Tonight I want to appear irresistible to him. I'm not a child anymore and my attire must prove to him that…Wait. Did he like what I wore to our date? Was it too much? _She sighed and went through the closet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Christine emerged and felt she had chosen well. She decided on a simple blue summer dress with white and yellow trims. Her hair was down, just as Erik liked it with her curls easily accessible for him to touch and play with if he wished. She smiled, knowing how he liked to admire her hair and she in turn enjoyed the feel of his hands caressing her unruly curls. She shook her head when she realized she had spent longer on her hair than her dress. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have made such a fuss, as she always felt her hair to be a problem. Yet for Erik….. For her angel, it was all worth the effort.

She looked at the clock and wondered what had been keeping him away so long. She knew he didn't go into Paris because he usually gave her amply warning. He knew that since Vincent's return, she did not approve of him venturing too far or too long away from her sight. She decided to check the stew one more time to try and keep her mind occupied and ignore the summersaults that were going on inside her stomach. All at once she heard a knock on the door and she froze.

_Not now. Please!_ She mentally cursed the interruption. She had to get whoever it was away and fast. If Erik saw they had an audience, the night would be ruined. "Suzanna McCarthy, you have the worst timing in all of France."

She walked over to the door and yanked it opened preparing to give her friend a verbal lashing, when she gasped in surprise.

"Monseuir Vicomte….. What are you doing here?"

"Christine, you look like a vision in one of my most recent dreams." Raoul smiled and bowed his head. "Please accept these." He handed her a bouquet of lilacs.

Christine awkwardly accepted them but couldn't help looking around him to see if she could spot Erik riding up to the meadow. She still hadn't moved and noticed he was expecting her to invite him inside.

"Thank you, monsieur. Yet why are you here?"

Raoul gave her a look, as he was surprised at her boldness but found he liked it all the same. _Her manners are a product of being raised in the presence of theatre trash. Her beauty makes up for such poor training. In time, I can whip her into shape._

"My dear, please forgive my resourcefulness but I learned that you are now residing here with your music teacher. I wanted to come by and apologize for the other day….."

"That isn't necessary, Vicomte. I thank you for your token but I am afraid that I….."

"Might I come in?"He didn't wait for an answer as he gently pushed Christine aside so he could enter. When he saw the table set and the candies lit, he paused. _Company, when the old man is way, eh? Well, perhaps there are some benefits to growing up with people with loose morals. _ He grinned and turned around. "I see you were expecting someone else."

"Please Vicomte, I appreciate your coming here to apologize but as you can see I must prepare for….."

"Raoul."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Raoul and I ask that this time, you accept my request and call me as such."

"But I do not…."

"Christine, we two share a secret now, no?" He laughed. "I am sure you wouldn't want your teacher to know you are entertaining gentlemen in his absence."

"Entertaining… Vicomte, I do not know what you are thinking but I certainly resent your implication as if I am sneaking or hiding anything from Erik. I would never…."

"Easy, my dear. I am sure your intentions are nothing but honorable. Yet you can see from an outsider's perspective, it can be misinterpreted. All I ask of you is that you call me Raoul and I will forget what I have seen. Seems like a very fair trade, no?"

Christine was getting aggravated and all she wanted to do was get Raoul out of the cabin. "Fine then, Raoul. Now, I must ask you to leave."

He nodded. "Thank you, Christine. Raoul and Christine. It does have nice sound to it, doesn't it?" He then saw the wine on the table. "Share a glass with me?"

"What? I will not! Raoul, I ask that you leave. This is hardly showing me that you regret your behavior from the other day."

"Christine, I realize that you are not nobility and are not used to a proper upbringing but…."

"How dare you! My upbringing is no concern of yours and furthermore, I couldn't have asked for better parenting from my father and Erik."

"My, this Erik seems to take on many titles in your life. Father, teacher…" Then it dawned on Raoul. "This little supper…." He pointed with his finger. "It's for him, isn't it?"

Christine refused to comment but avoided his eyes. "You must go, Raoul."

He picked up the glass on the table and began to pour himself a drink. He then took a swallow. "Tell me, is he forcing you? A man like him must be older than you. What could you possibly see in him? He must be….."

"You will not utter one word against him!" She was now close enough to face him. "He is 10 times the man you will ever be and nobility aside, I will scream if you do not leave my home, at once."

"Forgive me, Christine it's just you are so young and innocent. To even suggest that he might…..He's not good enough for you. A music man? What kind of life is that? You deserve a life of privilege and respectability. I can offer you all that and more."

"Good bye, Raoul." She ignored his speech and walked infront to the door, ready to open it so he could leave.

"Very well. I will take my leave. Yet I have not given up, Christine." He finished the glass and walked over to her by the door. "May I?" He grabbed her hand before she could respond and was about to kiss it, when the door opened and it pushed Christine into Raoul's arms.

Erik looked up and was about to apologize when he saw the two in what appeared to be an embrace. He looked at them and then his eyes rotated to the set dinner table and candles. When he saw the opened bottle of wine, his eyes turned back to Christine and gave her a look that seemed to convey anger, hurt and betrayal. He couldn't speak. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute.

"Erik…"

He could feel his temper explode inside of him and all he wanted to do was let out his anger. He grabbed Raoul by the lapels of his jacket in a rage but he stopped himself. They hadn't done anything wrong. They are young and beautiful and…Erik was not.

She saw his body tremble and when he let Raoul go, she flinched. She started to walk towards him and place her hand on his arm to calm him but he moved away before she could do so. She spoke again.

"Erik, let me explain. This…."

He had to leave. He saw Christine's lips move but he couldn't hear her words. Instead he jumped hard onto Caesar and ordered him to take off.

Christine ran after him. "Erik! Wait! Please! Don't go!" Tears were on her eyes as she saw him ride further and further way. She then decided to go to the stables and take Midnight to chase after him. She was almost gone when Raoul pulled her arm.

"That masked fool is your teacher? Why would he wear a mask? And his man handling of me. Christine, really. What kind of man is that?"

"Get your hands off me! You saw his eyes. You knew he misunderstood. You just looked at him with that smug face of yours...You didn't say one word to convince him that this was not at all what….."

"Why should I help ease my rival?" He looked at her nonplus.

"Let me go!"

"Christine, I'm not going to let you traipse off to God knows where after a crazy man."

She slapped him hard with her free hand, causing him to release his hold.

"You're as crazy as he is!" He touched his red cheek as he backed away in shock.

She ignored him as she ran as fast as she could to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik rode on and on unable to get the image of that boy with Christine… His Christine. What was happening before him? When did they meet? How could he not have known she was being courted? Didn't they speak to…..What exactly? He always told her that life was full of all kinds of possibilities for her. Why would she want to make any rash decisions at such a young age? He always told her that her career would…. That was it. He knew her career would offer possibilities; he never stopped to openly admit or acknowledge that love would enter her heart so soon.

Yes, he had feelings for her but who wouldn't? She was beautiful…..Young and innocent….Lovely and when she sang….Anyone was bound to love her, the moment they heard her sing. Yet he didn't think she would sneak around like that. He felt certain she would talk to him and tell him. Why would she feel the need to hide like that? _Maybe because how she knew you would react, you crazy freak._

"I've been such a fool. I have gone and fallen in love with someone so wonderful; she couldn't possibly feel the same." He scoffed. "Even if she did, we all know my past….. My face….It's better this way. Better having her leave now then having to grow up even more and become even more beautiful before my very eyes. Seeing her turn into something I can never have….Oh Christine."

He was back at the Opera House and found it only suiting to be alone in the lair. He secured Caesar, giving him a gentle stroke to say goodnight. He then took the boat and mindlessly navigated to his house on the lake. Once he tied the boat off, he faced his solitude bravely, shedding no tears and reminding himself that he always knew he could face life alone. When he circled his domain and eyed the piano, he realized that while he could live alone, he didn't want to. He sat down on the bench and firmly placed both hand to each side of his piano, clutching it for dear life. Finally he couldn't suppress the loud cries that came out of him. He had no reason to be silent. No one could hear him. No one would care if they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik? Erik, are you home?"

He woke up with his neck in pain from having fallen asleep with his head faced down on the piano. He cried out in pain but then stopped when he realized someone was there. He moved to get up, keeping one hand on his neck to massage it. He then stopped in his tracks when he saw Antoinette before him.

"Annie?"

"Erik, I…." She knew she had to go to him. He would be the only one she could turn to and yet she never stopped to think about what she would say to him after all this time. What would he say to her? What would he do once she told him? "You once told me that you would always be there for me. I only needed to come to you first." She could not stop her tears. "I treated you so poorly and misjudged every action. Oh Erik, I know I have no right to be here after all I've said and done. I owe you much more than an apology but I am afraid that is all I can give. Please, forgive me. I miss you and our friendship. I promise I will never judge you again or speak another foul word against Christine. She….. She deserves your friendship more than I do but I need it, Erik. I need you."

He didn't move. He just replayed her words over and over again in his mind. His dearest friend needed him and he was feeling sorry for himself like some insolent child. Suddenly his own thoughts and feelings didn't matter.

"Please, Erik say something."

He opened his arms wide and Annie went running to him, embracing him with all that she had. He hadn't expecting such an embrace but remained steady despite his discomfort, for she needed him. She then began to tremble. Erik looked at her and dried her years with his thumb. "What happened?"

She stiffened in his arms and he kneeled before her. "My dearest friend, you dare be afraid to tell me? You know all my sins, my shame and my horrid face. Yet you come down here and beg forgiveness from me? A freak of nature. A murderer. It is I who kneel at your feet and thank you for coming here. Thank you for bringing your friendship back and saving me from my solitude. There is nothing you can say to me that would make me regret this. While I do not have much experience with family, I do know that there is trust and forgiveness. You have both here if you wish it."

She clung to him tighter."I have fallen, Erik. I am no longer…."

He held her closer. "It's okay. You are not the first nor the last to give into temptation, Annie. No one is condemning you for tasting a night you believed to be love."

"I am not in love, Erik…..I was coerced to betray my principals and my morals. I have paid a high price for my sins. Yet, even in periods of great darkness comes a booming and ever glowing light."

He looked at her puzzled. She then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened. He rose to his feet.

"Dear God! That man must pay. How dare he disgrace…."

"No! Erik, I may not be proud of how this child was created but it is my child and the baby is not a disgrace."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know the child is not to blame. My God, I know that better than anyone. But he… That maggot. He will suffer for this. I promise you."

"He already has." She looked away.

"He… Annie what did you do?"

She was about to tell him when she saw the Persian enter the room from behind Erik. "What are you….."

Erik turned swiftly around. "Nadir?"

Nadir had a package in-between his arm. "I was going to sneak in here and set up a chess game. I thought we should have a proper game with my having both feet on the ground." He didn't want to admit to eavesdropping but he seemed to have been caught. "Forgive the intrusion, I didn't think you would be home much less, entertaining." He saw how distressed Antoinette was and he fought the urge to go to her side.

Annie stood up and turned to go. "I'll leave."

"No!" Both men echoed at once.

She turned, slightly embarrassed. Nadir was astounded by her beauty once more. He walked up to her and almost pleadingly, told her not to go.

"It is I, mademoiselle who should go. I had no right to intrude and I….."

"It's Madame, monsieur."

This caused Nadir to be taken aback. "I…..I'm sorry. Madame." He then tried to recover by offering up his services, as he only knew how. "If you are in some sort of distress, I ask that you….." He looked at Erik. "Both of you allow me to help."

"That's admirable, Daroga but…"

"Please." He now was facing both of them. "In my country, I am powerless to help the countless women and children that my employer takes upon himself to abuse, violate and disgrace. I can't right these wrongs in my country but here…..Here in this land, I might be able to help make up for it. Justice could be prevailed. Let me help."

"Damn it, Daroga this will not be some sort of blackmail tactic where you offer up your services to a woman in dire need and you use it to your advantage to get me to go along with the Shah's plans. I will not allow you to hold this against me."

"Stop! If and when you come to Persia will be based on the terms you indicate in order to get you to honor the arrangement. Yet it must be to serve your purpose. This would not be for you and therefore your are not a bargaining chip I want."

Erik went for his throat. "You bastard! You dare to make her some collateral or bargaining chip. I'll kill you right now!"

Nadir tried to gasp for breath so he could speak. Antoinette called for Erik to stop and finally, Nadir was allowed a moment to regain his voice.

"You are crazy." He then coughed. "I strive to right my country's wrongs not cause more. You think I would ever ask a lady like Madame, to pay in such a vile way? To be at the mercy of the Shah? You insult me, friend."

"Friend? I don't recall ever extending that invitation, Daroga."

Nadir smiled. What was it about this man that could cause him to hate, fear and like him all at the same time? "Acquaintances, then. Who just happen to be useful when dealing with delicate matters such as this."

Erik eyed him cautiously. He then turned to Antoinette. "He would come in handy. Tell me, do you know where he was expected to be?"

Annie nodded. "He was going to inspect a ship leaving from Paris tomorrow."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Erik turned to his new partner.

"I think so but I am not in the habit of revealing my thoughts. Discretion is my livelihood."

"Then we best get going. Annie where can we…."

"I'll go with you."

"Erik objected. "No, Anne. Stay here. I need to know you'll be safe. The less you know about this, the better."

She hugged him again and gave him the address of the rented house. "Thank you." She then looked up at Nadir. "Monsieur….. I….."

"No words are required, Madame." He suddenly felt jealous that she hugged Erik and not him.

Erik took the lead and the sound of his voice cause Nadir to forget his thoughts and follow suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hours later_

"She can certainly handle a pistol." Nadir tried to make light of the matter.

Erik wiped his hands. "She is a woman who could face anything and still come out with dignity, grace and …."

"You care for her?" His voice was too eager to ask the question.

"Of course I care for her. She is my only family. If it hadn't been for her, I would have had a very different life. I owe her mine."

"What about the young woman?"

Erik purposely played aloof. "Who?"

"The woman I heard you sing with."

"That reminds me, what is this business of yours, eavesdropping in my lair? How did you avoid the traps not once but twice?"

"The time in between was rather a sticky situation. I never want to end up like that again."

"Next time, use the front door."

"What front door?"

"Then wear a bell around your neck so I can hear you coming. That was very embarrassing for Antoinette."

"I told you I am the soul of discretion."

"Do not enter unannounced again. I have warned you."

"Fine I'll wait for an invitation, next time. Fine gratitude I get for helping you."

"You offered."

Nadir bowed to concede. "You never answered the question."

"What's the point?"

"Well, you seemed… Both of you seemed quite… Well, you're different around her."

Erik then thought of tonight's events and what Christine would say if she knew. What would she say that his best friend murdered the Comte de Chagny, and he played a part in covering it up? What if he told her that during that cover up he had to kill others so the story would make sense? And yet after seeing her with that boy, what did any of it matter?

"She is untouchable. While I cannot deny my heart aches for her, I also care too much about her to want her to be with someone like me."

"Erik, we did what we had to do tonight. We got the man on the ship and you tried to get everyone to disembark. You offered excuses, money, and when verbal threats weren't enough you staged fights with each man so they would leave the ship. There are men, I consider my partners in justice, who would've just let the whole ship sink and not give a damn who died, all in the name of the cause."

"But what of the ones we couldn't save?"

Nadir had arranged for water to enter the ship and by the time anyone remaining on board would become aware, it would be too late. As far as anyone knew, Nadir and Erik were friends of the Comte, who had seen him off properly from his last night in the city. Thus he was too drunk to really see anyone and retired in his cabin for the night.

"Erik, don't." He took him by the arm. "You can't think like that. We needed to have the ship sink. His family will be made aware that he died in honor. The family should not have to live with his crime or shame. He will have died at sea a hero."

Erik didn't believe him. "We best be getting back."

When they arrived back inside the lair, Nadir made a hasty goodbye.

"I should leave. I am sure the lady doesn't wish to see more people who know her secret. I don't wish to make her uncomfortable."

"The boat is on the opposite side. I didn't think about that when we came back through the streets."

"No matter. My boat is this way. I can find my way out." He smirked.

_Like hell. Wait until next time, damn Persian. It's on. _"As you wish, Nadir. Thank you, for tonight." He turned to walk away, only to hear Nadir call for him.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He turned to face him.

"Are you sure you are right about the young woman?"

"Daroga, stop! Will you not be happy until I admit out loud that she will never have me?!"

Nadir smiled. "Don't be so sure. Until we meet again. Remember, I still need to make good on my assignment."

Erik dismissed him and turned to walk back inside when he saw Christine steering the boat right towards him.


	41. Chapter 41

Annie wasn't able to relax. Every noise set her pulse racing. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel at ease until Erik and Nadir had returned. She felt guilty knowing she was once again causing difficulties, not only for Erik but for his mysterious new friend too. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

"How long? How long before I start to show and my shame begins to be brought to light? How will they make my baby pay for the sins that are mine? What will become of me? How will I earn my livelihood? Pregnant ballet mistresses are not in high demand. What if I can never dance again? How will I provide for my child?" She suddenly realized how much she needed Erik.

She began to pace as she was surrounded by Erik's personal effects in his office. _A woman cannot expect to raise a child alone without scandal and shame being thrust upon her. It isn't so much myself I care about anymore, it's the baby. What kind of life will my baby be forced to know without a father?_

She then thought of Erik. How wonderful he had been with Christine as a child. Yes, she had made offensive remarks but she knew better. She knew he would never harm the child. He was as good as gold with her and even more gentle than a lamb. Could he do the same for her unborn child? Would he even want to?

She closed her eyes, cursing herself as the memories haunted her of days when she scoffed thinking of Erik as a proper father figure. She would have cast aside any chance of Erik being able to care for an infant but not now. Now, she saw no other person more qualified, capable or deserving to have such unconditional love. She knew her child would be lucky to even know Erik and have him be a part of its upbringing, let alone be able to consider him a father.

"I am so sorry, my child." She looked down at her stomach again and the tears began to fall. "I have created such a mess. While your father was the Comte, you will seek no benefit in that fact. Not that he even deserved a chance to know you. You are better off not being in his life, you certainly wouldn't have been cared for by him in any way." She recalled how he denied the very idea of paternity.

"Dear God…."She placed a hand over her mouth. "How can I even ask this of Erik? He needs to know I do not wish to come between him and Christine. How can I ask this of him and hope that she would understand?" Her pacing had caused her to leave Erik's office and although still at a good distance, was now able to see Erik and Nadir standing by the water's edge. "They are safe. Thanks be to God." She whispered. "Please, God above make Erik not wish to stay away. Please Erik, accept us both."

She then saw the two men smiling warmly at one another, right before Erik sent the mysterious Persian off. "Nadir Khan….. Who are you, exactly? Why would you risk yourself for me? I m not worthy of it but I thank you on behalf of my child." She looked down at her stomach, once more. "All for you now, my dear. All I do will be for you."

She then looked up and saw Christine coming towards Erik by boat. "How did she know…" She then smiled. "I have so much wrong to make up for. First you and then him. This will not be easy but I promise you, little one that I will do all I can to have Erik in your life. Yet, that courageous, young woman out there must do all she can to convince Erik that he is also needed in hers. It seems we both may have our work cut out for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik did not believe his eyes. What would she be doing here? Why would she leave her boy's arms and come seek him out in this cold, dismal place? She could have fallen into the water or endangered herself. She knew better than to come alone. He suddenly became enraged at her carelessness towards her own safety.

"How dare you come here and take such chances with yourself! What if you had fallen inside the lake? What if the boat had not been there? What if you had gotten lost and trapped down here? I told you never to venture here alone or unattended. Why would you be so foolish?"

She was now walking towards him, never flinching, although she trembled every time he spoke to her so coldly. _He is not angry. He is hurt. His words are concern for my safety, he just doesn't know any other way to express his sadness. Be strong, Christine. If you can't handle this, then you don't deserve him. _"Why did you leave without talking to me? Why did you jump to conclusions and take off with Caesar like that before allowing me a chance to explain?" Her voice never faltered but inside, she felt as if she would faint if he dared to use that tone with her again.

"Explain?"

His voice was still coarse. He couldn't allow her to know the truth. Anger meant he could still keep his control. If she knew it wasn't anger but hurt he felt, she would pity him. Pity wasn't something he wanted from her, or anyone for that matter. Pity is for fools. Yes, of course, he was a fool. A fool to become love's toy. He always knew one cannot control when and where they will love. He had only hoped that God would allow him some small act of kindness and have him not suffer the excruciating pain that love can bring to someone like him.

He knew what he had to do. Yet could he continue the charade, when she looked at him like that? _She shows such softness in her eyes. How can I remain so stoic when she beckons me like that? How can I stay so strong when her eyes seem to cry out as if they are pleading for my forgiveness? She is my greatest strength and with that, my only weakness. She will be my undoing._

"Oh Christine. You don't need to explain." He moved to her side and reached out to touch her hair but stopped himself. "I know what I saw. You are a beautiful, enchanting, wonderfully talented woman and it was only a matter of time before some fine, eligible, handsome, young man took notice. I just wish….." He turned away from her slightly. "I wish I had been given some warning." He tried to smile. "The cabin is a private sanctuary and you should have told me if you were going to invite someone. I…"

"What did you call me?" She came closer towards him, even though his back was still slightly to her.

He turned around quickly, rather puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She giggled but then became serious. "Did you… Did you call me a woman? Erik, do you really see me as that? A…. Beautiful woman?" She blushed.

He swallowed hard. _Damn it, you fool._ He was supposed to keep his defenses up. He was supposed to remain angry and stoic. Yet she had that look in her eyes again. It was almost as if she was hoping he truly meant what he had just said. Of course, he meant every word. She was beautiful and wonderful and talented and so much more. Yet, why would this matter? Why would she care how he saw her when she had her young fop?

_That peacock. What kind of man keeps his coat on while indoors? Is he such a slave to fashion he would put his own looks before Christine's needs? _ He was about to be short and down play his description of her when his mouth betrayed him and spoke before his brain could formulate what to say.

"I see you as the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on or ever hope to lay eyes on in my lifetime." He came towards her, taking her face within his palms. "You are everything, Christine…. My everything."

Tears of joy came falling down her cheeks as Erik wiped them away. "Shh… My dear. Please. I would never assume….. Never come between you and ….. Don't you ever shed tears over a man, Christine. No one is worth your tears, least of all me. Don't feel sorry for a fool."

"Angel, you have to know that there is nothing between the Vicomte and I".

He let go of her in an instant. "Vicomte?!" _He is that bastard's son?_

Christine nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of Erik. "He is Phillip's younger brother and has been making a complete nuisance of himself for weeks now. He came uninvited and unannounced to the cabin. I told him again, I wasn't interest and he barged in and refused to leave."

"You told him you weren't interested?"

"That's right." Her eyes looked as if she was looking into his soul and Erik began to feel a sudden heat come over him.

"But he's nobility and rich and young and handsome and….."

"If you are interested, I think he is still available." She started to laugh when she saw the unmasked side of Erik's face frown.

"You mean this afternoon….. The dinner and candles….. It wasn't for him?"

"Erik, of course not. I have no interest in someone like that. He's callous and cruel and only thinks that the people in the world who should matter, are ones like him. No, I would never want to be alone with someone like him."

"Then who was the dinner for?" He then paused as the idea popped into his head. He was about to dismiss it when he saw her nod.

"You, Erik. It was all for you."

This time, it was Christine who took his face within her palms and brought her nose to meet his, with the mask being their only barrier. They were just a kiss a part, as he reached for her hand and clasped it close to his chest.

"Christine….."

"Yes, Erik."

"Please forgive the intrusion but….."

Erik had forgotten all about Antoinette and broke away from Christine the instant he heard her voice but kept holding her hand. Christine was trying to calm her racing heart as she slowly processed that Antoinette was in Erik's lair.

_What was she doing here? Had they made up?_ Christine didn't know why but she suddenly felt her defenses go up and she clung tighter to Erik's hand.

"Mademoiselle Giry, what a surprise."

"Hello, child." She smiled but seemed confused when she saw Christine cringe. "Forgive me, you two. Erik, I really should be getting back."

_I am not a child!_

"Annie, don't go." Erik turned to face her, while holding on to Christine's hand. "I want you to deliver a note for me to the managers." He grinned. "It's been far too long since I have communicated with them in such an official capacity."

Antoinette hid her smile and Christine felt very left out. She started to look down at the floor, when Erik turned to her.

"Angel, will you wait for me? I won't be long and perhaps you will allow me to escort you back home."

She lifted her head and smiled but then started to worry. "The cabin?"

"Of course, our home."

She kissed his hand, before letting go and Erik let his fingers linger a little longer with hers. Annie felt a little awkward witnessing the small token of affection between the two but was happy, never the less. That is until she thought of one thing.

"Erik?"

Erik walked over to Annie and she whispered. "Please, don't tell her about….. I am not ready to accept the look in everyone's eyes once they know."

He nodded. "That is your story to tell. As far as everyone finding out. You leave that to me. The letter will allow the managers to be a bit more lenient and we shall figure out a way where we can best keep this news to ourselves for the time being, alright?"

"But how… Erik, I will certainly start to show and then….."

"We live in a theatre, my dear. Tell me we don't have a few disguises in our mist, eh? Now if you will excuse me."

Annie watched him leave and smiled. "I hope you know how extraordinary he is, my child."

_Why does she insist on calling me a child? _"He's everything and I know his worth. I have always known it."

The ballet mistress turned to face her. "I sincerely hope so."

"So you and Erik have suddenly made up? You two are…. Friends again?"

Annie sighed. "For now, yes. But I do confess I hope to one day call him much more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the cabin was not what Erik and Christine had planned. Annie's words troubled Christine. She couldn't help being distracted by them. Meanwhile, Erik's vow of discretion, made it difficult for him to openly discuss the night's events. He didn't want to betray Antoinette but he could never lie to Christine. Therefore, he had to rely on other measures to ensure a peaceful ride.

He sang a song as he led Midnight back home and he maneuvered his voice and melody just right that lulled his angel into a peaceful slumber. So while it avoided talk of Antoinette, it unfortunately also prevented their earlier discussion to continue.

Once they arrived home, he carried her bridal style and placed her lovingly on her bed. In the morning, she woke in her nightdress with a long red rose, tied in a black ribbon by her nightstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you telling me after all that, you still didn't tell him how you felt?" Suzanna pushed her untouched tea cup to the side. "Why would you allow that woman to spoil everything?"

"I don't know!" Christine sat, completely flustered on the couch. "I could sense something had changed between them and ….. I was scared to find out."

"But he was jealous of Raoul. He cares. Why would you care what she feels?"

"The words always seem to get in the way."

"Or another party." Suzanna shook her head. "Christine, really. How am I supposed to leave you now?"

"What do you mean?"

Suzanna picked up a biscotti and then dropped it back down on the plate. "I've been asked to perform Medea in Greece. The whole cast is going."

"Greece?! Suzanna, that's amazing. When?"

"Well the show wouldn't happen until the fall festivals but some of the cast is leaving in a few weeks for a tour of the country. They asked me to come along. If I went, I wouldn't be back until the holidays."

"Six months?!" Christine opened her mouth to say more but then closed it again. "Are you sure now is the best time to go?"

"I've already spoken with grandfather and he realizes the opportunity and I for one see this as a chance for him to go and do what he needs to do."

"What is that?"

"Well, I…" She picked up the biscotti and started to eat it but only so she could keep her mouth full and not have to answer.

"Suzanna McCarthy, you tell me this minute."

She swallowed and then said quickly, "I accidently read Cassie's note to grandfather."

"What do you mean, accidently?" She stood up.

"Well, I needed the keys to the safe, so grandfather told me where to get them…."

"And?!"

"And I just so happened to see the opened note."

"How could you do that? Her words were private."

Suzanna sulked, until Christine sat down beside her. "What did it say?"

"Oh, so now Ms. Prim and Proper wants to know."

"Suzanna!" She slapped her leg.

"She told him she meant what she said before about meeting him after she returned to Vincent. I think grandfather is hesitating to see her because of me and some warped sense of parenting. He needs to follow his heart. I'm almost 17 and it's high time he looked after himself for a change."

"I know it's a chance of a lifetime but …"

"You think I couldn't pull it off?"

"Are you insane? You will be spectacular. It's only I'm selfish and will miss you desperately."

Suzanna grinned. "Come on, Christine. You're my best friend. You can't get rid of me. We'll write and I'm not leaving just yet. I have my first row ticket to see you in the Magic Flute."

She smiled and then it faded. "What about Phillip?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why? I'm sure he's occupied with Muffy or Buffy or another one of those French society dames."

"Suzanna, you know he's been living like a monk. He told me you won't see him."

"That's right, I won't!" She stood up and walked towards the door, then turned round. "He had his chance to see me. He was too busy then."

"He saw the show and you refuse to come out."

"You saw me the next day. Where was his persistence?" She moved closer to the piano. "I just need some real space, Christine. If I can leave town and no longer think about him, then I'll know this wasn't meant to be anything but a silly, crush of conveience."

"But you can't avoid him forever. If you can't trust yourself being so close to him, then you are just running away."

She was frazzled, Christine made too much sense for her liking. "I can't and won't dwell on this. Putting distance between me and the son of the Comte de Chagny is a good idea. However I am still doing this for grandfather's sake and my career." She then gave her friend an exasperated look. "Yet I'm not going anywhere until you tell me when you are going to confess your love to our masked Romeo."

"Words are a problem for me but singing… The music never was. Erik and I have always been able to express ourselves through song."

"So at your performance?"

"No… Well, yes, I always perform as if it is just for him but I want this to be me singing to him, not a character. I'm going to ask Erik to sing with me at Cassie's tea party. Then during the final song, I will surprise him and dedicate it only to him. Once he hears the song, he'll know. He'll have to."

"Okay so if I decide to go it won't be until after the tea party. Which I can't believe Vincent is making her go through with that."

"He wants them to appear normal." Christine said with no emotion in her tone.

"I better request some holiday time."

"Whatever for?"

"To come back and be your maid of honor, silly." She laughed and Christine blushed.

"Come, I'll refill your tea cup. Help me with the dishes."

Suzanna nodded. "Yes, Madame Dexter."

"Stop it!" She called out from the kitchen but you could hear the chuckle in her voice.

"Say, where is Erik?"

"He is with Reggie at the stables. I think he was afraid the long ride was a bit much for Midnight."

"Ah." She then saw the morning paper on the piano. "Hey, the paper. Great. I can see if there are any more reviews about the show."

"Just don't mess it up. Erik hasn't seen it yet."

"Ok." She started flipping a few pages and then stopped. You read the paper much?"

"No, Erik knows it distresses me. It's all scandal and gossip anyway. There isn't any real news anymore."

Suzann nodded as she flipped a few more pages when she saw it. "Oh My God!"

"Suzanna?" Christine came running out. "What is it? You're as white as a ghost."

"It's the Comte." She pointed to the paper.

"What about him?"

"He's dead!"


	42. Chapter 42

**It is a bit refreshing to see two women potentially want our boy, isn't it? Yet this time Giry's head is somewhat straight. She isn't after all of Erik's heart, she just wants a smidge for her baby. Yeah, you're right. I do see where that can get complicated. ;)**

**Once again, thank you for your wonderful support for this story. Each review is treasured and appreciated. And…..I don't own a thing…. But I have been known to borrow and manipulate. ;)**

Erik couldn't get his conversation with Christine at the lair out of his mind. He had wanted to talk more but he was afraid the subject of Antoinette would come up and while he didn't feel right about sharing her private news, he also knew that if he and Christine were about to embark on new territory, wouldn't he be bound to share everything with her? _Everything…_ He had his own secrets he dreaded telling her, how could he speak of Antoinette's?

He then thought how wonderful it felt to hold her hand, to caress her cheek…. True, he had done it before but not like this. Not when they both said things they had previously never dared to say. _She is my everything…She planned all of that for me…. Only for me….._

"Erik, are you going to help me or not?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Reggie. I suppose my mind is somewhere else this morning." He handed him a nail.

"I'll say. You got this far off look in your eyes and you're smiling to yourself. I know it can't be anything I said because I haven't said two words but 'Erik' and 'Can you hand me that nail'."

Erik took his handkerchief and patted his brow. It was hotter than normal today and having his flesh mask on, didn't help matters. Reggie smirked and came out of the stall.

"Okay, it's too hot for a one man show and it is pretty obvious I am not going to get anything worthy out of you this morning. How abut we have a drink of water and a talk?"

"Talk?" Erik liked Reggie but he wasn't convinced this conversation would be one that he would particularly enjoy.

Reggie sat down on a haystack and poured two cups of water. "Sure, you know you and me. I ask a question and you answer. Then you ask a question and I answer. Just casual stuff. No need to always be plotting, Erik."

Erik nodded and accepted the water. He gulped it down as a stalling mechanism. Reggie just laughed.

"Okay, so how about I start? All this smiling and daydreaming stuff wouldn't have anything to do with a blossoming soon to be 16 year old, eh?"

Erik looked lost. "Who?"

Reggie slapped his knee. "Man, you are under a spell. Erik, please tell me you are finally thinking about that sweet girl who comes here every day to ride the horse you bought for her."

Erik suddenly began looking deep into his cup, wishing his throat was occupied with drinking more water. "Reggie, I never planned… I am not ….." He suddenly dropped himself down on the next stack of hay. "I look ridiculous, don't I? A man of my age."

He shrugged his shoulders. "No more ridiculous than a young woman who has been lighting up like a firefly ever since the day she introduced me to you."

Erik looked up hopefully. "So, you do see it? She…. It isn't….." He looked at him begging for any support he could offer.

"Well, I had hoped you would feel the same way. I wouldn't have wanted to be around to see her heart get broken, like Miss Cassie's did long ago."

"You knew about her and Thomas?"

He laughed. "We house servants and groundskeepers notice a lot, Erik. No one bothers to hide what they are feeling around us because they think we are invisible." He saw the look on Erik's face and raised his hand. "Not that anyone has ever been mean or disrespectful but let's face it, rich people, they …. Sometimes forget who is and isn't there.

"I so wanted to pound some sense into Monsieur McCarthy but I didn't really know him. All I knew was that a child I had practically helped raise was suffering all because he couldn't bring himself to recognize the love in his heart."

"I don't want to be like Thomas." Erik didn't mean to echo those words out loud.

Reggie smiled. "Then don't. She's almost 16. There is nothing wrong with your ages and Mademoiselle Christine is very mature for her age."

"She deserves the world. Sometimes I think I can give her all she ever desired and then there are times when I know that a life with me wouldn't be without sacrifice. She deserves so much more."

"I felt the same way before I married my wife. Yet that is what people in love do, isn't it? They want to give each other the world because they deserve it. My wife told me that to her, I was the world. You talk about a lucky man, that's me."

"You're happy Reggie?"

"Very…. I mean no one is happy 24 hours of every day but yeah, I'm happy. Erik, I've seen how you cared for that young woman these past few years and I have to say, I don't think God has created a thing you wouldn't do for her happiness. So, why deny her the one thing she really wants?"

Erik once again looked puzzled. _I hope God has nothing to do with this. For if he does, I am bound to end up broken and alone. _ "What does she want? All she has to do is tell me and it's hers. I….."

Reggie just stared at him. "You. She just wants you. Love doesn't have to be so complicated. Leave that to the artists and writers. Real life isn't that complex."

Erik nodded. There was nothing he could deny his Christine and yet, there was still so much she didn't know. What if once she learned the truth, her feelings would change? "Reggie, I haven't been completed honest with her….."

Reggie drank his water. "Don't make assumptions on what she can and can't handle. If you two are to share a life together then you better come to rely on her as she will on you. She's an adult and she's old enough to make decisions for herself."

"What if she leaves?" He poured himself another cup of water.

Reggie stood and patted Erik on the shoulder. "What if she stays?"

"Reggie! Reggie, you here?"

Reggie saw the de Chagny coachman riding up to the stable.

"Easy, Oliver. You look like a bat out of hell. Where's the fire?"

"He's dead. Can you believe it? The bastard's dead!"

It was now Reggie's turn to look confused. He turned back to Erik, before addressing Oliver. "Who?"

"The Comte. He's dead."

Erik groaned. He had no idea the news would spread so quickly. He looked at his recently filled cup and wished he had something stronger than water to drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral came together rather quickly. The heat and the necessity to preserve Randolph's image with officials required a speedy burial, not to mention having all eyes on the future Comte de Chagny. Due to the body being underwater for so long, Miriam wan unable to give her husband an open casket service. Instead she displayed a picture of her husband, taken two years' ago. The de Chagny family was sitting outside circling the casket, which not only allowed them to be upfront but also view the mourners coming to pay their respects.

Erik and Christine agreed to attend for Phillip's sake. Truthfully, Erik was relieved when the casket was closed. He knew it was important for Christine to be there for Phillip and she told Erik that Suzanna would need them there as well. As they walked up to the casket, they had their arms entwined and Erik took off his hat, once he allowed Christine to enter the row first. He saw the Vicomte eye her and he returned Raoul's stare with what resembled a smirk. He then whispered in her ear.

"It appears the boy has forgotten this is a funeral and not a social gathering."

Christine placed her hand over Erik's and smoothed out his fingers. "Let's ignore him, angel."

He nodded and could feel himself relax the moment her skin touched his own. He was about to say something when he noticed Christine's eyes were watching Cassie as she arrived with Vincent.

Thomas and Suzanna were on the opposite side and although he tried very hard not to wince, he couldn't help but feel sick when her saw Vincent put his arm around Cassie and slightly lower his hand down her back. Cassie was startled by her husband's unfamiliar touch and when she realized why he did it, she was even more revolted by him. She tried to make contact with Thomas but she could see he was doing all he could to not look up.

Suzanna hated the whole scene and swore if it had been a play she would demand that her character be allowed to scream to at least let the tension that polluted the air relax somewhat. Her eyes went towards Phillip who she could tell was uncomfortable with the whole situation. While his father was a brute, he was still his father and like it or not, Suzanna knew Phillip's new title placed another barrier between them.

The priest spoke to Miriam and she called Phillip to come to her. He simply remained seated. Raoul nudged him.

"Phillip, you must go to mother. She is calling for you. No doubt she expects you to say something as the oldest."

Phillip looked so lost. All he did was shake his head. Raoul rolled his eyes.

"Really, on today of all days, brother?" He got up and walked towards Miriam. "It appears our new Comte isn't up to addressing the guests. I would be more than happy to….."

"That's alright, my son. I can offer up the prayer greeting. It was a bit premature to ask this of him or you. You can rejoin your brother." The priest than took Miriam's hand. "I can ask Monsieur Valerius to say a few words. After all, they were close, no?"

Appalled by her one son's lack of honor and the other's lack of decorum, Miriam could only muster a weak smile and told herself she would handle her two sons in private.

The priest walked upfront and addressed those in attendance. "Good day to all of you. While it seems impossible to believe that a day filled with such beauty is a day of mourning, it is nevertheless a sad day when we lose a man such as Randolph de Changy. A loving father, husband, government official and friend."

Erik wanted to throw up. He was thankful that Antoinette did not have to bear witness to such lies. When the priest asked for Vincent to come up and say a few words on behalf of the Comte, he whispered again to Christine.

"Angel, we can leave at any time."

"Just a bit longer, Erik. It would be rude to leave before the family does."

As he reluctantly nodded, Vincent began to speak.

"Friends, today is a sad day. I can't believe he's gone. I owe this man so much. He was a generous man of honor who never stopped giving to his friends and this community. He is the sole reason why my beloved Cassie and I are reunited. I for one only hope that the new Comte de Changy, Randolph's eldest son, Phillip is half the man that Randolph was. I…"

Phillip couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and murmured he had to leave. The minute he walked away, Suzanna called out to him.

"Phillip!" She followed him before Thomas could stop her.

Erik turned to Christine. "Can we leave now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phillip, will you hold on? My God, you knew I was following you, why didn't you slow down?" She went to grab his arm but Phillip took it away.

"Suzanna, please just go back to your grandfather. I wish to be left alone. That's what I need right now."

"No it's not." She stood, refusing to lose eye contact with him.

"How do you presume to know what I need, when I haven't a clue?"

"Phillip, I do know what you are going through. I know what it's like to lose a parent, remember? I lost both of mine and I can't even remember what they were like. We both know your father was a first class son of a bitch, but it's still hard to come to terms with such a loss. No one is judging you."

"The hell they aren't!" She had never seen him so angry or terrified. "Everyone's expecting so much. They all look to me as if I suddenly have all the answers just because I am the new Comte de Changy. What does that even mean? Does it mean, I'm supposed to be away from my family? Treat my son as if he is a failure if he so much as questions anything I do? Make my wife cry, night after night so she becomes nothing but a cold woman who has to keep her defenses up to everyone, including her children?"

"Phillip…."

"Suzanna, I never wanted any of this and now I have no choice. I wish he never had died but not because I wanted him here with me, or us. It's because I don't want the burden he left me. You know in some ways, I think he did this on purpose." He loosened his tie as breathing was becoming difficult.

Suzanna placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly began to trace circles with her fingers in an attempt to calm him down and slow down his breathing.

"Why are you here?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I tried to seek you out and you refused me. Are you here just to pity me?" His voice cracked has he suppressed a sob.

She slapped the back of his neck. "You idiot! I don't pity you. I thought you could use a friend right now. I told you, I know what it's like."

"No, you don't. You grew up with a father figure who never made you question whether or not he loved you. I never knew and now I'll never know." He removed her hands from his shoulders. Even though it felt like heaven, he couldn't allow himself to get lost in her touch.

Suzanna hid the rejection she felt and carried on. "You are not like him. I know you are being pulled in a hundred directions right now but you don't have to live up to anything. You are your own man."

He shook his head. "And who is that?"

"There you are! How dare you leave in the middle of your father's best friend's speech. That was terribly rude and I will not…" Miriam then noticed Suzanna. "I think you should leave, my dear. This is not a matter that concerns you."

Suzanna was about to agree when Phillip spoke up.

"She stays. I want her here. And in regards to my walking out, I couldn't just sit there mother. My head is throbbing and I needed to break away from everyone."

"Except the likes of her?" Raoul came up ready to make it clear that this was not what their father would have wanted.

Suzanna saw red. It wasn't bad enough, he insulted her again but he still had to pay for ruining Christine's dinner with Erik. She went charging towards him.

"You fop! You are just jealous of anyone who has what you can't have."

"Me, jealous? Of what?"

"Oh let me see….. Well first off, Raoul you will never be the Comte. So stop campaigning for the job. Second, how many times does Christine have to tell you that she is not interested!"

"That is none of your concern." Raoul tried to move away from her but Suzanna stayed on him as she tried to pinch his face. "Stop that!"

"What, still sore from where she slapped you? You're a pansy." She then pushed him out of her way a little too roughly that caused him to fall to the ground.

"This is no way to be acting at your father's funeral!" Miriam was outraged. "Phillip and Raoul, you will come with me at once and leave this…This… Nuisance behind."

"Oh so I'm nuisance, eh?" Suzanna was now coming toward Miriam.

"For everyone's sake, Suzanna stop!"

She smiled for a moment when she thought that Phillip had told his mother to stop. _He's taking a stand._ It took a few seconds for her to realize his words and tone were meant for her. Phillip's voice was harsh and cold. It made Suzanna tremble for a moment because she never remembered that tone coming from him before.

"Phillip, I'm sorry but he… You know how I despise your brother and…."

"I know." He tried to regain control of his breathing. "But today was not the day."

"Oh but when he barged in on Christine, that day was okay?"

Phillip helped Raoul up. "Suzanna, it is not the same thing. Our father is dead. All I wanted was some peace. I don't need to have you attack my brother and upset my mother."

"What about me? What about Christine?"

"What about you two? Raoul isn't a criminal, okay. So he asked out your friend, so what? She turned him down. Okay. That's between them. Not us."

"It is between us if she is our friend and we want to protect her. Oh I see, so you only wish to protect people who are like you, is that it?"

Phillip's head felt as if a carriage had run over it 10 times. "Not now."

"Well, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are sounding more and more like the former Comte by the minute."

Raoul and Miriam just looked at the two of them. Phillip slowly turned to his mother. "I'm ready to go back."

He walked away and the other members of the de Chagny family followed without saying a word, leaving Suzanna alone in the open field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik and Christine walked into the cabin, Erik immediately closed the door and went to help her with her cloak. He hung their outdoor attire on the hook and removed his hat. Christine walked quickly over to the couch. They were alone and suddenly she realized they were free to talk about what happened at the lair. She then thought back since that night and blushed when she realized they had openly showed minor but poignant displays of affection towards the other. This morning at the funeral had been no different. Could she…. Should she approach the subject of the tea party? Did she still need that plan in order to convince Erik of her love?

"Christine, are you angry with me?"

She blushed as she sat down. Hearing his words made her turn to face him. "No Erik. I know you disliked the Comte. Today was difficult for many of us." She then motioned for him to come and sit beside her.

He didn't need to be asked twice. As he sat he tried to explain to her his attitude today, while still keeping Antoinette's personal life out of the conversation. "Angel, while I disliked the man, it was harder to watch so many people hurting. Cassie and Thomas and Suzanna….. And of course you."

"Me, Erik?" She grasped his hand, and was pleased when he gave it to her so freely.

"I know you have questions about why Antoinette was at my lair and ….."

She shook her head. "She was your friend and I am happy that she has returned because I know it makes you happy."

"Yes, but…Christine, I never want to lie to you or keep secrets from you. However there are things about Annie, I am not able to say right now. It isn't a question of my not trusting you but they are her secrets and I can't betray her confidence. I don't want you to think I am honoring her wishes over yours."

Erik's words came as a surprise to her. Yes, she wondered why all of a sudden Mademoiselle Giry had a change of heart regarding Erik but the way he seemed to care so much about how Christine would feel about it, made her feel confident that her fears about Annie were unjustified.

"Thank you, angel." She moved to touch his cheek but frowned when she felt the artificial layer. "We have other things that merit discussing, no?" She grinned at him.

"Christine…."

"Erik, we said things that must be discussed. I need to tell you all I am feeling because not only does it involve you but there is no one I would rather confide things to."

"My Christine, how will I ever tell you everything… I am not sure I will ever muster up the courage. How I wish you were older. Maybe then this would be easier."

_Older…_ "Wait."

"What?"

"Just stay right here and don't move."

He allowed her to pass by and started to think he messed things up again. Yet to his surprise, when she returned she sat right back where she was before, only this time she snuggled closer to him. She then set the calendar on his lap.

"I don't understand."

"Cassie is having a tea party in a few weeks. It's actually the day after my performance."

He nodded but did still not comprehend her need for the calendar. "But I know the date for your performance by heart. Nothing will keep me away, angel."

She blushed again. He seemed to be making her do this a lot lately and if either of them minded, it couldn't be detected.

"Yes but the date of Cassie's tea party is….."

Erik looked again, only this time he slammed his hand on the calendar, not in anger but in frustration at himself. "My word! Your birthday. Christine!" He smiled. "I promise, I haven't forgotten. I think I just…"

"Erik that is not why I showed you this. I didn't do it to finagle a present. I just need you to help me celebrate that day, as I am older." She giggled.

Erik finally got it. "Well, I suppose wishes do come true." He was thankful his flesh mask hid his real face and all the worries that were transparent on his face. Sooner or later, all his secrets would be brought to light. Did he have the courage to move forward? "There is so much you need to know. Before we can take on this new or rather next step in our relationship Christine, I need you to know everything."

_Finally! Oh, my love. Could we finally be where our hearts have always been? _"I want you to be honest with me, Erik. I also want you to know that nothing will change my mind. I know who and what I want." She placed her hand on his heart.

"I hope so, dear heart." He kissed her fingertips. "Yet there must be something you want for your birthday?"

"There is." She gave him a wide smile and he thought he would die from happiness.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" He smirked, but secretly loved their teasing.

"I would like you to accompany me on the piano and sing a duet with me."

"You….. Really? That's what you want?"

She nodded proudly.

"But we sing all the time and as far as accompanying you, I wouldn't allow anyone else but your maestro have such an honor."

"Good, because there is no one I would rather have with me that afternoon. The duet is your choosing, of course but I would love to sing the song we co-wrote together."

"Of course. It will be the perfect venue to highlight the song and your voice."

"And for my solo, I have written a song."

Erik was intrigued. "You did? When?"

"My inspiration was always with me." She mouthed the word, you. "Yet, you'll need to be surprised like everyone else, okay?"

"No rehearsal?"

"No, I'll rehearse plenty. You can sight read on command, remember"

"Ah yes. It is a curse to be so gifted."

He laughed and Christine smacked him playfully on his leg. She loved hearing his laughter. It filled the entire room and if she could, she would cause him to laugh like that for the rest of his days. He then stopped when he saw her face change.

"Angel, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about Cassie. Her eyes were crying out for Thomas. Oh Erik, what can we do?"

He held her close as he thought about the dilemma before him. "Maybe there is a way, Christine. However it does come with a bit of sacrifice."

"Tell me. Erik, I'll do anything to try and free Mama from her sorrow."

"I'll need to review a few things but maybe, maybe there is a way for all of us to be happy." _Including Nadir and his employer._

"Oh Erik, I know that if there is a way, you will find it!" She hugged him and saw she was inches away from his lips.

Erik could feel the heat rise between them. How much did he want to taste those lips that seemed to be pleading for him to take them as his own but he stopped himself. He had no other alternative. He wasn't going to take anything from Christine unless she truly was willing to give it to him. Yet he had to make sure she knew him, all of him, inside and out first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas stood outside of his home thinking about today. Seeing Cassie earlier didn't do anything for his broken soul, especially when he saw Vincent put his disgusting hands on her like that. He tried to stop the visual from playing over again in his mind but it was useless. Every time he closed his eyes, the images got worse. He clung to Cassie's letter so tightly that part of the paper had started to tear.

He hadn't acted upon her request. The letter proved what she promised him when she still resided at his home. He told her then he would do anything to still see her in some way and yet now that the time had come to act, he froze.

She told him that she would meet him at the abandoned chapel by the marsh every Thursday afternoon. If he couldn't come or had changed his mind, she would understand but she said it would not alter her plans. She would be there and wait for him whenever he could get away.

_She waits for me…She risks herself for me and I can't bring myself to see her because suddenly I can't stand the thought of sharing her with that bastard or anyone for that matter. Seeing her face today….She needs me. She was practically begging for me to talk to her and what did I do? I reacted like a spiteful child. She has done all she said she would do and now I decide to punish her for it?_

He read the words one more time. "I'll wait for you, my love. Regardless of your decision, please take care of yourself." He then looked at his pocket watch as the realization came to him slowly. Today was Thursday. He went inside and called for John.

"John?"

"Sir?"

"Saddle a horse for me. I'm needed somewhere right away."

"Would you like me to drive you, sir?"

"No, just the horse. Thank you."

Thomas waited anxiously at the front of the house and practically ran up to John before he could mount off the stallion. As soon as John was off, Thomas climbed on.

"Don't wait up for me."

With that, he rode off as fast as he could and hoped she still found him worth waiting for.


	43. Chapter 43

**The beginning of this chapter is rated PG-13 and it's about time!**

Thomas could see the old abandoned chapel coming into view. It hadn't been used in years and it was too far off from the main roads for anyone to disturb them. He glanced around him before jumping off the horse to see if he could spot a familiar mare that belonged to his heart's desire. Crestfallen, he nodded, knowing he had brought this on himself.

_How long had she stopped coming? _He was walking slowly, afraid to see what he already knew he would find. A deserted room, with half the ceiling torn off and no one there but emptiness surrounding him. He could almost hear the whispers calling him, taunting him. _Thomas…. Thomas…She's gone, Thomas and you let it happen again._

He wanted to fall down on the gravel pavement so he could crawl into a ball and be left to rot. He could feel himself sink lower and lower, when all of a sudden he heard footsteps running towards the entrance and he composed himself. He had to think of how he would explain his presence to whoever was coming in. He turned with a bewildered stare on his face, only to have his heart stop.

He was afraid to move, afraid it was only in his mind. _ She still couldn't be coming to wait for me, could she_? Then he thought more positively. _She was just late. She's running to meet me in the hopes that she would at last see me standing before her!_

"Cassie?"

She went flying into his arms, saying his name over and over again. "You're here. You're really here. My darling, you came."

"I…. I…." He just tightened his hold on her waist and breathed in her hair.

She loosened her hold, just so she could see and touch his face. She caressed his jaw as she spoke. "I must have ridden a hundred times hoping you would be here. I never stopped coming. I…"

"Oh Cassie." He suddenly couldn't be more than a few inches away from her. "I tried to stay away. I tried but I couldn't do it. I can't stay away from you anymore and I'm tired of pretending I have to."

"Then don't, my love. Don't be afraid to come closer. Don't be afraid to touch me. I love you and I will always love you."

He brought lips to hers and it was as if a volcano had erupted. They both grabbed hold of the other and willingly gave up control as their lips fought for possession of each other's mouths. When they had to break apart for air, Thomas held Cassie's hand and adoringly kissed her fingers. She smiled at him, knowing how difficult it was to break any form of contact.

"Cassie, I love you."

"I love you, too. I was so afraid that you… That…." There was a lump in her throat preventing her from continuing.

"Never! I have loved you for over a decade and I have no intention of stopping. Please, forgive me. I… I don't know what made me stay away. Whatever the reason, I was wrong. You and I belong together. I'm half a person without you. I need to be whole again. Please Cassie, make me whole."

Their kisses were growing more desperate, more heated and it was becoming harder to fully caress one another standing up. Cassie eyed Thomas knowingly and she began to kneel down on the pavement. Thomas joined her, unable to remove his eyes away from the vision before him. He had one knee on the ground and took her free hand.

"Cassie, divorce him! We could run away. We could be safe. I'll protect you and I'll make sure the girls would never have to worry. We could….."

"Thomas…." She brought her hands over to brush his lips. "I need you to know that I have not joined Vincent in our marriage bed since I came back. I may be his in the eyes of the law but in my heart, I'm married to you and I always will be."

Those words seemed to give Thomas a new sense of power. He had been so afraid that Vincent would try to force himself or worse, make Cassie lie to uphold his disgustingly male ego. Knowing that she hadn't been forced to go back to Vincent in such an intimate way, made him want to shower her with hours and hours of the heart pounding passion he felt inside for her all the more. It suddenly became his mission to make her know and feel how much he wanted her.

He kissed her without warning or apology nor did he allow his intentions to be mistaken. His lips were causing mass hysteria to Cassie's body. After all, she remembered how thorough he was with his mouth, lips and tongue when they were alone in his study. His kisses were sending shivers down her spine and the anticipation of what was in store was causing her to feel too confined to all the clothing that mockingly clung to her body.

She felt sudden tingles grow inside her from the soft, wet kisses he was applying on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't remember how to breathe. She felt his hands move tenderly up and down her arms and responded with an airy moan the moment his lips decided to become one with her neck.

Consumed with the fire that was burning inside her body, Cassie pulled him into a mad, passionate kiss that sent both their bodies into a tailspin of desire. Although it could have been called a form of dance in some cultures, the couple created new moves all their own.

She needed to feel his skin and touch him. She felt she would go mad if she didn't from all the sensations he was causing inside her. She tore at his jacket and threw it on the floor and then tried desperately to undue his tie. She always admired his regal appearance but not now. Now she wanted him to be rugged and have his clothing be loose fitting so they would fall off by just a mere tug. Instead they clung to him so tightly that his physic was taunting her to come and find where his perfectly, chiseled muscles hid.

Thomas couldn't help but smile at his love's frustration. He took her hands away from his collar and laced them around his neck instead. Thereby, he had full access to the front of her neck, and was able to undo the buttons on her dress with relative ease.

"I love how resourceful you are!" She let him have full range of her neck and as her dress fell instantly to the floor, she took his hands and placed them over her corset.

Thomas knew that there would be no turning back now. He looked into her eyes as his loving hands caressed Cassie's body, while trying to find the hook to free her body of unnecessary garments.

Cassie loved how in control Thomas was. He took possession of her body, making her feel every quiver. His hands caressed below her waist, while his lips massaged her upper body as he lowered her gently to the ground and laid her down over some of their discarded clothing.

He began massaging her newly exposed breasts, taking turns between his hand and his mouth. She had to bring her hand towards her mouth so she could bite down on her fingers, to suppress her moans of delight. Yet, Thomas wasn't stopping. He wanted Cassie to feel everything he felt inside for her. When he looked up and saw her face, he panicked, wondering if maybe it was too much.

"Darling, are you alright?"

She brought her eyes back from her gaze and saw his face. She then realized he must have misunderstood her reaction.

"It's….You're…..I've never felt like this before."

"This is right, Cassie. This is right."

He carefully lowered himself on top of her and allowed himself to be caught up in the pleasure of having her hands undue the buttons on his shirt so it slipped off, allowing her to massage his chest and arms. He didn't hesitate when he felt her hands go lower. He was hers to tease and touch and please. He knew he didn't deserve such a treasure but she was his now and he was never going to deny himself this joy or reject her love again.

They shared themselves, allowing nothing to suppress their passion for the other. They each took turns being in control and feeling vulnerable as they reveled in their intensity for the other person, taking great pride that they each were responsible for causing such emotions to the other. Their lovemaking lasted all afternoon yet it was effortless and timeless. Everything changed that day. They had passed the point of no return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Christine was basking in the euphoric state of the limelight as she wrapped herself in a robe and closed her eyes, remembering the thunderous applause she heard when she came out for her curtain call. She needed to sit down to stop her head from spinning. It was when she saw her reflection in the mirror that she noticed the rose. Not just any rose but a single, perfectly stemmed, red rose with a silk, black ribbon that could only have come from her angel. She grinned wildly and brought the delicate flower to her nose. She then noticed an envelope with one word on the cover.

_Christine_

She could almost sense him in the room and she turned around just to make sure she was in fact alone. She then eagerly ripped through the envelope and began reading the words he had meant for her to find.

_You were a triumph, my angel. What a joy. You were everything you could have possibly been and more. Tonight you shone brighter than the sun, possessing melodies pure and unearthly. After tonight no one will be able to give a song its proper voice, until the gifted soprano, Christine Daae graces the notes._

_Would my queen of the night and angel of music grant me the honor of a late supper? I shall promise your voice teacher to not keep you out too late._

_I shall await your response, outside your door in 10 minutes._

_Your Erik._

She giggled. She couldn't control her laughter. She was giddy and light as a feather. "My Erik! He called himself my Erik!" She laughed again and practically danced out of her chair. "Good God! 10 minutes?! What will I wear?"

_Knock. Knock_

Christine's heart wanted to jump out of her chest. She wasn't ready to receive him but she couldn't be away from him one moment longer. She ran to the door and opened it, only to have her face fall from disappointment.

"Uh, Christine?"

"Hello Phillip." She couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind a massive bouquet of flowers but she knew his voice. She managed to smile.

"Are you alright?" He pushed the flowers away from his face. "You were magnificent. I…."

"Thank you, Phillip. Please come in."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind. He placed the large bouquet down and brushed a few of the pedals away that had clung to his jacket. He then pulled out a small bouquet and presented them to her.

"For you. I didn't want to just toss it on the stage, like some of the others." He smiled.

She laughed. "It wasn't quite like that." She accepted the flowers and thanked him but her eyes couldn't stop looking over at the larger arrangement. "Phillip, is there another person in the cast you are planning to visit?" She arched her brow.

"What?" He then looked over at the large bouquet and panicked. "Oh! No! No! You were the star, clearly. I… These actually are for…" He then sat down, embarrassed. "I had hoped that I would have seen Suzanna in the audience. They are for her." His head never left the floor.

Christine nodded as she finally understood. "She convinced the stagehands to allow her to watch behind the scenes. She said she could use the experience for when she performs at the summer festival."

Her words were ignored by Phillip after he realized she was never in the audience and therefore, never saw him carrying the flowers for her.

"Christine, I think I made a colossal mistake."

"Phillip, don't do this to yourself." She went and sat beside him.

"The day of my father's funeral, she was so wonderful. She was doing all she could to make me feel better and not alone and I just cast her aside. I was so caught up in my own fears, I never even allowed myself to see how she was sharing hers with me." He buried his face in his hands. "How could I have just walked away from her?"

"You were grieving. Suzanna's heart was in the right place but her timing was awful. You can't be held responsible for that."

"I chose Raoul over her. What the devil was I thinking?" He then looked at her in apology. "Christine, I heard what he did to you. I am so sorry. I….."

"Stop. You and your brother are not the same. You have no reason to apologize to me."

"You don't know what happened….."

"She told me." She never stopped looking at him.

His face cringed. "So you know what a brute I was…"

"I know her side of the story and while I love Suzanna and believe her, I know there was also a touch of her theatrical flair mixed in." She smiled. "Phillip, both of you were wrong but it isn't anything that can't be forgiven."

He nodded but didn't believe her. "Do you think she will be at your cast party? Maybe I can…."

"She might but I won't be."

This caught him off guard. "You won't? But why? You need to go and enjoy your success. You were beyond comparison."

"Thank you but I…. I have other plans to celebrate this evening." Now it was Christine's turn to face the floor.

"Other plans….." He then saw the single rose and the opened note. While he couldn't read the words from where he sat, it didn't take him long to comprehend. "I see….. Oh No!"

"What?"

"I'm keeping you. Christine, forgive me. I just kept going on and on and I'm sure you don't want to keep Monsieur Dexter waiting."

She stood up at once. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "How could I not?" He went to pick up the bouquet. "Maybe I can search behind stage and …."

"Please be careful. Your vision is severally impacted thanks to your marvelous bouquet."

"It will be fine. I'll just listen for her voice. She can't hide that."

Christine started to laugh. "Well, it is perfect for the stage. I do hope you two talk. Greece is only a few weeks away and…."

"Greece?" The flowers fell again. "When is she leaving for Greece? Is she going with her grandfather?"

"I….. No….." _Curse my big mouth. _"She just received notice that she will be performing in the summer festivals is in Greece."

"Well, that's…..Wonderful." His voice didn't echo the same reaction as his words.

"I'm sure she was going to tell you."

He kneeled down to pick up the flowers. "Was she? Why would she even bother after what I did?" He stood up and went to the door.

"Phillip, please don't stay away from her. Suzanna needs to know how you feel and you need to fight for her. All of this, whether it is fair or unfair, whether she ends up only hurting herself in the process, is a test. You need to go to her and prove her wrong."

"Christine, I'm still confused. I only know I never should have left her that day."

"Then you aren't that confused at all. Go to her. If she isn't backstage, you know where her hiding places are. Go and find her."

He listened to his friend's words. Of course, he knew her. She would still be occupied by the workings behind the scenes. He still could meet her. And even if she wasn't there, he could find her. He knew her hiding spots better than anyone.

"Thank you, Christine."

He went to hug her but the flowers were in the way. He placed them down and went to hug her again. In that moment the door instantly opened and Erik appeared. He was startled by finding the new Comte in Christine's dressing room. He allowed the scene to process for a second in his mind and while he wanted to charge at another de Chagny, he merely backed away.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you…I… Will go and…."

"No!" Christine immediately went to pull Erik back inside her room and kept her arm linked with his. "Phillip was leaving to find Suzanna. He just came to congratulate me, angel."

Phillip started to panic once he saw Erik's masked face stare him down. "Right…. I… Should just leave you two….. Again, amazing performance, dear friend." He emphasized the word friend. "Good evening, Monsieur Dexter." He grabbed the bouquet, leaving a few pedals on the floor in his haste to leave.

Christine called Erik's name to force him to look at her. "Erik, see? He was leaving and I wanted him gone. I want you to stay."

He finally allowed himself to look into her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. As strange as it may seem, he knew there was nothing going on the moment he burst through the door. Then he panicked.

"Dear God, what was I thinking?"

"Erik?"

"Who am I to just barge in on you like that? Your dressing room? Christine, I don't know what came over me. I…" His eyes were calling to her and she knew she needed to stop his self-doubt.

"You told me you would be waiting for me in 10 minutes by my door. I was late, so naturally my ever so prompt and dashing suitor wanted to come in and check on me. Can you forgive my tardiness?"

He scoffed. "Christine, I had no right. I….."

"You had more right than Phillip did. Besides, I think I made it rather obvious who was to stay and who was to go, no?"

He grinned when he remembered Phillip's face as white as a ghost, hurrying to get out of there. "You did seem very clear, my dear."

"That and your…..Infectious gaze, might have encouraged him." She giggled. "Will you allow me a moment to change?"

He was now seeing her for the first time tonight. She was confident and strong and ever so beautiful. Not that he didn't think all of those things before but tonight was different. He nodded slowly and thought about the evening he had planned for them. He felt calmer and the confidence he possess in all other matters seemed to appear in his eyes.

"Good, because there is no one else I would rather share my debut with tonight than you, Erik. I want this to be a night neither one of us ever forgets."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Are you challenging me, my dear?" He grinned.

She caressed his black mask, smiling how he wore it for her, not his flesh mask. Yet she hoped that someday soon, he would wear no mask at all. "Are you up for it, monsieur? You wouldn't be afraid, would you?"

"Me, afraid? I think you best prepare yourself, Mademoiselle Daae. You're about to have a night that many have not come back from to tell the tale."

She played along, secretly loving this side of him. "Should I be worried, monsieur?"

He caught her off guard as he twirled her around and dipped her, bringing her up slowly to him, never breaking eye contact. "Though I agree it is not for the faint of heart, it is merely a night with the Phantom. Are you game?" He winked.


	44. Chapter 44

Phillip carried the large bouquet all the way back to the main auditorium. He placed the flowers down on one of the empty seats and allowed himself a better view of the location. He brushed a few more petals from his jacket. The curtain was now up and people were walking back and forth with ladders and tools. He could hear singing and stagehands carrying on. He thought for a moment and then decided to make his way to the stage and see if he could find her. He took out his pocket watch and mentally assured himself that she had to be still be in the building.

Suzanna wasn't the type of female that could go unnoticed. Her strawberry blond hair, her perfect form and those stellar eyes were enough to make a man forget his own name but she had more amazing qualities. So many more. There was her bold and alluring voice and her infectious laugh, not to mention her wit. She could hold her own against anyone. Surely someone had to have seen her. For Suzanna was a woman one could not forget. He knew that from personal experience. He told himself that if anyone questioned his intentions, he would simply use his new commission. _Finally, it might be used for good._

"Excuse me, you there." Philip stood tall and used his hand to command the boy to come to him.

"Can I help you, monsieur?"

"I'm the Comte de Chagny and I am looking for…"

Then he heard her laugh and his head spun around. _She's here. _He smiled and the stagehand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Monsieur or Comte whatever, what can I do for you? I'm a little busy at the moment."

He pointed to the rafters. "That voice. That laugh. Take me to her!"

The young man scratched his head. "Look, I don't have all night for this. You want to track down some girl, be my guest. Up the staircase and don't look down, my fancy suited friend."

Phillip nodded and then turned to face the stairs. _Courage. Christine said I needed to tell her. It's a test. I am the Comte de Chagny but it means nothing if I can't pass Suzanna's test and get her to see how I love her._

He took the stairs with gusto and then almost by habit, started to look down but stopped himself as he remembered the stagehand's words of warning. It wasn't too difficult to keep his eyes in front of him when he noticed that Suzanna was in fact right within his reach. There she was laughing as she was sitting next to another man.

_Who is that?_

"So that's what happens?" She laughed again. "Donnie, that is crazy. How can I ever hope to be that fast? I'm afraid my cast will need to improvise." She smiled as she suddenly looked to her right and saw Phillip approaching.

_Why? Why is he here?_

"Hello, Suzanna."

She ignored him and asked Donnie another question. Donnie was quite taken with Suzanna and didn't seem to mind how she ignored the man before them. Phillip on the other hand, couldn't help but notice how strong and tall Donnie seemed, even when he was just sitting down on a wooden box.

"Suzanna?"

She ignored him again, only this time she placed her hand on Donnie's knee and laughed again, only he hadn't said anything and it confused him.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I mean… Not that you're funny Ha Ha, you're just ….. I mean what you said before. You know, how you tell a story. It's very funny. You are quite the charmer." She winked.

Donnie noticed.

Phillip noticed.

Donnie grinned. "You Americans sure are peculiar."He then cupped her cheek. "I guess that's what makes you so damn pretty."

"What the devil do you think you're doing? You get your hands off her!"

Donnie turned his head slightly, keeping his hand exactly where it was on Suzanna's face. He eyed Phillip but spoke to Suzanna. "Who is this guy?"

"He's no one." Suzanna got up and walked towards Phillip. "What are you doing here? Christine's dressing room is somewhere downstairs. She performed tonight. Go and talk to her, for she seems to be the only one who wants you around."

"I already saw Christine! I want to see you now!"

"Well, then by all means, let's cater to every whim of the great Comte de Chagny."

Donnie's eyebrow arched. _Comte? _He had been around in theater long enough to know that the show before his eyes was one he didn't want to miss.

Phillip shook his head. "That may be my title to all of France but it is one that I never wish you to call me. You know my name, Suzanna and I would like nothing more than to hear you say it."

"Fine." She smugly looked at him and said, "Please leave me in peace, Phillip. I do not wish to see you."

"Now or ever?" His voice cracked as he spoke those words to her.

Donnie got up and placed his hands on his hips. "Suzanna, do you want me to take this guy downstairs?"

She never answered either man. She just kept looking into Phillip's sad eyes. Finally, she shook her head. "I think I am the one that should leave, Donnie. Thank you for everything." She then smiled his way. "You were a big help. I only hope I remember half of what you told me."

He scratched his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. "Any time you want a repeat lesson, just stop by. You're welcome here anytime." He then brought his eyes to meet Phillip's. "You shouldn't return unaccompanied." He then walked passed them and was out of sight.

Neither Phillip nor Suzanna said anything for a moment. That's is until Phillip remembered the flowers. "Wait, I have something for you. Something I should have given you the night of your debut."

"I don't need…."

Before she could finish her statement, he was gone. Frustrated, she decided to go downstairs so she could accept whatever he had to give her and then leave. She was right behind him, when he turned around quickly and smashed the flowers into her face. She pushed them away from her face and smiled at the irony. For if this had been any other couple, she would have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I…"

She looked at the bouquet. "What happened to all the pedals?" She noticed that while the bouquet was large, it was very skimpy.

"I have been carrying this blasted bouquet around all evening. I must have left a trail along the way."

"In the hopes I'd find you? Why would I do that, after you made it clear the day of your father's funeral that I had no place trying to find you."

"Please forgive me for that day. I was not in the right frame of mind. I never should have reacted the way I did. For God sakes, Suzanna, you know I had to be out of my wit to ever choose Raoul over you."

"Do you have any idea, how that made me feel?" Her tears betrayed her stoic stance, when she remembered how she felt when he turned her back on her and walked away.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I was wrong and confused. I'm still confused but not about you. Please, Suzanna. Can't we start again?"

"Don't you think I would love to? But How?! How am I supposed to start again with you when you still aren't sure what role you want me to play?"

"That's not true I do. I …."

"Phillip, you don't even know what role you should play. I think my going away will be good for everyone."

He then remembered what Christine had said. "Going away… Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me? Was I just supposed to hear about it in passing from Thomas or Christine?"

"Why? What could possibly matter now?"

He sat in one of the vacant chairs. "You will never forgive me for that day, will you?"

"It's not about forgiveness. It's about knowing our places. Oh, Phillip look at us? What are we doing? All we ever seem to do is hurt each other. You need to figure out your life before you start asking others to be a part of it."

"I can't change my title but I am not my father and I am not Raoul." He then sat up and looked at her. "Give me one more chance."

Exhausted by their emotional back and forth she sat down next to him. "How?"

"Stay. Put me to the test and let me show you that I have what it takes to be the man you deserve. I can't do any of this without you. I never could."

"So you want me to give up my career so I can coddle you? What about my plans for America? If you know me so well you know I can't give that up for anyone."

"I am not asking you to give up anything. I would never come between you and your dreams. I just want to be a part of them."

"Phillip, I can't trust you."

"Yes, you can." He took her hand. "Give me one more chance. The final threshold. If I disappoint you, then you have my word, I will never invade your life again."

"I can't give up the chance to play Medea in Greece. How can I…"

"Not that. Just don't leave until then. Give me the next few weeks." He watched her eyes, hoping to see he was making inroads.

She stood and turned away. "You really hurt me."

He was at her side instantly and slowly turned her around. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Your mother…"

"Will not play a part in who is in my life." His voice was commanding again, like it was the day of the funeral.

"The Fop…."

"He will certainly never have a say in who is in my life. Aren't your forgetting something?"

"What?"

He cupped her chin. "I outrank him."

Before she could respond, he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik whisked Christine away from the theatre and into a private carriage, careful to not disturb the container that lay at their feet. When she was seated comfortably, he took something out from the inside of his jacket.

"Wear this."

She looked at him in confusion. "A mask?"

He grinned. "Not quite, my dear. It's a blindfold."

"Whatever for? She leaned back, allowing a little space between them.

"Well, I could say it is because it will add to the mystery of your night with the Phantom, but really it is because I simply cannot trust you to keep your eyes closed."

She opened her mouth in shock. "Erik! How can you say you don't trust me? That is hardly the words one says to his ladylove as they are sharing an evening together."

_Ladylove? _Erik had a hard time catching his breath. He suddenly appeared nervous.

Christine took his hand. "Angel, did I say something wrong?"

"I…. No, it's just…..Christine I know you think you know all there is to know about me. But I assure you, you don't. I can't have you imagining something and then finding out it isn't a dream but a nightmare. I also can't allow myself to believe that you could fall…"

"Erik, I am not a child any longer. I know you always thought that it was your responsibility to protect me and for that I am grateful to you. Yet, I do not only feel gratitude for you. I know you have had a very hard life, perhaps I will never understand it but I want you to know that I accept it." _Whether or not you ever tell me about it._ "I know life is not all roses and melodies. Yet, I can't help but feel as if some of it is, whenever I am with you."

Erik was speechless. He could only grasp her hand tighter.

"Now, you did ask me out for the evening and it is customary to be wooed by one's gentleman caller. Therefore, the remark about not trusting me is still one we must address." She pretended to look away, insulted.

He had no idea what had just happened. When did his protégé become the teacher? When did his quasi ward become such a strong, remarkable woman? Yet how strong was she? Was she really strong enough to understand his horrid past? His past killings? The outcome of what occurred to the last woman who tried to foster a relationship with him? His face? Erik knew he had to tell her but he couldn't risk it. Not now. Not when she was so close to him, practically in his arms, so very willing to receive his touch and speak words of such conviction about her feelings for him.

"A thousand apologies, Mademoiselle Daae. How thoughtless of me. It's just I'm not used to having someone as beautiful and intelligent and lovely as you, want someone like me wooing them. I'm afraid I will need to be kept in check from time to time."

She turned to face him. "Well, Monsieur Dexter, I am here to tell you that tonight, I have thought of nothing but wanting someone exactly like you with me." _And tomorrow you will at last now, how much I love you._

He grinned and she loved that she was responsible for making him smile. _Oh, that smile. Erik's smile could light up the sky. _

"You flatter me, my angel. It is I who has longed for such a night with you. I only hope, I don't disappoint you."

"Oh Erik…. Never."

He then dangled the blindfold in front of her. "Well?"

"Well what?" I thought we discussed this?" She laughed nervously.

"No, we said I need to woo you. We never said anything about my needing to trust you. Eh?"

"Erik!"

"I promise, the surprise will be worth it." He whispered in her ear and she suddenly felt confident that he, indeed knew how to woo her. Without another word, he placed it over her eyes and tightened the blindfold around her head. "Does it hurt?"

She leaned into him. "No, it doesn't hurt."

He whispered again leaning into her neck. "Good. You will find that your senses will become sharpened by this sudden loss of sight. You will hear more clearly. You will feel more deeply. Every sensation will be savored. Shall we experiment with this theory?"

His hot breath on her neck and his velvet voice was causing eruptions to her body she had never felt before. It frighten her as well as excited her. She felt she had to touch him or she would go mad.

"Erik…"

Somehow with the blindfold on Christine, Erik no longer felt shy. His moves were bolder, less resistant. He placed his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent. He then placed his lips on her ear. "Can you hear me, Christine?" His voice was low and at a steady tempo, almost musical.

She shivered as his lips made contact with her ear. She almost forgot how to respond to him. They had never been this close before.

"Ye…..Yes, angel."

"How about now?" He brushed her earlobe and spoke her name in a gentle, yet dominant whisper. "Chris…..tine….."

She jolted up in surprise and Erik had to remind himself that her shallow breathing and trembling nerves had to do with desire and not with fear. Yet he couldn't help himself.

"Christine, are you alright? Do you wish to stop the experiment?"

She shook her head frantically. "No, I…. I just…..Please, don't stop. Will you… will you let me touch you."

He took her hand and kissed it. Then he brought it to his exposed cheek and allowed her to caress his left profile. Her touch felt like mother's milk to him. He wanted to let her stay like that forever but then he remembered the container on the floor beside them. He moved away but spoke so she understood what he was doing.

"Let's see how sharp your taste buds are now?"

He opened the container and brook off a piece of chocolate. "Open your mouth, my dear."

"Erik….." She had no idea what to expect. Would he kiss her? Would he allow her to kiss him?

He circled the tasty morsel around her luscious and tempting lips. How he wished for a moment that he were that morsel of chocolate. He then popped the treat inside her mouth and watcher her face light up.

"Angel, this is divine."

"Describe it to me, my dear."

She studied what he asked of her and then she turned her head to the side, as if she could see him. "Sweet, but a little bitter, wet from the liquid middle and much too good to stop at just one." She kept her head turned to his.

Erik looked at her lips and suddenly licked his. He wondered if somehow, she could see him. He waved his hand over her face but soon relaxed as he realized she couldn't see what he was doing. He then took another piece of chocolate and placed it to her lips.

"Erik?"

"Yes, my Christine?"

"I want to feel something else on my lips. I want to see if this experiement can make every possible taste feel more than it ever did before."

"What is it that you desire, my dear?"

"You. I wish to kiss you. To have my lips become heightened by the mere sensation of touch alone."

"You….. You wish to compare kissing to….."

"No!" She reached for his arm and placed it around her waist again. "I have nothing to compare it to. Yet I have seen other people kiss and read about it. From what I gather all couples kiss with their eyes closed. Therefore, how should this be any different?"

"Christine, you wish to have your first kiss with me?" He could see this little experiment had gone awry. Surely, he couldn't kiss her…He wasn't ready for that. He had no prior knowledge on the subject. What if he was terrible at it? What if she was left feeling cold and disgusted by his bloated lips?

"Yes, Erik. I wish to kiss you. Please, let me kiss you."

He instantly took the blindfold off and moved away. "The experiment is over." He dropped the blindfold into the container and closed it. "We should be arriving at our destination at any moment and….."

"Erik, look at me." She was disappointed. She didn't want their game to end. Moreover, she wanted to feel his lips on hers and she had a glimmer of hope that she had been close. What happened to the teasing and caressing suitor he had been only a moment ago?

"We will be there at any moment and I….." His voice was calmer as he tried to change the subject.

"You don't wish to kiss me?"

"Now, don't be insane." His anger had retuned but it was mixed with frustration. "This has nothing to do with desire or want. This has to do with….."

She then realized he was scared. _No, my angel. Hide no longer. _ "Don't be scared. I know what you are feeling. I am petrified of disappointing you. Yet, I know I want nothing more than to feel you close. A kiss is the most sacred expression of affection is it not? It's so personal. I read once that it encompasses all emotion, all breath and passion. It is the beginning and the end to joining two souls. Erik it must feel so wonderful. Can we not express and share such joy together?"

He was weakening, she saw him. His eyes were practically begging for her, yet he remained at bay. She wished he could have been more bold with her but if this was what she wanted, she had to prove it to him and there was clearly no other way but to show him. She brushed her lips to his and kissed him.

The kiss lasted mere seconds and it was one-sided, as Erik seemed too shocked to do anything but slowly come to the conclusion that she in fact was kissing him. She pulled away to take a breath and then she kissed him once more. This time, the kiss was longer and she seemed to be a little more sure of how to move her mouth with his. She steadied them by touching his face to hold his mouth in place. When she let go, a tiny spec of saliva remained between them from the exchange.

He remained still like. For no one had ever kissed him like that before. He never even imagined how it would be like to feel two lips brush or press against his own. For it had only been Christine who would allow him to kiss her hand or the occasional kiss on the cheek, yet this… This was not what he had planned. His game of sensations had worked against him and she was the tutor once more. Did she realize what she had done? Did she know that he couldn't possibly stop wanting this to happen again? Did she realize he would always want more?

He had forgotten he had been silent since she broke the kiss. He was much too occupied with the conversation in his mind. He hadn't noticed how exasperated Christine was at this point.

"Damn it, Erik! Are you just going to stay silent the entire evening? I kissed you and you have done or said nothing about it. Did you even enjoy it? Was it that embarrassing for you? I need to know what you do and don't like. How else am I to learn? I cannot just..."

"That was my first kiss." He said it out loud but didn't look at her.

She gave him a double look. "Your first….." She then smiled, realizing why he reacted as he did. "Mine too." She knew he was aware of that already but it seemed right to remind him.

He looked at her then and the instant their eyes met, they blushed.

She interlocked her hand in his. "So, how do we know if we were any good?" She giggled.

"I suppose one must practice until it is absolutely perfect. There must be no question as to the level of quality, precision, movement and texture." He grinned.

She exuberantly wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him again, when he stopped her.

"Christine a moment, please."

"Erik, what…."

He pulled out his pocket watch and saw the hand has just passed midnight. He then pulled her close to him.

"Now it's right. Happy Birthday, my angel."

With that, he placed his lips on hers and perfected the art of kissing by giving Christine her favorite birthday present to date.

_A/N: Sweet sixteen, indeed._


	45. Chapter 45

**I wish to thank each of you for your continual support of this story. I am touched by the tremendous response. While I know not every chapter can be filled with non-stop action, I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me and know that patience is its own reward. ;)**

**I know this update is later than usual but I have had a pretty stressful work week and have interviewed for a new job. Thus this was a little stress reliever for me. ;) The song Christine sings to Erik is an original song written by Dawn Christine Crowther. She does perform this on U-tube. I highly recommend a visit. It's entitled, "You Are."**

**Enough of my rambling. On with Chapter 45.**

Erik was on cloud nine after his evening with Christine. While he had always imagined sharing a moment like that with her, he never in a million years dared to hope, much less dream that it would actually come true. He couldn't remember how but they did exit the carriage and ended up sharing a moonlight walk by a secluded river, where he arranged provisions so the two could watch the sunrise.

Before their evening ended, Erik realized that he needed to work double time in order to be truly worthy of Christine in a romantic fashion. While he nodded attentively as she reminded them of their contract and unspoken plans once she got older, he still feared she would run once she learned all there was to know about him. So he escorted her home and insisted he had to leave and would see her at Cassie's for their performance and headed to the Opera House.

Yet he didn't go straight home. He made a stop at one of Paris' most prestigious labs and "borrowed" a model of the inside workings of the female body. While he told himself he needed the model for research and thus it was within his rights to borrow it, he began to feel guilty, so he left a few francs in exchange for the model. Next, he circled back to the Opera House's own library and began to put to memory every scientific article ever written on the female anatomy.

_I cannot appear clumsy or foolish. She deserves perfection and ecstasy. Maybe if she knew that I could satisfy her, my face wouldn't matter…_

And so it began. Erik spent the next seven hours studying the model and reading scientific research on how and why the female anatomy responded differently to touch than a male's body.

"A female's center of ultimate pleasure is called the clitoris….."

"Erik, what in the blazing are you reading?"

Erik practically fell off his chair as the book flew out of his hands when he saw Nadir standing before him with a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Blasted, Daroga! What are you doing here? What did I tell you about coming here unannounced?"

"Now that I see what you do on your own, I'll never come this way without ample warning again." He then laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I…. I'm learning. That's all. Look, I am not a pervert. I….. Christine is 16 and last night we….. I just want to be prepared. Not that I even hope to go that far before marriage or that she would even consent to have me as her husband but…. I….. I don't want to appear clumsy or…." He closed the book in shame. "I'm pathetic."

Nadir saw the panic in Erik's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No monsieur. I don't think pathetic describes this situation. Does the young lady know she has been the source for such….inspiration?"

"We kissed last night….. A lot…." Erik smiled, remembering the evening. "I just want to know what will make her feel….. Things. In case you hadn't noticed, I will need to work extra hard to get her to be attracted to me. I can't do it by my features alone. True, I have my voice but there comes a time when words and even music are not enough."

"Did she enjoy the kissing last night?" He listened with amused interested.

Erik looked at Nadir in fear before thinking back to the way Christine reacted when his lips were on hers. "I believe she did. She was smiling and was more than willing to do it again and again."

Nadir smiled and kneeled next to him. "Might be fun to learn together then, eh? After all, you didn't need a book or a model last night."

Erik looked at him and sighed. "What the hell am I thinking? Do I even hope for more with her? I was lucky to have a goddess kiss me. When did I become such a selfish, obsessive….."

"Male?" Nadir stood up. "You're human and in love. I'm afraid you will no longer be sane again."

Erik rubbed his face and was tempted to remove his mask but then remembered he wasn't alone. "Why are you here?"

"I came by to see how Madame Giry was. Have you seen her?"

_Madame Giry? Oh yeah, that is what she told him. _He smiled knowing how he had put the managers in their place. "She is fine. The managers have been most agreeable and with her sudden burst of energy, it seems to be business as usual. She has also found a few rather convincing frocks. Not to mention my skill at sewing."

"You do woman's work?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder how you never remarried with that open minded thought process, Nadir."

Nadir waved him off. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Erik, what is this?"

"Hmm?" Erik followed Nadir's stare. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little something I made."

Nadir went to the object and picked it up.

"Careful! I never said you could pick it up." Erik grabbed the strange monkey music box out of Nadir's hand.

"I have to have that. Reza would love it."

"Who?"

"My boy. I know I told you. The craftsmanship is flawless." He went to touch it but Erik pulled it away.

"I told you, hands off!"

"What do you need it for?"

"What does that matter? It's mine. I don't need a reason."

"My boy is 10….."

"Still not a reason for me."

Nadir shook his head. "Fine. Let's talk about Persia." He arched his brow

"I told you, I wasn't going before I thought I had a chance with Christine, why would I go now? Especially when Annie needs me too."

"Annie? Oh." Nadir looked perturbed. "Well, a little distance between you and Christine wouldn't be a bad thing. Absence makes the heart grow fonder….."

"Daroga, I am not going to Persia. There is nothing I need from your master."

"Employer, not my master. Yet he is a powerful man and could do just about anything. Maybe you don't need anything but what about the girl or…."

Erik suddenly thought of Cassie. Could there be a way to help her and Thomas? Then again, couldn't he just kill Vincent and be done with it? Then Christine's face came into his mind. _A killing? No, she would never approve….. _"If I went, could my favor be used on anyone?"

"Anyone. It is you who is making the request, therefore what would the Shah care if you do not personally profit from it?"

"I see…." Erik then remember he needed to change. He look at his pocket watch and ordered Nadir out the door. "I need you to get out. I need to be in country in a few hours."

"Alright Erik but I'm afraid next time it won't be a social call. I will need to know once and for all if you will come on special request. Otherwise…."

"Otherwise what, Daroga? Are you going to force me?"

Nadir remained silent. "No….. That is, I don't want to… Just think about an exchange. A favor for a favor."

Erik huffed. "I need to get ready."

The Persian nodded. "I promise next time, I will wait for your permission to enter."

"Next time, there will be something else ready to greet you entirely."

"Anything but you reciting from those books." Nadir bowed and took his leave.

Erik stood for a moment and wondered if going to the Shah would offer up any benefits to Christine and her family. Could this little excursion help his friends? Would Christine see it as a testament to his feelings for her? _I must speak with them to be sure once and for all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Vincent looked out from his balcony and saw the guests arriving for Cassie's tea party to honor Christine's birthday. He remembered all too well the last time a party was given in his adoptive daughter's honor. He realized if he was going to get through today, he needed a good stiff drink. He turned and saw Cassie in front of him.

"Well, Madame Valerius. What a surprise. What makes you seek me out this afternoon?"

"Vincent, the tea party was your idea."

"And?"

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was coming next. "And I expect you to be civil today."

"Civil, me? Why am I questioned on my manners when that freak of humanity gets to parade around here as if he is entitled to something?"

"Freak?"

"Don't you dare, Cassie! You know I am referring to that so called music instructor. Why did you invite him to our home?"

"He is Christine's music teacher and it is her birthday. She has asked to have him play for us. This was her present."

"Some present for all of us to be a part of his circus act." He then looked at how she was dressed. "Fine, I agreed and I'll play nice. Yet what do I get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cassie, it's been months. I think I have been more than patient. When are you going to return to my bed?"

"I…. I told you, I need time."

"Time? I have done all you asked of me. I have given you full rein with Christine. I allowed that demon into my home and …."

"If you really were doing all that I asked, then you wouldn't be so quick to throw it up in my face as if you expect some sort of reward or payment."

He shook his head. "I am in need of a drink."

"You promised you wouldn't drink today."

"I promised I wouldn't drink here. Since my being here will only upset my wife and daughter, I will give Christine another present and be absent. Will that work?"

"Vincent…."

"Try explaining how you ran me out of here like trash." He walked by her but not before grabbing her wrist tightly.

"You're squeezing too tight."

"Cassie, don't you see? You are letting all of them tear us apart again. Why can't you see that?" His grip was starting to leave a mark.

"Vincent, please….."

"Hi Cassie!" Suzanna stopped when she saw both Vincent and Cassie's faces. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Vincent muffled something under his breath. He let Cassie go and said, "I will be out for a while. Kiss our sweet 16 year old for me." Truthfully, Vincent wanted to be nowhere near Erik, so any excuse to make a hasty getaway was alright by him, especially if he could pretend to play the victim to anyone who would listen.

Suzanna went to Cassie. "Are you alright?"

Cassie smiled and brushed Suzanna's hair out of her eyes. "Fine, darling. Christine can't wait to see you. I think she had a big night last night but isn't too keen on sharing it with people older than 17." She winked.

"Cassie….."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Now get going. How else will I pry the information out of you later?" She smiled and Suzanna couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay but I didn't come alone. There is a certain someone downstairs who feels as if he will be the only male at the tea party. Maybe you could convince him that being the only guy, has its advantages?"

Cassie pretended she didn't know who Suzanna was referring to but clearly the man she spoke of was Thomas. She watched Suzanna leave to find Christine, while she slowly came down the stairs and spotted him. The instant she caught sight of him, she realized how much she missed him. When their eyes met, she couldn't hide her smile.

He waved in the hallway with his hat in his hand. She approached him carefully and then gave his hat to one of the servants.

"Suzanna tells me you are a little apprehensive about attending this party, is that right?"

"Well…." He scratched the back of his neck. "I said I might feel funny being the only male but then I got to thinking and …" He casually placed his hand on her shoulder. Their contact caused them both to feel a sudden warmth pass between them. "There are worse ways to spend an afternoon." He winked.

"You look so good, Thomas." She whispered as she blushed.

"This old thing?" He laughed but then quickly moved to touch her cheek. "To tell you the truth, I am not sure what I am wearing anymore. I see you and all other thoughts go out the window."

"Would you like some refreshments?" She was about to look for Marie, when he stopped her.

"What's on your wrist?"

She looked down in confusion and saw the slight markings left from Vincent earlier. "Thomas…"

"Where is that bastard?" He was doing all he could to control his temper.

"He's gone. He's gone and we don't have to worry about him this afternoon. Please….." She then looked into his eyes and whispered. "Please, love. Not on Christine's birthday."

"How can…. How can I….."

She suddenly pushed him into the library and closed the door. "Thomas, I'm fine. I don't want anything to take away from Christine's special day."

"I'll kill the coward. He left because he knew either Erik or I or anyone for that matter, would kill him."

"You mustn't talk like that!"

Thomas tried to speak again only Cassie could see the anger in his eyes. She placed her finger on his lips. "Things must stay the way they are. This changes nothing that is between us. He still knows nothing of that."

"Cassie….." He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I lost my head."

"No, you didn't. You were being yourself. You were being the man I fell in love with."

He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it gently."Can you…. Can you get away tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I will. I don't know when but…."

"I'll wait for you. I will always wait for you." He pulled her into an embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine Daae? Are you in here?" Suzanna laughed as she saw her friend turn in her chair, away from the mirror. "Look at you. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were the cat who ate the canary." She came towards her and put her arm around her neck, as they both faced the mirror.

"Is that a good thing?" Christine was so happy, she didn't care if one of Suzanna's expressions made any sense or not.

"Trust me, my friend. It is. So, before I personally kill you for sending Phillip on a wild goose chase to find me last night, you best come clean about your evening with our masked Romeo. Did he do it? Did he finally confess his love?"

Christine giggled and turned a crimson red. "Oh Suzanna, it was marvelous. Just being alone with Erik like that. No more barriers…. Well, there was one of course but he….. Well, let's just say that one can perfect the art of kissing even when half your face is covered in porcelain."

"Perfect the art of kissing?! Why, Miss Daae!" Suzanna shook her head. "I think I created a monster."

"It's finally happened, Suzanna. He sees me for what I was always meant to be….. His. And after today, he will know that his face doesn't matter." She closed her eyes, almost as if she was remembering his unmasked face from when she saw it when she was 13 years old. "All that matters is what we have now and being together."

"Christine, I am so happy for you. Yet, are you sure? What about that ballet mistress?"

Christine shook her head. "She is no competition, Suzanna. Erik loves me and I love him. Soon, there won't be anyone who can deny it, even Mademoiselle Giry."

"Well, it's a good thing I'll be around to witness the courtship first hand." She waited for her friend's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Christine slowly stood up. "Are you staying?"

Suzanna grinned. "Yes!" She laughed and practically lost consciousness when Christine came charging at her for an enormous bear hug. "Uh…. Chris….. tine….. Can't… Breathe!"

"Sorry! It's just….. Wait, what about the show?"

"I'm still doing Medea. I'm just going to delay the sightseeing for a while. Phillip has asked to prove his affections for me. Really, how could I say no? How often does a Comte say he will be your willing slave?"

"Do you know what I think?"

"Christine, stop and get that look out of your eyes. it's like you think we should plan a double wedding or something."

"Well?" She grinned.

"Let's see about a surviving the afternoon first, okay?"

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip was waiting by himself when he saw Suzanna come down the stairs. He instantly went to wait for her by the staircase.

"Mademoiselle McCarthy, don't you know it is in poor taste to outshine the birthday girl?"He took her hand and kissed it.

"My, my Comte de Chagny, when did you get so charming?"

"Suzanna, I have always been charming, you just never noticed before."

He extended his arm and she took it gladly. Yet when they entered the parlor to sit down, she stopped and yanked his arm.

"Suzanna?"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Phillip sighed. "The town was invited, dear."

"To my best friend's birthday party? A man we both hate…..Oh, of course. Vincent. What scum."

"Suzanna!"

"He is. Anything to make someone uncomfortable. The man is toxic. Well, for once I am glad that the Fop is here."

Phillip didn't bother to hide his nerves. "And that is because?"

"The minute he hears Christine's dedication to Erik, Raoul will have no choice but to crawl into a hole and die." She smiled. "Yes, indeed. I think I will enjoy seeing that."

When Christine came down the stairs, Cassie came up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Look at you. I can't believe you are all grown up."

"Mama, stop." Christine smiled. "Have you seen Erik?"

Cassie nodded. "He is inspecting the piano."

"Oh! Mama, did you have it tuned? He's very particular about….."

"Christine, its fine. Trust me. I know how important it is for the piano to pass the angel of music's inspection."

"Thank goodness." She then heard Cassie giggle. "Mama! This is serious."

Cassie hid her grin. "I know, very. Now, come say hello to your other guests before we are graced with your voice and his spirit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul watched as Erik, wearing his flesh mask, examined each cord to perfection. Raoul realized that if he had to stomach such a scene, he couldn't do it sober. He got up from his seat and ignored his brother and Suzanna. He then flagged a servant down and asked for some Champagne but the servant told him the party only had non-alcoholic beverages.

_Great._ He then spotted Christine coming towards him. "Happy Birthday, Christine."

_Raoul…_"Thank you. I best be going….."

"What's the rush?" He grabbed her arm but relinquished it, when she gave him a look. "Won't you join me in a beverage? A celebratory toast?"

"I best not drink before a performance, Raoul."

"Surely some tea…."

"I need to vocalize. If you will excuse me."

He watched her leave and cursed under his breath. "One day, you won't be able to get away so easily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stopped inspecting the keys when he saw Christine approach him. He stood, keeping his hands at his side and swallowed hard. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Hi Erik."

"I….. Hi." He kept his eyes on hers the entire time. Finally, he coughed and motioned for her to come and see the music notes. "Now are you sure, you want to perform this song?" He had her lean in and as he motioned to the sheet music, he turned his head and took in her scent.

"Of course." She locked eyes with his.

"Your hair…"

"Yes, angel?"

"Christine, your curls have never looked so bouncy, so soft…..I find myself wishing I could play your curls as opposed to these piano keys." _What the hell did I just say? When did I become an imbecile?_

She whispered softly in his ear. "I was hoping you'd notice. I fixed my hair this way for you. It's all for you."

He barely kept his composure. "Do you…. Do you wish me to introduce you?"

"No, I have Suzanna taking care of the introductions." She smiled. _And the dedications._

"Where is the original piece, my dear?"

"I can't trust you not to peak." She joked, referring to their blindfold game last night.

"Ah, I see. Well, you can give as good as you get, Mlle. Daae."

She found herself getting lost in his eyes until she heard Suzanna call her name.

"Christine, are you ready?"

She responded, but never took her eyes off Erik. "I'm ready."

Erik moved and adjusted the music. Christine faced the guests that had arrived and Suzanna cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, everyone. It is my great pleasure to present to you the talented, Christine Daae and her gifted, musical tutor, Erik Dexter. To celebrate Christine's birthday, they will perform a song they co-wrote. So without further delay, may I present the soprano and her angel of music." Suzanna winked at them both and sat down.

Phillip leaned in. "Angel of music?"

"Trust me, it fits."

Suzanna couldn't have been more right. Erik's fingers played the piano flawlessly. In fact there were quite a few ladies in the crowd who found themselves wishing they were those ivory keys. Erik and Christine's voices were unearthly alone but when they joined together, they were no longer two people, but one voice breathing for two.

When it was over, they each had such a rush that neither wanted to stop the adrenaline they felt. The guests would not stop applauding and Erik and Christine each took turns praising the other. Finally, Suzanna stood up again and addressed the audience.

"I would just like to point out that she is my best friend." She laughed. "And all the single ladies out there, her gifted musical instructor is taken…. Very, very taken." She ignored the daggers Christine was sending her way. "How many of you would like to hear La Daae sing one more time?"

The audience cheered and Suzanna nodded. "Well, good because there is a special song that Christine wrote in preparation for this afternoon and she would like to dedicate this song to the man that inspires her voice and gives it wings. This song is dedicated to Erik Dexter. Ladies and gentleman, would you believe he will play it for the first time today?" She grinned and sat down.

Erik seemed frozen as he sat at the piano, listening to Suzanna's words. _Did she mean that? Did Christine really mean her song for me?_ He saw all eyes upon him and realize he needed to play more and think less. The minute he played the introduction he became spellbound by its deep rich notes and the hypnotic cords the upper keys teased him with. Before he could relish in the music, he heard her voice make the song take flight.

"Come take my hand and we'll walk through the sand that falls and measures our time. For the rest of our lives, let these hearts beat entwined. I need to know you are mine. Because...

You are what I fight for, you are what lie for. Without you, nothing's the same. You are what I dream for, you are what I wake for and I promise that every day, I'll feel the same. All that I want, you are."

Christine's eyes were starting to swell with tears but she held them back in as she turned to face her angel and sang the second verse.

"Come take my heart before it beats apart, only you make it's rhythm sound right. For the rest of my days I know no other way than to let you have the rest of my life. Because...

You are what I breathe for you, you are what die for. Without you night can't find day. You are what I lie for you are what I love for and I promise that every day, I'll feel the same. All that I want…. You are.

Some say we're crazy but I disagree, because I don't make sense when you're not next to me.

You are what I fight for, you are what love for. Without you, nothing's the same. You are what I dream for, you are what I wake for and I promise that every day, I'll feel the same. All that I want, you are.

All that I want…. All that I want….."

He mouthed the words to her to convince himself this wasn't just a dream. When she nodded. He sighed for all to hear and she finished with the last two words.

"You are."


	46. Chapter 46

The guests were on their feet applauding and shouting out their congratulations to the radiant songbird before them. Christine was feeling a little overwhelmed but soon realized it had little to do with the fanfare and more so with her shell shocked maestro, who still seemed to be frozen with his hands on the keys. _Did I do the right thing? Was telling him in such a way proper? Does he at last know what I feel is real? _Christine knew Erik wasn't very fond of attention but she was a bit miffed that the crowd didn't stop to praise him as they flocked to her, shouting out their accolades. She wanted to excuse herself and go back over to him but felt herself being pushed onto the terrace.

"Come here, Christine. Fear not, I've got you."

"What? Who are …."

"Sorry to drag you way like that but even the most civilized society can behave like vultures when they are in the presence of such talent."

She thought she knew that voice but hadn't been quite so sure until he swing her around and released his hold. "Raoul, what are you doing?"

"Saving you, my dear."

"I don't need saving and certainly not by you."

He took her hand. "I was only trying to get you alone for a moment without being tackled by the crowd. Although I can hardly blame them. You were magnificent. You really have been blessed."

She was nervous but kept her voice steady. "Thank you."

"I know the last time I asked you to share a drink, I was being rather thoughtless. How about some tea instead?"

"Raoul, I must get back. I need to see…."

"Ah, yes your tutor. What a lucky man he is, my dear. To think he had all those years to stake a claim over your voice and now it appears he took liberties with staking a claim over your innocent heart too."

Christine shook her head. "I assure you Raoul, Erik never took any liberties with me. Yes, that song was meant for him so he knows once and for all how I feel. Then again, you know how I care for him. This shouldn't surprise you."

He huffed. "Yes, well I am not surprised. Shocked maybe. Yet let me congratulate you on a flawless performance and accept my offer of one cup of tea. Really, it's just a sip or two."

She looked back into the parlor and saw the people were slowly leaving. "I really should just….."

"It's all arranged." He had been blocking the table that had been set to his specifications. He moved and noticed the display did please her eyes.

"Raoul, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. Please, just one cup?"

She knew if she tried to get away or argue, it would waste more time. She nodded and against her better judgment, sat down. Raoul grinned and motioned for the servant to come and begin pouring. As he sat down, the young girl that was hired for the afternoon was new and she trembled as she began to pour the tea into his cup. Raoul moved the cup instantly.

"What the devil is this? Where were you trained? The lady is always served first." He smiled at Christine but gave the girl an angry look, when Christine wasn't looking.

Raoul's voice had startled the young girl and she had accidently spilled the hot tea over the cup and some of the liquid landed on Christine's dress.

"I am so sorry, mistress….."

Before Raoul could react, Christine saw this as her opportunity to flee without injury. "Don't trouble yourself dear. I need to change anyway. It wasn't hot at all. Thank you for the gesture, Raoul. Good bye." She then hurried inside the house.

Raoul stood up and slapped the girl across her face. "Ignorant cow! If this happens again, I'll see that you are not only dismissed but severely punished as well. Now clean this mess up!"

He walked back inside the house, leaving the trembling girl in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent walked into the house hoping to avoid any of the lingering guests. He was almost home free, when Marie called out his name.

"Monsieur Valerius, you're here. I thought I'd better give this to you at once."

Vincent was about to ignore her when he saw the seal on the envelope. _The bank…._ "Has anyone else seen this?" He watched Marie closely.

"Anyone? Oh you mean Madame? No monsieur. I remember you being very insistent about the letters that come to the house. Besides, she has been preoccupied with Christine's birthday. I must say your daughter's….."

"Fine, fine. Thank you. I will be…. Outside. Don't let my wife know I have returned yet, alright?"

"Yes, monsieur."

"And should any letters like this come again, please see that I am the only one that receives them. There is no need to trouble Madame Valerius with such business matters."

"Of course, monsieur. Do you want me to bring you anything?

He laughed. "I don't suppose we have any brandy?"

She looked around. "I can arrange something, monsieur."

He looked at her for a moment and then realized he was staring. "Perfect, Marie. Thank you."

He stepped out but not before paying special attention to how Marie walked away. He then snapped out of his thoughts. _Cassie can no longer deny me what is my right as her husband. She will leave me no choice_ _but to tend to my needs elsewhere_… He then ripped opened the envelope. His eyes scanned over the words.

_Monsieur Valerius,_

_Please make arrangements to contact us as soon as possible. There have been some issues with your financial transactions and we wish to settle the matter immediately._

_We look forward to your swift cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Monsieur Daniel Waggs, Chief Executive Officer_

"Dear God, what I am I going to do? Randolph's money was supposed to offer some relief…."

"Hello, Monsieur Valerius."

Vincent turned around. "Oh, Vicomte, hello."

"Please, we spent months together in small quarters, I think Raoul is allowed."

As long as you call me Vincent."

"Agreed." Raoul shook his hand. "Are you alright? Did I interrupt?"

"Oh no, Fine. I… Tell me how are you doing since your father passed?"

Raoul sighed. _I'd be better if mine and Philip's roles were reversed. _"As well as can be expected. I know you were very important to him."

Vincent nodded. "I miss him. He was truly a generous man." _I wish I had his generosity now…. I'll have no choice but to mortgage the house…. Cassie's house. _ "I know he was very proud of you, Raoul. I think he would have liked you following in his footsteps."

"Well, we certainly understood each other and the order of things better than…..Others. By the way, you should be congratulated."

"Oh?"

"Your daughter. Her voice was sublime. I must say, I don't envy you. There is bound to be many lecherous louses about trying to con their way into her life. A father must ensure his daughter is safe."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. He truly didn't care what happened to the person responsible for coming between him and Cassie. "She'll be fine. Cassie will see to it, besides she has always been….. Protected." _Even if her so called protector is a demon._

"You know, Vincent I look upon you as family…"

Vincent was hardly listening as the thought of the bank meeting began to hover over him. He nodded absentmindedly.

Raoul coughed. "That is if there is anything I can do…I know how sometimes my father would help his friends, financially." Raoul watched and waited for Vincent to reply.

"Raoul, I couldn't. Besides, how could I ever repay you?"

Suddenly Raoul grinned. "I'm sure there could be some arrangement we could make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine kept looking for Erik but he was nowhere in sight. She was angry how Raoul's diversion had cost her a chance to speak with Erik alone. She decided to go upstairs and change, when she saw Cassie and Suzanna waiting for her up the staircase.

"What are you two doing?"

Cassie looked over at Suzanna and then proceeded to take Christine to her room. She closed the door once all three were inside. "Sweetheart, I think we need to talk about that song and Erik."

Christine became defensive. "What are you trying to say?" She sat down on the bed next to Suzanna.

Suzanna decided to make herself useful. "You know, I think I'll just pick you out something more comfortable." She was about to get up when she saw the wet spot on Christine's dress. "Uh, why is your dress wet?"

Christine ignored her friend and focused back on Cassie. "Mama, what do you mean? You know I love him. I wanted to tell him that way, in front of God and everyone and anyone who would listen. What did I do that was so wrong?"

Cassie shook her head. "Oh, Christine you haven't done anything wrong. It's just you are 16 and obviously in love with a man who is….. A man, not a boy and therefore, until something changes between you two, I can't continue to have you live with him as you are doing now."

Christine got up instantly. "No! I can't leave him now! My God, mama why would I leave now? Now is the time for Erik and I to be together. He is nothing if not a perfect gentleman and as far as changes between him and I…. Mama, I will not leave him now!"

"Uh….. Christine, I don't think Cassie means for you two to stop seeing each other. Yet can you really say you two can go back to the cabin and have separate rooms? I mean…."

Christine looked over at her friend, a little hurt by her betrayal. "Stay out of this, Suzanna."

Suzanna nodded and went back to finding another dress for Christine to change into.

Cassie took Christine by the hand and had her sit down. "I would never come between you two, my dear. Yet, I need to behave as your mother right now and until you and Erik figure out where things are heading between you two, I feel that separate quarters are a must."

"But I will not stay here as long as Vincent is…"

Cassie sighed. "He won't hurt you. Christine, I can't allow this. My decision is final."

Christine shook her head. "Is it? And do you follow such advice?"

"I don't understand."

"What are Thomas' intentions, Cassie?"

Christine hadn't called Cassie by her first name in months, but hearing the name come from Christine's mouth seemed to hurt both of them. Suzanna closed the closet door and forced herself to stay quiet as she faced the window.

"Young lady, I suggest you think carefully before addressing a topic, you know nothing about."

"I know nothing about it? Mama, you love each other and yet your decision has caused you and him such heartbreak. I can't and won't allow you to make the same choices for me."

Before Cassie could respond, Suzanna interrupted. "Uh….. Christine… Cassie? Maybe you two ought to hold off on this conversation until it's just us ladies."

Christine turned around. "What are you saying? Her eyes suddenly became wide. "Erik!"

Erik bent down and tapped on the window before opening it. "Good afternoon, ladies. Forgive the intrusion but it appears that this is the only way I can attempt to see my protégé. Do you two mind if I enter the lady's bedroom, with you as chaperons, of course."

Christine ran to the window and helped Erik come inside. Suzanna laughed and glanced at Cassie, who was still taken aback from her daughter's comments. Erik brushed himself off and kept a tight grip on Christine's right hand. He then winked at Suzanna. "Clever phrasing, my dear."

Suzanna laughed. "Would you expect anything less from an American?"

Cassie smiled but felt uncomfortable. She wondered how much of the conversation Erik overheard. She saw him touch Christine's hair and reluctantly let go of her hand to reach inside his jacket.

"To La Daae. She indeed has earned the title of soprano of the century." He presented her with a long-stemmed red rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it. It was now their symbol of triumph and praised. "Where did you learn to write like that? I'm afraid I will be obsolete, very soon." He then cupped her chin. "We have much to discuss, my dear." He then looked over at Cassie. "Excuse me, angel."

Erik walked over to the lady and kissed her hand. "I know how you feel. Christine's reputation, happiness and well being have been my number one priority for nine years. True it is a job I recommend highly and have no desire to ever relinquish. Yet you must trust your daughter to make the right choices and you must trust me." He took a deep breath. "For while I know I am a man, flawed and unworthy, I am a man who loves her. I vow to you, madame that I will never harm her or put her in danger." He then looked over at Christine who had tears in her eyes. "My intentions…..My intention is to make myself worthy of her, madame. Allow me the opportunity to prove it."

He walked over to Christine and bent down at her feet. "If I am all that you want, than you must know that you are all I have ever imagined. We have much to discuss and agree upon together…..As one. Christine Daae, I love you. I love you and from this day forward, I will hide it from no one, nor will I deny it or ever stop fighting for it." He was now trembling and Christine took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips so her butterfly kiss could calm him.

Cassie couldn't hold back her tears. She knew she had to trust her daughter and knowing Erik, she should have realized that he would not put her in harm's way. She also didn't want to be a hypocrite. Who was she to set standards and conditions? Wasn't she planning on meeting a man that was not her husband tomorrow? Who decides whether or not it is right or wrong?

"Suzanna, I think we should be going."

Suzanna just stared at the couple. "Now?! No way."

Cassie walked over to her and yanked her towards the door. "Suzanna! I'm sure Phillip is wondering where you are. We really have no place here."

"But didn't you want Christine to have a chaperone…."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "There is a time and a place, sweetheart. Come!" She then looked over at Christine and Erik, who hadn't stopped looking at one another. She then whispered, "I trust you both."

When the door closed, Erik broke from their trance first and held her tightly around her waist. Christine nuzzled closer to him. She then moved his head and made him look up at her. She started to trace the lining of his flesh mask and she could hear his breathing change. "Angel…"

He smiled. "I thought they would never leave." He then kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise. She soon reciprocated and once they broke away for air, she practically yelled, "I love you! I love you so much, my Erik. I have loved you for so long."

He kissed her again. "You know, I almost thought my lips wouldn't be up for a repeat performance after last night but you know what I discovered?"

She leaned in and kissed him again. "What?"

"Lips are resilient." She laughed and he caught her lips once more with his. Then he stood up but kept her body close to his. "We…..We should talk."

"About what Cassie said?"

He motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed but then thought otherwise, in case they started to kiss again. He instead led her to the chaise. "What Cassie said, angel is what all mothers should say. Yet, I appreciated your words in my defense." He kissed her hand.

"It was all the truth. Besides we were all alone last night, kissing and caressing..." Her eyes lit up at the memory. "And we didn't do anything that was inappropriate." She blushed.

"Angel, I love you and to know that there is a chance you could love me….."

"It isn't a chance, Erik. I do love you."

He arched his brow. You do?"

"Yes!" She looked at him quizzical.

"Well, how should I know? You never tell me." He then started to laugh.

"Oh you!" She slapped his arm and then placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. "In case you don't know, I love you." She then kissed him again. "In case you ever forget, I love you."

He managed to control his sudden desire to throw her down on the chaise and lose himself in her touch. "Christine, our feelings are at last out in the open but things haven't changed. There is still so much you don't know about me and much I must tell you in order to hope we can move on, as one."

"I told you, it doesn't matter….."

He placed his long, index finger on her lips. "It does. I need to know you can love the man behind the mask, angel. All of the masks."

"Your face means nothing to me. I can say that with the upmost certainty because…"

"It's not just my face. It's my past too. Christine, I want us to have an intimacy that is unlike any other. While, I long to make you feel desire and love and want…I also want to be able to share my soul with you. I need to trust you and you need to trust me. That my dear, will be the greatest intimacy of all."

She placed her hands on both of his cheeks. "Tell me, then my precious. Tell me."

He stood up and started to pace. "That is where Cassie's suggestion makes the most sense."

Christine looked alarmed. "Erik…"

"Do you remember when you first moved away?" He didn't wait for her to answer "We corresponded by letter and it was wonderful. I must have read each one of your notes a hundred times. What if we correspondence like that for a while. It would allow us the space Cassie wishes and it would allow us to be completely honest with one another. Then we would know…Everything. Then you can honestly say you do love all that is behind the masks."

"But we just spoke of our feelings at last. I didn't do all of this to be deprived of seeing you….."

He sat back down next to her. "Angel, our lessons must continue. How else will you teach me all you know?"

She giggled. "Erik….."

He then stood up and took the monkey music box and brought it over to her. "What do you think, little friend? Do you wish to be used again for correspondence? What if my lady finds a letter every day and it brings us closer and closer together?"

Before Christine could speak, the monkey began to play, causing her eyes to meet Erik's.

"See? He approves." He then placed the music box down. "You may not be under my roof but you will be in my heart." He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder in obedience.

Later, Christine fell asleep and Erik placed her carefully on the bed. He touched her hair lovingly and then thought about how Persia could help Cassie and Thomas and his fears about Christine accepting him.

_This could work. I could help Christine's mother find happiness and while I am away, Christine will discover all there is to know about me, without my influence. No diversions. No music. Just the words that finally will speak the truth. Then… Then we'll know. She will know all of me and I will know she is able to love all that I am, not just what I wish her to see._


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for all your reviews and support. I take it that while some of you prefer fluff to drama or action, all of you don't want our boy going to Persia. Well his trip remains to be seen. I mean, don't you want Cassie and Thomas together? Erik thinks this will purify him in Christine's eyes. Yes... Hmm…. I think we may need to read the next chapter. Maybe something or someone will convince him otherwise?**

**In other news, if I may share something personal, I got that new job! I'm excited but scared too. It's the next step in my career and while it's one thing to claim you're ready, now it's time to prove it. ;) So, the next two weeks will bring a lot of updates but I must tell you that once I start my new gig and until I find my groove, I will only be able to update on the weekends, or VERY stressful days. ;) I hope you will all stay with me.**

**I own nothing and yet I somehow feel that I should.**

Thomas and Cassie lay on a blanket covering the ground and looked up at the sky, due to the half opened roof of their love nest. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her arm up and down with his fingers. It had been some time since they had finished love making but neither wanted to disturb the afterglow feeling of completion. Both knew that soon one of them would have to get up and return to reality.

While Cassie had been eager to see her love, she couldn't quite hide the sadness she felt over their situation. She also kept thinking about Christine's words to her when she wanted her to reside with her and not Erik. True, she ended up staying but she knew it was because of what Erik wanted. A part of her wondered why she tried to play the role of mother when clearly she wasn't needed. Christine had to grow up far too quickly and her heart already knew where her home was.

Thomas could sense she was holding back from him, despite the way she gave herself to him effortlessly. He kissed her forward as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Why are you so sad today?"

She tried to laugh. "Am I? I'm sorry, darling. I don't mean to appear sad during our time together. You make me anything but sad." She looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"Cassie, I don't expect you to hide what you are feeling. If something is bothering you then I want you to share it with me. What upsets you, upsets me too, remember? If we can't be honest when we are like this, naked and completely vulnerable in each other's arms, then when can we?"

She lifted her head and tenderly played with his chest hair. "I've been thinking about you…..Christine and what a mess I am making of everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who am I to dictate what is proper or right with my daughter, when I can't live by the same words? I'm trapped in a loveless marriage where every day I pretend I'm Madame Valerius, when all I wish to be is your lover. I tell Christine she can't continue to reside with the man she loves but I live a lie."

"Stop tormenting yourself. We agreed this was the only way for now. You needed to protect Christine. You know damn well that Vincent would have used his parental rights to force your hand. At least this way, he is not a threat to her."

"For now…" She sat up and looked away. "Thomas, what if I am making a terrible mistake? What if we should just run away and let the girls be? Suzanna was practically out the door to go to Greece and Christine…. We all know she'd rather be with Erik and he would protect her…"

"Did he convince her that she should stay? I know I am not her father but she is 16 and while I know girls are getting married at her age, is it so bad to want to her to still be a little girl?"

"Are you saying you wish Suzanna would stay?"

"Well she is…. For now. But it has nothing to do with the old man." He grinned and she messed up his hair. He knew she didn't like it when he referred to himself in such a way. "I'm grateful to Phillip de Chagny and yet I'm not altogether sure he is good enough for her."

She turned to caress his cheek. "I also think about how much this is hurting you…."

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do."

"Yes but for how long can I keep you like this? You deserve to be married and happy with a wife to walk with on your arm on Sundays. Maybe even a child of your own." Her eyes began to water. "We both know that even if we were allowed to marry, I still couldn't give you that."

"Cassandra, why must you bring up such things? We have been over this before. I told you long ago that I love you and while it would it be incredible to tell the world you are mine, I'd rather have you a little than not at all. Besides, once Christine and Erik solidify their courtship, there will be no real reason to stay with Vincent. We can marry and….."

The tears couldn't be stopped, she wrapped her arms around him as if he were her lifeline. In many ways, that is exactly what he was to her. Thomas just rocked her gently.

"Baby, what is it? What did I say?"

She could hardly speak. "Thomas, Vincent wants us to…. He wants us to start…"

She didn't finish her sentence and she didn't have to. Thomas tried so very hard to control his anger. Would Vincent force her? Of course he would, he was filth. "I never want you to put yourself in danger for me? You do whatever you have to do to be safe. You could ask anything of me, Cassie even….." He broke the embrace so he could look at her. "I'll kill him if you wish it."

"Thomas, No! That wouldn't solve anything. You'd be a prime suspect and then where would we be?"

"You'd be safe. Free from his poisonous venom."

"Thomas, believe me I do not want to betray you. I will never willing give myself to him. If he takes me it will be because he had to force himself. I will do everything I can to fight him off. I am not afraid of him."

"Don't you see, my love? I'm afraid for you."

She kissed him tenderly but soon the kiss exploded into passion. Thomas broke the kiss, fearsome of the time. "Cassie, I'm sorry. I know you have to leave. I…"

"Kiss me, again."

"Cassie if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop."

"Why would I ever want you to stop? I'm yours and as long as we are here like this, you're mine. No one can deny us our love here."

No more words were needed between them. Thomas scooped her into his arms and pulled her on top of him as they let the fire consume them till nightfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was writing in his private office when Antoinette called out his name.

"Erik, are you here?"

He sighed. It wasn't that he minded seeing Antoinette, he just didn't enjoy being interrupted in his thought process. He was thinking through the plans he would arrange for Thomas and Cassie in exchange for his time with the Shah. He mentally drew a blank when he realized that convincing Cassie and Thomas to go along with this might be more difficult than working for Nadir's employer.

"There you are! I have been calling your name all this time. Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm sorry, Annie. I was working."

She looked at him funny. "Working? Since when do you work without a musical instrument?"

He covered up the plans and walked away from the desk. "Never mind. To what do I owe this interruption?" He smiled.

"I missed you. You haven't been up for a while and I wanted to hear about the concert the other day. Tell me, how was Christine?"

Erik smiled as he remembered his songbird perform with grace and beauty. He further took pride in the fact that during that performance, she really did perform just for him. "She was flawless. She not only can sing but she has an excellent trained ear for songwriting."

Well, she has been well trained." She smiled but then saw he was trying to scratch his face. "Erik, you can remove the mask, if you wish. Truly, you have no reason to wear it down here. This is your home, you should be comfortable."

"No reason? For any moment you or that meddling Persian can come traipsing through my safe haven. I'll keep it on."

"Fair enough, you are not alone but isn't that a good thing? Besides, you can be free of the mask with me. I have seen you without it."

Erik nodded only to reply, "And you also asked me to put it back on." He walked out of the room and stood, staring into the fireplace.

"Erik." Antoinette came in search of him and stopped when she saw he really didn't get very far. "I was wrong then. I was wrong about so many things. I know it will take a while for you to trust me but I can wait. I can be patient. Pregnancy has taught me to be very patient in deed." She placed a hand over her growing stomach.

Erik turned to look at her with his hands still behind his back. "I shouldn't have made such a fuss. I know things are different now."

"Yes, and I thank you for giving me that chance." She walked up to him and attempted to take the mask off but he backed away.

"I know you mean well but it still needs to be up to me when I remove it." He placed his hand over the mask for comfort.

"Understood." She was sad that he still had that barrier with her yet she felt she needed to let him control this aspect and sooner or later, he would see how she could be trusted. She decided to turn the conversation to something more pleasant. "So how are things with the two of you?"

"Hmm?"

"Erik! Don't be coy. Christine. Have you two….. Progressed?"

"How is this a concern of yours?" While the question was guarded, his tone was quite the opposite.

"Excuse me for caring about my very good friend. You have only been in love with her since forever. She is 16 now, is she not? Seems to be a time when suitors come calling."

He played with his collar. "We have spoken of our feelings."

"And?"

"And what? Good God woman, I am not going to go about kissing and telling and ….."

"Kissing? Erik, she allowed you to kiss her? Without a ring?" She winked.

"You should talk." He placed his hand on her stomach and somehow marveled at the life that was only a few more months from being born.

When he went to move his hand, she kept it there. "Wait, she has been kicking. Wouldn't it be wonderful to feel it?"

"She?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I grew tired of calling the baby, it. Besides, a mother knows."

He then realized what she said. "Kicking? Annie, does it hurt?"

"No, silly. It feels…. Well….. I feel alive."

He nodded but then took his hand away. "I don't think you should have me anywhere near her. It isn't appropriate."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I…. I'm not worthy of such innocence."

"Erik! That is absurd. "

"Is it? A masked freak that makes his home in a cold and dismal cellar? I think it be best if you keep the child at bay."

"Why would you think such a thing? Is this because of me? Erik, I was wrong and you know I want you in my life so why wouldn't I want you in my child's life? Besides, if Christine sees good in you then….."

"Soon."

"What do you mean?"

Erik couldn't stop pacing. "Oh, Annie. I still can't believe that she loves me. All those years of wishing and hoping and pinning away, only to find that she has longed for the day when we can be one."

She nodded silently.

"I know I have much to make up for. I must confess all to her but forgiveness isn't enough. I must show her I am worthy. I must show her that I am willing to make the greatest sacrifice of all."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik stopped pacing and sat down, only to stand back up again. "Her mother….."

"She's dead."

Erik shook his head. "Not her biological mother, her adoptive mother. She is in love with a man that she cannot be with. Therefore, she is unhappy and thus my Christine is unhappy. Today, I have started the necessary steps to bring forth that happiness."

"You? How can you make another couple happy? Erik, you are hardly a matchmaker."

"No, but I am a very sought after commodity."

"What do you mean?"

He went towards his friend. "I'm going to tell Nadir to make the arrangements for Persia, in exchange for protection and an escape for Christine's mother and Monsieur McCarthy."

"Persia!? Erik, are you insane. No, you can't go now. What about Christine?" _What about my baby?_

"I am doing this for her. Once Cassie is happy, she will be free to only concentrate on her dreams. Besides, I need the separation."

"Need the separation? Now? When she is of legal age to marry? Why?"

"I can't marry her until she knows the real me, all of me. I can't face her to tell her the truth so I…. I plan on writing to her. Once she knows everything, my time in Persia will be met and I can return. She will know the truth but she will also see sacrifice I made for her family's happiness. I will be worthy of her. Then…. Then we can marry."

Antoinette was scared out of her mind. While she had never been to this exotic land, she knew enough to know that it was dangerous and men do not return the same. Some never came back at all. "Why would you risk your life and the happiness of those around you for something that is not necessary? Christine loves you. What more proof do you need to accept that you are human and deserve what every human needs?"

"She only knows what I want her to see….She."

"Erik, you are loved for yourself. That is the true testament of being human. She accepts you for all that you are now. Running off will only…."

"Allow her to see there is more than just a face to love."

"What?"

"If she sees my sacrifice then perhaps….. Perhaps this." He pointed to the right side of his face. "Won't matter."

"Erik, she loves you for you. Don't you think her imagination is worse than what is actually there? Yet she wants you anyway, kissed you anyway."

"I can't take that chance." He saw his hands tremble. "I can't lose her now."

"But she saw a picture of Joseph Merrick and never flinched. You are not as hideous as he was."

"That was a picture for a child to see, not for a woman to embrace and behold with her real arms, lips and flesh."

"This is madness, you could be killed!"

Erik suddenly faced her with a new aura of confidence. "Killed, Annie? No, not killed and certainly not by the likes of some miserable beast who enjoys commissioning other beasts to do his dirty work. I assure you, I will return. Even if I didn't, wouldn't that be the greatest sacrifice? To die for love?"

"No, you romantic idiot! The greatest sacrifice is fighting here, every day for all that you hold dear. If you think Christine thinks so little of you that she will agree to your plan, then forget her. I know I will not!" She began to breathe heavily.

"Antoinette…"

"You can't go to Persia. No! You can't! I need you here!"

"Calm down."

"You can't leave!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I need you. I need you to be here for the baby."

Erik took her by her shoulders. "Calm down, Annie. I will not leave you without provisions or a way to contact me. I will see to it that all the bills are paid and that…."

"It's not the money! I need you here to help me raise her. Erik, I want you to be my child's father!"

Before Erik could respond the alarms went off. It appears, Erik was destined to have one more guest tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not Erik's night. His mind was going into a hundred different directions as he carefully rode back into the country with Caesar. He couldn't get over Antoinette's desperate plea about becoming her child's father.

_Preposterous. The woman is out of her mind. Why would she condemn a child to call me father? I know she doesn't want the mark of a bastard on her but it would be paradise compared to having people think I sired her._

If that wasn't enough to turn his world upside down, Nadir had caused the alarms to go off and he had to leave Annie so he could see about the intruder. At least seeing him caught in the trap he left for him caused him to forget about Antoinette for a while.

_It is amazing to see what happens to a man like Nadir when trapped and confined to a cage._ He smiled in amusement. "Fool, the moment I told him of my decision to go to Persia, he seemed to no longer want to kill me, but kiss me instead. He best tell his employer of my terms."

Shortly after he had left the city, Caesar had gotten started by a runaway carriage and in a moment of panic, he threw Erik off his back. Fortunately, he landed safely but he could not escape the pain from his bruised side from having hit the hard ground. Although it hurt like hell, he carried on. He had to reach Thomas' estate. He would reward himself after by a quick visit to his sleeping angel.

He then stroked Caesar's face. "There, there my boy. We are almost there. I know you are hurt but I will tend to you as soon as we have reached Thomas' home. Try to be strong." He then removed his hand and brought it to his own side, when the repetitive motion of trotting began to sting him. He then placed his hand back on Caesar. "As I was saying, strong. We are doing this for Christine."

When he arrived he asked that Caesar be looked after. He didn't plan on staying long. He then knocked and awaited for John to announce him.

"Monsieur Dexter, good evening. "

"Good evening. Excuse my disturbance, I know it is late but I must speak with Monsieur McCarthy."

John saw the urgency in Erik's eyes and nodded. "Wait here."

A few moments later, Thomas appeared. He noticed how Erik was clutching his side. "Erik? Are you alright? What brings here at such a late hour?"

"Thomas, I would like to talk to you about the well-being of the ladies in our lives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent sat in the parlor, drinking heavily. He had planned on surprising Cassie this afternoon with roses and tickets to the theatre. Yet, he was the one that was surprised, when he came home to an empty house. He watched and waited. Finally, when he saw her return home, he looked at his pocket watch but didn't have to do that to know it was past sun down.

He kept himself hidden as he saw her hurry up the stairs. Her hair was messy and her cheeks had been flushed. He remembered that look. It was its memory that caused him to painfully acknowledge she hadn't look that way for him in a long time.

"Damn, lying slut!"

He charged up the stairs and was ready to break down the door when he stopped himself. After all, did he want violence? No, he wanted her. If he came at her in a rage, she would fight him. He had enough of fights. Tonight she would succumb to him and it wouldn't require his fists.

He went back down the stairs and entered the study. He took out his handkerchief and placed rubbing alcohol into the cloth. He then placed the item in his jacket pocket and returned up the stairs. He then turned the knob but cursed when he found it locked. He then snarled as he went back downstairs to find the key.

During Vincent's commotion of going up and down the stairs, Christine had woken up and opened her door to see Vincent entering Cassie's room.


	48. Chapter 48

Antoinette sat in her quarters sipping tea as she tried to mentally play back the last conversation she had with Erik. She felt sick and it had nothing to do with her delicate condition. She was supposed to be his friend and confidant. What possessed her to blurt out her desires for Erik to help raise her child like that? It was much too soon and certainly not in the appropriate manner she had envisioned. Yet Erik had left her no choice.

"Madness! Clear and utter madness! What was he thinking? Go to Persia? For what reason? Why would he risk his life like that for strangers?" She stopped and then remembered what he had told her.

_To make myself worthy for her. If I can return a hero, maybe then my face won't matter. _

"Oh Erik, my dear, foolish, unhappy Erik. This is all my fault. I should have been kinder, more compassionate back then. God knows, you needed it. Maybe if I had seen you the way you deserved to be seen, you wouldn't feel as if you have to prove yourself worthy of love. For all anyone wants is to be loved for themselves. Are you not human? Why would you be any different?"

She stopped when she felt her baby kick. Despite her mood, she smiled. "My little one. I know it is insane to wish to have another mouth to feed but I cannot wait until you are born. It won't be long now, four more months or so. How I wish I could have given you a real father. A father you could be proud of. Instead, I am bringing you into a world where you will have no legacy, no birthright and no father." She looked down and patted her stomach back and forth.

"Can you keep a secret, my little one?" She laughed at her silliness. "I don't suppose I was expecting a reply." Smiling, she spoke in a whisper. "You are the most perfect thing I have ever created. I may never dance again but you are worth every sacrifice. Together, we must convince your Uncle Erik that he is worthy of love and we don't need him to go to Persia to prove it."

She thought about Christine, a young girl who should appear clueless about such heavy matters and yet has stood up to her and fought for Erik in one way, shape or form, ever since he entered her life. She couldn't possible want him gone. She also wouldn't want him to be a father to a child that wasn't hers. So many issues to deal with. Yet, if Erik went to Persia, everything else will cease to matter.

"Think, Annie. How do you convince Erik to stay?"

_Knock, Knock_

She sighed. She wondered if it would be Firmin or Reyes but dismissed the thought. Ever since Erik's not so subtle instructions, they let her plan her own hours. Although she could no longer dance, she was still able to teach and her physician had instructed her that natural exercise would be good for the baby, especially since her body was so used to trained instruction. Still, she didn't want to leave anything to chance.

She placed a kiss to her finger and touched her stomach, mentally apologizing to her baby for the interruption. She made sure to put on a large robe to cover her growing stomach and then made her way to the door. She was fortunate that the rest of her features had stayed the same throughout her pregnancy. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise.

"Monsieur Khan, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, Madame Giry but I was waiting for Erik and I fear I have become rather lonesome. I took a walk and remembered that you lived in the Opera House as well, only above ground." He smiled. "Could I trouble you for a bit of companionship? Erik never told me when he would return."

"Erik never does." She looked quickly out into the hall and when she was sure no one was lurking about, she allowed him to enter. "I don't see why you would come here. I am not at liberty to be taking callers at this hour. Besides it is highly inappropriate to have you in my quarters alone."

Nadir nodded. "I realize the implication but I assure you I mean no harm. After all we are hardly strangers and after…."

"After what?" Her response was harsh and she meant it to be. She hated to have to share her shame with him and worse that she may actually be indebted to him. To a man that would make his living by taking others away to help his masochist employer.

Nadir didn't dare make another reference to the night he and Erik disposed of the Comte's body. He hadn't meant to cause her shame. He wanted to tell her that her secret would live within him forever. Yet he couldn't speak. She made him feel small, awkward and rather tongue tied.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. I will return and wait…."

"Do you think he will up and leave with you this evening? Is that why you stay? You are deplorable. How can you ask this of him or of anyone for that matter? You serve a sadist. A vile man who only wishes to inflict pain on the innocent. Now you ask Erik to join in such a crusade, when he is doing all he can to right the sins of his past. You are just as evil and vile as the Shah."

Nadir didn't know whether to lash out in rage or cow down to her immense presence. He was not the villain in this arrangement. Yes, he was doing his job but it was an honorable one….. At least, Nadir tried to tell himself this as often as possible. Men like him did not get such opportunities and he needed to be thankful that he and his son were able to live well and that he could provide for him the way all fathers should provide for their children.

"My good woman, you do not know me, so do not attempt to make such snap judgments. Erik is his own man, as you so very well know. He was recognized for this position based on his own merits, be that as it may. Besides, it is not charity. The Shah will make good on his word and offer Erik's friends all they need to escape France. Erik's time allotted will not be forever. Sooner than later, he will return and …."

"You ignorant fool! You will break him. He thinks his intentions are good. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Tell me monsieur, have you told him exactly what this commission will be?"

Nadir coughed. "No but it is because….."

"What will the Shah have him do? Do you realize he agreed so he could be seen as a hero? What if his quest for goodness leads him down a path of wickedness? Will he need to kill?"

"Madame…."

"You are Satan in fine robes. I hate you, Monsieur Khan and I hate that you know my sins. Are you to hold this against me too one day, if I ever become recognized by the Shah?"

Nadir shook his head profusely. "No, I….. I have no say in who I commission. This is business and I will not let Erik fester alone. I have grown rather fond of him, despite his temper and bizarre sense of humor. He helps me and himself. My son….." He stopped. He didn't want to show his vulnerability to her.

"You have a child?" Her eyes widened. "Then how can you take a father away?"

"A father? Erik isn't…." Nadir's face turned white. "I thought…. I thought that Erik was not the father of your child?"

Antoinette's face fell. "Would it matter if he was?"

Nadir could only shake his head. "But he is rather…..Inexperienced in such matters. Is he not?" He thought back to the day he found him with his books.

"No, Erik is not the father of my child. Oh, how I wish he was. Everything would be so different." She sat down in defeat. "If anything ever happened to him…" _He's family. Maybe not by blood but brother no less._

_Dear God, she loves him…_"You love him?" He wanted her to answer him and at the same time he hoped she would not.

Antoinette looked at Nadir with contempt. "What business is that of yours? Would it make any difference? You already know he loves someone and yet you encouraged and pushed and tempted him to leave anyway. What do you care of his personal attachments? If you did, you would know it kills him to leave the girl."

"I was wrong to come here. Forgive me." He hurried to the door.

She followed him. "Now you escape when you feel you have had enough or do you not like the conversation? Tell me will it be so easy for Erik when he realizes he made a terrible mistake? Will you help him return as easily as you convinced him to leave?"

Without control, Nadir screamed. "I did not force him! He is his own man. Why must you blame me for a decision that came from him? Perhasps you are afraid that he is leaving to escape you. Perhaps he does not like this claim you think he owes you and he sees this as his ticket to freedom? Perhaps the young lady already knows of his plans and will wait for him? Could it be you who is left in the dark?"

"GET OUT!" She stood up and held her stomach tightly, as she closed her eyes in anger. "Leave my quarters or I will call for assistance."

Nadir felt horrible. He didn't mean to say all that and yet he couldn't stop himself. Why would she drive him to be so cruel? Why would he wish to hurt her like that? Why did he suddenly feel his heart ache when she was no longer near him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas looked over the paperwork at length. He and Erik had been sitting in his office for quite some time. At first Erik did most of the talking and before Thomas could respond he laid out his plans in front of him. Erik asked that he review everything before responding.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then got up. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol in years but this…. This may merit a glass or two." He looked at Erik incredibly. "Are you off your rocker?"

Erik looked at his chair. "What?"

Thomas shook his head. "It's an expression, I'm sorry. Erik, you can't be serious. Even if this plan would work, Cassie would never agree to leave the children. Frankly, I agree with her. I can't leave and not tell Suzanna where I am. What kind of life is that?" He walked away from the desk.

"Thomas, with all due respect, your situation is critical. You have been parted from your love for years and this… This mere façade of a life you both are living." He shook his head. "You both deserve more."

"Perhaps, Cassie will agree to ask for a divorce now that you and Christine seem to be serious." He looked at Erik and placed his hands on his hips, almost as if he was implying that Erik was the one stalling the process.

This time Erik stood up and walked towards Thomas, who had yet to pour anything inside his glass. "If you are not happy with your circumstance, you are the one that can change it. Do not let other people dictate your happiness. We all know that the law confines Cassie to her husband, whether or not Christine has a suitor. I love her very much and it is out of that love that I will do whatever I can to make her happy. She wants her mother happy. You make Cassie happy. Enough said."

"Erik, I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that…."

Erik raised his hand up to politely ask Thomas to cease speaking. "It is the same love I have for Christine that terrifies me to wish her to have a life with me. Thomas, I am not without sin or shame, however Christine is. Yet, love isn't enough, I need to make sure she sees how devoted I am to her and how her wishes will always come first. Then perhaps at last she'll know…. She'll know what I can offer. That the only sacrifice I will ask of her is nothing, compared to all that she will gain from my continual love and devotion."

"Sacrifice?"

Erik pointed to his black mask. "In case you ever wondered, this is not a fashion statement."

"Erik, I don't want you to think I do not appreciate all this. Yet how can we pull this off? New identities, a new country, and no ties with the people we love for….."

"As minimal as possible. At least until we know Vincent is no longer a threat. If you are worried about money, don't. You can sell your company to your new identity and do your deals as an eccentric, reclusive millionaire, who bought a multi-million dollar organization for nothing. That's clever." He smiled at his genius.

"But will Suzanna and Christine just think we disappeared? I couldn't…."

"The less they know the better. Thomas, I assure you, I will protect them. But the less people who know where you are, the better. Christine and Suzanna must not know, otherwise Vincent or his cronies might try and hurt them for information."

Thomas panicked. "No, this is too dangerous."

"Suzanna is set to leave for Greece when?"

"In a few months. She would have left sooner but….." Thomas then thought of Phillip. Things were moving along rather promising. What if they married? She could be safe.

"I promise I will tell them the truth and arrange communication, once it is safe to do so."

"Erik, no. I don't lie to Suzanna."

Erik began pacing. "Aside from not telling the girls, what are your objections?"

Thomas laughed. "Objections? To leave here with Cassie and start a new life with her. Something I should have done years ago? Erik, no one has ever given me something I have longed for so much. If there was any other way..."

Erik nodded. "You realize that these plans are only on paper. They will take time to solidify and obtain proper documents, transfers and a legal public selling of your company."

"Erik, I told you I won't lie to Suzanna and Cassie won't leave without them knowing the truth."

"I know." He spoke the next part with certainty. "You won't have to lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm through lying to Christine also." What was he thinking? Wasn't he doing all this to be worthy of her? Wasn't he going to tell her all about himself? Love is about intimacy and intimacy is about trust. If he is prepared to trust her with his life, he has to be able to trust her with his plans. He was in awe of Thomas McCarthy and now he didn't just want him reunited with Cassie for Christine's sake. He wanted to help him for Thomas' sake. He hoped he could be more like him one day. "I need time to make the matter a reality but once you both leave, I will personally ensure that Suzanna and Christine know the truth."

Thomas began to pour the liquor into his glass. "You mean…. You mean this could actually happen?"

"The ladies in question are actresses, are they not? Perhaps this can be their greatest performance yet? Will you tell my plan to Cassie?"

He picked up the glass, only to drop it back down on the table. "Erik, how do we ever repay you? How exactly are you able to make this happen? What is your sacrifice in all this?"

"Leave that to me. You just handle Cassie. She may need convincing but if her only obstacle was separation from Christine, tell her that I will only make the separation for as long as absolutely necessary for all involved."

Thomas didn't know if he should shake hands or hug his masked friend in front of him. Unfortunately, there was no time to decide, as Reggie came running into the office.

"Monsieur McCarthy…. Erik, I'm sorry but I had to come at once!"

Erik spoke but disguised his alarm. "Reggie, what is it?"

"It's Cassie and Mlle Christine. I had the staff keep an eye on Christine like you asked Erik and one of the house servants; Violet, she saw Vincent take rubbing alcohol and place it to his handkerchief. Then he went upstairs and I knew the women were home. I came as soon as Violet told me. I think he's going to hurt one of them or both or….."

Before Reggie could finish, the men were running out the door. Erik, forgot his jacket and jumped on Caesar who was still outside awaiting his master and Thomas took Reggie's horse as the both charged over to the Valerius Estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed, watching a sleeping Cassie. At first he wondered if she was pretending but after a minute he realized she really was sleeping. He smiled when he saw her lying there. It reminded him of long ago, when he rested at her side and she seemed at peace. It was short lived when he suddenly remembered the real reason she was so exhausted by the way she was carrying on like some common slut. His face changed from longing to malice discontent. He would be a fool no more.

"Cassie, Cassie, darling wake up." He was now staring right at her and tapped her cheeks.

She moaned slightly and blinked her eyes once or twice. She was obviously awakening from a deep slumber. "Vincent? What are you…." Her voice was still sleepy. It took a minute for her to put it all together and when the realization of her husband being in the room hit her, she sprang up, only to be held down by him.

"What's the rush my pretty wife?"

"Vincent, please. You're hurting me."

"Am I? How selfish of me. " He kept staring at her and yet, Cassie could swear she felt as if his eyes saw right through her.

"Vincent, what is it? Are you okay?"

"No, my pretty wife, I am not okay!" He pushed her down on the bed and got up. "I have been patient and kind and uniquely understanding, Cassie. But that ends tonight." He let his eyes undress her and by sheer reflex she pulled the sheets over her.

"Why do you cover up from your husband? Is it because you wish it were some decrepit, old man instead? His empty laugh echoed the room. "My young wife would rather prostitute herself with someone who has one foot in the grave than love her honest, lawful, age appropriate husband. What am I supposed to do with that information?"

"Vincent, please. You're hysterical. Let's talk about this. We both agreed that you would not force me. That it would happen when the time was right."

He took the handkerchief from his jacket pocket. "That's right, we did my pretty wife. When the time is right and that time is now!"

Cassie sprinted out of the bed and was almost at the door when Vincent pulled her hair and dragged her back, throwing her onto the bed.

"You listen to me, slut. You want to whore yourself to that geriatric, so be it. But as long as you're doing that, you will start whoring yourself to me tonight."

The moment she heard her mother scream, Christine barged into the room and began to hit Vincent on the back.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

"Why, you ungrateful brat!" Vincent turned around and began swinging his fists at Christine but his earlier intake of alcohol began catching up to him. Christine was too fast for him and before he knew it she was at the opposite side of the room with Cassie.

He shook his head to clear his mind and spat out to both of them. "I promised, I'd leave the brat alone, if you would be my wife, Cassie. You haven't been a wife. You've been a slut to probably everyone and anyone but me. So I'll give you a choice, because I am such a wonderful husband. You shut your mouth and get into that bed and tell your orphaned brat to get out or watch, or you tell her to lie with me. Maybe I'll have you watch us? Maybe that way, you'll learn how to conceive because no baby will ever come out of your womb any other way!" He waited for an answer as he placed the handkerchief back inside his pocket.

"Vincent, you're drunk. This isn't you. Just go downstairs and sleep this off!" Cassie placed herself in front of Christine, trying desperately to calm his rage down.

"Mama…"

"Christine, just stay behind me." She walked towards Vincent. "Please, this isn't you. I don't know where we went wrong but if you continue this, we have no chance of ever going back to how we were before."

"Before…"

Vincent's legs felt as if they were going to give out at any minute. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Thomas and Erik arrived at the scene.

"Erik!"

"Angel…" Erik saw both women facing off against Vincent and he was torn between killing Vincent and going to make sure they were alright.

Vincent turned around and locked eyes with Thomas. "Well, look who's here. The big American hero and his side show freak."

"Names, won't do anybody any good, Vincent. You need to sleep off whatever has gotten into you." Thomas quickly looked at Cassie and she nodded her answer to his unspoken question of whether or not she was okay.

"Get out of my home, McCarthy. She is my wife. This doesn't concern you."

He then reached into the other pocket of his jacket and Erik pounced on him before he could pull anything out. He threw Vincent to the ground and began banging his head onto the floor. He then reached in and pulled out his soaked handkerchief and forced him to inhale it. He then searched his other pocket and saw a knife.

Erik stood up. "You fool, in your condition, a knife? You are just asking to be killed."

Vincent was almost unconscious. The mix of the rubbing alcohol and his own liquor intake made it hard to stand up. Thomas grabbed him by the neck and surprised everyone when he started choking him.

"You bastard. How dare you try and hurt them. You are nothing but scum, filth... The world would be better off if you were just…."

"Thomas, no!"

Hearing Cassie's voice call to him snapped him back into the moment and he let go of Vincent's neck. Vincent fell to the floor. Erik looked at Thomas and then went to feel Vincent's pulse.

"He's still alive."

Cassie ran to Thomas and held him as tightly as she could. "How did you know?"

Thomas could barely find his voice. He looked over at Erik to try and help him explain.

"Reggie came to the house. It was sheer luck that I also happen to be there." He looked at Christine who would not hold back her tears. "Angel!"

She ran to him and the tears didn't stop until he picked her up and carried her out of the room. He didn't know where to go exactly but he saw her bedroom door was opened so he took her inside.

Cassie didn't stop holding onto Thomas. Finally, he whispered in her ear how sorry he was. She shook her head and kissed his face repeatedly.

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong. You stopped yourself."

At that moment, Reggie came running into the room unable to breathe. "Are….Are…. Good God above, are you alright?" He then saw a lifeless Vincent. "Is he….."

"No." Thomas said with regret.

"Reggie, please call a doctor for Monsieur Valerius."

"But Cassie….."

"A doctor, Reggie. He will need care." She then took Thomas' face into her hands. "We should go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat Christine down on the bed and held her close. "Are you sure, Christine that you are alright? Did that maggot try and …."

"No." She frantically shook her head and then pressed it right back into his chest as she continued to cry.

"Your breathing, my dear. Please, calm down. You and Cassie are safe. I've got you. I've got you and I am not letting go."

"Oh Erik, it was so horrible. I could hear him moving around in the bedroom but it wasn't until Mama screamed that I went in there. He was going to hurt her but then she was able to calm him but he must have been drinking because he wasn't thinking clearly."

"Buffoon."

"Erik, what if he hadn't been drinking and he wouldn't have been so sluggish? I was so scared even though I knew we could possibly tire him out. When he made gestures to….. To….."

"Stop. Speak no more of that maggot. You are no longer residing here, Christine. If Cassie doesn't approve of our living arrangements then you will stay with Thomas. I will never put you in such a risk again."

"Erik, I want to be with you." She held him so tightly that Erik thought he might break and yet, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Calm down, my heart. I am not letting go." He kissed her forehead and then lifted her head to kiss each cheek. "Calm yourself, my angel." He then kissed her tenderly on her lips.

The kiss started out sweetly, for neither could think of anything but to provide comfort to the other and yet the contact fused into a chemical, physical connection heighted by the possibility of separation. All too quickly it became passionate but it was not their usual bliss. It was deeper, it was hungrier. Their embrace brought on a fire that was never before felt between them. Christine started to tug at his shirt and when Erik moved their bodies to a different angle on the bed, he moaned in pain.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Christine regretfully moved away to take in his face as he answered her.

"It's nothing." He had almost forgotten about the accident with Caesar.

"Erik…."

"Caesar was startled when riding up to Thomas'. I was thrown but I'm fine."

"Let me see."

He made a face but didn't stop her from unbuttoning his white shirt. She wasn't sure if she should be in awe of his muscular, tight physique or alarmed at the now blue and purple bruise at his side.

"Oh Erik, you rode all the way from Paris like this?"

"I hardly noticed. I was more concern for Caesar. He has yet to be treated properly…. He…." He could no longer speak when he felt the warm, wet, tingling kisses being applied to his bruised side. "Christine…."

She continued to kiss his side and began a trail of kisses that enveloped his exposed stomach and upper chest. Erik could feel his body responding to her actions and he wrestled with fighting them off or letting the flames consume him. When she was licking and sucking his Adam's apple, he moaned and realized if she didn't stop, there would be a rather large accident waiting to happen. He moaned her name and then brought her hot mouth to his lips, kissing her once more before he pulled her off of him and stood up, hoping that his manhood would calm down while his back was to her as he buttoned his shirt.

"Erik that was so wonderful. Why did you pull away?"

"Christine….." He caught his breath and turned to face her. "We can't do this. We need to think with our heads. You were just through a traumatic experience and I …"

She walked up towards him. "I love you, Erik and I am no longer a child. I know what I want."

"But…."

She kissed him. "I want you." She kissed him again and after each kiss she led him closer and closer toward the bed until she stopped right at the edge.

"Christine, we must be sure. We have to…"

She had resumed unbuttoning his shirt during his protest and she slid it off his body. She could not hide her reaction to his well-toned frame and began to stroke his back up and down with her hands. "Yes, Erik?"

Erik was so swept away by the way her velvety fingers felt on his skin that he could no longer remember what he had been saying. "I….."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You?"

"Forgot what I was going to say." He then wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with such intensity that they fell onto of the bed in a wave of passion.

_A/N: Yikes….. Raging hormones or what? I mean how many people are right outside that door? Geez, well until next time. ;)_


	49. Chapter 49

**Over 900 reviews… Guys, I am overwhelmed. Thank you. I can't believe this story has surpassed my first one, Rage Against the Dying of the Light. I never thought that would happen and I have all of you to thank for it. **

**Now where were we? Hmm…. Nadir and Annie? No. Phillip and Suzanna? No, they weren't in the last scene…Thomas and Cassie? Hmm… No, they like to meet outdoors and I seem to recall a bed…. Oh wait… *Big Grin* Now I remember. ….Let's see what happens next. **

**I don't own anything….I just manipulate and play. LOL**

Erik couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly his body was alive and responding to every sensation that Christine's touch was inspiring. He felt as if sweet, amber flames were licking his body and he was caught up in pent up desires that hadn't been released or explored for 31 years. As he once again kissed Christine's red, swollen lips, he moaned into her mouth and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath.

When he saw his angel's eyes, he realized he hadn't been doing anything but responding to her heavenly touches. He could tell by the way she arched her back and allowed him access to her body that she needed and wanted more of him. For a half a second he wondered if he should dare trespass to her neck, navel and upper chest but the thought entered his mind after his lips were already diligently at work. He left soft, angel kisses on her neck and when his lips couldn't get there in time, he allowed his fingers to stroke and caress her shoulders and arms. Next, he power kissed her chest and when he heard his name being called out in a voice hoarse with passion, he almost pinched himself to make sure this wasn't just the greatest dream of his life. Yet Christine's moans made it real enough for him.

He looked up and when her eyes met his, he kissed her lovingly and when he looked back down to her warm, tingly body he had to stop and remember whether it was his own hands that had caused her nightdress to fall down a little or was it his goddess' maneuvering. He placed his hands on her sides and moved the fabric up and down her body. He marveled at the material and the way it clung to her body. Had all her nightdresses been so much fun to touch? Without much effort, one of her breasts became exposed and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He gently pecked her nipple and when he heard her moan in delight, he smiled and began to pay homage to the fascinating mass of tissue with his mouth, while caressing the other with his hand playfully. Before now he had only seen pictures of the female body but he knew without thinking that his Christine far surpassed any scientific model.

"Erik…Don't stop."

He couldn't believe that he was causing the same fire into her soul as she was to him. _She is calling for me….. She wants me. I am making her sweat and moan and lose herself. The freak, the murderer, the horror my mother once referred me as, is now being sought out as a lover….An object of desire….A man._

Erik's lips had caused the last straps of Christine's nightdress to fall and her untouched skin called out to him as he saw her milky white stomach. The sudden exposure caused Christine to gasp as her exposed skin was no longer trapped by the fabric and was replaced by the warmth of Erik's maddening tongue. She needed to grab hold of him. As he lowered himself to kiss her stomach she felt as if her previous grip on him had loosened. She reached down to grasp his hair and was careful to not to disturb the part where his wig and natural hair met. While she longed to discard it as well as his mask, she knew that part would have to come from him. She only hoped that in time he would see that she loved him despite his deformity and in some ways because of it. Thoughts entered her mind that if not for his affliction, she may never have met him. The pain of that realization was too much for her to fathom and she tightened her hold of his head to her body as she let her hand maneuver to the left side of his scalp and grab onto the bottom roots as she took pleasure in feeling his hair follicles intertwine with her fingers.

Although she was careful, Erik snapped back into reality when he realized that she was dangerously close to the strap of his mask. He was torn. The man in him adored the feeling of her hands running carefree and messing up his usually perfect hair. Yet the scared, guilt ridden phantom suddenly became paralyzed with fear that her greedy fingers would accidently press too hard or get too carefree with her loving inspection. He needed to distract her and he felt ashamed that for the first time he used his kisses for purposes other than to show his love.

_I can't let her see me like this. If she thought a monster was seducing her she will be applauded. I must stop. She needs to be prepared. She must accept with her mind before she can embrace with her heart. Oh, Christine, will you ever be able to really look at me with your whole heart, whether your eyes are wide open or closed tight?_

Christine had long stopped thinking about Erik's' mask or wig as she drowned herself with his burning kisses. She went to stroke his buttocks and Erik realized that they needed to stop for both their sakes. For if they continued on, he wouldn't be able to use his mind effectively and he was certain his body would soon be turned to mush if Christine succeeded in her quest to explore him further.

"Angel…. We must stop."

"Stop?" Her voice was airy and full of a breathless desire. She then let his words resonate back to her. "Stop….. Why?"

Erik used all his strength to release his hold of her and sit up on the bed. Christine remained lying down and when she reached for him, he stood up. She was hurt by his sudden rejection.

"Did I…. Did I do something wrong?" She could not stop the tears that began to swell up and her voice cracked.

The minute he heard her sniffles, he swung himself around and went to his knees, clutching for her hand. "Wrong? Dear God, my angel you are…. You are perfection. You were masterful. Aphrodite could take lessons from you."

His words did not bring her any comfort. Instead she sat up and while a part of her wanted to fling his hand away, her other half could not. "Then why? Do you not….." Her face crumbled. "You do not want me…"

"What?! No! Christine, are you insane? You are the most beautiful, the most desirable woman I have ever known. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want you more than any man could ever want a woman. Christine, I ache for you." He then became embarrassed as he tried to hide his bulging manhood.

Christine watched his face and looked into his eyes to see if he was telling her the truth. She lowered her head and when she saw his pants bulge, she blushed. She was still rather new to all of these feelings but she did recall the older girls in the Opera House talk and while Erik was the one who educated her on the female and male reproductive systems, he had left certain parts out. She couldn't suppress her giggle and then mentally scolded herself for still acting like a child, when she was on the brink of womanhood.

"Erik, I'm sorry." She pointed and made a reference to his pants.

"Hmm.. No! No, do not apologize. My angel, you…." He stroked her cheek. "Forgive me. I let things go too far. My discomfort is not really discomfort at all. You are just so desirable that I will need to keep myself in check." He grinned and she smiled.

"But why? I love you and I'm not afraid. This is natural, isn't it?"

"Well…. Yes, showing love is natural but not like this."

She looked at him in confusion and he sighed. He kissed her hand and made reference to her room. When she still wasn't following him, he explained.

"My wanting to stop wasn't because I didn't want you. I think we both know how I feel, no?" He laughed at himself and Christine couldn't help but touch his unmasked cheek. "Yet you grew up in this room. This is not the right place to steal your innocence. Nor, is it right to move our relationship further when there is still so much you need to know about me, remember? I will not let a heated rush ruin the level of intimacy we must establish first."

"Angel, you wouldn't be stealing what is mine to give freely. I know you feel it is important that I know who you are but I already do. I know all that matters."

"You deserve more but if you so wish it to be me, Christine, then you must know everything. Only a coward would use physical intimacy as a way to bridge two people closer together. You need to know my soul first, only then can you truly accept my body." He wanted to say his face but he didn't think he could say it without causing Christine to protest and he was afraid he might give into her this time.

"My precious." She kissed his masked and exposed cheek. "I love you but if you feel you must woo me further and allow me to study and learn more about the love of my life then who am I to question the wisdom of my maestro?" She kissed him and was very pleased when he did not shy away from her. "I feel foolish."

"Why?" He let her head fall to his shoulder.

"You must think I am very naughty. My goodness, I was so…. Brazen. I don't know what came over me."

"I do."

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Women can't resist a shirtless, masked man. The truth, Mademoiselle Daae is that I will forever be the object of lust." He sighed for effect. "It is my cross to bear. Even you only see me as a piece of eye candy. I do hope we can resume our lessons with proper attire, for my music room gets drafty and …."

"Oh you!" She pushed him down playfully on the bed and they laughed in each other's arms.

"You know that Cassie is right."

"Hmm?"

Erik held her gently. "We can't live under the same roof now."

She kissed his masked nose and was about to say something when she jumped up.

"Christine, what is it?"

"Where is everyone? Vincent? What do you suppose happened?"

Before Erik could respond they heard Cassie's voice behind the door. "Erik? Christine? Are you two alright?"

Erik gave new meaning to the phrase, quick as a flash as he searched for his discarded shirt and Christine adjusted her nightdress and placed her robe on tightly. When she saw Erik had found his shirt, she waited a moment and then opened the door.

"Mama!" She hugged her and right then and there the emotional rollercoaster ride of the evening had finally set in, she cried in Cassie's arms.

"Darling, it's alright. We are safe. Thanks to Thomas and Erik. We are going to stay at Thomas' for a while."

"Where is…." She wiped her eyes. "Where is Vincent?"

"Reggie sent for a doctor. He will stay with him. We need not talk about him anymore tonight, alright?"

Christine only nodded. Erik came out a moment later but something seemed off. Cassie was too drained by the turn of events to really say anything but thank you.

"Erik, will you come with us to Thomas'?"

He bowed. "It would be an honor to see you both home." He smiled and it didn't go unnoticed by Cassie. She knew he wanted Christine to stay with her.

"Darling, you should change and pack a bag. We will send for anything you can't carry, ok?"

"Yes, Mama."

She nodded. "We'll meet you outside."

Christine hugged Erik. "Can it really be over? Is she free?"

Erik kissed her forehead. "Let's just get out of here. We can discuss details when we all have clearer heads."

"Yes, Erik." She regretfully let go of him only to cover her mouth in shock.

"Christine?"

"Erik, your shirt! It's on inside out."

He quickly ran into her room and Christine suppressed the fury of giggles that wanted to come out of her. She then realized that if she hurried, she could see him shirtless one more time tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the foursome arrived back at the McCarthy Estate, Suzanna flew down the stairs demanding to know what had happened.

"Oh my God! I have never been more scared in all my life." She hugged Thomas tightly and then slapped his arm. "Thank God, you're safe but I am so angry! When John told me that you and Erik ran out of the house, I knew there was trouble. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Thomas picked up his granddaughter and lifted her in the air, surprising both of them how he was still able to lift the young lady with ease. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to worry you or waste any time. The last thing I wanted was to put you in danger also." He gently put her down.

She nodded. "I know but this is my family too, grandfather." She then turned to face the others and smiled. "My family too and I'm not afraid to fight for what's right." She then pulled Cassie and Christine in for a hug. Then she looked over at Erik and opened her arms up wide. "Come on, Erik, it's been what now three in a half years? I think our relationship is strong enough for a hug." She kept her eyes fixated on him while the others looked on hiding their amusement.

Erik was never more confused. A part of him wanted to bask in the acceptance Suzanna was willingly giving him. In a way, she was putting into words verbally what Cassie and Thomas had long felt but never said out loud. She saw the young, brave woman with her arms out to him and was tempted to turn around and see if she might have been speaking to someone else.

Suzanna sensed his hesitation and rather than get emotional, she settled for some humor. "Uh, Erik, I am talking to you. What? Is there another masked man standing in my parlor?"

He looked over at Christine who was smiling from ear to ear and she nodded her head slowly to encourage him. He then saw Thomas and Cassie's eyes and he almost dared to believe that they did consider him family.

"That's it, these arms can't wait forever." She ran towards him and although it started out a bit stiff, Suzanna kept her hold on him and finally said, "Erik, I'm not letting go until you hug me back."

He chuckled and placed his arms around her. "Thank you."

She whispered to him, "Just keep my best friend safe, okay?"

He nodded firmly. "Always."

Thomas cleared his throat. "I think we have all had one hell of a night. Why don't we retire and discuss next steps in the morning?"

Erik was about to move for the door, when all three ladies said at once, "No, Erik, please stay."

Thomas smiled. "Erik, I'm afraid you are overruled and it is the opinion of everyone here that you stay. Besides, I know you'll want to be here tomorrow."

Once again, Erik couldn't believe this sense of belonging. They wanted him to stay and he wanted nothing more than to be with them. "If you all wish it, I am your servant."

"In that case, how about playing us a little night music?" Suzanna laughed.

"Erik, you can sleep in one of the spare rooms…."

"No, Thomas, I prefer to be down here, if you don't mind."

Thomas was about to protest but then he realized why Erik suggested it. He was afraid that Vincent would come back and didn't want to have everyone else up in arms. He slowly nodded. "I'll have John fix up the study."

Suzanna realized that she was amongst couples and decided it would be wise of her to take her leave. "I'll just go and get the second bedroom ready for Christine. Night all."

Cassie hugged her before she left and then put her arms around Christine. "Night, my dear."

"Night, Mama."

Thomas smiled to both Erik and Christine and then extended his arm for Cassie to take as he escorted her up the stairs. Once they were no longer within earshot, Erik spoke his wonder out loud.

"They accept me."

"Why wouldn't they? They know you, just as I know you."

The words were meant to bring him comfort but instead it reminded Erik of how little they really knew about him. He gave her a weak smile. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'd be better if you were closer but you are still within reach, so I will manage. Please know my love, that I will miss you."

"I'll be here when you wake." He kissed her hand. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

"I know they will be because from this day forward, I will dream of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassie, I hope you will be comfortable in this room." Thomas turned down the bed. "I will make sure Maria…" He stopped when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Will you not stay?"

He turned around and took her hand in his. "There is nothing I want more but I think we both need to be mindful of the children." He grinned.

"I was only talking about sleeping, Mister McCarthy. Really, what kind of a woman do you think I am?"

"One that I can't resist and who should know better than to tempt me." He arched his brow and they both laughed. He then turned serious. "Cassie, I am not about to think that this will be easy but I am not going to let you go again. I can't risk…."

She placed her finger to his lips. "I know. We have much to discuss tomorrow but one thing is clear. I am never going back to him, Thomas. Never."

They embraced and then he felt her tears fall. He wondered when it would all catch up with her. He sat them both down on the bed and he just let her cry as he rocked her back and forth. As Cassie was calmly drifting off to sleep, Thomas was thinking about Erik's plan and how now might be the best time to consider it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reggie had kept his word to Cassie and sent for a doctor but once the doctor came, Reggie merely pointed to Vincent's passed out form and told the doctor he had been drinking heavily and could not be monitored or controlled. He then told the doctor to see himself out. Little did he know that Raoul de Chagny had been watching the Valerius estate and was quite intrigued to see the ladies leave with McCarthy and Christine's so called Angel of Music.

Once he saw Reggie leave, he rode down to the estate and let himself in.

"Hello?" Raoul climbed the stairs and stopped when he saw Vincent lying unconscious on the bed. "See here, what ails this man?"

"Who are you?" The doctor turned in surprise.

"I am the Vicomte de Chagny. This man was my father's best friend."

"Excuse me, Vicomte I was not thinking but….."

Raoul changed his tone and thought of another tactic. "Please, good man. We had plans this evening. As I told you he was my father's best friend and since his passing he has….Become like a second father to me."

"I am sorry."

"Is he dead?" The worry in his voice was real. Vincent couldn't die now, at least not until Raoul was able to put his plan to work.

"No, too much alcohol and the feeling of being untouchable. He seemed to have bumped his head and inhaled a large amount of rubbing alcohol by mistake."

Raoul wondered if the ailment had been truly Vincent's own folly. "My how… Clumsy of him. What about his wife and daughter?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I have not seen them."

"When will he wake up?"

"As soon as the after affects wear off. He shouldn't be left alone."

Raoul nodded. "Of course not. Keep watch over him until I can get my carriage here. I will see to it that he recovers in comfort."

"Vicomte, I will need to see him once more. Where will you be taking him?"

"My estate, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik woke up feeling a feather like touch on his mask. He opened his eyes, not trusting his surroundings and when his defenses shot up to react, he paused in horror when Christine moved away with fear in her eyes.

"Dear God… What have I done? Christine, are you alright? Did I… Did I…."

She shook her head, realizing that Erik thought he had harmed her. "No, angel. You didn't do anything. I was caught off guard by your movements and I flinched but it was all my fault. I should have known better than to surprise you like that, especially after last night."

Erik swung his feet around and placed them on the floor. He reached his hand out to Christine and to his relief, she came instantly. "I don't know why I reacted in such a way. My natural calling is to feel defensive and guarded." He recalled only too well the nights his master would come into his cage and try to harm him, whether it was with his fists or try to demoralize him with his filthy touch. Yet his angel knew none of this. How he wished he never had to tell her but if he was to be worthy of her, he owed her nothing but the truth, even if it meant he would lose her.

"Erik, it is alright. I told you it was my fault and you didn't hurt me. In fact, you didn't lift a finger to harm me. Only now, when you are loving, did you reach out to me. You know yourself very well but I know you better."

"Oh?"

She stoked his unmasked cheek. "I know you would never harm me. Your touches for me are traced in love."

He couldn't speak. She had left him spellbound once more. He kissed her hand as he gripped it tighter. "How did you sleep?"

She grinned. "It was a bit of an uneasy night. For it was not the bliss I had experienced when I shared a bed with you."

Erik coughed and looked at her wearily. "You will be my downfall, you realize this, don't you?"

She smugly kissed his cheek. "In more ways than one." She then reached down on the floor and unveiled a plate of biscotti she had brought from the kitchen. "I thought you might be hungry and since your appetite might not be for me this morning, I know nothing will take this mistresses' place."

He looked down at the chocolate morsels and then looked back at his angel. "You are a temptress in the worst way." He took the biscotto and proceeded to feed her, only when it was inches from her mouth, did he stop and gobble up the entire cookie for himself.

"Erik!" She grabbed the other cookie and defiantly licked it to tease him.

"You see my dear…." He said half with his mouth full. "I am partial to these sugary treats, thanks to you but I am addicted to the greatest sweetness of all."

"That being?" She was not sure to trust him after his latest prank.

"Your lips." He captured her mouth with his own and the mixture of their lips together far surpassed the most delectable baked good.

She didn't want to stop but she remembered how they were almost caught the last time. "Angel, I think we best stop or at least find a more private location." She could feel her heart and body wage war against her commons sense.

"Yes, my dear. As always you are wise beyond your years." He let her go of his hold and purposely scooted over to the other side of the couch and crossed his legs to show that he could behave. She laughed out loud in response.

"What? I was only doing what I was told."

"Since when?" She grinned.

"What? I can't try new things?" He winked. Then he stood and reached for her hand and she joined him. "While I am mastering the art of patience and restraint, perhaps you can keep yourself occupied in other ways?" He took his free hand and pulled out a sealed letter with her first name on it.

"You wrote me a letter?" At first it didn't register with Christine until she remembered that Erik was going to communicate to her in letters until he was satisfied that she knew all she needed to know about him. The sooner he told her everything, the sooner they could plan a life together. She wanted to tear the letter open right then and there but she held back and instead asked him what she should do. "Do you want me to open this now?"

"Yes." It was a whisper but she could still hear him.

She smiled and started to open it but he touched the tip and her eyes met his.

"I will present you with a letter every few days and reveal more of myself to you. Yet once I present it, I will leave you to it. I ask that you meet me the next day up on our hilltop. If you come to me, I will know you have accepted what I told you and still love me."

"Erik….."

He extended his index finger to her lips. "I will answer all questions but I need to know you still want me beside you."

"Erik, I don't need to meet you on a hilltop to tell you that."

"Indulge your angel, my dear?"

"I will obey." She looked down at the letter and was about to say more but when she looked up, he was gone. She was not surprised and there was no point of fighting it, as he left her no choice. She opened the letter and read the first sentence to herself.

_I was born in Rouen….._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was in his office when he heard footsteps come at the foot of his door. He didn't have to ask who was approaching. He stood up and adjusted his robe, facing the doorway.

As if it were timed, the Shah's men entered Nadir's office and announced the Shah's arrival. Nadir's infamous employer walked in before his men were finished announcing him and spoke with great eagerness.

"So is your report true, Khan? Has the one they call Erik agreed to come?"

Nadir bowed and then lifted his head as he answered. "Indeed, oh Great One. He does have a request, however and it will take some time to grant but…."

The Shah lifted his arm to silence him. "Yes, I read that. No matter, it shall be done. When can you secure his arrival?"

Nadir thought he had made himself clear. "I thought the terms were quite clear. Once the documents are secure…."

"Fine." He dismissed Nadir's answer. "I have such great plans for him, Khan. He will be such an addition to my staff. You'll see, I was right. Good work."

Nadir bowed but noticed the Shah did not leave. "You wish something else, your Grace?"

"The other part of the report." The Shah grew impatient.

"What other….."

"The insurance policy to ensure our new friend does not change his mind."

Nadir shook his head. "We won't need that. I assure you, once Erik gives his word….."

"Nevertheless. I want the names and whereabouts of the ones he holds dear."

Nadir covered the reaction on his face. "He is a loner. He lives in a cellar. What possible…."

"You mentioned a girl and some neighbor in your earlier reports, did you not?"

Nadir stopped cold. _Allah, No! That was before I knew him…._ "I will need to look over those reports, I am not…."

"Look them over and quickly." The Shah turned to leave. "Say hello to Reza for me."

Nadir's heart stopped. He knew what the Shah meant by mentioning his son. He would have no choice but to provide him the names of the people Erik held most dear. He had already lost a wife. He could not lose his son. Besides, Erik gave his word. As soon as his friends had their documents, he would go to Persia. The Shah will never need to make good on his insurance policy. Nadir assured himself he was doing the right thing.


	50. Chapter 50

**Can you believe we are at chapter 50? I feel I can never say it enough but thank you for your reviews and support. This story would be nothing without all of you. **

**Okay, so the next seven chapters or so will lead up to the end of Act 1. Wow, 50 chapters in Act 1? Can I draw things out or what? LOL Expect to see fluff, drama, misunderstandings, heartbreak, sadness, joy and a change of address. ;)**

**Chapter 50 also starts the one update per week plan as my new job takes effect on Monday. Thank you all for your well wishes. It means a great deal. Now I will stop all this chatter and get on with the show.**

It only seemed liked yesterday when Cassie saw Thomas arrive and save her from her husband's vicious hold. Yet reality proved it was far from yesterday. The morning after the rescue, Thomas had a dozen lawyers at his home going over every possible angle and detail of how to arrange her freedom. While she did file for a divorce, each attorney told them that unless it was mutual, Vincent could prolong the hearings and file motions to continuously delay the process. With each word that came out of their mouths, Cassie's heart sank. She knew they were right. Furthermore, once Vincent received word that she had filed to dissolve their marriage, he would seek revenge. She couldn't endanger her family any longer.

Hence began a two month hiding period where Thomas arranged for her to be close at hand but out of harm's way, while Christine remained at the McCarthy estate. True enough, Vincent was outraged and continued to send threatening letters and unsuccessful visits to the house to try and get Cassie back. He did not believe that she was simply gone. One day, when Suzanna and Christine were out, Vincent chose that moment to barge into Thomas' home. He claimed he would not leave without what was rightfully his. Since Thomas knew the girls were safe, he agreed to let Vincent search the house. Finally, when Vincent could not seek out one more room, he voiced another threat before he rode away.

"You can't keep her hidden forever, old man. If you think this will make me give her up, you are more of a fool than I thought you were. Cassandra is my wife, not yours. No piece of paper will ever change that. So please tell my loyal wife that I miss her and will have her back shortly."

Thomas could only think about taking a knife and ramming into the place where a man's heart should be, although he sincerely wondered if Vincent possesses such an organ.

"If you really loved her, you would let her be free. You would end her misery and move on."

Vincent smiled. "You must have forgotten, old man. This is not America, land of savage beasts. We marry for life here. Cassie will always be my bride. So now I ask you, if you really loved her, you would stop the scandal and shame that is associated with her name. You would tell her that her place is with her husband and you would leave France."

"Get out before I kill you for trespassing! That's one law, you won't bribe or weasel your way out of."

"Adieu, monsieur."

Vincent rode back to the de Chagny estate. While he enjoyed reminding Thomas of what would never be his, he also knew that his hold on Cassie was becoming weaker and weaker.

Later that day, a knock was heard at a secluded boardinghouse miles away from town. Cassie approached the door and leaned into it, cautiously. She knew it couldn't be Christine, as Erik had accompanied her to visit Cassie yesterday. As a precaution, she disguised her voice and called out to the person on the opposite side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Darling, it's me."

Hearing Thomas' familiar voice allowed Cassie to release a deep breath and quickly worked the locks of the door. Thomas hurried inside and before any words could be uttered, they embraced and it became apparent that their need for one another became too urgent to deny. It is not certain who kissed who first but within moments, Thomas picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Afterwards, when she rested her heard in the crook of his neck, she smiled despite their current situation. It had been almost a month since their last time together. While Thomas did visit often, their meetings were short due to fear of gossip and someone recognizing him.

"My mother would say, we never have any hope of marrying now." She kissed his neck.

Thomas wanted to whisper sweet words of comfort. He knew the last two months had been difficult for her. Despite the frequent visits by him and the girls, this was not the life she should have had.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I know that this is not a life for you. I…."

She sat up and turned to face him, silencing him with a kiss. "I was teasing. Mother would give countless lessons on morality and decorum. She would say that a lady who gave herself away before marriage, would never be married afterwards." She laughed. "Then she would say something like, why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free?" She shook her head. "It took me two years into my own marriage before I even realized what that meant." She took the covers to hide her face.

Thomas smiled but he knew she was putting on a show for him. He lifted the covers and pulled her into him, as he wrapped his arms around her frame. He was hoping the law would be on their side. He thought somehow, Vincent would actually see the divorce papers and honor Cassie's wishes. He thought that after Vincent's latest act, he would be ashamed enough to let her go. Yet he had been wrong. He was always wrong when it came to planning a life with Cassie. The fact remained that he could not continue to put both their lives on hold.

"Cassie, I want to talk to you about something. Before you say no, I want you to really think about this. Don't answer me this afternoon. Wait until we see each other next…."

"When will that be?"

Hearing her plea made him even more determined to convince her to agree with Erik's offer. He kissed her hair and continued on. He told her everything Erik had shared with him, along with his promise to care for the girls and to tell them the truth, once the time was right. He immediately pointed out that Suzanna would be leaving for Greece in less than two weeks and how close Christine and Erik had become.

Cassie took all of what Thomas said in and then she got up from the bed, taking her robe and walked towards the window. She stood there for a long time. Thomas just watched her but fear swept over him when he thought that he might have offended her.

"Cassie, I know I didn't want an answer today but I need some form of communication. Please, say something." He got up from the bed and before he even reached for a stick of clothing, she called to him.

"Hold me."

He placed his arms around her and kissed her ear. "I know that this is a lot to take in. A new life with new names but this is not a life." He looked around the one room she was forced to hide out in. "You are in hiding now, with no hope of getting out. This way, we would be together and safe. Cassie, we may not be able to marry legally but you and I will finally be living as husband and wife, not just in our hearts."

She leaned into him. "When?"

Her one word response startled him. "What?"

She turned and took his face in her hands. "When, Thomas? When can we start our new lives together?"

He had to stop and mentally replay her answer again in his mind to make sure he hadn't misunderstood her. "You mean….." He laughed. "We…. We just need to get the documents from Erik. It shouldn't be long now." He looked at her in disbelief. "You really are saying yes?"

"Thomas, I love you and I am through wasting our lives on a hope that Vincent would be the man he once was and allow us all to move on. He won't and I have accepted that. I knew it when he tried to hurt Christine and I that night. Our girls are leading their own lives and aside from us, there is no one I trust with them more than Erik. Now is the time for us. I am saying yes, Thomas. Yes!"

They laughed as he picked her up and swung her around the room. He then brought her back down and noticed she looked a little pale.

"Darling, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. My stomach has been doing flip flops for the last few days, no doubt in worry over our situation. But now….." She placed her arms around his neck. "We are finally going to be free!"

"I love you, Cassie."

"And I love you." She then took his hand and led him back to the bed, as her robe dropped to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Cassie and Thomas had been forced into secret meetings and prolonged separations, Erik and Christine had never been closer. Each letter had forced Erik to be completely honest with Christine and offered her the greatest gift she could ever receive from him; his trust. She knew how difficult the subject matter was for him by the way he would present the letters to her. If he would have only allowed her to embrace him whenever he would carefully place one into her hands but that was not the agreement. He would cherish and relish in her affection once he would see her on the hilltop the following day.

Those mornings were the hardest for Erik. He would pace the entire night before and would get himself ready far too early, which caused him to work himself up in nerves and sweat and thus have to change all over again. He would keep his eyes fixated on his pocket watch and when the time arrived he would hold his breath until he saw her and Midnight ride up. Some days, she would be late due to Midnight fussing about or some random question from the staff but Erik would wait and wait. Even thought he was afraid she would never arrive, in his heart he always held out hope that she really did love him, despite everything.

Whenever she was late, she would apologize profusely, rambling on and on as to why and then she would embrace him and apply tender kisses all across the unmasked side of his face. Truth be told, she did that whether she was late or not. In fact the only thing that would change if she was late was instead of running up to him and saying she loved him, she would say she was sorry and then tell him she loved him.

When she read how cruel his mother had been to him, how she never even wanted to name him and had tried to kill him as an infant, she cried for hours before she was able to continue reading. When his mother denied him a kiss on his fifth birthday and not only berated and punished him for making such a request but forced him to look upon his face for the first time and have him scar himself with the shattered pieces of the mirror, she found herself wishing a painful death on such a horrible, ignorant woman. However it was when Erik wrote that he had run away to spare his mother the choice of having to give up a chance at a new life with her new beau, or live with the guilt of condemning him into an institution, that she could not sleep and prayed for morning so she could take her angel in her arms and shower him with love that he had long been denied.

Christine could not imagine the letters to be any worse than being deprived of the love of mother all because of something he had no control over. Yet when he shared with her his time with the gypsies and his life of slavery to his master, she could hardly go on. She had to take a handkerchief and place it inside her mouth to suppress the sobs that came out of her when she read of his constant abuse and rape. She mentally did the math in her head and she gasped in horror when she realized he was only a child.

When she found him on the hilltop after his latest confession, she held her arms wide and he reminded her of that same scared little boy. He had been so worried she would consider him less of a man, now. But she whispered words of love and comfort to him as they both fell to ground, never letting go of the other.

"You are still the bravest and best of men, I have ever known. My precious, this changes nothing between us." She kissed his lips. "Nothing."

With tears still in his eyes he could not stop shaking, even after his angel's words of love. "You…. Forgive me?"

She didn't want to stop holding him but she had to in order to look at him. She tilted his head a little, but still kept her free arm tight around him. "You have done nothing that merits forgiveness, my precious. You did what you had to in order to survive. It was self-defense. My God, how you lasted as long as you did…"

"You could forget me, I would understand. I wouldn't try to follow you… I…."

"Erik Dexter, stop it!" She steadied his face with her hands. "I am not your mother. I am not going to let you think that for the rest of your life that you must pay for sins that are not yours. And how could I forget you? My guide, my maestro, my guardian, the love of my life? Do you think it is so easy to forget the great Erik Dexter? Angel, if you were to leave me…It is I, who would have no future. I love you, remember?"

He couldn't speak. He allowed Christine to kiss him tenderly and secured their hold. He never let go of her until nightfall.

Yet one morning things had played out a little differently. When Erik arrived at the hilltop, it was Christine who was waiting for him with his recent letter in hand and tears in her eyes.

"Christine?"

"Answer me one question, Erik."

He stood erect and poised, doing all he could to hide the tremors that were inside his heart. "All you have to do is ask me."

"Did you….." She wiped her tears with her hand and continued. "Did you love her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has gone on long enough! I am sick and tired of having to wait to have my wife back. You said you were going to help me!"

"Calm down, Vincent." Raoul shook his head. Having Vincent recuperate at his family home was only a temporary plan. Yet Vincent had been playing for far too long with the banks and now he was homeless. It was a good thing that his mother was away and that Phillip had been much too preoccupied as of late to really care what was happening in the west wing of their home.

"Don't tell me to calm down. It is not your wife who is God knows where, doing God knows what. You were supposed to help me!" He went to pour himself a glass of alcohol.

Raoul had about enough of Vincent's constant complaining. "Vincent, I told you before, you have not made this any easier. You are broke, drunk half the time, completely in debt to the point where you lost your wife's family home and after your behavior that night, you are lucky I have been able to keep you out of jail."

"I told you that you only know half the story. She's cheating on me!"

"Can you blame her?" Raoul's direct comment stopped Vincent cold. Raoul walked up and took his glass away. "Your weakness is pitiful. Father was right, you are weak."

"Weak? Now see here!"

"You are in no position to give me orders, Valerius. I took you in due to the relationship you had with my father but let me say I question how one could have ever existed. Now, if you really want Cassie back, you need to do a complete 180 degree turn around."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"For one, stop drinking. You can't afford it anyway and it's only a matter of time before Phillip realizes something is up."

"Why should he care?"

"Oh I don't know… He is currently seeing some American slut who is the granddaughter of your arch enemy. See how this puts me in an awkward position? You aren't the only one making sacrifices."

"Raoul, I know you have been very hospitable. I just want my wife back. I know it's gone all wrong but I do love her and…."

"Then get her father's house back before she finds out. Secure yourself some money and get out of debt. It will be easier for the judge to grant a reconciliation if he sees that Cassie has a supportive husband who can take care of her. Like this, you are no good to anyone and no court in their right mind would allow a woman to return to you. You're destitute."

"I need money to start filing motions…"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Vincent looked at Raoul completely lost. "I…"

"What if we were to make a business arrangement?"

"How? I have nothing, remember?"

"Well, it seems as if you could secure a handsome dowry right now."

"Dowry? I have no daughters. My wife is barren, remember?"

Raoul was almost starting to think that Cassie would be better off without him but then again that would foil his plans. "You do have a daughter, although she is not blood, she is your legal ward."

"Christine….."

"Think of it. You could start again. Pockets full, debts paid. And without a cumbersome ward at your heels."

"You wish to marry Christine?" Vincent swallowed hard. Despite everything, he knew that Cassie would never love him if he gave up her only child to a loveless marriage. "No, I can't. Cassie would hate me. She would never love me like she once did if I did that. I can't."

"But you would be doing your daughter a great service. She would marry into one of the best families in France. She would want for nothing and I and would protect her."

"Are you saying you're in love with her?"

Raoul imagined Christine's perfect body and face. She would be the ideal wife. No other woman would look better on his arm. "We were made for one another."

"Raoul, I don't know….."

"Well you better start knowing. I can't carry you forever. I am giving you the means to have what you say you want. What's it going to be Vincent? A life of money and Cassie or one full of poverty all alone?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was expecting a million different questions from Christine. He was expecting how he could allow a young, innocent girl who was similar to her risk her life and fall to her death because of his pitiful need to be accepted? He thought she might ask how he could agree to such a request, when he should have known better. He also thought she would ask what happen after Giovanni found his daughter's lifeless body on the cold, hard ground. Yet a question about whether or not he was in love with Luciana was not one he ever contemplated.

"Did I love her?" Erik couldn't even comprehend the question. He was a boy, a teenager. He had carnal thoughts, as was natural but love? No. Maybe he thought he loved her once but after experiencing the feelings he felt for Christine, he knew with certainty that he had never loved anyone before his angel and would go to his grave not loving or wanting anyone else.

She started to walk in circles. "I know, I have no right. I know that I am being unreasonable. I don't even think I was born yet when you knew her but…. The way you wrote about her. I…. At first, I cried because of another terrible loss you had to face alone. To lose your only father figure like that over an accident. An accident he was responsible for! Yet then I thought back to the young woman who knew you, lived with you and fancied you. The words are here, Erik on the page. I couldn't help but wonder how you felt. And I know I am being selfish. How can I expect a man of 31 years to never have enjoyed the company of a woman or experience love when I know I wasn't able to be there. I don't want to think of you always alone but Erik, it still hurts me so!"

"Christine, stop crying my angel. Please. It tears at my heart when you cry, especially over me." He wanted to place his arms around her and hesitated but then realized the worst she could do was tell him to stop. He had heard far worse in his lifetime. He slowly placed his arms around her waist and let her eyes soak his jacket. "You asked me a question and I have every intention of answering it."

"Erik….."

He took off his jacket and placed it on the grass. Then he pulled her down with him and she clung to his chest as he adjusted them comfortably on the ground.

"I was a young boy when I met Giovanni. It was the first time in my life where I felt notice because of myself. He was a very good man, Christine. Please, do not think ill of him."

"But he allowed you to live with this guilt that is not your fault."

He sighed. "I was very happy learning his trade and taking in all the town had to offer. People respected my talents, Christine and soon his men were asking me for advice and approval. I never even knew he had children, until Luciana came home from school. I knew the moment I saw her that my life with Giovanni would forever be changed."

"Was she…. Nice?"

Erik laughed. "No, she was quite cruel and selfish."

She looked up and was puzzled. "But…."

"Christine. I was younger than you are now. I had never seen a woman like that. So proper, so uppity and so trying! She went out of her way to make me and her father uncomfortable. I found her attractive but no more than I would have found any other woman attractive at my age. She was beautiful but she was cold around the heart. Although, in her defense I think she was trying to find her place, too. For I was as much a surprise to her as she was to me."

She took his hand and entwined it with hers. "Did you two ever speak nicely to one another?"

"Maybe but it was out of respect for Giovanni. I was so confused back then. I didn't like her interruptions and yet I liked seeing her. Giovanni probably knew far better than I did on what was happening but he….. "

"He what, precious?"

He smiled when she called him that. "I think he thought we would come together on our own . Yet, I was no fool. I knew my face would be a barrier for us. The more I kept my distance, the more she would circle around me. It was suffocating in that household and finally, Giovanni wanted to put a stop to it."

"Your mask." She understood now the meaning behind the words in his letter. "He thought that if she saw your face she would either love you anyway or let you be. Letting you be, would bring things back to normal and if she could love you then Giovanni would get his wish."

This time it was Erik's turn to be puzzled. "His wish?"

"That she could love you for yourself as he loved you. That you would really have a family of your own."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I hated him for asking me to remove it. He ordered me and in my struggle of hurt and hate and fear and ….. Hope, I did. I expected her to run away. I didn't expect her to scream." He shut his eyes. "She screamed and ran and must not have noticed the edge of the roof for when Giovanni went to find her, all he saw was his daughter dead on the cold, concrete floor."

"Erik, forgive me!" She pulled him to her breasts and caressed him. "You are not blame for any of it and I had no right to accuse you of being human. Falling in love is our most basic human desire and I….."

"Angel, No!" He held her as he lifted his head to see her eyes. "Can't you see? I didn't love her. I didn't know what love was, not that kind of love. No one bothered to show me until you."

His words left her paralyzed. She could only look at him.

He cupped her chin. "You are my first and my last love. You are 10 times the beauty that Luciana was because you have 10 times the heart. Yes, I wrote about her so she could be respected and missed but that is because I will forever blame this." He pointed to his face. "As the cause of her demise. She was just as young as I was. I robbed her of growing up, of changing. But I did not love her. I love you. I know after all you have learned about me, I would be an idiot to think you could still picture a life with me but as crazy as that fantasy is, I still want it and I do dream of it, Christine. I dream of you and us and a life together."

"You no longer have to dream anymore, Erik. I am yours. You can have all of me. I love you. I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as I will tomorrow."

Her eyes looked at him with such love that he didn't dare blink. He didn't want to miss a moment of it. She kissed him and all the fears and guilt and sadness were suddenly washed away. Erik proceeded to match each kiss, passion for passion and soon found himself changing their positron from sitting to lying down with each other. Christine offered no protest as her body graced the top of his, peppering his face with more kisses.

"Erik, I love you. I need you."

His body was becoming feverish and only Christine's hands could cool him. She began to work through the buttons on his shirt and soon she had access to his chest. She smiled when he did not object to her offering up soft, wet pecks to his chest and biceps. He moaned his delight and wrapped his hand in her hair.

"Christine, I am just a man. Please…Not like this…."

"Erik, I don't want to wait. I want this as much as you do. We love each other. We can marry quickly and….."

He rolled her over, now empowered that he was on top. He kissed her with such a frantic desire that shivers went up down Christine's spine. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Erik, I'm on fire."

He grabbed her hair one more time and kissed her desperately before he groaned as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Christine but we can't."

She was frustrated and embarrassed. "Why do you do that? Why do you pull away when we both want this?"

He turned to look at her. "Because I don't want to marry you quickly. I want you and I to enjoy an engagement and proper wedding." He saw her look away in the distance. He turned her face to look at him. "I want a proper wedding night. I want my wife to have me for my first time."

She was about to nod, knowing that he was right when his words came echoing back at her. "First time? Erik, you mean that… But you don't act or kiss as if….."She wanted to say more but she only blushed.

"Not all women are as blinded by the mask as you are my dear. And yet, I find that it is perfectly acceptable to me, as long as you will be my wife." He smiled.

"Are you…. Erik, did you just ask me to marry you?"

He laughed. "Well, I had imagined it to be a little different but yes, angel. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing them to fall back on the ground, with her on top of him again.

"Christine!"

She giggled. "Whoops! I'm sorry."

"You lie." He answered playfully.

"Okay, I'm not sorry. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife!" She kissed him but before anything further could progress she patted his chest and moved to get up, only to be stopped by Erik's sudden tug of her hand. "What is it?"

"We may not be able to enjoy a wedding night just yet but there are a few things we can do. I have been reading up on it. Care for a different kind of lesson, Mademoiselle Daae?"

"As long as you are my teacher, I will learn anything, maestro!" Her eyes widen with anticipation.

"Rule one, no hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a rather productive lesson, Erik escorted Christine back to Midnight and helped her get on the horse. He kissed her tenderly.

"You are an exceptional, student, Mlle Daae."

"Well, I have my teacher to thank for it. He lets me do things over, and over again. He is a perfectionist." She giggled at her boldness.

Erik clutched the side of her face and she let her cheek lean into the palm of his hand. "I love you, Christine."

"Not as much as I love you, Erik." She closed her eyes for a moment and dreamed of his face. His real face. She then opened her eyes and looked at him with his mask. _ Soon, you will hide no longer._

"Be safe. I will see you soon."

"More letters?" She asked half in earnest and half teasingly.

"I think the next time we meet we will require words….. And kisses." He kissed her once more and then sent Midnight off.

As he watched his love ride away from him, he touched his mask. "The last barrier. Yet, I am not scared. She loves me for me. Surely after all that, a face is immaterial." _Engaged._ He smiled. Yet the smile faded. "Good God, Persia! I can't leave her now!"

_A/N: So many questions. How is Erik going to get out of Persia? Why is Phillip so preoccupied all of a sudden? If Persia isn't in the cards, what about Thomas and Cassie's future? And I know no one cares about Raoul and Vincent but those two together make me cringe. Until next week!_


	51. Chapter 51

**A week has come and gone and so much has changed. I started my new job and I think I can give new meaning to the words "baptism by fire." LOL. Yet, nobody wants to know about that. Right? You guys want to know what happens next. Remember, I did say these final chapters leading up to the end of Act 1 will have tears as well as joy. I think we had joy last time….**

**Again, thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story. I am grateful for your support.**

Christine hurried back to the McCarthy estate but regardless how fast she rode Midnight, she knew she was going to be late.

_Suzanna is going to have my hide. I invited Beatrice over to take part in our study session today. I know I should have warned her but I didn't think I would be so late from my visit with Erik. _ She smiled as she thought of how they spent their past few hours together. _I wouldn't trade it for anything! Dealing with Suzanna's fury will be worth it._

Meanwhile, as Christine was riding back, Suzanna was rolling her eyes and doing all she could to bite her tongue as she listened to Beatrice go on and on about her important marriage and how she and her husband were thinking of children but he never seemed to be home long enough to secure the process.

"Yes, well I know how important it is to give our men folk heirs but that may be a problem."

_Of course, it would be. Your husband knows he doesn't have to touch you if he isn't around._ " I am sure you and… I'm sorry Beatrice, what's his name?"

"Geoff."

"Yeah, Geoff will be fine. I mean isn't that the best part about having children?"

"What is, Suzanna?"

She laughed. "Making them." She laughed again and after a few seconds when she saw that Beatrice did not join her, she grimaced. "Nothing, eh? Beatrice, do you have a sense of humor at all?"

"Of course I do, Suzanna. As soon as you say something amusing, you will hear me laugh." She smugly opened her book and then made a face. "Where the devil is Christine? The study group was her idea."

"I'm sure she will be here soon. She had a previous engagement. Besides, she doesn't need any help conjugating verbs. She's a wizard at languages." _When I see her, she'd best of had an accident! I can't believe she left me alone with Beatrice._

"Well, a true lady doesn't forget her guests."

"Is that so? Well a true lady doesn't make her hostess feel obligated either. You've got books. No one is stopping you from reading them."

"It just so happens…"

"I'm sorry Suzanna….. Beatrice, I didn't mean to be gone so long. I lost complete track of the time!" Christine came in barely catching her breath.

Suzanna glared at her. "Oh, don't worry. Beatrice and I have been having loads of fun." She looked over at Beatrice as she emphasized the word, loads.

The comment did not go unnoticed by Christine and she grinned slightly. Then when Beatrice wasn't looking, she mouthed she was sorry to Suzanna. She then found her text book and opened it up. "Are you two ready? Is there anything you'd like us to spend some more time on?"

Beatrice huffed. "I don't see why this is so important. I'm married. Why would I need to know more languages than French?"

Suzanna rolled her eyes. "Maybe you might want to be more than just some man's wife? Beatrice, don't you and Gofer talk about current events? English, Italian and Greek are…."

"It's GEOFF!" Beatrice snapped back.

Suzanna laughed. "Sorry, Geoff." Suzanna buried her face in a book to hide her grin.

Christine shook her head. She knew her friend was only acting this way to get a rise out of Beatrice. "Ladies, please. Now why don't we review a few Greek words, in honor of Suzanna's pending trip?"

Suzanna closed the book and walked to the window. "Yeah…It's funny but I didn't realize how much I missed my troop until I got a letter from William yesterday. He said the tours and sightseeing have been incredible and wished I could have been there."

It was now Beatrice's turn to laugh. "I'll bet he does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzanna was not amused.

"Really, Suzanna. He's a man and a man just doesn't say something sweet unless he has other ideas on his mind."

"Is that why Geoff never says anything nice about you?" She stood nonplussed.

"How dare you!"

"Suzanna! Beatrice, please. It's only her American sense of humor." Christine wanted to crawl into a whole. Why did she ever set this up?

"Look, Beatrice I'm with Phillip. Therefore it doesn't matter what William is thinking. Yet he is just a friend. I just miss the group."

"Do you miss them all equally?" Beatrice asked cheeky.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? You're married and you're expected to be faithful. Is fidelity only for married couples? So what if Philip has been aloof lately? So what that he seems nervous every time I'm with him and he acts as if he can't remember how to walk or talk? He is the Comte now. What is your husband? Oh wait, I forget. He's not nobility, is he?"

Beatrice sank her head down, as Christine did her best to ignore the two as she cursed her stupid idea again. After a moment, Beatrice responded.

"I'm sorry. I just….. Well, I suppose I was a little envious. Two good looking men seeking your attention and all."

Suzanna sighed. "Yeah but what does it matter? I'm leaving soon and sometimes I get the feeling that Phillip doesn't realize what that means."

Christine closed her book. "Suzanna….."

"What? It's true. We're together but he's….. Well, he's too proper. The affection is sweet but it isn't what it should be. He's far too respectful. I mean isn't it the man's job to push while it's the woman's job to stop him?"

Beatrice was having the exact same thoughts. Yet Christine turned bright red. If that were the case, she and Erik certainly had things backwards. However that did not stop her from smiling or cause her to regret her actions.

Suzanna walked back to her book. "I'm sorry, Beatrice. I'm just confused. If I had a dollar for every time Philip de Chagny confused me, I wouldn't need my trust fund."

Beatrice laughed. "I suppose it's our curse for loving good looking men." She then eyed Christine. "So tell us, Christine. Why aren't you so melancholy over love?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik rode all the way back to Paris with tremendous speed, he thought of nothing except returning to the Opera House and communicating with Nadir about his recent revelation that he could not leave Christine now, not ever. She knew all about him. All the ugliness, all the horror in his life and she still loved and wanted him. True, she had not seen his face yet but she knew he was deformed. He explained how his mother described him; really his face was completely inconsequential. For the first time in his life, he felt free. Free and accepted as himself, with a promise and future for love and happiness.

He was so tempted to visit Antoinette and tell her the news. However, he told himself there would be time to converse with his good friend and celebrate later. He needed to make sure that Nadir would cancel the arrangement he had made with the Shah.

Upon arrival, he jumped off Cesar and then out of concern looked back at his friend and sighed. "I'm sorry, my boy. I know I have pushed you to the limit. I promise, soon I will pamper you and treat you to all the apples you can eat. How does that sound?"

The horse replied but stared at him. It was as if the two of them were having their own private conversation. Erik smiled.

"So you want Christine to feed you these apples, eh? " He couldn't stop grinning. Despite his fury to contact Nadir, he always marveled at Cesar's intellect. "I do not blame you, fault you, or would ever deny you. I would want the exact same thing." He patted the horse's face and then ran back to the entrance of his lair.

Once he navigated the boat and reached his house on the lake, he swung his cape and threw his hat off. He seemed determined to get to his desk and begin writing and yet he stopped himself and started to take his jacket off as well. Somehow he felt constricted and needed to be free to move about and pace when necessary. He knew the last time Nadir was here he promised to enter accordingly and in turn after their agreement, Nadir had given Erik the address where to reach him. He went to his desk and looked at the envelope.

"He must understand. I will explain everything. I just cannot leave." He nodded in assurance. Then he thought of Cassie and Thomas and his promise. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll just secure the documents myself. I'm wealthy enough. It will just take a bit longer, that is all…"

"Erik! Erik! Are you home?"

"Nadir?" Erik didn't know whether he should be grateful or annoyed at his presence. Yes, he needed to contact him right away but in his 30 plus years on this earth, he never had anything work itself out so nicely in his life all because he wished it to, for even Christine's affection was a long time coming.

Erik looked around for his jacket and suddenly cursed himself as to where he had left it. He let it be but before answering Nadir again, he made sure his mask was securely in place. He then approached the entrance to his home.

"Nadir, what are you doing here?"

"I….. Well, I had actually come to visit Madame Giry." He did not make eye contact with him.

"Annie? Why would you do that?"

"Originally, I had come to give you the paperwork you requested but the last time I was here, I…. I took a walk and found her quarters. It ended badly and it was my fault. Therefore, I was coming to apologize but as fate would have it, she was not home. I decide to knock on your door, so to speak." He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. Then he changed the subject. "I would think you would have been pleased as I did not just come in."

Erik didn't hear the last part, as he checked his pocket watch. He had a moment of alarm when Nadir told him that Annie wasn't home but then relaxed. "She is taking on extra classes. She has more energy lately and the physician has told her that her natural form and previous habits in dance, allow her to be more mobile than most women in her condition. She takes as many opportunities as she can to teach and watch the ballerinas. She knows that once her child arrives, she will be occupied."

"Has she thought of what she will do?"

The question made Erik confused. "What she will do? She will have the child and once she is able to, she will resume teaching. You need not concern yourself with the rest, Nadir. I will make sure she is well provided for."

"Of course, I only…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am glad to see you. I was going to write you. It concerns our agreement."

"Yes! Before I forget." He reached into his coat and pulled out a large package and placed it down on the table. "It's all in there. The conversion papers, switching McCarthy as the owner to a Mister Arnold Butler, the document approving the sale is legal and binding, new passports, changing Cassandra Valerus' name to Mrs. Samantha Butler, maiden name, Holloway. I thought it would cause less suspicion if I made them both American." Nadir paused. "Can she speak English?"

Erik nodded, a little overwhelmed at the amount of paperwork associated with the request.

Nadir continued on. "There are bank statements and some Francs on hand. They will need to convert the monies when they arrive in England."

"England?"

"Is that a problem? You never said where so I thought McCarthy wouldn't have any barriers with the language and it is not very suspicious for two Americans to be out and about as tourists. They fall in love with Europe and with their means; they decide to…..What's the word…. Dabble in a new life."

Erik once again was speechless. He then moved to the package and fingered through the documents. When he eyed the money, his eyes shot back at Nadir. "Some Francs? Daroga, he already has money. Who did you have to kill for this amount?"

Nadir purposely requested more to appease his conscience. He figured at least Erik's friends would be more than comfortable. "It was only a precaution, in the event there was a delay with bank transfers. There shouldn't be but…"

Erik scoffed. "It appears your master is quite thorough."

Nadir corrected him but with a very meek voice. "He is not my master. Employer, remember?"

Erik turned and walked towards his piano. "I know you and the Shah went to a lot of trouble, Nadir. I know that despite the complexity and the oddness of our meeting, you have proven to be a loyal friend. I will not forget what you did for Antoinette. That's why it pains me to say what I am going to say."

Nadir's eyes began to widen. "Now see here, Erik! We had a deal. You have ventured into an agreement with the Shah of Persia. The terms cannot be altered."

Erik sat on his piano bench and despite the situation, formed a smile. "Things have changed, Daroga." He had a faraway look in his eyes. "I told her everything. Everything about my past, my sins and although she hasn't seen it yet, she knows about my face." He stood up and said incredibly, "She knows and she doesn't care. She loves me. She wants me!" He had to keep his mouth shut, for fear he would repeat, exactly how much his angel wanted him.

"Erik, that is good news indeed. Yet what does that have to do with your commitment to the Shah? May I remind you that your friends are expecting these documents…"

Erik was still smiling. "I haven't taken my mask off yet to her, Nadir but…It's the last barrier and for the first time in my life, it is not a barrier at all."

_Dear Allah, please. Help me. _"Erik, we are not talking about Christine. We are talking about your commitments."

"I will take care of Thomas and Cassie. I am wealthy. I can do all the Shaw could do and maybe even arrange for them to still be in France. That way….."

"The Shah is not to be trifled with! Now you made a commitment. More so, you implicated me into the commitment. This isn't just a decision you can undo based on your whims!"

Erik began playing and after a few measures, he spoke. "Do you hear the music, Nadir? The calming effect it has, it's mystical powers…This is the answer. Whenever there is confusion or loss or pain or ambiguity, music always knows. It is the clarity, the one thing we can rely on."

"What are you talking about? I can't play and even if I did, it would do no good with the Shah. Erik, a deal is a deal. The Shah did you a favor and now you must do one for him. The favor is that you accompany me back to Persia and help him design some additions to the palace."

"Additions? He can commission a mason, one that is far better than I am. I'm sorry, Nadir but now is not the time for Persia. Now is the time to reveal all of me to my Christine. Besides, I can't leave Annie. She is due soon."

"Erik, you don't want to make the Shah angry. You gave your word! What's more, I gave mine. You can't expect me to face this alone. You said you would never forget what I did to help Antoinette."

Suddenly the music stopped. Erik did not face him. "You dare threaten that innocent woman?"

"Of course not! Not me. I would never hurt anyone. But the Shah…" Nadir slapped his hand over his mouth.

Erik slowly got up and walked towards him. "What do you mean? What does he know of Annie? He thinks I am a recluse, remember? You yourself were surprised at my…Attachments."

"Yes, he did think that once…"

"Once?" Erik was now right beside Nadir.

"Erik, please this was before. Before I had gotten to really know you. It is customary for the Shah to protect his interests."

"Interests? Why is Annie an interest?"

"She…" Nadir took a deep breath. "You are correct, we both thought that your arrangement would be quick to commence. Yet once I learned of Antoinette and your other interests, I informed the Shah and we secured information on them." He began to feel his forehead start to perspire.

"Them…..Interests…." Erik's mind began piecing it all together and before he spoke, his hands were wrapped around Nadir's neck.

"Stop!" He coughed. "Wait!" He soon began to struggle to get free of Erik's massive hands. Then from out of nowhere a lasso appeared and was tightly wrapped around the Persian's neck.

"You dare tell the Shah about Christine and Annie? You risked the lives of two women I love more than anything to save your sorry hide?" He applied more pressure.

"Erik, forgive me. It wasn't for me. It was before I really knew you and then I completely….." The pressure was affecting his speech and breathing. "Forgot. It was only recently after you agreed to the arrangements that he asked again." His face was changing color.

"To save yourself?!"

"No! My boy….. Reza."

Erik stopped applying pressure to the rope. "Reza…"

"The Shah made me offer up the names or else he would hurt my son. Erik, he is all I have left in this world. I knew you were a man of your word, so I didn't think it would matter. I never thought you wouldn't come."

"What would he do?"

"I do not know but my son is only a child and…."

"Not your son!" Erik applied pressure once again. "To my angel and Annie? What would he do to them?"

Resentful that Erik would cast aside his son, he coughed once more but tried to formulate the words. "He would probably….." He coughed again.

"Answer me, Daroga!"

"Stop applying so much pressure, I cannot breathe!"

Erik stopped tugging on the rope. "Very well, good monsieur. Go on!"

"There are a number of options but one that is most logical would be to abduct them, bring them back to Persia and…"

"And?" The rope remained as it was but Erik took the Persia's arm and flung it around his back, hearing the bone crack in the process.

"Sell them."

"As cattle? As salves?" He spit in the Persian's face. "And I am considered the monster." He then panicked, wondering when the Shah might strike. "Are they safe right now?"

Nadir nodded. "He thinks you are coming."

"What if I kill you, right now? What would happen?" He tugged on the rope.

"My life is not important…" He coughed. "The Shah would still demand repayment."

Erik removed the rope and kicked Nadir to the floor. "Get out of my home! Tell your master that I will come to Persia when I am ready. I will go alone. I do not want to ever see your spineless, worthless, self-preserving face ever again. You are dead to me."

"Erik….. You will need my help to get there and….."

"I need nothing from you. You are no longer needed here." He took the documents and gathered them up into the package. "Tell your master I will see him once my interests, as you put them, are handled properly."

"Erik, what will I tell the Shah when he insists upon a date. He will demand that I bring you personally."

"That is your misfortune." He had his jacket and cape on and was reaching for his hat.

"Erik, what do I say?" He was slowly bringing himself off the floor.

Erik tilted his fedora and walked toward his boat. "Frankly Nadir, I don't give a damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed and it was now nightfall. Suzanna closed her book. "The next time I ask for some girl time, I won't ask Christine to arrange it." She laughed. "We spent all day in this room."

Beatrice yawned. "Geoff will be worried….. That is if he is home."

Suzanna was tempted to comment but chose not to. Instead she saw her studious friend still reading. "Christine? We are done here."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I just was so taken with this poem. It loses all if its original meaning when it is translated. The Italian language is so beautiful."

"Italian? I thought we were studying Greek?" Suzanna laughed. "No wonder I couldn't understand what I was doing."

Christine giggled. "Silly, I finished that hours ago. I just wanted to get a jump start. Erik is working on a new aria and he loves Italian. I thought….."

"Say no more." Suzanna smiled.

Beatrice seemed lost in their private conversation. "Erik? So is that your suitor? You avoided my question from earlier. What makes him so different from the rest? Why are you so happy and we are so….."

Suzanna said with a bit of envy. "She has the love of a man who will never break her heart. Tell me, who can say that?"

"She does, does she?" Beatrice spoke with curiosity.

"Ladies, I am in the room." Christine started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Beatrice thought for a moment. "Your music teacher." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose he is talented but his face."

Christine's face turned white. "What do you mean?"

"It's a little flabby, no?"

Suzanna couldn't remain silent. "Flabby face, huh? That's better than having flabby arms like you do! How can you even insinuate he is fat?"

"He isn't….. Look, I was trying to be nice."

Suzanna scoffed. "Try harder."

Christine let out a breath of relief. Beatrice hadn't noticed anything strange about his flesh mask. She made normal, everyday comments about one's natural face. She stood up. "It's perfect. His face suits me just fine and I'm the only one that it should matter to anyway."

Beatrice nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything mean by it, I swear. What I should have said was, he isn't as good looking as Geoff or Phillip."

Suzanna was about to slap her. "Are you serious? Shut your mouth and do yourself a favor and go home to your absentee husband before I make it rather obvious what is wrong with your face!"

Beatrice started to gather her things in a hurry. "I….. I know what I said sounded bad. Let me explain, please?"

Suzanna eyed Christine and huffed.

Beatrice went to speak. "Thank you. Erik seems very nice, he's talented and a very proper gentleman. Older men, are a perfect choice for ladies such as us. While, his face is fine, he isn't well….. Come on Christine, you know that he can't compare with Geoff or Phillip."

Christine stopped Suzanna from responding. "Suzanna, I'll address this, okay?"

"I will zip my lips and watch the show." _Let her have it, Christine._

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and from the moment I first gazed upon Erik's face, I knew he was not like anyone else. I love him and it wouldn't bother me if he was scared from head to toe, he is the one my heart chose."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Christine."

"What do you mean?"

"I said he wasn't as good looking as Geoff, which means he can't rely only on looks. He requires other features to hook ladies such as us. Yet I never said he was hideous. Don't try and tell me if he looked liked Frankenstein, you would still be defending your heart's choice." She laughed.

Christine didn't know what came over her but she found herself slapping Beatrice across the face. "You are an evil, egotistical woman. What right do you have to judge someone by their appearance alone? What makes you think you can decipher how one feels for someone else based upon their face!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was exhausted. He had spent half the day getting back to Paris only to make the return trip to give Thomas the paperwork and confess all to Christine. Out of concern for Cesar, he took a carriage which ended up being a blessing. He found he couldn't really concentrate, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

_What do I tell her? Thank you for loving me but now you are in great danger and I must leave you in order to save you? How can I ask her to wait for me? Having her come with me to a land full of heathens is out of the question. Either way I choose my life is at an end._

His mind went to his face. "If not for this infection, would I still have to make this choice? Ah, Christine…Just because you love a second best man, doesn't mean your life should be second best."

"We're here, monsieur."

Erik exited the carriage and tugged down at his fedora over the right side of his face. "Please wait for me."

"Yes, monsieur."

Erik was greeted warmly by John. "Monsieur Dexter, do come in. Was Mister Thomas, expecting you?"

"John, who is at the door….. Erik? Come in! Are you hungry? Will you be stating the night?"

Despite his anger at Nadir, he was happy that he could make good on his promise to his dear friend. A man that accepted him, white, black or flesh mask, with no questions asked. He owed him so much.

"I can't stay long. I wanted to give this to you." He carried the package underneath his arm.

"What…" Thomas then understood. "Let's go into my office. That will be all, John."

Erik followed him into the office and placed the package down. "It's all there. You and Cassie can leave at anytime. Rather I should say, Arnold and Samantha can leave at any time."

"Arnold?" Thomas chuckled. "Erik, I don't know how I can ever repay you or thank you. What you were able to do for Cassie and I…Well, if she were here, she'd hug you to pieces, so you'll have to settle for me."

"Oh no, really….."

Thomas ignored him and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Thank you, friend. I'll review everything and then tomorrow I'll see Cassie. I haven't been able to get back there for a week, as to lessen suspicion. Valerius has been making his presence known all around town. It appears there's a reward for anyone that has whereabouts about his wife."

"Then you better move quickly."

"Erik, I was hoping to do it after Suzanna left for Greece. Do you think…."

"When is that?"

"Next week."

"I recommend you move as quickly as you both can."

Thomas nodded. "You'll look after her?"

Erik's heart stopped. How could he look after her, when Annie and Christine were in danger just by knowing him? "She'll be protected and she will know the truth as soon as possible."

Thomas smiled and clutched his friend's shoulder. "I suppose you may want to see a certain young lady." He grinned. "She arranged a study group for her, Suzanna and another friend. They are all still at. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes but….." He was fearsome of the unknown friend.

"You know, with that hat like you have it, I can't seem to notice what mask you have on. Just an observation." He winked. "Stay as long as you want."

Erik nodded as he went to leave.

"Oh and Erik?"

"Yes?" He turned.

"You're a part of this family. Always."

Erik slowly went up the staircase. How many times had he gone up and down these stairs with thoughts of Christine. He never doubted her love for him but now he was fearsome love might not be enough. He knew he had to tell her and wanted to prove to her she could trust him and that he trusted her. He decided he would show her his face. He only hoped he could convince her to wait and then once in Persia, work like the devil to finish whatever the Shah had in mind and then come back. He needed to focus on a life with Christine.

As Thomas and Erik had been downstairs, Christine was ripping Beatrice a new one on her superficial judgment of others.

"I cannot believe you slapped me!"

Suzanna was about to applaud. "Neither can I. Brava! See, I know languages." She giggled.

"Stay out of this, Suzanna!" Beatrice brought her attention back to Christine. "Do not even think for one minute that I believe your little speech? Erik is not what we all can agree is considered exceptionally handsome but he is not ugly. What are you telling me, that you want a Frankenstein? You want a….. A…"

"Joseph Merrick?"

"Who?"

"He was a man deformed horribly and used as a side show freak. Let me tell you that it is very possible for a heart to see what the eyes can't."

"So if a man where bald and had a scar across his face, you'd love him?" Beatrice snorted loudly from her nose.

Erik heard laughter coming from the slightly opened door and didn't want to interrupt them. He concluded he would return downstairs and try again in a few minutes. Hopefully the study session would have broken up by then. He was about to leave, when he heard Christine's voice. All his urges told him to stay and hear his angel's voice, for he knew it would be a long while before he could hear it again.

"Yes, Beatrice. Go on. Describe a man even uglier than that."

"I tell you there is no way a woman could, not if she is being honest with herself. Why are we even arguing over this point? No one is that ugly."

"Right, who could love a man who has thinning hair and has not only one scar, but many across the entire right side of his face, marred with open flesh wounds and rotting, coarse skin. Maybe a non developed nose and bloated lips too."

Erik's heart began to pound._ How does she know? I never described my face with that much detail, did I? Why would she repeat it others?_ He now couldn't leave. He swallowed hard and leaned in to hear more of the discussion. His angel's voice was loud and clear as crystal.

"I ask who would love such a freak of nature as that? Surely not I? Not a lady, as myself." She made a mocking face but only Suzanna and Beatrice saw her. Her voice however, carried. "I could never lower myself to touch or allow some beast or hideous mistake touch me. Dare want to plan a life with him, marry him, make love to him and have children with him!"

"I didn't say you did, Christine. Stop getting so upset. You are hysterical." Beatrice thought Christine had gone mad.

Suzanna, however knew better. She knew she was trying to tell Beatrice that no matter how ugly Erik appeared to the world, he was the love of her life and she would do all she could to defy the laws of nature. A lion could love a lamb or a fish could love a bird. All that mattered was love.

Christine just continued. "I could never want that life, never choose that life." She had tears in her eyes. She cried for all the times Erik was cast aside, or ridiculed or beat, or raped or hurt for things he had no control over. She thought of all his fears of rejection and his starvation for love. "You and society snicker and say I shouldn't love that, or want that. But I tell you, Beatrice that is all I want. I dream of that life and I love that man. If you or anyone else call me crazy, so be it. I know who I love and he loves me. The rest of you can go straight to hell!"

She ran out of the room, pushing the door and passing an empty hallway.

_A/N: What did Erik hear? Oh Erik...Talk about being able to hear only part of the conversation…. Let this be a lesson to you all, never eavesdrop. No good can come of it! Until next week._


	52. Chapter 52

Antoinette sat restless as she watched the tea kettle on the stove. Although exhausted, she couldn't even fathom resting for a moment for fear Erik would try something rash. She turned her head and was thankful he at least stopped speaking in gibberish and appeared stable on the bed.

_What could have happened? Truly what he said couldn't have been so. _ She thought back to the wee hours of the morning when she heard a thunderous pounding at her door.

_Flashback_

The loud and excessive knocking woke her instantly and she hurried to the door to make whatever it was stop.

"Who is it?"

The voice sounded familiar but the words were unclear and offered no clarity. She opened the door and gasped as Erik fell at her feet and wrapped his arms timidly around her pregnant frame. He began sobbing and sobbing repeating over and over again.

"It was a lie…. All a lie….. A beast. She could never love a beast…"

Antoinette tried to calm him down. She brought her arms around him to provide comfort and tried to make sense of his words. Yet, he just kept sobbing into her skirt. She knew she had to remove him from the doorway and ask that he get up and they go inside but Erik almost fell to the floor when she turned to go. She kneeled before him and whispered into his ear, solely and deliberately that it was not safe for him to hover over her door.

"Come inside, dear friend. We must not linger here. Tell me what has happened. You come inside and relax. Later, once you see Christine, she will also tell you that everything is alright…"

The echo of her name didn't leave her lips before Erik moaned in pain. She looked around and was thankful no one was within earshot. She then told him that if he did not move himself off the floor, she would be forced to lift him and if he caused harm to her baby, she we would never forgive him.

Erik clumsily brought his hands to her stomach and cursed his name again. "A beast…She can't love a beast….."

"Erik! Get up now!"

Just when she thought she was left with no alternative, he rose up from the floor, came inside her room and dropped himself onto the bed. She followed but he begged her not to touch him, for fear she would taint her baby.

"No…The child is innocent… Better to not have it be tainted by a beast."

"Erik, what is this talk of beasts? You are no such thing. You are my best friend. If I considered you a beast, why would l want my child to know you? To consider you her papa? We both love you and if that isn't enough, think of Christine. She adores you. Surely….."

He erupted again and began to shake as if he were having a seizure. She tried all she could to get him to lie still but his fits were unpredictable and she was fearsome he may involuntarily flinch and hit her stomach, yet she did not dare appear to be frightened in front of him. She said she would get a warm towel and fix tea.

When she returned with the towel he seemed to have stopped his shaking. When she placed the wet towel on his brow, he sighed loudly and repeated, "It was all a lie."

"Erik, please. Tell me what happened."

He cried softly now. "When she thinks back of our time together she will be appalled. She will need to spend hours and hours rubbing my sinful touch from her body."

Those words made Antoinette pause. "You mean…. Erik, did you and Christine….."

Erik grew silent. Then he brought his hand to the wet towel on his forehead. "How could anyone touch a beast?"

_End of Flashback_

She came out of her thoughts when the tea pot whistled. She then jumped up when she heard Erik toss and moan again. She removed the tea from the stove and then hurried in to see to him.

"Erik, are you alright?"

His voice was meek. She could barely recognize him as the infamous Opera Ghost. "I am still alive, therefore how can I be alright?"

"Erik, you must tell me what has brought this on. Why are you like this?"

"She hates me…."

"Who? Christine? No! Erik, believe me, that young woman loves you with all that she is. She has loved you for years. I knew it when she was a little girl. She isn't scared of anything, except maybe a life without you."

"I heard her….." His comment was barely audible.

"Heard her? Erik, you heard wrong. Wrong, I am sure. You must have…."

He sat up in an instant. "I heard her! She said she could never love a man with a hideous face. She could never want him to touch her or to touch him. She could never marry him and build a life with him. She could never do that!"

"Erik…"

"She described my face perfectly. How? How could she have imagined that her worst nightmare would be my face gazing upon her?"

Antoinette couldn't believe it. After all the years she had seen Christine grow up before her eyes and time after time defend Erik to her, she could not imagine his face mattered now. "Erik, I think you need to tell me exactly what you heard and how."

"I just told you." His voice was now cold, so very, very cold. "She was laughing to her friends about a fate to be linked with the likes of a beast. Yet she had no idea these beastly hands did touch her and made her want them. If she knew who's hands she loved, she would sooner choose death than to openly admit her desire for a beast. Yet she has no idea she wanted this filth."

"Stop it! We will not stand to hear you degrade yourself. Erik, did you speak with her? Did you confront her?"

"In a room full of people, as she laughed at the very idea of loving such a lonesome creature? To bring her even more shame and me more grief? No. I ran. I ran and never looked back."

She watched him, horrified as he wrapped his arms over his face to secure his mask.

"Never again will anyone have to set eyes on this twisted freak again."

"Now, I said stop! Don't talk that way."

He then sneered. "You can't even bring yourself to see it."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?"

She yanked his hands away and pulled off the mask and stared at him. "This is the face of the man who offered me light when no one else would. He is the only man, I will ever tell my child about. This face is not horror, Erik. It is simply, your face. I was wrong, years ago. So very wrong. But I see the light now." She traced his deformed cheek. "You need to trust me and you owe it to her to confront her."

He lowered his head. "Please return my mask."

"No. Not here. Not ever again with me. Erik, you can't run out on people just because you think they disappointed you. You need to find out why."

He stood and picked up his mask, clutching it tightly. "I cannot hear those words from her again. I almost thought she was blinded by this. Yet, even my angel can forgive murder and wickedness before she can forgive ugliness."

"Erik…"

"I am leaving, Annie."

"No, not in your present state. Please, stay until you have rested properly."

"I will never rest again. For the life of the Shah's personal mason must have many restless nights. He must starve for perfection."

"Persia?" She stood immediately "You can't go there! Erik, you may never come back. The baby and I need you."

"What you both need to be is free of this burden." He pointed to himself. "And this infection." He pointed to his face. "I will see you are cared for. You will not be homeless, I swear it."

She came up to him."You fool! It isn't the money we want, it is you. Erik, please. Do not leave like this. Rest for a few more hours. If you still wish to leave in the morning, so be it. Give me the decency of at least a few hours, where you show me you are contemplating my advice, my reasons and my wishes."

"Annie, everyone would be better off if I….."

"Music!"

"What?"

"It is the only thing that brings clarity. Isn't that what you always say?"

"I don't need clarity…"

"Play your music. Find serenity in the music, Erik. Your answer will come from there."

When he hesitated, she thought she was making inroads. "If after you are done and you still want to leave, then you go with my blessing but I will make you promise to write."

He was so tired. So very, very tired. "I don't think I could find the will to play….."

"Then sleep first. Sleep here and then play. No one will find you, Erik. You are safe here at the Opera House. This will always be your home."

Suddenly he felt as if he weighed 1,000 pounds. He could not even will himself to move back to the bed. Before he could say another word, she took his arm and placed it around her neck as she moved him back to the bed. Then with a gentle tap, as if his body had been in a trance he fell down and closed his eyes, losing himself to the pillow.

Antoinette let out a gigantic breath and sat herself down in the chair silently praying to God that she could make Erik stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Christine was attempting to read in the sitting room, when Suzanna knocked on the ajar door and came in.

"Hey there."

Christine lifted her eyes away from her book and gave a weary smile.

"Christine, we never talked after you stormed out of the study group yesterday. Are you alright?"

She nodded and then closed her book, not caring to mark the page. "I am sorry for such an outburst. I just…..She made me so mad. What right does someone have to judge a person they don't know? What's more is that no one should care about the feelings between two people. That is private."

"Well, not so private anymore. You pretty much shouted it from the roof tops how you were in love with the man, warts and all so to speak."

Christine gasped. "Dear God, Suzanna! Do you think she realized that Erik is…."

"Battle-Ax Beatrice? No, she was too up on arms over the fact you left without offering some food. Trust me she is about as deep as a puddle to really understand what you meant."

"The last thing I would ever do is betray his trust. I ….."

"Is it really like you described, Christine?"

"I only saw his face for a moment but I will never forget it. And yet… I have thought so often about seeing it again to compare what my mind has kept in its memory for all these years. Suzanna, I love him so much that it stopped mattering a long time ago."

"I know." She smiled. "For what it's worth, I really was proud of you yesterday. You really have grown up into a true lady, damn society's definition. At least you are in good hands when I'm gone."

"Don't make me cry. We still have a week before that goodbye."

Suzanna smiled. "At least I know you care."

"Suzanna, about what you said in regards to Phillip, you must speak to him and tell him how you feel."

"I know."

Her answer cut Christine off. She was excepting to have a more prolonged debate. "Really? I thought you would have fought me on it."

"No, you're right. I'm actually going to suggest we take a break while I am away. If we are meant to be, we'll find our way back."

"A break? No, Suzanna that isn't….."

"Christine, I didn't mean not to have any interaction with him. We can write and see how things are but honestly, while I'm performing, we might as well see what we both want. I think he'll be fine with it. He certainly doesn't seem to want me physically, so the distance shouldn't be too much of an impact on him."

"You mean, he hasn't tried? Have you encouraged?" She arched her brow.

"What? Is the student teaching the teacher?" She laughed. "It's as if he has something else on his mind."

"Erik will always put music first. Yet, I'm okay with that because we share it."

"See? He can't share the stage and I can't share all those state negotiations." She saw her friend was about to protest when Thomas walked in.

"Ladies, good morning."

"Hello Thomas."

"Hello grandfather."

"I came to let you both know that I am going to see Cassie today. Are you two planning on coming? It's alright if you can't. We have a few things that…"

"Master Thomas?"

John came in and regretted the interruption.

"John, what is it?"

"Mallory is downstairs." The way he broke protocol on not announcing the woman's last name made Thomas realize this somehow involved Cassie.

Thomas remained calm. "I must have forgotten our appointment. It's mayhem around here lately. Thank you, John." He then turned and faced the girls. "I better handle this. Say, Christine, is Erik gone?"

"Gone?" She looked puzzled. "He's here? When did he arrive?" She was about to leave to find him.

"Oh, he didn't stay last night?"

Suddenly Christine froze. "Last night? When was he here?"

"He came by while you two were still with Beatrice, doing that so called study group." He laughed. "You didn't see him? He went right up."

"No, I….."

Thomas looked concerned but knew he had to get rid of Mallory. "I need to see to matters downstairs. I'll come back up."

When Thomas left, Christine looked at Suzanna. "He must have heard my declaration." She smiled. Yet, why would he have left?"

"Uh….Christine, I hate to even suggest this and I hope I'm wrong but what if he didn't hear all of the declaration? You know what I mean?"

"He would have heard how I love him and…."

Suzanna went pale. "What if he heard you talk before that, when you were mocking such feelings? What if he only heard you say you couldn't love him?"

Christine shook her head and then her eyes widened. "Dear God, no! What if… No, he couldn't have!"

Yet before either of them could say another word, Christine ran out of the room and headed straight to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know you are going to inquire about Cassie but I tell you, I don't know where she is. She obviously wants to ensure her protection against her husband." Thomas could still feel the bile rise up in his throat every time he had to refer to Vincent as Cassie's husband.

"I know why you would be protecting her. I don't blame you for it. It's just I…..Mallory could barely get the words out. "I did a terrible thing to her and I regret it dearly. My husband and I were being blackmailed by the former Comte de Chagny. I fear it's my fault she has to hide now. I was the one who convinced her to return to that scum."

Thomas remained quiet. If that were true, he couldn't risk trusting the woman now.

"If and when you see her, please tell her I am sorry and I never meant to bring this on her or you."

"Again, I can't say when I will have the privilege."

She nodded. "I understand. Some wrongs can't be made right. At least let me try to do it right the first time"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that there is a cash reward for anyone that knows about Cassie's whereabouts. We both know Vincent couldn't rub two francs together. He had help circulating that kind of money on the street."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well, do you know it is being backed up by the current Comte de Chagny? Your granddaughter's suitor?"

Thomas saw red. "The accusations you are making are very serious. What proof have you of this?"

Mallory took out a piece of paper from her purse. "This is pretty self explanatory." She handed a flyer to him. "Like father, like son. They haven't been circulated yet but they will. My husband still has contacts . All I'm saying is to please be careful."

Thomas read the flyer and before he could say another word, she was gone. In the same moment Suzanna came into the room to discuss Erik and Christine.

"Grandfather, I think you should know that…..What's the matter? Grandfather, are you alright?"

All he could do was show her the flyer. At first it appeared like one she and everyone else had seen before. That is until she read the last line.

_Any information leading to the whereabouts and return of Madame Cassandra Valerius will be rewarded by the Comte de Chagny._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Phillip was alone in his office and sat looking rather tormented by a small box in front of him.

"This is ludicrous. I am a man for God's sake. This is a rite of passage that is common in a man's life. How can I be so nervous? What's the worst that could happen? She says no?" He then looked as if he were going to faint. "What if she says no?"

He got up and saw his reflection in a passing mirror. He took a deep breath and stared at himself. "Suzanna, I know I have been acting rather aloof lately…. No! Courage, man. I need her to see me as a man of strength." He coughed and tried to speak again. "Listen to me, Suzanna McCarthy, I love you and we are getting married, you understand?" He then shook his head. "Do I want her to punch me in the stomach?"

He walked back to the small box and opened it. He took the ring out and smiled. "It's not from my family….. She'll like that." He then nodded and walked back up to the mirror. "Suzanna, I don't know why I always say and do the wrong things around you. It certainly isn't because I want to. I want to be the man you deserve. A man you can be proud of. I know you think you can't have a life of nobility and the theatre but we aren't like my patents or Raoul. We're just us. I know it won't be easy, and we will be pulled in different directions. I don't know if we can have it all but I do know I want to try with you and I know without any doubt that I have loved you my entire life." He then went down on one knee. "Suzanna McCarthy, I love you and I don't care if I'm the Comte in France, or on holiday in America. All I know is I need to be your husband from now until the day I die. Will you marry me?" He paused. "Too much?"

Before he could answer his own question, Suzanna came storming in.

"You no good, lying, deceitful bastard! How dare you try and hurt my family!"

"Suzanna…." He placed the ring in his pocket. "What are you doing here….I….." He then realized what she said. "Your family? Whatever do you mean?"

"These past few weeks when you have been so distant, and aloof and not even present when I am near you, I kept wondering why. I kept thinking what in the world did I do to make you act this way. I thought you were afraid about my leaving. That you regretted trying before I was to leave for Greece, so you were putting up more walls to make it hurt less later."

"No, I mean I know I have been acting a little bizarre but it has nothing to do with Greece. In fact I think we both should go and….."

"Both? You have got to be kidding me? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Suzanna, I don't think you're stupid. You're….."

"A fool. A fool who was so in love with you, I avoided all the signs. God, what an idiot! Why? Why did I think you were different? Sure, you were Randolph's son, but I thought you were your own man,"

"I am. I am nothing like my father."

"You're right. You are an even better snake in the grass."

"Suzanna, take that back. Now let's speak rationally about this."

"You threw away the chance to speak to me rationally, the minute you went after my family."

He was floored. "What is it that you think I did?"

"After all this, you dare deny it? God, you are a piece of work. A real babe in the woods, victim."

"Suzanna, you better start being direct, the way you Americans are famous for, before I lose it."

"Fine, you liar!" She slung the flyer in his face. "Is this direct, enough for you? You dare hunt down a woman that was almost like my mother and my grandfather's greatest love? And for what? As if her being trapped in a marriage to that lowlife, Vincent isn't enough to keep them apart, you make you hide away from him all those who love her. And for what? For your stupid dead father's relationship with a wife beater?"

Phillip read the flyer over and over again as his hands trembled. "Suzanna, you must believe me, I had nothing to do with this."

"That's an official seal. You're telling me anyone has access to it?"

"Suzanna, I beg you to listen to me. I…"

"Stop it. Call it off. It may be too late for us but let me leave France and have one good memory of you, Phillip."

"I…I need to see how this happened first and then I'll get it retracted. I just need to…."

"No! There is no time. Cassie is in danger the longer she stays out there alone and unprotected. Stop it now. If you said you didn't have anything to do with it, it should be quite easy, shouldn't it?"

"Suzanna, I need to find out who went in and robbed the official seal. It's a matter of justice. Just give me some time to make this right."

"Time, you say? Cassie hasn't got time. And you know what? Neither do I. I'm leaving France tonight."

"No, wait. It isn't so easy, Suzanna. An investigation needs to be launched, I am a man of the…"

"What happening to being a man of honor, first?"

He tried to grab her. "I am a man of honor. That's why I need to find out who stoled the seal and would want to sabotage me for it."

"This isn't about you! Cassie needs your help."

"Suzanna, it isn't about me and us…."

"There is no us. Whatever we had died the minute you didn't act to stop this persecution." She started to leave.

"No! Don't go. Let's find the truth out together." He had her in his grasp.

She flung away. "Don't! Let me go. Let me go and leave Cassie be."

He watched horrified as she ran away from him. "Suzanna, I love you." Whether she heard him, he will never know. He looked again at the flyer and then screamed from the top of his lungs, "Raoul!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzanna told the carriage to wait as she ran up the stairs and searched for Christine and her grandfather. When she couldn't find either of them, she threw some things in a bag and took out the notes she wrote on her way back from de Chagny's estate.

"Maria!"

"Child, what is it? You look awful. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I need you to give these letters to grandfather and Christine. I can't explain now. It's all in there, I have to go. I need to leave."

"So soon? But you aren't supposed to leave until next week. We….."

She hugged the woman tightly. "I love you. Tell John I said goodbye and please, make sure they get these notes. I…. I have to go!"

Maria looked dumfounded as she watched Suzanna jump in the carriage and take off.

Meanwhile, Christine was frantic. She had searched everywhere before she realized that not only were there no signs of Erik but it looked as if he hadn't been back to the cabin at all. She then climbed on to Midnight.

"Okay, darling. We are going to go to Paris." She stroked the horse' side "I know we weren't planning this and it is very late but we need to see Erik and Caesar and I know they want to see us, so are you ready? Yes? Well, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Antoinette was awakened by a sharp pain in her back. She cursed herself when she saw she had fallen asleep in the chair. Yet before she could really see what was the matter, her eyes searched the bed and Erik was gone. She was about to go to his lair, when her heart sank as she saw a note left on the bed. She swallowed hard, and opened it.

"I'm sorry, Annie. Do yourself and your child a favor and forget the beast. For no good can come to those who can't."

She stood alone, cursing Christine Daae.

_A/N: Just when Annie was starting to turn around, now she thinks Christine deprived her little one of a father. I hate to think of the confrontation in store for those two women now that Christine is heading to the Opera House. Yikes! And what about Phillip? Man, is Raoul going to have to pay for this. Until next week._


	53. Chapter 53

**I know things have been rather dark and gloomy. All our couples are completely out of whack. Well, not all…..Yet you will have to read and find out. **

**Thank you for your continual support and reviews. I really would be lost without them.**

**Oh, in case you were wondering, I own nothing. Pity.**

"It's finally happening for us, baby. Soon, we will be free and far away from this nightmare." Thomas sat on the bed and gently caressed his lover's cheek. "I just wish you weren't feeling so ill. When did this happen?"

Cassie took a handkerchief and placed it over her mouth, only when she was sure she would not be sick again, she smiled as best as she could. "I'm fine, my heart. I probably caught a virus from….."

"From living in this hell hole." Thomas spoke in frustration. "Soon, Cassie you will want for nothing and we will be together for the rest of our days."

"No." She smiled.

"No? Cassie, I don't…"

She brought her finger to his lips to silence him. "It's Samantha. Samantha Holloway, soon to be Butler."

He laughed. "That's right, Mrs. Butler." He went to kiss her but she moved away. "What is it?"

"I don't want to get you sick."

He moved in closer. "You are worth the risk." He brushed his lips to hers and whispered her name.

Cassie giggled, despite her upset stomach. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Indeed, Mrs. Butler. Yet, I have one condition."

She made a face. "Condition?"

"You must see a doctor before we meet at the station two days from now." He winked. "I intend to have nothing stand between us once we board the train."

"A doctor? Really Thomas, it is only an upset stomach."

"It's Arnold and no arguing with your husband." He suppressed a grin.

Cassie couldn't help but blush at the thought of their truly being husband and wife. "Yes, dear."

"See how easy married life will be?" He laughed as he leaned in closer, only this time she didn't protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul heard his brother's surprising roar and entered his office. "What in the world has gotten into you? Since when do you use such barbaric tactics? I see the American has rubbed off on you." He snickered as he sat down, crossing his legs.

Phillip couldn't speak as his anger was at a boiling point. He tried to calm himself by pouring himself a drink but stopped before the glass was half full. "You dare to sit and mock me by pretending you don't know what this could be about?"

"Phillip, I am I no mood for games. If we are going to play 20 questions, you better hurry. I have much more important things to plan for today."

That is when Phillip slammed the glass down and marched over to Raoul, picking him up by the lapels of his jacket. "Don't you lie to me! Now take that smug look off your face and give me the courtesy of an honest answer for once."

"Phillip, I have always been honest." He kept eye contact with his brother but inside, Raoul was panicking. He has ever seen such a display before, not even at their father's funeral.

"Then this will be easy for you. Did you steal my seal and forge my signature on notices offering a reward for Cassie?"

Raoul's poker face was sublime. "What? Do you really think I would do something like that? That I could even steal something that meant so much to father, as it is a symbol of power to this office? I am deeply insulted, brother."

Phillip was taken aback by his words and let go of him. "Then answer me how the seal and my signature are on documents practically offering up a manhunt for the woman."

"You ask me? Phillip, you know this ranking bears the constant stress and demands to always keep yourself guarded. You know what it was like for father. There are far more enemies than friends."

"But who would gain from this? Was it Vincent? Did you in any way offer him opportunity to….."

"That fool? He couldn't find himself out of row boat, let along try and find something so complex. Really, Phillip, this does hurt me. You think I would choose him over blood?"

The Comte was torn. "Then how? I want to believe you but when Suzanna showed this to me…."

"What did she show you? I might have known she is the one to cause such unnatural behavior. Brother, she is not good for you. This constant…."

"Watch it!" He handed Raoul the flyer and studied him carefully.

Raoul pretended to be appalled. "Dear God."

"You really have no idea how this happened?"

"I….. Phillip, I swear to you I had no idea but perhaps it is possible that Vincent would stoop this low. Out of respect for our father, I took pity on him. I did offer him shelter here for a few days after Cassie left with Thomas but he forced my hand."

"How?!" Phillip was back to being angry again. He knew Raoul was not that innocent. "If you do not tell me, so help you God."

"Please….. Don't!" Raoul saw Phillip's eyes with rage. "He knew of my love for Christine. He said he would allow me to marry her if I helped him."

"Marry Christine….. And exactly how did you help him? By destroying any chance of happiness between Suzanna and I?"

"No! It was to only offer him shelter for a few days. I swear. I did give him a tour …..I was so proud of you… Maybe I did show him your office…"

Phillip saw the plastered look of regret on Raoul's face and knew instantly he was lying. "You never should have attempted to show remorse. It is the one lie you can never pull off."

Raoul began laughing. "Oh well, it appears that nothing can get by you, Comte. So what? That wench belongs with her husband, our father's best friend. Whatever happened to upholding the laws? Isn't marriage a law? This should have automatically come from you."

"You took from me and forged my name. I have no choice but to…."

"To what? You would press charges on me? Your own brother? And how will mother react? What will those charges be exactly? For offering up the right of a man to have his legal wife back? Try it and you will be a laughing stock, Comte."

"You disgusting…"

"Besides, he is family now."

"Vincent Valerius? Never, I don't care what friendship he had with father."

"Not that. I am going to marry Christine and therefore, he will be my father-in-law."

Phillip shook his head. "Are you insane? She is in love with another man. She despises you."

"Then we have nowhere to go but up. Papa Valerius should be over at the McCarthy estate as we speak informing my future bride."

"Raoul, don't do this. She doesn't love you and you don't really love her."

"Why should I allow you to embrace your American slut while you deny me my happiness? A happiness which is in my legal right now that a dowry has been offered and accepted, mind you. Furthermore, why should I allow the sanctuary of marriage to be made a mockery for Vincent, while you preach that it is only for those in love? Is not Vincent married and in love? You are full of contradictions, dear brother." He made his way to leave.

"Raoul, I will not just stand by and watch you cause such pain for so many people."

Raoul stood with his hand on the doorknob. "You don't say? Well, what will you do, Comte de Chagny?" He scoffed and saw his brother's face. "I thought so. For in the end, I have the facts and in your role, you must speak and govern in facts, not heart. For the first time I am actually glad you have the title and not me. Good day."

Phillip sank into his chair. "What will I do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie was waiting for the doctor after her examination. She was starting to wonder if she had something more serious than an upset stomach. She felt rather fine with the exception of this morning when Thomas was with her. She feared that maybe something would prevent her from traveling and she didn't dare risk staying in France longer than she had to. With the latest flyers circulating and people being so curious about her past, she opted to use her fake name at the doctor's office.

_Please God, don't let this be anything more serious than a bug of some sort. We are so close…. Don't take Thomas away from me now_.

"Madame Butler?" The doctor came into his office and looked apologetically for startling her. "I'm sorry."

"No, No, It's fine." She stood up and smiled.

"Please sit down." He walked over to his desk and took a seat.

Cassie couldn't hide her nerves any longer. "Doctor Javier, my husband and I are here on holiday and we are set to leave for the next country. I do hope this does not have to prevent our plans."

"Your French is quite exquisite for a second language. Where did you study?"

"I…." _Cassie, you idiot. You are supposed_ to be American.

The doctor smiled. "It is not very often we have American tourists take to our language so well."

"Thank you." She fidgeted with her dress and kept her head down.

"Is your husband in the waiting room?"

"No, I did not want to worry him over a silly little bug."

"Come now, Madame Butler. I think we both know it is bit more than a bug."

"Dear God!" Cassie's hand went to her mouth. "How serious is this? Is it….Contagious?"

The doctor laughed, wondering how on earth a married woman of her age could not have guessed her condition. "Madame, do you really not know?"

The blank, exasperated look on her face was more than telling.

"I see." The doctor smiled warmly then. "Then let me be the first to congratulate you. You are with child."

"Wha…What did you say?"Cassie's face turned white.

"Surely, you can't be that surprised. You and your husband do engage in all normal married activity, no?"

She could only nod.

Then realization hit the doctor's face. "Oh, you do not want the child. I m sorry if the news is distressing but we cannot do…..Well, perhaps you should go."

Cassie had tears in her eyes. "A baby…I'm really…. I was told years ago that I couldn't conceive. I have spent over 10 years…." She laughed and shed more tears. "I'm really going to have a baby?"

The doctor saw her eyes begging him to please confirm the obvious news. He was wrong. His smile returned realizing that she did not want to end her pregnancy, she was just overjoyed to finally be with child. "I cannot speak to what was told to you beforehand but the human body is mysterious and perhaps before it simply wasn't right and now it is."

She beamed. This child was hers and Thomas'. Their everlasting love created a symbol that would always be proof of that love. "Yes, it is right. It is absolutely perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas came home to an empty house with a very distressed Maria telling him of Suzanna's departure. She kept going on and on but all he could think about was his little girl leaving before they had a chance to really say goodbye.

"She left a note for you and Christine."

He took the notes carefully. "Where is everyone?"

"Christine has not yet returned and it is John's day off, Master Thomas. What are we going to do?"

He tried to calm her down. "It will be alright. Suzanna will be fine. Why don't you and the rest of the staff take today off. I'll wait for Christine."

"But Master Thomas….."

"Maria, just go. It will all be fine, I promise." He needed everyone gone so he could think. He had so wanted to see Suzanna one last time. But he reminded himself that Erik would watch over her and he clung to the hope that he would indeed see his grandchild again.

An hour or so later, Thomas had lit a fire and re-read Suzanna's letter for what seemed like the hundredth time, when he heard his name being screamed from outside.

"Come out here, McCarthy! We have some unfinished business."

Thomas actually pitied Vincent Valerius today, for he was about to show him no mercy. He came to door and opened it. "You're wasting your breath, she is not here."

"Not Cassie, we need to discuss my daughter's future."

Instantly Thomas noticed the change in Vincent's appearance. It was as if he had found a new benefactor. He then cursed all the Chagnys. He knew they were helping him in his manhunt for Cassie.

"What are you talking about, fool? Just because you clean up well, doesn't give you the right to be called daddy."

"I am going to let that comment slide, because today is a special day. I have come to make plans for Christine's wedding. You wouldn't know what that is like, would you? Your son is dead and he didn't even invite you to his own wedding. Granted, I married a woman who is empty inside and will never sire a male heir but there are monetary perks to having a daughter, even if she is adopted."

"Erik Dexter would sooner spit in your eye than ask for your permission or offer you money."

Vincent nodded. "Exactly why he won't be marrying Christine. I have secured her future to marry the Vicomte de Chagny." He smiled. "And I don't even like her. Where's the so called virtuous mother now? She left her child high and dry. I at least am providing for her. Well, I guess is it true."

"What is?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "God does have a plan for all of us. There was a reason that whore couldn't breed, she is a terrible mother."

Without skipping a beat, Thomas jumped over the railing and pounced on Vincent, causing him to fall to the ground. The two of them began throwing punches at the other. Vincent managed to turn Thomas and rammed his head into the ground. When he thought Thomas was too weak to move, he stood up wearily and entered the house.

"Christine, get down here! Your father has something to say."

Vincent never heard Thomas coming from behind him, when he turned him around and punched him hard in the stomach, causing the man to kneel down and bring his arms to his stomach as he moaned in pain. Thomas didn't waste any time. He kept coming after Vincent, throwing punches at him to keep him down. Somehow, Vincent managed to block a punch and tripped Thomas to the floor. He decided he should go and come back with either more men or when Thomas was gone. As he tried to crawl to the door, Thomas dragged him by his feet.

"The only way you are leaving this house is in a box." He turned him over but before e he could punch him again, Vincent spit in his eye, causing Thomas to lose his advantage. Yet instead of leaving, Vincent stood up and punched his rival hard in the lunges and watched him fall.

"What's the matter? Has the great Thomas McCarthy finally given up?" He punched him again and saw him drop down.

Next Vincent looked around the room, not wanting to fall for any more tricks. He saw the fire and realized that if Christine were home, she would have come down to see what was going on. Therefore, he got an idea. If there was no more estate, she would be forced to leave where he was living, near the de Chagny estate.

He went to the fire and grabbed a burning log from its place. He then threw it into the curtains. He took each and every log from the fire and placed it by the wooden staircase, the doors and took the last one, as he stood over a groggy Thomas.

"Come on, old man. After all this time, you are just going to let me kill you by dropping the log onto your body and trapping you inside this house? "He looked around. "True it won't be enough but I can make sure it is burned properly and have your dead body in the center of the flames. Tragic story, really. Yet one should never light a fire alone." He grinned. "Any last words?"

Thomas lifted his head and spoke in a whisper. "Come closer."

Vincent's need to see Thomas helpless outweighed his common sense, telling him to finish him off. He bent down.

"Closer…..." Thomas coughed.

He obliged with a huge grin on his face. "Say it old, man. Say that I have won." His ear was now right by Thomas' mouth.

"You are a fool."

"Huh?"

Vincent was startled and then felt Thomas' arm ram up into his ribs, causing the log to fall but Thomas moved out of the way before it hit him. Then Thomas pushed him towards the burning staircase and with one last punch to the face, caused Vincent to fall into the heavy flames. He could hear Vincent's cries but did not move. All he could do was watch the man that has caused the woman he loved so much pain die a long, agonizing death.

When at last his cries were barely whimpers, Thomas looked around and realized he had to leave, if he was going to survive the fire himself. The flames were getting out of hand. He was able to exit through the burning doorway and once outside he stood for a moment. Sadness washed over him as he saw his and Suzanna's home go up in smoke. Vincent was dead but it was even more riskier for Thomas and Cassie to stay. He couldn't risk the Comte and Vicomte coming after him or Cassie over Vincent's death. Then he had an idea.

_What if the body they find from the fire is mine and not Vincent's? I could make it appear that he set the fire and_ left. _Thomas McCarthy is dead anyway. Arnold Butler is now alive and well. _Then he thought of Erik and the girls. _They c_an't think….._I'll write to Erik once Cassie and I are safe. I'll tell him everything and then he can tell the girls the truth. At least, with Vincent's disappearance, Christine won't be forced to marry into that family._

As he hurried to secure his plan, he could only tell himself he was doing the rightthing and hope to God it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine saw the Opera House, she signed in relief.

"We're here, Midnight. You'll see Caesar very soon." _Please, angel be here. _

She entered through the secret passageways, as Erik had taught her years ago. She came to the stable and once she saw her old friend, she felt more confident she found her love. "There you are! Caesar, look and see who has come to pay you a visit?" She had Midnight enter the neighboring stall and then went in pursuit of Erik.

When she heard movement in the lair, she smiled and called out his name. "Erik! Erik, angel are you here! I…" When she saw the body before her she stopped in shock. "Mademoiselle Giry? What are you doing here and….You're with child?!"

Antoinette could not believe Christine had the gall to show her face here again after all she had done. "It's Madame Giry, and nothing gets by you does it, dearie?"

"But how…..Who is…" She suddenly remembered her manners. "Where is Erik?"

"Where is Erik_? _How dare you come here and pretend to inquire where Erik is. What do you care, so you can toy with him again? He is on to your tricks now and so am I. You did manage to fool me once but not anymore. I knew who you were from the start but that isn't important now. What matters is that he knows now and he will never forget."

"What are you talking about? Where is he? I have a right to know, we are to be married."

Antoinette laughed. "Marry a beast, come now Christine, who could ever love a beast like him?"

Tears began to fall. "No, it was a mistake. What Erik heard wasn't true."

"Did you not say it?"

"Yes but….."

"Get out! You are never welcomed here again, do you understand me?"

"Not until I see Erik. You cannot keep me from him."

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't because in the end, he will listen to me. He loves me. Me! Not you. And it kills you inside, doesn't it? Doesn't it?!"

"You insolent child! There was a time, when if I hadn't been so blind, he would have been mine and this child could have really been his. Yet it doesn't matter now, does it. Because after what you did, neither one of us can have him."

"Let me through." Christine ignored Annie as she proceed to make her way to Erik's bedroom. Annie was right at her heels.

"I told you, you are not welcomed here. Go back to that society of yours that dictates your heart."

Christine was determined to not give into her."Where is he? Where did he go? I know he told you. You would have done anything to take advantage of his vulnerable state. I know you know where he is. You can't keep me from him. That will only hurt him more and he must know that what he overheard was all a mistake."

"By your own admission those words came from your own lips. Why would you even risk hurting the angel you claim you love?"

"I was defending him….Us…. Our feelings for one another …. Annie, I love him. Please. We both need him back and we know I am the only one who can bring him back."

For a moment, Annie was tempted but what would happen if she succeeded? Where would that leave her and her child? She couldn't put her child's future in the hands of Christine, especially when she knew Erik would eventually write to her. She had an advantage, albeit a small one.

"Where he has gone, none of us can ever go. He has been commissioned to work for the Shah of Persia."

"Persia?" Christine could feel her heart break.

"I do not know if he will ever be back. He is gone and not even you, his precious angel can bring him back. Happy, Christine? See what your love has done to him? You have destroyed him."

"No….No, I can…. I can go there. I can….."

She laughed. "You will be killed or sold on the spot. Women are less than things in that country."

"But surely you must know how to reach him."

Sadly, Annie shook her head. "Your callous act took him away and your actions not only cost me my best friend, you have cost my child a father."

"F…Father but you said that…."

"No, she is not his biological child but I had hoped Erik would be there for her, the way he was there for you as a child. My mistakes are one thing but my daughter has made none. Yet you have robbed her of a simple desire to have two people in her life that will love her." Her anger was starting to come out.

"Please, Annie….."

"IT IS MADAME GIRY! You are to never refer to me in any other way. Actually, you are never again welcomed here. Get out and leave. This is not your world. It never was."

"But if we…."

"Go Now! Go now and leave me!"

Christine could not stop the tears from her eyes and she slowly began walking away. Just then, she heard Antoinette scream.

"Madame Giry? What is it?" She spoke as she ran back to her.

Annie was clutching her stomach. "The baby…" She made a face from the pain.

"What is it?"

"She's coming. The baby is coming."

_A/N: Well, I hope Christine knows something about delivering babies. LOL Talk about a change of plans, eh? At least Cassie and Thomas will have one of their own, but I think Thomas' plan was not thought out clearly. Even if he does write Erik, how will Erik get the letter? And I have a feeling Fop may have some legal paperwork regarding the dowry, so who needs Vincent? Until next week._


End file.
